La reina de las manzanas
by Sirenita
Summary: Las chicas son como las manzanas de un árbol. Las mejores se encuentran en la cima y se preguntan por qué los chicos son tan cobardes, ya que se conforman con las caídas, las más fáciles. Pero la teoría dista mucho de la práctica. Scorpius/Rose.
1. Capítulo 1

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de algunos personajes, sucesos y lugares que yo misma saqué de mi mente perturbada. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**

"_Las chicas son como las manzanas de un árbol. Las mejores se encuentran en la cima, y los chicos no las buscan porque temen caerse y herirse en el intento. En cambio, se conforman con las manzanas caídas; las más machucadas, pero fáciles. Es así como las manzanas de más arriba piensan que algo está mal con ellas, cuando en realidad, son maravillosas. Sólo tienen que esperar por el chico indicado, el suficientemente valiente para escalar todo el tronco y llegar a la punta._" – Anónimo.

**La reina de las manzanas**

**Capítulo 1:** ¿Dónde ha quedado la lealtad familiar en estos días?

La soporífera voz del profesor Slughorn la hizo salirse de sus pensamientos. Y no es que fueran verdaderamente interesantes, ya que calculaba cuántos años tenía ese señor. Su primo James le había contado que él le había dado clases a sus abuelos paternos cuando asistían a Hogwarts. También se preguntaba si tenía vida social o, más bien, ¿los profesores tenían vida social? Parecían enclaustrados en los confines del castillo. Tenía las serias sospechas que hasta sus padres, si es que estaban vivos porque la mayoría del cuerpo docente era un grupo de ancianos, se deberían haber olvidado de sus existencias. El recuerdo de sus hijos era tan claro como las burbujas viscosas color petróleo que emergían del caldero de Flint: efímero y ciertamente nada agradable de ver. A lo que nuevamente la llevaba al profesor Slughorn…

-Señorita Weasley –repitió abriendo los ojos, impaciente. Enarcó las cejas y Rose se fijó que sería imposible contar las infinitas arrugas que se le habían formado en la frente-, ¿podría decir qué hizo mal el señor Flint para que su poción haya obtenido este resultado?

Toda la clase estaba en silencio. Los de Ravenclaw seguían trabajando en sus pociones sin prestar mucha atención, los dos Hufflepuffs de la clase observaban con ojos como platos a la chica; los Gryffindors también estaban pendientes, pero con menos interés porque sabían que respondería correctamente la pregunta… y los de Slytherin sonreían, mientras el compañero de banco de Smith cruzaba los dedos en una plegaria poco silenciosa a Merlín para que le restaran puntos por no dar con la respuesta acertada.

Rose miró a Kate, su amiga. Ella anotaba algo en un pergamino y lo deslizó por la mesa disimuladamente. Y acto seguido, Rose ahogó una carcajada, emitiendo un extraño sonido ahogado. Acto seguido, quince pares de ojos más se voltearon a mirarla curiosamente. Rápidamente sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir una tonalidad rosácea, que no combinaba para nada con su pelo fuego.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió el profesor Slughorn con una voz demasiado aterciopelada. Parecía que en sólo cinco segundos más perdería el control y sería capaz de gritar en el aula, restarle hasta el infinito negativo los puntos de Ravenclaw y decir una palabrota-. ¿No lo sabe, Weasley? –Rose tragó saliva, pensando que era una mala señal que la llamara únicamente por su apellido a secas.

-Presumo que revolvió la poción en dirección a las manillas del reloj, profesor –contestó cambiando su semblante por uno serio, aunque el remolino rojizo en sus mejillas delataba su humor.

-¿Después de qué paso ocurrió ese accidente?

La pregunta claramente era para pillarla desprevenida y que él se saliera con la suya. No podía esperar menos, ya que se estaba comportando como una cría. De todas formas, no era su culpa que Kate fuera tan graciosa en los momentos inadecuados o que la clase fuera tan aburrida. Vamos, que algo especial debía tener Slughorn para inspirarla cada clase a filosofar sobre la vida y obra de los educadores de Hogwarts. Ya iba en la quinta suposición sobre cada profesor de la escuela… ¿Acaso no era ella una pobre víctima de la imaginación?

Le echó un vistazo a sus compañeros antes de contestar, quedándose con la boca abierta por un segundo mientras enfocaba la mirada sobre Scorpius Malfoy. Era el único que no prestaba atención a la escena, sino que depositaba un poco de la poción de su caldero en un pequeño frasco etiquetado. Y de color azul, tal como era la poción correctamente preparada.

-Después de agregar las alas de murciélago cortadas, profesor.

-Quince puntos para Ravenclaw –anunció el hombre de ropas estrafalarias. Los de la casa aludida suspiraron, aliviados que Rose no hubiera cometido un error garrafal que les costara cien años de recuperar puntos para recuperar los que tenían actualmente. El profesor se inclinó hacia Rose-. No me haga perder la paciencia, señorita Weasley. Es brillante, tal como lo fue Lily Evans en su tiempo y su madre también… pero tiene el mismo carácter difícil que Rupert.

-¿Rupert? –inquirió frunciendo el ceño; luego chasqueó la lengua-. ¡Ah, sí! Mi padre, Rupert… Mi padre se llama así, ¿no?

Si algo había aprendido y, de hecho, enfocado en las tediosas clases de Pociones, era que Slughorn extrañamente no tenía buena memoria con los nombres. Les había hecho clases a sus padres y sólo podía recordar el nombre de sus tíos Harry y Ginny, los de los padres de éste, y el de su madre; pero a su padre lo llamaba de diferentes maneras, aunque Rupert era lo más usual. Desde tercer año se había rendido totalmente a corregirlo, porque ya le empezaba a doler la lengua de repetir tantas veces _Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron,_ al menos cincuenta veces por día, tres veces a la semana. El nombre de su padre no era tan difícil de memorizar… ¡Se llamaba igual que una bebida alcohólica muggle, por Merlín! Era más fácil recordar eso que el nombre del estúpido de Flint, que le hacía un gesto grosero con el dedo corazón de su mano en ese mismo instante mientras el profesor se giraba, vigilando el resto de los calderos.

-Imbécil –murmuró Rose haciendo una mueca-. Agradece que no dijera que lo habías hecho mal porque no se puede esperar más de la herencia genética. No hay nada para curar a los perdedores.

-Oh, ¿otra de tus originales líneas? –se burló. Giró un poco en su asiento para estar más cómodo-. Me conmueves, Weasley.

-¡Tienes el poder de conmover hasta a las personas de dos neuronas, Rose! –comentó Kate llevándose la mano a la boca en un fingido acto de sorpresa-. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, por ser tan buena persona como para compartir tu tiempo con engendros de éste.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Soy un alma caritativa –asintió, limpiándose lágrimas imaginarias.

El chico se volteó, molesto y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Kate se reía mientras se ganaban una mirada asesina del compañero de Flint.

-Deberías haberle dicho mi respuesta.

-Sí, claro –Rose tomó el pergamino: _"Porque no sabe leer instrucciones. Apenas sabe deletrear F-L-I-N-T, y muchas veces agregando una H en medio…"._ Sonrió-. Esto vale oro. Lo guardaré en caso que nos lo encontremos por el pasillo más tarde…

-Espero que no –la chica tembló arrugando la nariz asqueada-. Planeo tener un buen día y aún no he estado despierta ni tres horas para arruinarlo.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa la naturaleza de ciertos idiotas –dijo en voz baja, taladrando con la mirada la espalda de Flint, sentado delante de ella.

Su amiga hizo un gesto afirmativo antes de darle los toques finales al líquido en el interior de su caldero. Estaba perfecto, como siempre. A Kate se le daban las pociones como a un pez nadar. Desde pequeña tenía interés en mezclar cualquier tipo de materiales: ojos de iguana con agua de pozo concentrada, uñas de dragón y unas gotas de lágrimas de sirena, una pizca de lava volcánica triturada combinada con cloro. Lo que fuera que estuviera en sus manos, ella lo usaba para alguna nueva creación que terminaba en la basura mientras su madre chillaba escandalizada por el desastre de hija que había tenido.

Ella parecía entender perfectamente a qué se refería Rose con la naturaleza de ciertos idiotas, ya que la historia era bastante conocida en toda la escuela: en quinto año, Flint le había pedido salir a Hogsmeade y Rose se negó. Eso ocurrió antes de Navidad y el resto del año siguió insistiendo, hasta que la pelirroja le dijo que jamás saldría con alguien como él. Entre los rumores que corrían, se decía que le había dicho que era un patán y ella se merecía a alguien mejor; otras personas comentaban que alegó el pasado oscuro del padre de Flint como mortífago, lo que era bastante creíble, ya que Rose era conocida por sus ataques de paranoia respecto al tema de la Segunda Guerra. Sin embargo, la verdad es que a la pelirroja no le gustaba; es más, le caía pésimo. Le dijo que si tanto le gustaba, podría tratarla mejor en los partidos de quidditch donde le dejaba cardenales en las costillas lanzándole bludgers. Flint quedó despechado y desde ese día se burlaba hasta por los codos de Rose, haciendo énfasis hasta en el aire que respiraba y se vengaba de ella en los partidos, pegándole más duro que nunca.

La campana sonó, anunciando el término de la hora, y ambas llevaron sus frasquitos etiquetados con sus nombres al escritorio del profesor Slughorn.

Mientras subían las escaleras y Rose se quejaba de la inteligente persona que se le ocurrió que las escaleras eternas eran una buena idea en la escuela, Kate le preguntó:

-¿Tienes entrenamiento por la tarde? –ella dijo que sí-. Oh, pensé que podríamos colarnos a la fiesta de Gryffindor…

-Podría ir un rato –dijo, pensativa. Bufó analizando que les faltaba más de la mitad para llegar a la superficie, al hall central. Kate sonrió, entusiasmada-. Estaré cansada, así que te acompañaría a lo sumo una hora antes de irme y te dejo en manos de mi primo.

La morena se limitó a asentir y aceleró el paso para evitar que la arrollara el rebaño de estudiantes que iba detrás de ellas. Todos parecían sufrir de claustrofobia luego de tres horas seguidas de Pociones en los rincones más profundos de las mazmorras.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad y de intercambiar otra pelea verbal con Flint, los estudiantes de sexto año emergieron de las profundidades del castillo, encontrándose de sopetón con aire fresco y la potente luz solar encandilándolos por breves instantes. Rose podía decir con certeza que ese era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día, porque por los siguientes diez minutos le tomaba real valor a los rayos ultravioleta y lo que hacía un poco de oxígeno en el cerebro.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ir a la fiesta, en todo caso? –preguntó de repente Rose atrayendo la atención de su amiga. Kate juntó las cejas, como cada vez que alguna situación o palabra la descolocaba-. Pues, la fiesta es de celebración porque Gryffindor ganó a Hufflepuff en el partido de la semana pasada. Y a ti nunca te ha gustado el quidditch tan… fanáticamente.

-Siempre me han gustado los deportes –repuso sonriendo.

-Sí, pero no al grado de colarte a fiestas de otras casas… Más que mal, somos Ravenclaw. Y sabemos que hubiera sido mejor que los leones perdieran, así ganamos la copa sin mayores problemas.

Kate torció los ojos, pensando que nuevamente la faceta de capitana competitiva de quidditch de la pelirroja salía a flote. Tenía serias dudas si no le interesaban más las escobas y tácticas de juego, que abrir un libro y estudiar para un examen.

-Claro, asumiendo que ganemos contra Slytherin –comentó despreocupadamente, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque la mirada de banshee rabiosa que le dedicó Rose fue suficiente para que esbozara una sonrisa apenada-. Lo siento. ¡Obviamente ganaremos la copa este año! –corrigió con una gota de nerviosismo.

-Así está mucho mejor, Kate.

El día no fue tan pesado como esperaban: la clase de Historia de la Magia se hizo más interesante de lo normal porque Davies y otro chico de Hufflepuff empezaron a hechizar papelitos doblados al estilo origami por todo el aula. Mientras a Malfoy le llegó la figura de un barco medieval, en el banco de Rose caía un trébol de cuatro hojas y Kate quedaba encantadísima con un corazón flechado.

Las demás clases no se salieron de lo normal, así que prácticamente ni Rose ni Kate podían recordar con exactitud qué habían hecho, sino que tuvieron que abrir sus apuntes antes de la cena para enterarse que tenían que entregar una redacción para Transformaciones la siguiente semana.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor casi todos los compañeros de ese año. En general, todos se llevaban muy bien y era habitual que se sentaran a desayunar o a cenar juntos. A Rose le caía particularmente bien Thomas Roswell, ya que admiraba el baraje de conocimientos que manejaba. Hasta comenzaba a creer que en una competencia contra la misma Rowena Ravenclaw, el chico le ganaría por gran diferencia. Además, siempre tenía un buen tema de conversación y mantenía un ambiente grato a la hora de comer.

-Es algo así como esos clásicos románticos muggles… Lo que nunca he entendido es por qué se le da tanto énfasis a las historias trágicas y no se recalca las comedias –dijo después que Adeline Logan hablara sobre las novelas muggles-. Por cierto, los brujos también tenemos buena literatura. No tenemos que envidiar nada.

-Si con eso intentas decir que deberíamos alabar el personaje de Vladimir el Triste y besar el pasaje de su novela donde se suicida, créeme que prefiero leer romances muggles en colinas verdes y flores rosas –Rose hizo como que le daban arcadas y todos rieron, la gran mayoría apoyando su declaración.

Ah, faltaba el hecho de decir que Thomas había sido el primer amor de Rose Weasley. Nada serio, sino el típico sentimiento de mariposas en el estómago que aparecen en aquella revolucionaria época de los doce años. No había pasado nada entre ellos, a pesar que ella sospechaba que él había tenido sentimientos hacia su persona; y la verdad poco le importaba cuando estaba en sexto año, y el próximo casi perdería su vida estresándose para lanzarse a la vida adulta. El amor no tomaba un rol fundamental en esos días. Bueno, la verdad era que estaba casi en el undécimo lugar de prioridades. Los hombres eran unos imbéciles la mayor parte del tiempo y Rose francamente no quería perder la paciencia buscando a alguien decente. Si llegaba, bien; y si no, pues qué mala suerte. Punto. No se complicaría la vida.

Pero negar que le fascinara mantener conversaciones filosóficamente idiotas con él, sería una herejía, ya que le encantaba. Al menos así no empezaba a mirar a los presentes en el Gran Comedor y evitaba imaginarse historias sobre cómo la profesora McGonagall usaba esa horrible pluma en su sombrero. ¿Acaso era ciega? ¡Se veía como una asesina de pavos reales!

-¿De qué puñeteras cosas hablan ustedes?

Albus Severus Potter; para su desgracia, pensó Rose lamentándose una vez más por la atroz combinación de nombres de su primo; miraba al sexteto de Ravenclaws como si fueran seres de otro planeta. Desde pequeño le daba miedo las conversaciones sobre partículas atómicas que compartían su madre y tía Hermione, y más aún cuando escuchaba a su prima Rose hablar el mismo lenguaje que sus compañeros de casa. En esos momentos agradecía haber quedado seleccionado en Gryffindor.

Su prima le saludó, así también Kate, que le hizo una seña.

-Sí, iremos un rato –respondió la pelirroja luego que Albus le contara sobre la ya sabida fiesta por la victoria de Gryffindor en el quidditch, un hecho desconocido para los profesores.

-Genial. En ese caso, deberé esperarlas fuera para que puedan entrar –asintió, sonriendo-. ¿A qué hora llegarán?

-Y qué sé yo. A la hora que se nos plazca la gana de llegar –se alzó de hombros y alzó una ceja-. Sería más fácil si nos dieras tu contraseña…

-Ay, Rose –Albus suspiró, acostumbrado a tener esas charlas que no llegaban a ningún punto definido-. Aunque seamos familia, hay asuntos de lealtad de casa –explicó como si fuera obvio. Kate dijo que tenía bastante razón en eso-. Gracias –miró a Kate-. Además, dudo que algún día tú me dieras la contraseña para entrar a tu sala común.

-Igual dudo que sirva, ya que son preguntas de ingenio y sólo los brillantes de mente pueden contestarlas… Te quedarías toda la noche fuera.

-Nuevamente agradezco estar en otra casa. No me gustaría estar tan loca como una cabra… igual que tú –murmuró mientras se llevaba descuidadamente una mano a su rebelde pelo.

Rose suspiró, encontrando que ese hábito de desordenárselo para lucir más pensativo, era estúpido. Miró de reojo a las chicas que estaban cerca, las cuales contemplaban maravilladas al chico. Sin poder evitarlo, rodó los ojos. Las chicas corrientes simplemente eran tan frívolas y extrañas, que no podía entenderlas del todo. Ella jamás se sentiría atraída por ver a un memo que se toca el pelo ya de por sí desordenado.

Saliendo de su asiento, la pelirroja puso una mano en el hombro a Albus.

-¿Sabías que haciendo eso te engrasas el pelo? –ella tocó las propias yemas de sus dedos y le sonrió-. Te quitaría puntos en cuanto a seducción.

-¿Seducción? –preguntó él, confundido. Rose bufó, sin muchas ganas de explicarle, y le lanzó una mirada a Kate, quien se rió de su cara-. Estás más desquiciada que de costumbre. Dices cosas sin sentido.

Aunque peor era que él no se daba cuenta del poder que ejercía ese hábito en las chicas a su alrededor. Parecían abejas atraídas por la miel.

-No, da lo mismo… -hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia-. Bueno, si me disculpan –volteó hacia sus compañeros-, tengo entrenamiento. Nos vemos luego, Albus.

-¿A qué persona se le ocurre armar un entrenamiento luego de cenar? ¿Para que todos vomiten lo comido? –expresó Albus frunciendo las cejas, y de repente se fijó en que Kate y el resto de los Ravenclaws le hacían morisquetas-. ¿Qué ocurre? –veía sin entender por qué todos se llevaban un dedo a la boca y Kate hizo la mímica de alguien cortado por el cuello.

-Repite nuevamente eso –le ordenó Rose casi echando fuego por los ojos y con los puños cerrados.

-Oh… -fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de tomar un matiz blanquecino. Albus se forzó a sonreír-. Se me había olvidado que tú eres la capitana y que los entrenamientos los organiza… la capitana –empezó a retroceder-. ¡Te veo después, Rose! –dijo antes de correr a la mesa de los leones.

-¿Y ustedes qué miran? –bramó la pelirroja fulminando a sus compañeros.

-¡Nada! –respondieron al unísono. Volvieron a sus platos y engulleron la comida tan rápido, que parecía que fueran a atragantarse.

Sin decir nada más, Rose se encaminó al campo de quidditch a solas.

El quidditch era imprescindible en su vida. Normalmente no se consideraba una persona logística ni responsable, pero en el quidditch el asunto era transversalmente distinto… No sabía por qué se sentía mucho más inspirada sobre una escoba y sintiendo el viento en su cara que devorándose una enciclopedia. Su madre le había dicho a la corta edad de diez años que sus neuronas parecían hacer sinopsis sólo cuando la palabra quidditch se mencionaba. Rose replicaba que se le oxigenaba más el cerebro, por eso era más apasionada respecto al quidditch que a los estudios.

Además de sentirse viva, la pelirroja sentía que podía ser ella misma. Lanzar cuanta palabrota se le viniera a la cabeza, maldecir, hacer gestos obscenos, enojarse sin razón fundamentada… El quidditch era perfecto para desinhibirse y ser una igual ante un hombre, una chica popular o un ratón de biblioteca. Y la personalidad, la individualidad de cada persona sólo se mostraba en el mismo juego; en sus movimientos, en sus jugadas. Era un deporte sumamente especial.

-¡Si golpeas así, todos se reirán de ti por ser una niñita! –gritó, caminando más rápido hacia los aros. El golpeador de Ravenclaw, John Tickey, enrojeció ante las risas de sus compañeros-. ¿Quieren ganar o no?

-Estoy cansada –replicó una de las cazadoras. Dejó caer la quaffle-. Me duele el brazo, Weasley… Hemos estado lanzando la maldita pelota por más de cuarenta minutos seguidos.

-Miren, equipo –Rose movió el dedo índice indicándoles que se acercaran. Los seis descendieron hasta escasos centímetros del suelo, rodeando a su capitana-. Ravenclaw no ha ganado en más de quince años la Copa de las Casas. ¡Tampoco ha llegado a la final en más de diez! Pero este año hemos mejorado considerablemente... Ya ganó un partido Gryffindor, nuestro mayor peligro. Si no le pateamos los verdes traseros de las serpientes, nos podemos ir despidiendo de romper la mala suerte y darle a Ravenclaw la Copa de Quidditch. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! –les sonrió y sacó su varita para traer su escoba. Al tenerla en sus manos se la puso entre las piernas-. ¡Imaginen los aplausos que nos darán cuando ganemos la copa! ¡Seremos una _leyenda_!

-La única leyenda que me imagino -el menor de todos, Ben Hernshaw, de tercer año, puso sus pies en el suelo repentinamente. Se dobló, con la mano en el estómago-… es la del cazador que arruinó el uniforme de Ravenclaw…

-¡Qué asco! –chillaron Tickey y McVicar, la guardiana, alejándose-. ¡Va a vomitar!

Afortunadamente a Hernshaw sólo le había enfermado una extraña combinación de zumo de calabaza, carne, nueces y chocolate que, sumado al exigente entrenamiento de quidditch, había revuelto su estómago de tal manera que su cara se había teñido de un verde insano.

Rose salió del vestuario de hombres luego de asegurarse que él se encontrara bien, y agradeció que no fuera nada grave. El partido se disputaría la próxima semana, y en nueve días un millón de accidentes podían ocurrir. Tal vez tuviera que implementar un plan de alimentación para el equipo. No, mejor un horario con indicaciones específicas de lo que podían hacer.

-Menos mal que no es nada preocupante –dijo Tickey de repente a su lado. Ella lo miró porque no sabía desde cuándo estaba allí-. Creo que será mejor terminar el entrenamiento. Dudo que podamos continuar con uno habitando en un retrete y otros dos tan asqueados, que parece que llegarán a lo mismo…

-Nunca he entendido a la gente que le dan ganas de vomitar cuando ven a otros haciendo lo mismo –se apoyó en la pequeña pared que dividía la entrada de los vestuarios de hombres y mujeres-. Estaba pensando en hacer un horario, con sus restricciones y…

-Oh, vamos, capitana –lanzó una carcajada, entrecerrando los ojos hasta que los tenía completamente cerrados-. La lección de la noche es dejar los entrenamientos para antes de la cena. Y punto, no se habla más del asunto… ¿Irá a la fiesta de Gryffindor? **  
**

A pesar de ser sólo un año menor, Tickey siempre la había llamado por el nombre de capitana y se dirigía a ella por "usted". Según él por respeto, y ella no había vuelto a reparar en ello porque le agradaba. Era el único en el equipo que le mostraba algo de seriedad cuando los demás la trataban como una amiga más.

Le dijo que no tenía opción, ya que su primo Albus como guardián de Gryffindor y organizador del evento, tenía que asistir.

-Pues parece que todo el mundo va a ir, a fin de cuentas –se rascó la nuca, suprimiendo un suspiro. Cerró los ojos un poco abatido -. Mañana tengo examen de Aritmancia… -Rose le preguntó si iría a la fiesta o descansaría para estar en buenas condiciones de rendir-. ¡Claro que no, capitana! Las fiestas de Gryffindor son de las mejores. No me la puedo perder.

-Te arrepentirías si mañana fuera nuestro partido de quidditch –sonrió-, pero no lo es. Haz lo que te parezca conveniente, Tickey.

Dentro de los vestuarios se escucharon algunas quejas y el sonido grotesco de alguien lanzando todo lo ingerido en un retrete.

Rose trató de tranquilizarse y suspiró. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Éste recién era el cuarto entrenamiento del año, y si estaba saliendo tan mal, entonces no podía ser un augurio positivo para el partido contra Slytherin. Habría que hacer milagros para revertir la situación.

-Rose… -dijo una de las cazadoras asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Tickey y ella se voltearon-. Creo que deberíamos llamar a la enfermera. Hernshaw ya está botando sus intestinos en el retrete y McVicar se encerró en el baño también a vomitar…

-Débiles –murmuró mientras sentía sus orejas enrojecer-. Tan débiles como unas mariquitas.

El entrenamiento se había ido al caño.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando Kate vio entrar a Rose en la habitación, supo que no sería fácil estar junto a ella. Y mientras se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor, constató el hecho al cien por ciento. No por nada la pelirroja le rugió a la gata del vejete de Filch cuando ésta las encontró subiendo las escaleras ya en las horas prohibidas de tránsito público.

-Er… ¿Segura que quieres ir? –preguntó la morena observándola, intranquila. Rose tenía el ceño fruncido y casi lanzaba humos por las orejas-. No te ves muy bien. Si quieres podemos volver…

-Dije que te acompañaría y lo haré –le cortó decididamente-. Además, me hará bien tomar cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica.

Su amiga se contuvo de seguir el tema. Si Rose había sido capaz de ahuyentar a la gata de Filch, entonces es que de verdad tenía un humor de temer. Si no estuviera tan malhumorada, le recordaría lo que había pasado la última vez que bebió dos botellas de whiskey de fuego para hundir… ¿Cómo había proclamado la pelirroja? Ah, sí: "para hundirme en mi miseria por ser segunda. ¡Segunda ante Scorpius Malfoy!". Ella había terminado borracha, casi vomitando en la sala común de Hufflepuff porque Malfoy le había vuelto a ganar en los resultados del examen del primer semestre. Lo que era francamente absurdo, según Kate. Sólo a Rose se le ocurría decirle a Malfoy que le ganaría en todos los exámenes luego que él la corrigiera (aunque ella lo hubiera entendido como "humillándola") en el movimiento de la muñeca al efectuar un hechizo en Encantamientos.

Sin más interrupciones, llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor. Había varias personas en los pasillos y aumentaban en número al acercarse al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Algunas conversaban, otras parejas estaban en lo suyo y otros parecían estar tan borrachos, que empezaban a cantar desafinadamente las canciones de la década de los 90'.

Entre toda esa muestra de decadencia juvenil, Rose y Kate vieron a Albus junto al retrato. No estaba solo, notó con desagrado su prima, y su ceño pareció profundizarse aún más. Albus se hallaba en una situación comprometedora con su novia Julie Godiat.

-Ver la lengua de esa arpía sí que me enferma. Esta es una buena razón para que los del equipo vomiten, no por la cena… -comentó haciendo reír a Kate. Caminaron hasta llegar a su lado. La morena miró incómoda la manera en que uno de los hijos del asombroso Harry Potter revolvía el pelo de esa rubia artificial-. ¡Personas con moral llamando a Albus! –exclamó Rose sin importarle que algunas personas se giraran escandalizadas-. ¡Hagan alguna actividad solidaria con el mundo y por favor, detengan de intercambiar fluidos!

-Hola, Rose –Albus se separó de Julie, pero mantuvo uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros. No parecía molesto, aunque eso podría deberse a que ya estaba acostumbrado a la intromisión de su prima cuando estaba con Julie-. ¿Cómo estás, Kate? –preguntó más por formalidad que por otra razón.

-Estaría bien, pero acabas de darle una cita a San Mungo por daños irreparables –Rose enarcó las cejas, asqueada.

-Siempre tan amable, Rose –comentó Julie con una voz excesivamente dulce. Rose y Kate se preguntaban constantemente cuál sería el real tono de esa chica, porque alguien tan venenosa como ella no podía hablar con la textura de un algodón de azúcar-. Eres todo un encanto…

-Sí, claro –bufó, tratando de no prestarle atención-. ¿Puedes decir la contraseña, Albus?

-Nimbus 2000 –dijo Julie, rozando su nariz en la mejilla del chico, y éste sonrió, distraído.

-Gracias, _Goliat_… Oh, perdón Godiat –se disculpó haciendo un puchero. Kate se río mientras que Albus aguantó las carcajadas-. Por supuesto que no eres aquel gigante asesino. Eres muchísimo más… encantadora –finalizó imitando su tono letalmente dulce.

Con el retrato sin interponerse en el agujero, las chicas entraron dejando a la pareja discutiendo. Para la pelirroja fue una melodía escuchar a la novia de Albus replicarle por reírse del insulto que ella le había dado. Y no era para menos, ya que Rose odiaba a Julie Godiat. O Goliat, como le gustaba llamarla para burlarse. La chica iba a quinto y por una razón inexplicable seguía en Hogwarts, siendo que era tan sustancial como un tronco hueco. Llevaba seis meses saliendo con su primo y realmente era insufrible. ¿Qué le veía Albus a esa fulana?

-No puedo creer que siga con ella. Hasta tío Harry la detesta –comentó mientras observaban el ambiente de la fiesta-. Cuando ella le preguntó si Tom Riddle era sexy cuando era joven, no sé cómo él no le pidió que se fuera de la casa. Una de las peores vacaciones de verano que he tenido gracias a esa estúpida.

-Bueno… Tu primo parece que la quiere y no puedes hacer nada contra eso.

-Ése es el problema. Me encantaría hacerle una lista de las chicas que le convendrían. Y claramente, las teñidas que dejan sus raíces naturales a la vista no están incluidas. ¡Es tan grotesco su cabello!

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba atiborrada de gente. Podían estar presentes los estudiantes de todos los años de la misma casa y para las demás, se reservaba el derecho de admisión. Había que conseguir que alguien de Gryffindor te dejara entrar, sino, te quedabas fuera sin mucho que poder hacer al respecto. Y a pesar que los más pequeños ya se habían ido, porque sólo veían caras familiares de cuarto año en adelante, apenas se podía caminar.

Los muebles habían desaparecido y había unos cuantos sillones en la esquina en que Rose asumía que estaban normalmente los escritorios de estudio. Esferas de cristal encantadas flotaban en el techo, brillando de diferentes colores y proporcionando luces espectaculares al lugar. Y en el fondo habían dispuesto una larga mesa que simulaba la barra de un bar muggle, donde había algunos chicos de cuarto año sirviendo bebidas.

-Permiso –pidió Kate entre el grupo de personas que bailaban. Ella perseguía a Rose, que a toda costa quería llegar a la barra y no podía conseguirlo.

Había cientos de opciones, pensó Rose maravillada después que uno de los chicos le recitara los licores que tenían. E incluso podían prepararle alguno, aunque se demorarían más en tenerlo listo puesto que requería más elaboración que sólo dar una botella de tamaño personal.

Luego de preguntarle por qué se daban la molestia de ofrecer bebidas gratis, a lo que él dijo que se debía a la euforia y grandeza de la casa de los leones, pidió una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Había que empezar con algo suave.

-¡Rose! –gritó Kate saliendo de la masa de gente, agitada. Llegó hasta su amiga y le tomó la manga de su blusa mientras se doblaba recuperando la respiración. Rose simplemente la miraba, confundida-. ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? ¡No me esperaste!

-Una que necesita emborracharse porque su equipo de quidditch apesta.

-¡Un tipo me tocó el trasero cuando trataba de venir aquí! –se quejó con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Y por qué no le devolviste el gesto?

-¡Rose Weasley! –chistó, molesta.

-Vale… Haremos algo al respecto –el chico le entregó una botella de cerveza de mantequilla destapada junto a una servilleta. Le agradeció y le preguntó a Kate si quería algo. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole antes que éste se volteara a una niña de Hufflepuff que le gritaba al otro lado de la barra-: señálame al bastardo y nos vengaremos de él. Nadie toca el trasero de Kate Harrison sin quedar impune.

Ambas chicas se giraron para observar a la multitud que bailaba tan apretujada, que parecía un milagro que pudieran moverse, en el centro de la sala común. Rose bebió su cerveza de mantequilla, observando a cada hombre mientras Kate movía un poco la cabeza.

Sinceramente no sabía qué tipo de baile estaba de moda esos días. Muchos parecían succionar sus bocas en un amago de beso apasionado, lo que era francamente asqueroso. Para la misma gente que estuviera allí de verdad bailando, pasaban desapercibidos, pero los que estaban fuera del grupo los podían ver sin ninguna interferencia. A Rose le dieron ganas de gritarles que se fueran a alguna habitación o algo. La verdad siempre le había producido cierta incomodidad la demostración de afectos en público de una manera tan obscena. Un beso estaba bien, pero enrollar las piernas en un chico y que él te manoseé el trasero ante más de cien pares de ojos era un asunto completamente diferente.

-¡Mira, es él! –señaló Kate, y movió la mano varias veces-. ¡Ése es el desgraciado! –al no obtener respuesta de su amiga, la chica volteó el rostro para preguntarle qué le pasaba. Siguió hacia dónde se dirigía su mirada, la cual ya no estaba encima de las parejas que prácticamente pasaban al tercer aro, o tercera besa como le decían los muggles, frente a sus ojos-. Ay, no… -murmuró llevándose una mano a la cabeza, preocupada.

-¿Alguien puede emborracharse con tres sorbos de cerveza de mantequilla? –la voz de Rose era casi automática. Kate negó con la cabeza, aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera porque ella ya no la escuchaba-. Dime que no acabo de ver a Lily saliendo de aquí con Scorpius Malfoy.

-Bueno, podría decirse que…

-¡Mal nacido! –se puso de pie-. ¡Se las verá conmigo! –rugió con su mirada de banshee rabiosa.

Malfoy siempre había sido un misterio en la vida de Rose Weasley. Ya no era una novedad para todos en la escuela que la chica se volvía loca cuando el heredero de una de las familias más millonarias del mundo mágico aparecía irremediablemente en su camino. Y no de una manera odiosa, aunque Rose recalcara que así era. Scorpius Malfoy casi no le hablaba. Se llevaba bien con la mayoría; tenía pocos amigos, aunque era bastante popular entre las chicas de la escuela; tenía calificaciones excelentes… Muchos lo consideraban perfecto y ya nadie tomaba en cuenta el pasado de su apellido.

Todos excepto la primogénita del matrimonio de Ron y Hermione Weasley, héroes de la segunda guerra contra Voldemort.

Para Rose, Malfoy era un enemigo, su contrario. Su Némesis.

La alerta en su pequeña cabeza que le anunciaba peligro en cuanto veía a Malfoy chillaba en su cabeza como un molesto mosquito. Y parecía ser más punzante de lo usual porque Lily estaba involucrada.

Hacía algunas semanas le había llegado el rumor que su pequeña prima estaba saliendo con ése despreciable intento de ser humano. Como persona responsable y precavida, se aseguró que no fuera verdad porque interrogó al mismo Malfoy, quien le dijo que las pelirrojas no eran de su gusto.

Sin embargo, nada le aseguraba que él le hubiera dicho la verdad. Además, tampoco le había preguntado a su prima para cerciorarse y dar el caso por cerrado.

¡Por las casposas barbas de Merlín! Podía ser que ellos se rieran en su cara y realmente fueran novios.

De una forma casi sorprendente, Rose atravesó la sala común y corrió al agujero del retrato, que casualmente se encontraba abierto. Qué extraño era el destino cuando funcionaba así, como si alguien supiera que tenía que salir y hubiera hecho a un lado a la Dama Gorda.

La escena con la que se encontró fue más que repulsiva.

-¡Lily Potter, quita tus manos de ese vago! –gritó Rose caminando a zancadas hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Su prima saltó asustada y giró la cabeza-. ¡Aléjate de ese energúmeno!

-El único energúmeno eres tú, Weasley –dijo Malfoy a su lado observándola con una ceja arqueada-. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Que cuál es mi problema? –se plantó frente al rubio y se inclinó, amenazante-. ¡Pues que…!

La frase quedó en sus labios cuando se percató que Lily estaba a su lado observándola con los ojos abiertos como platos. _A su lado._ No delante ni detrás de Malfoy. _A su lado._

Lentamente sus ojos se enfocaron en la joven que estaba tras la chica… Él que tenía una mano en la cadera de su prima no era nada más ni nada menos que Mark Nott, uno de los mejores amigos de su Némesis. Y por ende, no era nada difícil concluir que con quien se estaba besando Lily no era Scorpius Malfoy. Oh, claro que no.

-Pero, ¿qué clase de espectáculo estás ofreciendo? –se quejó la chica mirando a ambos lados, apenada. Todos observaban la escena entre atónitos e interesados-. Me estás avergonzando, Rose. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Creí que te besabas con él –señaló a Malfoy con desdén.

-Claramente estabas equivocada –dijo enojada, pero manteniendo un nivel de voz bajo. Lily pocas veces gritaba. A pesar de sufrir momentos de gran humillación y vergüenza, sabía cómo manejarse en público-. Mi novio es Mark –luego lo miró-. Mark, ésta es mi chiflada prima Rose. Ahora, ¿podrías dejar de hacer el ridículo y dejarme en paz? –inquirió dirigiéndose nuevamente a Rose.

La alarma de Malfoy se había apagado de su cerebro, pero no todo estaba solucionado. ¿Acaso su prima creía que todo era tan fácil? ¿Y por qué estaba tan acaramelada con él?

-Mira, Lily –atrajo la atención de Mark y Lily. Su Némesis la miraba atentamente-. Que no se trate de Malfoy no justifica lo que haces –la boca de la chica se abrió para replicar-. No quita el hecho que estás saliendo con un Slytherin, amigo de Scorpius Malfoy. Es decir, que es casi lo mismo que ser novia de Malfoy.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –preguntó Lily, casi horrorizada.

-En código de guerra, cometes alta traición familiar.

-¡Rose, estás loca!

-Y como soy la única familiar competente por aquí –lanzó una ojeada a Albus que parecía estar demasiado ocupado introduciendo su lengua en la garganta de la gigante Goliat al otro lado del pasillo-, es mi deber salvarte de caer en el pecaminoso camino de la tentación.

Lily fulminó con la mirada a Rose casi con la misma intensidad que la de banshee rabiosa de la mayor. Tal vez fuera de familia. Mark estaba quieto detrás de su novia y observaba con temor a la pelirroja de cabello ondulado. Y su Némesis simplemente observaba atentamente lo que ocurría, aún con la ceja arqueada adornando su blanquecino rostro.

-Bien, ya que hemos puesto las cartas sobre la mesa… –miró a Mark Nott tan seriamente que él tragó saliva como si su vida estuviera en peligro-. Dime la verdad, ¿qué le hiciste a Lily? ¿La drogaste? ¿Le ofreciste amor eterno a cambio que ella entregara su cuerpo? ¿O usaste magia oscura, eh? Vamos, confiesa.

Algo que podía asegurarse era que Rose Weasley no sabía dar primeras impresiones.

Bienvenido a la familia, Mark Nott.

* * *

_N/A: Pues que por fin llegué con este fic. El año pasado publiqué "Aléjate de ella", que vendría siendo como una precuela, y muchos insistieron en que lo siguiera. En una reciente votación en mi perfil, ganó que mi próximo proyecto fuera éste. Así que acá me tienen arriesgándome con una historia larga de Rose, Scorpius; y la nueva generación de Hogwarts._

_En cuanto al fic, no quiero que se hagan la idea que haré de esto un Draco/Hermione versión 2.0. Creo que sería un error, porque son personajes distintos y con personalidades diferentes. Me imagino a Rose más como su padre, y a Scorpius realmente opuesto a Draco._

_Muchas gracias a _Sango Hale_ por oficiar de beta. Sin ella, este capítulo sería un desastre._

_Y espero recibir sus impresiones del capítulo. Ya saben que es la única manera de empujar a los escritores a mejorar y seguir. Sin su valioso comentario, realmente no podríamos hacer mucho… Además que dejar reviews, adelgaza. O al menos me lo digo para convencerme psicológicamente de ello xD._

_Besotes y hasta el siguiente capítulo. ¡Chau!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: **Pillarse una borrachera no es recomendable para domesticar a un Slytherin

La única capaz de contestar al interrogatorio de Rose, fue Lily, quien frunció el ceño mientras daba un paso adelante, como protegiendo a su novio.

-Déjame oler tu aliento –le pidió rápidamente-. ¿Te has pillado una borrachera de nuevo?

-¿Cómo que de nuevo? –inquirió, sintiéndose ofendida-. ¿Por qué clase de mujer me tomas?

-Solamente quiero asegurarme que no estás haciéndome esta escena estando sobria… Te excederías de tus límites –dijo, seria-. Acércate y déjame oler tu aliento –hizo una seña para que se inclinara.

-Mira, ahora mismo sí que me dan ganas de emborracharme para olvidar que estás defendiendo la idea… -miró alternadamente a Nott y a su prima con una mueca-. Bueno, ¡la idea de que te parezca normal que salgas con él!

-¿Y qué tendría de extraño? –se cruzó de brazos, exasperada.

-Pues… -alzó una mano y empezó a alzar cada dedo a medida que enumeraba-. Es un Slytherin, es amigo de Malfoy, tiene un pelo horrible –Nott se llevó la mano a la cabeza y replicó-. Y… ¡Es amigo de Malfoy! Razones suficientes.

-Sí, ¿en qué mundo lo son?

A nadie le sorprendía el escándalo que armaba Rose. Hacía dos años, cuando Albus dijo que tenía una cita con una chica de Slytherin, ella se infiltró en una de sus clases para darle un pergamino kilométrico proclamando el error que cometía al relacionarse con gente de ese tipo. Y claramente, el argumento que más prioridad alcanzaba era que el hermano de la chica, Samuel Zabini, mujeriego reconocido, tenía como mejor amigo a Scorpius Malfoy.

Mark Nott observaba la escena como si se tratara de algo sumamente surrealista. Primero, porque le espantaba lo que decía la prima de su novia, y la segunda era que de verdad parecía estar hablando en serio. Se preguntó si había tenido un tratamiento psicológico en el hospital o si sus pastillas se le habían acabado, ya que nadie en sus cabales podía mencionar que el hecho de ser amigo de Malfoy demostraba que se trataba de una persona con serias deficiencias intelectuales.

Luego de una serie de intercambios vocales entre primas, la que decidió darle punto final a la estúpida discusión fue la menor:

-Te dejaré aquí, Rose. Estoy harta de que malgastes mi preciado tiempo en algo sin sentido cuando podría estar conversando con mi novio y su amigo –tomó la mano de Nott posesivamente y señaló con la otra al rubio-. Si me disculpas, iré a aprovechar el concepto que tenemos los Gryffindors sobre las fiestas.

La mirada de Rose se ensombreció por unos segundos, sacando pequeños gritos ahogados de los presentes. Incluso podían percibir cómo el aire que la rodeaba parecía extrañamente chocar y causar electricidad. Algo así como en las caricaturas animadas, aunque era intrigante porque esto no se trataba de una historia de ficción. ¿O sí?

Pues, como iba diciendo… Los más pequeños, o mejor dicho, los recién adolescentes de catorce años empezaron a retroceder lentamente dejando a la pelirroja sola en un radio de tres metros. Porque estaba enojadísima. No, más que eso. La tensión que se acumulaba a su alrededor era más poderosa que su mortal mirada de banshee rabiosa o sus nudillos apretados de escreguto de cola explosiva furioso. Oh, claro que no. Rose Weasley estaba cabreada y obviamente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como su pequeña prima iba tomada de la mano de un amigo de Malfoy y con éste a su lado como si fuera una persona normal.

-Estás equivocada, Lily –dijo Rose pausadamente. Ella se detuvo cuando la escuchó, pero no volteó. Su novio la miró extrañado-. Si tanto quieres estar de novia con él, tendrás que presentárselo a la familia. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían los abuelos? ¿Y nuestros tíos? Sin considerar a mi padre, claro –levantó la cabeza, mostrando un brillo malicioso en sus ojos celestes. De hecho, su rostro estaba radiante. Los espectadores abrieron la boca sorprendidos por ese cambio radical y Malfoy fue el primero en girarse para entender mejor a qué se refería-. ¿Y James? Tu hermano te haría la vida imposible. Oh, y tu padre… Después del hermoso espécimen que llevó Albus a la familia, créeme que aceptará cualquier chico que traigas a casa –finalizó con cierto aire de ironía.

Si alguna vez alguien se había preguntado cómo alguien tan espontánea, vulgar en vocabulario, medianamente irresponsable y que estudiaba el día antes del examen, podía estar en Ravenclaw, entonces las dudas quedaban despejadas con aquella revelación. Ni si quiera Lily, quien ya había pensando en las consecuencias que traería anunciar que se relacionaba con un Slytherin, había previsto aquel detalle: su padre.

El pasado no era un problema en la vida de los Potter. Sus padres parecían sufrir de cierta amnesia en cuanto a la guerra y todo ese rollo, porque cuando Albus les dijo hacía dos años que salía con una Slytherin, de apellido Zabini, para ellos no fue tema que su padre hubiera sido un mortífago. Sólo Rose y tío Ron habían armado un escándalo, pero nada serio. Con tal que él fuera feliz, entonces toda la familia lo apoyaría.

El punto es que ella era la menor de la familia. La pequeña niña del clan Weasley. Y se notaba en todos los sentidos: la más consentida, la que recibía regalos sin motivo de importancia, la que podía tomarse la libertad de pedirle a alguno de sus tíos el último pedazo de pollo aunque ellos se quedaran sin nada más que comer, etc. Era la pequeña joya de sus abuelos, tíos, primos y padres.

-Te odio –musitó la chica, volteándose para enfrentar a Rose, y entonces miró a Albus, quien seguía en su burbuja aparte con su novia-. ¡Y te odio a ti por salir con esa fulana!

-¿Qué pasa, Lily? –preguntó Nott, confundido. La cara de Rose pareció brillar aún más.

-Lo que ocurre es que soy la menor de la familia. Y en general, todos creen tener permiso en opinar sobre mi vida. Aunque eso pase con todos, al ser una familia enorme, pero… -suspiró cansinamente. La revelación de su prima le traía nuevas complicaciones-. Además, mi hermano trajo a esa hueca a casa en el verano. Enloqueció a mis padres.

-En idioma normal, es que tío Harry no dejará que su preciosa niñita traiga a otro ejemplar digno de un zoológico a casa –Rose caminó a ellos casi dando saltos de alegría, como si estuviera en un prado floreado. Por fin el día parecía sonreírle-. Mi consejo es que no sueñes en durar tanto con Lily, serpiente.

-¡Rose! –replicó la susodicha frunciendo el ceño-. No le digas eso… Ni se te ocurra hacerle caso, Mark.

-¿Entonces…? –se podía escuchar los engranajes del cerebro funcionar-. Yo te quiero, Lily. No creo que eso sea problema para tu familia.

La pareja pareció perderse en sus miradas y casi lanzaban diamantes, brillos y miel. Malfoy y Rose rodaron los ojos un poco incómodos ante esa visión, en especial la última.

-Creo que no es el momento para aquellas muestras de afecto –apuntó el rubio atrayendo la atención de Rose. ¡Ésa era su línea! ¿Por qué él decía lo que ella supuestamente debía establecer?-. Tal como dice Mark, no supondría problema. Sólo deben confiar en su relación y seguir tan felices como siempre.

-Tienes razón, Scorpius –asintió la chica relajándose. Sonrió-. Parece que se me está contagiando la paranoia de Rose…

El trío de nuevos amiguitos siguió su camino, quebrando nuevamente el humor de Rose, quien esta vez no se quedó cabizbaja y los fulminó con la mirada como si algún día pudiera lanzar bombas de fuego al estilo de superhéroes muggles.

Nadie se burlaba de ella. Nadie la dejaba sola así nada más. Nadie se podía ir sin tomar en serio sus palabras. Y absolutamente nadie podía llamar a ese hijo de un hurón por su nombre como si fueran íntimos amigos.

A una velocidad escabrosa, corrió hasta llegar detrás de su prima y hacerla voltear:

-¡Lávate la boca antes de llamarlo por su nombre! –señaló a Malfoy a pocos centímetros de su cara. Él la miró como si fuera algo peor que excrementos de trol y apartó su mano con suavidad, pero rapidez-. ¡Y no creas que te dejaré cometer esta locura! ¡No daré mi aprobación a esta relación!

-¿Y por qué necesitaría tu aprobación? –replicó la chica sacándole la lengua de una manera poco madura-. ¡No eres mi madre, Rose! Ya, déjanos tranquilos y consíguete una vida.

-¿Que los deje tranquilos? –inquirió, ofendida-. ¿Qué te obligaron a fumar? –puso sus manos en sus hombros y empezó a zarandearla mientras Lily entornaba los ojos-. ¡Ya sé, te inyectaron alguna droga!

-La única drogada aquí eres tú –Lily dio un pequeño mordisco a la mano derecha de Rose.

-¡Mi primita jamás había osado tratarme así! –se quejó mientras tocaba su mano haciendo un puchero-. ¡Es la culpa de ese degenerado! –señaló a Nott-. ¡Tú eres el culpable que Lily esté pasando por una etapa rebelde!

-¡Ya, déjalo tranquilo!

-¡Lo dejaré en paz cuando mis manos alcancen su cuello y él prometa alejarse de ti!

-¿Y qué tendría que hacer para ganarme tu aprobación?

Rose, Lily y Malfoy miraron impactados a Nott, quien ya estaba con la espalda chocando contra la pared para evitar que los dedos de la primera rodearan su cuello con intenciones homicidas.

Detrás de todo el miedo que su cuerpo irradiaba, existía mucha seguridad en su voz. No había ningún rastro de duda en su mirada, y a juzgar por la posición de su espalda, que era muy erguida, tampoco pensaba retractarse. Era bastante raro que alguien de su clase estuviera tan determinado. Normalmente, los "hijitos de papás forrados en oro" eran unos cobardes sin remedio. Se escapaban de las discusiones, no tomaban partido por ninguna opción para no quedar mal con nadie y ni siquiera sabían lanzar un buen puñete.

Tal vez por todas esas observaciones fue que Rose bajó los brazos y pareció adoptar una actitud más pasiva. O también cabía la posibilidad que estuviera realmente impactada por lo que había dicho. ¿Quién _realmente_ iba a hacer el esfuerzo de tener su aprobación?

-Mark, por favor –Lily sonrió forzadamente-. ¿De qué hablas? No le sigas el juego. Mi prima tiene serios problemas de estabilidad mental –mostró con su mano a Rose, quien parecía abstraída en su propio mundo-. Mírala. ¿Le temerías a una chica que parece estar en la séptima nube gracias a los efectos de la marihuana?

-Pero si tantos problemas vamos a tener, entonces es mejor empezar aquí –dijo el chico asintiendo fervorosamente-. Estoy seguro que podré agradarle a tus hermanos y al resto de tu familia.

-Como si tener el apoyo de Weasley te sirviera de algo –bufó con sorna el rubio. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo-. Piensa bien lo que dices… ¿Por qué perder el tiempo en sus locuras?

-Tu familia es importante –replicó, obviando las palabras de su amigo-. Es lo mínimo que tengo que hacer para estar en una buena relación contigo.

-Scorpius está en lo cierto, amor –tomó su mentón cariñosamente-. No tienes que hacer esto por mí. Ya sé cuánto me amas y con eso me basta.

El brazo de Rose los separó al mismo tiempo que decía:

-Ya, ya, ya. Terminen con su momento cursi por ahora –ignorando la gélida mirada de su prima, Rose se giró hacia Nott-. Demuestra que eres una buena persona al preocuparte por ganarte la aprobación de la familia de Lily –él sonrió tímidamente-. La pregunta es si de verdad quieres la aprobación de los Potter y el clan Weasley. Muchas personas, varias personalidades… -se acercó hasta llegar a su lado y le dio un amistoso golpe en el brazo, como si fueran compinches-. Ganándote mi aprobación, te ganarías la aceptación casi de toda la familia. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tienes las agallas?

-¡Mark, deja de hacerle caso! –Lily se cruzó de brazos, molesta-. ¡Vamos! Oh… Scorpius, ayúdame a hacerlo entrar en razón –pero el susodicho suspiró diciendo que no le incumbía, aunque era una idea descabellada-. Esto es francamente…

-Sí, las tengo –dijo solemnemente el chico.

Como si alguien hubiera lanzado un encantamiento, para Lily todo se volvió cámara lenta: la boca abriéndose de Scorpius en un dejo de sorpresa, las miradas atónitas de los presentes, la manera en que Rose se reía y le daba varias palmadas en la espalda a su novio diciendo en una voz extremadamente lenta y deforme que le empezaba a caer bien por su entusiasmo, y la propia suya al lanzar la mayor exclamación de repudio ante la paranoia de su prima.

-Mañana nos vemos en la biblioteca, serpiente. A las tres en punto te quiero ver en la sección de Literatura muggle.

-¡Me la vas a pagar, Rose! –le advirtió Lily con menos calma que nunca en su corta vida-. ¿Qué vas a lograr con esto? ¿Tan aburrida estás que quieres arruinarme la vida?

-No diría aburrida… -puso su dedo índice junto a la boca, exagerando su gesto pensativo-. Más bien declararía que el día me cambió la cara. ¡Por fin algo bueno ocurre! –sonrió y le pellizcó las mejillas a Lily, quien se libró de sus manos enseguida-. Ayudarte a detener que sigas arruinando tu propia vida.

-Eres tan…

-Nos vemos. Felicidades por ganar el partido –les guiñó un ojo-. Ya sabes, serpiente. Biblioteca, Literatura muggle, tres en punto. No te atrevas a fallar.

Rose se alejó de ellos sintiéndose repentinamente más liviana. Y feliz. Todo lo complementaba la voz de su prima quejarse con Nott por caer en un plan tan vil como ridículo que ella había inventado. En esos mismos instantes empezó a preguntarse si quizás las peleas de parejas eran un pasatiempo. Al menos, en parejas que odiaba. Como Albus y Julie Godiat, o recientemente Nott y Lily… Sin embargo, el premio gordo se lo llevaría el estar en primera fila viendo a cualquier chica que fuera novia de Flint, diciéndole que su cara era tan asimétrica que en verdad ya no le causaba ternura. ¿Acaso sus padres lo habían creado con los ojos vendados? Aunque la idea de Malfoy, en vez de Flint, era mucho más tentadora.

Cuando llegaba al retrato de la Dama Gorda, éste se abrió y apareció Kate. Sin contar que la morena lucía cansada, le gritó a Rose que dejara de acosar a Malfoy.

-Lily está saliendo con Nott –anunció Rose dejando caer su sonrisa utópica para mostrar por primera vez su verdadera cara: de espanto-. ¡Mi pequeña Lily está saliendo con una serpiente!

-Traducción: amigo de Malfoy –murmuró Kate llevándose una mano a la cara, exasperada-. No es tu hija, Rose. Y aunque lo fuera, estás siendo demasiado melodramática –se la quitó para mirar sin obstáculos a su amiga. Al ver el extraño brillo en sus ojos, Kate preguntó:-. ¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tienes esa mirada… ¿Le pagaste a alguien para que hiciera el trabajo sucio y dejara su cadáver en el fondo del lago?

-Por supuesto que no. No estoy desquiciada –Kate arqueó una ceja, incrédula ante su comentario-. Sólo le haré algunas pruebas para saber si es digno de estar con Lily.

-¿QUÉ?

-En verdad, es demostrarle que ni en ésta ni en otra vida podría gozar el placer de poner sus escamosos dedos sobre su piel. Se arrepentirá de haberse metido con los Weasley.

-Lily lleva el apellido Potter, y nadie se ha metido con los Weasley –torció los ojos. Sabía que era un intento en vano pero debía permanecer indemne en su opinión-. Eres tú la que mete su nariz en vidas ajenas.

El discurso de la morena siguió, pero casi toda palabra fue desechada por Rose. Después de que Kate empezara a gesticular con sus manos una supuesta conversación entre Nott y tío Harry, la pelirroja le atajó el brazo, asustándola un poco. El movimiento había sido demasiado repentino.

-¿Cuánto se demorará ese chico de la barra en preparar un trago fuerte? Un tequila me vendría bien.

Su día había sido una mierda: práctica de quidditch comparable con una bomba nuclear arrasando toda Europa y el descubrimiento que su prima salía con uno de los mejores amigos de Scorpius Malfoy. Nadie podía negarle un tequila.

-No es por ser aguafiestas, pero… -suspiró-. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que bebiste por una causa justa?

-¡Sí, reivindicamos la fama de los Ravenclaws de ser empollones!

Sin decir más, Rose arrastró a Kate dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor. Antes de llegar a la barra, ambas se aseguraron de vengarse del tipo de Hufflepuff que le tocó el trasero minutos antes. Sólo pregúntenle al chico cómo logró quitarse los boxers después de una semana. No por nada, cuando Rose se lo proponía, había crecido en una familia que giraba en torno a las bromas. Cortesía de papá y tío _"Sortilegios Weasley"._

**OoOoO**

Una mañana típica para nuestra protagonista no era nada más ni nada menos que bastante relajada: despertar, conversar un rato con Kate o algunas de sus compañeras que le gustaría dormir más, luego ducharse, después darse cuenta que no había hecho algún deber (generalmente hablamos de Transformaciones o Runas Antiguas) y recibir los retos de sus compañeros porque les restarán puntos a su casa; desayuno en el Gran Comedor con el hermoso auspicio de los pasteles de fresa más deliciosos que haya probado en su vida y del zumo de calabaza necesario para empezar el día. De ahí sólo quedan dos opciones: correr a inventar algo que ocupe dos pergaminos y medio para entregárselo a McGonagall y ser "responsable" o inventar alguna excusa del tipo, "había veneno en las berenjenas de la cena y me enfermé". Y siempre seguido esto último de una mirada desaprobadora de la profesora, restan puntos a Ravenclaw, pero los vuelve a recuperar contestando alguna pregunta en la misma clase.

Ésa es, por lo general, las mañanas de Rose.

Sin embargo, la mañana siguiente de la fiesta de Gryffindor era sábado; por lo que no había clases. Y la pelirroja casi más pequeña del enorme clan Weasley sufría una resaca que la impedía levantarse de la cama.

-Eso te pasa por tomar dos tequilas seguidos –Kate apareció en el campo visual de Rose, tapándole la interesante vista al techo de la habitación de las chicas de sexto año de Ravenclaw. Le mostró un vaso con un líquido anacarado-. Bebe esto y deja de quejarte.

-No puedo moverme.

-Las resacas afectan a la cabeza, no al resto del cuerpo…

-Kate, no seas mala –hizo un puchero y parpadeó lentamente.

-Lamentablemente no soy hombre ni lesbiana, así que eso del parpadeo a velocidad tortuga no me afecta en lo más mínimo –sonrió, burlona-. Además, ¿cómo quieres que te dé la poción si no te sientas? ¿Boca a boca?

-Si haces eso, ten por seguro que mandaría una petición al ministerio para que te mantengas alejada de mí en un radio de tres metros como mínimo.

Se sentó como pudo y tomó la poción, cortesía de su primo James. Él era algo así como el "rey de las fiestas", porque estaba en todas. Incluso en las celebraciones más estúpidas, él incentivaba a sus compañeros a comprar cervezas de mantequilla y a quebrar tantas reglas como fuera posible de la escuela.

Después de ver la primera y hasta el día anterior única borrachera de Rose, se compadeció y le dio la receta de una efectiva poción para resacas. Había sido creada por sus tíos George y Fred, que en paz descansara, en su época escolar y todos los primos la habían heredado. Era la salvación para recomponer el dolor de cabeza, las ojeras y la sensación de oír tres mil veces amplificado cualquier ruido cercano.

-Me pregunto por qué todas las curas milagrosas tienen que saber tan mal –comentó la pelirroja con evidente asco. El sabor de la poción permanecía en su paladar, casi enfermándola-. Es como si el primer sabio en pociones hubiera dicho: "oh, estoy tan aburrido… haré que este recomponedor de huesos tenga sabor a los calzoncillos sucios de mi tatarabuelo Frankie".

-¿Por qué Frankie? –Kate tomó el vaso y lo dejó encima de la mesita de noche.

-No sé. Es como el nombre de un anciano casi calvo y con esos vellos asquerosos en el brazo… -se alzó de hombros-. El punto es que luego de eso, todos los que crean pociones, hacen que tengan sabor a mierda.

-Realmente dudo que haya algún dogma de la mierda en el gusto del ser humano.

-Oye, sí –asintió, pensativa-. Quizás la clave de la mentalidad de la humanidad esté en la mierda. Los desechos, después de todo, son el producto de nuestro primer instinto: comer.

-Mira, me parece sumamente interesante tu tema, Rose –hizo una mueca no muy convencida-; pero, antes de hablar de mierda, ¿no tenías que reunirte con el novio de Lily?

-Por supuesto que sí. Nos íbamos a reunir… -abrió los ojos como platos-. Dime que no son las diez de la mañana.

-No lo son –respondió ella resueltamente.

-¡Mentirosa! –Rose se desprendió de sábanas y frazadas y gateó por encima de la cama, hasta llegar a los pies de ésta para poder ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared-. ¡Son las diez!

-Me pediste que no te dijera que fueran las diez. Y lo hice.

-¡Tengo que domesticar a un Slytherin y ya llegué atrasada!

En un acto digno de admirar, la chica estuvo vestida en menos de dos minutos. Un minuto y cuarenta y cinco segundos, para ser exactos. Y con méritos, puesto que metió su cabeza por el agujero que resultaba ser la manga de la blusa y Kate tuvo que intervenir tirando de la prenda para lograr liberar la cabeza de su amiga de la manga.

Buscó su mochila en una de las tantas esquinas de la habitación y tomó un tintero, pluma y unos rollos de pergaminos, ignorando las quejas de su amiga:

-¡Esos pergaminos son míos, ladrona! Papá me los compró en Roma.

-Los pergaminos sirven para escribir en China, Roma y hasta en la casa de mis abuelos, así que no importa.

-¿De verdad no serviría para hacerte desistir de esto, convertirme en tu esclava y hacer tus deberes por un mes? –preguntó apoyándose junto a la puerta. Rose le dijo que no-. ¿Y si me hago un uniforme y me convierto en una animadora tipo muggle del equipo de quidditch?

Rose terminó de recolectar todo lo necesario mientras su amiga se preguntaba cuándo había pensando en todo eso y si tenía un plan, siendo que la noche anterior no estaba en las condiciones óptimas para siquiera caminar derecha sin caerse.

-Vamos, Kate –le puso una mano en el hombro-. Ambas sabemos que a pesar de ser responsable de tus promesas, tu espíritu por el deporte es tan decadente que preferirías besar a un dementor antes que cantar alguna porra por Ravenclaw.

-Odio que me conozcas tan bien –murmuró antes de suspirar-. Bueno, al menos tenía que intentarlo.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo –abrió la puerta-. Y asegúrate de guardarme el mejor trozo de carne. No quiero quedarme con las sobras.

Una vez que se había ido, Kate se quedó mirando la puerta unos momentos. Quería mucho a su amiga, pero sabía que intervenir en la relación de su prima con ese Slytherin no iba a terminar nada bien. No por nada, la razón principal es que Mark Nott era amigo de Scorpius Malfoy. El Némesis de Rose.

Sin mucho ánimo de seguir pensando en eso, decidió entretenerse. No por nada era agradable reírse de sus compañeros empollones que se la pasaban todo el rato pegados a los libros y desaprovechaban un hermoso sábado soleado como ése. Encantar alguno de los textos resultaría una buena opción… _"Kate Harrison es lo mejor que le ha pasado al mundo después de las ranas de chocolate"._

**OoOoO**

La biblioteca estaba vacía. Literalmente. Ni una mosca volaba, lo que podía indicar que hasta los insectos y posiblemente otros animales tuvieron una agitada noche parrandeando. Madame Pince dormitaba sobre su escritorio, lo cual no era novedad, porque ya siendo una de las profesoras más ancianas de la escuela, parecía recuperar sus años de cautela novata ante cualquiera que ingresara en la biblioteca. De hecho, su sueño era tan pesado y recurrente, que muchos ya ni se atrevían a despertarla para llevarse los libros, sino que los sacaban y luego los devolvían cuando terminaban de ocuparlos. Eso si se acordaban de hacerlo. Sólo los Ravenclaw y algunos Hufflepuffs los regresaban. Por eso a fin de cada mes, los profesores jefe de cada casa hacían una revisión en cada habitación, llegando al final del día con una bolsa llena de los volúmenes más diversos y extraños.

Mark Nott miraba de vez en cuando a la enorme puerta, claramente nervioso. Mientras que a su lado, Scorpius Malfoy hojeaba algunos libros, obviamente aburrido.

-No podría encontrar peor manera de empezar un sábado –comentó el rubio alzando una ceja ante una ilustración de un libro. Era Julieta, de la clásica obra trágica de Shakespeare, tomando la espada de Romeo para matarse-. Despertar para encerrarme en la biblioteca, en la sección muggle y soportando los desvaríos de Weasley. Por cierto, ¿dónde está la campeona de la paranoia mundial? –cerró el libro fuertemente-. No la veo por ningún lado.

-Anda a un oculista, Malfoy. No creo que le temas a un sanador, ¿o sí?

La susodicha estaba frente a ellos. Y ciertamente en un aspecto que ambos consideraron como sorpresivo: pelo desordenado, ojos levemente hinchados, la ropa mal acomodada y con una tostada a medio morder y colgando de sus dientes.

Dejó su mochila encima de la mesa y se sentó sin decir nada. Terminó de engullir la tostada y lamió la mantequilla de sus dedos.

-Esto no es el Gran Comedor, Weasley –dijo Scorpius, enarcando las cejas en un gesto propiamente suyo cuando algo le llamaba la atención-. ¿Y qué tienes en tu cabeza?

-Gracias. Al menos ya sabemos que no tienes problemas de vista… ¿A qué te refieres? –se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sin tocar nada extraño. Mark negó con la cabeza y él señaló sobre sus ojos-. Oh, mierda –murmuró al palpar una gruesa línea que abarcaba toda su frente-. Metí la cabeza en la manga de la blusa cuando me vestía. No creí que de verdad me estrangularía hasta el punto de dejarme una marca –buscó su varita en la mochila.

-Bueno… -el rubio balbuceó mientras observaba junto con Mark todas las cosas que sacaba de las entrañas de su bolso: pergamino, tintero, pluma, una revista, varias cajas de ranas de chocolate vacías, unas gafas de sol, un collar, papeles de goma de mascar, dados, un oso de peluche y finalmente, su varita-. Creo que es momento para repetirte que puedo pedirte una cita en San Mungo cuando quieras para evaluar las razones que tuviste para aceptar que ella te… -puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo-, ella te…

-Llamémoslo clases particulares sobre los Potter y los Weasley –Rose sonrió antes de pronunciar un hechizo y hacer que la marca desapareciera-. Un entrenamiento para lograr entrar en la familia.

-Un entrenamiento para sucumbir al horror y la locura.

-¿Perdón, Malfoy? –su boca se crispó-. ¿Tienes acaso un problema? Yo hablé ayer con Nott, no contigo. No sé qué haces aquí.

-No dejaré a mi amigo a solas con una demente como tú –respondió simplemente.

-Oh, lo siento si todo te incumbe a ti, señor-me-amo-solo-a-mí.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan agresiva? –exigió, inclinándose en su asiento-. Siempre que hablamos, terminas insultándome.

-No puedo ser amable con especimenes como tú.

-Es como si tuvieras alguna disfuncionalidad en el cerebro –siguió sin hacerle caso. Rose frunció el ceño y su cara enrojeció. Una alarma se encendió en su cabeza-. ¿Acaso eres bipolar? ¿Problemas de personalidad? Porque te he visto comportarte como una persona con otros y me llama la atención.

-No sabía que ahora eras psiquiatra. ¿Dónde sacaste tu título? ¿En la universidad de los Palo en el Culo? –los ojos del rubio se ensombrecieron-. ¡Ves! –lo señaló-. ¡Naciste con esa cara, Malfoy! Siempre te pavoneas por ahí con esa cara.

Ambos se acercaban cada vez más, como si cada palabra fuera un combustible que necesariamente servía para inclinarse sobre la mesa. Faltaba poco para que se pusieran sobre ésta y empezarán a comunicarse al más puro estilo cavernícola: con los brazos en alto y usando sus varitas como bates para pegarse.

-¿Con cuál cara?

-Esta misma. Como si estuvieras oliendo mierda y…

Miraron a Mark, quien se contorsionaba de risa en su silla. Tenía hasta lágrimas en los ojos, lo cual fue sorpresa para los dos. Se había quedado callado escuchando la milésima discusión que mantenían a lo largo de sus años escolares y sus ojos pasaban del uno al otro, como si estuviera presenciando un partido de tenis en primera fila. Y había empezado a reírse bajito, y enseguida estalló hasta sentir que su estómago dolía y los ojos se le empañaban.

Se limpió una lágrima y trató de controlar su respiración para poder hablar. Ya hecho, dijo:

-Sabía que me divertiría estando junto a ustedes dos –inspiró profundamente y se compuso, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa-. Me encantaría seguir oyendo sobre la fascinante cara de Scorpius, pero podríamos empezar, ¿les parece? Quedé de salir a caminar con Lily antes del almuerzo y no quiero llegar atrasado.

-Por mí excelente, pero no es mi culpa que tu acompañante sea un cretino –se excusó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Amigo, compórtate –Mark le dio una palmada en la espalda. Rose se preguntó por qué los hombres siempre se entendían a través de golpes-. Hazlo por mí.

Scorpius miró a Rose, quien guardaba algunas cosas en la mochila para despejar la mesa, y después de respirar aire sonoramente, algo así como un suspiro, asintió para acomodarse en la silla.

-Terminado su pequeño momento cursi de amistad… -sacó un pergamino y se dio cuenta que tenían motivos de flores y corazones rosas. Kate sí que es femenina, pensó tratando de pasar por alto ese detalle. Se lo entregó a Mark y deslizó el tintero con la pluma hacia él-, es hora de empezar la primera lección del día.

-¿Cuántas son en total? –preguntó él luego de mirar la decoración del pergamino.

-Depende de ti. Tienes buenas calificaciones y nunca has tenido un castigo, así que asumo que eres buen estudiante –dijo con una sonrisa bastante cordial en el rostro. En otras palabras, falsa. Rose se reía en su interior, pensando que le sería imposible pasar esta clase-. Nos encontramos en la sección de Literatura muggle, porque la mayoría de obras que hay aquí son de amor –tomó el libro que antes ojeaba Scorpius y lo mostró-, Shakespeare es considerado uno de los románticos por excelencia en el mundo occidental muggle. Lo que tienes que hacer es escribir una composición de por qué te gustó Lily.

-¿Algo así como un poema? –inquirió, tomando la pluma. Rose negó con la cabeza mientras fulminaba con la mirada al rubio, quien parecía contenerse en decir algo-. ¿Una obra de teatro a lo Shakespeare?

-Claro que no –dejó el libro para no distraerlo-. Un ensayo. Sin límite de palabras y de estilo libre… Algo así como si le estuvieras hablando a un amigo de tu novia.

-Considerando que es imposible usar el verbo "hablar" en una carta… -murmuró Scorpius, pero al ver la mirada que Rose y Mark le dirigieron, tosió-. Vale. Fue la última vez.

Una vez que Mark se dispuso a escribir, Rose miró hacia todos lados sin saber qué hacer. Además de ver casi telarañas en los estantes, porque los libros escaseaban, se fijó en una fea mancha del techo. Parecía de humedad. O como si alguien hubiera lanzado deliberadamente una bomba apestosa bajo sus narices.

Tratando de no posar sus ojos en su Némesis, tomó nuevamente el ejemplar de las obras completas de Shakespeare y empezó a hojearlo. Había ilustraciones hermosas, aunque algunas no se relacionaban en nada con los personajes. Por ejemplo, Catalina de la _"Fierecilla Domada"_ debía verse ruda y segura, pero en cambio, en el dibujo aparecía una chiquilla dulce y vestida de colores tan puros como el cielo. ¿Acaso el dibujante había reprobado primer grado en la escuela muggle? Porque eso era tener serios problemas de lectura.

-Listo –dijo Mark luego de varios minutos. Dejó la pluma en el tintero y le iba pasar el pergamino a la pelirroja, pero ésta hizo una seña para que leyera en voz alta-. Vale… -se aclaró la garganta-. _Lily Potter me encanta porque es todo lo que me atrae de una mujer. Tiene la palabra justa en el momento indicado: consuela en la tristeza, anima en la culpa, se entusiasma en la alegría, escucha en la nostalgia, aconseja en la duda. Y más. Tiene una seguridad que me inquieta y está dispuesta a proteger las causas que le parecen justas, a veces sin tener la verdadera noción de las consecuencias. Y su corazón… Ella es tan…_

-Mal –le interrumpió con firmeza. Él despegó los ojos del pergamino, impactado-. Mira, si no tuviera esta jaqueca, créeme que habría salido corriendo con eso.

-Pero… -abrió la boca varias veces.

-Puede ser que sientas eso por ella ahora. Repito: ahora, en el presente –dijo al ver que Scorpius iba a intervenir-. Quiero que me digas por qué te gustó en primer lugar. Qué te atrajo de ella cuando aún no la conocías bien.

Asintió y tomó otro pergamino para disponerse a reescribir el pequeño ensayo.

-¿Y qué tanto me miras, eh? –volteó, molesta hacia el rubio.

-Estás frente a mí. Y creo que un ser humano despierto es mucho más interesante de mirar que a Madame Pince produciendo un río de baba por allá –contestó, señalando hacia la profesora.

-Tus ojos perfectamente podrían dirigirse a otro sitio… No porque tú estés frente a mí, te acoso.

-¿Llamas el hecho de observar, un acoso? –una sonrisa incrédula se formó en sus finos labios-. Has llegado a un nuevo nivel en exageración, Weasley.

-No exagero. Sólo rectifico hechos obvios. ¿Alguna queja con ello?

-Varias –dijo resueltamente.

-Eh… Listo –anunció Mark ignorando el fuego imaginario que se lanzaban por los ojos. Rose se acomodó en su silla para escuchar mejor-. _A Lily ya la conocía por ser una del clan de los Weasley y por ser la hija de Harry Potter. También, su pelo no es difícil de ignorar. Así como sus interesantes intervenciones… Una tarde salimos de Pociones, y tenía que ir a la lechucería a encontrarme con mi hermano menor, quien va tercer año, como Lily, y lo encontré discutiendo con unos Hufflepuffs por… _¿Ahora qué?

Las cejas de Rose casi desaparecían de su frente, tan arqueadas que las tenía. Su expresión era indudable: aburrimiento.

-¿Eso le dijiste a este pseudo-hombre en esa situación? –movió la cabeza para apuntar a Scorpius, quien suspiró ante el nuevo calificativo que le había dado-. Asumo que desde allí empezaron a frecuentar, ¿no? –él asintió-. Entonces, hablaste con tus amigos luego y tuviste que decirles algo sobre Lily…

-Es que…

-Te lo explicaré de esta manera –carraspeó y cambió la voz a una octava más grave:-. _"Oh, Mal... Scor… Malfoy, acabo de hablar con Lily" –_nuevamente cambió la voz, pero ésta vez a una aguda, muy de niña-. _"¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y qué pasó?". "Nada, hablamos y quedamos de ir a Hogsmeade la siguiente semana". "Genial. ¿Y qué le viste?". "Oh, es que sus ojos… Son tan seguros. Y la manera en que defendió a mi hermanito fue admirable. Y la forma en que tiene las justas palabras para cada ocasión… Me atrajo como un imán…" –_volvió a carraspear-. ¿Bien? ¿Entendiste mi punto?

-Creo que sí –sacó la punta de la pluma del tintero-. Pero hay algunas cosas que se reservan sólo para hombres.

-¿Y qué? –preguntó resueltamente. Ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos con algún mensaje que no pudo descifrar y luego a ella. Mark Nott alzó la mano, y balbuceó letras que no tenían ningún significado-. Si quieres decir lo obvio, hazlo, Nott –dijo después de entender a qué quería llegar. Se irguió para realzar su figura-. Soy mujer. Tengo pechos, hormonas y más. ¿Acaso no puedes decirlo sin abrir la boca como un retardado? –él se reclinó en su asiento, nervioso-. ¡A eso me refiero! -golpeó la mesa con una mano, decidida-. Necesitamos algo de honestidad aquí, Nott. La familia de los Weasley y Potter se compone primordialmente por hombres, y no todos son unos celosos empedernidos por cuidar la compostura. A veces la sinceridad se valora porque nos define como normales en este mundo.

-Es que…

-Mira, Nott –Rose suspiró, tratando de no alterarse. Ya le quería pegar con el volumen de Shakespeare por cabeza dura-. Aprende a llamar cada cosa por su nombre. Pechos como pechos, vergüenza como tal, atracción a primera vista como uno… y vagina como vagina –agregó, sólo para reírse por la expresión escandalizada de su rostro-. Oye, no seas tan conservador. No me digas que ni siquiera puedes oír partes del cuerpo humano.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse y hasta ahogarse, mientras le dolía el estómago como si hubiera hecho más de mil abdominales. Mark Nott era tal como se lo imaginaba: un chico que se daba aires de simpatía y relajo ante cualquier evento, pero no era más que un pobre conservador. De tipo medieval. El hecho de no poder decir que Rose no era hombre por evidentes partes de su anatomía no era más que una comprobación.

Ante la sorpresa de su Némesis y Nott, ella se empezó a levantar.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Mark rápidamente.

-No seguir perdiendo mi tiempo –dijo escuetamente. Guardó algunas cosas en su mochila y se quedó con los dados un poco más. Levantó la mirada hacia el novio de su prima-. Te dije que había que tener agallas para entrar a la familia. Y evidentemente, tú no las tienes.

-Eso no lo afectaría en nada –irrumpió el rubio, animando más a su amigo. Rose frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué te importa todo esto? Weasley te asusta, nada más. No necesitas clases-

-Si no eres capaz de desinhibirte un poco y ser sincero, nunca podrás llevarte bien con James Potter y Dominique Weasley –al decir aquello, sólo faltaba que en la cabeza de Mark aparecieran antenas para captar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su voz-. Los más deslenguados de la familia y los que, al ganarse su simpatía, también le caes bien a otros más.

Sin decir más, se giró.

Luego de algunos pasos, Rose quiso hacer un baile de la victoria. ¡Había conseguido que Mark dejara a su prima! O al menos, así pasaría. Se encargaría ella personalmente de acorralar a James la siguiente semana para contarle casualmente que su hermanita menor sale con un Slytherin. Y James los odia. Algo así como Rose, pero algo más creíble, porque él simplemente no trata con ellos y sí los ve como personas.

-Weasley, espera –se detuvo, algo sorprendida. Miró por el hombro hacia la mesa y vio que Mark Nott estaba de pie. Su amigo simplemente lo observaba con curiosidad-. La verdadera razón por la que me fijé en Lily fue por… -inspiró con profundidad, como si eso le fuera a dar coraje. Rose se giró con inquietud. ¿Iba a decir lo que realmente creía que diría? Y qué redundante pensaba-. Porque tiene un trasero espectacular. Y desde principios de año la miraba más de la cuenta por eso.

Marcus Nott, hijo de Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass, no sólo se había osado a decir la palabra "trasero" en un lugar altamente público. No, señoras y señores. También reveló ante una mujer, y no cualquiera, sino la prima de su novia, que lo primero que sintió por ella al conocerla fue una atracción puramente física por su anatomía.

-¿Es eso lo que querías oír, no? –preguntó sin una pizca de vergüenza-. Eso dije a Sam y Scorpius. Lo recalqué cuando quedamos de salir a Hogsmeade la primera vez.

-Pues… -la jaqueca de Rose se triplicó. Sus planes se habían ido al caño-, sí. Exactamente eso te pedía –murmuró tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

¿Quién se creía él para arruinar su felicidad? Ya tenía en su mente un perfecto panorama de James topándose con Nott en un pasillo poco visitado y usando cualquier método para espantarlo de su hermana. Entonces él se iba para nunca más volver, desapareciendo así de la vida de Lily. Obviamente de fondo hay una música de película épica, cuando el ejército de los chicos buenos gana. Y no podía faltar una iluminación que resaltara los colores del futuro de su prima sin la serpiente. Algo así como feliz: un torbellino de tonalidades. Ah, y las típicas explicaciones al final de las películas muggles: "Cuatro años después, Lily se graduó de Hogwarts y salía con un chico que colaboraba activamente a salvar a los niños de África"…

Tosió, y lo más veloz posible, trató de concentrarse en la situación actual. De una manera u otra debía conseguir que Lily dejara de salir con él. Y todos los recursos servían.

-Pasaste la prueba, Nott. Felicidades –dijo, acercándose con una gran sonrisa hipócrita. Pestañeó un par de veces para darle más sinceridad a su actuación-. Me has demostrado que sí puedes ser honesto cuando se necesita.

-Er… ¿una prueba? –preguntó él, y ella asintió-. ¿No dirás nada a sus hermanos de lo que admití, verdad? Me colgarían vivo.

-Por supuesto que no –quizás si lo haga, pensó-; jamás te humillaría de esa manera –pero te lo mereces por desvivirte por el trasero de mi primita, se dijo-. ¿Quién piensas que soy? ¿Una lunática?

-Bueno… -dio un golpe a Scorpius en el hombro evitando que él respondiera porque diría que sí-. No lo sé. Sólo tenía que asegurarme. En fin, ¿qué significa que pasé la prueba?

Que no tienes idea de lo que te espera: la humillación será tu inminente caída, pensó Rose con una risa diabólica. Mental, por supuesto. No se reiría delante de ellos de esa manera.

-La verdadera clase comienza el martes, luego de Encantamientos. Nos vemos aquí mismo –dijo pausadamente, y tomó el tintero, la pluma y los pergaminos restantes-. Ya que eres honesto, tus primeros objetivos serán James y Dominique.

Se retiró después de despedirse con un movimiento de mano. Necesitaba un analgésico urgente, porque la poción no le había hecho efecto. Aunque tenía serias dudas que el dolor de cabeza ya no era provocado por su borrachera. De hecho, ya lo había sentido antes. Y siempre la causa de él era el estúpido, arrogante, superdotado cerebralmente hablando, energúmeno de…

-Si te gusta la sinceridad, Weasley, déjame decirte que no heredaste el cuerpo de Lily. Pero tu trasero no está tan mal… Sólo le falta algo de equipaje a tu cajuela –añadió con voz divertida-. ¿Qué? –preguntó en voz baja. Seguramente su amigo lo había regañado-. Ella dijo que la honestidad era clave. Si también estaré contigo en esto, pues que me sirva de algo, ¿no?

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Desde ahora en adelante, se dijo mientras salía de la biblioteca, nunca más consideraría el nombre de Albus horrible. Los padres de Malfoy debían estar en un coma etílico para llamarlo así. ¿Hyperion? ¿Qué era eso? ¿El nombre de una droga muggle? Vamos, que su tío Harry no podía compararse a _Hyperion_… pero simplemente porque él era su tío y no un Malfoy. De ser así, en verdad consideraría analizarlo psicológicamente por nombrar así a Albus.

En fin. El problema central era otro: deshacerse de Nott no sólo significaba que dejaría a su prima en paz, sino que podría dar una lección a Malfoy. Le ganaría de una vez por todas, como en un enfrentamiento decisivo.

Si él quería una batalla, ella le daría guerra. Con grandes cañones y se pintaría la cara con rayas de colores; porque los amigos de Scorpius Malfoy eran sus archienemigos.

* * *

**N/A: ****Lo siento la demora, aunque no fue tanta. Esperé terminar de escribir el cuarto capítulo del fic para poder publicar éste. Quiero estar adelantada respecto a lo que ustedes leen, así luego no tendré problemas enfrentando la trama y todo eso.**

**Este capítulo fue sugerido por mi beta para que se llamase "Cuestión de ****culos", nombre el cual casi uso, porque tiene razón. Vamos, que me parece demasiado de película romántica que los personajes se enamoren inmediatamente sin haberse sentido atraídos físicamente en algo. Y Rose piensa tal cual xD. Esto fue una pequeña crítica a todas las historias que nos hacen creer que el amor es inmediato (aunque hay casos, no lo niego).**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Son un encanto. Y ya saben que si me mandar reviews, me hacen feliz y al estar de buen humor, puede que suba el siguiente capítulo más rápido.**

**El siguiente capítulo es… divertidísimo. Al menos eso creo. Un mega LOL total., todo gracias a Rose, James Potter Jr. y Dominique Weasley.**

**Besotes, chau.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:** El interés por la biología es directamente proporcional a las horas de esparcimiento recreativo

-Vale… -dijo Kate al oír nuevamente la segunda fase del plan de Rose. Le quitó el plato de pollo e ignoró los reclamos de la pelirroja, quien parecía llorar por la ausencia de comida-. Has llegado a un nuevo punto de…

-Brillantez. Soy una genio –le cortó con una sonrisa amplia. Antes que su amiga replicara, le advirtió sin separar los dientes que complementaban su casi angelical imagen-. No me contradigas, o si no te rasguñaré –Kate abrió los ojos, asustada. Negó con la cabeza, provocando ahora una expresión menos amenazadora por parte de Rose-. Entonces… Dame el pollo. _Ahora_.

-Parece que la comida despierta tus instintos asesinos, Rose –dijo una voz ajena.

Albus apareció detrás de la susodicha y se sentó en el espacio libre junto a ella. No vaciló ante la mirada de odio que le dirigió ésta antes de atacar el pollo, y las saludó con un entusiasmo propiamente suyo. Pocas veces estaba de mal humor, por lo que verle una sonrisa en su rostro era casi normal. Cuando Albus dejara de sonreír, eso significaría que algo mal estaba pasando en el mundo.

Como que Lily esté saliendo con Mark Nott, pensó Rose tragando sonoramente.

-Al menos mis instintos despiertan por algo apetecible para la gran mayoría de la gente –dijo, alcanzando su zumo de calabaza-. No podría decir de lo mismo por tu gusto en chicas.

-Julie está bien. Gracias por preguntar –torció los ojos-. No sé por qué te cae tan mal. Es simpática, inteligente y graciosa. ¿Verdad, Kate? –la aludida asintió con reticencia, seguramente por la _pacífica_ mirada de Rose.

-Si por simpática, inteligente y graciosa te refieres a que sabe despertar ciertos instintos masculinos, pues te felicito –bebió de un solo trago el contenido del vaso-. Pero te recuerdo que ustedes siempre eligen mal, primo. No usas el cerebro, sino tu _varita_. Recién a los treinta podrás tener la suficiente madurez para elegir a alguien que te convenga.

-¿Cómo quién? –inquirió él, curioso.

-Bueno… -miró hacia todos lados, y fijó su mirada en su mejor amiga de todos sus años escolares-. Kate, por ejemplo. Inteligente, vivaz, alegre y con pasatiempos que van más allá de comprar y liar con un gilipollas.

-¡Hey, Rose! –las mejillas de Kate se sonrosaron.

-Dejando de lado el hecho que me has calificado de gilipollas por salir con Julie –dijo arqueando una ceja-, tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto importante –se revolvió el cabello y Rose se contuvo de pegarle a las babosas que miraban a su primo como estrella de cine-. ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Lily?

-La estoy salvando.

Él la miró sin creerle y sin mucho tiempo, tradujo su escueta respuesta como: "le estoy arruinando su vida". Mientras Rose hacía gran empeño en defenderse y a la vez terminar su almuerzo, Albus empezó a contar a Kate la crisis nerviosa que vivía su hermana menor gracias a la intervención de Rose en su relación con Nott.

Esa misma mañana, Albus estaba en los jardines jugando snap explosivo con algunos compañeros de casa. Se reponían de la fiesta y comentaban algunas anécdotas jugosas que habían pasado por la noche, hasta que la menor de los Potter irrumpió entre los chicos de sexto año y con un demoledor movimiento de su dedo índice, lo obligó a seguirla hasta la orilla del lago.

-¿Sabes qué resultado tiene que tu hermana menor te suelte la bomba que sale hace más de dos meses con Nott, que Rose entró en su fase anti-Malfoy, y que ahora su novio estaba siendo abducido bajo la demencia de la misma? –suspiró, agobiado.

-Asumiendo que Lily es igual a Rose… -Kate miró momentáneamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, sin encontrar la melena pelirroja de la chica-, te amenazó con algo y por eso vienes a intervenir por ella.

-¡Me va a romper mi escoba! –confesó, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Kate se sorprendió por su ataque de dramatismo-. Si permito que Rose continúe, encontraré el cadáver de mi Nimbus 2030 en mi baúl…

-Ni que fueras tan buen jugador para morir por tu escoba –murmuró Rose. Albus la fulminó-. ¿Qué? Al final nos haría un favor si te asesina la Nimbus. Ravenclaw ganaría la copa sin ningún problema.

-Podrías compadecerte de tu primo, Rose. Por tu culpa, pagaré yo la escoba rota.

-Me daría hasta un poco de pena si no fuera porque aceptas tan de buena manera que ella salga con Nott.

El intercambio verbal era cada vez más agresivo y hablaban tan rápido, que Kate ya no llegaba a escuchar las frases completas. Y cuando empezó a distorsionar lo que decían, del tipo que empezó a escuchar "Nott tiene un buen cuerpazo", supo que debía dejar de prestar atención al código Potter-Weasley.

Luego de seis años conviviendo entre el enorme clan Weasley, se había dado cuenta que no valía la pena devanarse los sesos para entender qué se decían cuando estaban envueltos en una de sus intensas discusiones. Era como descifrar el lenguaje de los chimpancés combinado con el de las moscas. Es decir: imposible. Aunque como fanática de las películas muggles, su pasión en cuanto a las peleas verbales le recordaba vagamente a los italianos sentados en su típica mesa con mantel a cuadrille rojo y blanco, sirviéndose de una gran olla de pastas y maldiciendo cada dos palabras dichas en una frase.

-No me digas qué hacer, Albus –sentenció la pelirroja, crispando la boca en un gesto muy parecido a la profesora McGonagall. No sorprendería que en cualquier momento pudieran salirle arrugas y usar sombreros extravagantes-. Creo estar en mi derecho de proteger la honra de Lily, mi más amada prima.

-Primero, no estamos en 1560 para que hables de "honra". Falta poco para que el día de su matrimonio muestres una sábana manchada o algo –rodó los ojos. Mostró dos dedos, para dar énfasis a su enumeración-. Segundo, creí que tu prima favorita era Victoire, porque en los almuerzos familiares prácticamente eres capaz de encerrar a Lily en un pozo para que Victoire esté contigo toda la tarde. Y tercero –alzó una ceja-, estás infringiendo en el derecho de libertad personal que está tanto en la constitución muggle como los derechos mágicos.

-Si me dejas tranquila y le dices a Lily que amenacé con dejarte sin pelo en cada zona de tu cuerpo, te compraré nuevos guantes de quidditch –dijo entornando sus ojos-. ¿Qué te parece? –le tendió la mano, como si fueran a cerrar un trato.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo –estrecharon las manos, cordialmente.

-No entiendo cuál es todo el lío con el quidditch –comentó Kate y de inmediato miró a los primos, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido al decir aquello. No se podía negar que Albus y Rose eran familiares, porque sabían dominar a la perfección el arte de matar con la mirada-. Vale, lo siento –se disculpó, dejando los cubiertos encima de su casi vacío plato-. Es que todo se limita al juego. Rose planea cómo deshacerse de Nott como si fuera un partido y tú te vendes con tal de tener unos guantes.

-¿Unos guantes? –inquirió Albus, y se inclinó hacia Kate-. ¿Unos comunes guantes?

-De piel de dragón, Kate –dijo Rose, y suspiró al ver que el rostro de su amiga seguía hecho un puzzle, tal como si eso no tuviera sentido-. No importa. El punto es que ya solucionado el problema, puedo concentrarme en el plan.

Preguntó a Albus qué haría James en la tarde del martes, y él le dijo que no tenía la menor idea.

-Aunque en general siempre se la pasa en los jardines molestando a los Slytherins… -añadió pensativo-. Como tiene tanto tiempo libre… Él está segurísimo que tío George y tu papá lo van a contratar en la tienda.

-Pero qué pésima excusa para no estudiar –Rose sacó una manzana de una fuente y se puso de pie-. ¿A tiempo libre le llama hurgarse la nariz y hacer bromitas estúpidas?

-Oye, no podemos escoger a la familia… -se encogió de hombros, con una media sonrisa-. ¿Qué harán?

-Iremos a dormir. La fiesta de ayer fue agotadora –contestó la pelirroja, probando la fruta-. ¡Qué asco! –devolvió el pedazo a su mano y lo dejó junto con la manzana en su plato-. Esto sabe a los calcetines de mis abuelos muggles.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Kate miró a Albus, ignorando las caras nauseabundas de su amiga.

-Oh, es que todos harán lo mismo, y la verdad, es que no tengo sueño –le sonrió-. Supongo que otro día podemos conversar, ¿no?

-¡Kate, ven! –ambos se giraron hacia la chica, quien ya estaba de pie cerca de la puerta. ¿Cómo había llegado allá, si hacía tan sólo un segundo estaba junto a Albus reclamando por el servicio de los elfos?-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nos vemos –se despidió de Albus y caminó hasta llegar al final de la mesa, la rodeó y llegó junto a la pelirroja que la esperaba ya en la puerta-. ¿A qué te refieres con qué me pasa?

Rose bostezó, y empezaron a caminar para llegar lo antes posible a la torre de Ravenclaw.

-No sé, es que mientras te gritaba, mirabas a Albus como… -se quedó en silencio, y Kate no supo si se trataba que estuviera escogiendo bien las palabras o ya estuviera quedándose dormida-. Raro. No sabría cómo decirlo.

Se demoraron un poco y no entraron en la sala común porque Rose estaba ya tan malhumorada por el sueño, que le gritó al pomo de la puerta que disparara su pregunta lo antes posible, de una manera tan potente, que hasta Rowena Ravenclaw hubiera sido capaz de escucharlo desde su estaba preparándose para acampar en una esquina del pasillo cuando Kate calmó un poco sus carcajadas para por fin contestar:

-La falla numérica del ser humano en el tiempo, es el número cuatro romano. En los relojes aparece escrito con cuatro rayas, y no con una raya y el cinco romano –el pomo suspiró y les abrió la puerta. Kate volvió a reírse-. Ya podemos entrar, Rose… ¿Rose?... ¡Rose, no uses esa armadura de almohada!

**OoOoO**

Martes. Tres de la tarde (por ende, después de Encantamientos para los de sexto). Biblioteca. Madame Pince borrando las páginas de un libro de Gilderoy Lockhart con su río de baba. Hace un frío de los mil demonios. Y la pregunta del millón es…

-¿Quién diantres es Lockhart? –musitó Rose encorvada frente a la bibliotecaria. Leía con interés las pocas palabras intactas de los fluidos de la mujer.

El nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar, pero en la voz de su madre. Y como ésta le había hablado de cada científico, escritor, inventor, brujo, fundador, presidenta y personaje viviente desde que tenía un año, casi a modo de cuento de dormir, no podía acordarse con facilidad. Su papá aún se burlaba cuando su mamá recordaba con nostalgia cuando Hugo y ella eran unos infantes: _"¿Qué pretendías con los niños al acurrucarlos contándoles que Watson y Crick demostraron que el ADN humano es de doble hélice? ¿Convertirlos en unos empollones?"._ Casi podía ver su cara de terror al notar que su esposa no encontraba graciosa su broma.

Reincorporándose, sonrió al recordar a su familia. Quería mucho a sus padres y la verdad es que los extrañaba. En especial a su papá. A veces deseaba que Hogwarts no fuera un internado y pudiera dormir en casa, y pasar los fines de semana allí. ¡Podría jugar quidditch con su papá todos los domingos! Y hasta sería capaz de ver a tía Ginny más seguido. Ella sí que era genial. Casi su amor platónico deportivo. Gracias a la cámara de video de su mamá, podía disfrutar de todas las cintas que mostraban los partidos de su tía cuando jugaba como profesional. Si no fuera por el lavado de cerebro que le dio su papá desde recién nacida _–"¡Ron, no sigas guardando ese móvil de los Chudley Cannons! ¡Está lleno de polillas y arañas!"_ decía enojada todos los veranos su mamá-, seguramente no sería tan fanática de los naranjos.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?

-Te lo he dicho mil veces. No me hagas repetirlo –respondió Nott cansinamente.

Mark Nott estaba sentado en el mismo puesto que el sábado. A su lado, Scorpius Malfoy tenía un pergamino y pluma en mano. Al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, éste bajó la cabeza y empezó a escribir.

Nuestra protagonista los miró por un rato detrás de un estante. No creía que llegarían a tiempo; en especial después que ella misma hubiera llegado atrasada la vez anterior. Aunque, la verdad, podría haberse debido más al hecho que le estaba dando un entrenamiento intensivo a Nott sobre los Weasley y Potter.

-¿Realmente quiere pasar por esto? –dijo en voz baja la pelirroja antes de salir de su escondite y se dirigió hasta los chicos-. Buenas tardes, pupilo –saludó en una excelente imitación del profesor Longbottom: simpatía, aunque un dejo de autoridad. Tenía que hacerle creer que sus intenciones eran buenas-. No me digas que viniste directamente aquí luego de Encantamientos…

-Sí –Nott le sonrió-. No quería estar atrasado.

-Oh, ansioso por la clase. Eso me agrada mucho –no sabes lo que te espera, pensó malévolamente-, y habla aún mejor de ti.

Se sentó frente a ellos después de dejar su mochila en el asiento contiguo. Ocultó un poco su barbilla en la bufanda, el invierno era su época mas detestada del año, y juntó las manos ceremoniosamente para dar comienzo a la primera lección oficial.

-La prueba del sábado fue necesaria para ver que tienes agallas, Nott. Las ganas de superarse son importantes en cualquier ámbito –explicó con parsimonia-. Y el resultado final de este entrenamiento, no es solamente que puedas llegar a la casa de la abuela y sobrellevar con creces una tarde con el clan Weasley… -tomó aire y él también junto las manos sobre la mesa. Llevaba guantes verdes, se fijó Rose-, sino que demuestres que eres digno de estar con Lily. Como todos los que estén con cualquier mujer del clan.

-¿Todos deben pasar por un entrenamiento? –inquirió, confundido, y ella rió.

-Deberían, porque en una familia donde bien hay una organización tan compleja como la de un país, es importante la pareja de cada miembro –abrió su mochila y sacó un cuaderno, pero lo dejó encima de la mesa sin tocar-. Las mujeres son como las manzanas de un árbol, Nott –él asintió lentamente, escuchándola atentamente-. Las mejores se encuentran en la cima, y los chicos no las buscan porque temen caerse y herirse en el intento. En cambio, se conforman con las manzanas caídas; las más machucadas, pero fáciles –dijo con desprecio, y arqueó una ceja-. Es así como las manzanas de más arriba piensan que algo está mal con ellas, cuando en realidad, son maravillosas. Sólo tienen que esperar por el chico indicado, el suficientemente valiente para escalar todo el tronco y llegar a la punta –sonrió, y lo señaló sin ningún recato-. Y tú, Mark Nott, te has encaramado hasta la cima para tener a una manzana peculiar: Lily, la más pequeña y consentida del clan Weasley. El punto es que si eres lo suficientemente hábil para arrancarla sin caerte… Y para eso, tendrás un entrenamiento especial.

-¿Y no es culpa de las manzanas que crecen en los lugares más peligrosos para que uno no pueda sacarlas?

La respiración de Rose se cortó de repente. Apretó los puños y dirigió sus ojos hacia el dueño de la calmada voz: su Némesis.

Sin haberse percatado, el rubio platinado había quitado su atención de fuera lo que estuviera escribiendo y observaba con interés a Rose. Sin saber desde cuándo había salido de su burbuja, ella sintió que su sangre le hervía. Tal como cuando él le corregía algo en clases al segundo en que ella le contestara al profesor de turno frente a todos. Para su pesar, siempre tenía razón, pero no estaban en clases. De hecho, eran _sus_ clases. Ella era la profesora, y debido a eso, tenía el poder.

-Por supuesto que no –respondió dejando de usar el tono dulce y hablándole agriamente, como de costumbre-. Hasta biológicamente los hombres maduran después que las mujeres, y por eso ellas terminan emparejándose con hombres mayores. Y ellos, al tener más experiencia y nueva visión de vida, pueden encontrar alguna rama que los ayude a afirmarse mientras sacan la manzana.

-Interesante tu teoría, Weasley –dejó la pluma en el tintero y la miró por unos instantes. Rose bufó impaciente, porque todos los engranajes de su cerebro trabajaban para cubrir cualquiera de sus ataques-, pero tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué hablas de las mujeres sin incluirte en el grupo? Por lo que sé, eres una mujer.

-Es simple: hay pocas que ya sabemos esto y no dejamos que cualquier imbécil nos conquiste.

-¿Te crees superior al resto?

-Sí –respondió tajante. Algo en los ojos grises de él pareció encenderse al oírla, pero en eso no quiso ahondar la pelirroja-, porque no soy una manzana podrida. Además, Malfoy, ¿qué reclamas? Tú eres uno de los que tiene un canasto preparado cada semana para recoger a las fáciles.

-Bueno, hay que hacer lo menos complicado cuando se está cansado –se excusó con una sonrisa burlona. Estiró los brazos, agregándole más credibilidad a su parlamento barato made in _Malfoylandia_, según Rose-. Ya sabes, sacarse Extraordinarios en todas las clases es ciertamente agotador…

-¿Podrías dejar de interrumpir la clase? –preguntó luego de quedarse sin habla por un par de segundos. Él se alzó de hombros y negó con la cabeza, mientras que Nott trataba de ocultar una sonrisita divertida por la escena que ofrecían-. Mi vida era de color rosa mientras pretendía que tu existencia no fuera más que el vestigio de un recuerdo molestoso. Como cuando una costra crece en una herida y quieres rascártela hasta triturarla.

Él volvió a fijarse en el pergamino y siguió escribiendo. Rose lo miró durante un rato hasta que se convenció que, por su bienestar físico, le convendría seguir así hasta que la clase terminase.

-Vale, como te dije el sábado, tu primer objetivo será James. Quizás ande con Dominique, pero el principal es el primero –le tendió el cuaderno y le hizo una seña para que lo abriera. Mark así lo hizo y abrió la boca, sorprendido. Dentro había una foto de James con algunos datos básicos como fecha de nacimiento, padres, color favorito, frases típicas, y más-. En la siguiente página está la ficha de Dominique –le informó-. Si le llegas a agradar a James, él de inmediato le dirá a Dominique lo genial que eres. Así matas dos pájaros de un tiro. Ambos son casi dos gotas de agua separadas por padres distintos.

Mientras Mark leía con detenimiento la ficha, Rose inevitablemente contemplaba a Scorpius. Seguía absorto como antes en el pergamino, y frunció el ceño al notar que escribía sin parar. Eran oraciones largas y en prosa. Se parecía al estilo de un ensayo o redacción, notó antes de desear poder leer el título. No podía acercarse, sino él se daría cuenta y la pillaría con las manos en la masa. Y no iba a mostrarse interesada en algo que él estuviera haciendo, porque eso sería denigrante.

Sólo le quedaba lanzar hipótesis. Si se trataba de una redacción, entonces… ¡La única posibilidad es que estuviera escribiendo la de Pociones! El día anterior el vejestorio de Slughorn les había mandado una redacción de dos mil palabras sobre las características y efectos del Felix Felicis. Pero se entregaba la siguiente semana. ¿Acaso ése era el secreto de Malfoy? ¿Cuándo le daban un deber hacerlo el mismo día?

-Si te esforzaras en hacer por adelantado los deberes y estudiar, serías la primera de la generación, Rose –le decía Thomas Roswell cuando salían de alguna clase y ella despotricaba contra los sistemas de evaluación al ver que su calificación era menor que la de su Némesis-. Pero parece que usas todo tu tiempo en el quidditch.

Vale, tenía razón. Y de hecho, su mamá se lo repetía por lo menos cinco veces cada día que estaba en casa. No entendía por qué no se entusiasmaba en cuando a los estudios como lo hacía con el quidditch. Ella tampoco, sólo sabía que era más entretenido que ser una empollona ahogada en biblias del conocimiento. Además, como la mayoría de los Ravenclaw eran de esos come libros, alguien debía preocuparse del quidditch. Y ella había recibido el mensaje divino de Rowena Ravenclaw en su primera clase de vuelo.

Malfoy tomó otro pergamino, debajo del que ya había terminado de escribir, y siguió en lo suyo sin siquiera darse cuenta que estaba bajo su estudio.

Sabía que era difícil combatir contra él. Malfoy no estaba interesado en el quidditch; y su fuerte eran los estudios. Y las chicas, claramente. No era raro verlo con una nueva cada mes. En cambio, el fuerte de ella era el quidditch. Ninguno de los dos trataba de jugar en las mismas condiciones, y normalmente ella era la que se rebajaba a entrar en la competencia de quién obtenía mejor calificación, en el cual, muy a su vergüenza, perdía con frecuencia.

Escuchó pasos y volteó, preguntándose quién sería.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír como si hubiera visto algún descuento en la tienda de deportes. Parecía que ése era su día de suerte: sus primos James Potter y Dominique Weasley entraban en la biblioteca.

-¿Ya has terminado? –preguntó a Mark una vez que había tomado nota mental de hacia donde habían ido sus primos. Él dijo que sí y agregó que las fichas eran bastante interesantes-. El entrenamiento es de excelencia. Al igual que mi trabajo –le contestó, halagada. Rose no podía negar que los halagos eran bienvenidos sin importar que provinieran de una serpiente-. Como veo que tienes potencial, Nott, se me ha ocurrido darte una asignación con créditos extra.

-Eso se escucha bien…

-La única falla que te vi en la prueba fue tu… miedo a decir ciertas partes del cuerpo humano. No me mires así, es verdad. Ahora podrás superar tu vergüenza –le animó-. Tienes que hablar de biología con mis primos. Para ser precisa, de anatomía humana –Malfoy levantó la mirada, pero seguía cabizbajo, y la miró con interés-. Si lo haces, lo cual me enteraré porque los estaré escuchando y hasta tengo pociones a mi disposición para que me digas la verdad, la siguiente clase será de lo que tú quieras que se trate. Algo aburrido, teórico; anécdotas de Lily… Lo que tú quieras. ¿Aceptas?

-Claro –estrecharon las manos.

-¡Perfecto! –se puso de pie-. Ah, se me olvidaba mencionar que tienes que decir explícitamente: vagina, pecho, trasero y pene.

-¿Qué? –el color de la cara de Mark desapareció al instante.

-Bien, pene no. Pero lo otro sí –sonrió, satisfecha con ver la humillación que le causaba-. James y Dominique están aquí. Te acompañaré y presentaré, luego los dejare solos casualmente para que se conozcan mejor.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! –rodeó la mesa y le tomó la manga de la túnica-. Agradece que eliminara pene. No queremos que pienses que eres gay, ¿verdad?

El heredero de los Nott estaba en tal estado de shock, que no opuso resistencia cuando la pelirroja prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la sección de Historia de la Magia, donde había visto que sus primos se dirigían.

Dentro de la cabeza de Rose había casi una ópera celestial. Con todos los instrumentos bien afinados y tocando una melodía suave, pero entretenida. Acorde a la visión de James estrangulando a Nott. Eso sí que merecía ser llamada una sinfonía para los sentidos. Sería el final perfecto para el error que cometía Lily saliendo con él.

James y Dominique estaban sentados en el único escritorio libre de la sección, rebuscando algo entre sus libros. No tenían su típico brillo de maldad en los ojos, lo que delataba que no preparaban una broma o algo parecido. En vez de eso, Dominique recitaba algo en latín, que se parecía a un encantamiento, mientras James chasqueaba la lengua triunfante al extraer un pergamino de su libro.

-¿Desde cuándo saben que existe la biblioteca? –preguntó la chica llegando hasta ellos. La miraron un poco asustados por su presencia pero la saludaron de inmediato-. No, la pregunta sería: ¿desde cuándo saben leer?

-Nos ofendes con esas acusaciones, Rosie –se defendió James, llevándose la mano al pecho melodramáticamente-. Hemos sido amantes del estudio desde que nuestros padres nos concibieron.

-El estudio de cómo filtrarse en la tienda de tío George y papá, querrás decir –le atajó, arqueando una ceja. Ellos se rieron y ella también. Dio un paso hacia el lado y con la mano les mostró a Mark. James lo miró de pies a cabeza y Dominique sólo frunció el ceño. Ninguno se había percatado en él-. Él es Mark Nott. Ellos son James Potter y Dominique Weasley, mis mejores primos del mundo.

-Claro, como los otros mil que hay de nosotros –comentó Dominique. Se despeinó su pelo rubio, en un gesto muy parecido al de Albus, pero él lo hacía cada vez que quería denotar superioridad-. ¿Y qué haces con una serpiente, Rosie? Esto es algo digno de creer como un universo paralelo o algo así.

-Lo ayudo con Herbología. Longbottom me excusará de hacer el examen de la siguiente semana si soy su tutora –explicó con tanta soltura, que el susodicho la miró aterrado y a la vez sorprendido. Nadie podría haber pensado que Rose Weasley dominaría el arte de la mentira tan bien-. Ah, por cierto… Para que te saques al menos un Supera las Expectativas, necesitamos los materiales adecuados. Iré por algunos libros y regreso.

Les dio una mirada de soslayo a sus primos, como queriendo advertirles que se comportaran en su ausencia. No era más que otro detalle más para hacer su actuación más creíble.

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó con tranquilidad, conteniendo una carcajada al ver cómo el objeto de los afectos de Lily tragaba saliva, nervioso. Estaba más blanco que un papel. Incluso sudaba notoriamente. Pobre, se lamentó deteniéndose tras un estante, eso le ocurría por involucrarse con la persona equivocada.

-¿Y qué estudian? –se oyó la voz de Mark preguntar luego de un largo silencio.

-Cómo crear una bomba casera para matar a la gata de Filch –dijo James con mucha seriedad. Rose se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa-. ¿Quieres ser nuestro cómplice?

Casi podía imaginarse la cara de Mark conmocionada ante el ofrecimiento de James.

Retomó el paso sin ser capaz de escuchar nada más, porque en ese caso no podría seguir aguantando las ganas de estallar en carcajadas. Algo que adoraba de James y en particular de Dominique, era que usaban un humor demasiado irónico. Tanto, que cuando estaban con alguien que no conocían o les daba mala espina, lo utilizaban con tanta naturalidad, que casi no se distinguía si lo que decían era cierto o falso.

Llegó a la sección de literatura muggle. Se quedó tres segundos exactos de pie observando al rubio. ¡Novedad! Pues, sí. ¡Seguía escribiendo!

En un acto de madurez excepcional, o más bien dicho: Rose se contuvo hasta que una vena se le marcó en la frente por el esfuerzo, se sentó sin siquiera permitirse lanzar una ojeada al pergamino. Admitía que la intriga la carcomía, pero no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Después de todo, Malfoy no podía estar haciendo nada tan maravilloso como para mantenerla en suspenso de esa manera. Sólo estaba cayendo en una de sus trampas.

Abrió su mochila y extrajo un pergamino y un lápiz. Cuando no estaba en clases, le daba mucha pereza usar pluma. Muchos la miraban como loca al preferir un objeto muggle para escribir, pero le era más cómodo. No ensuciaba, no chorreaba tinta por todos lados y ocupaba menos espacio que el tintero.

Le quitó la tapa al bolígrafo y dibujo tres círculos en la parte superior del pergamino…

Oh, sí. Se trataba de una trampa. Él ya tenía toda una estrategia armada para causarle curiosidad y así atraparla pegada a su maldita redacción. ¡Era tan claro como el agua de un cristalino lago, intacto de la contaminación humana!

Se preguntó cuánto más tendría que esperar antes de volver donde estaba Mark Nott. El chico tenía agallas y entusiasmo. ¡Se había dignado a aparecer! Eso ya era un antecedente positivo. Tenía que admitir que le tenía sólo un poco de fe. Pero mínima. Casi como la esperanza que algún día todos los del equipo de Gryffindor hicieran una reverencia ante ella y la nombraran como la diosa del quidditch.

Diez minutos más. Si calculaba bien, Herbología requería de mucha información para alguien que estuviera reprobándola. Y podría demorarse unos cinco minutos en encontrar los libros necesarios. Siete como máximo. También debería buscar su mochila, releer el temario del examen y revisar el plan de estudios, para organizar bien sus tiempos. Y en encantar todo para llevar los libros hacia la sección de Historia de la Magia, que quedaba al otro lado de la estantería de Herbología…

-Dibujas muy bien.

Rose respingó no sólo por el hecho de que la voz estuviera tan cerca, sino porque la boca de Scorpius Malfoy estaba tan cerca de su oído, que podía sentir su cálido aliento.

Y todo sucedió casi en un milisegundo. Qué curioso que el sistema nervioso sea capaz de emitir una respuesta tan veloz: Rose saltó de su asiento, enterró la punta del bolígrafo en el pergamino y gritó un muy elegante:

-¡Por la gran puta! –menos mal que Madame Pince estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, porque la podrían expulsar por aquella exclamación. Se giró en el asiento y se encontró con Malfoy riéndose a todo pulmón-. ¡Imbécil, no hagas eso!

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Reírme de ti? –preguntó entrecortadamente.

-También –frunció el ceño-, pero preferentemente me refiero a que no te acerques a mí. La distancia prudente es un metro… aunque tratándose de ti, serían dos.

-Vaya –dejó escapar al mismo tiempo que se calmaba. La estudió con la mirada un rato, lo que provocó que la alarma de Malfoy en la cabeza de Rose se encendiera-, creí que ya se te había pasado la mala leche contra mí. Hoy te has portado muy civilizada…

-Es fácil ignorarte. Mi vida no gira entorno a ti –entornó los ojos, desafiante. Luego, recordó lo que le había dicho sobre su dibujo. Había dibujado el campo de quidditch y a tres jugadores. Se demoraba mucho en hacer tácticas de juego, puesto que era muy detallista con las figuras de los del equipo. Les hacía los números de las túnicas, cabello similar al real y hasta los pliegues de los pantalones cuando montaban a la escoba-. ¿Te gusta, Malfoy? –levantó el pergamino, enseñándole el dibujo-. ¿Podrías ser capaz de hacer uno mejor?

Él, sin dejar de sonreír, observó el dibujo con detenimiento y también a Rose. Estuvo así casi por tres minutos, lo que puso de nervios a nuestra protagonista. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta que la demora parecía ser un punto a su favor, levantó su dedo índice y lo retó a una competencia de dibujo.

A juzgar por la mirada indecisa del rubio, Rose se rió para sus adentros. ¡No sabía dibujar! ¡Le había ganado sin siquiera mover un dedo!

-No sé la razón por la cual te empeñas en ganarme en todo, Weasley –dijo sacándola de la pequeña fiesta imaginaria que vivía en su mente-. No puedo negar que es divertido, pero… A veces es agotador el resultado. Siempre te gano –bostezó con ganas. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado junto a ellos, habría huido despavorido al percibir que Rose podía invocar un cataclismo con sólo desearlo-, así que esta vez paso… Quédate con tu planificación de quidditch, y yo repondré mis energías después de terminar la redacción de Pociones.

-Mi redacción será más completa que la tuya. Slughorn besará mis pies luego de revisarla, y se reirá de ti por iluso –dijo, cruzándose de brazos, furiosa.

-Claro…

-¿Acaso no me crees?

-Sería difícil siendo que en general el panorama es al revés –enarcó las cejas. Rose quiso echársele encima y ahorcarlo. ¿Por qué el cretino siempre tenía la razón?-. Slughorn felicitándome una vez más por mi trabajo y tú lanzando fuego por la boca desde tu asiento.

La alarma en su cabeza casi la hacía ver todo en rojo. La sangre le hervía… ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Desde primer año había sentido ganas de matarlo y ese deseo se acrecentaba con cada curso. Todavía no sabía cómo seguía sin ser una asesina. Hasta ya había hecho un plan meticuloso para colarse en la sala común de Slytherin, llegar al cuarto de los chicos y ahogarlo con una almohada. Pero no cualquiera, sino uno que tuviera cosido la palabra _PERDEDOR_, en mayúscula y con lentejuelas. Y todo eso gracias a haber amenazado a un par de niños de la casa de las serpientes años atrás… Nadie la subestimaba, y si quería algo, lo conseguiría.

-Te comerás tus palabras, Malfoy. Y cuando te des cuenta que eres un imbécil, y te estés pudriendo en tu miseria de un Supera las Expectativas, ahí sí que lanzaré literalmente fuego por la boca. Así te chamuscaré tu asqueroso pelo lleno de gomina –dijo, guardando el pergamino y el bolígrafo tan rápido en su mochila, que temía que había estropeado su táctica de juego. Bueno, habría que recurrir a la magia luego para arreglar ese inconveniente-. Te odio, maldito… ¡Argh, sólo te odio y punto! –se giró, y dio grandes zancadas para ir a buscar los libros de Herbología.

-Esperaré aquí… ¡Apuesto a que Mark tiene encantados a tus primos! –le escuchó decir antes de perderse entre los estantes de Transformaciones.

Lo odió tanto que sería el mejor regalo del mundo que lo arrollara un tren en un desierto y que los buitres hicieran desaparecer su cadáver, pensó cabreada, ¡porque así nadie se daría la molestia de asistir a su funeral!

En un record escolar, llegó sólo en cuarenta y cinco segundos al otro lado de la biblioteca. Sacó cuanto libro se cruzó en su mirada, los encantó y fue hasta la sección de Historia de la Magia con más de quince libros flotando tras ella.

Ignoró olímpicamente a Malfoy cuando pasó delante de él y siguió su camino, tratando de animarse un poco. Se sentiría mucho mejor cuando James estuviera estrangulando a Mark por loco, asalta cunas, y pervertido.

-¡A ese trasero sólo le daría un seis!

-Oh, Rosie –dijo James al notarla. Movió la mano, y señaló a Mark, quien estaba sentado a su lado-. Este chico mola. Nunca habría creído que un Slytherin fuera tan simpático.

-¿Un seis? –Dominique quitó el libro a James-. Mmm, yo diría más bien un tres… -Mark y James rompieron en risas-. Eres muy benevolente, Mark.

-¿Mark? –alcanzó a decir la pelirroja antes que los libros se le cayeran al suelo produciendo ruidos muy parecidos a bombas explotando. Ellos la miraron, alarmados, mientras Rose también dejaba caer su varita-. ¿Lo llaman por su nombre de pila?

-Pues claro –James puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le dio tres sonoros golpes en el pecho-. Es mi cuñado, después de todo, ¿no? –le sonrió e hizo ademán de ahorcarlo, sacando risas por parte del Slytherin.

La suave y agradable melodía en la cabeza de la pelirroja se transformó abruptamente en un réquiem acorde a una película de guerra: aviones bombardean una ciudad y todo el lugar se ve en llamas. Se escuchan llantos de niños a lo lejos y la última toma muestra el cielo oscuro, siendo alcanzado por el humo del fuego.

Mientras Mark le alzó el pulgar con mucho entusiasmo a la chica, ella se quiso lanzar a llorar. Pero, ¿qué rayos había ocurrido? ¡Supuestamente James y Dominique debían matarlo, no tratarlo como su amigo personal! Estaba hablando de sus primos. Sí, a los que había conocido desde el útero de su madre, los que se acercaban a la enorme barriga de ésta para escuchar las patadas de Rose dentro. Esos idiotas que la hicieron introducirse en un hormiguero, porque según ellos allí estaba el elixir de la vida eterna y los que fueron capaces de regalar pases gratis a los moteles de lujo de Londres a sus padres, causando tal revuelo en el almuerzo, que la abuela se desmayó, el tío Bill casi se atragantó con la jalea -lo que era patético, ¿quién se atoraba con la jalea?- y tía Ginny tuvo un ataque de risa que duró una hora sin parar.

Ajá, esos mismos. ¿Dónde estaban? Ellos, los que se llamaban los herederos de Godric Gryffindor y seguían sus leyes al pie de la letra. ¿Por qué mierda fraternizaban con el enemigo? ¿Con un Slytherin?

-Er, de repente se puso pálida –comentó Mark, mirándola-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Rosie? –Dominique se volteó y miró sin mucha sorpresa que su prima casi estaba tan rígida como una piedra. Ah, y que tenía una expresión de sufrimiento interno bastante llamativa-. No la tomes en cuenta. Esa cara de no haber encontrado un inodoro a tiempo para sus necesidades se le pasará como en diez minutos… ¿Y dónde estábamos? Ah, sí. ¡Miren esta belleza!

Moraleja: nunca le digas a tu enemigo que hable de partes del cuerpo femenino con tus ociosos primos, ya que al final él saldrá victorioso. Tienen tanto tiempo de esparcimiento personal, que la imaginación la utilizan de manera asombrosa, pero algo controversial. ¿Qué diría la profesora McGonagall si supiera que usan sus libros de Transformaciones para ocultar revistas pornográficas?

Malfoy: 1 – Hermosísima Rose: 0.

* * *

**N/A: La idea del capítulo se me ocurrió luego de una extensa charla con uno de mis hermanos mayores y de escuchar tanto el nuevo disco de Britney Spears y Katy Perry. Debo decir que simplemente adoro que James Jr. no sea como su padre y sea tan parecido a su abuelo. Al menos así nos lo dio a entender Rowling en el epílogo del último libro, ¿no?**

**El nombre Dominique estanto para hombre y mujer, y como Rowling nunca aclaró de qué sexo era el segundo hijo/a de Bill y Fleur, lo hice hombre. ¿Por qué? Pues James necesita su amigote.  
**

**En cuanto a Rose, sólo puedo decirles que no es muy fácil de digerir. Pero su paranoia y otros trastornos de personalidad, serán muy pronto tratados… Créanme. Allí sí podrán decidir si les cae bien o no.**

**Saludos especiales a la mejor beta del mundo: **Sango Hale**.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. ¡Me ha encantado la respuesta que ha tenido el fic hasta el momento! Y si aún alguien no me ha enviado un review, pues, ¿qué esperas para hacerlo, eh?**

**¿Actualización siguiente? Para fines de mes, cuando vuelva de vacaciones.**

**Besotes, adiós.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: **¡Que sea como mi primo no impide que le tenga un altar en el armario!

-Aquí la tienes –dijeron James y Dominique antes de retirarse.

-Gracias –Kate la tomó casi como si se tratara de un cuerpo inerte. Trató de soportar su peso, aunque le era algo difícil debido a sus delgados brazos-. ¿Están seguros de que vive?

-Dudábamos de ello hasta que quemó nuestras revistas cuando la sacábamos de la biblioteca –respondió Dominique, ayudándola a sostener a la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué nunca me escuchas cuando te digo que saldrá mal? –preguntó Kate en vano, antes de responder la pregunta del pomo de la puerta y casi entrar con su amiga arrastrándola en la sala común, si bien no fue necesario porque Rose pareció despertar y se desplazó como una autómata.

Respiraba, parpadeaba y caminaba tan lento como un robot con batería baja. Luego que sus primos y Mark terminaran de revisar la revista, decidieron hacerle un favor a la chica y se la llevaron a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Fue una suerte que encontraran a Kate saliendo de ésta, y le contaron que Rose parecía algo impactada.

Una rana de chocolate fue el remedio necesario, y Rose pareció despertar. Empezó a comerla mientras se hacía un ovillo en el sillón ante la atenta mirada de casi todos los presentes, que se miraban nerviosos. Esperaron cinco segundos, un minuto, cinco minutos; pero nada. La famosa mirada de banshee rabiosa de Rose Weasley no salió a flote, y se preguntaron por qué se comportaba tan pacíficamente.

En una situación normal ya estaría gritándoles que no era ningún animal de circo para que la rodearan así, pero la realidad era algo distinta…

-El condenado de Nott no es para nada idiota. Lo subestimé –dijo mientras se relamía los dedos-. Por algo es amigo de Malfoy. No podía ser un completo estúpido como pensé…

-Debo de suponer que terminó la clase con honores –Kate se sentó frente a ella y rodó los ojos al ver cómo su amiga le rogaba por más chocolate-. Toma, y no me pidas más. Es el último que quedaba de la caja.

-¿Qué haré, Kate? –gimió, abriendo el envoltorio. Antes que ella contestara lo que iba a ser claramente alguna frase para disuadirla de seguir, la pelirroja dijo con la boca llena de chocolate-. ¡Subir el nivel de exigencia!

-Ay, no… -se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frustrada.

-¡Eso es! –Su rostro casi brillaba por la idea.-. Le propongo un familiar imposible de ganarse su aprobación. Y listo.

-A menos… Por favor, traga, Rose. Tenemos confianza, pero no tanta como para ver el principio de tu digestión –hizo una mueca y Rose tragó-. Como decía; a menos que esa familiar seas tú, no podría pensar en alguien… Oh, no –dijo al ver su cara. Rose asintió con lentitud-. ¡No podrías ser tan mala!

-Ya probé con los bromistas de la familia. Con los supuestos sobre protectores… Ahora, veremos si este pez puede nadar en aguas completamente opuestas.

Gracias al chocolate y la nueva fase del plan, Rose se sentía muchísimo más animada. De hecho, tenía tantas energías que mandó a todos los curiosos a volar. Muchos huyeron de la sala común y otros pretendieron estudiar con el libro al revés en los escritorios del fondo.

-Roxanne te va a matar si se entera –le advirtió con voz sombría.

-Pero nunca lo hará –se llevó las manos a la boca e hizo un gesto como si cerrara una cremallera-. Y tú, amiga mía, serás más cerrada que una botella de gaseosa defectuosa.

-Qué frase tan mala. No la vuelvas a usar.

Tratando de soportar las ganas de revisar los bolsillos a Kate -no se tragaba eso de que era la última rana de chocolate, Kate era tan protectora de la comida como ella-, le preguntó:

-¿Y no me vas a preguntar qué pasó con Nott?

-Me encantaría, pero quiero mantenerme firme en mi opinión de que te estás excediendo esta vez –dijo resueltamente.

-La palabra "porno" está incluida… -mencionó con sutileza.

-¡Dime ahora mismo qué ocurrió!

**OoOoO**

Era un hermoso día miércoles. Ya no nevaba y todos los estudiantes comentaban entusiasmados sobre lo que harían cuando las clases del día terminaran, excepto los de sexto y séptimo año. La gran mayoría usaba las horas destinadas a estudiar para los ÉXTASIS en actividades recreativas, dígase: patinar en el lago, apostar cuándo el calamar gigante tardaría en descongelarse y hacer guerras de nieve.

Todo era perfectamente armonioso, a excepción de un trío un poco apartado de la multitud. A pesar de tratarse de James Potter y Dominique Weasley, dos de los chicos más agradables y populares de la escuela, nadie se les acercaba. Y la razón para ello, era la pelirroja de pelo rizado que les estaba dando un exasperado discurso que daba miedo.

-¡Debería acusarlos a sus padres por tener pornografía! –exclamó Rose, mirándolos fijamente.

-Sabemos que nunca lo harías, Rosie –replicó James e ignorando la _dulce_ mirada de su prima, siguió:-, además, no conseguirías mucho. El papá de Dominique nos recomendó la revista y tío George el encantamiento para ocultarlas en clases…

-Ahora entiendo por qué les va mal en los exámenes cuando están tan atentos a los libros. Son unos pervertidos… Y no debería sorprenderme de ello. Es su estilo –suspiró, dándose por vencida. Ya había perdido contra los Slytherins, y no podía hacer nada contra ello-. ¿Tío Bill? De tío George no me llama la atención, pero… ¿Tu papá? –miró al pelirrojo. Él sonrió mientras asentía-. Pero si tu mamá es hermosa. Descendiente de una _veela_. ¿Por qué ver mujeres normales cuando la tiene a ella a su disposición?

-Rosie, son mis padres. Gracias por la imagen mental que me diste –sacó la lengua, asqueado.

Conversaron un poco más, hasta que Rose escuchó que los de su casa la llamaban. Los Gryffindors los habían desafiado a una guerra de nieve y su casa la necesitaban como capitana de equipo.

Al escuchar la palabra "guerra", la chica se puso de pie como un resorte y se limpió la nieve de la túnica. Se preguntó brevemente quién habría sido el genio de crear capas impermeables. Eran tan cómodas.

-Antes de patear el trasero a los de su casa –arqueó una ceja y ellos sonrieron casi al mismo tiempo-, debo decir que es estúpido tu argumento, James. Tu papá no te mataría, pero si tía Ginny se llega a enterar de tus actividades de recreación, sería capaz de introducirte su quafle por el culo.

-Oye, ¿te has dado cuenta que si estuviéramos en un curso menor podríamos lanzar bolas de nieve a los de sexto? –preguntó James de la nada, y el pelirrojo asintió sonriendo.

-En sexto están Albus y Louis –los miró frunciendo el ceño-. Son su familia.

-Por eso mismo participaríamos –dijeron al unísono sin aparentar remordimiento.

-Buen sentido de amor familiar, ¿eh?

-No nos malinterpretes, a ti no te haríamos nada porque nos das miedo –Dominique confesó pronunciando las palabras con suavidad-. Pero Louis y Albus son blancos _demasiado_ fáciles como para dejarlos intactos.

-¿Aún los odian por haber dicho a sus padres que compraron el juego 'Cita con tu fantasía: cien mujeres para elegir y pasar una noche bomba'?

-¡Gastamos nuestros ahorros de un año en ese maravilloso invento para jóvenes solitarios! –replicó James, enfadado-. No sabes lo que es pasar todo el maldito verano lavando cada rincón de la casa. Mamá casi me obligó a lavar la placa dental al abuelo…

La pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse. A pesar de aún estar enojada con sus primos, no podía detenerse. Y sabía que cuando diera media vuelta, ese sentimiento amargo se iría al olvido. Ellos siempre habían tenido esa especie de magia; hacer reír en cualquier momento, hasta en los peores. Como cuando un pariente lejano regaló un horrible suéter a Hugo en navidad y James empezó a reírse diciéndole que era el patito amarillo gay más lindo que había visto en su vida.

La guerra se desarrollaría al otro lado del lago, donde la mayoría no iba porque quedaba muy lejos, pero era un terreno delicioso para las guerras de nieve. De partes planas y con montículos blancos de diversos tamaños, era el lugar ideal para desarrollar estrategias, esconderse, atacar y pasar lo que quedaba del día con muchas risas.

Rose lo pasaba bien, pero siempre iba con la mentalidad de ganar. Hasta en el más mínimo juego, iba predispuesta a quedarse con la victoria. En el jardín de niños, sus compañeros corrían de ella cuando llegaba la hora del receso. Su profesora le mandó un reporte a sus padres tachándola de "nazi". Bueno, no era su culpa que nadie más propusiera mejores estrategias. En fin, siempre terminaba con una gran sonrisa luego de las guerras de nieve, no sólo porque usualmente ganaban, sino que todos los Ravenclaws desarrollaban planes de ataque que serían dignos de admiración por generales militares. Era en esos momentos particulares cuando se sentía orgullosa de estar en la casa de las águilas.

Rose saltó un montículo y empezó a rodear el lago. Apuró el paso al darse cuenta que los grupos empezaron a separarse para enfilar a sus puntos de reunión. Sin embargo, como siempre debe ocurrir un evento que obstruya sus deseos, la chica pisó en un pedazo de agua congelada y resbaló, protagonizando una caída memorable.

-Por la mierda –murmuró, y luego se arrepintió de ello. Haber caído de frente y tener el rostro enterrado en la nieve no era un precedente para hablar: ya no sentía su lengua y pensaba seriamente que sus dientes eran de hielo.

Doblando sus brazos, posó sus palmas en la nieve y empezó a hacer fuerza para levantarse. ¿Realmente cuáles eran las posibilidades de pisar un maldito pedazo de hielo? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que pasar esos inconvenientes en los instantes menos indicados? ¿Y siempre debía alguien ayudarla?

Alguien la tomó por los brazos y la ayudó a levantarse, para no decir que hizo todo el trabajo. Rose se llevó las manos a la cara para limpiarse la nieve, pero sus guantes estaban llenos de escarcha y no sirvió para nada más que llenarse los ojos de la sustancia blanquecina que odiaba. Lo suyo era el sol, la playa, el calor.

-Creo que ayudaría más si te los quitaras –dijo una voz masculina con un dejo de diversión inconfundible pero con mucha amabilidad.

-Gracias –masculló, sonriendo. Se sentía bastante estúpida. Se los quitó, frenética; podía sentir la nieve dentro de los ojos y no era nada agradable-. La caída me afectó más de lo… ¡Malfoy!

El rubio estaba frente a ella. Vestía con su típica elegancia su túnica de invierno, y llevaba su bufanda de rayas verdes y plateadas de una forma extraña. A Rose le recordó brevemente la primera vez que su hermano se vistió solo y enredó la bufanda a su cuello casi como si quisiera ahorcarse. Pero no llevaba guantes, notó y pensó, en que eso era muy extraño.

-Preferiría ahogarme con nieve en la nariz a ser tocada por ti –dijo, estremeciéndose.

-Y por un momento llegué a creer que actuarías como una persona civilizada –murmuró, más para sí mismo que para ella. De todas formas, la pelirroja crispó la boca, enfadada-, pero sigues siendo la más loca de la escuela.

-Oh, mira quién habla. Primero ve tus defectos y luego critícame.

-Como si mi pasatiempo favorito fuera criticarte –torció los ojos y movió levemente la cabeza en forma de negación-. No fue nada ayudarte, Weasley –habló sin la pizca de burla que últimamente usaba más seguido con ella, pero a Rose le pasó desapercibido.

Se limpió la nieve que quedaba en su cabello y se irguió, preparada para empezar lo que sería la ronda nueve mil quinientos cincuenta de su rivalidad con Malfoy.

-Me dan nauseas tu lapsus de príncipe azul montado en su corcel blanco. No tenías que salvarme… De hecho, hubiera sido mejor para no verte la cara. ¿Sabías que los miércoles soy feliz porque no comparto ninguna clase contigo?

-Qué pena me da tu pequeñez emocional para ser feliz con eso, aunque es interesante oír que los miércoles piensas en mi ausencia –chasqueó la lengua. Ella enrojeció-. En fin, no vine para rescatarte de tu enamoramiento con la nieve, Weasley. Mark me envió.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Ahora tu estatus bajó a ser el chico de los recados?

-Sí, cuando él está ocupado disfrutando con Lily una pequeña salida por los alrededores del castillo –respondió sin ocultar la satisfacción que sintió al ver su reacción: la pelirroja abrió la boca como si tuviera la mandíbula desencajada. Estaba impactada.-. Estoy al tanto de tu plan. Sé que quieres lograr espantar a Mark de Lily, y aunque me parezca una locura y él insiste en seguir, estaré apoyándolo para que salga invicto de la única diversión en tu solitario mundo.

-Esto es entre Nott y yo. Aquí sobras, Malfoy –entrecerró los ojos.

-No, te equivocas. Si tú vienes en el paquete con Lily, yo vengo irremediablemente con Mark –moduló excesivamente-. ¿Entiendes?

Vale, odiaba a ese maldito rubio platinado. Pero ahora había caído a menos mil por tratarla como si tuviera alguna deficiencia para hablarle de esa manera. ¿Qué se creía?

-Te esperamos el viernes en la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, confundida. La que daba las indicaciones era ella.

-Le dijiste a Mark que si mencionaba ciertas palabras ante tus primos, amantes del porno por cierto, él decidiría qué clase querría tener–explicó como si estuviera pasándolo de maravilla-. Y si no mal recuerdo, excedió tu proposición, y con creces. Incluso tus primos querían regalarle una de las revistas de su colección especial.

-Estaré allí –intentó esconder la tonalidad rojiza de sus mejillas sin éxito. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que sus primos iban a la biblioteca a leer porno?-. Gracias por el mensaje.

-¿Ves? –aplaudió, como si admirara un hecho espectacular-. Así me gustas, Weasley. Cuando eres educada… De nada.

No se podía esperar algo distinto de Rose, y recitó un montón de palabrotas y alegatos contra el rubio. Para ella, su dicho no había sido más que una invitación llena de ironía para que se rindiera. Pues no. Ella seguiría luchando hasta que su cerebro sangrara si era necesario pensando en cómo ganarle; aunque fuera en una competencia de quién come más alitas de pollo o quién cepillaba más escobas en una hora.

Para finalizar su monólogo, se llevó uno de sus rulos detrás de la oreja para darse aires de superioridad:

-Y será mejor que te vayas. No quiero comprometer mi vida social a un suicidio porque me vean contigo.

-Eso desearías, Weasley –sonrió, aunque cansado. Si no hubiera estado tan empecinada en atacarlo, pensaría que había un dejo de ironía en sus palabras. De hecho, él lucía algo extraño al contestarle. En fin, ella estaba centrada en pensar qué contraataque él le enviaría-. Estando conmigo, tu popularidad llegaría a las nubes. ¿Ves?

Todos a su alrededor los miraban con interés, aunque aparentaban de muy mala manera que se preocupaban de sus asuntos. Las chicas miraban a Malfoy con lujuria, aunque no tan abiertamente como lo hacían con su primo Albus. Con el pasado de su padre y su carácter más bien reservado, excepto para Rose, él era un blanco de las fantasías femeninas. Porque Malfoy tenía la frialdad, los mitos y la compostura para ser un "chico malo", pero estaba prohibido por lo mismo. No era altamente popular ni tenía muchos amigos, pero sí llamaba la atención.

Y no sólo ellas los observaban, sino también los chicos. En vez de fijarse en él, la miraban a ella como si recién hubiera aparecido en la escuela. ¿Acaso ahora era el centro de fantasías masculinas por tratar con el imbécil más grande de Hogwarts? El sólo hecho de pensarlo le daban arcadas.

-El viernes nos vemos. Hasta entonces –se despidió, caminando con mucha facilidad a pesar de hundir sus pies en la nieve.

Rose miró su espalda por un par de segundos, deseando tener un muñeco vudú de él para torturarlo, antes de girarse e ir al lugar de la guerra de nieve.

Al menos la rabia era un gran acompañante a la hora de combatir contra el enemigo…

-¡Ése es Flint! –le gritó Thomas, de repente-. ¡Y Slytherin no está participando en la guerra, Rose!

-¿Qué importa? –volvió a lanzarle una bola de nieve que tenía más hielo que la suave sustancia blanca-. Odio a las serpientes. Maldito Malfoy.

-¡Ah, Flint viene a atacarnos! ¡Abandonen la misión! –chillaron varios Ravenclaws antes de huir despavoridos.

**OoOoO**

Viernes. Ninguna _gran_ novedad. Los retratos del castillo seguían siendo tan cotillas como siempre, la profesora McGonagall seguía siendo la enemiga principal de las organizaciones de los derechos de los animales, todavía tenían deberes, los de tercer año de Gryffindor seguían lanzando bombas fétidas en el corredor de Peeves, y Scorpius Malfoy seguía teniendo la más alta calificación de sexto año. Bueno, pero juzgar a eso de _gran_ novedad, era un error, ya que había una muy interesante…

-¿Y el profesor Flitwick no te dijo qué? –preguntó Albus. Astronomía había terminado, y ya todos se retiraban de la torre.

-A diferencia de tu jefe de casa, él sí cumple su rol de autoridad –dijo mientras tomaba su pergamino con sus disparatados dibujos de las constelaciones-. Oh, Albus, es cierto. El profesor Longbottom es genial, pero no como jefe de casa. Él es tan blando como Hagrid cuando le das el huevecillo de una criatura extraña.

-Pero, si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que sus palabras exactas fueron que tu castigo era externo a su mando –Kate se desesperó de verla intentar guardar los pergaminos de las formas más locas en la mochila, y le dio un cuaderno para que los introdujera y así quedaran lisas-. Lo que quiere decir que seguramente el castigo te lo habría dado cualquier profesor. La directora debe de haber intervenido.

-Oh, qué inteligente eres –murmuró Albus, sonriéndole-. No se me habría ocurrido todo eso en menos de un minuto.

Un par de Hufflepuffs suspiraron. Si el invento muggle de la cámara fotográfica se hiciera muy popular en el mundo mágico, esas babosas ya tendrían cientos de fotos de su primo colgadas en su habitación.

Agradeciéndole a Kate, la pelirroja guardó el cuaderno y tomó la mochila como si fuera un bolso de mano.

-Lo único que me pregunto es: ¿cómo no ven el favor que hice a la humanidad lanzándole nieve a Flint? –inquirió mientras salían. Albus y Kate, siguiéndola en las estrechas escaleras, lanzaron carcajadas-. Con el golpe de cada bola de nieve, intentaba averiguar si su cerebro tiene arreglo. Tal vez una neurona volviera su lugar…

Se despidió de su amiga y su primo sin ganarse una mirada reprobatoria de ambos. No les dijo nada porque estaba aburrida de hacerlos entrar en razón. Ya no sentía tantas ganar de perder el tiempo explicándoles cuando lo más preferible era actuar.

No se había acordado de su palabra hasta que Malfoy se lo recordó. De todas maneras, ella había jurado que James iba a jugar su típico papel de hermano protector e iba a alarmarse al saber que Lily salía con un Slytherin, hijo de una ex mortífaga y un casi en serlo. Si alguien tenía tanta paranoia a la casa de las serpientes como ella, ése era James.

Claro, no había contado que él y Dominique veían revistas porno en la biblioteca y eso podría tratarse de un lazo masculino. Algo así como que los unía, y como Nott los había encontrado con eso, no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptarlo y llevarse bien. Y eso incluía dejar que saliera con su hermana.

En la misma mesa del martes, estaban los _amigos_ serpientes. Nott esperaba serenamente y a su lado Malfoy leía un gran libro, el cual Rose logró identificar como la última edición de 'Historia de Hogwarts'.

-Buenas tardes, Rose –saludó Nott con una sonrisa genuina. Ella no pasó por alto que la llamó por su nombre de pila-. Llegas puntual esta vez. Me alegro.

-Er, sí… -dejó la mochila colgando en el respaldo de la silla frente a ellos y trató de ser lo más amable posible-. Disculpa, pero, ¿me llamas por mi nombre?

-Scorpius me dijo que estaba bien –miró a su amigo-. Me contaste que ella pensaba que debíamos crear más lazos fraternales ahora que soy su cuñado y estoy entrando a la familia.

-Así fue. Weasley lucía muy entusiasmada con la idea de entablar más confianza luego de cada clase –dijo, con voz desinteresada y sin quitar la vista del libro.

Maldito. Ahora se comportaba como un perfecto caballero estando Nott presente, pero una vez que no había señales de él, se transformaba en un cretino. Un cretino mentiroso, por cierto. ¿Cuál era su plan? ¿Sabotearla? Oh, no Merlín. Eso no ocurriría.

-Cierto que le dije eso a Mal… _Scorpius_ –había usado más energía que en dos partidos de quidditch seguidos para decir su nombre de pila. Nott abrió la boca, desconcertado; mientras que el susodicho alzó la mirada impactado de escuchar por primera vez en sus labios su nombre-. Ya que pasaremos juntos tanto tiempo, debemos estar más unidos. ¿No les parece?

_Parezco una persona salida de una tarjeta de navidad_, pensó con asco; pero la cara del rubio era un poema, y el esfuerzo valía la pena. ¿Ahora quién daba la sorpresa, eh? Su ataque había resultado ser para él mismo.

-Me parece genial –asintió Nott, o Mark, mejor dicho.

-Bien, pero no me digas Rosie o ningún otro apodo, porque eso cortaría todo este vínculo amistoso y volveré a sentir las ganas de colgarme a tu cuello hasta ahogarte –la advertencia se oía aún más satánica debido a la sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Mark volvió a asentir, y Malfoy escondió una mueca antes de volver a su lectura-. Vale, aclarado el punto… Cuéntame, Mark, qué quieres que te enseñe.

-Cuéntame sobre tu familia.

Ella enarcó las cejas, confundida. ¿A qué se refería? Pues, simple, explicó el novio de su prima con mucha calma: quería una clase sobre la familia Weasley y Potter en general. Sus personalidades, cómo se llevaban entre ellos y qué opinaba de ellos.

En definitiva, para la pelirroja, él quería identificar las debilidades y fortalezas del enemigo. Una buena jugada, debía admitir. Si ella fuera él, habría aprovechado la oportunidad para pedirle algo similar. Sin embargo, no lo era, por lo que debía hacer el papel de la ofuscada.

No podía contarle todo sobre su familia, sino sabotearía sus propios planes. Lo cual sería muy estúpido de su parte. Pero tampoco podía negarse, ya que le había dicho que diciendo ciertas partes de la anatomía humana frente a James y Dominique, tendría una clase de lo que él quisiera. Y Rose Weasley era una mujer de palabra, en especial si se trataba de su Némesis y su séquito. Vale que la trampa y algunos truquillos no le hacían mal a nadie, pero el honor ante el rival era una parte muy importante.

-Dime por quién comienzo –suspiró-. Somos un gran número.

-Por tus abuelos, quizás. Los Weasley –sugirió, acomodándose en su asiento.

Iba a ser honesta, pero no iba a destapar la olla por completo. Tenía que omitir cierto tipo de información respecto a sus familiares, porque allí radicaba la posibilidad que Mark Nott se despidiera de Lily para siempre.

Además, así iba a impresionar a Malfoy. Se iba a mostrar tan abierta de hablar de su familia, que él se descolocaría y sería incapaz de atacarla. Y podría tener tanta suerte, que su impacto durara hasta el lunes para el examen de Transformaciones. Así le iría mejor que a él. Aunque ya habiéndolo llamado _Scorpius_, tenía muchos puntos a su favor en su eterna batalla de ganarle en lo académico.

-Los abuelos son… increíbles –dijo, tratando de relajarse. Y la verdad no le fue difícil-. La abuela cocina tan bien, que cuando de pequeña le rogaba a papá ir a La Madriguera, el nombre de su casa, todos los días porque… Bueno, mamá tiene el extraño don de quemar todo lo que debería ser comestible –Mark sonrío-. Además, tiene un gran corazón. Al igual que el abuelo Weasley. Es un amante de los muggles.

Siempre le resultaba extraño comparar las ideas de los muggles que tiene el abuelo Weasley con la realidad. Gracias a que sus abuelos maternos aún permanecían alejados de todo lo mágico, había pasado varios días inmensa en un mundo donde la electricidad y el lema de "hágalo usted mismo" eran cotidianos; y lo pasaba genial cuando le llevaba alguna chuchería muggle al abuelo Weasley, porque él lo encontraba la octava maravilla del mundo cuando un control remoto viejo o un dedal oxidado –"¡parece un caso de guerra para lombrices!" comentó emocionado-.

-¿Trabajaba para el Departamento del Uso indebido de la magia?

-Sí, y se jubiló hace muy poco. Creo que en el ministerio tuvieron que rogarle porque se fuera –se sintió alegre-. Si fuera por él, habría muerto haciendo redadas y coleccionando enchufes en su oficina.

Las palabras salían de su boca con mucha naturalidad, como si no estuviera desvelando gran parte de las anécdotas familiares a dos serpientes, que para peor, una de ellas era Malfoy.

-Habrá celos, pero es la más hermosa de la familia y admiro la manera en que se viste. Llegó hasta tal punto mi fascinación, que mamá creyó que quería ser hija de tía Fleur en vez de ella –contestó a Mark después que hubieran llegado a las esposas de sus tíos y tocaran a su sagrada tía Fleur-. De todas maneras, mi admiración pasó de ella a Victoire. Su hija mayor, la cual podría decirse que es mi prima favorita.

-¿Y Lily? –preguntó, sorprendido pero con diversión en sus ojos.

-No me malinterpretes. Quiero a toda mi familia, pero tengo mis favoritos… Y Victoire es una de ellas –alzó una ceja-. Además de ser hermosa, es muy inteligente, y es formidable cómo combina ambas características. Siempre se preocupó de los más pequeños en las reuniones familiares, realizando panoramas para no aburrirnos –como los odiados torneos de quidditch, en los que a Rose siempre le tocaba estar en el equipo perdedor y le daban ganas de lanzar la escoba al ojo de Louis-. Victoire siempre estaba conmigo. Era niñera de Hugo y de mí, me llevó a comprar mis primeros… implementos de emergencias femeninas cuando llegaron esos días… -mencionó lentamente.

Incluso Malfoy pareció torcer su cara en una mueca incómoda, y eso que él supuestamente estaba leyendo y preocupándose de su propio mundo.

¿Por qué los hombres odiaban tanto hablar de este _tema_ en particular? No podía ser asqueroso porque era un proceso natural en las mujeres. Lo repugnante eran esos comentarios en código masculino de cómo lo habían pasado con tal chica la otra noche y tal. Eso sí era denigrante y daba arcadas, pero hablar de menstruación, no.

-¿Quiénes son tus otros favoritos?

-Louis, hermano de Victoire –Mark asintió y dijo que iba a su año, en Gryffindor-. Sí, es muy tranquilo, pero encantador. Era el único que se atrevía a protegerme cuando le hacía travesuras a Albus.

-Creí que tu predilecto era Albus –admitió-. Siempre están juntos, como amigos.

-Lo es, pero no es el único. Él es genial, perfecto para blanco de bromas… Aunque a veces me desespera. No entiende que ser hijo de Harry Potter le da cierto estatus con las chicas y él hace como si ellas no lo miraran –se rió-. No es para nada genial tener a cien chicas mirándote con odio porque estás con tu primo. Vale, es guapo, pero es mi primo. Es perturbador, en serio.

Todos los primos tenían diversas edades, y muchos vivían etapas que no congeniaban con la del resto, por lo que siempre habían sido Albus, Louis y ella. Misma edad, mismos intereses. O al menos así se fue dando con el tiempo, ya que Rose entró en el mundo de los deportes por el fanatismo de su padre, Louis empezó a jugar quidditch luego que Rose le insistiera y Albus finalmente accedió para no quedarse las tardes de los domingos sin hacer nada.

Los tres ya tenían personalidades marcadas a corta edad, siendo Albus el que conseguía todo sin que se diera cuenta, y gozando de una inseguridad prematura que le valió las burlas de Rose por mucho tiempo –"¿qué te importa lo que el resto piense, Al?"-, quien era las más segura de los tres, y por eso mismo cometía muchos errores al actuar precipitadamente. En cambio, Louis era más tranquilo. Escuchaba a sus primos, se reía con ellos y siempre estaba dispuesto a darle fin a alguna mínima discusión.

-Lily es más cercana a Hugo, mi hermano –concluyó luego de contar las estúpidas canciones que creaba para Navidad con Albus y Louis. Le había hablado de cada miembro de la familia sin muchas complicaciones-. Tienen la misma edad, así que era de suponerse. Son los más pequeños del clan.

-Pero había alguien más… -Mark tamborileó los dedos de la mano derecha sobre la mesa, pensativo-. Oh, sí. El ahijado del señor Potter, que también es el novio de Victoire.

-Ted Remus –asintió, y una sonrisita se le escapó-. Teddy…

-Vaya, pareces feliz de mencionarlo –comentó, señalándole los labios.

-Siempre he pensado que es una especie de maldición que sea prácticamente un Potter y miembro del clan Weasley.

Teddy era el chico más _increíble_ que había conocido en toda su vida. Así, con todas sus letras. Poseía la extraña capacidad de lucir muy macho y rudo, a pesar de ser más bien largirucho y para nada musculoso. Ah, y de ser más santo que los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Era muy pacífico, y de hecho era un conciliador pero cien veces mejor que Louis. Teddy podía ser perfectamente capaz de concluir con los conflictos bélicos en todo el planeta. Tenía muy buen uso de la palabra… ¡Y su pelo! Su pelo de diferente color y textura cada día era muy atractivo, junto con todo él, claro estaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Fue mi primer enamoramiento –confesó, alzándose de hombros-. Qué vergüenza decirlo en voz alta, aunque ya todos lo saben –su cara la sentía arder-. Se lo dije en una cena familiar cuando tenía ocho años. Papá casi se atraganta con un hueso de pollo al oír mi pequeña confesión amorosa.

-Eras muy atrevida –dijo Mark, acompañándola en las carcajadas.

-Bueno, es que lo valía… Y lo sigue valiendo. Es mi amor platónico oficial.

-¿Y no es extraño que sea como tu familia? –preguntó, de repente, Malfoy. Parecía haber olvidado su lectura y miraba con mucho interés a la pelirroja-. Digo, no es que sea de vital importancia, pero…

-Que sea como mi primo no impide que le tenga un altar en el armario –contestó, menos alegre que antes pero aun manteniendo una sonrisa-. Sigue siendo mi familiar favorito, de hecho, tiene el primer lugar. Y técnicamente, no es de la familia, así que puedo volverme loca con la manera en que camina, en que asiente, en que… Te odio, Mark, me dieron ganas de ir a la casa de los Potter ahora mismo.

-No era mi intención, créeme.

-En fin, él está con Victoire y son la pareja más adorable del mundo. Se me hace imposible odiarlos, porque son de mis personas favoritas, así que… -se encogió de hombros y suspiró para acompasar su respiración-. Tendré que conformarme con dejar mi fascinación como platónica.

Treinta minutos más, y Rose ya había concluido. No se sentía mal de haber dicho tanto sobre su familia, porque además de ser divertido compartir algunas anécdotas, no había dado mucha información. Aún así, no podía dejar de envidiar la astucia del novio de Lily. El muy maldito sabía muy bien aprovechar una oportunidad cuando se le presentaba. No por nada era un Slytherin, se recordó mientras se despedía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Volteó y, con un a secas "adiós, Scorpius", se fue de la biblioteca.

Y para agregarle algo más de condimento a la historia, mostraremos lo que pasó cuando la pelirroja se fue. El lado B:

-Oh, Teddy, te amo. Teddy, eres genial. Oh, Teddy y su pelo de colores. Es tan… _grotesco_ –Scorpius cerró de golpe 'Hogwarts, una historia' y no le importó que fuera tan sonoro, que despertó a la bibliotecaria de los brazos de Morfeo-. Me dan ganas de ir a su casa, buscar dentro de su armario y comprobar si le tiene un altar. Así, se lo quemaré.

-No conocía tus instintos pirómanos, Scorpius –se rió-. Si no conociera tus razones, creería que vienes aquí a sufrir dosis de masoquismo.

-Las cuales sufro –añadió cansinamente-. Debo tener paciencia, pero… A veces me aburro, ¿sabes?

-¿De qué? –Se puso de pie.-. Primera vez que haces algo concreto por acertarte a ella, amigo. Y déjame decirte que es toda una odisea tu elección.

-Gracias por tu apoyo…

-Cuando quieras. Por cierto, me haces sentir bien. Tu situación es más patética que la mía.

-Sí, bueno… -el libro lo guardó en la mochila y se la colgó a la espalda sin mucho esfuerzo-. Es un buen argumento para alguna película romántica muggle: "rivales desde siempre, pero uno de ellos vio en ella más que una rival".

-Podría titularse 'La competencia por el amor'.

-¡Qué vulgar eres! –Le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.-. Pero tiene estilo… Y mucha verdad.

* * *

**N/A: Cumpliendo mi promesa de actualizar a fines de mes, gracias a que mi hermosa beta, **Sango Hale**, me envió el capítulo hace poco. Así que lo corregí, releí y aquí lo tienen. ¡Disfrútenlo, porque ahora el caos aumentará al triple!**

**Simplemente adoro que Rose empiece a preguntarse por qué siempre en vez del príncipe azul, es la persona que menos deseas.** **Bueno, en verdad me encanta ella, aunque sus días de paranoia, histeria, y entrometimiento están acabados.**

**¡Ahhh! Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz, en serio. Como que aún no me creo la respuesta explisiva que está teniendo el fic. Es tan WOW. ¡Muchas gracias :D!** **Y creo que no debo darles una pequeña charla sobre la importancia de los reviews, ¿verdad?**

**Ahora, tengo una duda, la cual sería una especie de MINI VOTACIÓN para un capítulo muy, muy futuro: ¿qué persona les cae mejor, de los secundarios: Kate, James, Dominique, Lily o Mark? Es importante que me den su respuesta, porque el personaje elegido tendrá un rol especial en un capítulo bonus que tendrá el fic.**

**Besitos, y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Adiós!  
**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5:** Librarte de tu terapeuta es tan difícil como escapar de un sillón encantado

-Estamos aquí para hablar de tus problemas, Rose.

-El único problema que tengo ahora mismo es usted –entornó los ojos-. ¡Deje ya de rebuscar en mi vida y déjeme en paz!

-Siento estar en desacuerdo contigo –la mujer negó con la cabeza, apenada-. Pero es obvio que necesitas ayuda. Lo que tu prima…

-¿Qué tal si le digo que podría darle lo que quisiera con tal que me deje ir? –preguntó, con una sonrisita. Pestañeó angelicalmente.

-El soborno no funciona conmigo.

-Cuando vea a Lily, las va a pagar –musitó, arrepintiéndose en el acto al notar que la mujer anotaba en su cuaderno-. Oh, genial. Ahora identificará mis arranques de amenazas y rencor –se burló, ya rindiéndose de sobornar a la psicóloga-. ¿Sabe? Con una familia como la mía, no hay otra forma. Vamos, que tu prima te obligue a venir a terapia es una razón que justifica mi rabia.

-Sí –asintió. Se quitó los lentes y miró con perspicacia a la pelirroja-. Pero, ¿cuál crees que es la raíz que desata la actitud de tu prima? ¿Y el causante real de tu agresiva respuesta?

-Aquí vamos de nuevo –gimió, cabizbaja.

Para entender cómo Rose terminó en el despacho de la psicóloga de la escuela, era necesario remontarse exactamente una hora, diez minutos, siete segundos con tres centésimas, atrás:

La clase siguiente al almuerzo era Pociones. Bajo el asfixiante olor de la poción que preparaban ese día (ni Rose ni Kate habían visto de cuál se trataba, sólo seguían las instrucciones escritas en el pizarrón), el profesor Slughorn dejó de revisar el avance de los estudiantes y se puso de pie delante de su escritorio.

-Me gustaría recordarles que esta poción aparecerá en sus ÉXTASIS, así que sería recomendable que la hicieran en vez de montar una obra de teatro con los ingredientes, señor Flint –dijo, mirando reprobatoriamente a Flint. El chico se encogió de hombros, y lanzó las botellitas y los sobres con polvos de hada en la mesa con enojo. Rose y Kate se rieron maliciosamente-. Pero no quería interrumpirlos para decirles eso. La semana pasada les di una redacción de cincuenta centímetros sobre las propiedades de la saliva de unicornio en los humanos…

-Una duda, profesor –un Ravenclaw levantó el brazo-, ¿por qué es útil estudiar eso si el consumo de los unicornios y/o derivado de éstos son penados por la ley?

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que preguntar tanto, eh? –frunció el ceño, exasperado-. Cinco puntos menos por fastidiarme. Y otros cinco menos por escribir argumentos en contra de mi resolución.

-Slughorn odia a los Ravenclaw –Flint se volteó, y en vez de mirar a su compañero, parecía hablar con Rose-. No son más que unos ratones de biblioteca.

-Al menos por pasar tanto tiempo entre libros podríamos desarrollar un buen guión para una mini obra de teatro de ingredientes de Pociones –respondió mordazmente Rose. Él bufó, y le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de voltearse-. Explícame qué imbécil tiene tiempo de jugar con los ingredientes, Kate. Pero qué... Oye, me duele –replicó, sobándose la rodilla, al mismo tiempo que su amiga giraba el cuello hacia Slughorn.

-Ahora recogeré sus redacciones. Sigan haciendo sus pociones y viértanlas en sus botellas etiquetadas quince minutos antes que finalice la clase.

Rose abrió los ojos e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia su Némesis.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba en uno de los asientos de adelante, y fue a quien pidió primero el profesor la redacción. Él la sacó cuidadosamente de su mochila. Se trataba de un pergamino perfectamente liso, sin ninguna imperfección a simple vista. Las manos arrugadas contrastaban con el pergamino, y lo tomaron mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Slughorn había aprendido a tener cierto favoritismo (justificado) a Malfoy. Sacaba siempre Extraordinarios, entregaba todos los deberes, sus pociones eran perfectas, anotaba hasta el más mínimo detalle y hasta se ofrecía a hacer clases particulares a los que cursaban cursos inferiores para ayudarlos a rendir mejor en la clase.

-¿Tú la hiciste? –se dirigió a su amiga.

-No. La empecé a escribir anteayer, pero me parecía más interesante jugar al ajedrez con la Dama Gris –hizo una mueca, preocupada-. ¿Qué haremos?

-Lo que juraríamos que no haríamos luego de quedarnos sin dinero antes de Navidad –dijo con reticencia-. No hay otra opción.

-Está bien… Pero yo no tengo dinero aquí.

-Págame cuando vayamos a Honeydukes –se levantó-. ¿Crees poder retrasar lo más posible a Slughorn para que llegue a pedírnoslas?

-Por supuesto –alzó una ceja mientras sonreía.

Varios asientos en diagonal y más adelante, Slughorn adulaba la poción de Malfoy. Le estaba diciendo que el talento que tenía era justo el necesario para hacer maravillas en su clase, y empezó recordar las enseñanzas de sus profesores en su época universitaria. Es decir: en la prehistoria. No alcanzó a contar qué maravillas hacían sus mentores en el arte de las pociones porque su otra estudiante, más favorita aún, se ubicaba a su lado.

Desde que había reconocido su nombre en la lista de primer año, Rose era su favorita. Había seguido de cerca el desarrollo profesional de su madre, y sabía que del matrimonio con Rupert (_"ya ni me molesto en corregirle el nombre de mi padre",_ decía Rose cada vez que él mencionaba a su familia) tuvo a dos niños. A Hugo le daba miedo el interés del profesor, pero a ella no. De hecho, se aprovechaba de ello para obtener mejores calificaciones (sacaba Extraordinarios cuando dejaba pequeños mensajes en las etiquetas de sus pociones diciéndole que su madre lo aprendió todo gracias a él) o para salvarse de situaciones críticas, como la que estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento.

-¿Qué ocurre, señorita Weasley? –le preguntó, olvidando lo que decía.

Antes de contestarle, Rose miró a Malfoy. Él la miraba con las cejas enarcadas, un poco desconcertado por su interrupción.

No me ganarás esta vez, pensó, no obtendrás la victoria tan fácil.

-¿Podría ir a la enfermería? –juntó las manos y empezó a retorcer sus dedos con lentitud. Bajó la mirada-. No me siento muy bien y no puedo rendir al cien por ciento para hacer una buena poción, profesor.

-Oh, claro. Vaya inmediatamente y vuelva cuando se sienta en óptimas condiciones.

-¿Y si no me siento bien hasta luego que termine la clase?

-No se preocupe. El señor Malfoy la ayudará a ponerse al corriente con los últimos pasos de la poción.

-¿Por qué siempre en las historias el profesor de turno tiene que emparejar a los personajes que no se llevan bien? –abrió la puerta del aula. Miró a Malfoy-. Regresaré como sea antes del toque de la campana –entrecerró la mirada-. Gracias, profesor.

La voz lejana de Slughorn murmuraba algo, pero toda su atención estaba centrada en su Némesis. Torció los ojos luego de escucharla y siguió en lo suyo, casi ignorándola por completo.

Lo que no era difícil de saber, al menos para los que hubieran presenciado de cerca la escena, era la recurrente sorpresa que le producía a Scorpius que Rose siguiera siendo una de las favoritas de Slughorn. Claro, la chica tenía el cerebro y el talento para obtener resultados brillantes en todas las clases, pero no lo aprovechaba. Ya era recurrente escuchar a alguien en los pasillos comentar otro de los parlamentos de Rose diciéndole a Malfoy que esa vez sí lo superaría, y que luego agregaran algo como: _"me sorprende que esté en Ravenclaw. Su inteligencia la usa para hacer estrategias de quidditch y para llegar a todas las fiestas, incluso a las que no está invitada. Malfoy seguirá siendo el primero de nuestra promoción"._ La mayoría de los de sexto año apoyaban a Scorpius, y unos pocos seguían teniendo fe en Rose. Tres de ellos eran Albus porque estaba bajo amenaza de su prima, Louis debido a que le tenía pena, y Kate porque era su amiga y no podía desanimarla con la verdad.

¿Y cuál era esa verdad? Pues, se descubrirá próximamente en este capítulo. Exactamente, quince minutos luego de que nuestra protagonista pusiera la punta de su pie izquierdo en el despacho de la psicóloga.

Rose caminaba rápidamente por el corredor, queriendo ser invisible. Se avergonzaba de lo que haría. Era un acto tan bajo, que hasta podrían compararla como una Slytherin, ya que ellos no tenían mucha ética en lo que respectaba a los estudios. Con tal de aprobar la clase, hacían lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo. Y lo hacían de una manera fenomenal, debía admitir. Admiraba la astucia que poseían, aunque la usaran para sobornar o ser unos futuros burócratas que seguirían manteniendo el equilibrio en la economía del mundo mágico entre la gente honrada y los estafadores.

-Por cierto, las serpientes van a ser los estafadores –aclaró, saltando hacia una escalera antes que girara por completo y tuviera que esperar mil años luz para que una volviera a posicionarse frente a ella-. Son unas versiones en miniatura de la mafia… -caminó hasta el escalón inferior-. Aunque los jefes de la mafia serán James y Dominique. Adictos al porno, y forrados en dinero… Oye, ¿podrías narrar tú? Me agota explicar mis pensamientos.

Vale, continuo yo.

La escalera se detuvo y Rose se sintió iluminada por Merlín, porque justo era el piso en el que se encontraba su destino.

El baño de chicas del segundo piso estaba maldito, decían los rumores. Aunque ya no estaba la fantasma que habitaba en la época de sus padres y era la que asustaba a todos, de todas maneras, nadie entraba. Aún había miedo general que se traspasaba con las nuevas generaciones y hasta la actualidad seguía siendo como la _nada_ en el castillo. Las chicas pasaban de largo, buscando otro baño.

Por eso sólo los que de verdad estaban necesitados para acudir a ese lugar…

-Hey, James –la pelirroja entró y buscó a su primo. Dominique apareció de un cubículo, y traía en sus manos un enorme libro-. Oh, ¿ahora lees esas revistas en el baño? ¿Qué, te mastur…?

-A veces da asco que seas tan abierta con tu vocabulario, Rosie. ¿Tío Ron no te enseñó a ser una señorita educada?

-Vivía rodeada de hombres. ¿Acaso importa lo que haya tratado de enseñarme? –bufó.

-Buen punto –cerró el libro-. Y no, es Encantamientos. En la siguiente hora tengo un examen terrible con Flitwick y estaba repasando.

-Suerte con ello –se acercó a uno de los lavabos y al ver que estaban limpios, apoyó la parte baja de su espalda en uno de ellos-. Necesito nuevamente de sus servicios. Y quiero que sea para _ahora_. Sin excusas.

-Vaya, no lo sé… -dejó el libro en una mesa del fondo. Rose creía que ellos la habían dejado allí por asuntos de comodidad-. Tú sabes que nuestro precio sube si quieres el paquete rápido. O… -suspiró. La cara de Rose no era nada amable-, podríamos arreglarlo por ser de la familia.

-Así me gusta –sonrió.

Desde quinto año, James y Dominique manejaban un negocio de venta de deberes. Era simple: los profesores nunca cambiaban las redacciones que daban a sus estudiantes, por lo que cualquiera con suerte podría conseguir los deberes del año anterior de un curso superior, y así entregarlos. Pero no todos tenían la suerte de conocer a alguien de un año arriba, por lo que…

-¡Estamos aquí para solucionarte la vida! –dijo James el verano anterior a su quinto año. Era uno de los típicos almuerzos familiares, pero Dominique y él habían llamado a una reunión a todos los primos que seguían en Hogwarts. Todos menos Roxanne-. Con nuestro servicio de "Aprueba tu curso", podrás ahorrarte la ardua tarea de buscar en libros polvorientos la información que necesitas para tus deberes.

-Hemos recolectado los trabajos de los mejores estudiantes que han estado en la escuela para otorgar un producto de calidad –Dominique se les acercó y bajó la voz-. Fred, Teddy, y Victoire son los benefactores principalmente –todos ellos siempre obtenían calificaciones buenas-, y hasta tenemos unos mapas de Astronomía geniales de Roxanne… pero no le digan. Si se entera que Fred nos ayudó a robárselos, nos mata.

La audiencia (Rose, Albus, Louis, Lily y Hugo) se rió, y asintieron.

-Nuestros precios son caros, lo sabemos –dijo James, señalando la tabla que había anotado en un papel que flotaba detrás de él-. Pero sólo se debe a la calidad. No sólo son buenos trabajos, sino también los reordenamos para evitar un plagio entre el trabajo que tú entregarás y el de nuestro benefactor… ¿Y bien? –preguntó-. ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Yo les pediría de inmediato los deberes hasta séptimo de Transformaciones! –dijo Hugo.

-¿También cuidarían la letra, no? –preguntó Louis-. Cada estudiante tiene su propia letra, y los profesores lo reconocen.

-Oh, buena pregunta, Louis –Dominique dijo, orgulloso. Suspiró cuando éste le confesó que Rose se lo había preguntado antes mientras ensayaban su presentación-. Claro. Hacemos una muestra de la letra del cliente. Deben escribir alrededor de treinta palabras, que contienen todas las letras del abecedario, en mayúscula y minúscula. Luego, por medio de algunos encantamientos, la imitamos y listo. Y guardaremos la muestra en nuestros archivos, así que el procedimiento se hace sólo una vez.

El negocio recibió apoyo unánime.

-¿Es eso una hoja flotando? –una melena pelirroja apareció en el ático y el cuerpo de tía Ginny apareció-. Oh, James. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas magia fuera de la escuela? ¡Espera a ser mayor de edad!

-La hice con la varita de papá –masculló, enrollando el papel-. Bien, fue la de Teddy… Sé que no debería usar a papá de excusa. Odio a veces que sea auror, nos descubre siempre. ¡Apuesto que él se enteró de alguna manera que hice magia!

De manera misteriosa los genes que hicieron tan famosos a sus tíos Fred y George, se traspasaron a James y Dominique; no a los hijos de tío George. Fred no era para nada rebelde y Roxanne era la más estricta de toda la familia. Sí, estricta. Ese adjetivo era para usarlo con ancianas solteronas que educaban a niños en casa, como institutrices, y le amargaban la vida al resto prohibiéndoles jugar y pasar un buen rato.

En fin. Volviendo a los eventos que dejaron a Rose con la psicóloga…

-Creo que tengo esa redacción por aquí –dijo el pelirrojo, caminando hacia uno de los cubículos del fondo-. Ayer vendimos tres de ésas y no creo que Jamie las haya guardado en los archivos. Es demasiado holgazán para hacerlo cuando se lo pido –su voz retumbó en el baño con un leve eco siguiéndole en cada palabra-. Sí, aquí.

-¿Tienes la muestra de mi letra, no? –preguntó, ansiosa-. También necesito una para Kate.

-Uh, mal, mal, Rosie –murmuró. Apareció con su mochila y la dejó en el suelo cuando extrajo una carpeta-. Pero qué clase de Ravenclaws son ustedes, eh.

-Prometo que ésta será la última vez que acuda a ti. Hasta yo misma me siento avergonzada de comprar deberes.

-¿Y por qué los necesitas tan urgentemente? –dijo mientras pasaba varias hojas buscando las muestras exactas.

-Porque estoy en Pociones ahora.

-Exactamente, señorita Weasley.

La pequeña figura del profesor Flitwick apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Vestía sus típicas túnicas con estampado de pequeñas estrellas y su sombrero parecía más largo que él mismo. Todavía seguía siendo un misterio si el accesorio era liviano o era tan pesado, que el anciano tenía músculos desarrollados en toda el área del cuello y hombros para sostenerlo.

Dominique guardó los pergaminos en la mochila, mientras que Rose tragaba saliva pensando qué hacer. Toda excusa que diera, dependía de lo que su jefe de casa estableciera. Y sinceramente, su cabeza le empezaba a doler de imaginar diversos panoramas donde, lamentablemente, ella y sus primos terminaban expulsados de Hogwarts por actividades que iban contra las normas de la escuela. Ah, y su madre echando fuego por la boca, casi poseída por el mismo espíritu de un guerrero huno, y lista para hacerle la vida miserable por no hacer los deberes a tiempo.

-Er, buenas tardes, profesor –le saludó, observando por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo cómo su primo entraba casi en un ataque de pánico. Si se tratara de James, sería tan descarado como para dar un abrazo a Flitwick y hablarle de lo bueno que estaba el pavo al limón del almuerzo-. ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí?

-La buscaba, señorita Weasley. El profesor Slughorn me dijo que usted no se sentía bien y debería estar en la enfermería, pero… -miró a Dominique-. Este es un baño de mujeres, señor Weasley.

-Tuve una emergencia. Ya sabe, los baños de hombres están al otro lado del castillo y como tengo incontinencia urinaria… -tosió, incómodo. Él no solía mentir, porque terminaba farfullando cosas ridículas o humilladoras, como la que acababa de revelar-. Sí, Rose, ¿por qué no estabas en Pociones, eh?

Idiota, pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Luego de lanzarle su mejor mirada de muerte, miró hacia el profesor, quien parecía estar más interesado en ello que en los supuestos problemas renales de Dominique.

-Emergencia femenina –respondió, forzándose a sonar apenada por revelarlo. Si lo decía tan abiertamente, como lo hacía en general cuando de verdad pasaba por esos días, la gente no le creía o la miraba como una atrevida. Y debía librarse de Flitwick, pronto-. Y mamá siempre me da una pastilla muggle, de componentes químicos más efectivos que las raíces de girasoles con gotas de lágrimas de sirena. Como ya se me acabó la caja de las pastillas, le pedí a Dominique. El ácido mefenámico también sirve como analgésico, no crea que él tiene ovarios o útero, profesor –añadió inmediatamente.

-Qué amable eres, Rosie –le dijo él irónicamente, posicionándose a su lado.

-Oh, er… Eso es… -la voz de Flitwick se hizo más aguda y se tomó el cuello de la túnica para empezar a moverlo, y así abanicarse-. Sí, sí, bien. Como sea –suspiró y se aclaró la garganta-. Su castigo por el incidente con el señor Flint el sábado ya está arreglado. Lo realizará ahora mismo. La están esperando, señorita Weasley.

-Está bien –asintió. Se empezó a quitar la mochila, no olvidándose de su amenaza a Malfoy y de lo prometido a Kate-, pero, ¿puedo entregarle a Dominique mi redacción de Pociones? No quiero que el profesor Slughorn me repruebe.

Él asintió, y ella se giró para darle un pergamino con la lista de cosas que debía comprar en Hogsmeade. Dominique dijo que se lo entregaría ahora mismo, con una sonrisa cómplice.

-La acompañaré. ¿Vamos?

-Sí –directamente frente a ella estaba el sombrero del profesor. Podía ser producto de su imaginación o de sus nervios, ¿pero acaso los brillos de la prenda formaban en pequeñas letras: _"Dios de los libros"_?-. Claro, claro. Vamos –se colgó la mochila en un hombro y bajó la vista para ver su afable sonrisa.

Rose no tenía idea de adónde se dirigían. El profesor no le había dicho nada, aunque ella había preguntado una vez qué castigo le darían. Él sólo se limitó a sonreírle y hablar de que esperaba que ganaran el partido contra Slytherin el fin de semana. Así fue como se enteró que los cuatro profesores de las casas: Sprout, Slughorn, Longbottom y él mismo, apostaron una cena en "Las tres escobas". Los que perdían pagaban la cena. Y el jefe de Gryffindor y la de Hufflepuff estaban del lado de las águilas, así que la cámara de Gringotts de Slughorn estaría casi vacía la siguiente semana.

Se detuvieron en el tercer piso del ala sur. Habían remodelado hacía poco esa zona, dándole una sala de reunión a los profesores, otra para asuntos especiales de la escuela y otras de las cuales Rose no recordaba ni le interesaba saber su uso.

-Jackie –se corrigió-. Digo, la señorita Taft la espera.

-¿Señorita Taft? –miró la puerta que el profesor señalaba. Era de un blanco inmaculado, desentonando con las medievales y polvorientas del castillo. Una de las aulas inauguradas era la consulta de la terapeuta-. No se referirá a la… ¿"Amor y paz Taft"?

-No tenía ni idea que le decían así –lanzó una aguda carcajada-. Sí, la sanadora Taft.

Tragándose sus palabras, Rose asintió y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta. Levantó la mano y miró el pasillo: Flitwick ya se iba dando pequeños saltitos. Ese hombre siempre estaba feliz, como si hubiera salido de un cuento de arco iris y un pony rosa.

Hacía cinco años, una chica se había pintado el cuerpo y salió desnuda a uno de los techos del castillo a proclamar a los cuatro vientos que los TIMOS eran una mierda opresiva. Después del incidente, la junta directiva decidió contratar a una sanadora para dar un apoyo especial a todos los estudiantes que se sintiera agobiados respecto a los estudios o tuvieran algún problema que interfiriera en su convivencia con sus padres y el resto de la comunidad escolar (_"¡Esto es una incitación a los modales y las hormonas masculinas!"_ se escuchó a la directora McGonagall gritar cuando iba a ver el espectáculo).

Llamó a la puerta, repitiéndose una y otra vez que nadie contestaría. Mientras esperaba, pensó que seguramente alguien tenía algún ataque de locura en los jardines, o que había una reunión ultra secreta en la que todos estaban menos Flitwick o…

-Señorita Weasley –una mujer alta, de rasgos delicados y unos enormes ojos marrones la recibió. Dio un paso al lado, invitándola a entrar-. La estaba esperando hace rato. El profesor Flitwick se demoró bastante en traerla.

No había ninguna reunión secreta, se dijo al mismo tiempo que sentía algo en su pecho desinflarse. La terapeuta estaba allí.

-Tenía asuntos que atender, doctora –entró, sintiendo que quizás ésa sería la última vez que hubiera estado en el mundo exterior-. ¿Ya me conoce? Nunca la había visto –preguntó, dándose cuenta que no hubo duda en su voz cuando le abrió.

-Me gustan mucho las actividades extracurriculares, señorita Weasley –cerró la puerta sin producir ningún ruido-. Una de ésas es el quidditch. Y déjeme decirle que es una excelente cazadora. En mis tiempos faltó una jugadora como usted en Ravenclaw.

La consulta era una habitación ovalada, casi circular. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un sobrio papel tapiz crema, con pequeñas flores azules dispuestas en una línea horizontal de la consulta. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y a pesar que fuera estaba congelado y con una nueva tormenta de nieve anunciada, no se sentía frío en el interior. En vez de antorchas en la pared, tenía una gran lámpara de velas en el techo, al centro, y ninguna estaba encendida porque la luz natural del día iluminaba bastante bien.

-Se nota que es Ravenclaw. Esto me recuerda a la sala común –sonrió, aunque no con confianza. No podía relajarse con ella. Había oído muchas historias de cómo eran los psicólogos, tanto muggles y del mundo mágico, y todos te analizaban hasta por la manera en que movías los labios-. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –dejó de observar la consulta y se giró hacia ella-. Esperaba un castigo, no una presentación de la terapeuta. Sin ofender, claro.

-No me ofendo tan fácil –caminó hasta su escritorio-. Por favor, siéntese.

Cerca de un estante curvo para calzar con la habitación, lleno de gruesos volúmenes, había un sillón extendido parecido a una cama.

Se sentó sin decir nada, aunque no se atrevió a acostarse. Tocó la almohada. Le resultaba muy suave. Debe de ser de plumas, pensó mientras se fijaba en los títulos y diplomas flotando detrás del escritorio.

Jaqueline Taft había estudiado en la Universidad Mágica Estatal de Gran Bretaña, y se había graduado hacía diez años. Contaba con un doctorado en psicología, y un premio en una conferencia de salud europea por su investigación en el campo de la mente adolescente. Además de otras especializaciones y participaciones en concursos, foros y conferencias de salud; había enseñado Psicología en la misma universidad que estudió.

-¿No es mejor trabajar en universidad que en una escuela? –preguntó.

Ella abrió una carpeta y mientras hacía levitar sus lentes desde el otro lado de la habitación, le respondió amablemente:

-Sí, pero es una experiencia renovadora la de aplicar tus conocimientos en vez de enseñarlos. La docencia es buena, pero trabajar activamente es más gratificante –al ver que Rose quedaba satisfecha, chasqueó la lengua-. Pues, bien. He pedido que su castigo por agredir físicamente al señor Flint fuera remitido a mí.

-Discúlpeme, pero, ¿qué va a hacerme? ¿Terapia para ignorar los insultos de Flint para con mi persona? –juntó las manos-. Y técnicamente, no lo agredí físicamente porque no lo toqué. Sólo le lancé bolas de nieve.

-Repetitivamente hasta quedar con un moretón en el ojo y resbalar por el impacto de ellas en el lago –hablaba de manera calmada pero sumamente seria. Tomó los lentes y se los puso. Rose se dio cuenta que usaba magia sin varita-. Este incidente no es aislado. Diversos informes me han demostrado tus agresiones a distintos estudiantes.

-¿Y cuáles serían esos? –preguntó, incrédula.

-Continuas agresiones verbales a los de la casa de Slytherin –abrió la carpeta y leyó-, mensajes que mandas a tus amidos distrayéndolos en mitad de la clase, hurto de los materiales de trabajo del señor Flint, escandalosas discusiones en los recreos, indebido comportamientos en fiestas debido a estado de ebriedad… -se calzó mejor los lentes y levantó la vista-. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Bueno, le faltaba colocar encantamientos en los espejos de los baños de chicas para hacer que Julie Godiat se viera perfecta cuando en verdad se maquillaba como un payaso, que había comprado un par de veces deberes ilegales de la empresa de sus primos… Ah, e intentar de manera amistosa sabotear al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor en el desayuno del día del partido ofreciéndoles combinaciones letales de comida para que se encerraran en el baño pocas horas después (Albus siempre la lograba descubrir y le lanzaba la comida a la cara).

Sin importar, Rose no se iba a quedar así. Primero de todo, ¿cómo había conseguido esa información? Dudaba que los profesores tuvieran ojos y orejas hasta en el culo para darse cuenta de esos detalles en todo momento de las clases y fuera de éstas. Y segundo, ella era una simple víctima.

-Sí –respiró profundamente para no alterarse-. En lo anteriormente expuesto, se le olvida mencionar que mis agresiones a los Slytherins son sólo al grupo de Flint por burlarse de mí, mi familia y amigos, por distraerme en clase, hacer gestos obscenos, etc. Y en cuanto a materiales de trabajo, él me había quitado mi caldero y cucharón. Además, vengarme quitándole su historieta "Mi boggart se ha ido", no es un crimen. Sólo le arrebaté un objeto que lo distraía de clases –se inclinó, haciendo una pausa-. La borrachera sólo ha sido dos veces. No podrían declararme alcohólica por pasarme un poco, sólo, recalco, _dos veces_. Y los mensajes en clases… ¡Vamos, somos jóvenes! Necesitamos algo para mantenernos despiertos en Historia de la Magia o la voz del profesor Binns nos lleva al dulce país de los sueños.

-Te creo –dijo, cerrando la carpeta y poniéndose de pie. Se quitó los lentes, los dejó en el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos-, pero eres una estudiante sobresaliente. Tienes las aptitudes de una líder innata, aprendes rápido, y tienes una excepcional manera de usar el lenguaje. Tu actitud vengativa y conflictiva no calza con tu perfil.

-Oh, conoce mi perfil –se burló-. Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que me conoce? Mire, si estuviera en mis zapatos no creo que actúe como una hippie del estilo "amor y paz". En especial cuando siento que mi valor como persona se ve trasgredido por personas, si es que se les puede llamar así, como Flint.

Era bien conocido que al salir de terapia con la doctora Taft, las personas cambiaban por completo. Sufrían un trasplante de personalidad. Chicos problemáticos o que eran el centro de atención, salían proclamando amor a los cuatro vientos. Los antes depresivos salían sonriendo como maníacos, y eran tan felices, que fácilmente ahuyentaban a los demás porque nadie quería positivismo en exceso.

-No digo que sea malo que reacciones así. No es tu culpa del todo que respondas así ante las amenazas –movía la cabeza al mismo tiempo que hablaba-. Estos son sólo datos que tengo, y que tienen una raíz. Y esa raíz es la que te trae aquí.

-¿Ah, sí? –se levantó abruptamente-. ¿Cuál sería esa, doctora Taft?

-Tu competividad –declaró con soltura. La miró atentamente antes de continuar:-. Alta competividad, pero no con los estudios en general ni en los deportes. Lo haces sólo con una persona en particular: Scorpius Malfoy.

La mención de su nombre no fue para nada remotamente bueno. Eso hizo estallar el enojo de la pelirroja. Ya se había tragado muchas palabras desde que había llegado, y era momento de dejar todo claro.

-¡Vaya, creí que esto se trataba de mí y no de Malfoy! –dio dos zancadas y la encaró-. Si soy competitiva o no, eso a usted no le incumbe. No le he causado problemas a nadie y mis calificaciones son una de las más altas de la generación. Y la competencia no viene mal, porque ser la mejor no es un pecado mortal ni mal visto por la sociedad. Así que, creo que esto no nos llevará a ninguna resolución –bufó-. Muchas gracias por el castigo y fue un gusto conocerla.

Caminó hasta la puerta sin esperar que la terapeuta dijera nada y la abrió, lista para arrancar de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Lo que no se esperó era que mientras la abría, ésta de repente cedió y se cerró sola.

-¿Pero qué…? –el pomo no giraba ningún centímetro. Volteó hacia la terapeuta y se quedó horrorizada al verla casi sonriendo.

-Lo siento, señorita Weasley, pero no dejaré de ayudar a quién necesite mi ayuda –Rose sintió que muchos cables se amarraban alrededor de su cuerpo y empezó a moverse hacia atrás, flotando levemente-, y usted la requiere urgentemente.

-¡Esto podría considerarse agresión física! –chilló tratando de caminar, pero aunque movía sus piernas, seguía retrocediendo-. ¡Está actuando contra mi voluntad!

-Pasa por la etapa de la negación. Me contentaré con lograr que acepte su problema –murmuró mientras escribía en la carpeta.

-¡Ah, suélteme!

Rose no se podía mover del sillón. Parecía que su espalda, piernas y nuca estaban pegadas a éste. Se balanceó a los lados, mientras lanzaba gritos de socorro, odio, de demandar a la doctora con el ministerio y finalmente se quedó en silencio al entender que no iba a lograr nada haciendo un escándalo. Después de todo, los psicólogos estudiaron para lidiar con los dramas.

La enorme silla del escritorio se trasladó hasta estar junto al sillón.

"Amor y paz Taft" no debía ser una completa acosadora que secuestra a estudiantes en su consulta. O al menos eso admitió nuestra protagonista al pensar que hacía mucha magia sin varita. Pero a pesar de que podría admirarla por ello, igual la odiaba por forzarla a tener terapia cuando claramente no quería.

-¿Desde cuándo has sido competitiva, Rose? –antes de sentarse, la miró-. ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre de pila, no? Vamos a pasar tanto tiempo juntas que…

-Si, sí. Como sea –bufó y por el soplido producido en su boca, un rizo que antes estaba en su nariz le quedó sobre los labios-. Desde que tengo uso de razón –contestó, incómoda. Por la fricción del rizo en su boca y por tener que ser sincera.

No quería desvelar todo, y de hecho no lo haría. Omitiría información de ser necesario pero no le mentiría. Extrañamente los terapeutas tienen un olfato desarrollado para detectar los engaños, como si tuvieran un olor característico. Y si quería salir pronto de allí, tenía que comportarse correctamente.

-¿Alguna experiencia? –se sentó y se cruzó de piernas. Acomodó la carpeta en uno de sus muslos-. Me parece curioso que lo digas tan firmemente.

-Varias. Una gran familia, donde los juegos abundaban y también las ganas de ganar. El jardín de niños, el incentivo de las profesoras en la primaria muggle de dar premios a los que hicieran todos los deberes en una semana… Me criaron en un ambiente que me impulsaba a competir.

-Ya lo creo –su pluma rasgaba el pergamino sobre la carpeta-. Con padres héroes de la segunda guerra, sientes que debes estar a su altura, ¿no?

-La verdad es que no –la doctora Taft la miró sobre la montura de las lentes, descolocada por su respuesta-. Pocas veces tengo noción de lo que ellos son para el resto. En general son mis padres, con virtudes y defectos, humanos, al fin y al cabo –empezó a soplar el rizo, pero éste seguía cayendo en sus labios-. Mis ansias de destacar sólo se deben a mí. Lo hago por mí.

-¿Por qué crees que esa competencia aflora de manera insana en contra del señor Malfoy, entonces? –la frase "Mmm, interesante" estaba escrita en todo su rostro-. La forma en que me describes tu competividad, me parece coherente y calza con una normal en un individuo emprendedor.

-¿Serviría que le dijera que lo odio por ser un arrogante, mujeriego, petulante, egocéntrico y, sobre todo, cínico? Porque es así. ¿Es tan importante que hablemos de él y…? Por la mier… Lo siento, por Merlín. ¡Me estoy comiendo mi pelo!

Con un movimiento de la mano de la terapeuta, el rizo se movió hasta quedar acostado en la almohada.

-Er, gracias –dijo, un poco avergonzada.

-No es nada –siguió escribiendo-. Hablar del señor Malfoy no es necesario. Al menos no por ahora –le sonrió, y entonces suspiró-. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero cuando digo _competividad insana_?

-¿Lo opuesto a la sana? –se aventuró, irónica.

-A la que daña a los que te rodean y a ti misma. Te hace sufrir estados de ansiedad, agresividad y, en especial, paranoia –dejó la pluma sobre la carpeta y la observó con precaución-. La que quiebra relaciones, como la tuya con tu prima Lily Potter.

Lily se iba a vengar. De eso no cabía duda. Se había enojado con ella por entrometerse en su relación con Mark y por lo que supo gracias a Albus, estaba hirviendo de rabia al saber que su novio planeaba seguirle la corriente con lo de las clases. Ya habían pasado varios días en los que no la había visto ni sabía nada importante de ella…

-¡Qué me parta un rayo! –se quejó-. ¡Lily le dijo lo de Mark!

-Me contó lo que hiciste en la fiesta de Gryffindor y cómo ahora lo entrenas para entrar en la familia –infló el pecho mientras pensaba qué más agregar-. Esto me parece un argumento para alguna historia cómica con aires de romance si se agrega a personajes que se odian de sexos opuestos. Pero esto no es ficción. Es la realidad.

-¡Ella sabía que la terapia sería una tortura! Merlín, esa chica es inteligentísima.

-Estamos aquí para hablar de tus problemas, Rose.

-El único problema que tengo ahora mismo es usted –entornó los ojos-. ¡Deje ya de rebuscar en mi vida y déjeme en paz!

Bueno, es así como llegamos al punto inicial del capítulo. Rose en la consulta de la doctora Taft, sufriendo un intenso interrogatorio donde las preguntas se fundamentan en hechos concretos.

-"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?". Siempre es lo mismo –si pudiera moverse, patearía el sillón-. Usted me tiene pegada aquí, contra mi voluntad, así que podría aprovechar y hacer su trabajo bien y saber los por qué. La paciente no tiene _por qué_ saberlos –dijo, acelerada.

-Eso lo descubriremos si te abres a hablarme, Rose. No podemos hacer ningún progreso en mejorar tu conducta si no pones algo de tu parte en la terapia –cómo le desesperaba lo tranquila que hablaba-. Ahora, quiero me respondas con completa honestidad –la miró, enarcando las cejas. La pelirroja suspiró antes de asentir, rendida-. ¿Cómo te sentirías si Lily te dijera que no puedes salir con un chico? Él es simpático, divertido y estudioso. Te anima cuando estás triste y te hace reír cuando ya estás feliz. Sus amigos son buenas personas, y ni él o ellos han estado envueltos en problemas de drogas, alcohol u otro tipo de irregularidades. Él es perfecto. Te sientes en las nubes porque te acepta tal como eres…

-Dígame dónde conseguir un chico así y correría a buscarlo –torció los ojos.

-Pero Lily te dice que no puedes salir con él. Que no es lo suficiente para ti, que tus padres no lo aceptarán. Y tú te niegas a hacerle caso, pero él se lo cree y cae en el ridículo juego de tu prima. Lo hace pasar por situaciones embarazosas ante miembros de toda tu familia. Él se humilla, por ti. Se humilla una y otra vez. A ti te duele verlo así. Sabes que no puede terminar bien, y tienes razón. Él viene un día a ti, cansado y te dice que ya no puede seguir contigo. Te ama, pero amarte significa entrar en tu familia y no puede lidiar con ello.

-Yo…

-Y aquí no hay casas, no hay emblemas. Son sólo personas que se quieren –añadió-. Es el amor de tu vida, mas no puedes estar con él. Le cae mal a tu familia, porque actuaba raro. ¿Gracias a quién? A tu prima, que no concebía el hecho que salías con él.

La respiración de Rose se acompasó pero no del todo. Algo en su pecho, que le dolía, empezó a molestarla.

-Dime, Rose, ¿te gustaría verte así? ¿Te gustaría ver a Lily destruida por tu culpa?

Ése era un recurso vil y cruel. Cruel, muy cruel. Estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, cambiando el panorama y plantándola a ella como Lily. El amor de su vida no sería un Slytherin, amigo de Malfoy. Sería alguien a quién admirar, no a quién repudiar. Aunque no repudiaba a Mark. Debía admitir que tenía carisma, era simpático y se reía de todo…

-Maldita sea –murmuró, dejando de lado su orgullo-. No. Me sentiría sola, deprimida y patética. Y no quiero que Lily se sienta así.

-Entonces, ¿tienes un problema? –preguntó, gustosa.

-Quizás… Sí –corrigió al ver la mirada que la terapeuta le dio-. Sí, tengo un problema.

-Perfecto –movió la mano derecha y sintió su cuerpo relajarse. Levantó la pierna, maravillada que ya no estuviera pegada al sillón.

Se sentó, arqueando la espalda repetidas veces y levantando los brazos. Casi se le olvidaba cuán genial era tener movilidad. Debía dar las gracias más a menudo a la genética de sus padres, la gestación de su padre y a Merlín el hecho que pudiera caminar, saltar, correr y moverse en general.

-La próxima sesión será el viernes. A las cinco de la tarde, ya que creo que a esa hora no tienes clase.

-Pero tengo entrenamiento de quidditch… Lo retrasaré. No hay problema –vaya, era extraño que le diera miedo su mirada cuando no era de odio. Esa mujer era muy persuasiva-. Una duda… ¿No puedo seguir con las clases, cierto?

-Oh, no. Sí puedes –se puso de pie. Dejó la carpeta y pluma en el escritorio-. Creo que es una excelente oportunidad para que aprendas a conocer al novio de tu prima y te des cuenta que debe de ser una buena persona para que ella lo quiera –los lentes se los puso en la cabeza como si fueran un cintillo-. Pero tendrás que ayudarlo a aprobar tus pruebas.

Vale, eso no sonaba muy bien. Tendría que ayudarlo, pero… No, no. De hecho, podría ser bastante positivo. No estaba del todo mal.

-Y no trates de engañarme. Sabré si lo ayudaste o no.

-Lo haré –asintió-. Disculpe si fui algo ruda. Es sólo que no acostumbro a… ser prisionera.

-No te preocupes, no habrá encantamientos en la siguiente sesión. Creo que podemos hablar sin necesidad de amarrarte al sillón, ¿verdad? –rió suavemente.

-Sí, claro -¿encontraba gracioso pegarla al sillón?

Se despidieron y Rose por fin pudo abandonar la consulta. ¡Y vaya que se había demorado! Sí que era difícil librarse de su terapeuta. Podría haber pasado fácilmente una semana encerrada allí, discutiendo sobre sus problemas, y blá, blá, blá.

No podía quejarse; la experiencia no había sido del todo mala porque tenía una excusa perfecta para seguir en el entrenamiento que daba a Mark y decirle a Lily que le besara su hermoso trasero por tratar de sabotearla.

Después de todo, Rose era una amante de los tecnicismos. Ayudar a aprobar no necesariamente significaba que aprobara, ¿verdad?

Mark Nott (que cuenta como Malfoy): 1 – Brillantísima Rose: 1.

Sólo quedaba desempatar el marcador.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo! Y tal como les dije, Rose enfrentará sus problemas. Tengo que aclarar que no va a cambiar para ser perfecta, sino que va a ser más… ¿estable? ¿Armónica? Bueno, algo así.**

**Rowling aclaró que no existían universidades mágicas, pero no me gusta ésa idea. Creo que las personas que enseñan alguna materia o trabajan en algo, deben tener algún tipo de preparación, como son los institutos técnicos o universidades. No digo que todas lo deben tener, pero algunas ocupaciones sí. Así que me tomé la libertad de no tomar en cuenta**** esa aclaración de la británica e hice que para ser profesor, hay que estudiar una especie de licenciatura e inventé una universidad dependiente del ministerio para todas las carreras.**

**Veamos, ¿algo más que aclarar?... Ah, sí: la votación sobre el personaje secundario favorito del fic, se acabó. Ya conté los votos y he terminado de desarrollar el capítulo especial que leerán en un futuro cercano, jaja.**

**Como siempre, agradecimiento a todas las personas que me dejan reviews. Me encanta leerlos y respondérselos. Algunas tienen unas teorías muy graciosas, así que sigan enviando sus hipótesis, opiniones, etc. Le doy las gracias a **Sango Hale** por darse el tiempo de betear el capítulo, aún cuando está ahogada con todo lo de la universidad; y finalmente, quiero agradecer a las series del Warner Channel y Sonny que me hacen reír y me inspiran para escribir (es un buen recurso para subir el ánimo y escribir historias de trama ligera).**

**¡Vaya, esta nota se está haciendo eterna! Mejor lo dejo hasta aquí.**

**Un besito para todas y hasta la siguiente actualización,**

**¡Adiós!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6:** Oh, Romeo, ¿por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz?

Kate empezó a gesticular con sus manos y con sus mitones en ellas, casi golpeó en un ojo a Rose.

-Me parece increíble que los profesores sepan de las fiestas –dijo entrando al castillo sin siquiera limpiar la nieve de sus botas. Filch, sentado en una oscura esquina del vestíbulo, entrecerró la mirada mientras murmuraba algo a su gata con amargura-. Supuestamente era secreto. ¿Y si McGonagall está enterada y se aparece en una?

-Esperemos que no baile, porque no creo que tenga buen ritmo –torció los ojos-. ¡Hola, planeta Kate! –la saludó con una vocecilla parecida a la de una caricatura animada-. Te acabo de decir que estaré en terapia y no me das apoyo moral. ¿No te importa que me convierta en un algodón de azúcar?

-Nos haría bien verte más normal, Rose –explicó-. ¿Sabes cuánto sufrimos los que debemos soportar tus paranoias?

-"Amor y paz Taft" me dijo que tenía problemas de _competividad insana_. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera y la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Vale, lo crees –se encogió de hombros. Kate retomó el paso y la alcanzó saltando de dos en dos los escalones-. ¿En serio soy competitiva?

-Tal vez un poco más que los demás –ofreció, con delicadeza. Rose la miró, incrédula-. Bueno, sí. Y a veces molesta, aunque ya me he acostumbrado al hecho que todo sea un campo de guerra.

-Kate… -la chica sintió una extraña sensación en su espalda-, ¿de verdad llego a molestar?

Se giró y no pudo evitar abrir la boca, evidenciando su sorpresa al ver a la pelirroja tan seria y triste a la vez. Sus ojos no tenían ese brillo usual ni tampoco tenía una sonrisa decorando su semblante. De hecho, podría jurar que empezaba a ver nubes negras arremolinarse sobre su cabeza para desatar una tormenta.

-La mayoría del tiempo no –dijo, tratando de quitar algunas frases llenas de sarcasmo. Tenía que apoyarla, no hacerla sentirse peor-. Todos tenemos defectos, Rose. Y aunque muchas veces me desesperes, esos amargos momentos no opacan todas tus cualidades que me hacen sentirme a gusto contigo.

-¡Oh, Kate! –se le lanzó encima como cual koala a su eucalipto-. ¡No sé qué haría sin ti!

-No llores, Rose –le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda.

Estuvieron así mucho rato hasta que Rose se dio cuenta que varias personas las miraban extrañadas. La verdad, es que le importaba bastante poco lo que pensaran, porque a la mayoría no los conocía y, especialmente, ninguno pasaba por una situación como la suya. Que estés obligada a tener terapia con Taft era una lobotomía asegurada.

Pero claro, Rose era Rose y habían cosas que nunca cambian…

-¿De qué te ríes, Flint? –frunció el ceño-. Apuesto a que te mueres de envidia, ya que para abrazar sólo tienes a Ferguson. O debería decir, ¿las espinillas de Ferguson?

Suspirando, Kate se preguntó cómo podía tener cambios de ánimo tan opuestos y en tan pocos segundos. Luego de la visita a la psicóloga, se encontraron en la sala común. Rose estaba sumisa, perdida en sus pensamientos. Y Kate supo que algo andaba mal cuando le contó el rostro de Malfoy cuando ella le entregó las redacciones de Pociones, todo gracias a la milagrosa interrupción de su primo en la clase.

La pelirroja le contó la situación mientras salían del lugar. No quería que nadie supiera que iba a terapia. A pesar que normalmente ir a la psicóloga no era nada malo, a ella le avergonzaba porque en Hogwarts los bichos raros iban. Y no quería que su principal rival, Scorpius Malfoy, supiera tal dato que podía usar contra ella en alguno de sus tantos desafíos.

Sin embargo, la confusión que la embargaba cuando contaba lo de la psicóloga se disipó cuando se encontraron con Lily en uno de los corredores del segundo piso.

-Buen intento, Lily, pero soy una profesional. No lo olvides –le dijo con una risita malévola. Se arregló el cabello, haciendo que sus rizos se acomodaran casi como si una máquina de viento los meciera para darle más poder a sus palabras-. Seguiré dándole clases a Mark. Y con permiso de Taft –prácticamente salieron fuegos artificiales detrás de ella cuando la chica la miró, atónita-. ¡Tu propia jugada se revirtió!

Rose emitía confianza y entusiasmo a la vez en sus palabras. Se asemejaba a esos personajes que en las películas podían hacer de todo, sin importar que dañara al resto o sus acciones la convirtieran en la heroína de la historia.

Lo que a la morena le preocupaba era un asunto realmente distinto a los cambios de ánimo de su amiga. Y coincidía con la única pregunta que hizo Lily al recibir tal noticia: ¿Por qué Taft la dejaba continuar con aquella locura?

Veía el punto de la psicóloga, tal como Rose le había explicado en su charla, porque tenía sentido. Para que superara ese odio irracional contra Mark debía pasar más tiempo con él y qué mejor manera que utilizar su estúpida competividad contra Malfoy para…

Sus pupilas celestes dejaron de fijarse en la figura de su amiga y del desagradable de Flint para posarse sobre un punto lejano. A varios metros de distancia, los Slytherins se dirigían a sus distintas clases electivas de ÉXTASIS.

¿Era lo que pensaba? ¿Acaso esta historia iba a tener un pequeño giro para hacer más interesante la confrontación de Rose con sus problemas competitivos? ¿E iba a usar eventualmente una de las tramas más clichés, pero efectivas en el mundo de las historias románticas contemporáneas?

-Bueno, qué va –bufó, y se alzó de hombros-. Menos mal no estoy en Estudios Muggles o si no presenciaría una combinación de todos los desastres de la humanidad en un solo segundo… ¡Rose, déjalo tranquilo o esta vez te asignarán un peor castigo por meterte con Flint! –corrió hasta ellos.

No costó mucho separarlos, puesto que la terapia como castigo aún le afectaba y Rose decidió apartarse de Flint luego de recalcar que insultar a sus padres era para niños de dos años.

Kate le soltó la túnica, y la miró peor que su madre cuando se enojaba por hacer un gran escándalo que la distraía del montón de papeles que debía revisar para su trabajo:

-¿Ahora soy tu niñera? –hizo una mueca-. Con lo que te está pasando, deberías aprender la lección de controlar tus impulsos…

-No es mi culpa. ¡Me incitan a pelear!

-Competividad insana –suspiró. Se detuvieron frente al aula de Estudios Muggles-. Repite eso cada vez que veas todo rojo y sientas las ganas de estrangular a alguien.

Iba a ser difícil, casi uno de sus mayores retos. Extrañamente, en Estudios Muggles había muchos de la casa de la serpiente. No precisamente Flint y sus amigos con carencia de conexiones neuronales, pero sí Malfoy y sus amigos. Y siempre perdía la mitad del tiempo de la clase en lanzar miradas de odio a su Némesis y a sollozar en el hombro de Thomas Roswell por haber sido segunda en alguna de las evaluaciones. Superada por Malfoy por un mísero punto.

La atmósfera de la sala siempre era extraña. Relajada, pero un poco densa. Rose no sabía describirla bien, porque los juguetes y los aparatos electrónicos adornando el salón la abrumaban un poco. No era un aula propiamente acogedora, ya que en cualquier momento temías que el teléfono celular flotando en el techo cayera sobre tu cabeza… Estaba excesivamente lleno de diversos elementos muggles, los cuales no daban la sensación de una bienvenida cálida que debería de ofrecer una clase tan interesante como ésa.

En un principio se había inscrito porque era fácil. Su madre no la miró con buenos ojos cuando le contó aquello, pero dijo que necesitaba buenas calificaciones y qué mejor manera de hacerlo si ya conocía al mundo muggle. En efecto, lo fue el primer año, pero se dio cuenta que era fascinante entender cómo los magos percibían a los muggles. Los veían como seres extraños, casi con magia propia por usar la electricidad, rayos X y ondas para hacer facilitar sus vidas.

Thomas Roswell estaba sentado en la fila junto a la ventana, frente al profesor y guardándole un asiento. Prácticamente se habían convertido en compañeros exclusivos en esa clase.

-… es por eso que haremos una dinámica distinta –la voz de la profesora le sonaba lejana. Inconscientemente, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero y recordó cuánto le gustaba. Ansiaba tener Estudios Muggles para estar sentada a su lado por una hora completa. Lo ridículo era que se sentía tan nerviosa, que hablaba como si se dirigiera a alguno de sus primos, por lo que nunca pudo mostrarse como una chica interesante y seductora-. El paseo a Londres se suspenderá.

-¿Qué? –movió levemente la cabeza, despejando su mente y centrando su atención en la profesora.

-La directora y yo creemos que debemos enfatizar en estudiar la cultura muggle de una manera más entendible, pero compleja al mismo tiempo –explicó, recorriendo con sus ojos todo el salón-. Nuestras culturas comparten mucho. Muggles y magos somos seres humanos, después de todo, por lo que algo que nos une es demostrar nuestra historia en la literatura. Es por eso que trabajaremos hasta las vacaciones de Navidad en la literatura muggle.

¿Pero qué le pasaba al cerebro de la profesora? El paseo del curso era lo más esperado por todos. Ir un día completo al Londres muggle y tener alguna tarea específica. Como comprar algún artefacto muggle novedoso o visitar museos y describir de qué trataban. ¡Y los cines! El año anterior, Thomas y ella hicieron un reporte de los distintos géneros de películas y muggles. Pasaron todo el día en el cine, función tras función. Ése había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. Lo había pasado tan bien envolviéndose en tantas historias en el mismo día… El mundo mágico no tenía cine, por lo que el cine realmente era original.

Empezó a tamborilear los dedos, sintiéndose un poco exasperada por el giro de la clase.

-Me parece muy extraño –comentó Thomas, volteándose hacia ella. Los murmullos no se dejaron esperar cuando la profesora buscaba un papel en la tonelada de los que tenía sobre el escritorio-. Pero quizás sea bueno variar un poco… Siempre hemos hecho el paseo a Londres.

-Hasta teníamos elegido el tema: los deportes muggles –farfulló con amargura-. Nos cambiaron los planes. ¿No te enoja, Thomas? –hizo un puchero.

-Sí, pero seguiremos siendo pareja –sonrió.

Antes, aquella frase le habría producido mariposas en el estómago y hubieran revoloteado hasta ahogarle la garganta. En el presente, no. Se había acostumbrado a no malinterpretar sus dichos, porque sólo eran buenos compañeros de casa y siempre lo serían. Y cuando se refería a pareja, apuntaba al hecho que ambos formaban un dúo dinámico casi invencible. Usualmente obtenían Extraordinarios cuando hacían trabajos en conjunto.

Lo que claramente Rose no se esperaba era la predicción que había dicho Kate: el mayor desastre mundial estaría por venir.

-Elegiré las parejas y el tipo de literatura a tratar –anunció desdoblando un pergamino arrugadísimo-. Johansen y Finnigan –inserten aquí varios apellidos de los cuales ni la protagonista ni narradora nos interesa nombrar-…, Malfoy y Weasley; Nott y…

El mundo había perdido brillo, hasta casi ser blanco y negro. Las aves entonaban una sinfonía de perdición. Las nubes negras volvían a aparecer sobre su cabeza, y esta vez los truenos se cernieron sobre ella. Los planetas se habían alineado en una línea recta, las placas tectónicas de todo el mundo chocaban y producían un movimiento mortal del suelo…

Los estudiantes empezaron a levantarse, cambiando de lugares para quedar junto a sus parejas de trabajo. Los murmullos que amenazaban con subir de nivel, abruptamente empezaron casi a ser un zumbido irreconocible.

Treinta pares de ojos estaban puestos en la muchacha alta y delgada que caminaba pesadamente hacia el escritorio de la profesora.

-Profesora –golpeó la mesa, asustando a la pobre mujer, que levantó la vista de sus papeles y miró a la chica-, creo que hay en error –tragó saliva y todos creyeron imaginar que se trataba por la poderosa mirada de banshee rabiosa de Rose Weasley-. Es imposible que dé la más mínima, casi remota, más insignificante que una hormiga, oportunidad, me haya emparejado para trabajar con Malfoy, ¿verdad?

-Pues –las manos le temblaban. La mujer no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de circunstancias, porque generalmente los estudiantes ignoraban la clase y se dedicaban a conversar, sabiendo que la aprobarían con los ojos vendados. Lo cual, era cierto-, yo… diría que siempre… hay…

-¿Verdad? –repitió Rose amenazadoramente.

-Te estoy esperando, Weasley –la llamó el susodicho desde su pupitre. Sonreía con sorna, y puso su brazo sobre la parte superior del respaldo de la silla vacía a su lado-. ¿O tienes miedo de trabajar cara a cara?

La alarma en la cabeza de la chica se encendió. Iba a trabajar con su rival, lo que prácticamente era una pelea directa. Una competencia a muerte.

-Jamás –giró sobre sus talones-. Jamás tendría miedo de restregarte en la cara que trabajo mejor que tú, idiota.

-Er –la profesora se asomó tras la espalda de Rose, y se congeló al ver la intensa mirada que compartían Malfoy y ella-, ¿eso quiere decir que… no pedirá un cambio de pareja?

-Exactamente –asintió sin perder contacto visual con el rubio-. ¿Qué género nos toca?

-Romántico –dijo, volviendo a esconder su nariz en los papeles esparcidos en el escritorio, evitando la posible histérica reacción de la pelirroja.

-Perfecto…

Bajo la atenta atención de la clase, caminó hasta llegar a los últimos pupitres de la fila de en medio del salón. Y luego de respirar profundo, les lanzó una amenazadora mirada a todos para que metieran sus narices en sus propios informes.

Malfoy no pudo evitar lanzar una suave risa antes de abrir un cuaderno muggle.

-¿Sabes, Rose? –ella volteó, asombrada de escuchar su nombre de sus labios. No estaban con el novio de Lily, por lo que no le veía el caso a molestarla llamándola así-. Eres muy divertida.

-¿Pero qué –frunció el ceño, confundida-, mierda te pasa?

-No trabajarías conmigo, a menos que compitiéramos –dijo resueltamente. La burlona sonrisita que seguía manteniendo estaba volviendo a Rose loca y le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo-. Me parece fascinante tu perseverancia en querer superarme. Casi pareces una Hufflepuff.

Sólo quiere irritarte, se dijo y visualizó a la doctora Taft diciéndole una larga lista de lo reprochable que eran sus ataques de rabia. Si no quería seguir sufriendo lo que podría ser un evento traumático en su vida pasando horas en la consulta de la terapeuta, entonces debía controlarse.

El punto es, ¿cómo lo haría?

Prácticamente nadie la sacaba de sus casillas, excepto Malfoy. Y Flint. Y la noviecita de Albus… también el mismo Albus. Y la mitad de sus primos por ser una imitación perfecta de un Neardenthal con un control remoto en las manos. ¡No hacían nada más que quedarse horas frente al televisor sin hacer nada! Maldito invento muggle. En fin. Pero, aparte de ellos, era una persona sumamente serena.

Oh, rayos; se dijo. Una luz amarilla atravesó el techo y la iluminó mientras su mente hacía rápidas resoluciones: no sé cómo ser serena. ¡No sé nada más que gritar y atacar a las personas!

-Los tejones son simpáticos –volvió a respirar profundo, tratando de reprimir las ganas de ahorcarlo. Él alzó una ceja, descolocado por una respuesta carente de algún insulto-. No muerden y te inyectan veneno, como las serpientes –añadió-. ¿Por qué mejor no empezamos a trabajar?

-¿Entusiasmada?

-Sí, por desinfectarme. Estoy a menos de un metro de distancia de ti –movió la mano en el espacio que los separaba-, y no quiero contagiarme de…

-¿Mi inteligencia? –se aventuró, pero al ver la cara de la chica, prefirió encogerse de hombros-. Supongo que has leído literatura muggle, ¿verdad?

Rose estaba cruzada de brazos, observando sus uñas.

-Oh, ¿me hablas a mí? –preguntó, haciéndose la sorprendida-. Dejemos todo claro, Malfoy. Cuando trabajo seriamente, no me gusta que me ofendan.

-No podría decirse que tener mi inteligencia sería un insulto –dijo en voz baja, pero aún prestándole atención-. Pero, Rose –nuevamente llamándola por su nombre de pila, se dijo la pelirroja un poco enojada-, de todas maneras, vas a trabajar. Después de todo, tienes que demostrar que no temes hacer un informe conmigo.

-Has pasado un gran detalle por alto –sonrió, orgullosa de lo que iba a plantear-: si no trabajo, no hacemos un buen equipo. Y sin buen equipo, es un mal informe.

-¿Es decir que vas a sabotearme haciendo que ambos tengamos un reporte mediocre?

La idea parecía a simple vista absolutamente estúpida. A ella también le afectaría, y no quería que sus calificaciones bajaran para hacer que él ya no estuviera en el podio y en el primer lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando Rose hizo un pequeño monólogo improvisado de cómo le diría a la profesora que él no era más que un holgazán, que le había dado todo el trabajo a ella; la calificación quedaría para ella y él no entregaría nada. Y todo era perfectamente plausible porque la profesora tenía cierta predilección hacia Rose por cooperar tan animadamente en la clase. Algo que, desafortunadamente, él no. Scorpius Malfoy sólo estaba allí para salvarse de cursar Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Realmente no sentía mucho interés por el mundo que no fuera mágico. Aunque, quizás sí tenía un poco…

-Eres demasiado perversa –entrecerró los ojos. Ella siguió sonriendo-. A veces creo que deberías haber sido elegida para Sly-

-Sí, está hueco –le golpeó la cabeza. El rubio apartó su mano y se tocó la nuca-. Nadie con un cerebro podría siquiera pensar en decir lo que tú estabas por mencionar.

Una interpretación verbal de los locos pensamientos de Rose con una risa diabólica de fondo: ¡Scorpius Malfoy está bajo mi poder! Ese mal nacido no puede hacer nada para molestarme, porque sino tendrá un Troll en el informe. Que apruebe el curso depende de mí.

-Vale, volviendo al informe… -Malfoy tomó la pluma, que se encontraba junto al cuaderno-. Podrías dedicarnos a hablar de los clásicos románticos. Podríamos hacer un ensayo tocando todos los temas en común que tienen esos libros, y mencionamos los mejores títulos –empezó a jugar con la pluma entre sus dedos-. Sé que será algo poco probable en ti, pero, ¿has leído libros románticos muggles?

-Troll, Malfoy, Troll –su voz era dura. Él se quedó sin expresión alguna, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, dejó escapar un suspiro-. Claro que he leído. Aún así, creo que has pasado por alto… -él alzó una ceja, confundido, de por qué se había detenido. Cerró la boca y luego negó con la cabeza-, has pasado por alto un gran detalle: el amor no se ve de la misma manera en todas las épocas.

Él asintió inmediatamente, dándose cuenta que estaba en lo cierto. Si hablaban de los clásicos, que mayormente son desde el Renacimiento en adelante, iba a haber enormes diferencias de cómo se trataba el amor.

En el cuaderno empezó a anotar los diversos tipos y movimientos literarios sin orden particular: cubismo, onírico, fantasía, mitología, etc.

-Por ejemplo, el amor en el cubismo sería fragmentado. Y se vería desde el punto de vista de dos o más personajes, o en dos tiempos distintos del libro mismo. Entonces, cambiaría, podría ser algo maravilloso o doloroso –explicó como si estuviera hablándole a un profesor. Él dejó de escribir y le miró con curiosidad-. En el fantástico, en cambio, se vería como un medio de salvación para el enemigo o ese tipo de criaturas que amenazan el mundo del protagonista. Siempre se verá como algo bueno y necesario… ¿Y por qué me miras así? –su rostro se endureció.

-Er… -pareció despertar, porque parpadeó varias veces sin apartar su mirada-. Me parece muy raro que hables tan normalmente. Parece que de verdad eres seria cuando se trata de los estudios –sin poder procesarlo, Rose se sonrojó.

Tenía razón. No había gota de desafío, burla o amargura en su voz. Sólo le hablaba, como lo haría con cualquier persona cuando le explicaba algo que ayudaría a cumplir un propósito. Y aunque miles de parlamentos como _"que tú no puedas ser un individuo civilizado, no es mi culpa"_,se le cruzaron por la cabeza, se quedó sin decir nada.

Malfoy, quien aparentemente se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que los rodeaba, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

-¿Cuál es tu preferido? Libro romántico muggle, claro está.

-Yo… -respiró profundo y se tocó las mejillas. Las seguía teniendo calientes, como si fueran un rojo carmín-. No tengo ninguno. Hay unos buenos, pero siento que no todos son capaces de retratar lo que podría sentirse al amar a alguien… -siendo consciente de la intensa mirada del chico, ella le quitó la pluma de la mano y movió el cuaderno hasta su pupitre-. Podría decir que "Cumbres borrascosas" está en primer lugar –apuntó el nombre de la novela bajo lo que él había escrito-. Ciertamente debe estar en nuestro informe. Es un clásico.

-Creí que irías a decir "Romeo y Julieta" –dijo, atrayendo su atención-. La mayoría de chicas aman esa obra.

-Sí, bueno. Es un clásico y debemos hablar de él… -hizo una mueca-. Entiendo el placer en vivir una relación con alguien con quien no deberías. Eso de desafiar a la autoridad, a tus padres y amigos, debe despertar una serie de hormonas que te hacen sentir genial, pero…

Obviamente, Rose no había visto la expresión en el rostro del rubio. Algo en su mirada se había encendido al escuchar sus palabras, sin embargo, se apagó cuando ella dijo esas cuatro letras de contradicción. Había tenido un pequeño momento de esperanza.

-¿Qué es eso de enamorarse a primera vista? –inquirió, con burla-. Romeo la ve en un baile, sin siquiera saber qué es ella y se enamora de inmediato. ¡Por favor, es ridículo! No se conocen, y el habla de amor un segundo después de verla.

-Creo que en eso radica la importancia de la obra –Malfoy recobró la compostura-. La vida nos puede cambiar en menos de un segundo al conocer a alguien que nos atrae.

-Lo dijiste bien –sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron-, _atrae_. No se puede amar a primera vista. Y sin mencionar que ella tenía, ¿cuánto? ¿Catorce años? Hoy en día, su relación se consideraría pedofilia.

-Espera –hizo una pausa-, ¿en ese caso, dices que el desesperante romance entre Cathy y Heathcliff es mejor que el de Romeo y Julieta? –Rose asintió sin vacilar-. No puedo creerte. Me parece imposible que a alguien le guste más ellos que la obra de Shakespeare… Cathy es un personaje desagradable. Se casa con otro, no reconoce amar a Heathcliff, y deja que su hermano lo trate mal la mayor parte del libro.

-Porque tiene una familia hecha. Si admite haber amado a Heathcliff, su hermano o marido lo hubieran matado. Todos estaban celosos de él: los padres de Cathy lo querían más a él que a su propio hijo, y era el objeto de los afectos de ella… Lo ama tanto, que decide dejarlo. ¿No se trata de eso el amor? –frunció el ceño. La pluma empezó gotear y la tinta negra caía en su rodilla, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada clavándole sus ojos al rubio-. Por muy egoísta que sea el sentimiento, al final quieres lo mejor para la persona y eres capaz de sacrificar tu felicidad, con tal que el otro esté bien. Eso es amor, no lo imbéciles que tuvieron Romeo y Julieta. Ninguno quiso ceder, y terminaron muertos.

Un extraño silencio se cernió sobre ellos, pero no era incómodo como el anterior cuando él le había hecho un cumplido y ella se había sonrojado.

-Bueno, parece que entramos un buen tema para incluir en el ensayo –dijo Malfoy, extendiendo la mano para escribir la idea-. Tu pierna, Rose.

-Oh –ella dejó la pluma en la mesa y sacó su varita-, qué distraída soy –pronunció el hechizo y limpió la tinta de su rodilla-. Er, toma –le tendió la pluma y el cuaderno.

Si no fueran enemigos, le habría agradecido, pero no lo haría. Nunca daría las gracias a Scorpius Malfoy.

Una vez que había puesto el nombre de Romeo, la campana empezó a resonar en todo el castillo. La clase había terminado, y Rose tenía una hora libre mientras que él tenía sus clases ÉXTASIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-No fue tan terrible como pensé que sería –comentó de repente. La pelirroja se colgó la mochila en la espalda y le miró, confundida-. Ser pareja, ya sabes.

-Sí, bueno… Tendré que sumergirme en cloro y temo que en alguna especie de ácido para quitar tu presencia de mi cuerpo –se encogió de hombros-. Sin contar eso, no fue como si el mundo se acabara -claro que no, pensó, porque si haces algo que me moleste, reprobarás la clase.

-Oye, Rose –cerró el cuaderno-, cuando dijiste que había pasado un detalle por alto, ¿te referías realmente a la percepción del amor a través del tiempo?

Un segundo, dos segundos. Pasaron cinco, y aún ella no le respondía. Malfoy estaba por zarandearla para comprobar que seguía viva, cuando Rose estalló en grandes carcajadas.

Las personas que aún quedaban en el aula se giraron, impactadas, por verla reír ante él. No era sorpresa que la mayoría esperaba una guerra campal y estaban extrañados que ninguno hubiera perdido los estribos en la hora que se sentaron juntos.

-Pues, sí. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? –abruptamente dejó de reír y le miró sombríamente-. No te hagas el simpático, Malfoy. El hecho que deba pasar tiempo contigo no significa que puedes actuar como si fuéramos cercanos –le goleó suavemente con el dedo índice en el pecho-. Llámame por mi apellido cuando tu amigo no esté. No soy _Rose_ para ti en la vida cotidiana.

Él se quedó sin hacer nada, congelado por ese acto tan infantil de golpearle con el dedo. Porque era de conocimiento público que las miradas asesinas de Rose Weasley no lo afectaban en lo más mínimo.

-Por cierto –le tendió un pergamino enrollado del bolsillo de la túnica-, dale esto a Mark. Y que lea cuidadosamente mi postdata.

-¿Por qué me lo das a mí? –lo tomó.

-Tengo asuntos que atender, Malfoy. Los capitanes de quidditch tenemos una agenda ocupada… No por nada, Ravenclaw despedazará a tu equipo el sábado –sonrió-. Además, tenía entendido que eras el chico de los recados. Púdrete, adiós –se giró y empezó a irse.

Por fin iba a tener una batalla codo a codo con su Némesis, pensó mientras salía del aula. Nunca pensó que Estudios Muggles llegaría a ser tan interesante como en ese momento. En especial, cuando podía manipular a Malfoy a su antojo.

El chico de los recados: 1 – Capitana de Ravenclaw: 2.

* * *

**N/A:**** Me parece inevitable burlarme de algunos clichés, y creo que la mejor manera es usándolos haciendo que los personajes sean conscientes de ellos. Tal como "enemigos deben trabajar juntos en clases" o "hablar de Romeo y Julieta".**

**Estoy enferma. Tengo gastroenteritis aguda fiebril y debo permanecer en cama todo el día… Pero eso no quiere decir que no iba a actualizar. Por eso, háganme el favor de hacerme feliz dentro de mi decaído ánimo y mándenme reviews :D. Así contentarán a una pobre enferma.**

**¿Algo más? Oh, sí. Ya se viene una escena Scorpius/Rose que cambiará el transcurso del fic para siempre.**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo, besitos,**

**¡Chau!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7:** ¡Fantasma de Rowena, ven y pégame con un libro!

-Oigan, tengo una duda –Albus se rascó la barbilla, observándolas fijamente-. ¿Por qué tenemos que caminar como cangrejos?

Rose, Kate y él estaban escondidos tras una gran escultura de una bruja con su caldero. Los tres, tal como declaró Albus, estaban hincados y avanzaban muy pegados a la pared, imitando el caminar de los cangrejos.

-Estamos en una misión de espías –respondió su prima-. Y créeme que es mejor tomar las medidas necesarias desde ahora para que no nos descubran.

-¿Yo? –Kate se señaló, dudosa. Albus asintió-. Pues, sólo sigo a Rose. Aunque debo admitir que es divertido caminar así –rió cortamente.

-No puedo creer que nos uses como tus espías –el chico siguió quejándose como había estado haciendo todo el camino hacia la torre de Astronomía-. ¿Qué nos dice que el novio de Lily se presentará cuando le notificaste ayer?

Los ojos de Rose se oscurecieron levemente y formó una sonrisilla diabólica:

-Él no conoce a Roxanne, así que no tendrá miedo de ir.

-El sólo hecho de pensar en molestarla, me da escalofríos –Albus subió un poco las mangas de la camisa-. Miren, hasta tengo piel de gallina cuando pienso en lo que le pasará.

-No me gustaría estar en el lugar de Nott –la morena suspiró e hizo una mueca-. Por eso sigo firme en la idea que te estás extralimitando esta vez.

-¡Nada es barrera para detener a ese pervertido de mi primita! –declaró con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Mientras ella seguía con aquella actitud de heroína de película, Albus y Kate se miraron, rendidos. Si no habían podido haberla hecho entrar en razón desde que declaró la guerra a Malfoy en tercer año, entonces ahora sería imposible.

El resto del camino fue un poco más silencioso, aunque Albus interrumpía de repente para comentar las aterradoras escenas que la familia había vivido por disturbar a Roxanne (_"… y cuando James bajó, parecía como si algo hubiera absorbido la vida de su cuerpo")_ mientras Rose asentía, mencionando lo orgullosa que estaba de tener una familiar tan arisca como ella.

Una vez que llegaron al comienzo de las escaleras, se sentaron y Rose les repitió el plan: básicamente, ellos serían testigos de cómo Mark Nott acabaría con su vida al interrumpir a Roxanne de sus estudios. Iban a estar ocultos con un encantamiento que los haría camuflarse con su entorno, así no tendrían problemas. Él tenía que lograr que ella dejara de hacer resúmenes y hojear sus apuntes, al menos, por quince minutos.

-Y hacerla sonreír –añadió, causando que ambos abrieran la boca, sorprendidos-. De manera amigable, no con esa sonrisa de tus-horas-están-contadas.

-¡Pero si es más probable que te guste Julie a que haga sonreír genuinamente a Roxanne!

-Primero, no grites, Albus –torció los ojos-. Y segundo, es tan improbable que me agrade tu noviecita como que Lily siga teniendo a esa serpiente como novio al final del día… ¿Por qué te ríes, Kate?

-Oh, nada, nada –se excusó, nerviosa. Prácticamente podía sentir el aura negativa que emanaba el cuerpo de su amiga-. Er, ¿y cómo va todo para el partido de mañana?

-Sólo puedo decir que nos veremos en la final, Gryffindor –miró burlonamente a su primo, el guardián del equipo de la casa de los leones-. Bueno, ya es casi la hora –les mostró su reloj de pulsera-. Nos encontramos en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Adónde vas, Rose? –preguntó Albus, levantándose. Ella, que ya les daba la espalda para irse, empezó a sudar-. Tu entrenamiento no empieza hasta las seis –le miró sobre el hombro pero antes de poder articular palabra, él se le adelantó-. No me preguntes cómo lo sé. Presencié la pelea que tuviste con el capitán de Slytherin para quedarte con el campo hoy.

Lo que Albus llamaba una pelea, en realidad era una escena de casi homicidio: en el desayuno, ella se le acercó amistosamente al capitán de Slytherin para pedirle el campo de quidditch. Como él se negó, diciendo que no era su culpa que ella no pudiera usarlo el día anterior y no tenía por qué ceder su turno, Rose se le lanzó al cuello y casi le mordió en el brazo.

-Tengo que hacer un informe para Estudios Muggles –dijo.

-¿Ese con Scorpius Malfoy? –Kate enarcó las cejas.

-Sí. Quedamos de trabajar hoy –por favor, Kate, no me mires así; pensó, sintiéndose muy culpable. ¡Ella sabe que es una mentira!-, así no tendré que lidiar con su engreída actitud después.

La figura de Rose se alejó hasta que finalmente sólo quedó el eco de sus pasos acompañándolos.

Kate sabía que había mentido. Si se hubiera dado el caso que se reuniera con Malfoy, no habría querido ni levantarse esa mañana. Habría rodado por toda la habitación, con las sábanas enrollándose a su cuerpo como un capullo, y quedaría deshidratada de tanto llorar. Pero Rose no se había mortificado. Entonces, había otra razón por la cual no podía estar presente en una de las pruebas que preparó a Nott…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó apareciendo de repente Albus en su campo visual-. Tienes la mirada perdida…

-Oh, sí –sonrió-. Es sólo que nunca he espiado a alguien. Me siento bastante incómoda haciéndolo –en parte era verdad, no le mentía.

-En la familia es una costumbre –del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó su varita y dos orejas extendibles-. No sé el encantamiento de camuflaje –le tendió la varita-. ¿Haces los honores?

-Claro –la tomó.

-Lo harás bien. Siempre logras superar todos los desafíos, Kate –dijo el chico, entregándole una gran sonrisa pero con la vista puesta sobre las orejas extensibles. Las estaba desenredando-. Además, siempre podemos huir si nuestra vida corre peligro.

Ella lanzó una suave risa, agradecida que él no hubiera visto lo que habían provocado sus palabras en su rostro, y pronunció el encantamiento. La chica podría jurar que el calor de sus mejillas jamás se esfumaría.

-¿También crees que esto no va a funcionar, verdad? –Albus le preguntó, mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía.

-Sí, pero es mejor que Rose no lo sepa. Al final se dará cuenta que está muy equivocada…

**OoOoO**

La consulta de la doctora Taft no resultaba ser tan incómoda, después de todo. Sin estar pegada al sillón, Rose podía hasta admitir que le parecía bastante hogareña. Y no simplemente porque los colores y la forma de la habitación le recordaba a su sala común, sino por la amabilidad que irradiaba la mujer.

-¿Te gustaban los deportes?

-Sí, pero participaba más en las olimpiadas académicas. Las competencias regionales de matemáticas, ciencias, inglés –enumeró con los dedos-, y hasta fui a una de química a los diez años. Me gusta jugar a basquetbol, pero siempre me sentí más atraída al quidditch.

-Vaya, eras muy avanzada para tu edad –sonrió. Con comentarios como esos y con algunos gestos suaves, la psicóloga se estaba ganando su confianza-. ¿Adelantaste un año o tenías clases particulares?

-Mamá me dio algunos libros de preparatoria muggle y los leía… No creo que haya podido estar feliz en la escuela habiendo adelantado un año. Me sentía cómoda con compañeros de la misma edad. Teníamos los mismos intereses: videojuegos, caricaturas de televisión…

Volvió a ajustarse las gafas y empezó a rasgar con su pluma el papel. Rose se preguntó cuánto habría escrito y si en el futuro esa carpeta, con su nombre pegado en la cubierta, tendría obesidad. ¿Tanto necesitaba anotar?

-Rose, tengo una gran contradicción –dijo la psicóloga intercalando sus miradas con sus apuntes. Ella se sentó en el sillón para poder mirarla-. Por lo que me has contado, fuiste una niña normal. Tus padres incentivaron la competencia desde pequeña pero no les importaba si ganabas, sino que tú te sintieras bien al hacer tu mayor esfuerzo en dar un buen rendimiento…

-Sí –asintió sin darse cuenta de lo contradictorio que podría haber en eso.

-Y tenías amigos en tu escuela muggle –siguió leyendo.

-Tuve, porque mantener el contacto estando encerrada aquí casi tres ciento sesenta y cinco días por siete años, sería una odisea.

La psicóloga le explicó que generalmente los traumas y desórdenes de personalidad se desarrollan en el ambiente familiar. Ella esperaba encontrar alguna actitud de sus padres que la incentivaran a ser una fanática de la competencia, pero no era así. Ambos promovían una competencia sana, donde la mayor recompensa era haber adquirido experiencias que enriquecerían a la persona integralmente. Y en cuanto a sus amistades, parecían haber sido una buena influencia. Rose se juntaba con los chicos que les iba bien en clases, pero no eran unos empollones que respiraban y soñaban con libros.

Tenía amigos, salía a jugar con sus primos y tenía actividades recreativas como jugar a basquetbol con sus compañeros de clase.

-Eso quiere decir que cuando entraste a Hogwarts algo debió de haberte hecho cambiar –se sacó las gafas como si se tratara de un personaje de película que usara ese movimiento para destacar su gran descubrimiento-. ¿Estoy equivocada, Rose?

La doctora Taft no pudo ocultar su gesto de sorpresa al ver lo que jamás se habría esperado en su paciente: tristeza.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la mirada de la pelirroja se había ensombrecido, pero no con ese brillo de maldad. Su mirada evocaba pena y cierto aire de rabia desteñida con el paso de los años. Y no sólo eso, sino que todo su cuerpo parecía haberse descompuesto: su espalda, normalmente muy recta, estaba arqueada y se encontraba cabizbaja, dejando que algunos rizos ocultaran su rostro.

Ya no quedaba rastro de esa chica de carácter fuerte y atrevido. La que está sentada frente a mí es insegura y débil, pensó olvidando por completo todos los términos especializados para crear un cuadro detallado de su personalidad y trastornos.

-Rose, ¿estás bien? –se levantó de su asiento. Y en un acto sumamente profesional, se le acercó-. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua o…?

-No, gracias –dijo, antes que pudiera hincarse-. Respondiendo a su pregunta… Tal vez sea así. La verdad nunca me he puesto a pensar en cómo era antes de comenzar Hogwarts y en lo que soy –su voz era casi quebradiza.

-¿Por qué no lo has pensado?

-Porque hay eventos que una prefiere dejar en el olvido –respondió tajantemente, y arrugó el dobladillo de la falda.

-Rose… -la mujer regresó hasta su escritorio pero se sentó encima de éste. Como un mimo, hizo la forma de una caja con sus manos-, a veces antes de lanzar esta caja de recuerdos malos al olvido, tenemos que entender por qué no nos gustan. Y tomar resoluciones determinantes en el caso que estos recuerdos o eventos, como los llamas tú, cambien nuestra vida para un rumbo inadecuado –explicó lentamente. Al ver que ella seguía en la misma actitud y ni siquiera la miraba, continuó apoyándose en otro argumento-. Y no digo que es horrible equivocarse, porque de los errores aprendemos. El punto es darnos cuenta de lo que hacemos y enmendarlos… Pero si estos recuerdos los guardas en esta caja sin haberte dado el tiempo de analizar qué significaron para ti, entonces no importará cuántas veces trates de lanzar la caja al río, siempre regresará a la puerta de tu casa y vivirás una historia sinfín tratando de deshacerte de ella.

Pasados casi sesenta segundos exactos, la pelirroja pareció despertar de su burbuja del pasado y miró con ojos casi llorosos a la psicóloga.

-Lo entiendo, pero no estoy preparada para hablar de ello. No me gusta recordarlo y si es necesario que usted sepa, entonces deme tiempo –le pidió, llevándose las manos a los ojos para después restregárselos.

-No hay problema, Rose. Podemos dejar el tema para la siguiente sesión. Si quieres puedes escribirlo, y así usas las palabras adecuadas –le sonrió-. Tómalo con calma.

-Algo más –al quitar sus manos de la cara volvió a tener esa expresión amenazadora tan usual en ella-: si alguien se llega a enterar que lloré, será mi fin. Así que no se le ocurra violar su política de privacidad.

-No pensaba revelar tus debilidades. Aún menos cuando el sábado juegas contra Slytherin… ¿Cómo va todo con el equipo? ¿Crees que ganemos?

Al poco rato, a Rose le había regresado su usual seguridad y estaba completamente dichosa de hablar de quidditch. Ciertamente disfrutaba que la doctora Taft fuera Ravenclaw, y aparentemente fanática del deporte más popular del mundo mágico porque podía mencionar términos técnicos que sólo los que sabían de quidditch, los entendían (a Kate debía resumirle en "vueltas, giro, ir en picada hacia abajo" algunas de las jugadas más difíciles o de plano no le hablaba del tema).

Salió más tarde de lo esperado de la sesión. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y en una hora más empezaba el entrenamiento. Había sudado sangre por estrangular al capitán de Slytherin para que le cediera el campo, así que debía estar con mucha energía para afinar los últimos detalles de las jugadas que harían al día siguiente.

Como no tendría tiempo de ir al Gran Comedor a encontrarse con Kate y Albus, ya que debía asegurarse que nadie la había visto salir de la consulta de Taft, se dirigió directamente al campo de quidditch.

El camerino estaba vacío, pero Rose le atribuyó esa sensación de soledad extrema al estado anímico por el que aún pasaba. Se calzó el uniforme de quidditch que traía en la mochila y guardó la vestimenta diaria, junto con la mochila, dentro de un casillero.

Para despejar sus pensamientos, se dirigió a las graderías. El sólo hecho de sentarse a admirar los arcos, el pasto y los banderines de las cuatro casas adornando el lugar, lograba que se sintiera mejor. Su padre la había llevado desde pequeña a los juegos de los Chudley Cannons, y siempre llegaban antes para disfrutar de la calma que entregaba el imponente estadio. Si había magia en el mundo, entonces eran los campos de quidditch. Al menos eso le decía él y ella asentía, maravillada, al sentirse tan diminuta pero fuerte en el lugar.

-¡Rose!

Se preguntó por qué "Amor y paz" Taft llegó tan rápido al tema que no quería tocar. Ni sus padres o familia sabían del hecho traumático que le hizo tener una nueva perspectiva de la vida (destruir a Scorpius Malfoy). Nunca se había sentido tan imbécil y humillada como aquel día y los que le sucedieron. Le daba hasta vergüenza ir al baño, pensando que de repente ese hijo de hurón mal nacido apareciera para burlarse de ella y…

-¡Rose! –levantó la cabeza y volteó buscando la persona que la llamaba. Dos puntos se acercaban corriendo a toda velocidad-. ¡Roooooooooosiiiiiieeeeeeee!

-Vaya, grandes pulmones, Albus –dijo una vez que ya habían llegado a las graderías. Él le sonrió, respirando entrecortadamente. Kate estaba prácticamente muerta sobre uno de los asientos-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Te buscamos en el Gran Comedor pero no estabas. Supusimos que estarías aquí, ya que falta poco para tu práctica –respondió su primo sentándose a su lado-. Tanto tiempo huyendo de las torturas de James y Dominique me han dado la capacidad de gritar y correr sin cansarme como… ella –señaló a Kate, que se abanicaba con la mano y murmuraba algo sobre el aire.

-Si pudiera… hablar… se… arrepentirían por… meterse con… una… sedentaria –dijo entre jadeos.

Considerando que a Kate le costaría un tiempo recobrar energías, Albus le contó a Rose lo sucedido:

-Perdiste –dijo simplemente. Ella se cruzó de brazos y no se podía describir si estaba disconforme con la palabra o aguantaba las ganas de chillar-. Es decir: que tu plan se fue al caño y el calamar gigante se ríe de ti por haber pensando que podrías ganarle a Nott.

-Gracias por tu descripción, Albus –esbozó una mueca-, pero preferiría saber qué mierda pasó –dijo con voz golpeada. Le miró como poseída-. ¿Nott sobrevivió a Roxanne? –se acercó para tomarle por el cuello de la camisa, pero él, al darse cuenta de su intento, se alejó para prevenir ser asfixiado-. ¿Cómo rayos salió victorioso de la furia de Roxanne Weasley?

-Er, bueno… Él llegó poco después que nosotros ya nos encontrábamos bajo el encantamiento… de… -la miró, nervioso, y pasó sus dedos entre su rebelde pelo. Rose ensanchó aún más su mueca al ver ese tic tan desagradable que tenía-. ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? Soy capaz de vendarte los ojos. No puedo contarte si me acosas visualmente.

-Maldita niñita –murmuró, esforzándose por dejar su rostro en neutral.

-Como iba diciendo –al ver que no había rastro de apatía ni deseos de homicidio en su prima, continuó:-, llegó poco después que nosotros ya tuviéramos los efectos del camuflaje.

Roxanne era muy aplicada. Todavía todos se preguntaban cómo una chica con un coeficiente intelectual tan alto había sido la combinación de los genes de George y Angelina. Y no es que tía Angelina tuviera algo mal, pero claramente con tío George… Bueno, lo más probable es que engendraran una especie de payaso de circo. Ése era uno de los misterios más populares de la familia Weasley: ¿de dónde había heredado Roxanne el amor por aprender?

Gracias a que desde pequeña la chica le pedía libros a su padre en vez de juguetes, su madre, la mismísima Hermione Weasley, la invitaba algunas tardes a hacerle clases muggles. Tío George y tía Angelina no querían enviarla a una escuela muggle, por lo que su madre se hizo cargo de enseñar a ella y Rose lo necesario. Aunque claramente, Rose no asistía a esas lecciones de manera habitual porque iba a la escuela y le disgustaba la idea de pasar más tiempo estudiando cuando podía ir a jugar a basquetbol con un amigo al parque.

-Vamos, que la conozco de _toda_ la vida –Rose se alteró finalmente e interrumpió a Albus-. Y sé que es más probable que me encuentre con Einstein en mi cuarto a que Roxanne se ría mientras… estudia. ¿Estaba estudiando, verdad? –preguntó, de repente.

-Sí. Encantamientos, creo –asintió.

-¿Nott le lanzó alguna maldición? O quizás –chasqueó la lengua-, le lanzó el humo de risa que venden en "Sortilegios Weasley".

-No vimos nada extraño, Rosie –torció los ojos-. Él llegó y en vez de ir directamente a ella, hizo como si se equivocara de clase y se le acercó curiosamente a ver qué hacía…

-De hecho, le corrigió la manera de escribir un encantamiento –Kate resurgió como un ave fénix de las cenizas, energética, pero con las mejillas acaloradas-. Y ella casi se muere al comprobar que había escrito erróneamente _Meteolojinx Recanto._

-¿Qué es eso?

-De ese encantamiento fue el primer examen del año pasado, Albus –Rose exhaló aire para tranquilizarse, aunque no funcionó. Seguía con los pelos de punta-. Vale, se equivocó… ¿Y? Eso no hace que Roxanne se ría hasta morir y no vea sus malditos apuntes por más de quince minutos -replicó como una niña haciendo un berrinche.

Después de haber borrado la palabra con su varita y reescribirla correctamente, Roxanne le dio las gracias. Pero antes que pudiera volver a estudiar, Nott siguió leyendo su resumen y le dijo que redactaba muy bien, tal como el profesor Flitwick les había dicho una vez.

-Y como ella ama lanzarse flores, dijo moviendo sus pestañas coquetamente: _"¿En serio? ¿El profesor Flitwick me usa de ejemplo para sus clases? Oh, qué pena"_ –interrumpió la pelirroja y crispó la boca. No era difícil adivinar qué había pasado, porque las reacciones de Roxanne eran demasiado predecibles luego de años de convivencia familiar-. Se me olvidó que darle de comer a su narcisismo es una buena manera de caerle bien.

-De alguna manera él sabía que así ella le daría atención y luego empezaron a hablar de las clases, y de los métodos de enseñanza –Albus empezó a mover levemente su cabeza en círculos cada vez que enumeraba-, y de "Hogwarts, una historia", y de política, y de…

-Apeló a los intereses cultos de Roxanne –finalizó Kate, llevando una mano a su pelo para tocarse las puntas-. En menos de diez minutos parecían ser colegas de trabajo, o algo así.

-Me pregunto cómo sabía sus intereses. ¿Qué le dijiste específicamente en el mensaje que le mandaste con Malfoy? –preguntó el chico, pensativo.

-Ni con miles de ojos interiores podría haber adivinado –hizo un movimiento como si buscara algo en su espalda, pero hizo una mueca-. Tengo una copia de la carta en mi mochila. Pero es más o menos así: _"Mañana es el día de tu segunda prueba. Tu objetivo es Roxanne Weasley, hija de George y Angelina Weasley. Tiene pelo negro y piel bronceada, por lo que es una Weasley única en su clase. Va en séptimo año, Gryffindor. Y todos los viernes, desde las cuatro de la tarde, estudia en la torre de Astronomía para los ÉXTASIS…" _–se detuvo para tomar una bocanada de aire y proseguir:-. _"Mucha suerte…", _blá, blá, blá y todas esas palabras de cordialidad, _"PD: Sólo tienes que hacer que no vea sus apuntes en quince minutos y que se ría… PD2: Si metes tus narices en esta carta, Malfoy, espero que te pudras por curioso. Y espero que no sólo el gato se muera, sino tú también"._

-Nada –dijo Kate-. Luego, él lanzó un chiste sobre Copérnico y ella se río. Fue demasiado…

-¿Ravenclaw? –se aventuró Albus, y ambas le miraron ofendidas-. Vale, eso es más que un águila… Es como un ser… demasiado cerebrito, teórico, ratón de bibliotecas, come libros…

-En definitiva, alguien que le va bien en la escuela –le cortó Rose-. Es decir, que no eres tú –añadió, sacándoles una sonrisa.

Siguieron hablando del tema pero pronto Rose se quedó callada y pareció encerrarse en su propio mundo. Uno donde las tormentas eléctricas, terremotos, maremotos y climas peligroso abundaban. Y Albus abrió los ojos, casi asustado, cuando se preguntó si se trataba de su imaginación o el pelo de su prima había cobrado vida, como serpientes violentas.

Y de repente, apretó los puños y gritó hacia el cielo:

-¡Fantasma de Rowena, ven y pégame con un libro! –lanzó un gemido de frustración-. ¡Te he fallado una vez más!

-¿Pero qué le pasa? –murmuró el chico, aún como piedra por la repentina escena de la pelirroja.

-Siempre hace lo mismo. Y creo que será más recurrente porque el novio de Lily tiene mucho carisma –Kate suspiró para ganar fuerzas y encarar como cable a tierra a su amiga-. Puedo buscar mi volumen de "Pequeño Diccionario Mágico". Tan _pequeño_ es, que serviría para quebrarte el cráneo, luego tus neuronas y así no podrías olvidar la estupidez que cometes.

-¿Por qué eres tan mala, Katie? –hizo un puchero y ésta rodó los ojos-. Como amiga, deberías apoyarme en los momentos malos…

-Bueno, era obvio que el encanto de Nott iba a romper el témpano de hielo de Roxanne –se encogió de hombros sin ninguna pizca de pena al decir la verdad-. Ya sabíamos que su carisma es poderoso… Tendrías que haber pensado mejor tu táctica…

La cara de perrito abandonado de la pelirroja aumentó hasta que sus ojos se pusieron brillantes, por lo que Kate se rindió y la abrazó sin decir nada más. No iba a darle ánimos en algo que no apoyaba, pero le daba pena ver a su amiga tan frustrada. Era lo único que podía hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

Antes que Rose volviera a tener la misma energía que la caracterizaba y pudiera conseguir un libro para ella misma quebrarse la cabeza, empezaron a llegar los miembros del equipo de quidditch.

-Es hora que se vayan –se separó de Kate y miró a su primo-. No quiero que veas las técnicas de nuestro juego –le advirtió.

-¿Cómo puedes volver a ser tú en tan poco tiempo? –preguntó, sorprendido.

-Lo más posible es asumir que no quiere que la vean así. El terror es su aliado en las prácticas, ¿no?

-No puedo creer que te cuenten eso de mí, Kate –dijo, ofendida. Y se puso de pie-. Hay un código de silencio. Tendré que recordarles que no pueden decir lo que ocurre en este campo… ¡Eh, vayan a cambiarse inmediatamente! –gritó a los golpeadores-. ¡Me van a salir raíces de tanto esperarlos!

La figura de Rose se hizo tan pequeña como el resto; un punto lejano en medio de aquel inmenso campo de pasto verde.

Kate miraba con burla al equipo porque podía escuchar casi como un murmullo el pequeño discurso victorioso que daba su amiga, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Albus se había puesto justo a su lado.

-¿Y no nos dará las gracias? –su expresión era de incredulidad.

-El hecho que no te haya lanzado un hechizo antes de ir con el equipo es una muestra de gratitud –respondió cuando se repuso del pequeño susto inicial. Le miró de reojo y de repente su cuerpo se tensó como si fuera de piedra-. De lo contrario, no nos habría dado tiempo de irnos por nuestra cuenta.

-¿No te vas a quedar?

-Sólo veo un partido de quidditch porque Rose está en él. O cuando me obliga a acompañarla a uno –se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces, vamos a cenar –dijo mientras bajaba las graderías con unos saltos precisos-. ¡Esto de ser espías despierta el apetito!

Ella le siguió riéndose; parecía un niño pequeño.

Ni ellos ni el equipo de quidditch ni Rose se dieron cuenta que alguien más, una persona completamente ajena a la casa o a la familia Weasley, estaba en el campo. Veía desde las penumbras el entrenamiento, y sólo pudo hacerlo por un período cortísimo, ya que su misión era otra.

Fue luego de la práctica, cuando Rose se quitaba los protectores del uniforme y sacaba su mochila del casillero para regresar al castillo, que supo que alguien había estado merodeando en _su_ entrenamiento, siendo que el campo de quidditch era _suyo_ por esa tarde.

-¡Maldito pseudo albino del demonio! –chilló, encolerizada, mientras le daba una patada a la puerta metálica del casillero y haciendo que todas le miraran, aterrados-. ¡Le odio, le odio, le odio!

Entre su ataque de rabia y destrucción a la propiedad de la escuela, el papel que tenía en la mano y que había encontrado encima de su mochila, cayó al suelo, mostrando la trabajaba letra del autor:

"_Te dije que no iba a dejar que arruinaras así a Mark, Rose. Supongo que no sabías que tu prima Roxanne me ayudó el año pasado, repasando todas las clases para los TIMOS. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que ella me daba clases? Y, por supuesto, ya conocía lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Así que para la próxima, piénsalo dos veces antes de preparar una trampa para mi amigo._

_Atte.,_

_S.M._

_PD: Te ves muy sexy gritándole a todo tu equipo, pero eso no servirá para ganarnos mañana. Suerte disfrutando ser perdedora una vez más."_

El contador estaba en empate:

Rubio de Malfoylandia: 2 – Rose "La Destructiva": 2.

* * *

**N/A:**** Ya me he sanado y puedo comer alimentos sin correr al baño. Muchas gracias por sus deseos de recuperación.**

**No he querido presentar a otro primo Weasley más, porque creo que con tantas personalidades moriría. Pero espero que haya quedado claro que Roxanne es el misterio familiar. Con un padre como George, es extraño que sea tan adicta al estudio. Y lamentablemente, apuntando a ese lado, era muy fácil llegar a caerle bien. Nuestra querida/odiada Rose ha olvidado aquel detalle.**

**Para agradecerles por la inmensa cantidad de reviews en el capítulo anterior y por el absolutamente genial cariño que hay en sus palabras, les daré una pista: en el siguiente capítulo está la escena Scorpius/Rose que cambiará todo el fic. Y créanme cuando les digo que es algo que muchas esperaban leer y que rompiendo los clichés, ocurrirá… en un momento inesperado.**

**Espero que estén muy bien.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, chau!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8:** Efectos colaterales de la victoria

-Amaneció con un humor de perros –McVicar susurró a Tickey, y éste trató de fruncir el ceño por aquel comentario irrespetuoso a la que era su heroína del quidditch si bien le resultaba difícil ignorar la verdad en el comentario de su compañera.

La capitana del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw estaba peor que nunca. La mañana del día de cada partido normalmente se limitaba a observar qué desayunaban y a animarlos haciendo graciosas observaciones sobre el equipo rival. Su actitud parecida a la de un dictador poco tolerante seguía indemne mientras les repetía una y otra vez que ganarían, aunque todavía conservaba esa chispa de alegría que la caracterizaba cuando la palabra _competencia_ no estaba de por medio.

Ninguno dijo nada, y ni se atrevieron a robar los suculentos pasteles de durazno que se encontraban en medio de la mesa. Temían que Rose les saltara encima y los retara por su irresponsabilidad, mientras les obligaba a engullir hasta la más mínima miga de cada pastel y así provocarles una indigestión bien justificada, como diría ella con sus aires autoritarios.

-Me pregunto por qué estará así –preguntó otro, asegurándose que Rose no se percatara que era ella el tema de conversación.

-No lo sé –McVicar se encogió de hombros. Eran compañeras de curso, y en muchas ocasiones había pensado que la pelirroja no podía ser humana porque tenía unas actitudes demasiado extrañas, como su afán de ganar en todo-. Supongo que se trata de… -parpadeó, sorprendiéndose de haber acertado-. De él –señaló hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor.

En el gran umbral se asomaban las figuras inconfundibles de Lily Potter, Mark Nott y Scorpius Malfoy. Cuando el último había dado alcance a los primeros, el rostro de Rose se ensombreció aún más y los del equipo sintieron una extraña tensión en el ambiente, siendo ella el epicentro.

Sin previo aviso, la chica se puso de pie en un milisegundo y golpeando con evidente rabia, les dijo que era hora que fueran a los vestidores a prepararse mentalmente para tener la copa nuevamente en sus manos.

-Pero… -Hernshaw tenía la boca llena de panecillos y con las manos se servía zumo de calabaza en un vaso. Los ojos de Rose le taladraron hasta el alma y él tragó con dificultad, bajando la cabeza-. Está bien. Vamos ahora mismo, Weasley.

Mientras tanto, Lily hablaba animadamente con los Slytherin. Pasó un brazo por el de Mark, y recostó casi imperceptiblemente su cuerpo en el de él. Escuchaba con atención lo que el amigo de su novio explicaba, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus dedos se enredaron con los de Mark.

-Permiso –exigió Rose, mirando sus manos.

-Buenos días –saludó Mark, soltando la mano de Lily y haciéndose un lado. Le sonreía como si nada, el muy maldito, pensó ella. ¡Estaba tocando a su prima en público!-. ¿Lista para el partido?

-Siempre lo he estado –respondió, diciéndose que era más importante aclarar otros asuntos. Volteó hacia Scorpius, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y mirándola con interés-. Se te olvidó esto, idiota.

Del único bolsillo de su túnica de quidditch extrajo un papel arrugado. Él acentuó aún más la sonrisa, sin necesidad de preguntarle qué era. Lo sabía muy bien porque, de hecho, parecía esperarse que ocurriera aquello. Rose se odio a sí misma por ser tan evidente, porque eso quería decir que su enemigo conocía sus siguientes pasos, pero no podía obviar la rabia que le provocaba esa maldita nota que le había dejado en los vestidores el día anterior. Si se quedaba con ella, iba a enloquecer. No porque él seguramente había visto el entrenamiento y sabría algunas de las estrategias que planeaban usar contra su casa, sino también porque le había subestimado. Un error garrafal en la guerra.

Se lo extendió, y él rozó lentamente sus dedos contra su palma abierta. Acentuó aún más la mueca de desagrado en sus labios y retiró la mano rápidamente, como si las suyas le quemaran.

-Scorpius me decía que ayer Mark se juntó con Roxanne –Lily comentó en un tono poco casual. Obviamente quería buscar armar una pelea, y podía obtenerla con facilidad debido al estado anímico de Rose-. Parece que todo resultó bien. O mejor dicho, mal según tus planes, ¿no?

-No es mi culpa que no presentes oficialmente tu novio a la familia –se excusó, pensando en lo que la psicóloga le había repetido varias veces: pensar antes de hablar. No quería dañar a su prima, pero tampoco confiaba en que Mark Nott fuera el ideal para ella. Al menos, debía controlar la situación lo más pacíficamente posible-. Todos tienen derecho a conocerlo, y me pareció buena idea que Mark tratara con Roxanne. ¿Se llevaron bien después de todo, verdad? –miró al susodicho, y él asintió-. ¿Ves? Sobrevivió a la furia de nuestra prima. Ve en paz por tu sendero, Lily –concluyó, avanzando entre ellos.

Antes de seguir, se giró para ver a Lily. Ella simplemente negaba con la cabeza, siendo consolada por un divertido Mark. Tal vez no fuera tan mala persona, pensó por un instante, pero cuando se encontró con los ojos grises de Malfoy escudriñándola y con una sonrisa burlona decorando su rostro, todo pensamiento amable se fue al caño y nuevamente crispó la boca.

-¿Qué hacen allí? ¿Esperar a que les crezcan raíces? –miró a los del equipo. Todos caminaban con pereza, y dieron un salto al escucharla-. ¡Síganme o tendremos que dar nuestra copa a las _serpientes_! –vociferó más ruda de lo habitual, ganándose miradas sorprendidas por parte de su prima y los Slytherin.

Miró una vez más a Malfoy antes de girar y encontrarse con su segunda serpiente más odiada: Flint.

Genial, se dijo sarcástica y de repente sintió enormes ganas de lanzarse al lago para que el calamar gigante la ahorcara. ¿Acaso no podía tener una mañana tranquila y tenía que ver la cara de Malfoy y la de Flint en menos de dos minutos?

-Parece que los nervios te están afectando, Weasley –se acercó a ella seguido del equipo de Slytherin-. ¿No te parece muy temprano para gritar?

-¿Y no crees que deberías ahorrar tus energías para tratar de pegarme con la bludger? –inquirió, con sorna. Sintió a McVicar reír suavemente, aunque todos se quedaron en silencio bajo la asesina mirada de los Slytherins-. Lanzas peor que un ciego.

-Oh, qué cruel –el chico fingió estremecerse y miró a los de su equipo-. Vamos a comer un desayuno de campeones, chicos –hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran-. No tenemos por qué lidiar con mujeres con la regla.

El equipo de Ravenclaw contuvo el aliento mientras que Lily frunció el ceño por las palabras que le había dicho a su prima. Mark simplemente se limitó a mirar con asco a Flint, mientras le hacía un gesto a su mejor amigo para que no interviniera. Malfoy parecía extrañamente enojado, pero ese detalle pasó como un vago recuerdo más en la memoria de Rose.

Las risas repiqueteaban en sus oídos causándole dolor, y apretó los puños al ver con cuánta diversión lo tomaban los del equipo rival. Deseó tener su escoba, para propinarle una paliza que jamás olvidaría. Si había armado un escándalo por las bolas de nieve días atrás, entonces tendría que ir al ministerio a mostrar las heridas mortales que le daría. Claro, si quedara vivo; y más importante aún, si tuviera su escoba a mano.

-¡Por fin admitiste la verdad, Flint! –escupió mientras volteaba un poco el rostro para verlo. Las risas parecieron extinguirse en los Slytherins-. Cuando quieras consejos sobre qué marca de tampones son los más cómodos para montar una escoba, dímelo. Estaré encantada en ayudarte, _amiga_.

Flint tensó la mandíbula y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Rose simplemente sonreía satisfecha, sabiendo que las palabras eran su mejor arma, y disfrutó las carcajadas provenientes de los de su equipo. Incluso se dio cuenta que Lily y Mark parecían divertidos. No observó a Malfoy, sabiendo que sus energías se le estaban agotando y quizás no fuera capaz de controlarse.

Dedicando una última mirada al equipo de Slytherin, y especialmente a su capitán de pacotilla, miró con menos dureza a los seis chicos enfundados en túnicas azules y les invitó a seguir andando.

La guerra había empezado en el castillo pero estaba por decidirse el ganador en el campo de quidditch.

Los gritos fueron en aumento cuando el comentarista presentó uno a uno los integrantes de cada equipo. Concluyó en cada ocasión con el capitán y capitana respectivamente. Flint fue recibido por los aplausos de la sección verde del estadio, mientras que una ovación de los amarillos, escarlatas y azules se dejó oír cuando Rose sobrevolaba el campo, saboreando el viento en todo su cuerpo.

Como siempre, hubo mucha tensión. Luego que el silbato sonara como un potente aullido entre todos los presentes, catorce figuras se dispararon en el cielo y el juego dio inicio.

Slytherin no había ganado en años la Copa de Quidditch. Gran parte de la casa era fanática del deporte, pero no todos jugaban espectacularmente bien. El gran problema era que en Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff había, al menos, tres personas talentosas por equipo y una gran unión entre sus integrantes, por lo que siempre se centraban en jugar para la casa y no para ellos mismos. Al contrario, en Slytherin desfilaban personas que querían agasajarse de jugadas personales. Así, en varias oportunidades alguien hacía un movimiento estúpido y traía la derrota al equipo.

-¿Sin puntería, Flint? –preguntó sobre los gritos eufóricos del público cuando McVicar había anotado otro punto. La bludger no le había tocado ni un pelo en los quince minutos que llevaban de partido-. No creí que nos darías la victoria tan fácil.

Alzó la escoba y, sin esperar ninguna respuesta del golpeador de Slytherin, voló hasta posicionarse delante de la nueva adquisición de las serpientes: un niñato de tercer año que hacía buenos pases.

-¡Es mía! –se la quitó cuando se la lanzaba a otro cazador verde y giró sobre la cabeza de éste, así evitando que él pudiera recuperarla. Vio que McVicar y Hernshaw trataban de adelantarla, uno a cada lado, para así darle buenas posibilidades de pases cuando alguien la bloqueara.

De repente, sintió algo duro golpearle en la espalda, muy cerca del hombro derecho. Lanzó un grito, ya que una corriente eléctrica le recorrió desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos.

-¡No te burles de mí, Weasley! –gritó Flint, riendo.

-Imbécil –murmuró, tratando de sostener la quaffle y mantener el equilibrio. Le resultaba difícil, puesto que el hombro parecía palpitar de dolor. Buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros, pero al único que vio fue al otro golpeador de las serpientes recibiendo la bludger por parte de Flint-. ¡No! –gritó, anticipándose a sus movimientos, y movió todo el cuerpo hacia la izquierda haciendo un giro peligroso. Unos metros abajo estaba Hernshaw, observándola con preocupación-. ¡Si no anotas, te juro que con brazo o sin él, te mataré! –le lanzó la quaffle con todas sus energías y no pudo evitar chillar al sentir que los músculos del lugar donde la bludger le había impactado se tensaban.

Un segundo después de que un grito desgarrador saliera de su boca, fue consciente que la bludger de Slytherin la golpeaba en la pantorrilla izquierda. Le costó no caer de la escoba, pero cuando comprobó que mantenía el equilibrio, giró, haciendo caso omiso del dolor en el hombro, y con la parte trasera de la escoba golpeó la bludger hacia Flint.

-¡Maldito tramposo! –él sólo la miró-. ¡Las reglas establecen que no se puede lanzar la bludger al mismo cazador hasta que éste haya avanzado más de diez metros!

-¿Qué? –espetó como si pasara el mejor rato de su vida-. ¿Me vas a acusar?

Unos aplausos irrumpieron sus miradas de odio y Rose vio que Hernshaw movía los brazos en el aire, como saludando al público.

-Sí, pero antes quiero ver cómo lloriqueas cuando les ganemos –dijo, tomando la escoba y volando hacia su compañero para felicitarlo.

El partido duró cinco minutos más. Slytherin marcó tres veces, mientras que Ravenclaw lo hizo el doble. Y cuando Rose se preparaba para hacerle una finta al guardián de las serpientes, escuchó al buscador de su equipo gritar que tenía la snitch.

Con los Ravenclaws rugiendo eufóricos, el silbato se hizo oír sobre todo el alboroto anunciando el final del partido.

Rose voló hasta el equipo y los abrazó mientras empezaban a gritar como unos críos que recibían el regalo que querían de Santa Claus.

Cuando sintió nuevamente su hombro palpitar, pensó que estaba lesionada. La concentración en el partido había mitigado el dolor, pero ahora se preguntaba cómo había jugado en esas condiciones.

-Tienes que ir a la enfermería –dijo McVicar, tocándole el hombro y la espalda-. Aunque tienes el uniforme puesto, siento que lo tienes inflamado.

-La acompañaré, capitana –se ofreció Tickey pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y así poder tener el control de su escoba y de la de ella.

Con los pies en tierra, Rose miró hacia el público y sonrió al grupo azul que todavía aplaudía y gritaba vítores sobre el animal más listo del mundo: el águila. Estaba feliz de haber ganado, sobre todo porque todos habían jugado muy bien, tal como se lo expresó una hora después al equipo cuando llegó a la sala común de Ravenclaw:

-¡Que los amo! ¡Jugaron increíblemente genial! –estalló cuando seis figuras la rodearon. Miró a Tickey y se separó un poco de él, haciéndole saber que ya estaba bien como para caminar sola-. ¡Me cago en Flint y en todo su equipo de mierda! ¡Les demostramos quiénes mandan!

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el guardián, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su pierna-. Te fuiste del estadio saltando en un pie…

-Golpe en los nervios del hombro y casi una fractura en la pierna –explicó, pero rápidamente sonrió-. Ya no es nada. Me curaron en la enfermería y ya estoy como nueva. Si hasta puedo bailar –apuntó, moviéndose al compás de la música.

La sala común estaba decorada adecuadamente para la ocasión: un par de luces improvisadas fueron colocadas en la parte superior, y la mayoría de los muebles fueron arrimados hacia la zona donde se encontraban los escritorios de estudio junto a las escaleras de los dormitorios. De esa manera, había mucho espacio para que en el centro hubiera un gran grupo de personas bailando y a los costados, grupos más íntimos, conversando.

Rose compartió un par de minutos conversando sobre las jugadas y el partido en general, cuando avistó a Kate y Albus frente a la mesa donde un chico de séptimo abría cajas de cervezas de mantequilla y las repartía.

-¡Felicidades! –Kate se acercó para abrazarla. En el acto, aprovechó para tocar su hombro y cerciorarse que estaba en una pieza-. Fue un partido muy interesante.

-Con eso me conformo –dijo, riéndose-. Al menos, no te dormiste como en el de Hufflepuff contra Slytherin del año pasado…

-Como no jugaba nadie importante, me aburrí –se separaron-. Menos mal que estás bien. Fui a la enfermería, pero no me dejaron entrar…

-Es que Flint fue a reclamarme que lo hayan castigado –miró a Albus, quien lanzó una risotada. Él le contó que luego que se había ido del estadio, McVicar fue directamente donde el arbitro a contarle la falta reglamentaria infligida por Flint y éste había armado un gran escándalo, empezando a vociferar y a golpear el suelo, enrabiado-. Y la enfermera tuvo que hechizarlo para que se quedara callado. Irrumpía en mi recuperación.

Albus le tendió una cerveza de mantequilla, y la aceptó.

-Buen partido, Rosie. Para no ser una Gryffindor lo haces bastante decente.

-Ya veremos si consideras nuestro desempeño decente cuando tomemos la copa en sus caras –respondió, abriendo la botella-. ¿Y no ha pasado nada más en mi ausencia?

De la nada, dos brazos rodearon por la espalda al chico y Julie Godiat apareció parpadeando repetidas veces en una acción que resultaba ser sexy, pero Rose consideraba que le daba un aspecto de tener algo en el ojo. Vio cómo Kate se separaba un poco de ellos, observando hacia la pista de baile, visiblemente incómoda por la aparición de la novia de Albus.

-Mantén tus manos quietas –dijo antes de beber cerveza de mantequilla. La rubia se situó junto a Albus y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Me dan ganas de vomitar al ver cómo lo manoseas.

-Bueno, no es mi problema que no sepas apreciar los gestos románticos –se justificó rodeándolo por el torso-. Además, no puedo resistirme con un hombre tan guapo como él a mi lado.

-Sólo un consejo: ten autocontrol, por favor –rodó los ojos. Kate rió por lo bajo mientras que Albus suspiró al notar que su novia fulminaba con la mirada a Rose-. Oye, lo digo por mi bien. La cuenta del terapeuta la tendrás que pagar.

-Cómo si me importaran tus traumas.

-Todavía no sé cómo sales con ella, Albus –él sólo apartó los ojos y se interesó mucho más en el generoso escote del vestido que llevaba la rubia.

-Porque tal como dijiste, piensa con su _varita_ –masculló Kate antes de tomarle el brazo a su amiga-. ¿Vamos a otro lado?

-Tienes razón. Si seguimos aquí podríamos ver a Albus quitándole el vestido y eso sí que me produciría daños irreparables.

Se fueron dejando al par de enamorados en su pequeña burbuja de lujuria atrás. Rose empezó a despotricar contra de la mentalidad masculina, y Kate simplemente la escuchaba asintiendo de vez en cuando. Parecía estar en otro mundo, apenas poniéndole atención, y la pelirroja le preguntó si estaba bien. Ella pareció despertar y, con una débil sonrisa, le dijo que sí. Rose no le creyó y le iba a insistir en que le confesara qué le ocurría cuando un grupo de chicos de segundo las abordaron y la felicitaron, haciendo énfasis en lo increíble que era al soportar el dolor de las bludgers durante tantos minutos.

Los cumplidos la mantuvieron bastante ocupada hasta que unos brazos la rodearon por los hombros y vio la cabeza de Thomas Roswell sonriéndole. El chico estaba en la pequeña escalinata de la entrada, justo donde ella estaba recibiendo los extasiados comentarios de una chica de quinto, y le devolvió la sonrisa, preguntándole cómo lo estaba pasando.

-Genial, pero me gustaría bailar contigo –bajó la escalinata y le tomó una mano-. ¿Aceptas, capitana?

-Por supuesto –rió, mientras se disculpaba de la chica y le lanzaba una mirada a Kate, que alzó los pulgares con una gran sonrisa.

Bailaban al son de uno de los nuevos éxitos de Los Inefables, uno de los grupos de moda. El vocalista era hijo de la bajista de Las Brujas de Macbeth, una de las bandas femeninas de antaño. Y como la mayoría de sus melodías, la canción era muy movida.

Ya había bailado con Thomas, por lo que sabía que podía hacer hasta los pasos más ridículos en ese tipo de canciones. En muchas ocasiones inventaban coreografías, y cuando se escuchaba alguna de _sus_ canciones, ambos se buscaban para repetir los movimientos.

-¡Fue un partido espectacular! –le comentó mientras la hacía girar. Ella le agradeció-. En serio. Por un momento creí que te ibas a caer luego que Flint te lanzara la bludger.

-No iba a caerme, no cuando ese adefesio humano era el responsable –contestó, alzando los brazos y haciendo una especie de círculo con sus caderas. Él lanzó una larga carcajada-. ¿No te parezco sexy? –preguntó tratando de no sucumbir también a la risa.

-Sobretodo por tu expresión de esfuerzo por serlo –apuntó.

A veces Rose se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si hubiera confesado su enamoramiento a Thomas. Tal vez no hubiera sido correspondida o él le habría pedido ser novios. Esta ocasión era una de ésas. Nada le aseguraba que hubieran hecho una buena pareja o hubieran durado más de tres meses, pero le parecía lamentable que alguien tan simpático, inteligente, divertido y guapo como él, estuviera solo. Le había conocido sólo dos novias, y con ninguna había sido capaz de escucharle que la amaba.

Bailaron tres canciones seguidas, y mientras la cuarta se dejaba oír, él le preguntó si deseaba beber algo. Ella aceptó, abanicándose la cara con las manos:

-Ser grandes bailarines agota.

-Oh, todos nos envidian –dijo, tomándole del brazo para guiarle entre las personas.

Él sacó una cerveza de mantequilla, y tomó un vaso plástico limpio. Había tres grandes jarrones con un líquido de colores que dedujo debían ser jugos. Se aseguró de esto cuando olió el verdoso con el que había llenado el vaso.

Fueron hasta la entrada. Buscaba a Kate porque no la había visto hacía mucho tiempo y temía que si se encontraba con Albus, podría tener una reacción anormal. Nunca la había visto tan extraña como cuando ella despotricaba contra Julie y los hombres en general.

No necesitó buscar mucho: Kate seguía allí, aunque con una compañía sumamente particular. Lily estaba sentada en la escalinata junto a una amiga también de Gryffindor. Hablaban con la morena animadamente y Mark estaba de pie al lado de Kate, riendo por algo que la pelirroja decía.

-Kate –llegó hasta ellos con la mirada puesta en la persona más particular del grupo: Malfoy.

-¡Rose! –la morena le sonrió-. Has mejorado tu movimiento de caderas sexy. Ya no sólo das risa, sino que haces _llorar_ de la risa. ¡He disfrutado como nunca viéndote!

-Hey, felicidades por el partido –Mark le dio unas palmadas suaves en la espalda-. Enhorabuena le diste su merecido a Flint. El muy imbécil se lo merecía por tratarte así y por jugar sucio.

Ella le agradeció con una tímida sonrisa y aceptó las felicitaciones por parte de Lily y su amiga, pero no dijo nada. Sólo podía mirar a Malfoy, quien coqueteaba con una chica al otro lado de la sala común. Sin poder soportar la curiosidad de la pobre desgraciada que caía en los trucos de su Némesis, la buscó y casi se le cae la quijada al piso cuando vio que se trataba de McVicar.

-No con ella, Malfoy –rugió, soltándose de las manos de Thomas en su codo. El rubio pareció sorprendido por su presencia y respingó al verla tan cerca-. A McVicar ni pienses en tocarle un pelo.

-Fuera del quidditch, ella es prácticamente libre de hacer lo que se le plazca...

-No cuando se trata de ti, mirándola como si fuera tu presa o algo parecido.

-¿Celosa, Rose? –inquirió, enarcando las cejas.

Aquel agudo pito en su cabeza, esa señal que se encendía cada vez que él la intimidaba, se activó y sintió que sus orejas se enrojecían.

Sin avergonzarse por la mirada de Lily, Mark, la chica de Gryffindor, Kate y Thomas, se le acercó más y le tocó el pecho con la punta del dedo índice. Aunque volvía a sentir esa sensación que su piel quemaba, lo hizo otra vez más, demostrándole cuán equivocado estaba.

-Oh, su gran alteza –replicó con sorna-, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

-Tengo mejores calificaciones, una vida social más activa –enumeró con los dedos y la miró de arriba abajo-, y sé bailar de verdad.

Los que estaba en primera fila presenciando la que sería la discusión número… Bueno, una de sus tantos encuentros, suspiraron sabiendo el efecto que traería la última oración del rubio.

-Cuando bailo, no juego. Lo hago sintiendo la música –explicó, tomando su muñeca y así haciendo que ella no pudiera seguir golpeándolo con el dedo-. En tan sólo una canción, soy capaz de hacer que la otra persona quiera algo más que bailar conmigo.

-Claro. Quiere vomitarte encima –caminó hasta la pista de baile y antes de entrar en la masa de gente, se giró hacia él-. ¿Te atreves a comerte tus palabras, grandísimo idiota?

Luego de dejar su botella a medio beber de cerveza de mantequilla en el suelo, fue hasta ella y cuando pasó por su lado, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera. Ella lo hizo sin ignorar el deje de superioridad con el que había hecho ese movimiento. _Las vas a pagar_, se dijo mientras aprovechaba el espacio que dejaba una chica al dar una vuelta mientras su pareja la veía, y así llegó hasta casi el centro de la pista, donde Malfoy la esperaba.

La canción recién había empezado. Él empezó a moverse lentamente, invitándola a bailar. Era casi de conocimiento universal que en un baile de cortejo, el arma de la mujer era el cuerpo y el hombre sólo con la mirada y cortos movimientos podía atraerla. El baile formaba parte de esa batalla, en el que alguno cedía y se dejaba atrapar por el que jugaba mejor sus cartas.

Bueno, si a ella le gustara él. Rose observó por unos segundos los pequeños pasos del chico, preguntándose qué chica podría desearlo tanto como para lanzársele en los brazos. Tal vez fuera guapo, pero no estaba segura de ello. Siempre lo había visto como un ser a quien derrotar y no como a un chico. Y por eso mismo le costó bailar en un principio, porque se dio cuenta que realmente Scorpius Malfoy era un hombre.

En sus ojos bailaba la burla, y ella reaccionó. Cuando el coro comenzaba, siguió los acordes largos de la melodía para mover sus caderas marcadamente pero de manera fluida. Malfoy sonrió mientras se le acercaba.

-Vaya, eres una gran bailarina –comentó, obviamente con ironía.

Rose no conseguía dejarlo pasmado como ella había quedado en un principio. De hecho, ella empezó a cohibirse y sus movimientos se hicieron cortados hasta el punto que le costaba sincronizar sus pies con el tiempo de la canción.

-¿Crees que eso es todo lo que tengo? –preguntó, dando un paso hacia atrás. Ella era Rose Weasley, y no iba a perder tan fácilmente ante él-. ¡Cualquier hombre quisiera bailar conmigo, Malfoy!

Volvió a mover sus caderas, pero esta vez usó sus brazos. Haciendo suaves círculos e imperceptibles elipses, dobló un poco las rodillas para bajar. También empezó a mover sus pies a medida que la canción empezaba a hacerse más rápida. Se cuidó de hacerlo con la música como si su cuerpo fuera el que daba el ritmo a la melodía.

Al comprobar que Malfoy había dejado de moverse tan afanadamente y la miraba como si estuviera batallando con su conciencia para no prestarle atención, siguió con uno de los recursos más populares para casos desesperados: manos acariciando su cuerpo.

Una mano la dejó en la cadera y mientras la chica contoneaba sus caderas con lentitud, la otra mano la subía por su cuerpo, acariciando desde su vientre hasta llegar a su cuello y así levantar el brazo. En el momento que su mano iba a su escote, aprovechó para hacerlo con lentitud y así enfocar su mirada precisamente en ese lugar. Trató de no detenerse, aunque le dio asco pensar que una vez vio a la novia de Albus haciendo ese movimiento en una fiesta del curso anterior. Fue el momento más denigrante para el mundo femenino.

Sonrió y volvió a acercársele al son de la música:

-¿Te rindes, Malfoy? –le dijo muy cerca del oído.

-Nunca –respondió con la voz ronca. Volvió a moverse pero con menos ahínco que antes. No podía seguir muy bien el ritmo-. Me sorprende que para ser alguien que recibió dos bludgers hace menos de un día, te muevas tan bien.

-Somos magos, podemos hacer lo imposible en minutos… -rió, alejándose para rematar el ataque.

La canción estaba en su final y como Rose sabía que el ritmo se aceleraba y había algunos acordes para movimientos que eran perfectos para bailar como una coqueta (o "perra", como decía cuando veía a alguien bailando de esa manera y se ganaba una mirada enojada de Kate por usar ese término).

Empezó a dar pequeños saltitos al mismo tiempo que arqueaba la espalda y chasqueaba los dedos, dándole énfasis a marcar el ritmo. Dio un giro, y luego otro. Bajó un poco, movió las caderas y luego subió lentamente mientras daba un paso hacia su rival.

-No sabía que tenías interés en el quidditch –le dijo casi a gritos para hacerse oír sobre la música. Él parecía tener dificultad en escucharla, en especial cuando miraba embobado su trasero-. Creí que sólo te gustaba porque en las fiestas puedes aprovecharte de las chicas más borrachas –añadió, oliendo la victoria.

-No lo llamaría aprovechamiento cuando ellas quieren conocerme más a fondo –mostró sus dientes en esa sonrisa hipócrita que tanto odiaba. Alzó la mano y siguió sus pasos, alcanzando su rapidez de una manera que la pelirroja admiró secretamente-. Como ya te dije, en sólo una canción basta para que lo admitan.

-Oh, creí que te referías a tus rameras –comentó, girando un poco y rozando levemente su cadera con la pelvis del rubio. Y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, lo volvió a hacer-. Lo vuelvo a preguntar, Malfoy. ¿Te rindes?

Malfoy parecía estar conteniendo la respiración. Ya no bailaba, sino que estaba completamente quieto, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella tocándolo apenas, como dándole a probar un platillo exquisito y raro, que jamás tendría la oportunidad de probar, ya que ella se alejaba y se acercaba. Iba y venía, le susurraba al oído y antes que él pudiera disfrutar el roce de sus labios, se alejaba para seguir inmersa en la canción.

-Te daré el placer de la victoria –dijo, atrayéndola nuevamente para que estuviera a un palmo de distancia.

El marcador había sido desempatado de manera estratosférica:

Malfoy: 2 – Rose: 5.

Sí, tres puntos le daban a nuestra protagonista esa victoria. No por nada había tenido que esforzarse en bailar como las chicas a quienes tanto criticaba por la desesperación que mostraban exhibiendo sus cuerpos de esa manera tan prehistórica.

Sin embargo, el hecho que el marcador estaba considerablemente a su favor pareció no importarle a Rose. No al menos en ese preciso momento.

La última estrofa de la canción parecía ir bajando de volumen en su cerebro hasta que todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en que podía sentir el aliento de Malfoy. Y era plenamente consciente de su mano colocada en la parte baja de su espalda, justo en la zona donde su blusa se levantaba un poco y dejaba entrever una parte de piel desnuda.

Rose balbuceó unas palabras inconexas, algo sobre haber ganado, y se encontró perdida en los ojos del rubio. Las pupilas grises tenían pequeños matices azulinos en el área cercana al iris y no pudo apartar la mirada. Ni siquiera cuando sintió que él le hacía el mismo examen.

Ya no importaba que la canción estuviera acabando ni que hubiera ganado. Lo único que podía sentir era que la piel de Malfoy le quemaba pero no quería apartarse.

_Có__mo lo odio_, se dijo, y lo repitió mil veces a modo de mantra. _Lo odio, lo odio._

En aquel mismo instante, en la entrada de la sala común, Kate empezó a atorarse con la bebida. Lily le dio unas palmadas y le tendió una servilleta para que se limpiara.

-¿No hay ninguna alineación extraordinaria de los planetas que cause alucinaciones? –preguntó, aún tosiendo.

-La próxima alineación de planetas sucederá en veinte años –dijo Thomas Roswell con una voz casi enciclopédica.

-¿Por qué preguntas? –Lily la miró, confundida que sonara tan parecida a su prima.

-He visto que… No, de hecho está pasando –señaló hacia un punto de la pista de baile.

Varias parejas habían dejado de bailar y no precisamente porque la canción estaba acabando. Todas observaban un lugar, asombradas.

-Oh, santo… -musitó Lily abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-… Merlín –Mark también lucía sorprendido.

-Esos son… -la boca de Thomas Roswell se abrió varias veces sin emitir palabra alguna.

-Malfoy y Rose se están besando –concluyó Kate, tocándose la frente. La tenía fría, por lo que no podía tratarse de algún efecto de una enfermedad-. ¿Pero qué está pasando con el mundo? ¡Se están besando, de verdad!

* * *

**N/A:**** Bien, ¿cómo fueron sus apuestas? Les dije que pasaría algo que se esperaría que ocurriera en miles de capítulos más… Y desde aquí, de verdad habrá una gran cambio en Rose.**

**La cantidad de reviews en el capítulo pasado me ha impresionado. Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic, comentarlo, y agregar a favoritos y/o alertas. Jamás hubiera esperado esta inmensa respuesta… de verdad se los agradezco (¡y llegamos a más de 100 reviews, fiesta!).**

**Realmente no sé cuándo actualizaré. Sí, lo sé, soy la peor persona después de este gran final al decir esto. Se acercan nuevamente mi segundo periodo de exámenes semestrales, y me di cuenta que debo estudiar el triple si quiero aprobar los ramos. De hecho, no he terminado el siguiente capítulo ni tampoco el décimo… Espero hacerlo próximamente en los tiempos libres que he apuntado para animarme a escribir.**

**Ahora, ¿qué proponen para el rumbo que tomará el fic? Me divierto mucho con sus suposiciones. Las invito a elucubrar ideas.**

**Besitos, chau.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9:** Bonus Track

Las luces del escenario se encienden. Se escuchan inmediatamente aplausos y pequeños gritos entusiasmados, casi tan falsos como las risas de las series gringas. Unas ampolletas muggles forman la figura de una manzana en el fondo negro, y de la nada, dos mullidos sillones rojos aparecen en el centro. Luego, una mesa y dos vasos de agua.

-¡Hola a todos! –de un costado del escenario, sale un chico alto y de pelo negro. Los aplausos no se dejan esperar y él sonríe, saludando al público-. Muchas gracias. Soy Mark Nott y les doy la bienvenida al capítulo especial de "La reina de las manzanas" –esta vez también aplaude con el público y camina hasta el centro-. Sí, me encanta estar en esta historia. Y, ciertamente, sé que a nuestra otra anfitriona también… ¡Démosle una calurosa bienvenida a la chica que ha debido soportar seis años de demencia excesiva!

Desde el otro lado del escenario, Kate Harrison hace su aparición. Se sonroja ante la recepción del público. Se lleva un mechón de su pelo oscuro y liso tras la oreja mientras camina hasta alcanzar a Mark y ambos se miran antes de reírse.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! –dice ella, saludando. Espera a que el alboroto se calme un poco antes de continuar-. Se preguntarán por qué estamos en este capítulo, ¿no? O la verdad es que no, pero la narradora nos obliga a decir nuestros parlamentos de todas maneras –se alza de hombros-. Ustedes votaron por sus personajes favoritos, y por empate, Mark y yo salimos elegidos. Así que creo que hablo por los dos –mira al chico y éste asiente-, al decir que nos sentimos muy halagados y felices que les gustemos.

-A veces pienso que se debe a que tenemos que soportar a dos grandísimos dolores de cabeza –dice él, ganándose aplausos de aprobación por parte de la audiencia-. Vamos, Kate. Tú has tenido que lidiar con los ataques de competividad e ideas raras de conspiración de Rose, mientras que yo debo soportar a un pobre enamorado que parece enloquecer con su amor no correspondido…

-Vale, admito que es posible que tengas razón –Kate sonríe-, pero tengo una duda. Todo el público, los lectores y yo queremos saber –hizo un pequeño silencio para crear un preámbulo y lanzó una risilla cuando Mark enarcó las cejas impaciente-. ¿Por qué sigues aceptando las clases de Rose? Porque tienes el carisma necesario para que los Potter y los Weasley te amen… Incluso mi amiga se está enamorando de ti. Lo sé –añadió con picardía.

Mark lanza una larga carcajada y mira alternadamente al público y a Kate. Encogiéndose de hombros, revela:

-No puedo decirles. Es un secreto de la trama –la audiencia deja escapar unos sonidos de frustración y él se disculpa-. De todas formas, gracias por tus palabras, Kate. Me anima mucho que me digas que a Rose ya le agrado.

-De nada –le palmeó con cariño la espalda-. ¿Por qué mejor no dejamos que la narradora nos diga qué sorpresas les tenemos preparadas?

-¡Claro que sí!

Pues, queridos lectores, en este capítulo hay quizás más sorpresas que en los anteriores. Bueno, no tanto como el beso de Scorpius y Rose en la fiesta de Ravenclaw, pero eso es otro tema que no nos concierne por ahora.

En este bonus track, tendremos de manera exclusiva la historia de cómo Scorpius se ganó el odio de la primogénita de Ron y Hermione Weasley. Aquí veremos aquel infame episodio que la chica no pudo decirle a la psicóloga porque no parece estar feliz con el resultado de lo que pasó.

También sabremos por qué nuestro rubio favorito (sin menospreciar a Draco Malfoy, obviamente) se enamoró de Rose cuando ésta está absolutamente amargada con él. Oh, sí. El interés amoroso empezó cuando ella ya le declaró la guerra. ¿Ya quieren saber, no? ¡Pues todo a su tiempo, adorables impacientes!

Y por último exhibiremos las impresiones de los personajes más importantes o los que vieron el beso en el capítulo pasado. Nos dicen exactamente qué piensan y, sobretodo, hacen pronósticos de lo que pasará en la historia (no les crean a todos porque muchos mienten ya que aún no han recibido mis instrucciones).

¡Ahora sí, póngase cómodos en sus asientos y disfruten de todo este material inédito!

-Muy bien –Kate volvió a reírse ante los gritos del público. Se acerca un poco hacia Mark-. No puedo creer que nos aplaudan a nosotros. Me siento como una estrella de rock.

-Consolémonos con ese pensamiento y no lleguemos a la triste realidad: nos quieren porque la narradora lo hace posible –toma unos papeles encima de la mesa y los revuelve. Aparentemente, busca uno especial-. Vale, aquí está la hoja número uno –se aclara la garganta y vuelve a su tono de anfitrión de programa de televisión-. Por primera vez en la historia de los fanfics, tenemos un capítulo especial con historias quizás esenciales para el entendimiento completo de los personajes… -mira a Kate pero ella está más atenta de las luces que forman una manzana-. Kate –susurra.

-Oh, sí –mira hacia todos lados y luego a su compañero. Se disculpa con una media sonrisa antes de mirar a la audiencia-. Rose es mi mejor amiga, pero hay que admitir que si alguien no conoce todos los eventos de su vida, la odiaría. Su personalidad tan disturbada, como sus cambios de humor y su radar Malfoy, con unas de las muchas cosas que muchos de ustedes deben pensar como insoportables.

-Aquí les ofreces la historia de cómo decidió declararle la guerra a Scorpius.

-Y no se extrañen de leer a una Rose totalmente dulce y tierna, porque, créanlo o no, la conocí así por los primeros días de clases.

Las luces se apagan lentamente hasta que queda todo oscuro. Los murmullos del público también se atenúan hasta ser inexistentes.

Y de repente, empieza a aparecer el escenario de nuestra primera historia:

Rose no podía creer que ese día entregarían los resultados de su primer examen en Hogwarts. Aún no era finales de año, pero en casi todas las clases los evaluaban regularmente. Y en el caso de Pociones se trataba de revisiones mensuales de las mismas.

Llegó hasta el aula y buscó con la mirada una melena negra. La encontró rápidamente. Nadie más podía usar unas cintas de colores tan llamativas como cintillos, y se sentó junto a Kate Harrison.

-¿Estás nerviosa? –le preguntó la chica, riéndose por la expresión ansiosa de la pelirroja.

-La verdad es que sí –admitió, conteniendo un poco el aliento cuando el profesor entró en el lugar-. Desde que tuve el caldero frente a mí, supe que Pociones no era lo mío realmente –dijo en voz baja.

-No siempre te tiene que gustar algo para que te vaya bien, ¿sabes? Son sólo habilidades.

Le dedicó una mirada, agradecida. No podían llamarse amigas aún pero a Rose realmente le caía bien. Kate contaba unas historias hilarantes sobre su madre y la apoyaba en todo, incluso en las clases de vuelo donde claramente no necesitaba tener el aliento de nadie porque montar una escoba era prácticamente innato para ella. Aun así, le gustaba estar con ella. No la acosaba de preguntas sobre sus padres o su tío Harry, lo cual era un gran alivio. Podía sentirse libre de su familia.

El profesor Slughorn se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. Ya estaba muy viejo, pero aún seguía dando clases. Nadie realmente entendía cómo podía seguir vivo si a veces comentaba sucesos que ni un dinosaurio podría haber conocido.

-Buenos días –les saludó-. Mientras trabajan en la poción del día de hoy, les entregaré las pociones que evalué. Hay un pequeño pergamino colgado de las tapas de cada botella, y ahí podrán leer con más detalle la calificación y mis observaciones. ¿Preguntas? –ninguno de los chiquillos levantó la mano. Todos parecían aún demasiado asustados para conversar en esa aula sumergida en humo y olor a especias exóticas-. Pues, bien. Comiencen ahora –movió su varita y las instrucciones aparecieron en la pizarra detrás de él.

Rose y Kate fueron a buscar los ingredientes al armario del fondo. La pelirroja no pudo evitar oír a Scorpius Malfoy decir a uno de sus amigos que había obtenido la calificación máxima en la primera evaluación. Mientras volvía a su pupitre con los brazos llenos de ramas y botellitas con líquidos, miró que el rubio le mostraba el pergamino con las observaciones del profesor a un chico de pelo ligeramente ondulado, pero corto y negro.

El tiempo prácticamente voló, y cuando el profesor Slughorn llegó hasta donde estaba, respingó la nariz un poco sorprendida. La había asustado con su rasposa voz:

-Muy bien, señorita Weasley –le sonrió y le dejó junto al caldero su frasco con la poción anterior-. Empezaba a dudar que tuviera las habilidades de su madre, pero parece que no sólo heredó el cabello de Rupert.

-¿Disculpe? –levantó la cabeza y lo miró-. ¿Rupert? –parpadeó, analizando el nombre-. Creo que se refiere a mi padre. Él se llama Ron –contestó débilmente, temerosa de ser irrespetuosa.

-Sí, como sea. Siga así y podremos hablar luego de su otra poción –le dijo, dándole unas palmadas al pupitre junto al frasco.

Dejó de revolver la poción y se limpió con una pequeña toalla las manos. No quería ensuciar el pergamino con las notas del profesor.

Una vez que la leyó, se quedó de piedra. No la releyó, sabiendo que las palabras no cambiarían por el simple hecho de desear que así fuera.

-¿Cómo te fue? –no era realmente necesario preguntarle a Kate. La chica sonreía y empezó a mover su frasco para admirar la poción-. Nuestra primera calificación y ya te fue bien. Me alegro –dijo con mucha sinceridad.

Comparó su poción con la de ella. Ambas tenían un color azulado pero la de ella lucía viscosa y opaca. La suya, en cambio, era más bien acuosa y brillante.

Claramente había hecho algo mal y por eso sólo había un _Supera las expectativas._ Y no es que fuera malo. No le había ido rotundamente mal en su primera evaluación pero esperaba algo mejor. Algo como un _Sobresaliente _o algo parecido. Nunca había tenido calificaciones malas o medias en la primaria muggle. Ella era de las estudiantes que sacaba dieces e iba a olimpiadas de ciencias o matemáticas. **  
**Sin embargo, esto no es la primera, se dijo. De hecho, era un mundo nuevo. Nuevas reglas, nuevos conocimientos y habilidades a evaluar. No tenía por qué irle de maravillas en un principio.

Con ese pensamiento recobró el ánimo y siguió trabajando en la poción asignada de la clase. Tomó especial cuidado en leer las instrucciones y seguirlas al pie de la letra. No quería cometer un error estúpido esta vez.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Kate cuando ya había repicado el timbre.

-No, adelántate. Me gustaría hablar con el profesor antes –le dijo-. Dame tu poción, yo se la doy –se ofreció.

-Vale –la chica asintió y se la entregó-. Te guardaré un asiento en Transformaciones. Suerte –le hizo una seña antes de irse.

Se colgó la mochila en la espalda y caminó hasta el escritorio del profesor Slughorn. Había en una esquina un montón de recipientes con las pociones. Dejó allí las de Kate y ella, y suspiró mientras se quedaba con el frasco que le había entregado el profesor para la evaluación. Estaba nerviosa, pero cualquier estudiante puede preguntar más detalles sobre el porqué de su calificación y así saber qué puntos fortalecer para mejorar.

A su lado, vio a Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿Si? –preguntó el profesor observándolos.

-Er –Rose miró al chico-. ¿Quieres empezar tú? Lo mío no es tan importante y puede esperar.

-Las damas primero –dijo, retrocediendo.

-Gracias –tomó aire y miró al que fuera el profesor de sus padres-. Me gustaría saber qué hice exactamente para merecer un _Supera las expectativas_. Si no es mucha molestia, claro –añadió, enseñándole su poción-. No sé cuál fue mi error y como no lo dice en el pergamino…

-Por supuesto –le sonrió, al parecer, por el temblor de su voz-. Debiste haber agregado más extracto de menta, porque no tiene la consistencia que debería. Y creo que te excediste en cortar uñas de dragón o no las cortaste finamente, ¿ves? –tomó el frasco y se lo acercó a la altura de los ojos-. Hay pedazos sin disolver. Por eso se ve brillante.

Tenía razón. No había cortado bien los pedazos de uña de dragón. Como no podían usar varita, casi se cortó un dedo en el intento de hacer prácticamente polvillo las uñas. Y en cuanto al extracto de menta, también podía ser cierto.

-Oh –se sintió un poco idiota al responder con aquel sonido de frustración pero lo estaba, no podía negarlo-. Ya veo –trató de detener el fruncido de sus cejas, mas le pareció imposible-. Es que… nunca me había ido mal por un error tan estúpido –admitió, tomando el frasco.

-¿Nunca? –inquirió, curioso.

-Fui a una escuela muggle. Y era de las primeras de la clase. Supongo que aún no me acostumbro a que debo esforzarme el doble en el mundo mágico.

-Si heredó las capacidades de su madre, saldrá con honores de Hogwarts. Mi consejo sería que no se rindiera por una mísera evaluación que no se compara con los exámenes finales –le sonrió con ternura.

-Lo sé, pero… creí que me iría mejor…

-Te fue mal, ¿y qué? –sorprendida, se giró para encarar a Malfoy. Su rostro evidenciaba su fastidio e hizo un ademán para avanzar-. Supéralo. Tendrás que hacerlo mejor la siguiente vez y tal vez puedas aspirar a tener un _Extraordinario_ –esbozó una gran sonrisa mostrando unos dientes derechos y blancos. Rose supo al instante que ésa había sido su calificación, y si no le mostraba el pergamino con ella, era para no recibir un regaño por parte de Slughorn-. Ahora que has terminado con tu drama, ¿puedo hablar con el profesor?

Sin esperar a que respondiera, se posicionó a su lado y empezó a hablar. La verdad, no estaba segura de lo que decía en estos momentos porque todavía le daba vueltas a lo que le había comentado con anterioridad, y a la única pregunta que pudo llegar fue: ¿quién rayos se creía para dirigírsele así?Nunca habían cruzado ni miradas y la única vez que le había dicho una oración completa, era para insultarla. ¡La había llamado dramática!

Miró su nuca fijamente. ¿Acaso también le había insinuado que nunca podría igualarle?

-Malfoy –le llamó al darse cuenta que el profesor buscaba algo en los cajones del escritorio y no prestaba atención.

-¿Qué, aún aquí? –la miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Dijiste que sólo tal vez pueda aspirar a tener un _Extraordinario_? –crispó la boca-. No te conozco, y si eso fue lo que quisiste decir, entonces me atrevería a decirte que eres muy descortés para…

-Sí, eso quise decir. No puedo creer que te estés hundiendo en una tormenta por algo tan miserable como una calificación –rodó los ojos-. No todas las personas tienen las mismas capacidades para sobresalir, ¿sabes?

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-Yo puedo sobresalir –afirmó, sintiendo sus ojos arder. Los entrecerró y esperó un poco para sentir su garganta menos rasposa y poder hablar sin que se le quebrara-. Y puedo ser mejor que tú.

-Sí, claro –sonrió, burlón-. Demuéstramelo.

Su padre le había dicho la mañana que la fue a dejar al tren, que debía ganar al hijo de Draco Malfoy. No había tomado en serio sus palabras. ¿Por qué habría de declararle la guerra a un chico escuálido y mimado? No le conocía pero tal vez fuera amigable. Y ciertamente querer vencerle en todo habría sido grosero.

-Ya verás –sus nudillos tronaron al momento de cerrar los puños-. Seré la mejor estudiante de nuestra generación.

Se fue del aula echando humo por los oídos.

¡Nadie se burlaba de ella ni de sus capacidades! ¡Y menos un chiquillo con quien jamás había conversado! Si en un principio no había tomado en serio a su padre, ahora sí. Ésta sería la guerra e iba a obtener la victoria aunque pasase su vida entera en ello. Scorpius Malfoy iba a tragarse sus palabras.

Nuevamente todo se oscurece, y lo primero que aparece es la manzana brillante en el centro. Después, nuestros anfitriones en sus asientos.

-¿Intenso, no? –pregunta Kate, y se escuchan los aplausos de la audiencia-. Oh, sí. Nadie podría haber herido el orgullo de Rose de mejor manera. Como es de esperar, Rose no pudo ganarle a Scorpius y en tercer año le declaró la guerra públicamente.

-No es por justificar a mi amigo, pero –Mark se gana unos pequeños abucheos. Espera a que el escenario se silencie antes de continuar-, algo que realmente Scorpius y yo no soportamos son las escenas de autocompasión. Vamos, que eso de quejarte por asuntos tan poco relevantes es patético.

-Algo es no soportarlo, y otro asunto es ser grosero –interviene la chica-. Quizás si fueran amigos, Rose hubiera entendido que Scorpius no la odiaba ni la había querido herir. No obstante, lo hizo. Es como si un extraño se te acercara y te dijera que no vales nada. Por favor, es una actitud detestable.

-Al menos con la madurez, creo que Scorpius sabe comunicarse con más exactitud…

-En fin. ¿Les gustó? –el público gritó-. ¡Genial!

-Pero aún no han visto nada. Ahora viene la historia romántica –Mark se levanta-. ¿Quieren saber cómo Rose logró cautivar a Scorpius sin intención de haberlo hecho? –nuevamente la audiencia se hace oír, y gritan que sí-. Ven aquí, Kate. Presentemos juntos la siguiente historia.

Ella le hace caso y llega a su lado. Él pasa sus brazos por sus hombros y la invita a empezar:

-Aquí tenemos cómo Scorpius se enamoró de Rose –dice, y mira a Mark-. ¿Está bien o querías algo con más glamour?

-No, me gusta. Tiene más clase que mi "cuando te enamoras en la guerra" –Kate se ríe-. ¡Y ahora, a leer!

Por el arte de la magia de la narración, los personajes junto con el escenario desaparecen lentamente hasta que todo queda oscuro. Asimismo los murmullos del público imaginario se van silenciando hasta no oírse.

Como una nube abriéndose, aparecen edificios y ruidos de pasos se dejan escuchar. En el centro, aparece un chico de cabello rubio caminando junto a uno moreno. El primero mira hacia todos lados sin mucho interés, mientras que el otro se dedica a observar hasta el vidrio del aparador de las tiendas.

-Me parece increíble que Weasley nos haya robado nuestro tema –comentó Scorpius, evidentemente enojado.

-Debes admitir que fue muy astuto de su parte ser la delegada de entregarle la nómina de las parejas y sus temas –respondió Mark, un poco ido. Se quedó pegado a una tienda electrónica muggle: un televisor encendido mostraba un partido de fútbol-. Adoro todo esto. Es una aventura vivir aquí.

-Ya se dará cuenta que no importa si nos quita el tema, lo cual fue una muestra deplorable de su integridad laboral porque podemos hacer algo bueno –chasqueó los dedos-, así de rápido.

-Hagamos algo sobre la electrónica mugg… Sobre la electrónica –quitó la vista de los otros aparatos que se veían a través del aparador. Las personas se movían con fluidez entre la marea que caminaba rápidamente. Algunos hablaban por teléfono móvil, otros escuchaban música de sus reproductores y los demás simplemente estaban abstraídos en su propio mundo-. O podríamos exponer sobre lo extraño que es la actitud de los muggles en los lugares públicos –dijo, ésta vez un poco más bajo ya que el rubio se había colocado a su lado-. Mira, aquí ninguno se digna siquiera a mirar a los ojos a otro transeúnte. Y allí –señaló el televisor-, se abrazan eufóricamente. Basta con saber que son del mismo equipo y listo.

-Eso también ocurre con nosotros –rió-. Aunque es más fácil darse cuenta en esta parte de _Londres_ –enfatizó la última palabra dando a entender que se refería al Londres muggle-. Todo es nuevo y como no somos grandes fanáticos de nuestro deporte…

Pasaron unos minutos antes de decidir que la primera idea propuesta por Mark era bastante buena. A Scorpius se le ocurrió que podrían escribir sobre los videojuegos muggles, ya que era algo que siempre le había llamado la atención. Eran muy populares y parecían influir en la gente joven. Su amigo aceptó, aunque más emocionado porque se relacionaba directamente con el televisor, su aparato muggle preferido.

El año anterior ya habían tenido su paseo al Londres muggle. Por primera vez se hacía una excursión de ese tipo y la profesora usó a sus estudiantes de tercer año para ser los conejillos de indias. A pesar de todos los mapas, consejos y cuidados, todos los que formaban parejas de hijos de magos se perdieron con facilidad en la enorme ciudad. Bueno, todos excepto Rose Weasley.

Para este año, Scorpius hizo un buen mapa y pudieron llegar en menos de cinco minutos a una calle donde había varias tiendas.

-Es toda una ganga –el vendedor, un tipo vestido con excéntricas ropas con patrones de diseño que no combinaban, alzó las cejas. Desparramó diez envases de juegos originales para las últimas consolas de videojuegos en el mercado sobre el mesón-. Y todo por 110 euros.

Mark miraba fascinado todo, pero Scorpius sacaba cuentas. Los juegos parecían ser de los más vendidos según los carteles pegados en la pared de la tienda y venían sellados, por lo que eran nuevos… El precio no estaba malo. Podría decirse que sí era una ganga, como decía el tipo.

-¿Y de qué trata éste?

-Oh, pero deben tener otros entretenimientos para no saber sobre Mario Kart XI –comentó con una gran sonrisa a la pregunta de Mark. Tomó el juego que tenía a un hombre pequeño, regordete, de bigote y sombrero rojo-. Es de carreras de coches. Pueden jugar hasta seis personas, y se puede jugar en línea y…

Les explicó todos los juegos a petición de ambos. Scorpius seriamente se sentía avergonzado, porque todo muggle debía saber sobre videojuegos y ellos preguntaban sobre los que deberían de ser de conocimiento casi global.

Una vez les explicó cómo funcionaban las consolas y Mark le dijera a su amigo al oído que debía comprar una para mostrar el funcionamiento de los juegos, Scorpius sacó todo el dinero muggle de su bolsillo.

Mientras el vendedor contaba los billetes, la campanilla de la puerta de entrada sonó.

-¿Qué hacen? –la cabeza de Rose apareció sobre el hombro de Scorpius y éste se asustó.

Se movió, incómodo, y le lanzó una mirada enfadada:

-Nuestro trabajo –respondió secamente-. ¿Acaso creías que robándonos nuestra idea podrías hacer que no entregáramos nada?

-Yo te dije antes que había elegido el tema de las películas. No es mi culpa que seas un imbécil que al escucharme decirlo en el pasillo, viniera a informarme que ése era el tuyo –hizo una mueca-. Además… -sus ojos se detuvieron en las diez cajas sobre el mesón-. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡La última versión de Zelda!

De un manotazo hizo a un lado al rubio y tomó la caja del videojuego. Empezó a leer el reverso, haciendo algunos comentarios sobre las nuevas características de pelea y las armas que podía usarse con Link, el personaje principal.

-¿Interesada, señorita? –preguntó el vendedor, guardando los billetes en la caja registradora.

-Sí… ¿Son originales? –le miró muy seria.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Mentira! –dejó el envase sobre el mesón. Los Slytherins se sorprendieron ante la declaración de la chica-. Éste juego recién salió el mes pasado en Japón. ¿Cómo podría estar en un mes en inglés? Normalmente se demoran seis meses, cinco como caso excepcional –entrecerró los ojos, enojada-. Y por si fuera poco –abrió el paquete, ganándose las amenazas del vendedor que la demandaría por perjurios y los reclamos de Scorpius por saboteo-, es una copia pirata –le mostró el disco-. ¡La carátula un papel pegado! Pero qué estafador es usted.

El tipo palideció, y el labio inferior le temblaba. Había sido descubierto.

En menos de tres minutos, Rose lo empapeló en insultos por estafa comercial e hizo que le devolviera todo el dinero a Scorpius y Mark. También ella ganó un poco de dinero cuando el vendedor quiso silenciarla pero ella dijo que lo denunciaría con la policía y le agradeció que le pagara toda una nueva colección de libros.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, la chica le quitó el mapa al rubio y le señaló las calles donde encontrarían tiendas autorizadas para vender productos de las marcas de las consolas de videojuegos.

-¿Era una ganga? –preguntó Mark, bastante serio por haber sigo embaucado tan fácilmente.

-La verdad es que no. Dudo que algunos de los juegos funcionaran, estaban demasiado baratos y las versiones originales en inglés aún no están en el mercado –respondió, deteniéndose al ver que el semáforo marcaba rojo-. Por su acento inglés y sus ropas, debió de creer que eran millonarios y por eso pudo engañarlos –dijo al echarle una mirada a su enemigo.

Esperaron y cruzaron la calle cuando la personita verde se iluminó.

-Gracias, Weasley –ella se sorprendió por escuchar a Scorpius decirle eso-. Nunca creí que tuvieras alguna actitud digna de agradecer.

-No iba a dejar que los estafaran y más encima entregaran un mal trabajo por ello –se alzó de hombros-. Quiero que su trabajo en sí sea patético, y el mío sea mejor –añadió con una gran sonrisa suficiente-. Y ahora dudo que con una hora restante para regresar a la cafetería donde la profesora nos espera para irnos, puedas encontrar un tema y recolectar información para armar un proyecto decente…

La pelirroja se giró y caminó hasta una banca donde Roswell la esperaba. Él le preguntó algo, ella respondió y le tendió un envase lleno de pequeñas cositas blancas que la chica comió a grandes cantidades.

-¿Te das cuenta que Rose Weasley nos ayudó? –Mark lanzó una risita.

-No tiene una integridad moral tan deplorable como creía… -dijo en voz baja, observándola desde la distancia.

La imagen comienza a hacerse borrosa hasta el punto que no se distingue nada más que manchas. Luego, los colores se difuminan y todo se vuelve negro.

-¡No tenía idea de esto! –el escenario se ilumina y Kate está sentada en uno de los sillones, luciendo sorprendida-. ¡Rose no me contó que tuvo una buena acción con ustedes!

-Mira, que la chica está un poco trastocada pero es buena persona –Mark está en el sillón junto al de ella-. Por eso no me preocupan todas sus intervenciones en mi relación con Lily.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sabes lo que Rose planea hacerte?

-Creo que eso es material reservado exclusivamente para la historia en sí –responde con una sonrisa.

Con dos de las tres sorpresas reveladas en este capítulo especial, sólo queda una por revelar. Ya se había mencionado antes, pero aquí va: ¡las impresiones del beso de Scorpius y Rose!

-Aquí tenemos un video que, gracias a lo imposible de la escritura, pudo grabarse en el beso y luego de éste –explica Kate, señalando hacia la esquina izquierda del escenario donde desciende un gran rectángulo de tela blanca.

-Hay unas reacciones buenísimas –añade Mark, riéndose-. Y como la narradora les prometió: ¡el video!

Las luces vuelven a apagarse y sólo la tela blanca queda iluminada como por arte de magia (qué irónico). Aparece un rectángulo negro en la tela y de repente aparece la imagen de unos chicos bailando en la sala común de Ravenclaw, gritos, y gente conversando. La cámara se enfoca en la escena conocida por todos: el beso, y luego se ve cómo las personas miran fijamente a Scorpius rodear por la cintura a Rose.

-Esto va a sonar muy Rose, pero, ¿nadie agregó droga a mi cerveza de mantequilla? –aparece Lily agitando la botella-. ¿No grabaste a nadie introduciéndole una sustancia ilícita? –mira a la cámara y ésta se mueve negativamente-. Vale, que Rose y Scorpius se están besando, por lo que ella no podría tener el descaro de agredir a Mark. Digo, ella ni siquiera está saliendo con Scorpius.

La cámara se mueve y muestra a Kate, que mira anonada la escena:

-¿Estás bien? –Thomas Roswell la zarandea por los hombros.

-Quiero creer que estamos en un universo paralelo… -es la única respuesta de la chica.

-La fiesta que hará Scorpius luego será fenomenal. Estará de un buen humor insoportable –murmura Mark al lado de Kate pícaramente.

La siguiente imagen es de un grupo de chicas totalmente extasiadas:

-¡Pero si hacen una linda pareja! –dice la más rubia, pero otra morena hace acto de presencia detrás.

-¿Cómo Scorpius puede besarla? ¡Si son novios, no tendremos razones para odiarla! –replica, molesta-. El equipo pro-Scorpius Malfoy no puede tolerar semejante muestra de traición por parte de su líder… -y dos grandes lágrimas bañan sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pienso? –ahora un Gryffindor desconocido es el que está en primer plano-. No sé. Apenas los conozco y no me interesa mucho lo que hagan con sus vidas…

Al Gryffindor lo cortan y en su lugar está Albus con su novia. Ambos están bastante acaramelados, y en cuanto se dan cuenta de la presencia de la cámara, la chica empieza a arreglarse el pelo y a posar.

-Yo creo que eso sería imposible, porque… -mira hacia un punto lejano-. ¡Julie, Julie! ¡Rose está besando a Scorpius! ¡Rose está besando a Scorpius! –ella no le hace mucho caso.

-No entres en pánico, mi amor. Todos sabíamos que tu prima es una zorra.

-¡Rose está besando a Scorpius! –se levanta atropelladamente del sofá y mueve la cabeza como loco sin saber qué hacer-. ¡El fin del mundo llegó! –sale corriendo como poseído por el demonio.

Julie Godiat ignora a su novio y en cambio guiñe un ojo. Empieza a hacer poses sensuales y muestra una servilleta con su nombre, edad, curso y medidas del tipo "60-90-60" y pide que todos los interesados la llamen.

-¿Has visto a Albus? –la figura de Kate tapa a Julie, y la rubia la mueve para mostrar más de cerca la servilleta con sus datos-. ¿Pero qué…? –toma el papel, lo lee y lo arruga-. Oye, quiero saber dónde está _tu_ novio porque su prima entrará en una crisis después de esto. Además, no deberías venderte cuando no estás soltera.

-Albus salió corriendo –responde la rubia un poco enojada por la interrupción-. Y en cuanto a Rose, puedo decir que cualquiera quedaría trastornada luego que Scorpius Malfoy te besara así… ¿Y mi prima política está subiendo una pierna para enrollarse en el cuerpo de Malfoy? Vaya, la pequeña zorra parece saber lo que hace.

El pequeño movimiento hacia delante de la chica indica que si Kate fuera un poco más impulsiva, se habría abalanzado contra Julie para ahorcarla.

La pantalla se oscurece y aparece en letras blancas: "¿QUÉ PASARA AHORA?".

-Yo creo que Scorpius y Rose serán novios. Tarde o temprano lo serán –dice una chica desconocida de Ravenclaw.

-¡Que ganaremos la copa! –contesta McVicar, con una sonrisa.

-Tendré que soportar a Scorpius, como ya dije… pero me alegro por él. Necesitaba algo de esperanza en su miserable vida amorosa –Mark alza los pulgares alegremente.

-Supongo que se fugarán y vivirán un romance secreto –dice una fanática pro-Rose-. Como presidenta del equipo pro-Rose, me parece importante destacar que apoyaremos a nuestra chica en lo que haga. Incluso si se trata de actividades ilegales. Todo por su felicidad.

-¿No es obvio? Malfoy se la va a tirar –Flint abre la botella de whiskey de fuego con los dientes-. Y si se pregunta qué hago aquí, pues necesitaba alcohol para ahogar la vergüenza de haber perdido contra Ravenclaw. Las águilas no extrañarán esto –agita la botella y bebe un largo sorbo.

-Cómo la odio, maldita imbécil –susurra Kate, enojada, pero al darse cuenta que la están filmando, se ríe-. Er, bueno… Creo que cuando se separen, Rose va a pegar a Malfoy por aprovecharse de ella. Eso sería típicamente Rose. Aunque ella prácticamente lo esté violando ahora mismo.

Un acercamiento al beso de Rose y Malfoy, y la cámara sólo muestra puntos negros y blancos viajando rápidamente a través de la pantalla.

-Una duda, ¿a quién le dedicabas todo ese odio, Kate?

-Los lectores saben a quién podría odiar así –responde evasivamente.

El escenario está oscuro a excepción de la manzana roja que brilla atrás y los dos presentadores de este capítulo especial.

-¡Muchísimas gracias por habernos elegido para esta ocasión!

-Y aunque el capítulo estaba ya escrito y sólo rellenaba los espacios con nuestros nombres, nos sentimos honrados por su cariño –dice Kate, y acompaña al público y a su compañero con los aplausos-. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega con la historia en sí!

-Rose nos va a sorprender con su actitud, ¿no? En fin. Las sorpresas siguen en este fic… Y quiero enviarle un saludo especial a mi novia. Lily, te quiero mucho.

-Aw, qué tierno –Kate se burla.

-_Kate y Albus se aman, sentados en un árbol…_

_-_Si fuéramos cercanos en la historia, encontraría la manera de vengarme por cantar eso –la chica se sonroja.

Ambos desaparecen, los aplausos también y por último, la manzana desaparece para dar el fin del Bonus Track del fic.

* * *

**N/A: He terminado el capítulo muchísimo antes de lo que pensaba.**** No les contaré todo lo que tuve que pasar para concluirlo, pero sí les diré que al final fue difícil… En especial cuando ya estaba escribiendo el undécimo (sí, tengo un problema para escribir en orden temporal).**

**¿Recuerdan que hace algún tiempo les pregunté cuál era su personaje favorito? Supongo que ya sabrán que fue para esto. Desde un momento quise que Kate estuviera aquí, por lo que me llevé una grata sorpresa que así fue. Y también disfruté de escribiendo de Mark.**

**Bien, asumo que algunas tienen dudas. Les digo: se responderán. Hay hartos cabos sueltos, en especial algunos comentarios que he dejado entre líneas y que no se han resuelto en este capítulo. La relación amor/odio tiene varias etapas. Además, está la psicóloga, ¿o se han olvidado de la pobre Taft? Ella sacará a relucir vivencias claves para entender a Rose.**

**Y para que no alimentar sus ansias, les aseguro que en el siguiente capítulo está todo lo relacionado al post-beso. Por supuesto, Rose nos vuelve a sorprender y el cliché se inserta en un momento poco común de la trama.**

**No quiero hacer esta nota tan larga. Los debo estar aburriendo con mi monólogo…**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y las alertas de favoritos! Bueno, y las de autora también. Me siento muy halagada que les interese mi trabajo.**

**Cuídense, chau.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10:** No hay peor ciego que el que se emborracha con jugo de manzana

Kate lo había visto todo por parte de su mejor amiga: su personalidad inocente y vivaz, sus ataques de obsesión y locura cuando se mencionaba algo que tuviera relación con Scorpius Malfoy (lo cual se estaba convirtiendo ya en un estado prolongado), cuando lloró la primera vez que perdió un partido de quidditch, fue la única que pudo verla en la enfermería cuando comió nueces encantadas y tenía la cara más hinchada que un globo de helio, y hasta la había visto desnuda cuando fueron a nadar al lago en la última noche de cuarto curso.

Sin embargo, esto era algo totalmente nuevo y, francamente, aterrador:

-¿Estás evadiendo a Malfoy? –preguntó, pensando que sus palabras en un contexto normal serían un chiste. La pelirroja tragó saliva y desvió la mirada-. Pero ¿qué rayos tenía el cereal de avena para que actúes de esta forma?

No había sido el desayuno, obviamente. De hecho, Kate sabía la razón.

Con un final sumamente bizarro, Malfoy y Rose terminaron besándose en medio de la sala común de Ravenclaw el sábado por la noche. Repetidas veces, cabe aclarar. La gran mayoría de los presentes observaron aquel acontecimiento como el cumplimiento de las profecías del fin del mundo y hasta algunos se lanzaron a llorar pidiendo perdón a Merlín por las ofensas que podrían haber cometido.

Luego de lo que fue el evento más sorprendente del mundo, Rose desapareció, dejando a Malfoy solo entre mucha gente que empezaba a bailar desenfadadamente como si el mundo se acabara en pocos segundos. Kate creyó encontrarse en la jungla, donde todos saltaban, se daban palmadas, chillaban y se colgaban a la persona del sexo opuesto para compartir sus fluidos bucales.

-¿Rose? –milagrosamente Kate había conseguido subir al cuarto de las chicas. Y también podía hablar, ya que la vista de Albus con su novia en una de las mesas de estudio la había dejado demasiado inquieta-. ¿Rose? –se dirigió a la cama de su amiga y separó cuidadosamente la pequeña tela que la tapaba-. Por Merlín, estás llorando –dijo preocupadísima, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué no me detuviste, Katie? –levantó la cara de la almohada y la miró, enojada.

-Supongo que estaba demasiado consternada viéndote –respondió, ordenándole la maraña en la que se había convertido su pelo a causa de su espasmo de llanto.

-El muy idiota me indujo a que lo besara. No sé qué mierda me pasó, pero de estar celebrando que bailaba como cual bailarina del vientre, me encontré con su lengua… -cerró los ojos e hizo una arcada-. Ahora él me va ganando. Maldito hijo de puta y… y todas las maldiciones contra su persona. ¿Ves? Ya no puedo maldecir bien. ¡Me lavó el cerebro, Katie!

Hubiera sido capaz de pegarle con tal que admitiera la verdad. Porque si fuera tal como Rose decía, entonces no se habría quedado desde entonces en la cama, incluido el domingo, ni tampoco estaría evadiendo ir a Transformaciones.

Kate desvió su mirada hacia la puerta del aula. Un grupo de Slytherins conversaba junto a ella, aplazando lo más posible la entrada: Malfoy, Mark Nott, y Zabini. El trío más famoso de la casa. A los tres les iba bien en los asuntos académicos pero no tenían mayor participación en actividades extracurriculares como el quidditch o el club de Encantamientos. Lo único extracurricular además de los estudios eran sus continuas fiestas y conseguir lujosos artefactos mágicos.

El adjetivo más común para describirlos era "superficiales", aunque Kate no creía eso del novio de Lily. Nott no sólo poseía su carisma para ganarse la simpatía de las personas, sino también tenía la habilidad de llevar una conversación inteligente. Lo había comprobado la noche anterior en el pequeño rato que estuvo junto a Lily y él mientras Rose aceptaba el desafío de Malfoy.

Y todo esto nuevamente la llevaba al asunto inicial y del cual se había desviado por una serie de pensamientos inconexos…

-Si sigues actuando así, creería que te gusta Malfoy –dijo, sabiendo el efecto que causarían sus palabras. El rostro de Rose era más rojo que su propia melena-. Vamos, esto es inusual. Después del beso de la fiesta… Vale, después de _eso_ de la fiesta –corrigió al ver la mirada de su amiga-, había dos posibilidades: que te lanzaras encima de él a ahorcarlo inmediatamente o que ahora mismo lo estrangularas.

-Bueno, hoy no tengo ganas de matar a nadie –se justificó con una voz sumamente poco convincente-. Sólo me siento mal.

-¿Por qué? –se encogió de hombros. Miró por un momento a Malfoy. Tenía las facciones y los modales de quien había vivido rodeado de lujos y tal vez eso lo hacía guapo-. Te besó tu enemigo. ¿Y qué? No es como que sientas algo por él más que resentimiento y… -la idea que derivaba de lo que decía era altamente improbable-. O quizás –Rose abrió los ojos, asustada-, de verdad te gustó el be…

-Oh, cállate, Kate –le tapó la boca con las manos. La morena estaba tan conmocionada que no intentó zafarse de su amiga-. Si vuelves a repetir lo que creo que tú ibas a decir, soy capaz de encantarte para que… te pase algo realmente desagradable.

Prueba para demostrar que Kate estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que ella misma sospechaba:

La amenaza de Rose no tenía ni el tono necesario para causar miedo ni las palabras intimidantes. De hecho, era una amenaza muy pobre. Algo totalmente extraño en ella.

-Entonces, si estoy equivocada –Kate retrocedió librándose de las manos de la pelirroja-, puedes ir a Transformaciones sin camuflarte con la pared –señaló su cuerpo pegado por completo a la pared-. ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que iré a clases –sonrió mecánicamente-. Puedo ir hasta el mismísimo infierno si me lo propusiera…

-¿Porque sigues todavía allí? –preguntó burlonamente Kate, que ya había dado unos pasos y la observaba con interés.

Rose siguió a Kate y en vez de caminar erguida y mirando hacia el frente, anduvo con la cabeza gacha, dejando que su pelo le cubriera prácticamente toda la cara.

Cuando pasaron al lado del grupo de Malfoy, Mark las vio e hizo un ademán para saludarlas. Esto llamó la atención del rubio y también se fijo en ellas. En cuanto los ojos de Malfoy se posaron sobre Rose, la pelirroja apresuró el paso y entró en el aula.

-Er, hola –les saludó Kate un poco descolocada-. ¿Cómo están?

-Descansados –respondió Mark, sonriendo-. Ayer fue un día reponedor de la fiesta del sábado.

-Fue una suerte que hoy no tuviéramos examen, si no habríamos tenido que estudiar ayer –pero qué empollona soy, pensó maldiciendo su lado Ravenclaw que afloraba a veces-. En fin… Eh… -chasqueó la lengua, incómoda.

Afortunadamente divisó a Albus aproximarse. Resistiendo las ganas de suspirar de alivio, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que la excusaran y se alejó del trío.

-Buenos días, Kate –le saludó el chico con su usual gota de buen humor-. Si mi prima te viera, diría que fraternizas con el enemigo…

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Siento que de verdad debo pegarle con un libro en la cabeza para comprobar si tiene una reacción normal –dijo, evidentemente preocupada. Rose le estaba ocultando algo, y si era lo que ella creía, entonces era una de las informaciones más privilegiadas en la vida de una adolescente que vuelve a declarar la guerra a otro adolescente en la escuela-. Er, no importa –Albus enarcó una ceja y la miró como si hablara una combinación de arameo y chino mandarín-. ¿Entramos? –propuso tratando de relajarse.

-Sí, cariño, la clase ya va a empezar –casi por arte de magia, Julie Godiat apareció detrás de su novio. Lo tomó por las mejillas y le plantó un largo beso baboso-. Oh, hola tú… ¿Carrie?

La rubia miró de arriba abajo a Kate, y en el acto irguió la espalda evidenciando aún más la diferencia de a menos cinco centímetros que le llevaba a la morena.

-Kate –le corrigió, observando con detenimiento que sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas mientras que la libre de Albus se escabullía por la parte baja de la espalda de ella-. Hola –señaló la puerta y parpadeó varias veces-. Yo… entraré… Buenos días, Albus –y entró de la misma manera desanimada que Rose.

A diferencia de los seis años recibiendo Transformaciones, la pelirroja se ubicó en el primer asiento de la fila de en medio. Le desagradaba la manera reprobatoria en que McGonagall la miraba cuando a veces le cuchicheaba algo a Kate, por lo que se podría decir que los antepenúltimos pupitres de la fila junto a la ventana tenían sus nombres en ellos.

Olvidándose momentáneamente de su encuentro con Albus, Kate dejó su bolso encima de la mesa y apoyó los codos sobre la de Rose. La chica tenía la cabeza escondida entre los brazos como si estuviera dormida.

-¿Te animaría si te digo que fui testigo de Julie incrustándole la lengua a la garganta de tu primo? –preguntó en aire juguetón.

-Por mí que ambos se vayan a la mierda. Si Albus tiene tan mal gusto, no es mi problema –respondió con la voz amortiguada y ronca.

Los dedos de Kate acariciaron algunos de los rizos de su amiga.

-Vale, estás peor de lo que creía. Si me contaras qué te pasa, te sentirías mejor.

-No te diré nada –dijo a secas-, porque no me ocurre nada –añadió, temblando ligeramente.

-¿Qué es, Rose? –le exigió, preocupada.

-Nada –se libró de los dedos de su amiga y levantó la cabeza-. Oh, mira, parece que la profesora redecoró el aula. Es muy… exótica –puntualizó, deteniéndose en unas plumas de colores que se extendían en una parte de la pared como un abanico.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras. Pero créeme que al terminar el día, me contarás lo que te pasa y estaré a tu lado para apoyarte en lo que necesites –dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Rose se sorprendió. Nunca la había visto tan enojada antes. La naturaleza de Kate era demasiado dulce y compasiva como para mostrarse así-. Además –rodeó la mesa y se sentó en su asiento-, McGonagall redecoró el salón hace dos años. Así que usa una evasiva más efectiva la siguiente vez.

En las siguientes horas, Rose hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no mirar hacia atrás. Se mantuvo con la mirada al frente, y en raras ocasiones vio a Kate a su lado, quien tomaba apuntes sin siquiera ofrecerle algún gesto amistoso. Se había tomado muy en serio su enojo por el engaño obvio de la chica y, al parecer, le mantendría la ley del hielo hasta que confesara.

_Perfecto_, pensó enfuruñada, _pues que se quede así para siempre porque de mis labios no oirá nada referente a Malfoy._

Al finalizar Transformaciones, Rose se sintió extraña. Tal vez se debiera a que todas las miradas la apuntaban a ella en los pasillos o a que hacía demasiado frío y no le gustaba el invierno. El hecho que la hizo cuestionarse su salud mental fue que no sintió ganas de expresar a Golliat lo vulgar que era por manosear a su primo en pleno pasamanos de la escalera.

-¿Me acercas la sal, por favor? –pidió a Kate en el almuerzo.

-Claro –la tomó, y cuando se la acercaba, la alejó-, aunque me pregunto si realmente la quieres. Puede que tengas otra preferencia en mente y no me la dices porque sería vergonzoso que en vez de la sal, quieras condimentar tu tortilla de zanahoria con… vinagre –entrecerró los ojos manteniéndole la mirada.

-Lo haré yo misma –se puso de pie y le quitó el salero-. Estás muy amable hoy –dijo, agitando el frasco violentamente sobre su comida.

-Gracias, pero preferiría otra confesión de tu parte…

-Sigue sentada esperando –canturreó de mal humor mientras casi lanzaba el salero sobre la mesa.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Kate le anunció que iría a adelantar sus deberes de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y se fue sin recibir ni una mirada por parte de la pelirroja.

Rose estoicamente soportó más de cien pares de ojos sobre ella y todos con la curiosidad aflorando sin reparos, pero casi perdió los estribos cuando vio en un panel junto al Gran Comedor un gran panfleto anunciando lo ocurrido entre Malfoy y ella en la fiesta del sábado.

Con rabia, lo arrancó y rompió en cientos de pedazos. Cuando los dedos le dolían, soltó los trozos de lo que fue la lámina de papel.

Sintió una presencia a su lado:

-Creímos que por ser de tu casa, no querrías tener eso en el tablón de anuncios de la sala común –Thomas Roswell le sonrió-. Me refiero a que no quisimos colgar esto, por solidaridad de águilas –dijo, al notar la mirada perdida de Rose.

No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, lo cual era sumamente extraño. A Rose le encantaba pasar tiempo con su compañero de curso favorito. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a tomarle el brazo y decirle que la acompañara a dar una vuelta por los jardines cuando emergió la rubia cabellera de cierto enemigo suyo a escasos metros de ella desde el Gran Comedor.

Salió prácticamente corriendo y se detuvo cuando el frío le caló los huesos. En una historia normal, recibiría la túnica o el abrazo de su interés romántico para apañar tales malestares físicos, pero al sentir la muñeca de Thomas alrededor de sus dedos, supo que él estaba más frío que un témpano de hielo y no le proveería ningún abrigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó, algo confundido por la repentina maratón forzada de su compañera.

-Sí, sí. Sólo ansiaba aire fresco –suavemente lo soltó y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. ¿Por qué había olvidado sus guantes en la cama aquella mañana?-. Me sentía el centro de atención allá dentro…

-Creí que te gusta serlo –empezó a caminar lentamente y ella le siguió-. Por algo juegas a quidditch ¿no?

-Cuando estás sobre una escoba realmente olvidas que tienes a miles de personas pendientes de ti. Apenas puedes concentrarte en tus propios pensamientos como para fijarte en el resto…

Charlaron por un prolongado rato. Hablar de quidditch fue lo mejor para Rose, ya que hasta llegó a reírse y no se quejó de lo odiosa que llegaba a parecerle la nieve. Pero para agregarle dramatismo a la narración, hay que decir que sólo fue un tratamiento paliativo porque en cuanto regresó al castillo, miró hacia ambos lados dispuesta a esconderse en cuanto el enemigo diera señales de vida.

Miró su reloj y en quince minutos tenía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Cuánto cobras por un movimiento de caderas y luego follarme, Weasley?

Podía soportar que la miraran, que cuchichearan sobre la fiesta e incluso que pegaran panfletos anunciando lo que se consideraba la gran noticia del siglo. Vamos, que hasta podía entender el morbo de las personas.

-Ni muerta pensaría en estar a menos de dos metros de distancia de ti, sucia rata –replicó Rose a Flint. El chico estaba con su grupillo de amigos y éstos la miraban con burla-. De todas maneras, no puedo esperar más clase en ti… ¿Qué crees? ¿Que estamos en un bar decadente del siglo pasado para decir "follar"?

Pero que un desgraciado como él la llamará prostituta era un asunto completamente distinto.

-No sé por qué tanto lío –dijo, acercándose mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa. Se movía como si fuera el rey del mundo-. Después de todo, parece que disfrutaste cogerlo con Scorpius, ¿no?

-Oh, sí –tembló enrabiada-, sobretodo la parte donde lo dejé con hemorragia por morderlo. ¿Acaso quieres una recreación contigo, imbécil?

-Maldita hija de puta –se le acercó tanto, que Rose por un segundo tuvo miedo de estar a solas en aquel pasillo con su pandilla y él-. Igual estás buenísima. Siempre me pregunté cuándo llegaría la ocasión en que mostraras tu verdadera faceta de rame…

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

El hechizo pasó junto a la cabeza de Rose y hubiera dado directamente a Flint sino fuera porque la chica le dio un tremendo golpe en la nariz y lo dejó inconsciente antes de que eso ocurriera. El rayo llegó hasta uno de los amigos de Flint y los muy cobardes salieron chillando peor que mandrágoras bebés.

Malfoy apareció al otro extremo del pasillo y mantenía la varita aún alzada hacia donde segundos antes Flint estaba de pie.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –el rubio corrió hasta ella-. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada este cerdo? ¿Logró ponerte las manos encima?

Entre toda su exaltación, el cuerpo de Malfoy denotó su vacilación en abrazarla. Al final decidió mantenerse a una distancia prudente pero no lejana.

Nuestra Rose contestaría algo como: _"Estaba lo suficientemente bien sola, gracias por nada. ¿Acaso crees que este desgraciado iba a propasarse conmigo? Se merece tener la nariz rota por ser el cerdo más estúpido que he conocido en mi vida… Claro, después de ti. Si crees que te debo un favor por aparecerte justo en este momento (por cierto, ¿por qué justo llegas para tener el papel de héroe?), eres muy iluso. Prefiero de verdad haber follado con Flint… Bueno, no porque eso sería asqueroso y me suicidaría… Preferiría renunciar al quidditch antes que deberte algo, engreído"._ O algo por el estilo. Y luego se marcharía furibunda, casi echando rayos por las orejas.

Sin embargo, en contra de todo parámetro esperable…

-Er, gracias… –bajó la mirada.

Malfoy casi se atraganta con su propia respiración. Guardó la varita, conmocionado.

-¿"Gracias"? –repitió, incrédulo-. ¿"Gracias"?

-Es una palabra que se dice comúnmente cuando alguien hace una acción... buena hacia otra… -se quedó en silencio e inspiró profundamente.

-Lo sé –asintió, perplejo. Abrió nuevamente la boca pero la cerró y la contempló esperando alguna reacción de su parte-. Nunca esperé escuchar que me dijeras eso algu…

-Estoy bien –le cortó-. Perfectamente bien… así que gracias y… adiós.

Se sentía muy, pero muy extraña. Tenía mucho calor, se sentía cohibida, quería huir y a la vez quedarse. Deseaba decirle un monólogo muy Rose, pero para darle peso a sus palabras, debía mirarlo a los ojos y eso era algo que preferiría hacer... nunca. Y bueno, también la lengua la tenía seca y se encontraba levemente aturdida.

Dio un paso, luego otro. Recordó cómo era caminar y se fue agradeciendo que sus espesos rizos fueran una buena cortina para impedir concentrarse visualmente en el chico.

Pero claro, como toda historia que tiene un giro altamente predecible en su género y aún así inesperado para los personajes, su acto fugitivo no duró mucho.

Algo le tiró una manga de la túnica y se detuvo en seco al ver que era la mano de Malfoy… demasiado cerca de la suya.

-Fantástico –soltó, esta vez con amargura. Movió el brazo y se deshizo de la cercanía del rubio-. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Quieres sacar tu espada, recitarme un trillado discurso antes de llevarme montada en un corcel blanco de regreso a mi reino?

-Supuse que tu actitud pacífica no sería permanente –musitó, dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-Ya te di las gracias –se giró para encararlo. Sus ojos grises la miraban con expectación-. ¿Te propones seguir torturándome?

-Oh, no te hagas la víctima, Rose. Si tienes el SPM, no debes pagarlo conmigo –se alzó de hombros. La pelirroja enrojeció pero no dijo nada-. Dejaré de "torturarte" –señaló las comillas con sus dedos-, cuando terminemos de hacer el informe para Estudios Muggles.

Rose no sabía si sentirse angustiada por el hecho de tener que hacer ese trabajo con él o de sentirse demasiado contrariada como para reaccionar de una manera menos bipolar. De un momento a otro iba de la timidez a las ganas de querer ahorcarle.

-¿Cuándo tienes tiempo libre para concluir esto inmediatamente?

-El miércoles, luego del almuerzo –le contestó con voz ahogada-. Y me alegro que pienses así. No quiero soportarte hasta las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Como si no le tendieras otra fallida trampa a Mark –rodó los ojos-. Si sigues así, nos veremos en el matrimonio de Mark y Lily.

-Hasta el miércoles. En la biblioteca a las tres en punto…

Ninguno de los dos se movió a pesar que las últimas palabras de la chica indicaban el fin de la conversación.

-Oye, Malfoy –dijo, de repente. Él no le quitó la mirada de encima pero al escucharla pareció tener más interés aún-. Sólo por cerciorarme… -el pelo de Rose podría decirse que se veía pálido en comparación con la rojez de su rostro. Dio un paso y se inclinó hacia él-. Lo del sábado sólo fue algo estúpido que ocurrió entre dos borrachos, quienes compitiendo, terminaron… en otra competencia más riesgosa, ¿no?

El rostro del chico estaba serio. Rose examinó cada detalle de su rostro sin encontrar ningún gesto que denotara lo que pensara. Y acto seguido, se preguntó por qué mierda cuando quería la respuesta que tanto deseaba, debía demorarse una eternidad en responder. ¿Acaso esperaba que le hiciera una representación teatral de los eventos del sábado? Porque si era así, era capaz de verdad de morderle para dejarlo con una hemorragia.

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo, al fin. El pecho de Rose pareció descomprimirse y sus hombros ya no estaban tensos-. Una competencia más en nuestras vidas… -murmuró con desgana.

-¡Genial! –sonrió, aliviada. Podía sentir que su cuerpo volvía a tener energía y que su cerebro funcionaba a la normalidad-. ¡Sólo otra competencia!

-Donde perdiste, ya que saliste huyendo luego del beso –añadió, ufanándose de su victoria.

-Acababa de salir de la enfermería. No estaba en mis mejores condiciones para sentir tu asquerosa lengua en mi garganta –se cruzó de brazos-. Cuando quieras un beso de verdad, te recomiendo que llames a alguna de las zorras que babean por ti y se cuelgan a tu cuello en todo momento. Ellas seguro que aceptarán felices tu muestra de afecto.

Malfoy chasqueó la lengua, divertido y sorprendido por el comentario de la pelirroja. Parecía satisfecho de ver que Rose volvía a ser la de siempre, aunque, extrañamente, no muy feliz por lo mismo.

Nuestra (ciega) protagonista (típica de historias de este tipo) simplemente se lo atribuyó al hecho que volvía a representar una amenaza para él, y retrocedió un paso para romper el ambiente tan privado que habían formado con la escasa distancia que los separaba. La última vez que habían estado tan juntos había terminado con la abstinencia de años de su lengua.

-Nos vemos el miércoles –dijo a modo de despedida, y se giró. Caminó un par de pasos cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de ella-. Pero, ¿qué mierda haces? ¿Me estás siguiendo?

-También tengo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –respondió Malfoy negando con la cabeza levemente-. Oh, perdón, su señoría, por pisar el mismo suelo que usted.

-Pues deberías –entrecerró los ojos y siguieron su trayecto hasta el aula.

Esa misma noche, cuando Rose se le acercó a Kate en la sala común, la morena tuvo tres opciones en su mente al ver que su amiga venía en son de hablar:

Alternativa A: Le diría que un virus maligno se apoderó de su cuerpo y por eso actuó tan contradictoriamente en los últimos días. El virus estaba presente en la comida de la fiesta y había empezado a hacer efecto en el mismo instante en que bailaba con Scorpius Malfoy. Ya con la actitud muy anti-Rose controlada y el virus curado, iba a ser la de siempre.

Alternativa B: Los golpes que Flint le dio en el partido de alguna manera afectaron todo su Sistema Nervioso Central y los receptores de sus células neuronales recibieron tales cambios, que empezó a captar feromonas de distintos especímenes masculinos del género humano, encontrando atractivo hasta al mismísimo Flint. Como Malfoy era el más cercano, fue la víctima de sus hormonas revolucionadas. Luego de aquello y con todo su cuerpo milagrosamente curado, se sentía avergonzada de besar a su peor enemigo.

Alternativa C: Tal vez de verdad le desesperara algunas actitudes y dichos de Malfoy, pero Rose iba a admitir que sentía cierta atracción por él. Y que aquella noche, mientras sus cuerpos estaban envueltos en todo ese contacto físico, se dio cuenta de ello y no pudo frenar sus ganas de besarlo y que él la besara. Ahora ella vendría a decirle que tenía razón, que estaba actuando raro por el beso, y quería que la ayudara a aceptar que le gustaba Scorpius Malfoy.

Y la respuesta correcta fue… ¿ninguna?

-Vale, he estado actuando como una indecisa psicopática por culpa de lo que pasó el sábado con Malfoy –dijo en voz baja pero con mucha decisión. Miró hacia todos lados, cerciorándose que nadie les prestaba atención-. Pero ya lo he solucionado todo.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con _solucionarlo_? –al escuchar el verbo "solucionar", Kate supo que su amiga le venía con un rollo muy distinto.

-Pues, he hablado con Malfoy –Kate enarcó las cejas sorprendida por escuchar aquello-, y ambos estábamos tan borrachos… Bueno, él, yo no tanto. En fin, no estábamos en nuestros cabales cuando bailábamos y, como siempre, quiso hacer mi vida miserable y me besó.

Pasaron largos segundos antes que la chica pudiera armar una frase coherente:

-Entonces, ¿todo fue una de sus competencias, fundada en un estado de ebriedad? –preguntó, incrédula.

-Claro –Rose asintió enérgicamente-. Y fue un empate, porque no era una competencia legal en nuestros términos. Yo no tenía idea, por lo que, técnicamente, él perdió por creer que el baile podía derivar a otro desafío. Sin embargo, prefiero decir un empate porque soy una rival misericordiosa…

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Rose? –Kate frunció el ceño-. Mira, he tolerado cada una de tus estupideces con paciencia porque me hacías reír, pero ahora estás diciendo disparates. Y lo peor es que Malfoy te sigue el juego en tu trastornada realidad –se puso de pie y se le acercó. Kate era más baja que Rose, pero su mirada era tan gélida que la pelirroja tuvo un poco de miedo-. Sabes que en el fondo de tu corazón, lo que yo pienso es lo correcto. Si no quieres admitirlo, pues bien. Pero me parece estúpido que…

-Si confieso lo que de verdad siento y si resulta ser lo que tú tratas de decir, como me temo que sí es, entonces me traicionaría a mí misma –dijo calmadamente pero con rectitud. La morena sólo la miró, esperando a que continuara-. Prefiero negar lo que sentí esa noche por él, porque no quiero que un gusto pasajero sea el causante que pueda atarme a alguien tan imbécil como él.

Scorpius Malfoy siempre llamó la atención desde su primer día en la escuela. Kate presenció el interés que despertaba su familia entre la mayoría del estudiantado. Rose y ella trataron de no fijarse en él más allá de preguntarse si la historia de su padre se repetiría en él, por lo tanto no fue un tema importante. No hasta que Malfoy la había ofendido luego de una clase y de una manera para nada sutil y restregara a Rose que nunca podría superarlo en las calificaciones. Y la chica, siempre tan abierta a las competencias y con el orgullo dañado, aceptó el desafío.

A lo largo de los años, la escuela se había dividido en tres grandes bloques: los que apoyaban a Malfoy, los seguidores de Rose y los que les importaba un pimiento lo que hicieran con sus vidas (la gran mayoría pertenecía a éste último). Mientras el primero se encargaba de detallar los defectos de la Ravenclaw, el otro sólo apuntaba a las actitudes negativas del Slytherin.

Tal vez por eso Rose no iba a admitir la verdad. Los defectos de Malfoy eran muchos, y algunos sumamente detestables. Pero, ¿no todos tenían fallos? Se preguntó Kate con pena al darse cuenta de lo cobarde que era su amiga al negarse una posibilidad por algo tan mínimo e insignificante como un par de defectos.

-¿A pesar que bebiste jugo de manzana y él cerveza de mantequilla?

-Sí, a pesar de ese ínfimo detalle.

Kate trató de sonreír y lo logró. Entonces empezó a conversarle como si nada hubiera pasado en aquel bizarro día. Hicieron los deberes juntas y luego jugaron a snap explosivo con sus compañeros de curso.

Sin embargo, mientras subían a su habitación por la noche y Rose le comentaba que por fin iba a librarse de Malfoy el miércoles para terminar el informe de Estudios Muggles, Kate no pudo dejar de pensar que su amiga estaba muy equivocada. Y evocando su típica historia de las manzanas, pensó en que la misma manzana quería crecer hasta lo más alto y nunca ser cosechada por la seguridad del manzanero.

* * *

**N/A:**** Vale, no me maten, que ni yo he tenido tiempo de darme cuenta lo mucho que no he actualizado en un mes completo. Entré al periodo de muerte (dígase: exámenes finales) y mis días transcurrieron lejos de casa, con la nariz metida en libros de la biblioteca de la facultad. Bueno, en fin. Heme aquí y de regreso en toda mi gloria (¿?).**

**Hay tanto que quiero decirles… Primero que todo, respecto al capitulo bonus anterior, créanme que hay más historia. Allí se mostró el inicio, como la punta del iceberg; pero hay otros momentos que a lo largo de la historia saldrán a la luz. Y segundo, en éste Rose actuaba raro, mas, ¿será lo que todos creían (incluida Kate)? ****Rose nunca dijo qué le daba vergüenza. Cuidado con tomar hipótesis apresuradas, aunque si quieren adivinen porque me divierten sus reviews.**

**Y eso sería todo. Aún no he escrito los capítulos siguientes, por lo que debo trabajar en ello rápidamente para adelantar.**

**Lo siento por no contestar sus reviews del capítulo pasado, pero por tiempo no puedo ahora. Aún así, quiero que sepan que me alegro que hayan sido sinceros y me dijeran si les gustaba o no. Me ha hecho feliz saber que un tipo de narración cause eso, ya que la escritura es así. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Y también gracias a mi beta, la genial **Sango Hale**, que hace un trabajo magnífico arreglando las estupideces que escribo xD.**

**OMG, me he extendido como siempre. Esto parece un testamento…**

**Besotes, chau.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: **La ecuación matemática de mi primo y mejor amiga

Su primo la acompañó la mayor parte del trayecto, puesto que tenía que ir al despacho del profesor Longbottom y éste quedaba en el mismo corredor de la biblioteca.

-¿Vas a reunirte con Malfoy? –la respuesta fue una gélida mirada-. Solo preguntaba. No tienes que morderme.

-Ay, Albus, ¿cuándo les dará amnesia y dejarán de hablar de la fiesta?

-Cuando algo más jugoso ocurra –a su lado, unos niños de tercero hacían levitar el corpiño de una chica de sexto que gritaba que la ayudaran-. Siempre pasa algo interesante y se les olvidará.

Los últimos días no habían sido de los mejores. Todos seguían empeñados en suponer que de un momento a otro, Malfoy y ella saldrían del armario heterosexual y declararían que se casarían. O que vivían un tórrido romance secreto del cual solo se enteraría el siguiente curso, en la graduación, cuando Malfoy la engañara con otra y ella lo revelara todo en una escena de celos.

-No sé qué es más asqueroso: tener cerca a Malfoy, debido a que en la biblioteca hay que murmurar para comunicarse y no tengo tan buenos oídos, que la gente nos una en una oración sin que haya alguna expresión de repulsión o que realmente crean que, en el muy hipotético caso, que estuviéramos juntos, él me engañaría –pisoteó cada escalón con ira-. Por favor, es tan poco hombre que le sería infiel en dos segundos. Sería la primera en ser desleal a la relación.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que le das vueltas y vueltas a las cosas en tu cabeza? –Albus rió-. ¡Me mareas, Rosie! En esta última hora no has parado de hablar sobre Malfoy.

-¿Será porque James me interrogó todo el almuerzo? –ofreció con sarcasmo. Subió de un salto los tres últimos escalones y se giró para mirar a su primo-. Nueva regla: esperar un mes para almorzar en Gryffindor.

-Para lo inteligente que te crees, fuiste muy estúpida por aceptar la invitación de Dominique.

-Gracias por el apoyo.

-De nada, cuando quieras te subo el ánimo –llegaron a la mitad del pasillo justo donde nacía otro y era el que conducía hacia el despacho del Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor-. ¿Vas a estar bien? –Rose suspiró y dijo que lo intentaría-. Lo digo porque me preocupa que lo mates. Tus instintos asesinos se triplicaron en los últimos cinco minutos –antes que la pelirroja replicara, le dio un rápido abrazo y se fue.

El día había sido una reverenda mierda desde el inicio: el despertador se había descompuesto, no hizo los deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se ganó un buen reproche del profesor, James y Dominique la llenaron de preguntas en el almuerzo sobre lo sucedido el sábado mientras que Lily disfrutaba de su suplicio, y ahora tenía que estar, como mínimo, una hora con su archienemigo.

Pero ahora se sentía un poco más alegre. Albus no era bueno con las palabras y más bien permanecía ajeno a todo, pero sus abrazos eran la muestra fehaciente que estaba con ella para apoyarla ante cualquier dificultad. Y cuando parecía que el mundo se había alineado en su contra, ese gesto era realmente gratificante.

Rose llegó a la biblioteca y buscó con la mirada la cabellera platinada en las mesas apiladas junto a la puerta. Dudaba que estuviera en otro lugar, ya que no habían acordado específicamente dónde se encontrarían y lo más obvio era verse allí.

De repente todo se volvió oscuro. Unas manos le tapaban los ojos y sintió un cuerpo presionándose con suavidad al suyo por detrás.

Por un momento iba a reír y preguntar quién era cuando aquella colonia que le perforó la nariz hacía exactamente ciento diez horas atrás, la hizo tensarse.

-¿Buscándome con desesperación?

-Pegándote con desesperación –corrigió, tratando de incrustarle el codo en el estómago, pero él anticipó su reacción y retrocedió. La chica crispó la boca-. ¿Qué crees que haces tapándome los ojos y murmurándome al oído?

-Ponerte nerviosa, claro –respondió con una de esas sonrisas perfectas-. Y ahora, vamos a trabajar.

-Imbécil –dijo en voz baja Rose antes de seguirlo.

La sección de novelas Muggles era la más olvidada de toda la biblioteca. Las mesas siempre estaban vacías y los libros, si no fuera por el encantamiento impermeable, estarían llenos de polvo y telarañas.

De mala gana Rose dejó su mochila encima de una mesa y buscó el pergamino donde tenían la lluvia de ideas para la redacción.

-Nos quedaría terminar una lista de novelas y hablar en sí del romance en los libros, cómo éstos dan indicios de la manera en que se percibía el rol del hombre y la mujer en esos tiempos –releyó lo que habían escrito la última vez-. También sería importante rescatar cuándo aparecieron las menciones a parejas homosexuales. Se trata de un gran cambio cultural y…

-Una duda, ¿no me vas a saludar ni a preguntar cómo estoy?

-¿No vas a dejar de darle vueltas y hacer preguntas estúpidas? –levantó la mirada y lo encontró frente a ella apoyado en un estante-. Mientras más pronto acabemos con esto, más pronto estaré lejos de ti y mi vida podrá tener el calificativo de "apacible".

A pesar del frío, el rubio tenía abierta la túnica y se subió las mangas. Se cruzó de brazos y a nuestra protagonista le dieron ganas de pegarle por posar como si estuviera en una sesión fotográfica. ¿Acaso se creía modelo o qué?

Y fue entonces cuando él lanzó una bomba:

-El sábado no parecía que desearas que estuviera lejos de ti…

La cara de Rose era un poema. Pasó por todas las gamas de colores hasta llegar a un fucsia en el centro de sus mejillas. Tensó la mandíbula y levantó el mentón, ofendida y enojada por traer a colación aquella infame noche.

-Es increíble que tu persona me arruine lo que debería ser el recuerdo de cuando pasamos a la semifinal de la copa –lo apuntó con la pluma-. Eres asqueroso, ¿sabías? Y para tu información, si no me alejaba de ti, ibas a estar con la cazadora de _mi_ equipo e ibas a arruinarle su perspectiva de vida.

-Vaya, parece que lo has pensado mucho para decirlo de esa forma –asintió con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, tengo una vida y no pienso en ti –de narradora a lectores, sabemos que esto es una gran mentira y ella tampoco la cree-. Sigue soñando, estúpido.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero que pienses en mí? –con un ligero movimiento, dio tres pasos y se inclinó sobre la mesa-. Dije que pensaste en la situación en general, no en mí. ¿Toqué una fibra sensible, quizás?

-¿Por qué no pruebas si puedes volar? Lánzate desde la ventana –la señaló, a la vuelta del estante de poemas-. O como diría alguien haciendo alusión a tu obra favorita: ¿por qué no tomáis una daga malhechora y os la claváis en el pecho, caballero?

Se sostuvieron la mirada por largos segundos hasta que Rose se apartó reclinándose en su asiento y volvió a concentrarse en las notas de la redacción.

La siguiente hora fue provechosa aunque un poco rara. Ninguno se miraba directamente a los ojos cuando comentaban qué debían decir de cada libro, y cuando uno terminaba de hablar, el otro asentía educadamente y no tenía ninguna crítica a lo anteriormente expuesto. Eran demasiado corteses, lo cual era un precedente para creer que de verdad el mundo llegaba a su fin.

Pero la condescendencia establecida se vio drásticamente amenazada por la discusión de otra popular novela británica:

-Déjame adivinar –dijo Malfoy dando una suave palmada a la mesa y cruzándose de piernas-. Me vas a decir que "Orgullo y prejuicio" es una decadencia para los muggles, ¿no? Y que Austen usaba el mismo tema una y otra vez para todas sus obras.

-¿Te iba pésimo en Adivinación, no? –sonrió y lo miró por primera vez en sesenta minutos-. Es la única obra de Austen que me gusta. Siento que es la que mejor refleja que a finales del siglo XIX las personas querían creer en el amor, pero los títulos nobiliarios predominaban a aquel deseo.

-¿En serio?

-Darcy no es el pedófilo que era Romeo y Lizzie tiene cientos de defectos que la hacen un personaje muy real. ¿Te cuesta tanto creer que me guste la historia de odio y amor que viven?

La mueca en su cara expresaba que era así, y la pelirroja frunció el ceño, molesta.

-Sí, porque no te gustan las historias de amor –respondió después de meditar lo que diría-. Por lo que he notado hasta el momento, te gustan las tramas dramáticas, llenas de simbolismos y tortura por el amor perdido. Pero no por _encontrar_ el amor.

Rose miró hacia el punto donde estaba el lomo de "Cumbres borrascosas", en parte porque a eso se refería Malfoy y porque se sentía incómoda sosteniéndole la mirada por tanto tiempo.

Fue uno de los primeros libros muggles que leyó estudiando en Hogwarts. Su madre le había dicho que era uno de los clásicos y que debía leerlo si quería mantener una mínima parte de conocimiento del mundo muggle. A diferencia de ella, Rose adoró la trágica historia de amor de Heathcliff y Cathy y se pasó una semana entera de aquel verano buscando cuánta interpretación de la novela había en Internet.

Despejó su cabeza de los recuerdos y volvió al presente. A uno donde dos pupilas grises estaban clavadas sobre ella.

-Me importa un pimiento lo que pienses. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones –se defendió y le tendió el pergamino. Mientras lo leía, la chica prosiguió:-. Solo nos queda dar una conclusión de cómo percibimos el amor y la importancia de estas novelas en la historia.

-Eso es fácil. El romance es el principal recuerdo para la mayoría de historias…. Toma –le devolvió el pergamino-. ¿Redactarás bien todo esto tú sola?

-¿Y perderme tu maravillosa compañía por, tal vez, tres horas, que me demore en armarlo? –preguntó con una amplia sonrisa-. No, gracias. Hasta Flint sería más soportable.

-¿Flint? –lanzó una carcajada-. ¿De verdad?

-No, me suicidaría –admitió, y también rió.

Tomaron exactamente diez segundos para que Rose se diera cuenta que se estaba riendo con Malfoy. Los dos, juntos, encontraban divertido cierta situación mencionada en uno de sus comentarios. No se reían maléficamente uno del otro. No, sino que se reían de lo mismo.

Detuvo aquella extraña acción y ordenó todas sus cosas. Él la miraba con una sonrisa, algo extrañado por su repentina prisa por irse.

-Me encargaré de entregarle la redacción a la profesora –anunció, guardando tan apurada el tintero, que no se percató que estaba abierto y volteó la tinta en el interior de la mochila.

-Tienes tinta en la mochila…

-Oh, bueno. No importa –metió el pergamino y la cerró.

-Eres demasiado rara, Weasley –dijo en un tono divertido.

Ni se molestó en mirarlo, sino que se colgó la mochila en un hombro y se puso de pie.

Oficialmente no tendría más Scorpius Malfoy en su vida. Bueno, no exactamente. Todavía serían compañeros por un año y medio más, por lo que debía verlo en el Gran Comedor y en ciertas clases y todavía necesitaba derrotarlo en las calificaciones. Pero ya no iba a estar a su lado por más de diez segundos sin que la razón fuera un pequeño intercambio poco amable de insultos en la salida de alguna clase.

La vida parecía ser de color rosa. Todo tenía un aroma delicioso y hasta la mugre en las esquinas de los libros parecía estar hecha de diamantes brillantes. No le sorprendería encontrarse con un arco iris a la salida de la biblioteca y con un gnomo invitándola a la travesía de llegar al caldero lleno de oro. Y seguramente había mariposas, aunque estuvieran en pleno invierno, revoloteando por todo…

-¿Ahora qué? –gimió, desesperada.

Malfoy le había bloqueado la salida.

-Se te quedó la pluma.

-Qué considerado –se la quitó de la mano-. Hasta nunca, imbécil.

-¿Siempre eres tan vulgar para hablar?

-Oh, por la mierda, déjame tranquila. Soy la feminidad en persona. Y bien… -dio un paso hacia adelante pero retrocedió de inmediato-. Quiero irme.

-Te faltó algo…

-Si crees que te voy a decir "por favor", entonces te van a crecer raíces esperando.

Un segundo. Tres segundos. Un minuto. Un minuto y medio y contando…

-Hazte a un lado –ordenó tratando de empujarlo pero él permaneció en el mismo lugar-. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por fin has muerto?

Todos los intentos de Rose, incluido el de trepar por uno de los estantes y correr por encima de estos hasta la salida, fallaron. El rubio estaba allí, observándola en silencio y con una sonrisa que la volvía más loca. Y no loca de amor, sino una loca psicópata con ganas de alargar las manos y apretar su cuello hasta que él no pudiera clamar misericordia.

Le repitió muchas veces con distintos tonos que se hiciera a un lado y dejara que se fuera, pero él seguía diciéndole que le faltaba algo por hacer.

En un arrebato de cólera y desesperación, Rose se le acercó y pegó su cuerpo al de él:

-¿Acaso tanto quieres volver a tenerme así que me acorralas? –acercó peligrosamente la boca hacia su mentón-. ¿Me faltó besarte, acaso? –retrocedió de improviso al notar que los ojos de Malfoy estaban en sus labios-. Fue un error de una noche donde ninguno de los dos estábamos bien. Y si vuelves a hacer algún comentario haciendo alusión a que no me podía despegar de ti, verás que te estrangulo por dos razones: uno, por ser un insufrible, y dos, por mentiroso. Tú no podías despegarte de mí, perdedor –se señaló y puso las manos en las caderas-. Ahora, si no te mueves en tres segundos, te haré el tan ansiado favor de dejar al mundo sin la posibilidad de esparcir tus genes.

El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio un paso hacia el lado, dejando la salida libre.

Antes de irse, Malfoy le dijo que solo le faltaba agradecerle. _El muy imbécil se está riendo de mí_, pensó mientras seguía con su camino.

Todo el resto del día Rose estuvo de un humor de perros. Ni Kate se atrevió a preguntarle qué le ocurría cuando era bastante obvia la respuesta si había pasado más de dos horas con su mayor enemigo, prácticamente a solas. Consideraba un milagro que Malfoy estuviera vivo sin haber sufrido algún daño corporal por parte de su amiga.

Mientras cenaban, el tema de conversación en Ravenclaw eran las vacaciones navideñas. Dentro de una semana y media la mayoría volvería a casa y muchos contaban sus planes para aquellos días donde podían "olvidarse" de la presión de los exámenes. Sí, olvidarse entre comillas porque todos mostraban orgullosos sus planificaciones para estudiar en las vacaciones. Unos se jactaban de aprovechar en adelantar materia para las clases más difíciles y otros en leerse libros de práctica avanzada para los exámenes finales.

Cuando Thomas Roswell preguntó a Rose en qué aprovecharía para adelantar faena, Kate le tapó la boca y le advirtió que no se atreviera a hablarle. Había sido un día muy duro y no estaba de buen humor para mencionar "estudio" y "vacaciones" en una misma frase.

-Oye, Kate, ¿me das la sal? –preguntó Adeline Logan.

-Me tendría que levantar para alcanzarla. Hazlo tú –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se servía más ensalada de tomate en el plato.

De la nada, una mano tocó el hombro de la morena y ésta volteó el rostro y dijo:

-Hola, Albus.

-Hola, chicas –saludó el muchacho. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba junto a la de Ravenclaw-. Oye, Rosie, ¿me alcanzas la sal? No sé por qué aquí no hay.

-¿Y no puedes pararte y buscarla en tu mesa? –Rose frunció el ceño-. Eres un maldito flojo…

-Vaya, estás más amable de costumbre…

-Tuvo un mal día. Dos horas en la biblioteca con Malfoy la dejaron así –ambos sonrieron mientras que la pelirroja refunfuñó-. Yo te la doy –Kate se levantó y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el frasco-. Toma.

-Gracias, Kate –se giró y luego de un rato apareció tras la morena-. Disfruten la cena.

Normalmente Kate era bastante cómoda cuando se trataba de estar sentada comiendo. Cualquier movimiento que requiriera estirar su brazo completo era objetivo de una negativa por su parte. Un día Rose se lo hizo ver y ella dijo que comer era un acto sagrado en la vida humana, por lo que interrumpirlo con peticiones imposibles de lograr sin hacer un esfuerzo físico considerable era todo un pecado mortal.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer, Kate? Acabas de hacer un esfuerzo físico cuando… cuando… Por Merlín y todos los magos importantes del mundo mágico… -si hubiera estado mascando cualquier alimento, éste habría caído sobre la mesa. La quijada de la pelirroja cayó como una piedra mientras sus ojos se agrandaban-. No me digas que… a ti… a ti…

-Te preguntaría si estás bien, Rose, pero estoy tan acostumbrada a que tengas repentinos ataques de locura que no sé si preocuparme o no –dijo la morena observándola, curiosa.

De repente, todo tuvo sentido. Era como si al sumar en una ecuación matemática a Albus más Kate, el resultado fuera el más obvio de todo el universo.

-A ti… a ti te gusta… te gusta… -levantó la mano y señaló la espalda de su primo, detrás de Kate-. A ti te gusta Al…

Para ser la reina del sedentarismo, Kate hizo un acto que podría sorprender al más brillante físico muggle: al escuchar las dos primer letras del nombre que la pelirroja mencionaba, sus sentidos se agudizaron y con una velocidad de reacción sorprendente, llenó su cuchara con puré de patatas, estiró el brazo y lo introdujo en la boca de su amiga.

Rose parpadeó varias veces, demasiado impactada por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir en menos de dos segundos.

Los que rodeaban a Rose y Kate miraban extrañados a la segunda. Hubieran esperado cualquier comportamiento excéntrico por parte de la primera, pero Kate era la centrada del dúo.

-¿Verdad que está delicioso el puré? –preguntó la chica con una tímida sonrisa. Rose masculló algo como "ándate a la mierda, sabes que odio las patatas"-. Sí, los elfos deben estar usando una nueva receta –asintió, acomodándose en su asiento.

Luego de un largo silencio, las conversaciones volvieron a inundar alrededor de las chicas. Sin embargo, no entre ellas. Kate empezó a jugar con la comida en su plato, evidencia clara que ya había perdido el apetito. Y de plano, Rose hizo a un lado el suyo y miraba fijamente a su amiga mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa.

Kate dijo que estaba cansada y le preguntó a Rose si había terminado. Ella se puso de pie como respuesta aunque por toda su cara estuviera escrito: "exijo una explicación".

Una vez fuera del Gran Salón, Rose tomó por la manga de la túnica a su amiga y se giró:

-¿Albus? ¿Albus, mi primo? –preguntó rápidamente. Ella asintió, avergonzada-. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta?

-No sé… Desde tercero, supongo –se encogió de hombros evadiendo la mirada sorprendida de su amiga-. No eres la persona más observadora del mundo, Rose.

-Pero, tú, él… -se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber bien qué decir-. ¿De verdad? Digo, Albus es… es tan… idiota la mayoría del tiempo. Le gusta ser el centro de atención y que lo alaben, tiene esa horrible manía de desordenarse el pelo, se queja por todo y… es tan… ¿Inerte? No sé, no tiene ninguna característica especial que lo haga resaltar. Solo está esa típica pose de soy-el-rey-del-mundo, y su pelo y esa sonrisa…

-Me gusta todo eso –el rostro de Kate estaba rojo. Le tomó las manos a Rose y las apretó con cariño-. Me gusta mucho Albus.

Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido. Kate siempre animaba a Albus cuando había hecho algo sumamente estúpido, tan estúpido que era imposible negar que estuviera en lo equivocado por completo y decirle un comentario positivo. Pero Kate lo lograba. También, los únicos partidos a los que iba Kate eran los de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Cuando no jugaba ninguno de los dos, se quejaba que el quidditch era un deporte egoísta y Rose iba sola al estadio. Y extrañamente nunca tenía que obligarla para acompañarla a ver a los leones jugar. Y estaba el hecho que Kate detestaba que se hablara mal de una persona sin buenos fundamentos, pero no detenía a Rose cuando hacía una lista de defectos de la novia de Albus. Se quedaba callada y a veces, cambiaba de humor cuando se hacía mención de Julie o la misma aparecía en escena.

¡Por las casposas barbas de Merlín, a Kate le gustaba su primo!

-¡Esto es genial! –la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre ella y la estrujó en un abrazo de oso-. ¿Mi mejor amiga y mi primo? Seríamos como familia, seríamos casi cuñadas, sería perfecto. ¡Perfecto!

La sonrisa de Kate flaqueó un poco y bajó la mirada.

-¿Por qué estás triste? –preguntó la pelirroja, separándose.

-Albus tiene novia…

-Ah, se me había olvidado Golliat –dijo, ligeramente sorprendida por haber olvidado aquel detalle. Ante la atención de su amiga, empezó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de la túnica-. No lo tengo aquí, pero sé que todavía debe existir esa lista con cien formas de librarnos de aquel detestable ser. Podríamos probar con la número quince. Si mi memoria no falla, necesitaríamos una botella de vidrio, cuerdas y…

-Y no vamos a hacer nada de eso –le interrumpió. Rose frunció el ceño-. Tu primo la… la quiere, e intervenir sería una catástrofe. Solo le haríamos daño.

-Pero estás tú para consolarlo, casarse y tener hermosos hijos del cual seré madrina de alguno. Preferentemente mellizos. Una niña y un varón.

-Rose… Estoy hablando en serio –suspiró-. Lo único que te pido es que no hagas nada. He vivido con este sentimiento por mucho tiempo. Ya sé vivir teniéndolo como un amigo.

Mil maneras de deshacerse de Julie Godiat aparecieron en la cabeza de nuestra persistente protagonista. No solo le haría un favor a su primo, sino también a la humanidad. Hasta tío Harry haría una fiesta porque su hijo no saldría con una cabeza hueca.

Lo que no le hacía sentido a Rose era por qué Kate no quería hacer nada al respecto. Su primo no estaba casado ni tenía una situación legal difícil como para separarlo de su novia. Al parecer, a Kate de verdad le gustaba mucho, y si tal era el caso, debería luchar por conseguir que el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

Sin embargo, optó por guardar silencio y abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-Está bien. No haré nada –dijo mientras abría los ojos y observaba su reflejo en uno de los espejos de la pared.

_Nada que tú sepas_, pensó. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la pelirroja de cabello rizado en el espejo.

La misión de separar-a-la-serpiente-de-Lily quedaría en una pequeña pausa para dar paso a un estado de emergencia: el plan seré-madrina-de-los-mellizos-de-Albus-y-Kate daría inicio cuanto antes posible.

* * *

**N/A: Esta rápida actualización es una compensación por mi larga demora anterior (además que participa en la comunidad del quinesob, pero eso es un secreto que no deben saber para que se sientan exclusivamente los responsables de esto).**

**La verdad es que no quería explotar mucho el cliché de hacer un trabajo juntos para unirlos, pero sí habrá mucho más Scorpius/Rose pronto… y por montones, así que solo queda esperar. Y cabe destacar que Rose metiendo sus narices entre Albus y Kate, causará una serie de cambios.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y como siempre, espero sus comentarios porque me alegran el día.**

**Cuídense, chau.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 1****2:** Eterno resplandor de una mente muy hiperventilada

-Estoy segura que escuchó lo que pasó en la fiesta, ¿verdad? Vamos, que hasta había volantes pegados en algunos paneles de anuncios y…

La psicóloga sonrió y se sacó las lentes.

-Buenas tardes, Rose. Me alegro que pudieras venir a la consulta del día de hoy. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú? –dijo calmadamente.

-Confundida –admitió-. ¡Lo siento! –se disculpó inmediatamente. Al notar que estaba comportándose como una perfecta imbécil, suspiró-. Estoy…

-Hiperventilada. Ya lo veo –asintió apuntando con la varita a la puerta para cerrarla.

Por la mañana le había llegado una nota con la correspondencia habitual de la doctora Taft. Le preguntaba si podía ir esa misma tarde debido a que hacía varios días no tenían consulta. Rose leyó dos veces el papel e inmediatamente lo guardó, mirando hacia todos lados. No quería que nadie supiera que iba a terapia. Y no porque fuera malo, sino porque Taft era conocida por lavar cerebros.

La mujer la invitó a sentarse y la felicitó por el partido de quidditch. Hizo mucho hincapié en la conducta agresiva de Flint y le aconsejó que no le respondiera de la misma forma porque así fomentaba un círculo vicioso que acabaría por destruir la vida de ambos.

-Bueno, en nuestra última reunión, llegamos a la conclusión que en Hogwarts se ha producido tu mayor cambio –dijo, con mucho cuidado. La vez anterior había terminado llorando, lo cual sorprendió a la psicóloga y le hizo ver que debía ser muy suave al respecto-. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? ¿O prefieres contarme sobre ese famoso beso de la fiesta?

Rose se miró las manos y concretamente, sus uñas. Por Merlín, las tenía horribles. Sus dedos se veían gordos con las uñas tan cortas pero no le gustaba tenerlas largas. Le resultaba muy incómodo y…

-Supongo que ambas llevan a lo mismo –admitió luego de reprenderse mentalmente por evadir el tema en cuestión.

-Ve a tu ritmo. No te preocupes –Taft movió un poco la silla para mirarla mejor y se cruzó de piernas-. Yo te escucharé hasta que termines.

-Er… Está bien. Esto debería de ser fácil –en especial cuando me mentalice toda la mañana en abrir mi trauma para superarlo, se dijo. Respiró hondamente tres veces antes de empezar-. En primer año, Malfoy hizo un comentario que no me gustó mucho. Me sugirió que nunca podría tener sus mismas calificaciones. Y yo le dije que no, que era tan buena que iba a ser la primera de nuestra generación –explicó, lentamente, para no atropellarse con las palabras-. Desde aquel momento me desagradó.

-¿Y luego? –la animó a proseguir.

-Bueno, luego vino otro de sus comentarios en una clase de vuelo…

Primer año, mediados de primavera y penúltima clase de vuelo. ¿Escena? La típica: algunos sobrevolaban los jardines, otros tenían largas charlas sobre quidditch y los menos querían escaparse de la clase. Uno de ellos era Kate Johansen, pero gracias a que Rose la interceptó _in fraganti_ en el acto, seguía atrapada en lo que era su pesadilla.

-No es difícil, Kate. Sólo debes tomarla así –le repitió por décimo quinta vez, pero la morena seguía con los pies en la tierra y la escoba entre las piernas.

-¡Está mala, lo juro! ¡He pedido que me cambien la escoba, pero nadie acepta!

-También es un estado mental. Tienes que creer que vas a volar para que suceda… -continuó como si no estuviera replicando-. Tú manejas la escoba, no ella a ti.

-Lo que pasa es que este aparato es tan inservible como una goma de mascar dura.

La escoba no pensaba lo mismo, porque se sacudió y se elevó unos tres metros por sobre el suelo, llevando consigo a Kate, quien lanzó un chillido muy agudo para después mover los brazos frenéticamente y caer al suelo.

Rose corrió hacia su amiga y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¡Merlín, Kate! –le tomó la cara-. ¡Casi te matas!

-Esa maldita escoba está mala –masculló, adolorida y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente-. Mi mente está bien, gracias. Revisen a esa porquería porque es un peligro para el estudiantado.

El profesor se abrió paso entre un grupo de curiosos que había formado un círculo alrededor de las chicas. Comprobó que Kate estuviera conciente, pero al escucharla murmurar con tanto odio a las escobas, le pidió ayuda a Rose para subirla a una camilla que invocó mágicamente. Podría tener una contusión, dijo cuando la acostaban. Rose se censuró y no le dijo que cuando se trataba de escobas, Kate se comportaba así, por lo que no creía que fuera obra de una contusión.

Una vez que el profesor se hubo marchado con Kate, Rose tomó su escoba y se percató que entre los curiosos no estaba Albus. Y claro, su primo estaba volando sobre el lago con unos amigos.

Se dispuso a ir a buscarlo cuando…

-¿Viste cómo movía las manos? Era como… así.

Malfoy estaba con su típico grupito de niñitos de Slytherin. Hacía una dramatización de Kate sobre la escoba antes de caerse mientras se ahogaba de la risa y sus amigos también.

-Parecía un mono histérico –dijo uno.

-Como si le hubieran robado su banana –añadió Zabini, recibiendo aplausos por renovar las carcajadas de todos.

-¿Y escucharon sus gritos? –preguntó Malfoy-. Gracias a ella quedaré sordo. Oh, esperen, ¿se están riendo? No puedo escucharlos –se alzó de hombros. Uno de los niños se atoró de tanto reírse.

Como estaba tan enfrascado en su rutina cómica no se dio cuenta que las risas de sus amigos habían disminuido y le hacían señas para que se callara. Seguía diciendo que no podía escucharlos mientras Rose se le acercaba por la espalda.

-Si quieres te hago el favor de destaparte los oídos de manera muggle, Malfoy –el rubio se paralizó al escucharla-. Puedo hacerlo con un artefacto que sirve para destapar los sanitarios. Supongo que será lo más efectivo en tu caso.

Antes que el chico pudiera siquiera hacer una mueca de sorpresa por su interrupción, la pelirroja empezó a darle un intenso sermón sobre lo mala persona que era por reírse de la desgracia ajena.

Zabini estaba asustado, mientras que Mark miraba hacia todos lados. Los que se habían percatado del encuentro observaban con descaro la escena.

El único que parecía aburrido y hasta enojado con Rose era Malfoy:

-Mira, Weasley –la detuvo antes que pudiera proseguir con su décimo quinta razón del por qué iba a ir al infierno por sus actos-. Tal vez debí haber sido un poco más recatado y no reírme de tu amiguita contigo por aquí, pero no puedo evitarlo. Fue gracioso. Me reí de ella, ¿y qué? No creo estar hiriéndola ni nada parecido. No la conozco y no me importa –se encogió de hombros. Tomó su escoba-. Y te recomiendo que no te amargues, así que no sigas espiándome. Pareces tener una obsesión conmigo últimamente… ¿Vamos? –preguntó a sus amigos.

-Escucha, Malfoy, creo que… Oye, ¡no me des la espalda! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo!

Rose bufó luego de contar lo sucedido. La terapeuta no asentía pero su pluma rasgaba el pergamino sin cesar.

-Estoy segura que Kate no tendría tanto odio al quidditch sino fuera por las burlas de ese imbécil.

-Tu vocabulario –le advirtió, y la chica se disculpó por el último insulto-. Asumo que hay más situaciones que te hicieron llegar a declararle la guerra, ¿no?

-Bueno, una semana después del incidente de la clase de vuelo nos dieron los resultados de una redacción de Transformaciones y cuando miraba por encima del hombro de Malfoy para ver qué calificación tenía, él me descubrió, me quitó mi redacción y me la devolvió con una sonrisita burlona, diciéndome: "¿Y con eso planeas ganarme? Te aconsejo que estudies, chica" –Rose hacía un extraño movimiento de brazos al imitar su enemigo-. Me pasé dos semanas encerradas en la biblioteca leyendo cuanto libro se me cruzara por delante.

Taft volvió a escribir y Rose se fijó en que lo hacía muy rápido. ¿Qué tanto escribía? En cada sesión siempre hacía lo mismo, pero en ésta su mano se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro.

-Continúa, por favor –le pidió, alzando la mirada de sus papeles hacia ella.

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces con la mente en blanco. Estaba más preocupada en idear alguna manera de leer su ficha psicológica que en recordar los momentos claves en su extremo aborrecimiento al único heredero de las escasas estirpes de familias sangre limpia en la actualidad.

-A mediados de segundo año nos asignaron un proyecto importante para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

La idea era bastante simple: desarrollar una serie de hechizos defensivos para protegerse en caso de cierto tipo de ataques. Se organizaron en tríos y el profesor les dio un papel a cada uno con una lista de seis hechizos. Tenían que explicar durante la siguiente clase frente a todos qué harían para defenderse en caso que les lanzaran esos hechizos en ese específico orden. Y para asegurarse que todos se tomaran en serio el proyecto, éste valdría un treinta por ciento de la calificación final.

Rose había formado grupo con Adeline Logan y (obviamente) Kate. Como buenas discípulas de Rowena Ravenclaw, estuvieron los dos días antes de la siguiente clase planeando los mejores contrahechizos y encantamientos para la lista que les había tocado. Terminaron al final del primero, y en el segundo solo practicaron cómo se lo dirían a toda la clase.

Lo que nuestra protagonista no podía esperar era que Malfoy no había hecho el proyecto. Zabini, Mark y él estaban histéricos en un rincón del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para planear algún movimiento de último minuto. No podían llegar con las manos vacías.

Justo cuando se daban cuenta que iban a sacar un reluciente _Troll_ por irresponsables, las tres Ravenclaw entraron hablando sobre el proyecto:

-¿Quieres que me mueva como si de verdad fuera a matarte? –preguntó Adeline. Parecía bastante emocionada con la presentación de su trabajo-. Porque podría usar alguna capa oscura para disfrazarme y lucir más maléfica…

-Me parece genial, con tal que no me mates de verdad. Tenemos que ser cuidadosas de lanzar bien los hechizos y los contrahechizos –les recordó la pelirroja mientras depositaba su mochila en la silla.

La clase dio inicio luego de unos minutos y el profesor llamó a cada trío para presentar sus proyectos.

Cuando llegó el momento de Malfoy, los tres Slytherin se pusieron de pie y caminaron a distintos lugares de la habitación.

-Compañeros, profesor –Malfoy saludó cordialmente-. Creemos que si una situación así llega a pasarnos, nuestro atacante no nos dará una lista para explicarnos cómo nos intentará desarmar para matarnos –mostró el papel y lo rompió, ganándose miradas incrédulas-. Todo depende de la capacidad de reacción y nuestro buen juicio… ¡_Mimblewimble_!

Un rayo azul salió de la varita del rubio y pasó por milímetros encima de la cabeza de los estudiantes sentados en la fila central del aula. Algunos chillaron y otros tomaron sus libros para usarlos como escudos. Pero el rayo no tocó el pelo de ninguno, y cuando llegaba hacia su destinatario, Mark lo desvió con un encantamiento básico.

Kate miró a Rose a medida que escuchaba los hechizos que decían en su acto teatral. La morena le tomó el brazo y se lo apretó, preocupada.

Una vez concluida la original presentación de Malfoy, Zabini y Mark, el profesor rompió en aplausos. Los demás le siguieron aunque estuvieran algo confundidos por lo ocurrido. Las únicas que se quedaron observando sin hacer nada eran Kate, Adeline y Rose.

-¡Vamos, ustedes tres, impresiónenme! –las llamó el profesor después de haber felicitado a los Slytherins.

-Rose, ¿estás bien? –Kate la zarandeó un poco. Miró a Adeline, la cual estaba de pie frente a ellas-. ¿Qué haremos? No tenemos nada.

-Claro que sí –la pelirroja pareció despertar de su estado de shock-. Improvisaremos un poco y seremos más realistas que este trío de idiotas. Lloraremos de ser necesario para superarlos –entrecerró los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia atrás, donde Malfoy y sus amigos se reían en sus asientos-. Luego le daré su merecido.

La presentación de las chicas salió igual o aún mejor que la de Malfoy. Siguieron la lista dada por el profesor pero le agregaron más dramatismo. Rose se lanzó a llorar porque Kate aparentemente había caído muerta bajo la asesina en serie y le dio el golpe final a Adeline, que se desplomó en el escritorio del profesor poniendo los ojos en blanco para darle un toque trágico.

Cuando la clase concluyó, Rose salió corriendo para perseguir a cierto trío:

-Oye, tarado –le tiró de un mechón de la nuca a Malfoy y éste chilló de dolor-. La próxima vez que vayas a robar nuestro proyecto, avísame para dejarte sin extremidades.

-Qué agresiva –murmuró, quitándose a Rose de encima.

-Estábamos desesperados y…

-No me importan tus razones, Nott –no se dignó a mirarlo-. Sé que fuiste tú al que se le ocurrió copiarnos. Tus amigos son demasiado estúpidos como para que lo pensaran solitos…

Aún con la mano en su nuca, el rubio le dijo, indignado:

-¿Qué reclamas? Fue una copia, y al final la versión original fue mejor. Necesitábamos salir del paso y ustedes nos dieron una buena idea, ¿contenta? Ahora déjame en paz, demente. Te podría acusar con mi jefe de casa por agresión física.

-Como si a alguien le fuera a interesar que seas medio calvo –rodó los ojos y le pegó en el brazo-. Tal vez ahora sí me merezca un castigo por eso, pero te merecías algo por copiar. Y ustedes dos –Zabini y Mark palidecieron-. Atrévanse a meterse conmigo y sus días estarán contados.

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo y cuando se dieron cuenta que no los iba a agredir de improviso, se giraron hacia su amigo, quien estaba en silencio y sobándose el brazo.

-Ése fue mi primer castigo. Tuve que rogarle al profesor Flitwick para que no les enviara una carta a mis padres por haber tenido aquel comportamiento agresivo –una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿No denunciaste esto al profesor? Hicieron trampa, después de todo.

-No, ¿para qué? Iba a ser difícil creernos. Además, me vengué después en un paseo de Estudios Muggles. Eso sí, tuve mucha más clase y al final me dio pena, así que los ayudé a tener un nuevo tema para el trabajo.

En tercer año fue cuando Rose le declaró la guerra a Scorpius Malfoy. Se dice que fue un día lluvioso, fuera de la biblioteca. La chica insinuaba que él hacía trampa en los exámenes para siempre obtener _Extraordinarios_ y Malfoy, harto, le dijo que no era su culpa que su entendimiento fuera tan pequeño como el de una mosca. Varias frases fueron y vinieron, en especial unas donde se le acusaba a Rose de gustarle el quidditch porque era un deporte en el cual él no participaba ni tampoco le gustaba, por lo que ella podía destacar. Fue entonces cuando unos cuentan que el cabello de Rose cobró vida y sus ojos se encendieron para gritarle:

-¡Esto es la guerra, imbécil! –lo apuntó con el dedo-. ¡Un día seré la mejor de nuestra generación y te pudrirás en tu maldito orgullo verde!

Más escenas ocurrieron en los siguientes años pero ninguna tan importante para recordar. Con la madurez llegando a la vida de nuestros chicos, las peleas físicas e insultos solo se limitaron a ocasiones puntuales.

Rose seguía manteniendo un buen desempeño académico pero Malfoy la superaba en todo con sus relucientes _Extraordinarios_. De hecho, en quinto, cuando dieron los TIMOS, la pelirroja tenía esperanzas de haberle ganado por su óptimo examen de Pociones. No fue así. Albus le dijo la misma mañana que recibió sus resultados, que Malfoy tenía nueve _Extraordinarios_. Rose tenía ocho. El resto de aquella semana fue un infierno para los Weasley, pero una conversación seria con su madre logró calmarla y terminar el verano más contenta.

-Oh, pero algo pasó en quinto que me hizo detestarlo más –añadió Rose, de repente-. La verdad es que no estaba tan bajo en mi escala de personas agradables, porque, vamos, el tipo es inteligente. No puedo negarlo… Sin embargo, ¿cómo rayos alguien con su estilo de vida tiene que ser mejor que yo?

Este evento tomó lugar una tarde de abril. Rose pidió permiso para ir al baño y planeaba ausentarse de Aritmancia por solo cinco minutos. Entró al baño y se encerró en el primer cubículo limpio que encontró. Al salir, se subió las mangas de la blusa cuando escuchó una risita proveniente del cubículo del fondo.

Lo miró y no vio nada extraño. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? Era un baño y las cosas que se hacían era mejor dejarlo en privado entre los usuarios de los retretes y los retretes mismos. Se sintió bastante estúpida de preguntarse qué pasaba allí para escuchar risas.

Continuó y abrió la llave del lavabo. El agua estaba tibia y hubiera querido tener las manos allí por mucho tiempo. Ni los guantes podían abrigar sus dedos en los días tan fríos como ése.

Esta vez no eran solo risas, sino que el sonido de alguien haciendo callar a otra persona retumbó en las paredes del baño.

Tenía dos posibilidades: acercarse a la puerta y preguntar qué ocurría, por si necesitaba ayuda, o la otra era ignorar todo eso e irse. La segunda le apetecía mucho más. En especial si se trataban de dos personas encerradas en un cubículo, como temía por el "shhh" anterior.

Pero quizás no fuera una situación anormal entre dos personas y solo fuera una situación compleja. Y quizás, solo quizás, Rose podía ser útil y ayudar, en caso que pudiera.

-Er –cerró la llave y miró hacia el cubículo-, disculpa. Estaba escuchando unos ruidos extraños, y… Sé que es un baño y claramente habrá ruidos raros, pero, no sé. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Por un momento no obtuvo respuesta alguna y la pelirroja se sintió estúpida por intentar ayudar. Es un baño, por supuesto que cosas extrañas iban a pasar, y si la chica estaba encerrada sin decir nada, era la forma más simple de decirle que no necesitaba su intervención. _Genial, hablo sola en el baño_; pensó girándose para salir cuando el choque de la puerta contra la pared del baño la hizo voltear.

Del cubículo apareció Maggie Willoughby caminando a trompicones, estallando en una risa aguda y desagradable. Tenía todo el pelo revuelto y el uniforme mal puesto.

Detrás de ella emergió una figura alta, delgada aunque no flacucha, y de cabello rubio platinado.

-¡Ah, Malfoy! –gritó Rose y se tapó los ojos al notar el estado del chico.

Sin camisa y con la corbata colgándole de manera desprolija del cuello, por su piel blanca se esparcían muchas marcas de labios rojos. Lo más escandaloso no era eso, sino que los pantalones los traía mal puestos y se notaba que si sus boxers bajaban un centímetro más de donde estaban, Malfoy revelaría más de lo que Rose quisiera ver de su anatomía.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda, Weasley –dijo él, haciendo alusión al pequeño acto de buena samaritana de Rose-. Aunque la idea de hacer un trío me interesa, el hecho de que seas tú me hace vomitar.

-¿Po… podrías vestirte? –logró preguntar, aún con las manos en los ojos-. Eso también va para ti, Willoughby.

-¿Acaso no quieres ver lo irresistible que soy?

-¿Y resistirme a las ganas de darte un golpe que te dejaría infértil? Oh, Merlín me salve de tener pesadillas con esta vista…

Willoughby se rió, y dijo que sería un pecado mortal dejar al mundo sin los genes Malfoy.

-Oh, Weasley, no seas una puritana –replicó el rubio luego de un rato.

Con cuidado, la chica se descubrió la vista y se cercioró que la hombría de Malfoy estuviera bien cubierta.

-Si por puritana me ahorraste una ida al retrete para deshacerme de mi desayuno, pues gracias –dijo, enfadada, pero su rostro expresaba todo lo contrario. Más que horror por ver algo horrible, el intenso color rojo de sus mejillas delataba que no era exactamente espanto por verlo casi sin ropa-. Es el baño de mujeres, Malfoy.

-¿Sabes leer? Oh, Merlín, ha ocurrido un milagro –se burló y Willoughby rió.

-No deberías estar aquí, y… ¿Han estado bebiendo? –preguntó, al ver que la chica sostenía una botella de vodka-. ¡Están borrachos en medio de la mañana, un día de clases!

-Sí, ¿quieres un poco? –le ofreció Willoughby.

Rose frunció el ceño ante su proposición y le quitó la botella, pero vació el contenido en el lavabo.

-¿Ahora te haces la santa? Pero si en las fiestas amas el vodka –Malfoy enarcó las cejas.

-En las _fiestas_, no en clases. ¿Cuál es su problema?

-No sé, pero creo que el tuyo es ser una aburrida –Willoughby se encogió de hombros y se miró en el espejo-. Y cínica. No eres mejor que nosotros, Weasley, por lo que no deberías por qué juzgarnos así –dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Han roto más de diez reglas con todo lo que he visto, sin contar que debieron de haber sido más por no ir a clases y para obtener esto –movió la botella, vacía, en su mano.

-Ay, qué conmovedor. ¿Querrías ser prefecta para actuar así?

-Cállate, Malfoy. Al menos no estoy un martes por la mañana, encerrada en un baño que no me corresponde por género, y con una zorra que se deja comprar por vodka barato –lo miró de arriba abajo-. Oh, y cierra el pico, Willoughby. Si hubiera un concurso de la prostituta más desaliñada y sin clase, lo ganarías tú. No tienes por qué replicar tu fama en Hogwarts –dijo cuando la aludida iba a contestarle.

Por una extraña razón, Malfoy no dijo nada. Se quedó allí, con las manos en su cinturón y observándola fijamente. Parecía sobrio, notó Rose, a juzgar por la sombra de claridad en su mirada. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de la enorme estupidez que acababa de cometer saltándose clases, bebiendo licor en la escuela, encontrarse en el baño de mujeres y estar en plena sesión de manoseo con una de las chicas con la popularidad de fácil.

-¿Sabes, qué? Mejor sigan en lo suyo. Cuando contraigas una enfermedad venérea por meterte con ella, obtendré mi victoria porque ocuparás tu tiempo en echarte pomadas contra las pústulas que en estudiar –le lanzó la botella y él la atrapó-. Apuesto a que sabes el encantamiento para convertir agua en ron. Úsalo y sigan su pequeña celebración.

Se fue del baño lo más pronto posible. Hizo oídos sordos a la vocecilla de Willoughby hablando mal de ella y se alejó casi corriendo.

Rose le explicó a Taft que se sintió mal consigo misma. Trataba de comportarse bien: solo bebía en fiestas y no besaba a cualquier espantajo que se le cruzara, cumplía las reglas al pie de la letra, buscaba balancear los tiempos de estudio y quidditch, se preocupaba de mantener contacto con su familia y ser una compañera intachable. ¿Por qué a él debía irle mejor? No participaba en clases, raramente llegaba a la hora, se creía dueño del mundo y se enganchaba con cuanto par de pechos le aparecieran por delante.

-Primero que todo, quiero que entiendas que no hay nada malo contigo, Rose –le interrumpió al notar hacia adónde se dirigía la conversación-. Eres una buena muchacha. El desempeño en sus actividades académicas es independiente al estilo de vida que tengan. Claro, se relaciona, pero no es lo principal. Depende de muchos factores.

-A veces pienso que soy menos inteligente que él…

-Si tomamos en cuenta sus casas, él tiene la astucia y tú la inteligencia. Y para aprobar un examen no es necesario saber toda la materia, sino analizar lo que se pregunta y darle el enfoque necesario para llegar a una buena resolución –le sonrió, pero Rose la miraba con tristeza.

La mujer se levantó y dejó en el escritorio sus papeles y la pluma. Se puso de cuclillas frente a la chica y la obligó a mirarla con su sola presencia.

-Te importa competir contra Scorpius Malfoy porque no lo ves merecedor de ser el más listo de la generación. Quizás tus resultados académicos cambien si te fijas en sus cualidades positivas.

-¿Cualidades positivas de Malfoy? –Rose lanzó una sonora carcajada-. Sí. Veamos… tiene la habilidad de arruinarme el día con tan solo un segundo. Ésa es una buena habilidad que tiene.

-Sé seria –Taft chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie-. Será la tarea que te daré para nuestra siguiente sesión. Como luego de las vacaciones de Navidad hay bastante ajetreo con la preparación de los calendarios de evaluaciones, nos veremos a mediados de enero –tomó su pluma y anotó algo en la carpeta dedicada a Rose-. Quiero que busques tres cualidades positivas de Scorpius Malfoy.

Antes de echarse a rodar en risas, Rose se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio. Abrió la boca y se quedó así por un largo rato, analizando que eso significaba que debería pasar tiempo con él a pesar que ya había terminado el trabajo de Estudios Muggles para averiguar qué características buenas tenía. Y no iba a darse ese caso, porque antes muerta que tener que estar a su lado por más de diez segundos. Entonces, debía pensar en él para encontrar las tres cualidades o…

-Y no cuenta inventarlas porque sé cuando alguien no es sincero conmigo –añadió mostrando la botella de Veritaserum junto al tintero-. Ánimo, Rose. Lo del beso pronto será olvidado y algo más será el tema de conversación favorito.

-¿No me va a preguntar qué pasó en la fiesta?

-Creo que ha sido una sesión larga y fructífera. En otra ocasión, ¿vale?

Bueno, no era como si tuviera que pasar todas las vacaciones pensando en aquel idiota. Si encontraba cualquier cualidad positiva básica, saldría airosa. No es como si fuera a amargarse casi un mes por complacer a Taft o también conocida como "Amor y paz", en su extraña tarea. Además, debía hacer lo que ella dijera para librarse de la terapia, así que un poco de tortura por tener que ocupar neuronas en Malfoy no iba a ser una total pérdida de tiempo… Habría una recompensa.

Rose era demasiado inocente (o estúpida) como para percatarse que Malfoy no iba a salir de su vida tan fácilmente. Después de todo, su prima salía con el mejor amigo de éste, y la Navidad es una época que atrae a las reuniones familiares… y amigos de estos familiares en algunas ocasiones.

* * *

**N/A: Antes que nada, me gustaría decir que el título del capítulo lo basé en la increíble película "Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos".**

**Lo que se leyó en el capítulo Bonus Track era la punta del iceberg. Rose es vengativa, desquiciada, y resentida; pero tiene sus razones. Quizás Scorpius sufrió algo que todos hemos tenido. En el mundo pottérico se llamaría Síndrome James Potter. Hacemos cosas irracionales, como burlarnos de alguien o actuar arrogantes, que molestan al resto; sin embargo, con los años nuestro cerebro madura y así también nuestro comportamiento. Y encontramos nuestra verdadera personalidad. La gran duda es si Rose será capaz de entender esto, porque se quedó muy en el pasado…**

**¡Muchísimas gracis por sus reviews! Me alegran el día, en serio. También un enorme agradecimiento a **Sango Hale** por ser la mejor beta del mundo.**

**Se avecinan las vacaciones de navidad en el fic (me siento extraña, puesto que no estamos en diciembre) y de hecho ocurrirá mucho. Prepárense para capítulos donde… habrán serios descubrimientos, decisiones, y por ende, cambios. Nos preparamos para llegar al clímax (me siento como promocionando un final de temporada de una serie de tv xD).**

**Nos vemos, chau.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13:** El detector de una bruja malvada sobre quién es más amigable nunca falla

-Siempre he preferido el Callejón Diagon –masculló Rose antes de esconder su boca bajo la bufanda-. Hay más variedad…

-Solo porque Flint le compre la misma pluma a su padre no significa que no le darás nada a tu familia –contestó Kate, rodando los ojos-. Puedes darle cientos de otros obsequios. Y falta tu hermano, tu madre, tus primos...

-Y medio Gran Bretaña. Odio tener una familia enorme –frunció el ceño y luego de doblar en la esquina, admitió:-. Después de que Flint prácticamente tratara de violarme, no quiero tener _nada_ de relación con él. Eso incluye darles el mismo regalo a nuestros padres.

Kate no sabía exactamente a qué se refería precisamente con "violar". Después de la fiesta de Ravenclaw, Flint ya no molestaba a Rose. Solo la miraba con resentimiento y le hacía gestos obscenos a sus espaldas, pero ya no buscaba pelea como antes. La única respuesta que recibía cuando preguntaba si había algún acontecimiento que no conocía era un "el muy imbécil aprendió la lección que nadie se mete conmigo sin pagar las consecuencias", seguido de un corto periodo de odio contra el mundo.

-Entonces, ¿los comprarás en Londres?

-Sí. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Sería genial juntarnos en vacaciones –un grupo de enanos cantores de villancicos les entorpecieron el paso. Se agruparon en una medialuna y empezaron a cantar-. Además que mis primos y tíos se burlarían de mí por ser una desconsiderada que no piensa en ellos. No serían una buena compañía –dijo casi a gritos.

-¡Claro! Mándame una lechuza y nos juntamos en algún local para ir de compras –Rose la miró, con obvia confusión, y le hizo un gesto para después señalar sus oídos-. ¡Que te digo que…! –el coro empezó a cantar más fuerte-. ¡Te digo que me mandes una… lechuza!

-¿Qué?

-¡Me encantaría acompañarte! –chilló, desesperada. Rose cerró los ojos cuando el vozarrón de un enano entonando _"los Hipogrifos se visten de blanco en esta ocasión"_ le pegó en los oídos-. ¡Te digo que…! Que… Rose, deja de sonreír así… Te digo que… ¡Esto es absurdo!

Las dos empezaron a reírse y Rose extendió el brazo. Con dificultad para poder moverse a causa de la nieve y el ataque de risa, Kate lo tomó y la atrajo hacia ella. Se pusieron serias un segundo, y volvieron a romper en carcajadas. La conversación con el coro de enanos había resultado bastante cómica.

Hogsmeade estaba plagado de estudiantes con un mismo objetivo: comprar regalos de Navidad. Cada rincón de cada tienda de cada calle de cada manzana del pueblo rebozaba de compradores compulsivos menores de edad. Y aunque el ambiente podía tornarse algo insoportable por todo ese espíritu navideño comercial, las chicas lo estaban pasando muy bien. O al menos, recién Rose.

Un pequeño encuentro con Flint en la tienda de plumas fue todo lo necesario para que Rose despotricara contra lo pequeño que era Hogsmeade, y una lista interminable que tuvo como consecuencia en que no comprara ningún regalo. En cambio, Kate llevaba dos bolsas repletas con obsequios para sus padres, su hermana mayor, cuñado y sobrino, un paquete amarillo para Rose (que desistió adivinar qué era cuando la morena la amenazó con aturdirla y darle una poción de amor para que se obsesionara con Flint), y otro para Albus.

Y hablando de éste…

-A veces he pensado en hacerle una especie de pruebas como lo hago con Nott –comentó mientras observaban a Albus besándose con su novia, casi en medio de la diminuta plaza-, pero todo terminaría en un suicidio por mi parte.

El chico las vio y las saludó efusivamente moviendo una mano. Julie se giró e hizo una mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta de que eran ellas.

-Y yo a veces pienso que no debí haberte dicho nada. Me incomoda que hables de esto… y ver _eso_ –añadió, volteándose y empezando a jugar con sus mitones.

Julie parecía hacerle un pequeño berrinche. Albus asentía con una gran sonrisa; mientras, le daba cortos besos en la nariz, en los párpados y en la comisura del labio, a la vez que le hablaba con una cara de perrito faldero.

-¿Podemos irnos? –preguntó, impaciente.

-Quiero saber si Albus es capaz de librarse de aquella zorra. Parece que quiere hacer un gran esfuerzo por… venir con nosotras –dijo, cambiando el tono de voz a uno más cortés. Albus le sacó la lengua, sabiendo que debía estar reclamando contra su novia-. Oh, Merlín. ¿Osarás perderte de seguir manoseando a Goliat para estar con nosotras? Primo mío, me haces un enorme favor. No soy merecedora de este regalo divino –puso una mano en su frente y miró al cielo.

-Ni siquiera trataré de corregirte en su apellido. Eres demasiado inmadura, Rosie –rodó los ojos y miró a Kate-. ¿Tratas de estrangular tus manos con los mitones?

Las manos de Kate estaban casi moradas, producto de lo enrollados que estaban los mitones en ellas.

Kate se sonrojó y se deshizo de ellos con torpeza. Albus rió y le dijo que hacía frío, así que era mejor que se los pusiera si no quería sufrir de hipotermia en las manos.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, por lo que los carruajes ya estaban dispuestos en la entrada de Hogsmeade para el regreso al castillo. Albus propuso que fueran, ya que estaba anunciada una tormenta de nieve para la noche y era mejor irse pronto. Recibió la aceptación de las chicas, y los tres emprendieron el trayecto hacia la avenida principal.

Si Rose trataba pasar desapercibida, entonces lo estaba haciendo pésimo. Se quitó de en medio y caminó junto a Albus para que él estuviera en el centro y, al mismo tiempo, también estuviera al lado de Kate. Y extrañamente decía que quería dar una última mirada a los aparadores, siendo que algunas eran tiendas de cocina y otras de Adivinación, materias por la cual era bastante dudoso que tuviera interés alguno.

-No me digas que ha encontrado una nueva droga –escuchó Rose decir a su primo a sus espaldas. Aparentaba que estaba emocionada por un nuevo reloj de pulsera, pero en realidad centraba toda su atención en su primo y mejor amiga unos metros atrás-. ¿Por qué se interesa en todo lo que hay cuando nos vamos?

-Ahora que lo pienso, no me gustaría verla drogada. Daría más miedo de lo usual –dijo Kate con voz divertida, y Albus lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Acaso doy miedo? –Rose se giró y los miró, enojada. Ambos sonreían sin ningún amago de desmentirla-. ¡Pero si soy la persona más adorable de este planeta! –replicó colgándose de un brazo de cada uno, y sonrió-. No más desviaciones, lo prometo. Vamos a Hogwarts.

Había solo un grupo de Hufflepuffs subiendo a un carruaje, varios vacíos. La mayoría de estudiantes prefería esperar hasta el último minuto para abandonar el pueblo. Eran las únicas horas donde podían librarse de la claustrofobia que causaba estar encerrados por semanas en la escuela.

Albus se adelantó hacia uno, abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia:

-Adelante, damas.

-Gracias, amable caballero –Kate tomó su falda casi por el dobladillo y la levantó un poco mientras hacía también una reverencia.

-Oh, mierda –dijo Rose, mirando hacia el pueblo-. Se me olvidó el cumpleaños de Hugo…

-Sí, es raro que no hayas comprado nada. ¿No le darás un regalo? –el chico miró sus manos vacías.

-¿Te acompañamos? –la cabeza de Kate se asomó por la puerta desde dentro del carruaje.

-No se preocupen. Vayan ustedes. Todavía no sé qué regalarle y seguramente me demore mucho tiempo –sonrió. Acto seguido, tomó la puerta e invitó a su primo entrar-. Los veo en la cena.

-Pero…

-Kate, vuelve sin mí –insistió-. Albus, entra.

-¿De verdad? –inquirió éste, inseguro.

Rose bufó y se burló de la preocupación de Albus. ¿Qué le iba a pasar? ¿El malvado coro de enanos la iba a tomar de rehén? ¿Iba a ahogarse en una cerveza de mantequilla de Las Tres Escobas?

Asegurándoles que iba a estar bien e ignorando la mirada suplicante de su amiga, empujó a Albus y cerró la puerta. Se quedó en el mismo lugar, observando cómo el carruaje se perdía en la distancia mientras se despedía moviendo enérgicamente el brazo.

Si bien no había mentido (el cumpleaños de Hugo era el 22 de diciembre, es decir, en cuatro días más), podría haber comprado en Londres el regalo el mismo día que regresaran a sus casas por vacaciones de Navidad. Pero Albus y Kate necesitaban pasar todo el tiempo posible a solas para que el primero se diera cuenta de la gran chica que tenía enfrente y que la segunda dejara de presionarla para acabar con su obvia intención de emparejarlos.

En el teatro mental de Rose se montaba la preciosa obra llamada _"Albus y Kate, un amor perfecto"._ Cuando él se diera cuenta de lo genial que era Kate, le daría una patada en el culo a su novia artificialmente rubia y estaría libre para vivir su amor con Kate. Se le declararía de una manera romántica, aunque no habría velas ni rosas porque Albus era bastante simple y el papel de galán de película romántica no le pegaba; pero sería perfecto para Kate, se besarían y empezarían a salir. Su romance sería casi eterno, si no fuera por ciertas peleas que tendrían y los separaría por algún tiempo. Sin embargo, ambos podrían proyectarse juntos, sabiendo que no podrían vivir apartados y… Y se casarían. Victoire, su prima y estudiante de diseño de vestuario, le haría el vestido a Kate… y… Todo sería perfecto. Tendrían mellizos, una linda casa fuera de la ciudad. Estaría oculta de los muggles aunque su arquitectura no sería precisamente del mundo mágico. Una casa simple, grande.

-Ay, si soy la mejor casamentera de este siglo –murmuró, suspirando con alegría.

Dio varias vueltas, pero ya había visto anteriormente todos los aparadores y no había nada que pudiera comprarle a su hermano… Aunque no sabía muy bien qué podría gustarle. No se llevaba con Hugo, y no porque lo odiara o le pareciera desagradable. Simplemente no hablaban mucho en la escuela y apenas se veían. En casa tampoco eran muy cercanos, aunque pasaban más tiempo jugando a los videojuegos o ayudando en algunas labores hogareñas.

Dándose por vencida, pensó que sería mejor buscarle algo en el Londres muggle. Después de todo, su cumpleaños y Navidad quedaban pegados, por lo que la mayoría de familiares y amigos le darían un regalo por las dos celebraciones. Y casi todos serían objetos mágicos. De seguro podía encontrar una de las chaquetas con el logo de ese grupo muggle que le gustaba o una de esas figuras de colección de _La Guerra de las Galaxias_ que tanto adoraba.

Rose volvió a Hogwarts con sus compañeros del equipo de quidditch. Por casualidad, todos se encontraron en la plaza y comenzaron a conversar hasta que alguien vio la hora y anunció que iban a perder los carruajes.

A pesar de los reclamos de Kate, Rose sabía que en verdad no estaba enojada por haber planeado dejarla a solas con Albus mucho rato. Lo comprobó a la hora de cena, cuando los encontró junto a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Ya tenían bromas personales nacidas del atlético estado físico de la chica mientras se hacían paso por la nieve del jardín para llegar al castillo. Sonrió satisfecha al ver cómo los ojos de su amiga brillaban y sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo muy lozano, pero en especial al comprobar que Albus estaba tan pendiente de la charla, que saludó cortante a su grupo de amigos.

-Bueno, iré a cenar. Nos vemos –dijo, observando hacia su mesa. No reparó en que Rose, a pesar de haberse dirigido directamente desde los carruajes al Gran Comedor, no traía ningún paquete con el regalo de Hugo-. Y cuidado con caerte, Kate –añadió, con una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

-No me importa que repliques toda la noche, sabes que tuviste dos horas en el paraíso –Rose le sacó la lengua antes de entrar a cenar.

Los siguientes días en Hogwarts fueron algo vertiginosos. Todos corrían de un lado a otro terminando deberes atrasados, o hablando con un profesor y así conseguir algún trabajo extra para obtener puntos para el examen del siguiente semestre. Algo que, obviamente, los Ravenclaw no vivían. En la torre reinaba tranquilidad, puesto que nadie tenía nada pendiente en ninguna materia. Ni Rose, que jugaba despreocupadamente al snap explosivo y estaba de muy buen humor. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba feliz de volver a casa por dos semanas, pero ella se encargó de gritar a los cuatro vientos que tenía un _Extraordinario _en Pociones, superando por primera vez a Malfoy, que había sacado un _Supera las Expectativas_. Nadie le restregó en la cara que todos tenían _Extraordinario _en la clase, pero se alegraron de verla feliz por un triunfo "bastante superfluo", como comentó Kate una tarde.

El viernes llegó pronto, y con ello, el regreso a casa. Rose y Kate se acomodaron con Thomas Roswell y otros compañeros en un compartimiento en el tren. Roswell y Rose se hundieron en una conversación de filosofía mágica, mientras que Kate disfrutaba de las anécdotas navideñas de los demás.

Cuando llegaron a la estación King's Cross, la chica buscó una cabellera rojiza o castaña abultada que sobresaliera. En efecto, encontró el pelo rojo de su padre, pero no estaba acompañado de su madre. Seguramente el ministerio debía de ser un caos con las elecciones y los preparativos para el baile de conmemoración del fin de la guerra, por lo que su madre no llegaría hasta tarde a casa.

-Te mandaré una carta en la tarde. No compré el regalo de Hugo, así que mañana pienso ir al Londres muggle y al Callejón Diagon… -giró, encontrándose con su amiga.

-Genial –asintió, e hizo un ademán para soltar el baúl, pero desistió-. No es necesario abrazarnos. Mañana nos veremos, así que todavía no me libraré de tu presencia…

-Tus vacaciones son tan aburridas sin tener que retarme por cada pensamiento y conducta asesina –suspiró, rodando los ojos.

Ambas se despidieron riendo, y la pelirroja se encaminó con su baúl hacia su padre.

Ron Weasley parecía demasiado joven para ser su padre, pero él decía que el secreto para que no luciera su verdadera edad era simplemente la risa, lo cual era bastante congruente debido a que trabajaba en Sortilegios Weasley. Todos los días se sentaba a probar las invenciones de tío Fred, y asumiendo por las marcadas líneas en la parte superior del labio, debía de reírse muchísimo.

-¡Rosie! –sus grandes y largos brazos la rodearon en una especie de abrazo asfixiante-. ¿Cómo fue el viaje? ¿El semestre fue tranquilo? ¿Y qué me dices del quidditch?

-El viaje no tuvo contratiempos, el semestre fue igual que siempre y le di su merecido a las serpientes –respondió, sonriendo.

Hugo entonces apareció, soltando el baúl y aceptando el abrazo de su padre.

-¿Y mamá? –preguntó el chico volteando la cabeza varias veces, y luego miró a Rose.

-En el trabajo. Además del baile de conmemoración de la guerra, es el aniversario de una organización de duendes o algo así –explicó, alzándose de hombros. Los hermanos sonrieron sabiendo que, cuando su madre empezaba a hablar sobre criaturas mágicas y sus derechos, él apenas entendía la mitad de sus discursos-. En fin. Llegará a cenar. ¿Vamos a casa?

Mientras se dirigían al centro de la Red Flu en la estación, Rose apenas escuchaba a su padre explicar por qué no estaba con tío Harry, como usualmente acostumbraba todos los años para recibirlos. Parecía que dijo algo del trabajo, un lío de tía Ginny y Teddy apuradísimo para llevar a los primos Potter a casa; pero no estaba realmente segura. Su atención estaba centrada en una persona en particular… Más bien dicho, en una situación, no persona.

Scorpius Malfoy conversaba con un señor tan alto y rubio como él. Era una copia más antigua y con el pelo aplastado de Malfoy. No lo había visto desde primer año, cuando su padre los señaló y dijo que debía ganarle al hijo en todo. El señor Malfoy se encontraba igual, como si esos seis años no hubieran transcurrido.

Ambos estaban rígidos, algo que notó de inmediato la pelirroja. Se notaban incómodos entre sí, y ninguno se miraba a los ojos mientras sus labios se movían. El premio a la mejor relación de padre e hijo, pensó con sarcasmo. Preferiría mil veces que su padre le diera su abrazo no-te-dejo-respirar todos los días que sentirlo como a un completo extraño…

Los ojos de Malfoy se dirigieron a ella y por pocos segundos Rose sintió que todo avanzaba a cámara lenta: los pasos de su padre, la voz distorsionada de Hugo relatando una salida a Hogsmeade, el roce de las capas contra el suelo, y hasta los propios latidos de su corazón se le hacían eternos.

¿Y ahora qué le pasaba? ¿Tenía uno de esos momentos clichés de una película romántica?

Miró al frente y apresuró el paso, dejando fuera de su campo visual por completo a los Malfoy.

-¿Por qué corres?

Frunció el ceño. La voz de su padre venía a sus espaldas y… ¡Genial, ahora se comportaba como una perfecta lunática al correr por el andén!

-¿No sabías? Rosie va a estar en una maratón –se burló Hugo, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hermana al llegar a su lado.

-Deberías dedicarte a ser comediante. Me muero de la risa.

-Lo que pasa, papá, es que Rosie está un poco… -se señaló la cabeza con un dedo y lo movió en círculos-. Creo que ha dejado su medicamento en Hogwarts.

-¡Hugo! –replicó, entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Acaso tienes tres años y…? No, no –dijo, respirando profundamente-. Seré madura y no diré nada. No caeré en tus juegos…

-Oh, cómo los extrañaba –su padre se colocó en medio y pasó cada brazo por los hombros de cada uno-. En casa hay demasiado silencio.

Siguieron caminando en un hermoso cuadro familiar hasta que Hugo susurró que no podía negar que Rose estaba loca, y allí la pelirroja estalló y comenzaron una pequeña persecución (Hugo corría más rápido) que dejó a Ron Weasley encantando los baúles abandonados, y así no tener que cargarlos todo el camino.

Dentro de las razones de poco peso de por qué Rose no trataba mucho con su hermano en la escuela, había faltado una importante: era odioso. A veces se preguntaba cómo Hugo parecía ser tan calmado cuando con ella era prácticamente un cretino… Él se excusaba diciendo que cumplía con su deber de hermano menor, pero ella temía que se tratara de problemas neurológicos. Eso o que le parecía divertido discutirle todo. En fin. Al menos, Rose y Hugo tenían una clásica relación de hermanos.

Almorzaron la comida favorita de Rose: comida china. Usualmente no se pedía comida muggle, pero por ser una ocasión especial, su madre había hecho una excepción y le había dicho a su esposo que podían ordenar algo muggle. Mientras que el almuerzo consistió en la comida favorit de Rose, en la noche fue pizza a pedido de Hugo.

El día consistió mayoritariamente en sacar la ropa de los baúles y ordenarlas en los armarios, conversar con el patriarca de la familia y hacer monos de nieve en el jardín delantero.

-¡Mis pequeños han llegado a casa! –su madre los llenó de besos y los contempló con emoción-. Hugo, has crecido mucho. ¡Soy más baja que tú! ¿Cómo será cuando tengas dieciséis? ¿Serás más alto que tu padre?... Oh, Rosie, te ves hermosa. Te dejaste crecer el flequillo, me alegro. Te ibas a destruir el pelo alisándotelo todos los días. El pelo rizado es tan inusual, que es bellísimo, ¿no crees, Ron? ¡Míralos, están tan cambiados…!

-No llores, Hermione. Estás asustando a los niños –replicó éste, separándola con cuidado de Hugo y Rose-. Lo siento. Creo que traspasa por una fase de… ¿cómo lo llaman los muggles?

-Síndrome del nido vacío –dijo Rose automáticamente.

Después del pequeño quiebre emocional de su madre, todo volvió a la normalidad. O en parte.

Mientras cenaban, su padre empezó a hablar de quidditch. Como Gryffindor jugaría contra Hufflepuff en enero, el tema se centró en el equipo de Ravenclaw. Su padre la felicitó y preguntó hasta el más recóndito detalle de las jugadas. Y en un momento de silencio donde Rose masticaba un pedazo de pizza, su madre aprovechó de tomar la palabra:

-Hablando de quidditch… -se limpió los dedos con una servilleta-. ¿Qué significa el pequeño altercado con un Slytherin? Creo que se apellida Flint.

Su padre frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

-No nos llevamos bien y aprovechó ser golpeador para tratar de matarme con la bludger. Tuve que ir a la enfermería. Sigo viva. No fue nada del otro mundo –respondió, alzándose de hombros. La mirada de su madre no parecía estar tan de acuerdo con ello-. Es verdad, no miento.

-Pero Neville me mandó una carta diciéndome que en la enfermería casi se baten en duelo –dijo ésta, ignorando a Hugo que defendía lo dicho por su hermana.

-Bueno, estaba interrumpiendo mi curación mientras me culpaba de haber hecho que su equipo perdiera…

-¿Y qué hay del reporte sobre él recibiendo tratamiento especial debido a una paliza? No lo niegues, porque la enfermera me lo notificó.

-Pues… -se sonrojó y miró a su padre. Tenía el semblante serio y Hugo parecía confundido. Vaya familia, pensó, no puedo creer que me interroguen de esta forma-. Me estaba molestando y tenía dos posibilidades: atacarlo o ser prácticamente violada en el intento de buscar a un profesor. No tenía muchas opciones, mamá… Él es un cretino y se merecía que casi lo dejara infértil.

Los ingredientes del pedazo de pizza que había tomado su padre, cayeron uno a uno mientras su rostro se tornaba de un rojo intenso y por un momento Rose pensó que su piel emanaba una sustancia tan brillante como el neón. Y en vez de salir humo, bastante esperable por el color de lava de su cara, salió un rugido de su boca:

-¿QUÉ TE TRATÓ DE HACER ESE BASTARDO DEGENERADO?

Luego de una hora y media de conversaciones (para tranquilizar a su padre), la chica cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

Antes de cerrar las cortinas, se quedó observando los monos de nieve construidos un par de horas atrás. Estaban intactos, y quizás los seguirían por varios días porque los periódicos muggles anunciaban bajas temperaturas para el resto de la semana. Qué novedad que fuera así, ¿era invierno o no? ¿Acaso esperaban una ola de calor de casi cuarenta grados Celsius? Estúpido, se dijo girándose y buscando su pijama.

Escribió a Kate preguntándole si podían verse en Sortilegios Weasley a las doce del día siguiente. También añadió unas líneas a su familia, deseándole felices fiestas.

La lechuza de la familia ya había desaparecido entre los tejados y la oscuridad de la noche, pero seguía de pie con la nariz pegada a la ventana del pasillo. Muy a su pesar, se encontraba pensando si sus padres no habrían sido también informados de lo ocurrido en la fiesta después del partido. El profesor Longbottom era muy amigo de ellos, y aunque no lo fuera, cualquier profesor podría haber enviado una carta a sus padres, ya que fue la comidilla de los chismes por varios días… Hablar de Scorpius Malfoy en casa sería francamente bizarro.

Al día siguiente, su destino fue Sortilegios Weasley. Acompañó a su padre y a Hugo, que moría de ansiedad por ver las novedades de la tienda, y estuvo casi toda la mañana jugando con unas pequeñas esferas que al lanzarlas contra la pared formaban una especie de mancha. La etiqueta decía que era lo más acertado en adivinación y más fácil que leer las hojas de té. Tío George se rió cuando vio la cara de Rose. ¿Qué rayos significaba un zorro? Le dijo que tal vez iba a ser su animal del encantamiento patronus.

-¿Tu patronus sufre mutaciones? La última vez que lo vi era un delfín.

-¡Kate! –soltó la esfera y la abrazó, entusiasta-. He pasado casi un día entero sin tu presencia… Extrañaba tu voz…

-Y yo tus comentarios extraños –dijo con diversión en la voz-. Buenas tardes, señor Weasley y… señor Weasley –añadió cuando apareció el padre de Rose-. Y Hugo –el chico le hizo un gesto con la mano-. Felices fiestas. Está algo lleno, ¿no?

La tienda no estaba atiborrada de personas, pero sí había una cantidad considerable de clientela. Luego de las tres de la tarde se iba a llenar con las compras navideñas de último minuto.

Rose se despidió de los tres y salieron. Si quería encontrar buenos regalos, tendrían que empezar desde ya a buscarlos. Pronto se acabarían y quedarían los "artículos defectuosos", como decía la pelirroja.

La conversación giró en torno a sus expectativas de las vacaciones (Rose planeaba estudiar materias muggles de ciencias para ponerse al día) y… en torno a Albus y Kate. Mayoritariamente en lo último.

-Te falta encerrarnos en un aula –comentó la morena, alzando una ceja.

-Buena idea.

-¡Rose!

-Solo te doy las oportunidades, Kate. Eres tú la que debe aprovecharlas –agradeció al vendedor cuando le dio el paquete. Ya tenía los regalos para sus padres y también el de Kate (la obligó a irse de la tienda para que no supiera qué era)-. Tienes que lanzarte sobre él y prácticamente gritarle ¡"soy la mujer de tu vida"!... Bueno, ¿y ustedes qué miran? ¿Nunca han visto a alguien gritar? –miró a un grupo de señoras que la observaban con desagrado.

-Va a creer que estoy loca, él está enamorado de otra, y… Y me da vergüenza.

Rose se detuvo y giró para encararla:

-Primero: eres la persona más cuerda del planeta, eso es un hecho mundial. Segundo: tienes que atreverte a luchar por tus sentimientos –enumeró con dificultad debido a las bolsas en las manos-. Y tercero: no creo que una alteración de feromonas pueda llamarse enamoramiento. Mi primo tiene cerebro y cuidaría su corazón de una prostituta…

-Rose –Kate rodó los ojos.

-… mal nacida –finalizó luego de una serie de insultos contra Julie-. ¡Oh, mira ese libro! ¡A Albus le encantará! –señaló la tienda de quidditch-. ¡Vamos! –le tomó la mano y la obligó a seguirla.

'_Los 1001 momentos más impresionantes e inolvidables del quidditch'_ era el regalo perfecto para su primo. Hojeó algunas páginas, contemplando con admiración las ilustraciones con una pequeña reseña del año, equipo, y lo que ocurrió. Simplemente adoraba la selección de quidditch de España… ¡Y hasta tenían algunos equipos locales!

Cuando Kate le tiró de la manga del abrigo diciéndole que estaba aburrida, Rose le pellizcó las mejillas advirtiéndole que tendría que soportar largas horas en tiendas de quidditch si quería ser la novia de Albus. No replicó más, pero estuvo en una especie de silencio de huelga.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en enojarte? –preguntó, entregando el dinero a la vendedora-. Nunca había conocido que alguien no se alegrara de hablar sobre su príncipe azul.

-¿Mi príncipe azul? –rió, moviendo la cabeza negativamente-. No es eso. Es que… De un día para otro te das cuenta y me lo sacas en cara siempre.

-Y será así hasta que aproveches mis oportunidades para que él se fije en ti.

-Eres muy persistente –puntualizó-, y me tienes demasiada confianza –añadió con un suspiro.

-Porque tú eres mi mejor amiga. Por eso soy persistente y te tengo confianza ciega –le sonrió.

Almorzaron en El Caldero Chorreante y Rose terminó de comprar los regalos para sus tíos y primos. Después salieron del Callejón Diagon alrededor de una hora más tarde para pasear por Londres muggle. Ya había pensado en qué darle a Hugo: patines de hielo. Recordó que había dicho en la cena de la noche anterior que ya le quedaban pequeños, y en Hogsmeade solo había patines mágicos, por lo que casi no había aprovechado el lago congelado de la escuela. A él le gustaban los muggles, porque al no tener magia, era mucho más difícil equilibrarse y hacer piruetas.

-Recuerdo que papá le advirtió que si lo veía con un uniforme de patinadora profesional muggle, con tutú y mallas, iba a romperle la escoba en la cabeza –comentó Rose, pidiendo que le mostraran unos patines blancos del aparador-. Nunca ha superado que no le guste tanto el deporte familiar… -dijo con naturalidad, sabiendo que no podía decir ningún término del mundo mágico.

-Aunque tu hermano sea golpeador de Gryffindor, creo que con tu fanatismo ya es suficiente para toda la familia –Kate meneó la cabeza-. ¿O no, Rosie?

-Odio ese diminutivo –le sacó la lengua-. ¿Luego vamos a comprar pretzels en la tienda de la esquina? Por favor –pidió, observando la calle con mirada soñadora.

-¿Cómo no engordas cuando comes tanto? –inquirió, frunciendo el ceño-. A veces pienso que si comieras lo necesario para sobrevivir y rendir en los estudios, podrías alimentar a los niños de África.

-Entonces debes tratarme con más respeto, Katherine. ¿No te das cuenta que te encuentras ante la salvación a la hambruna mundial? –rieron.

Regresaron al Callejón Diagon antes de las cuatro de la tarde. Iban tomadas por un brazo mientras se reían de una canción de moda muggle. La letra tenía doble sentido, y según Rose incentivaba a la dominación mundial de los delfines.

De la heladería Florean Fortescue se asomó una figura familiar para ambas. Kate fue la primera en notarla y se quedó callada de golpe, mientras que Rose la vio cuando le preguntó a su amiga qué le pasaba.

-Debería existir un cartel como en los centros comerciales muggles, esos de "se prohíbe entrar animales". Éste diría "se prohíbe el ingreso de zorras".

-Rose…

-Vale, me equivoqué. Sería "se prohíbe el ingreso de la zorra de Julie Goliat" –Kate rodó los ojos-. Oh, no hagas eso. La muy idiota me llama zorra a mis espaldas, lo sé. Y creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo de tratarla igual o peor… En verdad peor, porque es de conocimiento universal que hasta una abeja muerta es más inteligente que ella. Además, si soy tan zorra como ella dice, entonces tengo los conocimientos para identificar a una zorra. Y mi radar apunta hacia allá –señaló descaradamente hacia el frente, donde la rubia se colocaba unos guantes-. Qué casualidad que justo apunte a la querida Julie.

-Es bastante vulgar que te refieras así de ella.

-Lo haré de una manera más sofisticada. Si a mí me dice la palabra con Z por ser pesada… por ser una bruja malvada con ella, y yo le digo aquella misma palabra por ser una rubia oxigenada que es capaz de acostarse con… por ser demasiado amigable –explicó-, entonces diría: mi radar de bruja malvada sobre la más enorme y colosal… zorra…

-¿No ibas a ser más sofisticada?

-No, mira –le tomó el mentón y la obligó a mirar al frente-. Zorra.

La novia de Albus parecía haberse olvidado de serlo, a juzgar por la chocante imagen de su lengua mezclándose con otra que no pertenecía a la del joven Potter. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía traer alguna explicación racional o irracional que pudiera explicar aquello como un malentendido. No cuando sus manos se introducían en la chaqueta del chico y éste parecía querer tener algo más de contacto físico, quitándole la bufanda para besarle el cuello.

Rose lo reconoció como un chico que iba en séptimo año de Gryffindor. No sabía su nombre ni había hablado con él, solo lo había visto en algunas ocasiones caminando con James y Dominique a clases…

-No puedo creerlo –dijo, respirando agitadamente. Crispó la boca-. ¡Oye, tú perra…!

Rápidamente la mano de Kate se introdujo en su boca y la empujó hacia el pequeño callejón que separaba la tienda de helados y la librería.

La boca de la pelirroja se quedó abierta, aún cuando Kate había retirado la mano. Todavía le costaba procesar lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cómo había pasado de estar gritándole a Julie que era una perra mal nacida a tener la espalda contra las bolsas de basura de la heladería? Al pensar esto, se irguió, mirando con asco las bolsas. En algunas había moscas y restos de helado con dudosos contenidos.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –inquirió, aún confundida. Kate se asomaba con cuidado, como cerciorándose que Goliat y su amante no las hubieran visto-. Respóndeme –la tomó por los hombros y la hizo voltearse para que la mirara a los ojos-. ¿Por qué no me dejaste…? Esa zorra está engañando a mi primo.

¿Cómo podía engañar a su primo con alguien de la misma casa? No, ¿cómo podía engañarlo? Tan simple como eso, ¿cómo? Albus era perfecto. Bueno, tenía muchos defectos y en varias oportunidades Rose le hubiera dado una buena paliza por ser un cretino, pero como novio era ideal: no era muy meloso, mas era romántico. Se acordaba de las fechas importantes, tenía el carisma para llevarse bien con cualquier persona… Vamos, Julie Goliat era una estúpida y la odiaba. Ya había pensado en millones de formas de deshacerse de ella, pero Albus la amaba. Si hubiera sabido que de verdad tenía un problema disfuncional, no se habría preocupado por apartarla de Albus inmediatamente. ¿Cómo podía serle infiel? La muy idiota decía amarlo en público y en ese momento…

Movió la cabeza. No quería pensar en qué estaban haciendo esos dos cerdos ahora mismo. Y muchísimo menos en su primo. ¿De qué manera se lo diría? Iba a reaccionar mal, le iba a romper el corazón… Albus iba a tener el corazón roto por una imbécil.

-Estuve allí, lo vi… -susurró, asintiendo y evitando mantener contacto visual.

-¿Entonces? Sé que lo mejor sería hacerle la vida imposible, asesinarlo o hacer cualquier acto que hiciera justicia a su… manera de ser, pero… Está engañando a Albus –suspiró-. Y no me voy a quedar aquí mientras eso ocurra. Esa perra va a aprender una lección y en cuanto Albus sepa cómo es su noviecita…

-No –Kate le tomó el brazo, impidiendo que pudiera salir-. No lo hagas.

Por increíble que sonara, a Rose no le venían palabras a la cabeza. No, mejor dicho: se le habían olvidado por completo. ¿Acaso Kate estaba evitando darle su merecido a Goliat? ¿Estaba defendiéndola? Porque con el dolor de su alma, así parecía ser la situación. Y no había algo escondido tras su _"No lo hagas_", como algún plan secreto para condenarla de manera elegante y discreta por ser una maldita mentirosa, traidora, infiel y otros calificativos. No, más bien todo apuntaba en una dirección que no le gustaba para nada…

-Creo que no tenemos que intervenir –dijo, observando con nerviosismo el semblante de su amiga. Rose estaba callada, sin hacer ningún gesto que entregara algún rastro de emoción. Kate se mordió el labio inferior y prosiguió:-. Tal vez Julie solo lo hizo una vez. Quizás sea un novio antiguo y se dejaron llevar por el momento, pero no significa nada… Además, tu primo no nos creería. Él sabe cuánto la odias y pensará que es una mentira. Y si sabe que es verdad, bueno… Se sentirá horrible. Y como te dije, puede que solo estemos en el momento y lugar incorrectos, y hagamos una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Su mente estaba en blanco. No, no exactamente… Tenía algo en mente, o más bien un sentimiento que se estaba expandiendo como una ola fulminante en todo su cuerpo: rabia.

-Bromeas, ¿no? –movió el brazo bruscamente, apartándose de Kate-. Dime que esto es una pésima broma. Mi mejor amiga jamás se escudaría ante excusas tan estúpidas para impedir hacer lo correcto…

-Te estoy hablando en serio. Déjame explicarte lo que…

-Acabamos de presenciar como esa zorra estaba besándose y manoseándose con ese Gryffindor de séptimo curso, sin ninguna vergüenza, como si estuvieran en un maldito motel o en una película de clasificación XXX y… ¿No quieres que le diga a Albus? –dijo, con burla. Kate abrió la boca pero se quedó en silencio. La falta de una sonrisa en la cara de Rose le advertía que no iba a poder decir nada para tranquilizarla-. Eres muy estúpida si crees que debe de ser un antiguo novio o algo así. Goliat debe de tener un amorío largo, e incluso con más personas… Y no me digas que soy prejuiciosa, porque lo soy y no me importa. ¡Está engañando a Albus! ¡Lo está engañando!

Se miraron sin decir ninguna palabra.

Rose recogió las dos bolsas llenas de regalos. No se había dado cuenta que con el ajetreo las había dejado caer al suelo. Lo hizo sin bajar la mirada de los ojos de Kate. Seguía buscando algo que la hiciera pensar que estaba bromeando, que no hablaba en serio, que era una mentira que… que no se estaba comportando de aquella manera tan vil.

-No te entiendo… Y no prometeré no decirle nada. La lealtad con mis seres queridos es inquebrantable –dio un paso hacia adelante y la miró por última vez. Hizo una mueca antes de caminar-. Gracias por acompañarme. Feliz navidad –dijo, antes de salir del callejón.

Goliat y su amante ya no estaban. Ni se molestó en observar por la ventana de la heladería porque se sentía demasiado abrumada como para tener energías de increpar a la rubia ésa. Ganas no le faltaban, porque lo haría tarde o temprano. Preferentemente temprano. Y Albus sabría que le estaba siendo infiel. Era su deber hacérselo saber.

¿Por qué Kate le había dicho todo eso? ¿Por qué no quería decir nada al respecto?

Cuando llegó a Sortilegios Weasley nadie le preguntó cómo le había ido. Había mucha clientela y todos estaban ocupados atendiéndola, lo cual la hizo sentirse aliviada. Lo menos que deseaba era hablar.

De lo único que estaba segura, era que si Kate no fuera su mejor amiga y la quisiera tanto, no se habría ido tan tranquila luego de aquella demente petición. La hubiera encarado de la peor manera. No la entendía para nada. ¿Por qué dijo todo eso? Si Albus sabia que su novia lo engañaba, terminarían y luego él estaría libre para Kate… No existía una gran ciencia en la cuestión.

_Tengo mucho trabajo para las navidades_, se dijo, dejando las bolsas en una mesa de la parte trasera de la tienda.

El detector de la bruja malvada no fallaba. Estaban en el momento y lugar indicados: Julie Goliat era demasiado _amigable_. Y se iba a encargar de mostrarlo a todo el mundo. Nadie engañaba a su primo, y muchísimo menos alguien tan inferior a él. Julie Goliat tenía los días contados como novia de Albus.

* * *

_N/A: Lo siento muchísimo por no responder los reviews del capítulo anterior. Estoy colapsando con la uni (traten de tener tiempo libre con ocho clases), y la verdad estoy demasiado cansada para contestar individualmente a todas. Pero quiero que sepan que leí cada palabra que escribieron y me siento muy agradecida por sus impresiones y suposiciones. El fic es en gran parte lo que es gracias a su apoyo._

_Hablando del capítulo en sí, puedo decir que esto fue algo introductorio al caos navideño. Con los Weasley y Potter en todo su esplendor, las navidades ocuparán varios capítulos… Y sobre Kate, ella tiene razones. Creo que ella no es de las que ocuparían un asunto tan delicado como una infidelidad para entrometerse en una relación. Es demasiado sensible para ello, lo cual puede ser bueno o malo. En cambio, Rose no es tan sensible al respecto._

_Y eso básicamente._

_Muchas gracias por leer y esta vez sí contestaré reviews. No quiero volver a ceder ante la falta de tiempo y el exceso de cansancio._

_Besotes, chau._


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14:** Bienvenida a siete horas en el infierno

Ni un cataclismo conformado por la combinación de un terremoto más un huracán y la erupción de un volcán podrían vencer lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida en aquel preciso instante. Y estaba completamente segura que ni ver a sus padres teniendo sexo, lo cual sería una imagen que dañaría su salud para siempre, o que algún mago oscuro reviviera para acabar con el mundo, podrían ser peores.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –rugió, sintiendo que su vista se nublaba.

¿Qué podía ser peor que tener a Malfoy en tu propia casa? Tal vez que su madre la estuviera viendo como si fuera la peor criminal del mundo mágico y estuviera preparando uno de sus discursos morales sobre el buen comportamiento. Y recibiría un castigo, eso seguro. No podía salir ilesa de haber roto en mil pedazos toda la cristalería favorita de su madre. ¿Y cómo quería que reaccionara? Que saltara de alegría y saludara a los recién llegados como si nada ocurriera. Estaba impactada… tanto, que no pudo controlar su ola de ira y la materializó en una magia que rompió las copas de cristal.

-Es el cumpleaños de tu hermano –respondió éste con una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía.

-Como es una instancia familiar, pensé que sería bueno invitar al novio de Lily –tío Harry apareció de la nada. Rose miró alrededor y vio a toda la familia. Casi todos los Weasley se encontraban en el recibidor, observándola sorprendidos y asustados por su repentina muestra de enojo-. Y la verdad creo que cualquiera estaría aterrado de venir solo a conocernos, así que le dije que viniera con un amigo. ¿No es así, Mark?

El susodicho asintió y la miró como si estuviera avergonzado. _Claro que debía de estarlo_, pensó bufando; había osado aparecerse en el cumpleaños de Hugo con un aliado. ¿Por qué no podía ser Zabini u otra serpiente? ¿Por qué debía traer a ese paliducho exasperante?

-Lo siento –dijo, observando hacia un punto arriba del hombro de Malfoy-. No esperaba verte, Malfoy. Tampoco a ti, Mark. Creí que nos encontraríamos en la escuela.

Un pequeño intercambio de palabras y la tensa situación parecía haberse acabado. O algo así, porque se escucharon murmullos mientras regresaban al salón. Lily miró irritada a su prima, advirtiéndole elocuentemente que estaría vigilándola para que se comportara bien. ¿Acaso iba a poder confabular contra las serpientes cuando su madre iba a asesinarla en cinco segundos? Luego de haberle dicho esto, Lily llevó a Mark y Malfoy al salón para presentarlos formalmente a la familia; y en el recibidor solo quedaron sus padres.

Su madre se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella. Además de sentirse completamente amenazada, sabía que lo hacía para ver mejor el daño hecho a la cristalería.

-Fue un accidente, Hermione –dijo su padre, de pie en medio del umbral de una de las puertas que conducían a la cocina-. Si Rosie pudiera hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, lo arreglaría, pero no puede. Si quieres, yo lo hago.

-No me preocupan las copas –lo miró duramente. El pelirrojo volvió a guardar su varita-. Lo que me llama la atención es tu comportamiento. ¿Qué fue eso, Rose Weasley? No tienes tres años para perder el control de esta manera.

-Malfoy y yo no nos llevamos exactamente bien…

-¿Y eso significa que vas a gritar de esa manera y romperás las tejas del techo? –frunció el ceño-. Ron, no digas nada. Veo en tu cara que estás orgulloso que no mantenga buenas relaciones con el hijo de Draco Malfoy. Las antiguas rivalidades me importan un pimiento en este instante –volvió a mirar a su hija-. Te vas a comportar, ¿me entiendes? Hugo está de cumpleaños, y este día tiene que ser divertido. No quiero que lo arruines porque te llevas mal con el hijo de Malfoy… No puedes actuar así, Rose.

Para rematar su mala suerte, su ahora odiada progenitora le decía que iba a recoger los pedazos de cristal de manera muggle. Repararlos podría causar un accidente porque algunos trozos habían caído en el salón y podían cortar a alguien mientras volaban hacia el lugar donde se convocaba el encantamiento para restituirlos en la conformación de una copa. De manera muggle. ¡Muggle!

Tomó la escoba y empezó a apiñarlos, mirando de mala gana debajo de los muebles si había un pequeño grano brillante que lo delatara como cristal. Ni la pequeña sonrisa de su padre, guiñándole el ojo como diciéndole que compartía el sentimiento adverso contra Malfoy, la alegró.

Unos pies entorpecieron su campo visual y levantó la cabeza. A juzgar por la expresión de risa en la cara de Teddy, debía de lucir realmente ridícula.

-Lo que acabas de hacer fue muy infantil. Y raro, por cierto. Ahora todos se preguntan cómo la inteligente y tierna Rosie pudo haber recibido de esa manera a los invitados –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No esperaba ver al novio de Lily ni… a su _amiguito_.

-Huelo enemistad. ¿Es tan malo? –preguntó, y ella asintió. No iba a explicarle toda la historia. Teddy la iba a considerar una perfecta loca, y no quería eso. Quería que la siguiera viendo como una chica normal… que tenía ciertos impulsos asesinos de vez en cuando, como el de hacía pocos minutos atrás-. No acabarás hasta la semana siguiente. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Subió, creo. Fue a buscar la cámara fotográfica.

-Genial –sacó su varita y con un movimiento circular, atrajo miles de pedazos de cristal. Empezaron a flotar alrededor de él, y apuntó hacia el pequeño montón apilado por Rose, y los cristales empezaron a caer allí como granos de un reloj de arena-. Será nuestro secreto, Rosie. Si tu madre se entera, es capaz de matarme.

-Oh, Ted… ¡Gracias! –soltó la escoba, se puso de pie de un salto y le dio un abrazo. No lo había saludado, ahora que recordaba. Con la llegada de Malfoy, los demás Potter, incluido Teddy que llegó con ellos, quedaron rezagados en su mente-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y qué es de Victoire?

Al hablar de Teddy inevitablemente debía preguntar por ella. Sus nombres iban siempre unidos; Teddy involucraba a Victoire y Victoire a Teddy. No era una gran ciencia.

-Bien. Ayer me mandó una carta contándome que cuenta los días para volver a Londres. Dice que está harta de los franceses. ¿Lo crees? Victoire, parisina de corazón, ya no quiere estar en la capital de la moda –dijo, librándose de los brazos de Rose.

Victoire estaba haciendo una pasantía en una revista de moda mágica. Había sido designada para trabajar en Francia por un año. Le quedaban pocos meses para acabar, pero no le parecía raro lo que Teddy le contaba. Aunque su prima anunció la noticia un mes antes de partir, pudo percibir que sus lágrimas eran más de pena que de alegría.

-No creo que no quiera París, ni tampoco que quiera Londres –sonrió-. Ella te quiere a ti.

-Oh, qué romántico, Rosie. ¿Te has tragado miel?

-También tengo mi lado romántico, ¿vale? –se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Vamos a la sala? –no era una invitación. Teddy quería que se reintegrara al ambiente festivo del día-. ¿O te esconderás de tu madre por toda la eternidad?

Tal vez tendría que haberse quedado en un rincón de la entrada, buscando más pedazos de cristal. Eso era mucho más divertido que apreciar lo que era claramente un universo paralelo: Mark Nott hablaba con tío Harry y tía Ginny en una esquina de la sala; mientras que en los sillones del centro se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy llevándose de maravillas con Molly y Lucy, las hijas de tío Percy. Todo parecía sacado de una fotografía llamada "Familia feliz en un día feliz conversando de asuntos felices".

Trató de prestarles atención a James y Dominique, que le contaban cómo habían aumentado sus ingresos por su mercado negro de venta de deberes, pero no podía quitarle la vista a Malfoy y Nott. ¿Qué rayos hacían ellos interactuando con su familia? Ellos no pertenecían a los Weasley. ¿Y por qué mierda Malfoy estaba en su casa? Podía aceptar a Nott, siendo que es el novio de Lily y de alguna u otra forma llegaría a conocer a los Weasley, pero ese maldito engreído pseudo-albino debía…

-¡Rosie! –Lucy le tendió un vaso de ponche (sin alcohol) y rápidamente lo chocó contra el suyo, haciendo una especie de brindis-. No pude saludarte antes. ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué fue eso de romper la cristalería? ¿Y cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

Si algo que equiparaba a su odio de ver a Malfoy sentado en su sala y comiendo galletas navideñas, era tener que soportar a Lucy. Desde que había ingresado a una escuela privada de alto rendimiento, se creía la reina del mundo. Su padre comentaba que quizás había heredado demasiados genes de su hermano Percy y por eso se le subieron los humos a la cabeza… Tenía que responder a cada una de sus preguntas, porque ella, pobre plebeya que asiste a Hogwarts, no puede guardar información a su majestad.

-Er… No estoy muy bien. Dormí pésimo y creo que por eso tuve aquel pequeño percance…

-¿Un pequeño accidente? No lo creo, Rosie –chasqueó la lengua-. Una mala noche no te hace… -¿acaso Molly le estaba tomando el brazo a Malfoy y empezaba a jugar con una de sus manos?-… que te haga tener reacciones tan bruscas.

-Mira, no tengo por qué ra…

-Disculpa, Lucy, necesito a Rose –Albus apareció justo en el momento más oportuno para evitar un largo testamento de malas palabras seguido de caos familiar-. Lo siento –volvió a decir al notar la mirada gélida la chica.

Albus la arrastró hasta el recibidor, apartándola completamente del resto.

-Sé que estás en una crisis de rabia, pero tienes que controlarte. Está toda la familia, no puedes enseñarle a Lucy tu gran conocimiento de los sinónimos de "imbécil" –la tomó por los hombros con firmeza y la miró a los ojos-. Respira, Rosie. Tranquilízate… Piensa con la cabeza fría…

Los latidos de su corazón fueron disminuyendo así como su respiración. Él tenía razón. Esto era un campo de batalla y Malfoy había elegido uno interesante. Toda su familia estaba presente. Un paso en falso y podía ganarse el castigo del siglo junto con el repudio entero de los Weasley. Tenía que pensar muy bien cómo desenvolverse de ahora en adelante.

Suspiró, relajando los hombros y así haciendo que Albus se separara de ella.

-Esto me recuerda a un juego muggle llamado "Siete minutos en el paraíso". Solo que esto no es un armario, ni es con el chico que te gusta ni son siete minutos.

-Entonces, bienvenida a siete largas horas en el infierno –le dio unas palmaditas mientras sonreía.

Le correspondió con el mismo gesto, pero volvió a tensarse. Julie lo engañaba. Y Kate no le había permitido echárselo en cara para luego decírselo a Albus. De repente se sintió demasiado incómoda y quería escapar de su presencia lo más pronto posible. O que un evento inusual como un incendio (que obviamente no iba a provocar ella ni había ironía en esta frase) o una tormenta eléctrica mandara un rayo sobre la casa. Por su suerte, podía adivinar con facilidad que moriría achicharrada por un rayo… Al menos así evitaría sentir culpa por lo de Albus y no pasaría siete horas en el infierno con Malfoy.

**Hora 1: **Llegada de las serpientes y limpieza de la cristalería rota.

**Hora 2:** Interrogatorio. Sobrevivir al almuerzo.

Los Weasley eran apasionados y deslenguados. Cuando se trataba de proteger sus intereses o a un familiar, nada les impedía dar a entender su posición. Y era en aquellos momentos cuando Rose quería clavar el tenedor sobre la mesa y gritar por qué mierda se portaban como seres civilizados por primera vez en su vida con Malfoy.

Trataban a Mark como de la realeza, por ende a Malfoy también. ¡Hasta su propia madre le ofrecía más pavo asado a su Némesis!

-Mamá, quiero más pavo –dijo, tendiéndole su plato casi vacío. Solo había restos de brócoli.

-Cariño, no es bueno que comas tanto –le respondió con una sonrisa. Volteó el rostro-. Oh, Mark. ¿Más pavo?

Se consoló triturando con profundo odio el arroz hecho por tía Ginny, y miró fijamente a Mark.

El chico se encontraba en el asiento de en frente, escuchando con atención todos los relatos de los mayores de la familia y contestando con mucha elocuencia todas las preguntas. Mientras era sometido a un interrogatorio por parte de tío Harry, Lily le tomó la mano, que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa, y le acarició el dorso con el pulgar. _Consíganse un motel_, pensó nuestra protagonista, y rápidamente toda su ira emergió cuando Lily la miró y le sonrió. Una sonrisa resplandeciente por el triunfo.

El almuerzo tuvo como postre una pregunta que casi la hizo atragantarse y morir por ahogamiento allí mismo:

-Bueno, cuéntame qué tal tu vida, Rosie –pidió tío George a su lado. Angelina, su esposa, asintió y estiró el cuello para poder verla con más claridad-. ¿Rompiendo corazones de Hogwarts?

Esta es la parte donde la música de fondo de las películas se detiene como si hubieran detenido un tocadiscos, rayando a su vez el vinilo en el acto.

A su otro lado, Hugo se movió con interés al escuchar a su tío. Albus levantó la mirada de su zumo de calabaza casi en el infinito del mundo (al otro extremo de la mesa), Lily también perdió la concentración sobre el trabajo de Mark en el Ministerio, y a su vez él también porque su novia lo hizo. Y… Los ojos de sus padres estaban fijos en ella. Y los de la sosa de Lucy, Molly había dejado de parlotear para escuchar…

-¿Có-cómo crees? –una risa automática en plan de: eso-es-muy-absurdo salió de su boca. No mires a Malfoy, no mires a Malfoy, no mires a Malfoy; repitió en su cabeza mil veces. ¿Y por qué rayos pienso en Malfoy ahora? -. Lo único que rompo son los marcadores de los partidos de quidditch.

La risa de los adultos no se hizo esperar, pero los demás la seguían mirando, y aún peor. Podía sentir que de sus ojos emanaba la palabra _MENTIRA_ con letras grandes, brillantes y hasta con fuegos artificiales alrededor.

-Ay, Rosie, pero si en la fiesta…

Molly chilló y miró en dirección a Albus:

-¿Pero qué…?

-Creí ver una araña –dijo después de un largo rato. El nerviosismo en su voz y el hecho que le lanzara miradas cada segundo desacreditaron su pésima excusa.

-¿Y por eso me tienes que pisar el pie?

-¿Fiesta? –la voz de su padre se alzó en el tenso ambiente-. ¿Algo que contar, hija?

La moción de asesinar a Molly bajó de prioridad al instante (resultaba muy inconveniente que sus primos asistieran a Hogwarts), y la boca se le secó. ¿Qué le iba a decir a su papá?

Inconscientemente, su mirada se posó en Malfoy. Él también parecía nervioso. Su pálida tez se había hecho tan transparente que no dudaba que podrían vérsele las venas y nervios con todo lujo de detalles.

Por su mirada, supo que él también empezó a recordar cómo sus cuerpos se pegaban y habían tenido un beso colosal. Esos de los que los labios no se quieren separar, hay lengua, y las manos suben y bajan haciendo imposible la tarea de no contenerse a llegar a lugares más privados de la anatomía humana.

-La fiesta de Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw vive su mejor racha desde hace dos años. Por fin tendremos el trofeo y se los restregaremos en sus caras –sonrió y alzó una ceja hacia Albus.

El tema rápidamente se dirigió al quidditch y Rose tuvo que soportar todos los comentarios Gryffindors del lugar. Incluso Mark participó en la conversación tratando de ser neutral, aunque apoyando ligeramente más a Ravenclaw. No sabía si sentirse agradecida por ello, ya que generalmente se trataba de ella contra todo un nido perteneciente a la casa de los leones; pero todavía estaba demasiado conmocionada por el tema del beso.

Ahogó su consternación en el postre. Los adultos volvieron a concentrarse en el nuevo novio de Lily, y mientras ella estaba encantada por la educación de su familia, Molly y Lucy volcaban su atención en Malfoy.

¿Qué castigo le darían si le lanzaba el Mousse de frutilla a Malfoy?

**Hora 3:** Volver a pensar en el asunto de Goliat. Partido de ajedrez equivale a intento de intimidación.

James y Dominique estaban en un rincón apartado, tratando asuntos más importantes que los olvidados trozos de pastel intactos sobre la mesita más cercana. Había sabido que su negocio de venta de deberes tenía muchas ganancias, y trataban de expandirse para vender resúmenes que servían como apoyo de estudio para rendir en los exámenes. Se alegraba por ellos pero todavía seguía siendo un poco ilegal su negocio. Además que eso de los resúmenes podía seguir fomentando su irresponsabilidad…

Al otro lado de la habitación, Malfoy jugaba ajedrez con Hugo. Hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para atacar a su enemigo, pero en un sofá cercano estaba tío Harry hablando con Mark y Lily.

Caminó hacia James y Dominique, pero ambos tomaron sus platos con pastel y se dirigieron hacia el tablero de ajedrez. Su pequeña reunión parecía haber terminado.

-James –dijo, acercándose por la espalda a éste.

Malfoy movió uno de sus alfiles y la miró:

-Oh, Rose. Creí que no tendría el placer de tu presencia este día…

-Necesito pedirte un pequeño favor –prosiguió, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para ignorar al rubio-. ¿Conoces a Bones, no?

-¿Jeff Bones? ¿Nuestro compañero? –inquirió James, luciendo sorprendido.

-¿Y tú por qué preguntas si lo conocemos? –Dominique tragó con rapidez el pedazo de torta.

-Bueno, Rosie es una chica, después de todo –dijo Hugo, comiéndose el alfil de Malfoy y dejándolo en una posición peligrosa. Tenía que pensar bien su estrategia para hacer jaque-. Pero, ¿Bones? Creía que ni el mismísimo Merlín era merecedor de tu atención, hermanita –la miró con diversión y escepticismo a la vez.

Se preguntó qué decirles. No se le ocurría nada brillante para evadir sus preguntas y salirse con la suya. Todo apuntaba a que sentía interés por Bones. Y claro que sí, el muy imbécil era el tío con el que Goliat le ponía los cuernos a Albus.

-Ya, pero es guapo –no era una mentira del todo. Vamos, que cuando la buena combinación genética otorgaba especímenes buenazos como él, no podía negarlo. Pero cuando Dominique se atragantó, Hugo la miró como si tuviera tres cabezas y Malfoy hizo caer casi todas sus piezas moviendo la torre con más torpeza que una persona después de haber subido tres veces a la montaña rusa; Rose supo que había empezado mal su mentira-. Y le gusta el quidditch.

-Pero ese tipo es un cabeza hueca. No diré hueco, porque estoy seguro que le gustan las chicas con grandes tetas… -James se rascó la nuca, incómodo por tener esa conversación-. La mayoría de la gente de Hogwarts es guapa y le gusta el quidditch. Búscate alguien mejor.

-Quiero saber dónde vive Bones…

-¿Ahora vas en plan de acosadora? –soltó su otro primo mayor, visualmente alterado.

Sí, iba en plan de acosadora. Pero del tipo que lo amenazaba de muerte para que le confesara desde hace cuánto veía a Goliat y obtener más pistas sobre su asqueroso idilio sexual. Si quería hacer caer a Goliat a lo grande, necesitaba prepararlo a lo grande.

-Por favor, Jamie… Nique… -hizo un puchero.

-No somos Teddy. ¿Crees que esas caras de borrego abandonado surten efecto en nosotros?

-Teddy me habría ayudado sin chistar, James. Qué mala familia tengo –bufó.

-Oye, Malfoy –le llamó Hugo-. Has estado años sin mover. ¿Problemas?

-Me has obligado a hacer algo que no quiero –sonrió con maldad. Señaló con disimulo hacia atrás-. Me pregunto qué dirá tío Harry cuando sepa qué tipo de cosas leen en la biblioteca. Ah, y dicen la palabra "teta" delante de mí como si nada. Sin mencionar que estarán más recluidos que monjes en un templo perdido en la montaña cuando se entere que hacen dinero vendiendo…

La mano de Dominique le tapaba la boca, y algo muy parecido a _"mmmhjammheggt"_ se escuchó mientras seguía hablando.

-Maldita tramposa –dijo James-. Cierra ya el pico. Síguenos…

Ambos salieron del salón desapareciendo por las escaleras.

-Fue un golpe bajo, Rosie –comentó Hugo, analizando las piezas de Malfoy.

-El fin justifica los medios –citó a Maquiavelo. Se puso detrás de su hermano-. Qué ciego eres. Mira, haz esto –tomó un caballo y en menos de un segundo acorraló a Malfoy-. Jaque.

-Gracias, no había visto eso. ¿Y el mate?

-No te ayudaré tanto –sonrió. Alzó la mirada hacia el rubio-. Eso fue un golpe bajo, ¿no? Que la hermana de tu oponente, que no había estado prestando atención al partido, te haya hecho añicos. Pobre ejército negro, me daría pena ser manejado por un…estratega como tú, Scorpius –la lengua le ardía de tanto sarcasmo.

Casi subió dando brincos dignos de una niñata sacada de colinas llenas de flores y un cielo resplandeciente. Intimidar a Malfoy con tanto éxito la hacía sentirse en las nubes. El muy estúpido se había quedado sin habla.

Cuando sus primos le dieron un papel con la dirección de Bones, que casualmente era cliente frecuente del negocio y tenían casi todos sus datos, la felicidad tambaleó. Solo un poco. Recordó que Kate le pidió que no hiciera nada al respecto. Sin embargo, ¿qué iba a saber ella? Albus no merecía que lo engañaran. Y más encima con un adonis más vacío en personalidad que un tronco hueco. Además, con Julie fuera del mapa, Kate podría ser feliz al lado de Albus. Y ella misma seguir con sus sueños de ser madrina de alguno de sus encantadores hijos.

**Hora 4:** Lily analiza la situación.

-¿Duele, no?

Rose levantó la cabeza, viendo a Lily de pie detrás. La chica rodeó el sillón y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué me debería doler? ¿El estómago? No creo, la comida ha estado deliciosa…

-Darte cuenta que has estado equivocada –giró los ojos y suspiró. Se acomodó, subiendo un poco una de sus piernas para quedar sentada encarándola-. Papá me ha dicho que Mark es un buen chico, mientras que mamá me felicitó por mi gusto en novios.

Mark se encontraba tomando gaseosa junto a Roxanne. Su prima reía y se le veía estar pasándoselo muy bien, lo cual era muy inusual. Ella era la más huraña y antisocial de toda la familia.

-Que se haya ganado a Roxanne, James, Dominique, a tus padres, a los míos, a Albus, y a Hugo, que como uno de tus amigos ya debe estar habituado a la idea que salgas con él; no significa que hayas salido victoriosa en la guerra. Hasta al momento han sido simples batallas –dijo, repentinamente enojada. Solo había perdido todas las batallas, pero la guerra. Nunca había estado en el bando perdedor-. El que ríe último, ríe mejor.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en ponerlo a prueba? –preguntó, arrastrando la voz. Apoyó el codo izquierdo en el borde superior del respaldo del sillón y dejó que su mano se posara sobre su mejilla-. Me he cansado de tratar de razonar con Mark. Él cree que es la única manera de ganarse tu aprobación, y aunque esté en lo correcto, estás jugando de una forma horrible. ¿Te divierte herirme, Rosie?

-No quiero herirte. Impido que salgas herida.

-¿De qué?

-¿De qué? –lanzó una corta risa antes de respirar profundamente-. Mira quiénes son sus amigos. Malfoy no es exactamente el modelo ideal de corrección, y ese Zabini ya debe de tener gonorrea o cualquier enfermedad sexual… Dime con quién te juntas, y te diré quién eres.

-Detente –le ordenó, mirándola severamente-. Basta de tus refranes, basta de tus conspiraciones. Sé que estás tratando de sabotear mi relación y te está saliendo el tiro por la culata –se inclinó y bajó la voz-. Última advertencia: si haces que Mark no se sienta bienvenido en la familia, lo pagarás caro.

Un huracán pasó delante de ella. Lily se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Tenía muchas guerras que librar: que Lily ya no estuviera de novia con Mark, revelar el sucio secreto de infidelidad de Goliat, y que Albus rompiera con Goliat y se enamorara de Kate (si no lo estaba ya).

¿Acaso Rose no se acordaba de la pequeña tarea enviada por "Amor y paz" Taft? ¿Ésa que incluye a Malfoy y tres aspectos positivos de su persona?

Suspiró, agobiada. Mark de verdad estaba conquistando a la familia…

Aparentemente, ni por enterada se daba.

**Hora 5:** Invasión de territorio.

Le dieron ganas de ir al baño y fue al del piso superior, el que compartía con Hugo. Al salir, se dirigió a su cuarto casi por inercia. O tal vez se debía a que estaba aburrida de ver como cada miembro de la familia caía rendido a los pies de Mark y felicitaban a Lily por su novio, mientras que comentaban que el hijo de Draco Malfoy era un alter ego del padre. Tío Harry lo atribuyó a Astoria como la madre del chico, mientras que tía Ginny decía que después de la guerra todos habían cambiado, incluso Malfoy. Le enfermaba que tuvieran la presencia del mismísimo Scorpius Malfoy ante sus narices sin hacer nada. Ni siquiera mandar señales de humo informando a las autoridades.

Al entrar, se quedó de piedra.

-Ah, no. Vienes a mi casa, celebras el cumpleaños de mi hermano y coqueteas con la enfermiza de Lucy. Ya te has anotado más puntos en mi escala de odio, si aún podía ser imposible –dijo, dando un violento portazo-. ¿Y ahora estás en mi cuarto? –buscó sobre el escritorio la engrapadora-. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Malfoy? –se la lanzó.

-¡Cuidado, fiera! –se agachó, y la engrapadora terminó golpeando la pared-. ¿Qué recibimiento es éste?

-Exijo saber por qué estás en mi cuarto –sobre el escritorio solo estaba el monitor del computador, el teclado y el ratón. Considerando que adoraba muchísimo descargar series y películas (todas pagando por ellas, en esta historia no se promociona las descargas gratuitas e ilegales), se fijó en uno de los estantes junto a la ventana-. ¡Ándate de aquí! –le aventó un peluche de perrito.

-Tenía curiosidad cómo era tu hábitat natural…

Le tendió el peluche, que había impactado en su pecho, y lo dejó caer sobre la cama al ver que la chica no iba a hacer ningún ademán de tener contacto físico con él.

-Tus paredes son rosa.

-¡Por Merlín! No lo sabía. Te agradezco tanto por decirme el color de mi habitación –le levantó el dedo del centro de la mano derecha-. Púdrete, Malfoy.

-Y tienes libros muggles –señaló su pequeño mueble que era su mini biblioteca personal. El libro que más sobresalía en la parte superior era uno de Química Orgánica-. ¿Acaso estudias la materia muggle?

-Di exámenes libres hasta los catorce años. Luego me aburrí de estudiar en Hogwarts y también para los exámenes muggles, pero en vacaciones me pongo al día con lo muggle… -se quedó callada.

Estaba relatando un aspecto personal de su vida a Malfoy. Solo Kate y Albus sabían que tomó exámenes libres muggles. Era su secreto. Sabía que la mirarían como una pobre pirada psicópata si contara que estaba interesada en la educación muggle, y que todavía seguía siendo esa niña que ansiaba ir a las Olimpiadas de Química.

-¿Olimpiadas de Química? –Rose se dio cuenta que ya no estaba de pie junto a la cama, sino que escrutando algunas fotografías colgadas de la pared donde estaba el mueble con el televisor-. ¿Primer lugar? ¿Olimpiadas de Matemática? –la señalaba en cada una. Se giró, con una gran sonrisa-. Eras una ñoña.

-¿Te sorprende? –preguntó amargadamente.

-Para ser Ravenclaw, eres una muy perezosa e irresponsable…

-Bueno, la gente cambia. Por alguna razón me parecen más interesantes las asignaturas muggles. Son más difíciles. En cambio, las mágicas son más fáciles y… Oye, deja eso –se le acercó y le quitó una de las tres medallas que ganó en Olimpiadas de asignaturas básicas-. No quiero que mi reluciente medalla de oro se estropeé con tus grasientos dedos.

Malfoy estaba fascinado con todo. Una cosa era leer en libros, escuchar relatos de la profesora en Estudios Muggles y paseos anuales a Londres muggle; pero era muy diferente estar en una casa donde lo muggle y lo mágico se combinaban por todos lados.

Junto a las fotos de Olimpiadas, había un recorte del partido donde tía Ginny recibió el reconocimiento de Mejor Deportista Femenina de Inglaterra. Su tía, mucho más joven, saludaba alegremente hacia la cámara mientras se bajaba de la escoba.

-¿Y eso? –señaló el techo.

-Un encantamiento de papá. Se parece al de Hogwarts, pero el cielo varía con mi estado de ánimo, no es una representación del clima –explicó.

-Hay muchas nubes negras. Una tormenta se aproxima.

-Me pregunto por qué –bufó, sentándose en la cama.

Vio distraídamente la lluvia que iba formarse en su techo mientras la figura de Malfoy se movía con lentitud. Parecía tomar detalle de todo: le gustó un extraño cacto de flores multicolores, regalo de tía Luna; preguntó si tenía cuenta de correo electrónico, ya que usaba tan poco el Internet y ella replicó que sí; y le llamó la atención que tuviera tantos libros de Stephen King.

-Hablando de libros, me acordé de la redacción de Estudios Muggles. La entregaste, ¿no?

-Sé que mi vida tiene tintes trágicos al tenerte que haber trabajado contigo, pero también quiero una buena calificación…

No se defendió por su sutil ataque, estaba más ocupada viendo un tablero de ajedrez muy viejo: las piezas estaban casi destruidas y el color de los cuadrados desteñidos.

-Ajedrez de mi tatarabuelo. Con él mi padre aprendió a jugar, y yo también. Podría arreglarlo; pintar las piezas y tablero, pero me gusta así. Me recuerda la niñez…

-Mi padre también trató en enseñarme…

-¿Trató? –preguntó.

-Le desesperaba que no me gustara pensar la estrategia. Todavía me cuesta ver todos los posibles movimientos de mi adversario.

Rose no podía verle el rostro, estaba dándole la espalda pero estaba segura de haberlo escuchado con tristeza. Su voz sonaba más suave y apagada de lo normal.

-Oye, Rose –dio un paso hacia el lado, poniéndose de cuclillas para ver su colección de _El Señor de los Anillos_ en la parte inferior del mueble-, ¿te gusta Bones?

-¿Ese imbécil? Jamás. Es mi móvil para darle la lección a una zorra escurridiza, eso es todo –su risa comenzó a quebrarse. De repente, se hizo muy consciente que Malfoy estaba en su habitación, estudiando todo y ambos mantenían una conversación-. ¿Por qué te importa? -la pregunta resbaló de sus labios sin haberla procesado del todo.

-Resultas muy interesante, lo sabes, ¿no?

Sus ojos se encontraron. Él estaba muy serio. Ya no sabía si estaba triste por empezar a hablar de su padre y el ajedrez, pero no le apetecía pensar en ello.

-Ándate a la mierda, Malfoy –de un brinco se puso de pie y abrió la puerta-. Ya he excedido mi dosis anual de tu persona en menos de un día –le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta la salida sin que ejerciera oposición alguna-. ¡Eres desagradable! ¡Apuesto que estabas aquí analizando qué usar en mi contra para vencerme de una vez por todas! Pues, ¡hola, despierta! Sé que eres una mierda de persona, que Mark debe de ser igual a ti y que algún día seré la mejor de la generación. ¡Acéptalo!

Cerró la puerta con violencia.

Su techo estaba cubierto de lluvia y algunos relámpagos.

**Hora 6:** Plegaria.

Sentada a los pies de la escalera, como un perro guardián receloso, custodiaba la intromisión de enemigos en su territorio; ocultó la cara entre sus rodillas flexionadas y empezó a hacer una larga plegaria:

Merlín, Rowena de Ravenclaw, los demás fundadores de Hogwarts y hasta Salazar Slytherin, Nicholas Flamel y su obsesión con la vida eterna, cada director de Hogwarts, difuntos ministros del Ministerio, sabia Dama Gris de Ravenclaw; Vladimir El Triste, gran filósofo mágico; Einstein y su bendita teoría de la relatividad; Valmai Morgan, la buscadora estrella de las Arpías de Holyhead de la década de los noventa; mundial de quidditch; oh, Teddy, su casi primo favorito; Dios, Alá y todos esos nombres que recibe el mismo dios de las religiones muggles; y la sabiduría de las galletas de las fortunas chinas… ¡Por favor, hagan que Malfoy se fuera pronto de su casa!

**Hora 7:** La retirada y táctica de guerra.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte.

-Fue mío, Lucy.

¿La mirarían feo si odiaba a su prima? La muy coqueta se colgaba de Malfoy como si fuera el hombre más apetecible del universo. No sabía cuál era su problema. ¿Cómo alguien podía encontrar deseable a Malfoy si a ella le daban ganas de vomitar al pensar en él?

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y ya estaba oscuro. Dominique se había ido con sus padres hacía un rato, mientras que Teddy se disculpó diciendo que debía comprar los últimos regalos navideños poco después del almuerzo. Ahora tío Percy con su esposa, y tío Harry y Ginny se iban con sus respectivos hijos.

-Tomaremos café y charlaremos un rato. Tomarán red flu en nuestra casa –le comentaba tía Ginny a su madre, apartadas del resto del grupo.

-¿Vamos, papá? –preguntó Lily, tomando de la mano a Mark.

-Deja despedirme de Ron. Eh, Ron, ¿pero qué…? –desapareció por la puerta que comunicaba el recibidor con la cocina.

_Así que los tíos permitirán que Mark y Malfoy tomen café en su casa_, pensó ofuscada. Todos amaban a Mark. A pesar de ser dos años mayor que Lily, dieron su aprobación implícita a la relación cuando lo llamaban por su nombre de pila con tanta confianza.

Tío Percy dijo que ya era hora de irse, por lo que Lucy tuvo que despedirse de Malfoy.

-Espero saber pronto de ti. Irás a la fiesta del Ministerio, ¿no? –preguntó. El baile navideño conmemoraba el fin de la guerra y se rendía honor a los héroes de los periodos oscuros de Voldemort-. Oh, me alegro. Entonces, mañana nos veremos –le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de girarse para seguir a Molly hacia la chimenea.

-Lo que hace la falta de testosterona en su colegio privado –susurró a Albus.

-¿Celosa? –preguntó, divertido.

-¿Celosa de tener tanta mierda en la cabeza como para abalanzarme a él? –movió el mentón con desdén hacia Malfoy-. Oh, sí. Ni te imaginas lo celosa que estoy… Espera un minuto… -dijo, quedándose boquiabierta.

Verborrea mental de Rose: celosa significaba celos. Albus le dijo lo de los celos. A Albus le están poniendo los cuernos con un muñeco Ken tamaño real. Julie Godiat estaba con dos chicos a la vez. Con su novio y su amante. Los engañaba al mismo tiempo… Y todo esto terminaba con celos, romper los lazos de confianza, etc. ¡OH, MERLÍN MÍO!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, Albus –sus ojos brillaban-. Absolutamente nada.

Se despidió de todos sin decir mucho. Solo le dio un abrazo a Albus, diciéndole que lo quería mucho. Lily preguntó en voz baja si acaso había bebido vodka en el juego del almuerzo, y Albus se alzó de hombros, diciendo que cada día estaba más acostumbrada a sus arrebatos de personalidad.

-¿Te puedes creer que Lily es novia del hijo de Nott? –vociferó su padre casi al instante en que desaparecieron los Potter e invitados.

-Papá, Mark es buena onda –replicó Hugo.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de ser tan resentido y prejuicioso, querido?

La voz de su familia se alejó. Seguramente estaban en el salón, arreglando el desorden de la fiesta.

Rose se quedó un rato allí como si fuera una momia. En su mente se tejía una compleja táctica de guerra que si desarrollaba con precisión el día siguiente, tendría todos sus problemas arreglados.

Habría perdido todas las batallas, pero la guerra la ganaría. De eso estaba segurísima.

* * *

**N/A: Hola, ¿me recuerdan? Sí, yo solía ser esa chica que actualizaba muy seguido y tenía adelantados varios capítulos el fic. Bueno, la universidad me ha tomado por esclava y apenas tengo tiempo de escribir. Recién acabo de terminar esto, de hecho. Ya saben lo que puede hacer un día completo celebrando la independencia del país (¡Viva Chile!)… ayuda a terminar el capítulo.**

**Me ha encantado escribirlo. Creo que tener a Malfoy y a Mark en casa de Rose fue hilarante. La mejor escena a mi gusto: cuando Rose va a preguntarle a James y Dominique la dirección del domicilio del chico con el que engaña Julie a Albus.**

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado y que me sigan dejando sus opiniones. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo, chicas!**

**Y un pequeño adelanto/regalo por la larga espera: el siguiente capítulo será el clímax. Rose por fin se dejará de juegos y actuará de verdad, pero, ¿qué hará?**

**No sé cuándo actualizaré. Espero que pronto, de verdad. La idea ya la tengo, como pueden esperar… ¡Todo este fic lo tengo planeado! En fin. Me estoy dilatando mucho.**

**Gracias por leer. Besotes, chau.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15:** De cómo la chica buena se transforma en la bruja malvada del cuento

-¡Llegas tarde! –fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar a la casa.

-Pero si dije que no sabía cuándo regresaría…

-Tienes que arreglarte, Rosie –su padre bajó las escaleras, arreglándose las mangas de la elegante túnica de color azul marino que vestía-. Saldremos dentro de quince minutos.

Si fuera por él, no irían a la fiesta del ministerio. Y ella estaría más que feliz. Podrían ver alguna película muggle o simplemente jugar ajedrez. Sin embargo, su madre era tan estricta en cuanto al protocolo, que irían asistirían a la conmemoración del fin de la guerra hasta que estuvieran moribundos postrados en cama; porque su madre era capaz de ir prácticamente muriendo con tal de estar presente como empleada del ministerio y honrada de la fiesta.

Asintió, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar reírse de la cara de su padre. Mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo colgado detrás de luna mesita, pareciera que quisiera que la tierra lo tragara. Se veía extraño tan ordenado. Seguramente por eso tío George y él hacían un pacto de no agresión durante esa noche: ninguno podía burlarse del otro por su aspecto formal.

-¿Acaso te afeitaste? –preguntó, notando que no tenía su incipiente bigote.

-Me vi forzado a hacerlo –respondió, bufando.

-¡Rose, quiero verte vestida, peinada y lista en diez minutos!

-¡Ya, mamá! –gritó corriendo hacia las escaleras-. Ni que fuera una boda –susurró, enojada porque la apresuraran.

Técnicamente, no podía estar enojada. Ella se había atrasado, pero todo por cumplir una pequeña parte de su plan. O uno de sus dos planes, mejor dicho. Aún así, no era su culpa que le hubiera costado tanto dejar inconciente a Jeff Bones, quitarle la ropa y sacarle fotos humillantes; divertidas, pero humillantes. ¿Y ahora tenía que soportar a su madre en plan de nazi de la navidad? Esa familia no tenía idea de cuánto se sacrificaba por ellos. Algún día le rendirían culto por defender a muerte el honor Weasley.

Veinte minutos después –omitiremos cómo su madre la retó por la demora-, la familia usó red flú para aparecerse en el lugar donde se haría la fiesta.

Se trataba de una mansión perteneciente a alguna familia acaudalada del mundo mágico, pero por problemas legales, las posesiones de la familia pasaron a ser rematadas por Gringotts al mejor postor. El ministerio invirtió en la propiedad a las afueras de Londres porque tenía todas las comodidades para usarla como lugar de eventos, ya que la infraestructura del ministerio mismo no resultaba ser adecuada para hacer bailes o extensas reuniones con políticos de gobiernos extranjeros.

Había muchísima gente: políticos, aurores, empleados de los cargos más altos del ministerio con sus acompañantes, eruditos en el estudio de las Artes Oscuras, los millonarios que invertían en proyectos del ministerio y figuras famosas como cantantes o actores desfilaban hacia el salón principal.

-Mira, la profesora McGonagall –dijo su madre, sonriendo.

-Está viejísima. ¿Cuántos años tendrá?

-Ron –gruñó-. No seas maleducado.

Hugo y Rose se miraron divertidos. Ellos también se preguntaban a menudo si la profesora McGonagall sería la primera momia en estar viva.

-Feliz navidad –saludaron a la vez sus padres, acercándose hacia el grupo de profesores.

-Felices fiestas –contestaron al unísono.

¿Era idea de Rose o los ojos de McGonagall brillaban al ver a sus padres?

No era fanática de la idea de celebrar la víspera de navidad en un salón lleno de personas mayores recordando los duros momentos de la guerra, mas prefería eso a estar entre sus profesores. Ya era raro ver al profesor Longbottom hablando con sus padres como amigos –porque lo eran, pero el pobre se veía algo confundido en la manera de tratar a Hugo y a ella: si como los hijos de sus amigos o sus estudiantes-, pero que su madre se riera de los aburridos chistes de Flitwick era vergonzoso. Era su jefe de casa y le tenía respeto, otro asunto distinto es que no tuviera talento de comediante.

La llegada de los Potter la salvó de tener que presenciar cómo sus padres se llevaban extremadamente bien con sus profesores.

-Menos mal estás aquí –le dijo a Albus, apretándole las muñecas con desesperación.

-Rose, estoy acostumbrado a que seas… Bueno, que seas _tú_; pero por lo menos podrías saludarme antes de cortar la circulación de mis manos –replicó, soltándose del contacto de su prima.

-Mira esto –miró hacia los adultos-. Mamá se ríe de lo que dice Flitwick y tío Harry está contando anécdotas del trabajo con la profesora McGonagall. Esto es peor que una combinación de la película _"El juego del miedo"_ y _"Mente siniestra"._

Albus abrió la boca claramente para replicar que la escena que presenciaban no tenía nada de parecido con aquellas películas de terror, pero solo rodó los ojos y propuso que fueran al interior del salón.

Mientras Hugo conversaba con James adelante, Rose caminaba junto a Albus y Lily. Un momento muy incómodo. Esa noche iba a llevar a cabo dos planes relacionados con ambos: separar a Albus de Goliat, y que Lily rompiera con Mark Nott. Y actuar perfectamente normal con ellos era un poco extraño. El estómago se le revolvía de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Al menos todo lo que sentía ahora tenía una meta: ayudar los cuestionables lazos amorosos de sus primos. ¡Y pensar que si también tuviera que hacerlo con James, habría estado todo el año rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en un plan! Tan solo esperaba que el arduo esfuerzo de meses de trabajo diera buenos frutos.

El salón estaba adornado con un gran árbol de hielo en el centro, con una estrella de cristal verde en la parte superior. Y a tono con el árbol, el resto del lugar estaba sumergido en colores blancos, plateados y azules pálidos: los manteles, los adornos en el techo y las paredes, las flores blancas en el centro de las mesas, etc.

-Extraño la calidez de Hogwarts en navidad –dijo Lily, suspirando.

-Hasta unas vacaciones en Groenlandia inspiran más calidez que esto –Rose observó que en el techo se proyectaba nieve cayendo.

-Bueno, dentro de poco dudo que tengas frío –Albus alzó las cejas, sugestivamente.

En aquel instante, la familia Nott entraba en el salón.

-¿Supuestamente los hermanos no deben actuar protectores y no decir esa clase de cosas?

-De esa manera te demuestro mi apoyo –sonrió. Lily enrojeció y miró nuevamente hacia la entrada-. Oye, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

-Me da vergüenza que seamos familia –dijo, antes de irse.

-Vaya… Me sorprende que estés tan cómodo con ver a tu hermana pequeña con su novio que es tres años mayor que ella –Rose se cruzó de brazos, y retiró la mirada de Mark y Lily besándose para observar a su primo-. _Excesivamente_ cómodo.

-Es que no soy como tú –replicó, pero se giró-. Con tal que no lo vea manosearla o hacerle algo indecente, lo aceptaré…

-Bueno, tal vez no tengas que aceptarlo eternamente.

El comentario había salido de sus labios casi sin pensarlo. Cuando Albus la miró extrañado, se dio cuenta que debía ser más cautelosa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó, endureciendo su tono de voz-. No me digas que todavía sigues con esa idea de separarlos… Creí que ya habías terminado con esa estupidez.

-Me refería a la incerteza del tiempo, Albus. Es un tema filosófico –aparentó sentirse ofendida-. No todo es tan literal, ¿sabes?

-Sí, claro… -entrecerró los ojos, evidentemente sin creerle. Se quedaron en silencio por un tenso rato-. ¿Dónde estás las cervezas de mantequilla?

-Por allá –respondió la chica, dirigiéndose hacia una esquina con rapidez.

Luego de quince minutos, la fiesta de conmemoración del fin de la segunda guerra dio inicio.

Cinco mesas destacaban del resto, colocadas adelante, cerca del podio. Tres eran de las figuras más importantes del ministerio, mientras que las otras dos eran para la familia de los tres héroes de la guerra: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Weasley.

En la mesa de los Potter además de ellos, se encontraba Teddy y la familia de tío Bill. Mientras que en la de los Weasley, Rose debía compartir con la simpática Roxanne. A veces lamentaba el hecho que su padre trabajara con tío George, porque siempre en esta aburrida fiesta terminaba escuchando el monólogo de la importancia del estudio de Roxanne. Y como siempre, a las una de la madrugada ya le suplicaba a sus padres que se fueran. Por suerte, ese año los abuelos Weasley se habían sentado con ellos, por lo que pudo distraerse conversando con el abuelo sobre los nuevos inventos muggles.

-Silencio. Ya va a hablar el ministro –dijo Roxanne, lanzándole una mirada severa a Rose.

-Con lo que me importa el ministro…

-Rosie, no digas eso. Es la máxima autoridad del mundo mágico.

-Ni que fuera un semidios o algo parecido. Si hasta los periódicos se ríen de su cara; le dicen la "morsa mágica".

-Como hija de dos héroes de la guerra, tienes que mantener un comportamiento intachable. ¿No te da vergüenza hablar de esta manera?

La chica al notar que Rose no iba a volver a replicar, giró la cabeza hacia el podio, aparentemente satisfecha con haber conseguido que su prima se callara.

El abuelo y Rose se miraron de manera cómplice. Ambos dudaban desde hace mucho tiempo si Roxanne tenía genes Weasley.

El discurso fue más sentimental que el de otros años. Ni una mosca se atrevió a romper el silencio sepulcral de los presentes mientras escuchaban al ministro… Bueno, al menos así le dijeron a Rose. Su cabeza estaba en la luna, con un "blá, blá, tranquilidad y mejores tiempos, blá, blá, seguridad para nuestra sociedad, blá, blá, épocas desafiantes, blá, blá". Volvió a la realidad con los aplausos inundando el salón.

Suspiró, tocándose el estómago al sentirlo gruñir. Tenía muchísima hambre.

-Mira a papá –le dijo Hugo, con una sonrisa.

Su padre hacía un gran esfuerzo por no devorar la exquisita cena. De hecho, Rose llegó a preguntarse en un momento si los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts no habían sido contratados para cocinar, puesto que todo estaba delicioso… Pero ver cómo su padre engullía mirando hacia todos lados, cerciorándose que nadie se diera cuenta que parecía un torbellino que se tragaba todo (y fallando olímpicamente, porque hasta su madre lo miraba con enfado); era una exageración.

-Apuesto que antes que se inicie el baile de los niños de la fundación de beneficencia, mamá estará reprendiéndolo por comer como si Voldemort le estuviera obligando a tragar la sopa de calabazas.

-No, será después –dijo Hugo-. Un galeón.

-Trato hecho –sellaron el pacto con un apretón de manos.

Después de terminar la cena, una secretaria de la Dirección General del ministerio presentó al grupo de una fundación de beneficencia creada el mismo año del fin de la segunda guerra. La fundación fomentaba la cultura en los niños, y se impartían cursos de literatura, pintura, música, baile y teatro. Todos los años hacían una presentación distinta. Este año, tocaba ballet.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se colocaron junto al árbol de navidad, observando la parte trasera del salón que estaba dispuesta como pista de baile.

A Rose no le gustaba particularmente el ballet. Lo encontraba lento y aburrido. Y con esta razón como base (aunque también estaba el hecho que pronto entraría en la recta final de sus planes), que miró hacia el lado y vio que los Nott estaban al lado de los Potter. Su prima tampoco prestaba atención a las niñas con tutú y mallas rosas. Parecía demasiado ocupada en rozar su brazo con el de Mark.

Hacían una linda pareja visualmente. Lily a pesar de ser tres años menor que Mark, lucía mayor, y la contextura delgada y pequeña de su cuerpo quedaba bien con la casi corpulenta de Nott. Sin embargo, iba a hacer lo correcto al separarlos… Más bien, era la prueba final. Y dudaba que él fuera a aprobarla, porque era la más enorme que había pensado hasta la actualidad.

Ahora, la gran pregunta era si era capaz de realizar sus planes. Estaba toda su familia, se encontraban en un evento importante del ministerio y Lily lucía tan contenta…

-¿Disfrutando la velada?

Sintió que su piel era de gallina; y volteó rezando mentalmente que no fuera la persona que creía que era quien le había hablado.

-¿Y qué haces _tú_ aquí? -frunció el ceño-. Creí que estas fiestas eran para gente importante.

-Mi padre es un empresario importante y-

-Sí, sí. La estaba disfrutando hasta que me hablaste, Malfoy. Bien, ¿ahora por qué no te vas y me dejas tranquila hasta… bueno, siempre? –le dedicó una mirada de odio antes de girarse y darse cuenta que ya no estaba junto a su familia. De hecho, toda la masa de personas se movía-. ¿Dónde están todos?

-Está comenzando el baile –respondió Malfoy, señalando al ministro que se preparaba para abrir el baile.

También sus padres iban a bailar, como era la tradición. Era lo que más odiaba de la noche su padre. Bailar en público significaba hacer el ridículo en público. Rose suspiró, mirando a tío Harry. Lo quería mucho, pero a su lado, su padre era un bailarín profesional de un circo tailandés. Luego del baile vendría la típica sección de lamentos de tía Ginny lamentando el dolor de sus pies.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, donde estaba el resto de las personas y vio con atención el baile de abertura.

Una vez terminado, mientras todos rompían en aplausos y los más animados entraban a la pista de baile, Rose se giró para volver a su asiento cuando una mano le tomó el codo.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Malfoy, con la mano libre abierta, ofreciéndosela a tomarla.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? –lanzó una risa, incrédula. Se libró con facilidad de su mano e hizo una mueca-. Primero muerta antes que bailar contigo.

Se alejó rápidamente, llegando a la mesa dispuesta como bar en la esquina.

Bebió whiskey de fuego de un solo trago, agradeciendo que las leyes mágicas sobre restricciones de alcohol a menores fuera igual a la muggle: desde los dieciséis años era legal beber.

Si por un pequeñísimo instante tuvo dudas de completar su plan, ahora estaban enterradas. No, se habían ido directamente al núcleo de lava ardiente del planeta para morir calcinadas… Porque Rose nunca había estado tan decidida como en aquel momento de ponerle fin a sus problemas de una vez por todas.

**Plan número uno:** Abrirle los ojos a Mark Nott

-Oye, ¿no crees que…?

-¿Que qué?

-Que quizás deberías reservar toda tu energía para alguna fiesta de Hogwarts –la contempló con atención.

-No estoy borracha –sentenció Rose, bebiendo lo que quedaba en su vaso.

-¿Segura?

-Estoy _casi_ no sobria.

-Lo cual está a un mínimo paso de un estado de ebriedad…

-Ay, Albus. Son tecnicismos. Además, hay que divertirnos, ¿no? La guerra terminó, falta una hora para que inicie navidad… ¿No hueles la paz y el amor en el aire? –respiró profundamente, mientras movía los brazos como si quisiera señalarlo todo-. Y hablando de amor… Miren quién está aquí, ¡mi cuñado favorito!

Mark se aproximó a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tan feliz como siempre. Rió por lo que le había dicho Rose, y mientras se sentaba en el asiento vacío a su lado, miró a Albus interrogante.

-Se ha tomado prácticamente hasta el hielo que se derrite del árbol –dijo a modo de explicación.

-Somos magos, Albus. Lo único que conseguiría tomando algo del árbol, sería mi lengua pegada al hielo –lanzó una risita y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Mark-. ¿Lo escuchaste? Nació siendo mago y hace comentarios tan estúpidos…

-Vale –Albus rodó los ojos-. ¿Quieres algo? Voy al bar… Y no, Rosie, no te traeré nada –Mark le pidió una cerveza de mantequilla-. ¿Fría?... No, ni un vaso de jugo, Rose… Bien, entonces una cerveza de mantequilla fría… Si te digo que no te traeré jugo, menos te traeré uno con vodka –bufó-. Contrólala, por favor. Necesita estar conciente para fingir ante la familia que se encuentra bien.

-No te preocupes. La cuidaré –asintió.

-Oh, tengo a Mark de niñera. Soy taaaaaan afortunada –empezó a reírse.

Actuar como borracha era bastante fácil. Solo debía pretender que todo le parecía gracioso y pedir alcohol tan desesperada como si fuera el aire que respirara. Albus le creía, y aparentemente Mark también. Seguramente él pensaría que sobria jamás lo trataría con tanta familiaridad.

Empezó a comentar sobre la manera rara en que la gente bailaba. Algunos parecían animales mientras que otros eran más tiesos que una barra de hierro. Lo peor, agregó, era que se emparejaban los buenos y dejaban a los malos bailando entre ellos; los que evidenciaba aún más lo penosos que se veían.

-Podríamos hacer una campaña por un baile entre bailarines buenos y malos, para hacer el mundo más feliz –miró al horizonte, soñadora-. Y por cada colaboración que recibamos, damos una pegatina con una carita feliz. ¿Qué te parece?

-Estás loca –Mark cerró los ojos y se rió largamente.

-Lo sé –se alzó de hombros-. ¿Lo estás pasando bien, no?

-Podría decirse que sí –ante la cara de incredulidad de Rose, él corrigió:-. Bomba. Lo estoy pasando bomba.

Al decirlo, sus ojos se fijaron en Lily, que bailaba con su padre. Esto, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido por Rose. El corazón comenzó a latirle de emoción, sabiendo que por fin había llegado el momento que había estado planeando desde hacía días.

-Está muy feliz –apuntó, mirándola también. Mark respingó la nariz, sorprendido que ella se diera cuenta hacia dónde se posaba su mirada-. Debo admitir que me equivoque contigo.

-Er, gracias –dijo, descolocado.

-Hablo en serio. Fui muy estúpida por haberte intimidado los últimos años con que no eras lo suficientemente bueno para estar con ella… Lograste llevarte de maravillas con la familia, todos te adoran –se le acercó un poco, y volvió a mirar a Lily-. Ahora pienso que eres genial. Me parece realmente admirable que hayas soportado mis idas de olla…

-Bueno, debo admitir que no lo pasé tan mal. Lo que me enseñaste de cada miembro familiar me sirvió para empezar con el pie derecho con cada uno… Así que supongo que tengo que agradecerte, aunque sí, tu entrenamiento Weasley fue un poco raro –admitió tímidamente.

-Me alegro haberme equivocado contigo. Si pudiste aceptar a Lily, claramente podías contra mis pruebas…

Lo último lo dijo en el tono más casual y despreocupado que pudo ocupar. Empezó a buscar un vaso con alcohol, para así darle más énfasis a la supuesta no intencionalidad de sus palabras.

Por el rabillo del ojo, comprobó que Mark dejaba de sonreír y la miraba con mucha curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Con qué? –preguntó, haciéndose la que no sabía nada.

-¿Por qué pude aceptar a Lily? Lo dijiste como si fuera algo digno de nombrar –explicó, contrariado. Rose contuvo sus ganas de sonreír de satisfacción-. Lily es maravillosa. Cualquiera sería afortunado de estar con ella.

-¿No te lo ha dicho? –hizo una mueca y rió. Aparentar ebriedad era lo primordial para darle credibilidad al plan-. ¿No? –Mark negó la cabeza-. ¿Y tampoco lo has escuchado? Es un hecho conocido en todo Hogwarts…

-¿De qué hablas, Rose?

La chica suspiró y se inclinó, sonriendo torpemente. Miró a Lily y con aquel gesto, obligó a que Mark la imitara. Cuando él la observaba, ella volteó el rostro y le dijo con lentitud, como una daga clavándosela con cuidado para causar más dolor:

-Me refiero a la leyenda de "La Cena Gryffindor": bebes el aperitivo con uno, esperas el siguiente plato con otro, y empiezas la sopa con otro más. Y lo haces por tanto tiempo, que la rutina es conocida por toda tu casa... Por eso muchos Gryffindors bromean con "no vayas a calentar la sopa y no bebértela", porque finalmente, la leyenda de la cena terminó muy mal –hizo una pausa, saboreando la ansiedad que transmitían los ojos de Mark-. Lily salió con tres chicos a la vez el año anterior. Era novia de Thanter, mientras se veía a escondidas con Vane y fue pillada en un armario de escobas con Kent. Todo en la última semana del curso.

La mirada de Mark pareció enfriarse hasta convertirse en hielo. Su cara se tensó y su boca se abrió ligeramente. Estaba impactado, de eso no cabía duda. Y como si alguien le hubiera abofeteado, la cara se le enrojeció y sus ojos parecían transmitir fuego hacia Lily.

-¿De verdad no tenías idea? –añadió, alejándose.

Mark negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Con una expresión compungida, le pidió disculpas y se fue.

Cuando Albus llegó con la cerveza de mantequilla, Mark ya estaba saliendo del salón y Rose entraba en un estado de profunda alegría. ¡Lo había conseguido! No había mejor veneno que la verdad, pensó mientras se despojaba de su magistral actuación de borracha.

**Plan número uno:** Completado con éxito.

Bien, ahora solo debía esperar… Mark le exigiría la verdad a Lily, ella quizás lo negaría; pero finalmente admitiría que era la verdad. Y Mark, como todo hombre, sentiría que su orgullo masculino se capia a pedazos. Terminarían.

No más tener que ver a su prima con una serpiente. Dejar como un mal recuerdo a Malfoy en su casa en plenas festividades navideñas. Gozar de días sin tener que soportar a Mark ni a Malfoy; ni tampoco tener que romperse la cabeza pensando en un infalible plan. Adiós a las confabulaciones, mentiras, noches desveladas y discusiones con la familia.

Sintiéndose demasiado ahogada por no compartir su emoción, salió un rato hacia el jardín. Y como el mayor cliché conocido, se sentó en una banca para admirarse con las estrellas, las cuidadas rosas y todo lo que la rodeaba en la inmensidad de la noche.

Tal vez estaba demasiado calmado allí, pero en su interior bailaba de felicidad. ¡Había tenido éxito!

-Ah, estás aquí.

Volteó la cabeza y vio a Malfoy de pie a algunos pasos de distancia. Venía solo, y con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

Rose pestañeó y de repente estaba sentado a su lado. Abrió la botella y se la ofreció. Ella negó con la cabeza, preguntándose a quién le había pedido permiso para venir a molestar su momento de tranquilidad y dar paso a otro capítulo en la interminable guerra de sus vidas.

-Está muy aburrido allá –dijo, antes de dar un largo sorbo.

-Creí que habías nacido en bailes formales, Malfoy. ¿No está en tu sangre la elegancia?

-La elegancia es relativa. Además, tener que seguir tantas reglas de protocolo y parecer uno de esos estúpidos que aparecen en un afiche publicitando la boda soñada es… sumamente molesto –dejó la botella en medio de la banca, en el mínimo espacio que los separaba. Empezó a desabotonarse las mangas de la túnica-. Aunque no todo es malo.

-¿Alcohol gratis? ¿La oportunidad de ver a tus padres y tíos hacer el ridículo con sus deplorables habilidades de danza?

Él sonrió, casi lanzando una corta risa.

-Iba a decir que ver a chicas lindas en vestidos ceñidos era genial –sus ojos bajaron por su cuerpo-, pero lo otro también es cierto.

Malfoy era Malfoy. De eso no cabía duda alguna. Y Rose era Rose, pero era una chica al fin y al cabo.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer mientras se cruzó de brazos, tratando de ocultarse de la mirada del chico (sin éxito, por cierto). La idea de matar a la persona que inventó los vestidos negros, sin tirantes, y ceñidos al cuerpo, se apoderó de su cabeza inmediatamente.

-Si por chicas lindas te refieres a McGonagall, pues me alegro por ti –dijo, tratando de sonar confianzuda.

-Oye, Rose –ignoró olímpicamente que las cejas de la chica se juntaron en un gesto de molestia al escuchar su nombre de pila en sus labios-. Tengo una duda existencial.

-¿Ahora crees que soy tu psicóloga? –preguntó-. Pues, lee mis labios: date media vuelta y ándate a la mierda. No pienso, ni jamás se me cruzaría la idea de escuchar tus dramas filosóficos…

-Vaya, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan grosera?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué te pasa? Soy la flor más delicada que encontrarás en este jardín –abrió los brazos, señalando el lugar-. La más hermosa y delicada.

-Alguien tiene problemas de narcisismo.

-¿Quién? ¿Tu abuela?

-No metas a mi abuela en una de tus discusiones infantiles y sin sentido –dijo, apresuradamente. Aprovechó que Rose tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire para seguir con un nuevo round, preguntó lo que dio comienzo a la discusión-. ¿Siempre estaremos en guerra?

Los pensamientos "¿cómo quieres que tenga sentido cuando nos referimos a ti?" junto con los "no hay de nada infantil a negarme en ser confidente de tus dudas existenciales… porque hasta el mismo Merlín debe estar vomitando en su tumba de pensar en que le reveles al mundo una parte de tu podrida mente", quedaron rezagadas a último plano.

La guerra había tenido muchas etapas. Desde el comienzo, donde Malfoy le dijo que no podía ser mejor que ella; pequeñas batallas, donde ella generalmente perdía; clímax, como cuando la emparejaron con él en quinto año para hacer un ensayo de Transformaciones y Hogwarts entero se arrepintió de tal decisión luego que el salón de Transformaciones fuera incendiado (¿por qué Malfoy no quería ser _transformado_ en cenizas?); y otros sumamente extraños, tal como éste.

A Rose le daba casi asco, pero se hizo demasiado conciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Que si Malfoy quería más cerveza de mantequilla, sus nudillos rozarían inevitablemente el muslo izquierdo de ella; y que si se inclinaba un poco más, sería capaz de ver las pestañas rubias del chico adquirir un tono casi plateado por la luz de la luna… Error. Ya se había inclinado y mirada sus ojos embelesada.

¿Embelesada, con Malfoy?

-La guerra es una constante. Está en mi código genético aborrecerte.

Técnicamente eso no lo dictaba el código genético. Algunas tendencias psicológicas estaban presentes en toda la información de sus células, pero la mayoría de comportamientos se basaban en el contacto del individuo con el ambiente y cómo el entorno-

-¿En serio?

Dio un respingo, y maldijo que en ese instante su cuerpo decidiera no obedecer la alerta roja de "¡corre ahora mismo!" su cerebro. ¿Tan ocupada estaba recitando clases de genética muggle como para no darse cuenta que Malfoy la estaba mirando a menos de tres dedos de distancia?

-No estoy segura de muchas cosas, pero de mis genes no dudo –contestó, sintiéndose repentinamente sosa al haber expresado que confiaba en sus genes.

-A veces pienso que estoy loco… -confesó.

-La locura también está predispuesta en el código genético.

-Y mírate, estás más loca que una cabra.

Por extraño que fuera, no le ofendió en lo más absoluto su comentario. Su mente estaba… no, esperen, ¿dónde se había metido su cabeza? Menudo momento que eligió su cerebro para tomar sus maletas e irse de vacaciones al Caribe. ¡No podía hacer nada más que mirar a Malfoy sin ofrecerle un ataque directo e hiriente!

-Lo sé –el corazón quería ahora escapar de su pecho. Genial, primero su cerebro y ahora el corazón. ¿Más órganos de función vital que Malfoy los alterara?-. Ninguno es precisamente cuerdo –dijo, sin saber realmente por qué.

-Eres la persona más fascinante que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Los tres dedos de distancia se redujeron lentamente a cinco centímetros.

-¿Es eso un cumplido o lo dices como si fuera un animal de zoológico? –susurró, divertida.

-Ya no sé nada, Rose. Solo sé que quiero… -ni un genio necesitaba darse cuenta qué era lo que deseaba cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a sus labios.

Sus labios se rozaron, y Rose sintió que sus alientos de cerveza de mantequilla se entremezclaban… Ahora cada célula de su cuerpo estaba revolucionada. Vamos, ¿para qué mentir? Muy en el fondo ella también quería besarlo.

Iba a besar a Malfoy… ¡Un momento! ¿Iba a besar a Scorpius Malfoy? Y de nuevo, agregó una vocecita que se hizo oír entre todo el disparate de su organismo.

Como si hubiera sufrido un cambio abrupto de bipolaridad, saltó y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué hacías? –preguntó, histérica. Él lucía sorprendido-. Te odio. Y ese sentimiento significa que aunque me sienta terriblemente mal o feliz, nunca cambiará el hecho que quiera meterte un cohete en el trasero y mandarte a volar hasta el fin de la humanidad. Ni siquiera el hecho que hayas venido a interrumpir mi momento de paz y… ¿Es eso? ¿Acaso planeabas encontrarme desprevenida y… _atacarme_?

La cabeza le empezó a doler y su mirada se hizo borrosa. Quería callarse. Por primera vez deseaba quedarse en silencio y no dar uno de sus monólogos característicos. Sin embargo, su boca hablaba por inercia. Era como si alguien le hubiera presionado el modo de piloto automático y no era conciente de lo que decía:

-Felicitaciones, Malfoy. Casi lo logras. Pero espero que entiendas que te ganaré, cuesta lo que cuesta, pisotearé tu paliducho rostro en el suelo y aquel día… -la voz le tembló-, ¡aquel día será el más feliz de mi vida!

Corrió. No le importó que los tacones se le enterraran en la nieve o que casi se cayera subiendo la escalinata para ingresar al edificio donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? No lo sabía. ¡No tenía ni la más mínima idea! Quería que Malfoy no se comportara como un gilipollas la mayoría del tiempo, que no le hablara y prácticamente fueran solo dos estudiantes que no se conocían de Hogwarts. Deseaba besarlo, y que él pusiera sus manos en sus hombros, le quitara la túnica e hiciera con ellas lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. ¿Sentía atracción sexual por él? ¿Acaso de verdad no le odiaba? ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada?

Cuando entró al salón principal, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Se restregó los ojos, repitiendo como un mantra "no llores, no llores en público".

La música, antes tranquila y alegre; ahora le resultaba desagradable. Las risas y conversaciones de las personas le molestaban, el árbol de hielo le parecía horrible y, de repente, pensó en que no le gustaba su vestido.

Quería ir a casa. Quería estar en pijama, acostada y con una taza de chocolate caliente leyendo alguna novela. O simplemente durmiendo, teniendo esta horrible pesadilla y despertar para darse cuenta que todo no era verdad; que todavía entraban al salón para la fiesta y con las expectativas de una nochebuena color rosa.

-Rose –Albus la tomó por el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? Quiero ir al baño –a encerrarme y probar si puedo ahogarme en el sanitario, dijo mentalmente.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de decirle a Mark lo del curso anterior? –inquirió, como si no la hubiera escuchado. Le soltó el brazo con brusquedad-. Rompió con Lily y ahora ella está destruida. ¿Cuál es tu problema? No debes meter tu nariz en asuntos de pareja, en especial cuando se trata de tu prima y… Eres increíble. Has sobrepasado tu nivel de entrometimiento y paranoia… Lily cometió un error y ya lo ha superado. No tienes por qué desenterrar aquel episodio y-

-¿Y qué? –rugió Rose.

Ni contando hasta mil iba a poder calmarse.

-Apuesto a que si fueras Mark, te gustaría haberlo sabido –se defendió-. Ah, pero es que tú no lo sabes… Bueno, déjame darte el placer de ser quien te diga que Julie te está engañando con Jeff Bones. Los vi juntos el otro día en el callejón Diagon. Y más que una lección de Historia de la Magia; por cierto, qué excusa más estúpida de Goliat para excusar que se juntaba con él; parecían estudiar cómo sus lenguas se incrustaban en la garganta del otro… -estaba casi llorando. Ya no le importaba-. Ahora, sabiendo que tu novia es la prostituta que te dije que era, espero que tomes en cuenta a Kate, que está tan colada por ti que hasta da pena… Ahora, ¿qué decías de Mark y Lily?

Albus no respondió. Simplemente apretó los nudillos y se dio media vuelta, alejándose tan rápido como había aparecido.

No debía ser así. Tenía que buscar a Albus otro día, sentarse y decirle cuánto lo quería. Por Merlín, que era su mejor amigo y casi hermano. Debido a esto, no podía soportar ver cómo se burlaban de él y tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Con mucho dolor tenía que comunicarle algo que le iba a doler, etc.

¡Así debía ocurrir! No de otra manera.

La urgencia de ir al baño fue aún mayor. Encerrarse y llorar en privado, deshacerse de todos los sentimientos que se le acumulaban y empezaban a hervir lentamente, esperando hasta llegar a un nivel de máxima presión y estallar completamente. Porque si ya no podía controlarse, la siguiente fase sería una en donde sacaría la varita y lanzaría hechizos a diestra y siniestra, convirtiéndose en la hija loca de los héroes de guerra Weasley.

¿Saben lo que es peor? Que a Rose no le importaba. Su noche se estaba convirtiendo en un gran abismo sinfín…

-¡Rose!

¿Acaso alguien más tenía que arruinarle su ya asquerosa noche?

Lily la hizo girar, tomándole con brusquedad los hombros. En su mirada se leía un enojo profundo, muy penetrante. Y sin decir nada, la empujó.

-¿Feliz? ¡Terminó conmigo! –chilló, con la voz quebrada.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, y temblaba de ira.

-Ya no está conmigo por tu culpa. No tenía que saber que cometí aquel error… Y ni siquiera fue verdad. Sabes el rumor, no la verdad –volvió a empujarla, esta vez con más fuerza. Rose tambaleó, y la miró fijamente-. ¿Quién te dio el derecho, eh? Era mi novio. _Mi_ novio.

Algunas personas las miraban curiosas, pero solo un grupo. La mayoría no se había percatado del altercado… Excepto que los Weasley y Potter empezaban a caminar hacia ellas. La madre de Rose las observaba con preocupación mientras que tío Harry le preguntaba algo, visiblemente confundido.

-Lily, yo… -la garganta se le oprimió-. Yo lo sien-

-¿Lo sientes? –preguntó, y la miró desde arriba hacia abajo-. ¿Acaso tienes sentimientos? –dijo, con asco-. ¿Sabes? Te quedarás sola por el resto de tu vida si sigues siendo tan entrometida, desagradable, amargada y paranoica. Tus padres solo te quieren porque son tus padres, pero el resto te odiamos por ser tan confabuladora y loca… No tienes amigos, y no tienes novio –respiró, y puso una mano en la cadera-. Nadie podrá sacarte del árbol y tampoco querrá hacerlo, porque estás tan atada a tus ideas que no eres capaz siquiera de darte cuenta que con tu mentalidad cerrada y egocéntrica, le haces daño a los demás. Te pudrirás en el árbol, y cuando caigas, solo los gusanos se te acercaran a comerte… Eres la reina de las manzanas.

Por fin todas las emociones de su interior explotaron.

Su madre apareció detrás de Lily y les preguntó qué ocurría, por qué hacían tanto escándalo. Le siguió tío Harry, haciendo las mismas preguntas. Después de unos segundos, la cabeza de tía Ginny seguida de Hugo hicieron acto de presencia. Y un grupo de cabezas pelirrojas se aproximaban desde la zona de las mesas hasta el lugar.

Extrañamente, no dijo nada. Rose se quedó en silencio. La voz de su madre empezó a retumbar como un eco lejano y todo se volvió borroso. Lo único nítido en su campo de visión era su prima. Me odia, pensó, sintiendo vacío el estómago.

Y sin hacer uso de alguna frase de tipo emocional ni ninguna cursilería, solo respiró tres veces antes de desaparecer del salón con un sonoro "crack".

* * *

**N/A: Esto lo traté de escribir cientos de veces. Solo un ingeniero informático al revisar el historial de cambios del archivo de Word sabría cuántas veces lo modifiqué (escribir, borrar; borrar, borrar, borrar). Y justo cuando ya estaba preparada para recibir tomatazos por actualizar en navidad, en la semana donde tengo cinco evoluciones importantes, me ataca ala inspiración y **_**tengo**_** que escribir. Me he desvelado dos días completando la idea, entre estudio y cafés para mantenerme despierta (Lo sé, esta es mi intento de disculpa por la tardanza). Así que aquí lo tienen: el clímax.**

**Bien… No me gusta este capítulo, porque es cuando Rose hace todo mal y me dan ganas de pegarle. Pero es necesario cometer errores para darnos cuenta de cómo actuamos y qué debemos mejorar. Porque vamos, haberse negado a un beso de Scorpius fue una locura xD.**

**¿Les ha gustado? Acepto tomatazos, flores, ropa interior (wtf?), y todas sus impresiones en los reviews.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y por seguir el fic!**

**Hasta pronto, chau.**

**PD: Sip, leyeron bien. "Hasta pronto". ¡He terminado las clases oficialmente! Lo que se traduce en: escribir fics :).**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16:** Cuando el karma se encuentra con la ley de Murphy

Algunos pensaban que se trataba una etapa tardía de la rebelión adolescente contra el mundo, otros solo lo atribuían a que su hipotálamo había caído en un mar de desequilibrio hormonal ("No, ¡qué asco! No discutiré mis ciclos menstruales contigo, papá"), y también un grupo prefería no entrometerse en solo lo que Merlín y el fantasma de Albus Dumbledore supieran que le ocurría a Rose.

Lo cierto es que la escena de Rose en la conmemoración del fin de la guerra generó un terremoto grado nueve en las familias Weasley y Potter. Tan enorme el daño, que por primera vez luego de diez años de tradición, los Potter decidieron no reunirse con los Weasley antes de ir al sagrado almuerzo de navidad en La Madriguera. Habían más secuelas: tío Harry había discutido con Ron Weasley por la actitud de la hija de éste, y esto se tradujo en que Ron peleó con Hermione por el comportamiento de la hija de ambos. Albus no le hablaba a Rose, Lily tampoco; Teddy salió casi con el pelo quemado cuando trató de reconciliar a Lily y Rose en el almuerzo de navidad.

En fin. No era como si le importara mucho a Rose. Después de haber recibido un monólogo ético monumental por parte de su madre por haberse desaparecido sin estar autorizada para ello, y de saberse odiada por… prácticamente toda persona con sangre Weasley en Inglaterra; la verdad es que solo deseaba volver a Hogwarts.

Es por eso que cuando abrió los ojos y vio en su calendario que aquel día regresaría a la escuela, sintió por primera vez en días que su cuerpo se deshacía de la capa de depresión que la cubría y empezó a bailar de emoción.

-Vaya –se giró mientras saltaba sobre su cama y encontró a su madre observándola con curiosidad-. No te veía tan contenta desde que recibiste tu carta de aceptación en Hogwarts.

Dejó de saltar y se sentó en la cama, bajando la mirada.

Los últimos días habían sido difíciles con su madre. Cuando regresó a casa después de haber desaparecido por horas, les había gritado a sus padres que la dejaran en paz y se encerró en su cuarto hasta la mañana siguiente. Y ante las preguntas de preocupación de su madre, solo se quedó en silencio. Soportó su enojo, el reto por haber desaparecido siendo menor de edad, escuchó sobre la vergüenza que le daba tener que ir el lunes a hablar con amigos del ministerio para que ignoraran la amonestación escrita que le enviaron la mañana siguiente a la desaparición (¿es que hasta en navidad trabajaba el ministerio?).

-El desayuno ya está servido –entró y le dejó algunas prendas limpias sobre la cama-. Ron tuvo que asistir a una reunión importante de la tienda, así que yo los llevaré a la estación King Cross.

Mientras su madre se quedó observándola nuevamente desde el umbral de la puerta, Rose puso una mano sobre la blusa que se encontraba en la cima de la pequeña pila de ropa, y hundió levemente los dedos. La tela se sentía muy suave.

-¿Qué te ocurre, hija?

Después de días de una guerra fría, era la primera vez que le hablaba en un tono tan suplicante y preocupado.

-Me vestiré –se puso de pie-. ¿Te importa? –preguntó, moviendo un poco la puerta.

-No –dijo, observándola con una mirada indescifrable.

Apoyó la espalda en la puerta y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. No sabía exactamente cómo, pero la profunda preocupación de su madre la hizo sentirse aún peor (irse a Hogwarts la animaba en realidad muy poco). Como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en la espalda, que la hacía caer con más velocidad en un agujero negro sinfín.

Rose se subió al tren cabreada. Hugo había hablado todo el maldito desayuno con su madre sobre la pobre de Lily y de lo desafiante que iba a ser las siguientes semanas teniendo que soportarla, ya que injustamente no tenía novio. Y claro, ella se quedó en silencio para tener una última estancia en casa tranquila, tratando de salir invicta con cada embestida que le daba. Con hermanos como él, quién desearía… ¿deshermanos? Bueno, no importaba. Ahora volvería a Hogwarts y escaparía del ambiente anti-Rose que reinaba en Londres.

-¡Rose!

-¡Kate!

Vio a su mejor amiga aproximarse hasta ella, arrastrando su baúl con dificultad.

-¡Felices fiestas! –se dieron un abrazo de oso (por no decir estrangulador).

-¿Cómo fue tu navidad? ¿Y el año nuevo? –preguntó, feliz.

-Mi hermana está embarazada. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Seré tía –anunció, sonriendo con orgullo-. Así que con esa noticia, estas fiestas fueron más tranquilas de lo usual.

-¿Tus padres no…?

-No, para nada. Estuve Nochebuena con mamá, y luego navidad con papá y su familia. Ambos estaban tan entusiasmados con la idea de ser abuelos, que no tenían deseos de arruinarnos las festividades con sus discusiones –explicó y miró su baúl-. ¿Buscamos un compartimiento? No sé qué llevarás, pero esto me está rompiendo el hombro.

-Podríamos demandar a la escuela por hacernos traer tantos libros –propuso Rose, tomando su baúl y empezando a caminar por el pasillo.

-¿Demandar Hogwarts por unos pocos libros?

-¡Son pesadísimos! Como rinocerontes bebé.

Kate lanzó una carcajada y le preguntó si acaso era una experta en rinocerontes como para afirmar ello.

-Una vez fui al zoológico cuando pequeña –se justificó, alzándose de hombros.

-Ya. Con eso te graduaste en _Rinocerología_ –le pegó suavemente en la espalda-. Avanza, Rose. No somos estatuas.

La pelirroja asintió y siguió caminando. Se encontraba tan alegre, que debió detenerse y mirar a su amiga para comprobar el hecho que estaba con ella. Ya no estaba en casa, con el drama desbordando en cada rincón, y soportando las miradas reprobatorias y extrañas de toda la familia. Iba a estar lejos de aquello, porque volvería a Hogwarts. Lo que significaba entrenamientos de quidditch, noches en vela hablando y riendo con sus compañeras de curso, estudio, y Kate.

Rose infló su pecho con lentitud, casi disfrutando el aroma del buen porvenir que le esperaba.

-Mira, aquí está vacío –dijo Rose y entró al compartimiento.

Mientras alzaba su baúl con ayuda de Kate, la última empezó a hablar en un tono más serio que el que había usado desde que se encontraron:

-Er, he estado pensándolo –suspiró luego de dejar el baúl en la parte superior del compartimiento habilitado para el equipaje-, y creo que me comporté muy mal contigo cuando fuimos al Callejón Diagon el otro día –la miró e hizo una mueca-. Tienes razón. Albus necesita saber que Julie lo está engañando… Es horrible que lo hagamos sufrir con ello, pero ni tu enorme poder de persuasión, por no decir amenazante, podría lograr que la misma Julie lo confesara. Por eso mismo, tenemos que decírselo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Rose, en un tono raro.

-Claro. Por supuesto, tenemos que ser suaves... No podemos darle detalles ni hacerlo sentir más mal de lo que estará al enterarse. Tal vez no nos quiera creer y… y está bien. Tenemos que considerar sus sentimientos y solo informarle, no intervenir ni nada –continuó, sin darse cuenta que la expresión de Rose era de culpabilidad-. Odio hacerle daño a alguien. Supongo que por eso te dije que debíamos guardar el secreto. Ser en parte responsable de su dolor me hace sentir la peor persona del mundo.

Antes que pudiera agregar algo más o que Rose pudiera contestarle algo, la puerta se abrió y las chicas voltearon a ver de quién se trataba.

-Albus –el rostro de Kate pareció iluminarse-. Felices fiestas.

La temperatura ya era de por sí fría por la época del año, pero pareció descender hasta el cero absoluto de la escala de Kelvin (ni los pingüinos celebrarían); el aire se hizo más pesado, casi irrespirable; y una corriente eléctrica se apoderada del ambiente.

Kate miró a Rose y luego a Albus. Ambos se sostenían la mirada fijamente, solo que en la de él se veía más pesadez. De hecho, él era el que emanaba esa corriente eléctrica que hacía palpable la tensión del lugar.

-¿Me he perdido de algo? –preguntó la chica, confundida.

-Creí que estaba vacío. Lo siento –de repente, pareció despertar de su estado de odio a Rose y miró a Kate-. Lo-lo siento –dijo balbuceando y cerró la puerta con agresividad.

-Eso fue… extraño –concluyó Kate, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Han discutido? –inquirió y agrandó los ojos como platos-. Rose, te conozco y creo que… Vale, tu mirada lo dice todo –volteó los ojos-. ¡Le contaste lo de Julie!

Cuando Kate encontraba una acción o actitud reprochable de su amiga, seguía una serie de pasos que Rose ya los tenía memorizados: volteaba los ojos, decía explícitamente lo que de la había hecho, luego continuaba a hacerle una serie de preguntas acusadoras, para continuar con un suspiro que claramente significaba "no sé cómo no lo pude ver antes"; y con unas escuetas palabras, le reprochaba su actitud o acción.

Mientras hacía esto, Rose recitaba lo que haría. Temiendo que llegara al paso final.

-¿Y bien, cómo fue todo? –preguntó, con una pizca de curiosidad escapándose de su voz.

-No muy bien.

-Claramente –señaló la puerta-. Aparentemente también le dio algo conmigo, porque me miraba raro y no podía hablar de corrido.

La imagen de Albus observándola con dolor y enojo cuando prácticamente le vomitó en la cara que su novia le engañaba vilmente, vino a su memoria como si hubiera ocurrido… dos semanas atrás. Bueno, fue hace dos semanas. Y habían sido dos semanas donde solo vio a Albus una vez después del incidente y ni siquiera la saludó o le dirigió la palabra. De hecho, se rió cuando tropezó con el paragüero de la Madriguera y estuvo conversando toda la tarde con Lucy, la prima arribista, egocéntrica y odiosa.

Pero lo que realmente hizo que Rose cayera de su nube de felicidad fue otro detalle. Un detalle específicamente relacionado con Albus, y Goliat y la fatídica fiesta del ministerio.

-¿Pasó algo más?... Tu cara lo dice todo. Vale, ¿qué más ocurrió?

La mentira corría en sus venas. Vamos, que Rose hasta comía y respiraba mentiras. Mentía para quedar bien con los profesores, para no despertar sospechas con su amiga, para animar al equipo de quidditch, para obtener mejores calificaciones (aunque esto lo hacía poco, ya que, aunque no lo crean, nuestra protagonista tiene un poco de integridad académica), para seguir la vida tal como ella lo planeaba.

-Tal vez le dije algo más.

-¿Algo más?

-Un insignificante, pequeño, diminuto, inofensivo… _detalle_.

-¿Qué?

-¿Si te digo que el vocalista de Los Patronus están en la estación y los puedes ver a través de la ventana, te hará olvidar esta conversación?

-¿Tú qué crees? –alzó una ceja-. Rose, ¿qué le dijiste a Albus?

Sin embargo, esta vez no podía mentir. No podía ocultar la verdad; porque inconcientemente se revelaba en su mirada, en su expresión, en la sudoración excesiva (y asquerosa) de sus manos.

-Le mencioné que… -y lo siguiente lo dijo en un susurro muy bajito.

-No tengo un encantamiento que me dejé oír las hormigas. Dilo más alto.

Rose no podía mentirle a Kate.

-Le dije a Albus que debía buscarse a alguien mejor… Que debía tomarte en cuenta a ti, porque has estado enamorada de él desde hacía muchísimo tiempo –confesó, con la garganta oprimida y la respiración descontrolada-. Te juro que no quise hacerlo adrede, fue… fue una estupidez. Estaba enojada y un poco ebria. Había tenido una noche horrible y exploté con él –las palabras salín prácticamente solas de su boca-. Le dije lo de Goliat de la peor manera y empecé a hablar cosas sin sentido… Fue un error. Uno tremendo. Y me siento tan culpable por dejar al descubierto tus sentimientos y… Lo siento mucho, Kate.

La chica simplemente la miró, sin decir nada.

-De verdad lo lamento.

Esperó a que Kate le dijera algo. Incluso que se le lanzara a abofetearla y morderle el brazo, en una pelea femenina memorable.

No obstante, Rose se quedó esperando escenarios que nunca llegaron; ya que Kate tomó su baúl, aún en el suelo, y abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Rose-. ¡Te dije que lo sentía!

Kate murmuró algo, pero Rose no la escuchó.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Como si eso sirviera de mucho –repitió, girándose con brusquedad. Rose se quedó helada. Nunca había visto a Kate enojada-. He tenido que soportar todos tus defectos estos años sin quejarme mayormente por ellos. Nunca te he hecho cambiar, aunque te he dicho que deberías. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres mi amiga y te quiero tal como eres, incluido todo lo malo de ti. Pero… -cerró los ojos varias veces y lágrimas empezaron a parecer-, pero cuando te pido que hagas algo por mí…

-No quise-

-Siempre es sobre ti, Rose –le cortó-. Que tus problemas, tus líos familiares, planear estupideces para el novio de tu prima, acompañarte en tus escapadas a Hogsmeade, tu enfermiza rivalidad con Malfoy… ¿Y yo, qué? –cruzó la puerta, y volvió a girar para encararla-. Solo te pedí que no le dijeras nada a Albus ni hicieras nada al respecto.

-Kate, yo…

-¿Tú qué?

-Yo lo siento –explotó, llorando.

-Tu mejor amiga no te dejó en ridículo con el chico que te gusta –extendió un brazo-. No sabes lo que se siente –y cerró la puerta.

Se quedó observando la puerta durante un tiempo indefinido, el suficiente para que algunos curiosos se quedaran observándola desde el pasillo.

Rose se dio media vuelta, maldiciendo las ventanas de las puertas y se limpió las lágrimas. Normalmente le importaría un rábano (¿o era un pepino, un bledo o una cebolla?) lo que la gente pensara de ella, pero que la vieran llorar... No, nunca. No quería que la vieran hecha un desastre. Porque así es como se sentía Rose: un huracán había entrado en su vida y la dio vuelta.

-¿Rosie? ¿Eres tú?

-Obviamente que sí. Su pelo es inconfundible.

¿Por qué justo en el momento en que quería estar sola y controlar sus emociones, tenía que aparecer alguien? No, no alguien. Sino dos personas.

-Hola, Lorcan, Lyssander –volteó y les sonrió. Merlín, como le costaba fingir una sonrisa.

-¿Te importa si vamos contigo a Hogwarts? –preguntó el gemelo que vestía un abrigo gris y bufanda negra.

-Qué va, si aquí hay más gente que en un carnaval –contestó el otro. Lorcan, por supuesto. Además de vestir ropa menos adulta que su hermano, hablaba con muchísima más soltura-. Ayúdame con esto, Lyssie.

-Er… -Rose asintió-. Vale, te ayudo –dejaron el baúl de Lorcan junto al de Rose-. Felices fiestas.

-Sí, felices fiestas –Lorcan le sonrió-. Hubiéramos querido ir al almuerzo en la casa de tus abuelos, pero tuvimos que acompañar a mamá a Latinoamérica. Ni te imaginas el calor que hace allá. ¡Están en verano, Rosie! –tomó el baúl de Lyssander-. Oye, ayúdame con lo tuyo, que no haré todo el trabajo por ti… Y es raro ver la navidad sin nieve… ¿Acaso eres una niña, Lyssie? Vamos, que no es mi culpa que lleves tantas cosas… En fin. Lo pasamos bien, aunque hubiera sido genial tener una navidad clásica londinense en…

Lyssander volteaba los ojos ante el interminable discurso de su hermano, pero a Rose le sacó una genuina sonrisa.

Los gemelos Scamander eran así: Lorcan hablaba hasta por los codos, y Lyssander era muy reservado. Mientras que el primero era muy sociable, deportista (era golpeador del equipo de quidditch de la casa de los leones) y desbordaba un radio de kilómetros de encanto; el segundo tenía pocos amigos, aborrecía el quidditch y, aunque simpático, solo se desenvolvía bien con las personas que conocía.

Aún así, ambos le caían muy bien a Rose. Había compartido mucho con ellos en la infancia, ya que la señora Scamander era amiga de sus padres. Gracias a Lorcan descubrió que su posición favorita en el quidditch era la de cazadora y Lyssander fue el primero que le enseñó a hacer un hechizo, lo que tuvo como consecuencia otro de los retos monumentales de su madre por uso indebido de la magia (tan solo tenía ocho años).

-No se perdieron de mucho –dijo Rose, sentándose.

-¿En serio? –Lorcan la imitó, colocándose a su lado-. Nos encontramos con los Potter al llegar. Lily me dijo que fueron las peores fiestas de su vida. Y aparentemente, corre el rumor que Nott y ella ya no están juntos.

-¿Tan solo llevamos quince minutos en el tren y ya estás al tanto de los rumores? –preguntó Lyssander, impresionado.

-Hay una diferencia entre ser tú y ser yo, Lyssie –chasqueó la lengua-. Como por ejemplo, ¿sabías que este es el último semestre de Binns?

Se decía que contratarían un profesor suplente para el siguiente año, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que Binns era una fantasma y no tendría ninguna explicación física como para dejar de impartir clases. Tampoco tenía familia viva para requerir más tiempo fuera de la escuela, porque de seguro tenía un grupo de fantasmas amigos a los que consideraba una.

-Oye, Rosie –la aludida miró al frente, encontrándose con la mirada escrutadora de Lyssander-. ¿Estás bien? Tus ojos están rojos. ¿Estabas llorando?

-No –contestó, volteando el rostro hacia la ventana y apoyó la frente en ella mientras el tren empezó a moverse.

El viaje se le hizo eterno. Tal vez porque Lorcan no se quedaba en silencio en ningún momento o le dolía la cabeza, pero estaba impaciente por salir del tren y respirar aire fresco.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, divisó a un grupo de compañeros de su casa y se disculpó con los gemelos.

-Hola –saludó a todos, luego de desearse felices fiestas-. ¿No han visto a Kate?

-No. ¿Acaso le ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó Thomas Roswell, mientras abría la puerta del carruaje.

-No, no. Es que no me he venido con ella, eso es todo –miró hacia todos lados, pero no pudo verla. Aunque sería difícil que lo hiciera, puesto que más de la mitad de Hogwarts tenía pelo oscuro y liso-. Quería saber dónde estaba.

-La verás en el castillo. ¿Subes?

-Claro, claro –dio una última mirada y sin éxito, entró.

Tal como dijo Thomas Roswell, vio a Kate en el castillo.

Su amiga se encontraba ordenando su baúl cuando Rose llegó a la habitación de las chicas de sexto año de Ravenclaw.

-Pensé que no ibas a elegir esa cama –dijo Rose, sentándose en la suya.

-Ha sido mi cama todo este año. El hecho que esté junto a la tuya, es una mala casualidad –le respondió, con sorna-. Al menos el siguiente curso podré elegir otra. Preferentemente lejos de la tuya –sentenció, dándole la espalda-. ¡Me encanta tu nueva varita, Adeline!

Kate tenía razón de estar enojada con ella. No lo admitiría sino fuera verdad, porque había casos como su escena con Lily en la que ni siquiera haría el intento de justificar su actitud. Ella le había hecho un favor alejándola de Nott y su pandilla de serpientes venenosas. Incluso con Albus, que estaría mucho mejor sin Goliat riéndose en su cara. Si embargo, con Kate era distinto. Sí, la había dejado en ridículo. Era una bocona, eso estaba claro. Pero que la ignorara por Adeline McVicar, la superficial y extremadamente quejica McVicar, era… era humillante.

¡Se había disculpado! ¿Qué más quería? ¿Sacarse la ropa y correr desnuda por el andén para quedar más en ridículo que ella? ¿Desmemorizar a Albus? No, aunque podría averiguar cómo desmemorizar personas y sería interesante aprenderlo; no, no, no.

Se fue del cuarto echando casi literalmente humo por las orejas de la rabia.

¿Cuánto iba a demorarse Kate en disculparla y aceptar que había cometido un error? Ni que fuera la peor persona del mundo.

-Y una mierda –dijo al atravesar la salida de la sala común.

-No deberías decir esas cosas –le reprochó el pomo de la puerta-. Las personas de mente superior siempre pueden encontrar una palabra más adecuada para referirse a una situación, persona o sentimiento.

-Me pregunto a quién mierda se le ocurrió crear una mierda de pomo que hablara tanta mierda para que cuidara la entrada de la mierda de sala común –sonrió y se encogió de hombros-. ¿Te gustó mi muestra de vocabulario adecuado?

-¡Oh, esta juventud tan grosera!

Se fue divirtiéndose ante las palabras de espanto del pomo. Anotaría un recordatorio mental para disculparse con él luego, ya que no quería que le hiciera una pregunta sin respuesta y no la dejara entrar. Había sido divertido reírse a costas de él, pero su enojo no tenía por qué causarle problemas en el futuro cercano.

Al saltar a una de las escaleras que se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo, vio una figura alta y de pelo platinado caminando adelante.

-¡Hey, Malfoy!

Al notar que él no la oía o no le hacía caso, empezó a bajar los escalones de dos en dos.

-¡Malfoy!

Él seguía caminando y atravesó el vestíbulo, siguiendo por el pasillo que conectaba las aulas del piso inferior con el jardín interior del castillo.

Rose empezó a correr, gritando de vez en cuando su apellido.

-¡Joder, nadie me ignora! –aumentó la velocidad y logró alcanzarlo, chocando con él y terminando ambos en el suelo-. Sé que no sabes mucho de cortesía, pero cuando alguien te llama, le haces caso, ¿sabes?

Se puso de pie, orgullosa con su pequeña victoria de persecución, y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo; pero Malfoy se levantó solo.

-¿Qué haces, Weasley?

-¿No es obvio? Te estaba llamando, pedazo de estupidez.

-Lo sé, pero por qué.

-Bueno, porque… Oye, ¿me has dicho Weasley? –preguntó, atónita.

-Ese es tu apellido, ¿no?

-Sí, pero últimamente me has llamado por mi nombre de pila. No es que no me guste, pero es… raro –sentenció, exhalando aire con lentitud.

Malfoy se arregló la túnica, alisando los pliegues como consecuencia de la caída.

-¿Y bien, por qué me buscabas?

-Er…

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que sus últimos días habían sido más oscuros y penosos que el agua de un pantano, y que el único pensamiento positivo que alejaba la miseria de su vida era la cercanía de sus cuerpos minutos previos al comienzo del desastre? ¿Y que al verlo sintió el incontrolable impulso de estar con él?

-¿A qué viniste? –dijo, esta vez cabreado. Rose todavía seguía sin contestar-. Bien, entonces no me hagas perder mi tiempo.

Volvió a caminar.

-¿Malfoy, qué mierda haces? –Rose se quedó en su lugar, pero no habló más fuerte. El lugar estaba vacío y sus palabras retumbaron-. Tú eres el que se comporta todo ligero y simpático conmigo, mientras que yo soy la amargada que dice frases ácidas y cortantes. Así funciona la dinámica de nuestra rivalidad.

Cuando se giró, Rose se quedó inmóvil y sin ninguna palabra mordaz para continuar otro capítulo de la guerra Malfoy vs. Weasley.

-Creo que esos tiempos han acabado, Weasley –dijo, con la misma cara con la que alguien olía mierda-. No quiero ser simpático ni ligero con una fulana como tú.

-¿Fulana? -inquirió, incrédula.

-Podría llamarte de otras maneras, pero no quiero rebajarme a tu nivel –explicó, y se le acercó. Con cada paso que daba, más frialdad y disgusto se asomaban por su rostro-. Gracias a ti, Nott discutió con Lily y rompieron. Ahora mi amigo está al borde del suicidio o de ligar con cualquier perdedora para lidiar con el mal rato.

Rose hizo una mueca y movió ligeramente la cabeza:

-Mark merecía saber la verdad de su novia. Solo alenté la honestidad en su relación.

-Lo único que lograste es dejar a dos personas destruidas.

Odiaba que fuera un poco más alto que ella. Rose no era baja, miraba hacia abajo a casi la mayoría de mujeres de Hogwarts y muchas veces se quejaba que algunos chicos fueran tan bajos; pero tener que levantar levemente el rostro para tener que enfrentar a Malfoy, era un poco molesto.

-Pensé que eras una buena persona. Que en el fondo debías ser… alguien que valía la pena –la miró desde los pies a la cabeza. Rose tembló ligeramente, recordando la fiesta del ministerio y que él había hecho lo mismo-. Pero lo único que veo ahora es una amargada, paranoica, loca, casi sicótica… ¿Cómo es que se le llama? –puso una mano bajo su mentón, pensativo-. Ah, sí. Una _perra_ sicótica. Así que, desde ahora en adelante, quiero que te alejes de mi amigo y de mí.

-No tienes ningún derecho a decir que no valgo la pena.

-Durante seis años me he dado cuenta que no, así que creo que puedo.

-Tú fuiste el primero en iniciar todo esto –movió los brazos y retrocedió un paso-. Jamás te hice pensar que era una buena persona.

Malfoy lanzó una breve y sarcástica risa.

-Por eso mismo las cosas han cambiado –esbozó una sonrisa-. Tú eres la amargada que pierde el tiempo tratando de ganarme en competencias y retos infantiles, mientras que yo te ignoro y no lucho por causas perdidas.

La miraba con pena, con asco, con diversión, con ironía y sarcasmo, como si ella fuera un chiste de mal gusto.

Se fue, dejándola con única compañía el eco de sus pisadas alejarse y un dolor palpitante en su pecho, como si algo se hubiera quebrado en mil pedazos.

Rose se sintió pequeñísima en medio de las imponentes paredes, insignificante ante la elaborada arquitectura de los pilares, diminuta junto a los retratos e inexistente para las cientos de personas y criaturas que habitaban el castillo.

Por primera vez, Rose entendía el significado de la frase "el karma es una perra".

* * *

**N/A: Capítulo de longitud normal (lo del pasado fue una anormalidad, porque fue kilométrico). Y capítulo... muy intenso, ¿no? Kate ya sabe lo que ha hecho Rose y no la quiere ver ni en pintura, mientras que Malfoy también la mandó a volar. No era difícil de adivinar, en todo caso. Después del capítulo anterior, todavía quedaba más drama para nuestra protagonista.  
**

**Espero que el capítulo no haya quedadp muy angst ni dramático. En toda comedia (o intento de) tiene que haber un punto más dramático y esclarecedor, pero eso no quiere decir que eso se transforme en uno de esos emo!fics para cortarse las venas. He tratado de balancear la tragedia de Rose con los tintes humorísticos usuales.**

**Pequeño dato: la introducción de los gemelos Scamander no ha sido porque sí ;).**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! El correo se me ha llenado con alertas de sus reviews, los cuales me han dejado atónitas por el número y el contenido. Aparentemente, hay un bloque Team Rose y otro Team Lily Luna xD.**

**Trataré de actualizar para la semana entre navidad y año nuevo (que para antes de navidad lo veo bien difícil que pueda escribir algo).**

**¡Un besote, chau!  
**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17:** La vampiro, el suicida, la muda, el obsesivo, y la que escucha voces en su cabeza

Thomas Roswell se sentó al frente de ella.

-Estás algo… –dijo, mirando hacia ambos lados de la chica-, sola.

-No, tengo a mis amigos imaginarios. ¿Te los presento? –señaló a su izquierda, sonriendo exageradamente-. Ésta se llama Cathy. A mi derecha se encuentra Alby Sevy con Lilith. Y atragantándose con un pedazo de pollo es Scorpy.

-Er… ¿Debería seguirte la corriente? –preguntó, obviamente incómodo.

Rose bufó y negó con la cabeza. Se sirvió más zumo de calabaza, acabando con el contenido del jarro. Y hablando de acabar, una nueva duda existencial en su patética vida: ¿acaso la soledad la hacía devorar todo a su paso? Roswell miró que no había comida en el lugar donde estaban sentados, y tuvo que pedirle a una chica de segundo año que le alcanzara una bandeja con patatas asadas.

-No ha sido mi día –añadió, lamiendo una pequeña gota de estofado que quedaba en la cuchara.

-Últimamente no te juntas con Kate –inevitablemente, Rose miró hacia el otro extremo de la mesa. Kate se levantaba con su nuevo grupito de amigas lideradas con McVicar-. ¿Discutieron?

Habían transcurrido casi dos semanas desde que ya no hablaban. Doce días, exactamente. Doce días en los que Kate no la saludaba en las mañanas y desayunaba antes o después que ella; doscientos ochenta y ocho horas en las que no se habían sentado en ninguna clase juntas y Rose debía compartir lugar con Dan Fawcett, un psicópata que creía que contarle sobre cómo torturaba escarabajos y les cortaba la cola a escregutos de cola explosiva, era una táctica de flirteo exitosa; diecisiete mil doscientos ochenta minutos en los que Rose era tan popular como un par de calcetines malolientes.

-_¿Ni siquiera puedes lamentarte por mi indiferencia y ya empiezas a referirte solo de ti?_ –Rose abrió los ojos como platos y miró hacia donde estuvoKate. Exacto, estuvo. Ella se había ido-._ Eres una egocéntrica empedernida._

Si Kate no estaba a su lado ni se encontraba en ninguna parte del Gran Comedor, ¿por qué escuchaba su voz?

Asumiendo por la invariación en el semblante de Roswell, él no había oído nada.

-Le hice algo muy malo –contestó, aún asustada por la voz.

-Nada puede ser tan malo. En especial cuando tienen una sólida amistad –dijo el chico, animándola con una sonrisa-. De seguro lo solucionarán pronto.

En aquel momento, detrás de Roswell apareció la figura de Malfoy. Se encaminaba a la salida, seguido de Mark y Zabini.

Lo miró por un tiempo prolongado, como si la vista de su espalda tuviera algún imán de atención. Pero más que vergüenza por encontrarse a sí misma observando fijamente a Malfoy; sentía vergüenza por aceptar que él le dijera todo aquello en su último encuentro, sin replicar ni ponerlo en su lugar, y aún más al darse cuenta que sentía pena por sus palabras más que rabia.

Su mirada se desvió nuevamente a su compañero y un extraño hormigueo le recorrió la cara. Ver a Malfoy la afectaba más de lo esperado.

-No estoy tan segura de ello –dijo, antes que llegara el grupo de amigos de Roswell-. Tengo que terminar unos deberes. Nos vemos luego –se despidió sin su alegría o sarcasmo usual que acompañaba su voz.

Aunque nadie lo hubiera creído hacía dos semanas atrás, ahora que Rose no tenía a su mejor amiga ni a Albus en buenas relaciones con ella, la biblioteca se había convertido en prácticamente su hogar. Tenía muchas horas libres en las que, sin ninguna otra distracción disponible, se dedicaba a hacer los deberes, estudiar y hasta leer libros complementarios a los usados en cada asignatura.

Sí, Rose se estaba convirtiendo en una Ravenclaw hecha y derecha; porque disfrutaba leyendo y haciendo resúmenes con excesiva materia, aprendiéndose más hechizos y pociones de lo que fueran a preguntar en los pedidos por los profesores.

No obstante, ahora nuestra protagonista no se dirigía al santuario águila del castillo. La nueva vida social de Rose se componía de cuatro elementos principales: asistir a clases, tardes de diversión en la biblioteca con sus amigos libros y pergaminos, entrenamientos de quidditch (próximamente, ya que todavía no se fijaba la fecha del partido con Gryffindor); y terapia.

Cuando llegó al corredor de la consulta de Taft, vio que en las bancas dispuestas frente a ésta, se encontraban cuatro personas.

Disminuyó el paso y se quedó helada. ¡Nadie sabía que tenía terapia! Ahora lo sabrían, y estos cuatro chicos lo dirían a sus amigos y dentro de poco todo Hogwarts se enterará.

-_¿Acaso soy nadie?_

Kate sabe, pensó con un escalofrío. Pero ella era su amiga, no Hogwarts completo.

No tenía nada de malo ir a terapia; solo la gente obtusa de mente podía creer que la ayuda de especialistas podía mejorar la manera de vivir de algunas personas. Sin embargo, no estaban en el mundo muggle. En Hogwarts, ir a terapia era un suicidio social. Además que muchos se apartaban creyendo que tenías peste negra, te molestaban con Taft. "¿Acaso una persona contratada por la escuela es la única que puede escuchar tus problemas? Tal vez sea porque nadie te quiere", decían muchos. "Eso le pasa a la gente fea. Si nadie quiere follar contigo, es porque nadie te desea. Punto.", dijo una vez Goliat. "¿Así que vas a terapia, Goliat?", le preguntó, riéndose con Kate.

-_Eres un poco cínica. Proclamas que te importa un pimiento lo que el resto piense de ti, pero te escondes para pertenecer a los demás._

¿Por qué escuchaba voces inexistentes?

Sus pies le gritaban que saliera corriendo, que reservara otra hora con Taft para otro día.

-_Cobarde. Cobarde, cínica, y egocéntrica._

¡Ella no era cobarde!

Rose respiró profundo y le hizo caso omiso a las ganas de salir huyendo como cual alma perseguida por el demonio. Caminó hasta llegar a las bancas dispuestas para esperar la cita, y ocho pares de ojos se voltearon a mirarla. Siete, en realidad. Un chico tenía un parche en uno.

Realmente no tengo nada que perder, se dijo mientras se sentaba, ni las burlas de toda la escuela me harían sentir peor de lo que estoy.

-¿Por qué vienes aquí?

Miró a la chica sentada al frente de ella. Nunca la había visto, lo cual era extraño, porque solía reconocer al menos las caras de todos los estudiantes. Pero al percatarse de su extrema palidez y de la manera en que se escondía de los débiles rayos de sol invernal que se colaban por la ventana, concluyó que seguramente nunca le había visto la cara.

-Vengo a terapia –dijo, en un tono que recalcaba lo evidente de su afirmación.

-Ah, es que nunca te había visto por aquí –asintió lentamente-. ¿Rose Weasley, no?

-Sí… ¿Y tú eres…?

-Jessica Chambers, Slytherin. Quince años. Pelo castaño claro, pero teñido con tintura negra. Ojos azules con lentillas negras. Estudiante de rendimiento sobre el promedio, con grandes aptitudes para Encantamientos y Pociones. Mide un metro y cincuenta y cinco centímetros de estatura. Su comida favorita es el pudín de chocolate y la carne asada, sin cocer completamente –respondió el chico junto a Rose.

-¿Pero qué…? –Rose lo miró espantada y se deslizó en la banca, alejándose de él-. ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

El que contestó, fue el chico del parche en el ojo izquierdo:

-Él es John Radulf –lo señaló con un discreto movimiento de barbilla-. Sufre de trastorno maniaco obsesivo compulsivo.

-¿No son esos los pirados que tienen una fijación y hacen de todo para que lo relacionado con ella se cumpla como ellos quieren?

-¡No, no, no! –Radulf saltó, enojado-. Una persona que sufre de Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo, más conocido como TOC, es el que posee ideas que se transforman en obsesiones y estas obsesiones…

-Sí, John –le cortó el chico del parche-. Creo que Weasley lo entendió.

-¿Y qué obsesión tienes? ¿Conocer cada dato de cada persona en el castillo? –él asintió. Rose chasqueó la lengua, entusiasmada-. ¿Eso quiere decir que puedes decir datos sobre mí?

-Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw. Dieciséis años. Pelo rizado y pelirrojo; mide un metro y setenta centímetros. Estudiante sobre el promedio, obteniendo altas calificaciones en todas las asignaturas cursadas. Cazadora y capitana del equipo de quidditch de su casa. Tiene grandes probabilidades de llevar a su equipo a la victoria en la final con Gryffindor –recitó en modo automático, mientras Rose asentía, maravillada-. Grandes aptitudes para Transformaciones y Runas Antiguas. Primogénita de los héroes de la segunda guerra, Ron y Hermione Weasley. Su comida favorita es la pizza. Altamente competitiva, demuestra una predisposición a la obsesión de ganar-

-Vale, vale. Ya es mucho –lo interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño.

_-Obsesión de ganar en las cosas más inútiles y sin sentido. ¿No, querida prima? _–preguntó con una voz melosa igual a la de Lily-. _Ganar a toda costa. ¿Contenta de quitarme a Mark?_

Primero Kate, ahora Lily. ¿Acaso tenía algún disco con las voces de todo el mundo? Y con frases pregrabadas, eficaces en hacerla desear que la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó, al chico del parche.

-Marcus Fletwock, Hufflepuff –se señaló con el dedo índice el parche-. Tengo cierto tipo de amor por el peligro y las acciones suicidas.

-Oh –no sabía qué decirle. ¿Genial?-. ¿Y ella? –miró a la chica apartada en la banca más lejana del grupo.

-Sé que se llama Camille y es Ravenclaw.

-La he visto. Va en tercer año –dijo Rose.

-Pero no sé nada más. Siempre está callada.

Nunca había visto a esa chica acompañada de alguien. Solía estar sola en la sala común, leyendo o jugando ajedrez (ella contra ella misma, una gran diversidad de competidores en sus partidas).

Rose se preguntó por qué alguien no hablaría y optara por una vida más bien solitaria. Entendía que muchos momentos uno quería estar sin compañía, pero que se resignaran a ese estilo de vida le parecía muy extraño.

-Oye, Weasley –Chambers se inclinó, casi dejando que el sol le llegara de lleno en la cara. Esto reveló el aspecto cetrino de su piel, y sus facciones delicadas y muy femeninas-, ¿qué haces para tener una piel tan blanca?

Felicidades, esta es la pregunta ganadora del primer lugar en el concurso "Preguntas frikis".

-Er, no sé. Siempre he sido pálida… Heredé la pigmentación de mi papá. Una pelirroja morocha no se vería bien –se alzó de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué responder-. De todos modos, nunca he podido broncearme. Quedo como un cangrejo y cuando me recupero de las quemaduras, soy tan paliducha como siempre.

-Es que se te ve tan atractiva –dijo, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Acaso tiene una fijación con la piel?

-No específicamente –respondió Fletwock con diversión.

-Quiero convertirme en vampiro –explicó, con voz misteriosa-. Aún no he podido encontrar a uno que me convierta, pero me estoy preparando para ello. He leído mucho sobre su fisiología y comportamiento.

-¿Vampiro? –interrogó, incrédula-. ¿Por eso no te expones al sol?

-Hace siete años que no he expuesto ningún centímetro de mi piel al sol –asintió, orgullosa-. También he estado habituándome a ingerir sangre. Por eso no me gusta la carne cocida completamente. La que está a la mitad, tiene más sangre.

Nuestra protagonista simplemente sonrió, un poco incómoda.

La primera vez que Rose se encontraba con los pacientes de "Amor y paz" Taft, era con el obsesivo compulsivo que se sabía la vida de todo Hogwarts, la muda, el suicida y la chica vampiro. Una buena impresión, ¿no? Y ella creía que tenía problemas graves. Al lado de ese grupo, ella era la reina de la normalidad.

-Oh, genial –miró su reloj de pulsera. Taft llevaba tan solo cinco minutos de retraso en su cita-. ¿Y hay alguien adentro? ¿Taft se demorará mucho? –¡porque quiero escapar de aquí!, gritó en su interior.

-Depende del paciente –dijo la chica vampiro.

-Ah…

Cruzó las piernas y empezó a mover el pie frenéticamente, mientras miraba a cada uno: la chica vampiro volvió a ocultarse en las sombras, Radulf recitaba sin emitir sonido y sin detenerse algo inaudible para Rose (y que tampoco quería escuchar), la chica Ravenclaw miraba hacia un punto del horizonte sin expresión descifrable, y el suicida empezaba a tronar sus dedos. Una y otra vez.

Histérica ante la compañía y la agonía de la espera que se le avecinaba, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la pared con un gran tablero de anuncios y bajo éste, un mueble que contenía miles de panfletos y trípticos apilados ordenadamente.

En uno de los carteles del tablero se leía:

'_CAMPAMENTO MENTES ILUMINADAS_

_¿Cansado que nadie entienda tus grandes ideas y te tilden de loco? ¿Solo tu conciencia es la que escucha tus teorías sobre la creación del mundo y el sentido de nuestra vida? ¿Nadie más comparte tu visión de mundo y te sientes frustrado?_

_Pues, éste es tu lugar. No te preocupes, que en nuestro campamento encontrarás personas y un ambiente que recibirá con los brazos abiertos tus innovadoras ideas._

_Catorce días de entendimiento y propuestas interesantes, que abrirán aún más sus mentes._

_Comunicarse con la directora del Departamento de Mente y Relaciones Humanas, extensión del área social del hospital San Mungo._

_Atte.,_

_Sra. Elizabeth Loveless.'_

En letra pequeña, en la parte inferior rezaba:

'_Según el nuevo decreto 122 del artículo 89-9076 del código de salud mágica, la desmemorización y lavado de cerebro tiene un recargo del 35% al pagar a través de lechuza.'_

Rose, confundida y un poco asustada por la última parte del cartel, prefirió leer uno de los panfletos en el mueble. Tomó el que estaba sobre todos y en el centro, que destacaba por los bordes de colores que cambiaban (rojo, luego naranjo, después llegaba a ser verde, y así, hasta ser un arco iris).

'_Si sufres alguno de estos síntomas, te recomendamos tomar los trípticos recomendados, que te darán información y consejos para que tu terapeuta realice un tratamiento más efectivo, ya que estarás conciente de tus problemas:'._

-Vale, esto es muchísimo más cuerdo e interesante –murmuró, bajando la mirada a la siguiente parte.

'_1) Si es usted obsesivo-compulsivo, le sugerimos que tome repetidamente los trípticos de color rosa (rosa perla, no rosa mosqueta)._

_2) Si sufre de múltiples personalidades, le recomendamos que lea los trípticos de color azul, rojo, rosa, y el verde (si lo desea, también el amarillo)._

_3) Si cree que sufre depresión, le sugerimos que no haga nada, puesto que no importa qué trípticos lea o cuánta ayuda busque, nadie le ayudara a revertir su __lamentable situación._

_4) __Si tiene alucinaciones, tome el gran panfleto brillante que solo usted (y solamente usted) ve._

_5) Si sufre de esquizofrenia, escuche atentamente la voz interior que le dirá qué tríptico leer.'_

-_En tu lugar, elegiría todos_ –la risa de Albus retumbó en su cabeza. Rose soltó el panfleto, aterrada-. _Por cierto, ¿hay un tratamiento para las personas demasiado honestas? Porque está bien decir la verdad, pero sin atacar intencionalmente._

En comparación con las voces anteriores, la de Albus era la menos hiriente de todas.

-_Al menos me lo dices. Eso ya es un paso. Pensé que te reirías a mis espaldas de mí…_

-Nunca hablo mal a tus espaldas –susurró.

-_¿En serio? No sé si confiar en ti. Hablas mal de todos a sus espaldas: de tus padres, de nuestros primos, de tu hermano, de Malfoy, los Slytherin, los que te caen mal, los profesores. La única excepción es Kate, pero no de eso no estoy seguro. ¿Seguro que no te has reído a mis espaldas?_

-Sí.

-_¡Mentirosa! Siempre te burlas de lo despistado que soy y de cómo me encanta ganar la atención de las chicas –_espetó, severamente-. _Pues, te tengo una noticia: no eres la única. Todos comentamos lo testaruda e ida de olla que eres. Toda la inteligencia, parece que la tienes en el área académica; porque en el resto de ámbitos de la vida, eres una… ¿cómo es? Oh, PERDEDORA._

Perdedora. Esa palabra le daba escalofríos.

De repente, escuchó una risita y miró a los pacientes de Taft. La chica vampiro la miraba con interés, mientras que los demás seguían en su propio mundo.

-No te preocupes. También hablo en voz alta.

-¿En serio? –se acercó a ella, aliviada de no ser considerada una loca. Es cierto que en aquel lugar nada podía ser considerado una locura, pero de todas formas, el rubor de sus mejillas comenzó a descender cuando Chambers le contaba que solía mantener conversaciones todo el tiempo-. ¿Escuchas las voces de las personas a las que has dañado con tus malas decisiones y actitud, recriminarte todos tus defectos y debilidades?

-No, hablo conmigo misma –Chambers se movió en su asiento-. Merlín, tú sí que eres rara.

Que una friki como ella le dijera que era una rara, fue peor que alguien le quitara la quaffle y se la refregara en la nariz.

Mientras Rose se lanzaba en un acantilado creado en su trastornada mente, la puerta de la consulta se abrió y apareció la doctora Taft.

-Nos vemos, Laurentia. Espero que pongas en práctica los ejercicios que te di –se despidió amablemente de la chica que también salía de la consulta.

Laurentia McCarthy cursaba cuarto año, y era el arma secreta del equipo de quidditch Gryffindor: tan corpulenta como un peleador de zumo, no tenía miedo a abalanzarse sobre el oponente e imposibilitarlo de tomar la quaffle o la snitch. La golpeadora más temida de todos los tiempos. Su historial de dos años contenía a tres personas enfermería con fracturas graves, dos con golpes severos, y diez personas con lesiones menores. Ah, y agredir verbalmente (y casi físicamente) al arbitro en la temporada anterior.

-Contar hasta cien. Lo sé –cerró los ojos y alzó los brazos, cerrando las manos-. Uno, estoy calmada; dos, no dejaré que ideas negativas disturben la armonía de mi espíritu…

-Muy bien –la felicitó Taft, y la chica se fue-. Lamento mucho la tardanza. Fue una sesión más larga de lo usual –se disculpó hacia el grupo-. John, hoy no te toca terapia. Es la siguiente semana.

-Pero es que no me he sentido bien, señorita Taft. He olvidado el apellido de soltera de las madres de dos compañeros y-

-¿Y de qué hemos conversado? –preguntó, con la dulzura con la que una madre reprende con cariño a un hijo pequeño.

-Que debo tranquilizarme y preguntar lo que he olvidado –respondió, desanimado.

-Exacto –le apremió, con una sonrisa-. Marcus, ya he hablado con el profesor Longbottom. No te castigara a cambio que prometas alejarte de las plantas carnívoras.

-No introducir más mi cabeza en la boca de las plantas. No hay diversión en este mundo –se quejó, tomando su mochila y levantándose.

-Bien, entonces es el turno de Jessica.

-Er, no, gracias. Hay mucho sol –apuntó la chica, observando el interior de la consulta-. Para que pueda entrar sin exponerme, debería ser luego de treinta minutos de lanzar un encantamiento bloqueador solar.

-Entonces, ¿luego de Rose? Prometo cerrar las cortinas y hacer el encantamiento ahora mismo –propuso. La chica vampiro asintió-. Rose, entra, por favor –la invitó, dando un paso hacia el lado. Feliz de escapar de los pacientes de Taft, la chica hizo lo que le pidió con más disposición del que hubiera creído tener para ir a terapia.

Al cerrar la puerta, Taft le deseó unas felices fiestas y le ofreció galletas de navidad. Rose vio el plato sobre su escritorio y tomó una, más por cortesía que por apetito. A pesar de tener jengibre en exceso, estaban bastante buenas.

-¿Y la otra chica? ¿Camille? –preguntó, limpiándose las migas de la galleta en el dobladillo de la falda.

-Ella es muy especial. Generalmente suele venir, pero solo tiene terapia los lunes en la tarde.

-¿Viene a sentarse porque se le da la gana?

-Algo así –dijo, revolviendo unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo discutir sobre aquello. Respeto que los mismos pacientes revelen sus trastornos o complejos, pero yo no lo hago. Confidencialidad en este círculo –movió una mano, asimilando la forma circular de la habitación-. Pues, bien. ¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones? ¿Una agradable navidad?

Repentinamente, Rose sintió la necesidad de despojarse de su túnica. Tenía mucho calor.

-_Sí, cuéntale, Rose_ –saltó Lily-._ Cuéntale cómo interviniste en mi relación. De seguro Taft te felicitara por hacer todo lo contrario que te ha aconsejado en estas sesiones._

_-O podrías decirle lo mal amiga que eres –_intervino Kate-. _Dile que no consideras los sentimientos de nadie, incluidos los de tu mejor amiga._

_-Yo voto porque le cuente cómo me demostró que se preocupó más por demostrarme que se reían a mis espaldas, que por preocuparse del impacto de la noticia._

_-Algo mejor, Albus. Que le diga todo –_sugirió Lily.

-_A favor –_dijo Kate.

-_De acuerdo –_secundó la voz de su primo.

-_También yo –_la voz de Mark emergió con fuerza con el eco de las anteriores-. _Nunca me diste una oportunidad para caerte bien. ¿Solo porque soy un par de años mayor que Lily y amiga de Scorpius no merecía tu aprobación?_

Abrió la boca, pero la cerró casi al mismo instante. ¿Verdad o mentira?

-_Dile lo manipuladora, confabuladora, metiche, mentirosa y obsesiva que eres, Rose –_Lily rió.

_-Cobarde, cínica, y altamente egocéntrica. Solo importas tú. En primer lugar tú, tú, tú, tú. Tal vez en decimoctavo esté tu mejor amiga._

_-Hiriente, competitiva, obtusa de mentalidad, y avasalladora. Todo lo haces a tu modo. ¿Qué hay con lo que piensen y sientas los demás? No siempre las cosas tienen que ser a tu manera –_dijo Albus.

Taft se sentó en la acolchada silla cercana al sillón donde ella estaba. Llevaba consigo la carpeta con todo lo que había escrito de ella a lo largo de las sesiones. Al notar que todavía no le respondía, alzó la mirada, expectante.

-La navidad fue… -nuevamente las tres voces empezaron a recitar lo mismo, pero ahora hablaban una encima de la otra. Todos sus defectos mencionados al unísono, confundiéndose y trayendo otros. Más y más defectos-, fue horrible –escupió y expiró con desesperación. Taft tomó una pluma y le preguntó por qué. No se fijó en su expresión ni cómo lo había entonado. ¿Y qué si le pagaban a Taft por oír sus problemas? Era a la única que tenía en la actualidad dispuesta a escucharla-. Hice exactamente lo que no debía… Separé a Mark de Lily…

-Vaya –dejó escapar con sorpresa, y escribió en los papeles de la carpeta-. ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

No solo fue la causante que Mark y Lily rompieran. Le dijo sin tacto a su primo que su novia lo engañaba, traicionó la confianza de su amiga, discutió con sus padres y familia en general, causó que su padre tuviera un altercado con tío Harry. A grandes rasgos eso, porque cada uno de los puntos mencionados tenían una serie de consecuencias propias.

-Desde el inicio tú expresaste tu oposición a que tu prima no estuviera con él y parecías estar estática en aquella posición…

-De hecho, usé su idea de estar más tiempo con él para darle retos y que así se ganara el odio de los Weasley –Rose rió débilmente, recordando sus infantiles intentos-. Todos fueron en vano. El odioso es demasiado encantador.

-Pero lo conseguiste, ¿no? ¿Estás contenta al respecto?

-Supongo que sí. Debería –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-, pero… Pero me he quedado sola. Hice lo que quería y ahora nadie quiere estar conmigo… -su cabeza estaba vacía de las voces recriminadoras. Hasta las voces me abandonan, pensó agriamente mientras miraba el pequeño árbol de navidad junto a la ventana-. Algo debí haber hecho mal, porque… porque mi plan no tuvo los resultados esperados… Nunca planeé estar sola.

Lily no estaría feliz en un inicio por romper con Mark, él tampoco lo estaría. Claramente, Albus estaría lejos de la alegría al saber que Julie Goliat le ponía los cuernos con el tipo con más contenido que un tronco hueco de Hogwarts, Kate se enojaría por no ser ella misma la que le confesara sus sentimientos a Albus… Todo lo planeado era pensando en el futuro lejano, no cercano. No en el periodo de "hagamos como que Rose Weasley es la escoria más grande de este mundo".

-Has mencionado algo interesante: _"debía"_ –dijo, recalcando la última palabra-. Cuando un deber acompaña a un verbo, significa que éste adquiere más un valor social que personal. Se _debe_ hacer esto porque es bien visto, por ejemplo, o, _debo_ sentirme de esta manera porque la sociedad con sus normas implícitas lo dice así –explicó, ajustándose las gafas-. No hay ningún sentimiento malo o bueno, acción mala o buena. Hay acciones, situaciones, sentimientos, pensamientos dañinos, que nos hacen mal. Que nos dañan y dañan a los que nos rodean.

-¿Cómo una enfermedad?

-Exacto. Una que empieza contigo, pero que, sin el tratamiento adecuado, se contagia a tu alrededor… A veces es como un veneno que no sientes, que te produce sensaciones placenteras. En otras sientes culpabilidad, y caes en un círculo interminable de recriminaciones personales. Todas las enfermedades o venenos personales son diferentes.

Se estaba envenenando. Vamos, que debía ser bastante estúpida por envenenarse voluntariamente, ¿no? Porque las consecuencias de sus actos eran bastante obvias. Ella había sido la despreocupada que no vio más allá de los resultados finales, no previendo que todos le darían la espalda.

-_Eso es porque no vales la pena. Nadie pelea por causas perdidas._

La voz de Malfoy se arrastró por todo su cuerpo, produciéndole escalofríos. Y no solo eso, sino que sintió ganas de gritar de frustración al imaginarse los ojos acusadores del rubio y la manera en que sus delgados labios se curvaban en una sonrisa socarrona.

-Yo valgo la pena –susurró, volviendo a centrar su atención en Taft.

Por primera vez, una sesión le había servido de mucho. Se lo atribuía principalmente a su decadente vida social, pero no podía negar que al revelar sus inseguridades respecto a cómo se sentía con haber separado a Mark de Lily, se sentía muchísimo mejor. Como un pájaro libre (sí, se acababa de comparar con un pájaro libre, preferentemente un colibrí porque le parecían lindos).

Todavía intentaba convencerse que estuvo bien lo que hizo. Al menos, en parte. Era lo necesario, era lo que ella pensaba que era lo necesario…

De tarea, Taft le pidió que escribiera en un pergamino su veneno. Palabras al azar, que expresaran qué usaba para sentirse mejor y que finalmente la terminaban dañando.

Al salir, Chambers ya estaba esperando. Tenía puestos unas gafas de sol grandes y tan oscuras, que Rose no podía ver ni siquiera una sobra que indicara dónde estaban sus ojos.

Empezaba a caminar hacia el sector de las escaleras, cuando una mano le tomó el brazo y la hizo girar.

Se trataba de Camille, la Ravenclaw silenciosa.

-Yo también escucho las voces –dijo, con una voz casi fantasmagórica.

Rose tragó saliva y vio a la chica darle la espalda, volviendo a tomar asiento para quedarse a la espera de algo que nadie más que ella sabía.

-_Vale, este lugar me da un poco de miedo –_reconoció Albus.

Se fue de ese lugar con rapidez, esperanzada que Camille no volviera a levantarse y le contara qué le decían las voces. Ya tenía un poco de miedo por caer en la categoría de esquizofrenia leve, pero lidiar con una que más encima parecía disfrutar quedarse fuera de la consulta de "Amor y paz" Taft, era terrorífico.

-_Lo cambiaría por esquizofrenia media, ¿no?_

-Gracias, Kate –dijo sarcásticamente Rose, ganándose unas miradas extrañas por parte de algunos-. ¿Qué? Todos hablamos solos –espetó, amargamente.

-Déjame decirte esto: eres un poco rara. Y que te lo diga un granjero de un retrato, ya es importante –le dijo el hombre del retrato.

Genial. Consecuencia número mil de la fatídica navidad: esquizofrenia severa.

-Mi vida es realmente envidiable –bufó, bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. Tal vez en ese lugar tan silencioso las voces no quisieran hacer acto de aparición.

-Eso es lo que tú crees –dijeron Lily, Albus, y Kate.

Definitivamente… su vida _no_ era envidiable. Para nada.

* * *

**N/A:**** ¡Feliz navidad!**

**No se acostumbren a que actualice tan rápido. De repente tuve la necesidad de escribir algo humorístico y me lancé de lleno a escribir este capítulo, aprovechando que quería recuperar un poco la parte ligera del fic que se ha perdido con el angst de los anteriores.**

**Por si acaso, no quiero ofender a nadie que tenga algún trastorno psicológico ni que vaya a psiquiatra/terapeuta/psicólogo. Estos personajes y la situación en sí está exagerada para hacer reír, no para ridiculizar la obvia necesidad de muchos por atender sus problemas con especialistas.**** Vamos, que incluso el estrés de nuestra época nos hace pagar a personas para que nos escuchen…**

**Ha sido divertido este capítulo. Lo mejor, es que gracias a la idea de Taft, vendrá el típico momento de comedia romántica gringa "con música emotiva, la protagonista por fin se rinde ante la realidad". Pero, claro, hay más que eso.**

**Y como regalo navideño, les diré un secreto del fic (o dos): nada es lo que parece. Siempre hay otro lado de la historia… Se viene próximamente una gran revelación de un personaje (o sobre dos… o quizás tres) y una pelea muy esperada por muchos (en verdad, la aparición de la consecuencia de uno de los actos de Rose).**

**¡Muchas, muchas, muchas (repetir palabra aquí mil veces) gracias por sus reviews! No puedo expresarlo de otra manera. GRACIAS.**

**Hasta la próxima, chicas.**

**¡Besotes, chau!**

**PD: He escrito otro fic Scoprpius/Rose, titulado "Pequeños pasos". Ya está completo y es un copilado para la tabla Jane Austen de la comunidad **vrai_epilogue** de LJ. Si quieren leer a una Rose y Scorpius un poco distintos (normales), y algo más de esta pareja en general, los invito a entrar en mi perfil y buscarlo.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18:** No te metas con Albus Severus Potter

-¡Me escuchaste bien! Dije que debiste heredar ese horrible pelo de tu madre… Tal vez también el mal humor, porque eres una zorra amargada que desequilibra la armonía del reino de Hogwarts.

-¿Y acaso ese es tu reino, su majestad? –preguntó, con marcada ironía.

-Por supuesto. Serás hija de héroes de la guerra, pero no eres más que una decepción. Con esa actitud y ese físico, pareces hija de dos squibs.

-Acabas de sellar tu sentencia de muerte, imbécil –movió la pierna y con un certero golpe, dejó a la rubia en el suelo.

La primera era Julie Godiat. _Goliat_, como se le conoce por aquí. La segunda, era nada más ni nada menos que nuestra protagonista: Rose Weasley. Sí, estaban peleando. Y efectivamente, de manera muggle. Ahora bien, su pregunta será: ¿cómo rayos ocurrió esto? Pues, he aquí de cómo Rose y Goliat terminaron a la salida del aula de Transformaciones, atacándose verbal y físicamente:

Habitualmente, Rose y Hugo enviaban una carta por parte de ambos a sus padres. A ninguno se le daba particularmente bien el talento de la elocuencia escrita, y cuando Hugo ingresó a la escuela, ambos decidieron que era mejor juntar su incapacidad comunicativa en vez de enviar intentos deplorables de cartas. Escribían un pergamino, a veces dos. Rose escribía del quidditch y ÉXTASIS, Hugo de las clases y algunas anécdotas con sus amigos.

Sin embargo, ahora no estaba en buenos términos con su hermano. Y quedó en perfecta evidencia la gravedad de su falta de cordialidad cuando llegó una mañana a la mesa de Ravenclaw, y dejó caer la carta junto a su desayuno.

-Ya he escrito mi contestación –dijo escuetamente, antes de volver a su mesa.

Después de casi tres años de no escribir una carta de ese estilo sin ayuda, Rose se encontró tachando cada tres minutos lo que escribía. Aburrida de esto, arrugó el pedazo de pergamino lleno de garabatos y sacó otro:

'_Queridos papás:_

_Me alegra saber que todo está bien en casa._

_Hogwarts__…'_

Miró las trece palabras escritas, sin saber qué escribir. Lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era: _'Hogwarts es un asco. Todavía no hay entrenamientos de quidditch, tengo serias sospechas que Lily está reuniendo un grupo para asesinarme, mis únicos amigos me quieren tanto como alguien adora el pescado podrido, y mi único enlace humano estos días fue la terapeuta… Que sí, voy a terapia, ¿no les dije? Parece que se me ha ido del todo la olla. No solo me atreví a gritarte en navidad, mamá, sino que ahora escucho voces que solo yo oigo. ¿No es perfectamente genial?'._

Gruñó, sabiendo que no podría decir aquello. No quería alamar más a sus padres, que le dedicaron un par de líneas expresando su preocupación por su estado anímico y si ya se sentía más tranquila. Y tampoco quería meterla la pata aún más. Ya había causado un enorme alboroto en casa demostrando a toda su familia la viera como una chiflada, como para revelar a sus padres que estaba recluida en un periodo de soledad impuesto por todo el mundo. Eso la hacía sonar como una víctima y… Y no quería que sus padres sintieran pena por ella. O se preocuparan. Rose siempre había sido la hija perfecta, de alguna manera. Deseaba seguir con esa imagen.

La carta quedó rápidamente en el olvido, transformándose la hoja en base de uno de los tantos dibujos de Rose.

No hacía ningún dibujo en particular. Solo círculos, líneas en tonos oscuros y otros con luz, que se fundían con los círculos y creaban contornos de estrellas o rombos, adentro pintados con la pluma más inclinada, para darle una textura distinta.

Imperceptiblemente, levantó la mirada y miró a su alrededor. Unos Ravenclaw de séptimo curso eran los únicos que se encontraban cerca. Sobre su hombro, no había nadie. La biblioteca estaba más vacía de lo usual (tal vez se debía a que Pince estaba con síntomas de la menopausia atrasados y dedicaba miradas asesinas hasta a las moscas que entraban).

Movió con rapidez la pluma sobre la hoja, rayando los dibujos. No era justo desquitarse con el pobre papel, más que mal, lo habían procesado de un inocente árbol para que fuera un simple pergamino, de los más baratos que se podía encontrar en cualquier tienda. Pero no podía contenerse. La última vez que dibujó en la biblioteca, Malfoy apareció soplándole en la oreja mientras halagaba su talento de dibujante. Lo peor es que quería nuevamente esa situación, pero ahora en el presente. Se imaginó por un milisegundo a ella, ahora con el pelo suelto y no en una trenza como aquella vez, y a él usando la bufanda y guantes a juego con los colores de su casa.

No solía imaginarse situaciones entre Malfoy y ella, a menos que fueran donde Rose era felicitada por ser la mejor estudiante de la generación y la elegían Premio Anual.

-Mal, Rose. Muy mal –bajó la cabeza y comenzó a darse pequeños golpes en la frente con la mesa-. Mal, muy mal… Todo está jodidamente mal…

Pero no se refería a sus nuevos pensamientos para con ese rubio molesto. O bueno, tal vez sí. El punto que más le preocupaba era que para él, ella no existía. En clases, ya no le lanzaba algún comentario para sacarla de quicio, ni aparecía de repente para descontrolarla. Cuando se encontraban en un pasillo, no daba señales de notar su presencia. Incluso Mark le lanzaba una mirada reticente, como si no supiera qué hacer: saludarla o ignorarla. La segunda opción, Malfoy la hacía a la perfección.

Lo peor de toda esta nueva situación, era que ella no hacía nada por remediarlo. No recordaba cómo era Hogwarts sin tener a alguien a quien vencer, pero tampoco sentía las ganas de decirle que se estaba comportando como un perfecto gilipollas.

-_No vales la pena._

La voz de Malfoy siempre le decía aquello, nunca algo más. Rose siempre esperaba un "nunca fuiste una rival digna para mí", pero no llegaba.

-Oh, Merlín…

Se dio otros golpecitos contra la mesa y buscó su mochila.

¿Por qué mejor no se ponía a la intemperie, bajo una tormenta eléctrica? De seguro un rayo le caía encima y tenía una efectiva manera de sufrir. No solo bastaba con escuchar voces inexistentes (Lily, Albus y Kate estaban en un sospechoso silencio últimamente), sino que ahora pensaba en lo que le diría Malfoy para patear aún más su autoestima.

El escaso contacto humano que estaba manteniendo de verdad le estaba haciendo mal. Ahora estaba comparando su deseo por oír o ver a Malfoy odiándola, con esa patética personalidad que le daban las escritoras muggles a los personajes de sus novelas. Desde hacía varios años ya, era difícil que los escritores muggles no desarrollaran a personajes que fueran masoquistas, cursis hasta morir, con tendencias suicidas camufladas en promesas de amor que rayan más en obsesión que en amor mismo.

Le dio un escalofrío al compararse con esas protagonistas odiosas y salió de la biblioteca. Dentro de quince minutos tenía Estudios Muggles, por lo que se dispuso a encaminarse al aula, a pesar que llegaría con mucho tiempo de adelanto.

Como supuso, fue la primera en llegar. Nadie más en su sano juicio llegaría antes cuando podía disfrutar de las conversaciones con sus amigos, o haciendo alguna guerra de nieve o acostándose y formar ángeles en ésta… Bueno, toda persona con un mínimo de relaciones interpersonales, preferiría estar lejos de algún aula de clases.

Rose botó con malhumor la mochila sobre el primer pupitre de la fila de la izquierda. Si iba a llegar temprano, al menos quedaría tan pegada a la profesora, que no sería capaz de ver el resto de los estudiantes sin tener que levantarse de su asiento.

Después de un rato, pasos y voces empezaron a llenar el pasillo. Un grupo de Gryffindors entraron. Le ofrecieron una mirada extraña, y se sentaron en los asientos del fondo. Rose escuchó que estallaban en risas a sus espaldas y se hundió en su silla.

Más personas empezaron a llegar, por lo que la chica prefirió sacar un pergamino y dibujar para distraerse. A juzgar por las figuras de chicos acostados en el suelo con los ojos en forma de equis; no le servía de mucho.

-Eh, ¿qué es esa cara? –levantó la mirada y sintió que el cielo se abría, concentrando todos los rayos del sol en la persona al que le pertenecía esa voz. Thomas Roswell se sentó en el pupitre de al lado-. Que estás tan contenta que me dan ganas de reír.

Rose solo sacudió levemente la cabeza aún sonriendo. Nunca había estado tan contenta de tener como pareja de Estudios Muggles a Roswell como aquel día.

-Es que ya no impongo respeto… -dijo, intentando no voltearse para mirar a los Gryffindors del fondo.

-Sí… Me han llegado rumores que te la pasas en la biblioteca –asintió, entrecerrando los ojos de manera acusadora-. ¿Desde cuándo conoces ese lugar? ¿Sabes lo que son los libros?

-Ja, muy gracioso, Roswell –le dio una pequeña palmada en el brazo-. Nunca es tarde para empaparse del espíritu Ravenclaw, ¿no?

El foco de rayos de sol cambió de lugar para dirigirse a un grupo de tres personas que habían entrado en el salón.

Zabini caminaba como si estuviera en alguna alfombra roja de celebridades muggles. Con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, se movía de una manera que demostraba una enorme seguridad y eso lo notaban todos, especialmente las chicas. Rose nunca se había permitido observarlo como una golosina en todos estos años, debido a la rivalidad empedernida con Slytherin y su círculo de amigos, pero se encontró admirando el aire se masculinidad que transmitía.

Un poco más atrás, Nott rompía todo el aire de sex appeal de su amigo. Con los hombros caídos y la espalda levemente encorvada, el chico ganaría el primer lugar de un concurso de zombis. Arrastrando los pies, no despegó por ningún segundo la mirada del suelo. Aunque por el vació en sus ojos, seguramente ni siquiera se preocupaba de ver por donde andaba.

Y cerrando el grupo (¿hace falta mencionar que hasta los ángeles cantaban acompañando el haz de luz?), Scorpius Malfoy.

No era como Zabini, pero su caminar era seguro. Había menos vanidad, mas sus hombros erguidos y la forma en que sus ojos se posaban sobre todos diciendo "miren, me caen bien y todo, pero no pueden negar que soy mucho mejor que ustedes", le otorgaban su clásica actitud prepotente y arrogante.

Siguió de largo. Su mirada se posó en ella en el mismo lapso e idéntica forma que en los demás. Solo era una más, ya no era la chica que lo desafiaba todos los días a ganarle.

La profesora abrió la puerta perteneciente a su despacho y los saludó, dando inicio a la clase.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Ah? –miró a su compañero. Él la miró, preocupado-. Eh, nada. Solo… solo pensaba en que se ha nublado muy rápido –dijo, con sinceridad. Roswell le preguntó a qué se refería-. Nada, no importa. Pensaba en el clima –mintió antes de voltear hacia la profesora.

Aquella clase les entregaría sus redacciones sobre la literatura muggle. Llamaría a cada pareja para comentar su trabajo mientras el resto debían escribir una historia original sobre el día normal de un muggle.

-Me la entregarán antes que termine la hora –dijo, advirtiendo que era una mala idea si hablaban con sus amigos. Algo que todos pensaban, porque los murmullos reclamando no se hicieron esperar-. Bien, que vengan Patil y Howard.

Rose escribió el día cotidiano de una estudiante de primaria, algo con lo que estaba muy familiarizada. Bueno, sin contar con la parte en que sus padres hacían magia en casa y muchas veces robaba la escoba de su padre por las tardes para volar a escondidas, pero eliminando aquello, su propia experiencia con la caminata a la escuela por las mañanas, el jugar fútbol con sus compañeros y tener que usar la laptop para hacer los deberes; sirvió para llenar una cara de pergamino sin mayores inconvenientes.

Bajando la pluma, miró al lado. Roswell tampoco parecía tener problemas, pero tenía varias palabras tachadas y apenas llevaba escritas cuatro líneas.

-¿Los microondas sirven para calentar la comida o para lanzar calor en los lugares fríos? –le preguntó, en voz baja.

-Para lo primero. Lo otro es la calefacción –respondió y él volvió a sumergirse en su redacción.

El aula estaba inundada de plumas rasgando pergaminos y algunos murmullos ocasionales, por lo que Rose no se molestó en ver si alguien había terminado. Seguramente no era así.

Aburrida, abrió un cuaderno y empezó a anotar jugadas de quidditch. ¡La siguiente semana empezaba por fin la época de quidditch! Podía planear algunas estrategias para el entrenamiento y, con suerte, realizarlas con éxito para usarlas contra Gryffindor y ganarles en Abril.

-Roswell y Zabini –dijo la profesora.

-Mi turno… -suspiró Roswell, poniéndose de pie.

-Suerte –le deseó Rose, antes de volver a garabatear flechas y círculos que indicaban a los jugadores.

Tal vez si hacía que los cazadores se movieran de manera diferente cada uno, podría lograr distraer a los golpeadores de Gryffindor y así hacerse de varios puntos… Pero necesitaba que el buscador estuviera en óptimas condiciones. ¡Cómo odiaba que fuera más suerte que de habilidad! Era realmente injusto que…

Nuestra protagonista desvarió sobre quidditch con tanto interés, que perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando escuchó la voz de la profesora llamando a la siguiente pareja, le costó asimilar quiénes eran:

-Malfoy y Weasley.

¿Malfoy? ¿Weasley?... ¡Un momento! Ella se apellidaba Weasley. ¡Rose Weasley!

Mientras se levantaba de manera automática, una figura alta de cabello platinado caminó por el pasillo de la fila de la izquierda y del centro, quedándose frente al escritorio de la profesora.

Scorpius Malfoy.

-_No vales la pena._

A la sonrisa que Roswell le ofreció como buena suerte, no pudo responder. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando cómo podía matar a esa maldita voz. ¿Acaso podía lanzar un _Avada Kadavra _mental?

Se posicionó junto a Malfoy, manteniendo como mínimo un metro de distancia. Ya era sumamente grave que escuchara su odiosa voz, como para tener que estar tan cerca de él. De seguro, ahora empezaba a imaginarse su aroma o algo así, logrando que entrara en una nueva etapa de demencia alarmante…

-_Siempre mintiéndote a ti misma –_dijo Kate, burlona-. _Pero no te preocupes. Todos sabemos que en verdad desearías tenerlo tan cerca, que tus manos toquen la suya y que puedas comértelo a besos. Y bueno, no nos engañemos… Ya has pensado cómo sería que sus manos empezaran a tocar más piel y menos ropa, y que te tome por el trasero y-_

_-_Aquí tienen la redacción –la profesora deslizó el pergamino sobre la mesa.

-_… te levante. Ah, sí. ¿Así que teniendo…_

_-_En un principio estuve algo insegura de si emparejarlos o no. Estoy al tanto de sus diferencias, como casi toda la escuela sabe, y por un momento creí que era una mala idea.

-_… fantasías sexuales en la biblioteca?_

¡Cállate!, exigió Rose, ¡estoy en medio de la entrega de una evaluación muy importante y me estás restregando mis fantasías sexuales!

-Sin embargo, no fue para nada mala. Me equivoqué rotundamente –la mujer sonrió, acentuando las arrugas antes incipientes sobre las comisuras del labio-. Ha sido toda una sorpresa su trabajo, chicos. Una _muy_ grata sorpresa, debo agregar.

Aparentemente, la voz de Kate le había hecho caso. Su cabeza estaba tan silenciosa como siempre… Bueno, no como siempre. Todavía oía sus propios pensamientos, pero eso era normal.

-Detallaron muy bien las más importantes novelas románticas muggles. Me ha impresionado el análisis que hicieron histórico, fue muy acucioso y veraz. También, la manera sutil en que agregaron argumentos a favor y en contra de la concepción del amor en las distintas épocas, es realmente maravillosa… Fueron los únicos que agregaron esto. Los demás solo se limitaron a entregar información, no a opinar, lo cual me parece realmente triste, ya que lo que pensamos sobre un tema es lo que le entrega riqueza a una redacción de análisis como ésta –dijo, con voz soñadora.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Malfoy. Rose no se pudo contener y le miró de reojo. El rubio tenía el pecho inflado, cual pavo real ufanándose de su fantástico plumaje-. Fue un proceso muy interesante… Quisimos abarcar más novelas, pero había un límite de centímetros.

-Lo sé, todos los temas de este universo son inagotables; especialmente los muggles, pero debo imponer límites –se alzó de hombros, apenada-. Aquí tienen. Felicidades, chicos.

Rose tomó el pergamino y vio un _Extraordinario_ escrito en mayúsculas en la parte superior derecha.

Sus labios se curvaron y sintió que sus dientes estaban expuestos. ¡Sí, una sonrisa de _Extraordinario_!

Se giró sobre los talones y miró a Malfoy, entusiasmada:

-Tenemos un…

Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. El chico ya no estaba allí, sino que ya llegaba a sentarse junto a sus amigos.

Rose tenía dos opciones:

A) Enojarse por la ley del hielo que le daba para luego planear varias formas de asesinarlo (ya tenía una larga lista, pero siempre encontraba más ideas para añadir). Después, deprimirse por la situación y suplicar internamente para que él volviera a prestarle atención. Vamos, antes no era santa de su devoción, pero incluso las miradas de odio ya la calmarían. Y de nuevo caer en el enojo por pensar en esto. ¿Rose Weasley lamentándose por la indiferencia de Malfoy? ¿Acaso el temido Apocalipsis ya había llegado? De esta manera, caería en un círculo interminable de enojo y depresión hasta que la tierra temblara, los maremotos arremetieran contra la tierra y lloviera eternamente hasta inundar todas las ciudades. Sí, hasta el fin del mundo.

B) Celebrar por el _Extraordinario_ y mandar a la mierda a Malfoy.

Claramente, la opción ganadora era…

-Mira, mira –le mostró la redacción a Roswell-. Un hermoso _Extraordinario_.

-Genial –el chico alzó un pulgar-. Yo también he tenido uno... Oye, Rose –su cara cambió de una de felicidad a una de completa confusión.

-¿Si?

-¿Es necesario que abraces así el pergamino?

La pelirroja tenía el pergamino pegado a su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos, complacida. Metafóricamente, corazones emergían desde su cuerpo y salían volando, llenando toda el aula de un ambiente odiosamente rosa.

-Estoy enamorada –dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del planeta y suspiró-. Oh, amo los _Extraordinarios_.

-Me doy cuenta –asintió, observando el brillo en los ojos de la chica.

El embelesamiento de Rose no llegó subir a niveles alarmantes (el más emblemático fue la vez obligó a Kate a cantar y empezó a bailar a la mitad del pasillo). No porque la chica había madurado y su obsesión insana con las calificaciones hubiera terminado. Por supuesto que no. Rose iba a amar cada _Extraordinario_ y hacerles altar hasta que se graduara de Hogwarts.

Sino que cuando se dirigía a Transformaciones, ocurrió algo muy extraño.

Su caminar en forma de danza se vio interrumpido cuando un chico de Gryffindor, que reconoció como amigo de James y Dominique, se le plantó frente a ella y empezó a reír:

-¡De verdad que eres mi heroína! –dijo, tomándole la mano y sacudiéndola con efusividad-. Muy buena, Weasley, muy buena. Y creí que tus primos ya eran todo un caso… -hizo un sonido muy parecido a "wow"-. Los has superado. ¡Eres como la reina de Hogwarts, en serio! –le dio una última sacudida a su mano y la soltó, para irse.

Rose se giró y lo miró con la confusión escrita en su rostro.

-¿Qué rayos…?

-Hey, Weasley –Grill, de quinto año y también de la casa de los leones, caminaba en dirección opuesta hacia ella-. Estuvo genial, nena. Un clásico –le guiñó un ojo antes de continuar su camino.

Los amigos de Grill (dos chicos y una chica) rieron.

-Uh, ¡Rosie! –se giró y se encontró con Lorcan Scamander-. ¡Déjame abrazarte! –e inmediatamente sintió los brazos del chico bajo los brazos, presionándola con fuerza-. ¡Estoy orgulloso de conocerte desde que estábamos en el útero de nuestras madres!

-Er, Lorcan –Rose notó que otros Gryffindors la felicitaban y le sonreían. Su confusión se convirtió en angustia-. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todos los de tu casa me saludan y…? –una chica de tercer año de Gryffindor le dijo que se iba a convertir en una leyenda-. Sí, eso. ¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto? –señaló a la chica, que ya doblaba por la esquina del pasillo.

-Ya, no bromees –el chico de cabello negro y ojos tan azules como los de su madre, lanzó una carcajada. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda y Rose casi se cae de bruces.

-¡Lorcan! Dime qué carajo está ocurriendo –exigió, frunciendo el ceño y dedicándole una mirada muy parecida a la temida de banshee rabiosa que poseía.

-Oye, no te acuerdas en serio –dijo, sorprendido-. Vale, vale –alzó los brazos, de manera inocente para evitar que la pelirroja lo asesinara-. ¿Cómo no es posible que recuerdes esto?

Lorcan sacó un pedazo de papel rectangular del bolsillo interior de la túnica. Cuando se la tendió a Rose, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una postal por el tamaño. Pero eso no fue de lo único que se dio cuenta nuestra protagonista.

-Oh, esto –murmuró, observando fijamente la imagen de la postal-. Ahora todo tiene más sentido. Por eso esas chicas se rieron al verme en Estudios Muggles…

La postal mostraba a Jeff Bones, el donjuán más reconocido de Gryffindor, solo en calzoncillos. Estaba durmiendo o parecía inconciente, pero con los ojos cerrados y la boca semiabierta; el chico se encontraba en una pose demasiado incómoda: sentado junto a una fuente, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde y el cuello doblado de una manera poco natural. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba del todo la atención. En su pecho estaba escrito: "SOY UN MARICA" en mayúsculas.

En la parte trasera de la postal, decía: "SI QUIERES QUE TE COGA PORQUE ERES UNA ZORRA ENGAÑA-NOVIOS, MÁNDAME UNA LECHUZA. EN VACACIONES HAY PROMOCIÓN 2X1 PARA LAS QUE ESTÉN MUY DESESPERADAS. NO TE ARREPENTIRÁS. SINO, LLAMA A JULIE GODIAT, QUE HASTA ES CLIENTE FRECUENTE DE MIS SERVICIOS".

-Cuando todos los Gryffindors recibimos esto en el desayuno, Godiat empezó a quitárselas a todos mientras una ola de carcajadas y murmullos corría por la mesa –relató con una nota de diversión en su voz. Rose podía imaginarse a la rubia con el maquillaje hecho un asco por las lágrimas, dándole un aspecto mucho más terrorífico a la hora de arrebatar la mayor cantidad de postales posibles-. Luego de la primera hora, recibimos una nota citándonos a una reunión urgente en la sala común. Bones había convocado a todos los Gryffindors a una conferencia de prensa. Declaró que no quería que su imagen se viera dañada por este acto vandálico de tu parte –así que Jeff Bones había revelado que ella lo había secuestrado de su casa para fotografiarlo. Interesante… Ella creía que no diría nada, especialmente porque salvarse de una situación de esta magnitud, iba a causar daños colaterales a su persona-. Y bueno, después que algunos le lanzaran pergaminos y objetos cortopunzantes para callarlo, nos has dado el mejor tema de conversación en el año.

Rose solo pudo sonreír ante las alabanzas del chico por el acto mientras le devolvía la postal. Se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de olvidar que ingresó a la habitación de Bones como una verdadera Ninja, lo dejó inconciente drogándolo con sedantes que encontró en la gaveta del baño de sus padres (alguno debía de ser muggle para tener esas pastillas), lo cargó en su espalda hasta la fuente que se erguía en la plaza a dos calles de su casa, y le quitó la ropa con asco (ya, no tanto, porque el chico estaba bien dotado y no pudo evitar en comérselo con la mirada). Luego de rayarle el pecho y hacerle un mohicano con pegamento en su sedoso y bien cuidado pelo; le sacó varias fotografías con una máquina digital muggle. Y después de dejarlo abandonado en la plaza, fue a una tienda muggle donde revelaban fotos digitales e imprimían cientos de productos con ellas. Rose pensó en enviar tazas, pero no tenía tanto dinero; por lo que eligió hacer postales y escribir detrás un corto mensaje dedicado a Goliat. De esta manera, con un centenar de postales en mano, fue hasta el Servicio de Lechuzas en el Callejón Diagon y pagó para que las enviaran a todo Gryffindor el viernes de la primera semana de clases del segundo semestre.

-_Por eso llegaste tarde para prepararte para la fiesta de conmemoración de la guerra… Ah, sí, ¡la fiesta! Fue bastante inolvidable, ¿no?_ –apuntó Lily.

-Me tengo que ir a clases. Ya estoy atrasada –le cortó a Lorcan.

-Oh, vale. ¡Nos vemos, Rosie!

Había tenido el resultado esperado: Goliat estaba humillada ante todos sus compañeros de casa, y de paso, la imagen pública de su amiguito especial, Jeff Bones, estaba por el suelo. Era genial, ¿no? Bueno, no tanto.

Con la ola de problemas en su vida en los últimos días, no tuvo tiempo de prepararse para la peor parte de su plan: Julie Godiat no se iba a quedar tranquila con aquel ataque. Oh, no. Iba a tratar de destruirla. Y Rose se sentía totalmente nerviosa. ¡No tenía ningún contraataque! En la normalidad, ya tendría una lista con diez maneras de salir invicta de diferentes venganzas, pero sin Kate o Albus apoyándola... Nuestra protagonista estaba expuesta a perder contra esa insoportable rubia.

La puerta de Transformaciones apareció en su campo de visión como si fuera el paraíso. Apresuró el paso, ansiosa. ¡Solamente le faltaban cinco metros y llegaba a un lugar donde su integridad física estaba asegurada!

-Rose.

Julie Godiat bloqueó la puerta.

La rubia se veía hecho un asco en comparación con la apariencia de actriz de una película barata de Hollywood: el pelo lo traía suelto, sin cepillar; y los ojos no los tenía pintados. Con las manos en la cadera, confiriéndole un aspecto rudo, entrecerró los ojos mientras volvía a pronunciar el nombre de la pelirroja.

-Goliat.

Movió los dedos, preparándose para empuñar su varita en cualquier instante. Esa chica estaba chiflada y con tal de vengar la muerte de su popularidad con aquella postal, era capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible.

-¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me trates así, eh? –preguntó, con su típica voz plagada de azúcar. La muy maldita era conciente que muchos se agrupaban alrededor para ver la confrontación del siglo. Iba a usar su dulzura para tratar de volver a ganar la imagen de chica tierna que cosechaba en Gryffindor-. Siempre hice todo lo que estuviera en mi alcance para caerte bien. ¿Y cómo me pagas mi amabilidad? Envías postales insinuando que yo… Yo soy… -abrió varias veces la boca, aparentando ser incapaz de continuar.

-Yo te ayudo –dijo alguien que Rose identificó como una compañera de su curso, solo que de Gryffindor-. ¿Una perra que engaña a su novio?

La rubia la miró con resentimiento.

-Oye, no la pagues con ella. Dijo una verdad universal –Rose dio un paso hacia adelante. Todos la miraron en silencio, incluida Goliat-. Solo se reveló lo que has tratado de esconder durante años. No eres más que una mentirosa… Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero ir a clases –empezó a caminar hacia ella.

No iba a caer en su jueguito. La antigua Rose (la de una semana atrás) habría lanzado un monólogo enorme sobre lo repulsiva que le resultaba por jugar con los sentimientos de su primo por tanto tiempo. Se saldría de control, la atacaría sin piedad… Actuaría tan burdamente como ella, y Rose no iba a comportarse así. Ella aún tenía algo de dignidad que mantener.

Sin embargo, la rubia no iba a ceder.

-Un momento, Weasley –levantó el brazo, impidiendo que pudiera entrar del todo al aula. Rose chocó contra éste y alzó la mirada muy seria-. ¿Acaso crees que vas a caminar tan tranquila después que me humillaste así? –la miró sin decir nada-. Entonces, estás muy equivocada. Las pagarás.

-Uh, qué miedo –dijo temblando falsamente-. Ya, ¿terminaste? No sé tú, pero yo sí quiero entrar a Transformaciones.

Golpeó con su propio brazo al de Goliat, haciéndola desbloquear parte de la puerta y Rose aprovechó de entrar inmediatamente.

Dentro del salón, estaban todos los Slytherins que cursaban esa asignatura, Albus con sus amigos, y Kate junto a McVicar y las otras chicas de Ravenclaw.

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella y la pelirroja se sintió avergonzada de ser el centro de atención por el altercado con Goliat.

De repente, Rose sintió que alguien le tiraba la mochila en la espalda y gritó por la sorpresa. Lo último que vio antes de ser girada por Goliat, fue la cara de confusión de su primo.

-¡No tan rápido! –Goliat le quitó la mochila por los bruscos movimientos que hacía-. ¡Nunca dije que había terminado, Weasley! Nadie me da la espalda cuando no he dado orden de hacerlo –botó la mochila al suelo con un gesto dramático. Rose sufrió por sus libros y rogó para que la botellita de tinta no se hubiera roto con la caída-. ¿Acaso piensas que disfruto ver esas piernas flacuchas? Parece ser un defecto genético de los Weasley que los Potter heredaron.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio empieza a criticar las piernas? ¿Cuál es tu problema? –preguntó, cabreándose-. Ya sé cuál es. La falta de cerebro –se agachó para recoger la mochila mientras el público rió ante lo dicho por la pelirroja.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?!

Abrió la boca para responderle con un comentario altamente ingenioso, pero prefirió abstenerse. No iba a rebajarse al nivel de Julie Godiat. Eso jamás.

-¡Chicas! –chilló Godiat y un par de brazos levantaron a Rose antes que pudiera recuperar la mochila.

Las secuaces de la rubia, a quienes Rose siempre había denominado Pelirroja Falsa y Nariz Operada, la dejaron de pie y empezaron a revisarle la túnica a Rose.

-¡Hey! –le abrieron la túnica y Nariz Operada empezó a tocar su falda-. ¡Esto se podría considerar abuso sexual! ¡Bájenme ahora mismo! –Rose empezó a moverse, pero ambas la tenían tomada con mucha fuerza.

-¡La encontré, Julie! –exclamó Nariz Operada, lanzándole la varita de Rose a Goliat.

-Ay, qué asco tener que tocarla –dijo Pelirroja Falsa soltándola con rapidez-. Tendré que desinfectarme las manos.

-¿Por qué no aprovechas de desinfectarte el cerebro, estúpida? –le sacó la lengua y Pelirroja Falsa la miró como si se tratara de un montón de excremento. Ignorando aquello, nuestra protagonista extendió la mano hacia Goliat-. Devuélveme mi varita.

-¿Qué harás? –preguntó, sonriendo malévolamente. Empezó a jugar con varita, girándola con lentitud entre sus dedos-. ¿Enviar más postales?

-Dámela _ahora_ mismo, Goliat –ordenó.

-Parece que sin Cathy ya no eres tan poderosa, ¿eh, Weasley?

La mirada de Goliat se dirigió a un punto por sobre el hombro de la derecha de Rose, y ésta sospechó que Kate se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Seguramente todos habían salido del aula para ver en primera fila qué ocurría.

-Oh, perdón por hacerte sentir un poco de lo que le hiciste a Albus –no había ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz-. Mira, Goliat, sé que eres tarada y seguramente que lo único que tienes en el cráneo es un vacío lleno de telarañas; pero creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como-

-¿Tarada? –preguntó, antes de apuntarla con su propia varita y lanzarle un encantamiento para que las piernas las sintiera de gelatina. Un "uh" general se escuchó en boca de los presentes, mientras Rose miraba con horror como sus piernas adquirían la consistencia de casi agua. Una sombra apareció arriba de ella y vio a Goliat inclinarse hacia ella. Rose hizo una mueca de asco-. Estuve poniéndole los cuernos a tu primito por todo el curso. Un completo tarado… Y él jamás lo habría notado sino hubiera sido por ti –la miró con una sonrisa satisfecha y luego bajó la mirada a sus labios, alejándose-. Oh, quita esa cara. Me dan ganas de vomitar con solo verte… Parece que no solo heredaste ese pelo horrible de tu madre, sino que también sacaste su rostro…

Rose había hecho uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltarle en el cuello y ahorcarla o gritarle en la cara unas cuantas verdades. En parte porque tenían un gran número de espectadores y no quería generar ya más escándalo, pero se debía en mayor parte a que no quería rebajarse al nivel de Goliat. Por mucho que la odiara, no iba a responder a los ataques de la rubia… Hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó, enarcando las cejas.

-¡Me escuchaste bien! Dije que debiste heredar ese horrible pelo de tu madre… Tal vez también el mal humor, porque eres una zorra amargada que desequilibra la armonía del reino de Hogwarts.

-¿Y acaso ese es tu reino, su majestad? –preguntó, con marcada ironía.

-Por supuesto. Serás hija de héroes de la guerra, pero no eres más que una decepción. Con esa actitud y ese físico, pareces hija de dos squibs.

-Acabas de sellar tu sentencia de muerte, imbécil –movió la pierna y con un certero golpe, dejó a la rubia en el suelo.

Y es así como Goliat cerró su sentencia de muerte en el principio de este capítulo.

Goliat cayó moviendo los brazos exageradamente, mientras Nariz Operada y Pelirroja Falsa proferían chillidos que opacaban el "oh" del público.

-Mira, zorra –Rose sintió que sus piernas volvían lentamente a la normalidad y consiguió con éxito arrodillarse-, me importa un carajo que trates de sacarme de quicio insultando a mi madre o hasta el mismísimo Merlín –se posicionó sobre Goliat, arrodillada a su lado-. Nadie se mete con Albus Severus Potter, ¿entendido?

-Ay, ¿te lavaste los dientes? –se tapó la nariz-. Hueles asqueroso –dijo, con la voz amortiguada por su mano.

-Qué raro, creí que ése era el olor de mentirosa rastrera.

-¡Oh, eso sí que no, Weasley! –Goliat le propinó un empujón, haciéndola caer de espaldas. La chica se puso de pie rápidamente-. ¡NADIE ME HABLA ASÍ!

-¿Y qué quieres? –rió, burlonamente-. ¿Qué te haga un monumento por jugar con mi primo, eh?

-¡Eres una maldita perra asquerosa!

-Al menos no soy una maldita zorra que se acuesta con Jeff Bones y engaña a medio mundo con su actitud de ángel –Rose se sentó y la miró de los pies a la cabeza-. No solo eres la persona más superficial que he conocido en mi vida… ¡Eres el mismísimo demonio!

-De todas formas me salí con la mía –extendió los brazos, con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y con una sonrisita triunfal en su demasiado perfecto rostro-. ¿Engañé a Albus, y qué? Me salí con la mía durante meses… Es un imbécil... Aprovecharme de su apellido para hacerme un nombre en el mundo mágico no es ningún crimen. Gracias a él y a sus padres, entré a codearme entre las figuras más célebres e influyentes –lanzó una suave carcajada, cargada con es verdadera voz: una más ronca y libre de miel-. Además, era tan divertido ver que tu amiguita ésa… Cathy, sí… Babeaba por Albus… ¡Parecía un cachorrito abandonado! Y él solo tenía ojos para mí. Lo tuve comiendo todo este tiempo en la palma de mi mano… ¿Qué, me enviarás a Azkaban por eso?

Ahora no solo quería vengarse de Rose. También quería humillar a Albus y Kate en público.

La pelirroja no quiso voltearse para verlos. Sabía que estaban allí, porque casi todas las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron hacia la entrada del aula de Transformaciones.

-_Me hiciste ver que no solo mi novia se reía a mis espaldas, sino que Kate y tú también. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decirme que Julie me engañaba?_

Por fin entendía a Albus. Le había prácticamente vomitado en la cara que su novia le ponía los cuernos con un uno de los machos más populares de Gryffindor, dándole a entender que estaba enterada y, seguramente infirió, que desde hacía bastante tiempo. Lo había hundido aún más en la rabia y humillación de saber que tu pareja te engaña con otra persona.

-Tres errores elementales, querida Julie –Rose apoyó una mano en el suelo-. Primero: es Kate, no Cathy. ¿Tan tarada eres que no puedes saber su nombre después de tanto tiempo? –usando su mano como ayuda, consiguió levantarse-. Segundo: solamente los amigos y familiares de Albus podemos decir que es un imbécil –al erguirse, dibujó una sonrisa y se arregló algunos rizos que le tapaban la vista-. Y tercero: ya colmaste mi paciencia.

-Estoy llorando, Weasley. Pero no de miedo, ¡sino de risa! –estalló nuevamente en carcajadas teatrales.

-¡Llora ahora, zorra! –corrió, tomando desprevenida a Goliat-. ¡Nadie se mete con mi familia y vive para contarlo!

La hizo caer contra la pared del pasillo, donde estaban las ventanas, y le tiró un gran mechón de cabello, causando que Goliat gritara.

-¿Entendiste? –inquirió, indignada.

-¡Sí, sí!

Le soltó el mechón y relajó el cuerpo, dispuesta a tomar su mochila y varita, y largarse de allí.

Pero no esperó que Goliat arremetiera contra ella, quedando atrapada con el pecho en el suelo y en la espalda con el cuerpo de la rubia, tirándole los rizos insultándola como si momentos antes Rose le hubiera oprimido algún botón de malignidad en la cabeza.

Usando las piernas, nuestra protagonista consiguió golpearla en la espalda con los talones y aprovechando la distracción, pudo girarse y hacer caer a Goliat.

-¡Dos chicas peleando! –se escuchó una voz masculina imponerse sobre los gritos apoyando a cada chica-. ¡Esto es mil veces mejor que las porno!

Los golpes iban y venían. Mientras Goliat peleaba con cachetadas, chillidos y mordeduras; Rose se defendía a puñetazos y patadas, tal como James y Dominique le habían enseñado cuando pequeña. Esquivaba con facilidad a Goliat (no estaba segura que por su habilidad de luchadora, sino por el golpe de adrenalina en el cuerpo), pero la chica lograba tomarla por sorpresa mordiéndole la pierna o lanzándole algún objeto.

-¿Quién ríe ahora? –preguntó, después de golpearla con su propia mochila en la cabeza.

-Cállate –Rose tomó la mochila, aún en la mano de Goliat, y la tiró, haciendo traspillar a la rubia. Y con mucha rapidez, le dio con el puño en el estómago-. Parece que te borre la puta sonrisa de la cara –escupió un poco de saliva con sabor a sangre.

-¡Cómo te odio! –se le lanzó encima para tratar de dejarla calva.

A Rose le costó darse cuenta que los gritos por parte de los demás habían cesado. Solo los insultos y los jadeos entre Goliat y ella eran lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar.

-Llego un par de minutos tarde y me encuentro con… este comportamiento francamente vergonzoso –dijo una voz potente.

Rose se quedó con la pierna doblada, preparando un rodillazo en la mejilla de Goliat; mientras Goliat soltó con lentitud el pelo revuelto de Rose.

Pelear afuera del aula de Transformaciones era una pésima idea.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué ocurre aquí? ¿Weasley, Godiat? –los ojos inquisidores bajo las gafas se posaron sobre ellas, quemándolas con la intensidad de la mirada.

McGonagall estaba furiosa.

* * *

**N/A:**** ¡Primer capítulo del año! Y Rose ha tenido su gran enfrentamiento con Julie. No sé quién habrá ganado, pero Rose pareció resultar la ganadora… Aunque estará en graves problemas con McGonagall. Por cierto, no sé si lo notaron, pero Julie habló de Albus en pasado al referirse a su relación. Eso quiere decir que han terminado.**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo :). La verdad es que no sé cómo demostrarles lo mucho que me alegra ver sus sugerencias, opiniones, críticas, y buenos deseos en sus reviews. ¡Son geniales!**

**¿Algún adelanto para el siguiente capítulo? Mmm, pues, quizás deberían revisar mi nota del capítulo anterior. Hay algo que dije ahí que no ocurrió aquí… ¿Apuestas? Solo les diré que los Slytherins siempre son Slytherins. Aunque no lo parezcan en un principio.**

**Hasta la siguiente entrega…**

**¡Un besote, chau!**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19:** El arte del engaño no se aprende, se nace con él

Despertó en la enfermería.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Weasley –la enfermera apareció delante de la cama, rellenando con una pluma muy desgastada un papel sobre la típica tabla de madera que se usaba en los hospitales para poner las fichas de los pacientes.

-Buenas… -saludó a medias. Estaba mareada. La luz le molestaba y cerró momentáneamente los ojos-. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Cuando la enfermera le relató lo sucedido hablando más rápido de lo usual, demostrando que era tan cotilla como el resto de chicas de la escuela, los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza como si fuera una película de la que no era protagonista: McGonagall mandó a todos a sus respectivas clases y los que tenían Transformaciones, les dijo que tenían la hora libre para repasar para los ÉXTASIS. Mientras la mayoría corrían despavoridos por la presencia de la directora, Julie Godiat empezó a deshacerse en explicaciones. Por supuesto, todas eran mentira. Y la profesora se dio cuenta de ello, porque la interrogó con más ahínco de lo normal. ¡McGonagall daba más miedo que los policías muggles apuntando la luz de la linterna en la cara del sospechoso en un interrogatorio!

-En pleno interrogatorio, se desmayó –dijo la enfermera. Bajó la pluma y se acercó a la cama-. Una chica que vino a verla me contó que cuando la directora mencionó sobre restar puntos a sus respectivas casas y consecuencias graves en sus calificaciones finales del semestre, usted empezó a gritar que eso era inconstitucionalmente injusto y se cayó al suelo…

-Ah, sí. Me acuerdo de eso –sonrió, avergonzada. Era una Ravenclaw, después de todo. Que amenazaran sus estudios era lo peor que podía sucederle. La mujer de mediana edad y de túnica blanca, le revisó el pulso y le explicó que debía beber cada tres horas una poción para restaurar sus piernas. Goliat había hecho mal el hechizo y con la pelea, sus huesos estaban tan frágiles que pudo haberse fracturado-. ¿Voy a poder volar la siguiente semana, verdad?

-Claro que sí. Estará un día más aquí… Sus piernas deben recuperarse y no queremos otro ataque de estrés, ¿cierto? –inquirió, sonriendo. Rose no sabía si trataba de hacerse la simpática o de verdad lo era. Lo cierto era que tal vez su estancia en la enfermería no fuera tan mala como podía haber pensado-. ¿Preguntas?

El mareo comenzó a disminuir y pudo mantener la vista fija en un solo punto sin sentir que el estómago quería huir de su cuerpo.

-Sí. Antes mencionó que una chica vino a visitarme…

-Una de su casa. De mediana estatura, pelo negro, flequillo hasta las cejas, y de piel blanca –describió, pensativa-. Muy educada, por cierto. Raro en una chica de su edad.

-¿Kate Johansen? –la enferma asintió, reconociendo el nombre. Rose sonrió. La idea de dejar vacío el reloj de Ravenclaw en el hall central del castillo le importaba un pimiento. ¡Kate la había venido a visitar! Al menos todavía sabía que existía y debía estar preocupada por su salud-. Una última duda… -dijo, sintiéndose con los ánimos de empezar a saltar sobre la cama-. ¿Sabe qué ocurrió con Julie Godiat?

-McGonagall parece saberlo todo. Se enteró del lío entre Bones, la chica y tu primo; así que tratándose de alguien que dañó a un Potter, la tuvo tres horas en su despacho… Algunos aseguran que la torturaron escribiendo "no jugaré con un Potter jamás", pero me llegó el rumor por parte del profesor Longbottom que la hizo limpiar de forma muggle todos sus libros y trofeos –la sonrisa de Rose cambió de una felicidad inocente, a una de alegría por la victoria-. Está castigada a ayudar al celador durante un mes completo.

Vale, McGonagall tenía sus preferencias y seguramente había intervenido a favor de ella porque defendía a Albus, pero igual era motivo de celebración. Julie Godiat confinada a ser el conejillo de indias de Filch no tenía precio.

La enfermera pronto se fue a atender a un niño de primer año que tenía quemaduras. Pociones, seguramente. Era un clásico quemarse con los nervios de no aprobar.

Para matar el tiempo, Rose hizo levitar su mochila hasta su falda y sacó todos los libros, pergaminos, y pluma que había en el interior. Iba a aprovechar de terminar la redacción de Encantamientos y de avanzar todo lo posible para no quedarse atrás en las clases que perdería el día siguiente.

Y como sería aburrido contar la maneras en que Rose hojea las páginas, escribe con calma y maldice las manchas que deja su antiquísima pluma en el pergamino; presionaremos el botón _"Adelantar"_ y llegaremos a alguna escena más interesante o tan vital para la vida de la primogénita de dos héroes de la guerra, que cambiará drásticamente su (patético) estado actual en Hogwarts.

Era el primer día que no nevaba desde que habían empezado las clases, por lo que Rose observaba la densa capa de nubes extenderse en el cielo. Tan solo eran las nueve de la mañana, podría nevar en la tarde… Y sí, estaba tan aburrida que sacaba conclusiones del clima como si su ojo interior tuviera aptitudes de meteorología nunca antes descubiertas.

-¿Puedo… acercarme?

Volteó la cabeza y sintió que la quijada se le caía.

-¿Albus?

El chico estaba de pie a los pies de la cama contigua a la de Rose. Se notaba que no había dormido mucho, porque estaba un poco pálido y los ojos los traía entrecerrados, como si le costara mantenerlos abiertos. Traía su típica mochila de cuero café, de una sola correa. Mientras mantenía la mano derecha sobre el broche de la mochila, la izquierda la tenía en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Tantos años a su lado, le habían enseñado a Rose que cuando no mostraba ambas manos (generalmente la izquierda estaba en su pelo, encantado a cuánta chica se le cruzara), era signo inequívoco que estaba nervioso. Solo la había visto una vez así, cuando temía ser seleccionado en Slytherin… Ella le había dicho que si quedaba en la casa de las serpientes, ya no serían primos. Qué estúpida había sido.

-_Así que Taft de verdad ha despertado una nueva Rose…_ -comentó con cierta incredulidad Lily.

Para no aumentar sus nervios, bajó la mirada al cuaderno abierto en sus muslos.

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron ser eternos, la sombra de su primo apareció sobre las inmaculadas sábanas blancas.

-¿Una lista? –preguntó, evidentemente sin saber cómo comenzar la conversación.

-Sí –movió el cuaderno para que pudiera leerlo sin doblar el cuello-. Dudas existenciales del mundo mágico –explicó, sonriendo-. Este tiempo recluida en la guarida blanca del castillo sirvieron para que terminara todos los deberes y adelantara algunas asignaturas, así que he decidido que responder mis dudas existenciales… Son cruciales para mi vida.

-¿Por qué existe la leyenda urbana que al hacer quidditch, los hombres ganan una musculatura tan guay, que tienen pectorales y un abdomen de lujo? –leyó, riendo.

-Ambos hemos jugado quidditch desde que éramos así –Rose colocó su mano lo más abajo posible y levantó la mirada hacia Albus. Ya no está nervioso, pensó sintiéndose aliviada. Había logrado romper el hielo-. Y sabemos que ese cuerpo soñado no existe… -y señaló con la mano fugazmente su pecho.

-No quiero discutir mis pectorales contigo –dijo, chasqueando la lengua. La mano izquierda salió del bolsillo y despeinó su cabello azabache. Rose evitó rodar los ojos ante ese gesto-. No sé cómo ha pasado todo esto, pero… pero la hemos cagado. Y en grande.

¿Albus Severus Potter, niñito del grandísimo Harry Potter, hablando de esa manera tan soez? ¿Qué le había ocurrido al mundo?

Por un momento, Rose pensó en que continuara. Solo por un corto instante. Sin embargo, la imagen de su primo de rodillas, suplicando perdón, se desvaneció en un huracán mental. Y sintió una diminuta voz, preguntándole si acaso él había empezado todo el lío. Rose quiso saber a quién le pertenecía, porque no era no se trataba de Lily ni los demás. De repente, algo como un "hola, soy tu conciencia" le vino a la cabeza y suspiró, extrañada. ¿Desde cuándo tenía conciencia?

-Bueno, creo que… -la respiración se le hacía irregular, al igual que el pulso. Frunció el ceño, maldiciendo que después de casi diecisiete años sin conciencia, ésta decidiera aparecer ahora mismo-. Lo que quiero decir es que… Algunas veces se pasan por momentos malos y por otros buenos. Nos toco vivir uno malo… producido por… Ya sabes, soy un poco… -movió la cabeza, en un tic que se parecía al de un robot que le da un cortocircuito-. No tengo tacto ni la habilidad de elegir los momentos apropiados para revelar cosas…

-Por ejemplo, el hecho que no han pasado ni diez minutos y ya estás diciendo todo esto –dijo, sonriendo.

-¡Claro, como esto! Cero sentido de elección de tiempos y palabras.

-¿Entonces, a qué quieres llegar con este balbuceo?

-Que… que…

Rose Weasley era la chica perfecta. Respetuosa con los adultos, llegando puntual a los compromisos, ganando premios en la escuela muggle y con buenas calificaciones en Hogwarts. Ella jamás cometía errores. O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba hasta hacía poco tiempo.

-Y… -su lengua se le trababa, como si quisiera hacerle aún más imposible la tarea de hablar-… Oh, ya sabes…

-Sé a qué te refieres, Rosie. Y te entiendo –asintió el chico, sonriendo. Pero luego de un segundo, se irguió y en aquel gesto con sus labios atisbó algo más que alegría por resolver sus problemas-. Solo pídeme disculpas y todo quedará en el olvido –había una gran gota de diversión.

No era perfecta, cometía errores.

_-¡Por fin lo admitiste!_ –celebró Kate.

Pero decir con real sentimiento y significado "lo siento", "discúlpame" o alguna de las variantes, era… ¡era imposible!

-¿Y si te lo digo en otro idioma? –propuso, parpadeando lentamente. Albus con su gran sonrisa, negó con la cabeza-. Es que Albus, no puedo. Mis cuerdas vocales no están capacitadas para decir…

-¿Discúlpame? ¿Perdóname? ¿Lo siento?

-Sí, sí. Todo eso –frunció el ceño, cabreándose-. _Pardon?... Gomenasai?_

-Nada de francés ni japonés –se cruzó de brazos y suspiró-. Dilo, Rosie. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí.

Y justo en ese momento, vino la escena masoquista y que más odiaba Rose de su fiesta mental de voces:

_-No vales la pena_.

La frase de Malfoy resonó con un eco amplificado, tan poderoso, que le dio una patada y le dio mil volteretas mentales, gritándole: "¡COBARDE!".

Refunfuñando, tomó su cuaderno y abrió otra página en blanco. Acto seguido, tomó la pluma y escribió con avidez:

-¡Ya, ahí está! –arrancó la hoja y se la mostró-. ¡No seas tan exigente, por Merlín!

Los ojos de su primo se abrieron al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa cambiaba a ser una de profunda alegría. Y cierta diversión, cabe añadir. Todo por recibir una hoja con un "DISCÚLPAME, ALBUS" escrito en letras mayúsculas y con forma, como si estuvieran formadas por los globos largos que los payasos solían usar en los cumpleaños de niños muggles para hacer animales. Al lado de las palabras, había dibujada una carita triste con unos pocos rizos que asemejaban la melena de un león y una flecha abajo ésta, decía que se era Rose.

-Guardaré esto como evidencia de tu primer paso hacia la normalidad –dijo, lanzando una carcajada. Rose olvidó su molestia por haber sido forzada a disculparse verbalmente, y se preguntó si él sabía sobre su terapia con Taft. "Primer paso a la normalidad"-. Pero ésta será la única vez que permitiré que te disculpes así… Es un poco deplorable, ¿sabes?

-¿Me acusas de deplorable? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira, antes de volver a tener nuestras conversaciones sin sentido alguno –dijo, cambiando de tema radicalmente-, quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí.

-¿Prácticamente te vomité en la cara que tu novia andaba con otro, sin ninguna pizca de sensibilidad; y me agradeces?

El tacto ciertamente no estaba en la naturaleza de la pelirroja. Y Albus solo se limitó a rodar los ojos, absteniéndose de ofenderse porque le repitieran tan rudamente lo que tanta molestia le había causado.

-No me malentiendas. Eres de lo peor dando noticias –explicó, aprovechando de sentarse en el pequeño taburete junto a la mesita de noche de Rose-. Pero… pero nadie me habría defendido así ante Julie… Ni siquiera yo mismo. Me quedé como un estúpido, escuchándola agredir a mi padre, tía Hermione, a ti, a mí… Debí haber hecho algo, pero no hice nada –en sus ojos se veía la vergüenza que le provocaba no haber actuado en aquel momento. Rose solo parpadeó, no sabiendo qué hacer para animarlo-. Eres más Gryffindor que yo –finalizó con la mirada perdida.

-Albus –la chica le dio una palmadita en el hombro-, no estábamos en la misma posición. Tu novia…

-Ex novia –corrigió rápidamente, causando que ambos compartieran una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Vale, tu _ex novia_ te mintió. No sé cuándo habrás roto con ella ni cómo lo hiciste, pero debió haberte dolido muchísimo –movió un poco la cabeza, captando su atención y obligándolo a que su mirada se encontrara con la de ella-. Y aunque esto sonará muy cursi, es lo único que tengo para hacerte sentir mejor: te rompió el corazón, y con el corazón roto, no puedes sentir la suficiente pasión, determinación, y coraje para defender a tus seres queridos y a ti mismo… Solo el tiempo y una buena cuota de reflexión para restaurar tu autoestima, van a hacer posible que la próxima vez puedas decirle a Goliat que se meta su estupidez por el-

-Vale, vale –la cortó, sonriendo-. Ibas bastante bien hasta la última parte.

Tal vez la terapia con Taft estaba teniendo serios efectos en la manera en que se relacionaba con los demás. Antes, jamás se le habría ocurrido cómo hacerle entender a su primo que no tenía nada de malo que no se hubiera podido defender de los ataques de Goliat. Él era valiente y solo debía buscar los momentos adecuados para pelear por sus causas…

¡Por Merlín y todos los primero magos del mundo! ¡Estaba empezando a hablar como Taft hasta en sus reflexiones! ¡Incluso la narradora le seguía el jueguito con palabras extrañas y análisis extraños de sus pensamientos!

-Gracias, Rose.

El corazón de Rose latió con fuerza, haciéndola sentirse tan bien como para empezar a saltar en la cama (no iba a mentir, desde que vio las camas de la enfermería en primer año deseó usarlas como trampolines).

-Y cuéntame, ¿cuándo volverás al mundo exterior? –le dio unas palmadas en la pierna.

Albus y ella volvían a la normalidad.

-Mañana. Así que nos veremos en Encantamientos –dijo, acentuando su sonrisa. Albus enarcó las cejas y luego de una larga pausa, preguntó qué quería-. ¿Cómo terminaste con ella? Necesito saber todos los detalles de este acontecimiento que he querido desde… desde que me presentaste a esa imbécil como tu novia.

Albus y ella volvían a la normalidad, y así también Rose.

El proyecto de Taft de cambiar algunos detalles de la chica, tal vez fuera beneficioso para el mundo y para ella; pero ella seguiría siendo fiel a su curiosidad, y la manera abierta en la que opinaba respecto a todo.

Hablaron durante casi dos horas, en las que aprovecharon de jactarse de lo geniales que eran sus equipos de quidditch respectivos, y Albus se despidió para ir a Cuidado con las Criaturas Mágicas.

-Hagrid quiere hacer una excursión misteriosa –informó, haciendo una mueca nerviosa.

-Creo que fui muy inteligente al no tomar aquella asignatura… Pero suerte, primo. Espero que mañana tengas cada parte de tu cuerpo intacta y no desarrolles ningún trauma a algún animal –dijo, irónicamente optimista.

Por primera vez en varios días, Rose pudo dormir sin despertar a mitad de la noche con la garganta seca. ¿En qué se relacionaba su garganta con su anterior periodo de aislamiento del mundo? No sabía, pero estaba contenta que ahora tuviera a Albus para no dejar su único contacto humano en manos de Taft.

La dieron de alta a primera hora en la mañana, por lo que la pelirroja pudo ir al dormitorio de chicas de sexto año de Ravenclaw para ducharse y buscar un uniforme limpio para vestir.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, todas las cabezas giraron en su dirección (casi ningún Slytherin se percató de su presencia). Las de los Hufflepuff tenían sonrisas de felicitaciones por de acto de valentía, mientras que Ravenclaw y Gryffindor parecían más bien… enojados.

-McGonagall nos quitó 300 puntos –dijo una voz masculina a su lado. Se trataba de Lysander Scamander-. Y una comitiva Gryffindor fue a reclamar para que a tu casa también les restaran puntos.

-¿Bones? –preguntó después de pensar en todos los posibles sospechosos.

-Sí… Se sentía ofendido porque la pelea entre Goliat y tú no fue por él, sino por Albus.

-Se molesta porque daño su imagen de símbolo sexual. La lógica diría que no querría que me involucrara nuevamente con él; pero ahora esto de no pelear por él… -negó con la cabeza y bufó-. Los hombres son más simples de entender: son unos estúpidos.

-Gracias –sonrió. Rose solo se alzó de hombros-. ¿Cómo estás? Te fui a ver cuando aún estabas inconciente, y no pudiste darte cuenta de mi visita porque…

-¿Por qué estaba inconciente? –preguntó, riendo-. Estoy bien. Aunque no sé si con las suficientes energías para soportar el odio de mi casa –sus ojos se posaron en la mesa de las águilas-. Nos vemos, Lysander –empezó a caminar.

-Hasta después, Rose –lo escuchó decir a sus espaldas.

Volveremos a pulsar el botón _"Adelantar"_, pero mencionaremos un punto importante por si hay algunos lectores preocupados del bienestar físico y psicológico de nuestra protagonista:

Los Ravenclaws no la odiaban, como ella creía. Bueno, había algunos que la miraban como si le fueran a hacer mal de ojo próximamente; pero la mayoría solo la contemplaba con curiosidad. Muchos preguntaron cómo estaba (se preocupaban del quidditch, no de ella precisamente), y otros simplemente le ofrecían sus apuntes de las clases del día anterior. Aquel gesto solo podía significar una cosa: los de su casa no le recriminaban el hecho de haber defendido a su primo, solo que hayan tenido que pagar las consecuencias de la célebre pelea de chicas.

¿Y adónde quiero llegar con esto? Pues, Rose tuvo una vuelta relativamente normal a la realidad.

_Casi_. Si presionamos _"Adelantar",_ nos encontraremos con algunos chicos Gryffindors que la acorralaban en los pasillos y se le insinuaban como si aquella pelea chica vs. chica la convirtiera en la bomba sexual femenina de Hogwarts (_"James, no te acerques a mí hoy… Porque si me vienes con el discurso que soy la mejor chica de esta escuela y quieres tener una cita conmigo; te juro que te patearé en el trasero hasta que no puedas ir al baño, ¿me entendiste?... Ah, ¿solo quieres saludarme?... Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte"_); Julie Godiat rehuyendo la presencia de la pelirroja, y Albus sentándose con ella en todas las clases que compartían (las dos últimas la tenían muy feliz).

Así transcurrieron varios soles y lunas. O cuatro días, exactamente.

Una tarde en la que la gruesa capa de hielo que cubría los bordes de las ventanas empezaron a derretirse, Rose fue hasta el corredor de La Lechucería para presenciar las primeras horas del fin del crudo invierno. En aquel sector, había una enorme ventana con un balcón tras ella, que tenía una vista maravillosa al Bosque Prohibido.

Sentándose en el enorme alféizar de la ventana, la chica sacó un pergamino en blanco y la carta de sus padres.

"_Queridos papás:_

_Ya lo deben saber, así que no mentiré con el discurso de la chica que está bien y feliz…"_ levantó la vista y la fijó en el cielo. Una pequeña porción no estaba atestada de nubes levemente grises, y se veía el hermoso color celeste que recordaba el lejano verano. _"Confieso y acepto mi crimen: tuve un altercado con la ex novia de Albus, Julie Godiat, y concluyó conmigo inconciente y con ella castigada. No se preocupen, le di su merecido. Y antes que me digan que estuvo mal y blá, blá, blá; alego en mi defensa que esa tipa estaba engañando a Albus con otro, y como buena prima, no pude dejar que se saliera con la suya. Aún así, prometo que nunca más volveré a vengarme secuestrando, fotografiando a hombres semi desnudos, enviando postales con aquellas fotos, y peleándome en público con chicas como ella."_ Hundió la pluma en el tintero y suspiró. _"Bien, esto me lleva a otro punto importante: navidad… Pues, lo que ocurrió en aquella fecha fue una catástrofe. ¿Nunca han tenido tantos problemas que se acumulan en tu cabeza y terminas…"._

-¿Qué mierda…? –giró, asustada. Alguien le había tocado el hombro en la mitad de un momento importante. Vamos, que explicarles a sus padres de manera sutil que había arruinado la vida de todos con problemas que aún ni ella entendía, requería su máxima concentración-. ¿Nott?

De todas las posibles personas en Hogwarts, en Inglaterra, de Europa, y del mundo que podían interrumpirla (la mayoría serían personas molestas con ella por su pasado de venganza, excesiva competencia, planes malévolos, conspiración, y extorsión); de toda la enorme población mundial, ¿Mark Nott era el que osaba a cortar su momento de sinceridad para con sus padres?

A contrario de ella, él no lucía para nada descolocado, sino que le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó al otro extremo del alfeizar.

-¿Ya te has recuperado? –preguntó, como si aquello fuera una escena cotidiana. Rose salió de su pequeño estado de conmoción para participar en la conversación sin comportarse como una tarada muda. Pero solo pudo asentir, incapaz de poder articular palabra-. Me alegro –bajó levemente la cabeza en un gesto de cortesía muy estilo del siglo anterior entre los caballeros y las damas-. Felicidades por resultar la ganadora en aquella… _interesante_ pelea.

-No gané –dijo, apresuradamente. Parpadeó largamente mientras abría la boca, pensado qué más decir-. Caí en el juego de Godiat. Nos humillamos frente a todos… Y aunque ya no esté con Albus y ahora sea la esclava de Filch, es horrible que me haya rebajado a su nivel –se detuvo y bajó la mirada-. Lo siento, no suelo ser tan… -lo miró-. No sé por qué te dije eso. Supuestamente nadie debía saberlo.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –aseguró solemnemente.

De piel blanca, rasgos elegantes y simétricos (muy de la clase alta del mundo mágico), pelo negro y ondulado, ojos cafés, un poco más alto que ella; Mark Nott irradiaba distinción y confianza. ¡Era la imagen de la perfección! Material de novio, como solía llamarse a especímenes como él.

La realización que podía sincerarse con él, le pegó como una bludger en la cara. No, como dos. Dos seguidas que le rompían hasta el tabique de la nariz. Después de todo lo que le había hecho, se daba cuenta que era una buena persona ahora.

-_Rose, te mereces un aplauso_ –dijo Lily, y aplausos resonaron en su cabeza.

Los síntomas de la culpabilidad ya le eran bastante comunes y los identificaba con facilidad: los ojos ardían, la garganta se oprimía y desoprimía en una repetición incesante que la asfixiaba, las palmas comenzaban a sudar, sus pulmones adquirían una extraña incapacidad para recibir aire oxigenado, el pulso se le aceleraba… Y las ganas de encontrar alguna cuerda para ahorcarse aumentaban a índices alarmantes.

-¿Y qué hacías?

Mark movió la cabeza, tratando de leer el pergamino extendido frente a las rodillas de la chica.

-Escribía a mis papás.

-¿Puedo robarte algo de tu tiempo, no? –su tono casual cambió a uno más formal. La única respuesta que recibió fue el silencio de intriga de Rose-. Necesito hacerte una pregunta importante. ¿Disculpas mi indiscreción?

-Es lo mínimo que te debo, Mark –contestó, pronunciando su nombre de pila con extraña familiaridad.

La siguiente pregunta casi deja a nuestra protagonista en estado de catarsis permanente:

-¿Acaso no te gusta Scorpius?

Rose estaba cambiando lentamente a una versión mejorada de ella misma, pero había algunas cosas que seguirían así.

-¿Me quieres hacer volver a la enfermería o qué? –escupió casi inmediatamente-. ¿Esto es una broma, cierto?

-No lo es –suspiró, visiblemente decepcionado. Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, gesto que Rose atribuyó como un señal inequívoca que la conversación no estaba saliendo como él esperaba. ¿Y qué quería? ¿Qué le confesara el amor inexistente por su mejor amigo?-. Antes de confesarte algo, ¿puedes decirme por qué no te gusta? Se sincera, por favor –pidió entornando los ojos de manera suplicante.

La situación estaba tomando un rumbo que no le agradaba para nada…

-Nunca me he fijado en él como en un chico. Siempre –pensó en el tiempo verbal que iba a usar-, siempre _fue_ un rival, un mocoso estúpido al que tenía que darle su merecido… Y aunque hay cambiado, como muchos dicen, simplemente… No, no me gusta.

Verbalización de los pensamientos de Rose: el ex novio de tu prima, al que le hiciste la vida imposible, viene tan amable como siempre, diciéndote que debe hacerte una confesión, pero antes te pregunta si te gusta su mejor amigo, quien era tu archienemigo, y te sientes peligrosamente incómoda al decir que no, que jamás lo has visto siquiera como potencial prospecto de chico-que-me-gusta-mucho, era… Era como si estuviera en un universo alterno. En el que, por cierto, no le agradaba para nada.

Su incomodidad respecto a la pregunta y la respuesta dada, pareció pasar desapercibida para Mark. Él solo asintió, tratando de ocultar una mueca de frustración.

-Entonces todo lo que hice no tuvo pies ni cabeza –murmuró, moviendo la pierna derecha y provocando que su talón chocara con la pared bajo la ventana.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Rose, frunciendo el ceño-. Dijiste que tenías que hacerme una confesión y me preguntas si me gusta Malfoy, lo cual es profundamente asqueroso, y… -se quedó en un largo silencio, analizando su rostro-. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?

Una música instrumental, tan esclarecedora como el momento, le hizo ver cómo todas las piezas encajaban en su lugar.

-¿Te diste cuenta? –inquirió, levemente sorprendido.

-Es que ahora… todo tiene sentido –tomó su mentón y lo obligó a encararla-. ¿Tus ojeras y ese rostro demacrado fue una poción?

Desde que regresaron de vacaciones, Mark Nott era la viva imagen de un zombi. Si hasta parecía que los brazos se le iban a caer de andar con los hombros tan caídos.

-Sí –asintió, y con las palmas abiertas, señaló su rostro ahora tan sano y encantador de siempre-. ¿Hice una buena actuación, verdad?

-Eres un… -enroscó la lengua, sin saber qué decirle. Una risa salió inconcientemente de sus labios-. Eres más Slytherin de lo que pensaba.

-¿Un cumplido, presumo? -preguntó, con una mezcla de diversión y orgullo.

-Algo así –admitió, soltándole el mentón con brusquedad-. ¿Desde el principio me engañaste, no?

-Estoy saliendo con Lily, esa parte es verdad.

-¿Y cuándo se les ocurrió la idea de hacerme creer que tenía el control de tu relación?

-Cuando Lily nos presentó en la fiesta de Gryffindor…

-Lily –dijo, siguiendo la mirada de Mark-. Lily, sal de tu escondite. Sé que estás escuchando esto.

Un segundo, dos, tres. Y a los quince segundos, una figura menuda y de un largo cabello rojo salió desde el umbral del salón más cercano.

Lily parecía estar muy sorprendida que Rose la llamara, especialmente cuando su prima le sonrió a modo de saludo.

-¿No estás enojada? -inquirió, confundida. A juzgar por su pose a la defensiva, la chica creía que en cualquier instante Rose se abalanzaría sobre ella a ahorcarla-. ¿No tienes ganas de acabar con mi vida por haberte mentido todo este tiempo?

-¿Por haberme hecho creer que tu novio era una blanca paloma que caía en mi juego de extorsión para separarlos? ¿Por engañarme haciéndome pensar que de verdad tú no estabas al tanto de lo que le hacía a Mark? ¿La vil manera en que me hicieron enloquecer por mis supuestas batallas perdidas? Y asumo que todos nuestros primos estabas al tanto de su plan, por lo que ya conocían a Mark con anterioridad –enumeró, cuidadosamente en usar un tono melodramático para su discurso-. Sin contar con el hecho que me hicieron entrar en un estado depresivo cuando creí que había hecho que rompieran.

-Discutimos aquella noche, si te sirve de consuelo –dijo Mark riendo, causando que Lily le lanzara una mirada asesina-. Ya, lo siento.

-¿Debería estar enojada? –prosiguió Rose. Un tenso silencio se instaló entre ellos-. No puedo negar que estoy molesta por no haberme dado cuenta antes… -abrió su mochila y sacó un delgado libro-. _"Reglas básicas para confabular con éxito"._ James me lo dio cuando cumplí trece… Olvidé la regla número 4: asegurarse que tu plan sea el único llevado a cabo con los sujetos que son objetivo de tu proceso de extorsión y mentiras –dijo lo último recitando con parsimonia.

-Con razón James no me lo quería dar. Ya no era suyo… ¿Me lo das?

-Eh, ¿qué plan ganó aquí, Lily? Es mío –lo alejó de sus manos, guardándolo nuevamente-. Continuando con la conversación… Sí, estoy enojada. Conmigo misma por caer en sus jueguitos principalmente.

Antes que Rose tuviera algún ataque asesino contra ella misma o ellos, Mark prefirió por explicar todo lo sucedido. Y como todos quieren saber cuál es la otra parte de la historia, aquí la tienen resumida:

Había una vez un chico que empezó a salir con una chica. Había dos problemas: el mejor amigo del chico estaba colado por la prima de la chica, y la prima era una loca desquiciada que odiaba a los Slytherins y las personas cercanas al mejor amigo del chico. Por lo tanto, solo quedaba un asunto por hacer luego de la mala primera impresión que tuvieron el chico y la prima: lograr caerle bien a la prima, y de paso, hacer que su amigo tuviera la oportunidad de conquistar a la prima.

-Solo que Scorpius ahora parece tener una especie de amnesia respecto a ti y… Y a ti no te gusta –añadió Mark, en un tono demasiado distendido para no tener un sentido oculto-. Así que…

-Mark desarrolló el plan, pero tú fuiste la que lo alentó a seguir y lo ideaste, ¿no? –Rose parecía no escuchar a Mark. Toda su atención se centraba en Lily-. ¿Por qué?

-Por lo que te he dicho todo este tiempo. Tienes buenas intenciones, pero… sueles dañar a los demás –explicó, lentamente-. Lo siento muchísimo si por nuestra culpa tuviste un par de semanas horribles. Nunca creímos que se nos iría de las manos.

-Bueno, me aislaste de mi familia, amigos –Rose se puso de pie-. Felicidades por su plan maestro –se colgó la mochila, desquitándose con ella (todavía es inexplicable cómo no se rompió nada con sus calmados movimientos) y empezó a irse.

-Y tú planeabas separarme de mi novio, dejándome con el corazón roto y amargada por el resto del año… Ibas a hacer que te odiara y odiara al mundo –respondió Lily. Rose empezó a disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos hasta que se detuvo-. ¿No crees que estemos a mano?

Rose se giró hacia ellos y dejó que su máscara de víctima cayera.

-No puedo vencerte en mi propio juego. Es injusto… -se quejó-. Sí, supongo que estamos a mano.

-Genial –dijo Lily, sonriendo. Mark extendió el brazo y Lily le tomó la mano cariñosamente-. De todos modos, lo siento.

-También yo –se alzó de hombros. El sabor de la verdad la estaba mareando. Cómo odiaba estar en esta situación ante Mark Nott, el chico que tenía litros de confianza irradiando a su alrededor-. Parece que no puedo hacer mucho para separarlos…

La pareja la miró sin entender.

-El plan no fue un asco total.

-¿Te caigo bien? –preguntó Mark.

-No te detesto –enarcó las cejas, y él sonrió-. Pero si vuelven a hacerme caer en sus jueguitos, se arrepentirán.

-Juro solemnemente que no habrán más planes hacia ti –dijo, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el pecho con formalidad.

Lily abrió la boca y dijo "gracias", sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Me voy a la biblioteca. Creo que necesito tranquilidad para escribirle a mis padres –dijo Rose, y alzó la mano a modo de despedida-. Nos vemos.

-Vaya, eso fue… demasiado calmado –escuchó Rose que Lily decía una vez que les había dado la espalda y caminaba con dirección a las escaleras-. Aceptó todo sin hacer mayor escándalo.

-Tu prima realmente es admirable –reconoció Mark.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que la reacción de Rose hubiera sido muy distinta si no se hubiera dado cuenta de un detalle que ellos habían dejado escapar sin darse cuenta de ello.

El capítulo "Mark y Lily" estaba cerrado, y realmente no le importaba mucho. ¿Esto quiere decir que ya no había nada más de lo que preocuparse de la trama inicial de la historia?

No precisamente.

Podían jugar con la mente de un mentiroso, pero el arte del engaño no lo había aprendido. Había nacido con él. Y aunque Taft y el mundo tratara de cambiarla, aquella parte era inherente a su naturaleza.

El enemigo no era Mark ni Lily.

La era de los engaños recién estaba comenzando, y ella… Ella…

-_Realmente no sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad? –_preguntó Kate-. _Si participar de la mentira más grande o fingir que no tienes idea de nada para evitar seguir cayendo en tu ola de engaños, competencia, y locura._

Estaba la antigua Rose y el prospecto de la nueva Rose. ¿Qué hacer? He ahí el dilema.

* * *

**N/A:**** ¡Ya hay 400 reviews! De verdad no puedo creerlo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por esta gran felicidad!**

**¡Noticias!... O quizás no tanto xD. Me he creado una cuenta en Twitter (entren a mi perfil y la encontrarán en la descripción), donde pueden acosarme para que no me demore tanto en escribir el siguiente capítulo, hacer preguntas, fangirlear respecto al fandom o lo que sea (y sí, a veces digo spoilers del fic xD). Así que las invito a seguirme, para que ustedes me obliguen a escribir y yo… ¿tenga gente del fandom para hablar? Vamos, que las Scorpius/Rose debemos permanecer unidas.**

**Bien, este capítulo es… importante. Albus se reconcilió con Rose, y Mark reveló que Lily y él habían planeado todo: la supuesta ignorancia de Mark respecto a los planes de Rose, la fiesta, todo. Lo cual es bastante enorme, porque todos estuvimos engañados a lo largo del fic.**

**Ahora, las preguntas son: ¿de qué se enteró Rose? Y, ¿realmente hará algo con esta información? Ahora están enfrentadas la nueva y la antigua Rose. ¿Nuestra protagonista realmente cambió en este periodo de ley del hielo que le hicieron los demás? Todo esto está por verse.**

**Un besito, ¡chau!**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20: **Analizando a la antigua Rose

Chambers mordió la galleta mientras sus ojos se desviaban al cuello de Rose. La pelirroja todavía no se acostumbrada esos gestos tan raros de la chica, mas no estaba de ánimos para comenzar un debate sobre lo estúpido que era que se comportara como vampiro cuando nunca lo sería… A excepción que encontrara algún aviso en el periódico de "Vampiro busca humana para alimentarse a cambio de convertirla". Y de todas las cosas locas que había en este mundo, estaba segura que eso no existía.

-Tal vez actuaste así porque sabías que era lo mejor…

-Oh, Jessica, no digas estupideces –dijo Marcus Fletwock-. Mira, Weasley. Seamos sinceros: he venido durante dos años a terapia y jamás se ha cruzado por mi cabeza tener una vida tranquila, sin plantas carnívoras o superficies calientes por las cuales deba caminar a pies descalzos –tronó los dedos-. Y sí, lo mío es más grave que tu drama competitivo y egoísta; pero hay que aceptar que Taft no hace milagros. ¿Realmente quieres cambiar?

-Bueno… -tragó la saliva-. Ser la antigua Rose era mucho más fácil. Podía pelear sin sentirme culpable, increpar a las personas, hacer lo que yo creía sin pensar demasiado…

-Análisis de la antigua Rose Weasley: altamente competitiva, manipuladora, egoísta, egocéntrica, usa un vocabulario soez habitualmente, extremista, temeraria, adicta a confabular, extorsionadora, directa cuando la situación le favorece y proclive a men-

-Ya, ya –le cortó a John Radulf, el maniaco obsesivo compulsivo que tenía por manía estudiar a todas las personas de Hogwarts y saberse de memoria sus datos, características físicas y psicológicas-. Te falta decir que soy... era una prostituta, asesina en serie y caníbal –suspiró antes de colocar la mano derecha sobre la frente-. Vale, vale. _Quiero_ cambiar.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada poco disimulada de satisfacción.

-Entonces… quieres ser diferente –Radulf se acomodó las gafas y empezó a mover el pie-. Oh, esto cambiará mi esquema respecto a la familia Weasley. Tendré que invertir más de dos días analizando las variables que cambiarás y...

-Pero no se trata que seas perfecta –Radulf se hizo oír sobres los murmullos histéricos del enclenque Gryffindor-. ¿Acaso eres un fantasma sin alma que reacciona así cuando te revelan que tú eras parte del plan y no ellos de tu plan?

-No estoy molesta… Es decir, claro que es horrible darte cuenta que tu prima pequeña haya ideado un plan más maestro que tu propio plan y haya jugado de tal vil manera contigo –se alzó de hombros mientras movía la cabeza frenéticamente-. Y saber que las peticiones de ella de dejar a molestar a su novio, de Nott aparentando ser más inocente que Filch disfrutando del sufrimiento de los estudiantes castigados, que ambos se reían a mis espaldas, que Lily me hizo tener las peores navidades de mi vida y que era una marioneta en su obra titulada: "Arruinémosle la vida a Rose"; es espantoso –dijo con cargado odio en sus palabras-. Pero estoy bien –añadió, sonriendo.

Los tres presentes la miraban con muchísimo miedo. De hecho, Radulf empezó a temblar.

-Er… ¿No has pensado decirle eso a Potter y Nott? –sugirió Chambers, buscando protección en la sombra de la estatua del duende junto a su silla.

-¿Para qué? Pienso que hipotéticamente hubiera sido cierto, entonces los habría separado por mi estupidez –les mostró un pergamino-. Además, gracias a la información que Radulf me dio, en Hogwarts hay pocos chicos decentes que permitiría que salieran con Lily.

Los padres de Nott nunca fueron mortífagos. Fueron el primer matrimonio perteneciente a los simpatizantes de Voldemort (para no decir Slytherins) que participaron activamente en la restauración del ministerio de magia luego de la caída de Voldemort y sus secuaces. No tenían ninguna falta legal conocida, la madre de Nott era la presidenta de una institución sin fines de lucro que apoyaba la realización de actividades culturales gratuitas para todos los magos, y su padre era un conocido periodista de varias premiadas revistas mágicas… ¡Faltaba que su hermana fuera la Madre Teresa y Nott sería nombrado santo!

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo… lo llevas tan bien –Fletwock hizo una mueca.

-No es como si fuéramos siameses y los tuviera todo el día a mi lado. Tengo pocas clases con Nott, así que su presencia casi ausente me hace olvidar el tema –respondió, ladeando la cabeza-. Además, ¿no se supone que debo ser _buena_ con los demás y pensar en sus sentimientos antes que en los míos?

-Hay que encontrar un equilibrio. Lo que me dices es una locura… Tampoco puedes olvidarte de tus motivaciones –bufó, visiblemente descolocado.

-Claramente esta chica es extremista –apuntó Radulf.

-Mira, está bien que pienses eso. Pero piensa bien lo que dices. ¿Qué versión de la nueva Rose quieres ser? ¿La tuya o la que el mundo te impone?

El silencio de Rose fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Realmente, esa pregunta nunca la esperó. Y no era que tuviera memorizado qué decir, pero suponía qué tipo de preguntas le harían los chicos de terapia.

-Vaya, eres bueno –murmuró, asintiendo lentamente. Fletwock solo se señaló a él mismo con fingida humildad-. Hiciste que la piel se me pusiera de gallina con esa actitud de psicólogo.

-Dos años aprendiendo de Taft…

Justo en aquel instante, la puerta de la consulta se abrió y Taft apareció bebiendo una taza de lo que parecía ser café. Al verlos, sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta:

-Hola, chicos. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Longbottom. Volveré pronto para la sesión grupal de… ¿Rose? –sus cejas se juntaron tanto, que se perdieron bajo el marco de las gafas de la mujer. La pelirroja movió la mano a modo de saludo-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Mañana es tu sesión.

-Er, bueno… Caminaba por aquí cerca y me apeteció hablar con los chicos un rato –explicó, mirándolos-. Quidditch. Querían saber más acerca del quidditch.

-¿Quidditch? –alzó una ceja, incrédula-. ¿Ustedes, de quidditch?

-La verdad es que… -Radulf se quedó momentáneamente petrificado al sentir los ojos asesinos de Rose posados en él-, es que sí. Estadísticamente, el quidditch es un deporte muy popular –dijo, no muy convencido de creer sus propias palabras.

-Ya sabe; quidditch, peligro, golpes, la posibilidad de matarse en un partido… Es realmente genial –dijo Fletwock.

-Y yo, pues… -Chambers introdujo la mano en el paquete de galletas, pero estaba vacío. Se conformó con morderse el labio inferior-. ¿Mucha gente pálida juega quidditch?

-Oh, claro –murmuró Taft.

-Pues, yo me tengo que ir. Entrenamiento, ya saben... Adiós, chicos. Nos vemos mañana –dijo a Taft antes de salir prácticamente huyendo de aquel sector del castillo.

Para necesitar una sesión de terapia adicional, significaba que nuestra protagonista se encontraba en verdaderos problemas. No solo se sentía extraña reaccionando de una manera tan pacífica, casi como si le fuera indiferente, al hecho que Lily y Nott habían planeado desde el principio incitarla a que tratara de separarlos; sino que también se había dado cuenta de algo sumamente muy importante y que la distraía constantemente.

Lo peor, era que su espíritu competitivo estaba como loco. Sentía como un mono histérico chillaba en su interior, trepando en sus pulmones y pateando su estómago. El lado sediento por la victoria deseaba volver a ser libre después de mucho tiempo encerrado. Aquel maldito descubrimiento estaba la estaba haciendo enloquecer por dar el primer paso y adelantarse a convertirse en la perdedora del juego.

Y sí, sentía un mono histérico chillando en su interior. ¿Acaso la terapia no tenía que convertirla en una persona más normal?

Bueno, no todo era _tan_ malo. Albus volvía a ser el primo simpático y que daba abrazos de oso cuando la veía en cualquier estado que no fuera de felicidad (lo cual era muy usual en los últimos días). También, había dejado de escuchar las voces. Incluso la de Kate había desaparecido.

-Hablando de Kate –mencionó Lyssander un modo tan casual, que a Rose no le molestaba para nada que trajera a colación el tema. Se había encontrado con el chico en el vestíbulo del castillo, y se ofreció a llevarle su escoba. Rose no pudo resistirse a que aquel encantador chico de ojos azules y tiernos hoyuelos marcados de tanto sonreír sobre las comisuras de los labios, la escoltara al campo de quidditch-, ¿aún no te reconcilias con ella?

En los últimos días, había estado reuniéndose más con Lyssander de lo que nunca había hecho. Encontraba en él un confidente el cual no iba a burlarse de sus locuras (como el mono rompiéndole los pulmones) y solo la escuchaba, sin aconsejarle nada. Cuando todo el mundo le decía qué debía hacer y esperaban tanto de ella, una persona que solo se interesara en escucharte por horas, mirándote siempre a los ojos y reconfortándote con una sonrisa; realmente era reconfortante.

Además, no podía hablar con Albus sobre Kate. Claro, se habían reconciliado y su primo ahora estaba disfrutando de una vida sin una rubia estúpida a su lado, pero Kate lo hacía sentir incómodo. Cada vez que los primos se encontraban con Kate, Albus parecía encontrar muy interesante observar el polvo del techo y empezaba a tartamudear. Así que, para mantener a su primo lejos de situaciones incómodas y a ella de excesivos abrazos de oso estranguladores, no hablaba de él sobre Kate. O de Lily y Nott. O de… Bueno, de ninguno de sus dramas personales.

-No… La humillé, ¿sabes? Durante años trató de mantener su enamoramiento por cierto chico en secreto, y poco después que ella me lo confiesa, voy y le digo al chico que ella gusta de él. Y no de la mejor manera, sino que la hice ver como una niñata desesperada por obtener su atención –saltó un pequeño montículo de tierra-. La herí. Traicioné su confianza y herí su orgullo femenino… Y la extraño –añadió, suspirando-. La extraño muchísimo. No es que tú seas un gran amigo, Lyssander, pero… -el chico sonrió, moviendo la cabeza a modo de entendimiento-. Ella es Kate. Es mi mejor amiga.

-Lo sé –asintió-. Espero que todo se solucione pronto. No me gusta verte deprimida, ¿sabes? Te ves mucho más bella de lo que eres con una sonrisa.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír ante el halago.

Llegaron al estadio, y ella se le adelantó unos pasos para poder girarse e impedir que entrara.

-Jugaremos contra Gryffindor. No quiero que veas _nada_ de nuestro equipo –le dijo, de forma juguetona-. Ya es un gran honor para ti que te haya dejado acompañarme hasta aquí…

-Pues, me siento afortunado que no me hayas lanzado una maldición en el camino –acortó la distancia entre ellos para devolverle la escoba. La sensación de tranquilidad que le otorgaba a Rose la Nimbus 3000 la hizo sentirse más animada-. Debería decir que Gryffindor les dará una paliza…

-Es cierto –apuntó, y miró a Lyssander enternecida-. ¿Me vas a decir que quieres que Ravenclaw gané?... Oh, eres un león traidor.

-Me gustaría verte a ti ganar, no a Ravenclaw -corrigió, observándola a los ojos fijamente.

¿Acaso tenía tan trastornada su percepción de la realidad o realmente algo había cambiado? Bien podía ser que algo se le había metido en el ojo, porque ver aquella mirada en Lyssander se le hacía demasiado raro. Como si él… estuviera insinuándole algo más. En plan de un chico tratando de conquistar a una chica.

-Nos vemos, Rose –se despidió, sacando la mano izquierda del bolsillo de la túnica y levantándola en señal de despedida-. Cuidado con volver a la enfermería –añadió, divertido.

Lyssander dio la media vuelta y caminó de regreso al castillo.

Era casi del mismo tamaño que Rose, lo cual ya era sorprendente considerando que ella era una de las chicas más altas de la escuela. Y seguramente seguiría creciendo, porque todavía era un año menor que ella y los hombres solían crecer hasta los veintiún años según estudios muggles. También, la pelirroja no pudo dejar de notar que Lyssander era _demasiado_ rubio para su gusto. Y sus ojos tan azules, que podían confundirse con grises aperlados…

_-No vales la pena._

¡Genial! Estaba encontrado similitudes bastante terroríficas entre su amigo de infancia con aquel ser humano detestable de apellido Malfoy, y todavía escucha su voz en la cabeza… Seguramente el resto de las voces se llevaban mal con la de Malfoy y la abandonaron en las entrañas de su mente, para que solo ella pudiera enloquecerla.

Aunque lo más terrorífico de todo, es que ya no incomodaba por escucharlo a él repetir esas odiosas palabras. Así que, seriamente estaba pensando en que tenía grandes problemas psicológicos. Otro tema para hablar con Taft. Fantástico.

Rose se quedó de pie en la entrada del estadio de quidditch, observando la estilizada figura de Lyssander perderse.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos y se dio cuenta que no tenía nada en ellos. Ni un mísero grano de tierra.

La turbación que le produjo la manera extraña en que Lyssander se comportaba con ella, quedó momentáneamente en el olvido cuando se encontró con el resto del equipo en el camerino. Ahora pensaba, respiraba, y hablaba quidditch.

El entrenamiento duró casi dos horas, y Rose llegó con los demás a la sala común cuando ya estaba oscuro y los Ravenclaws terminaban de adelantar los deberes.

En el sillón más alejado de la mesa de estudios, el que estaba encerrado entre dos libreros gigantes, se encontraba Kate leyendo ensimismada un enorme libro de páginas amarillas.

-Es ahora o nunca –susurró Rose, infundiéndose ánimos y caminando hacia ella.

Con las manos sudándole peor que un grifo abierto por completo, apestando a sudor y tierra por el entrenamiento, con el dobladillo de la túnica de quidditch mojado por la nieve, sintiendo el pelo tan enredado como un nido de aves, seguramente con tierra en la nariz, y casi cayéndose en el suelo por la estúpida alfombra bajo las mesas de estudio; nuestra protagonista se dirigió a su primer intento de reconciliación.

Bien, era fácil: interrumpirla de manera sutil para que no se enojara por cortar su momento de concentración máxima, preguntarle si tiene tiempo para conversar con ella, respirar profundamente para poder proseguir y a continuación comenzar con decir que lo sentía, que le duele la distancia que se había apoderado entre ellas y que se había dado cuenta de la metida de pata monumental suya.

Si seguía esos simples pasos, podría llegar a tener éxito en su cometido.

-Er, Kate. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –preguntó, deteniéndose frente a ella.

La chica levantó la cabeza y la miró por unos prolongados segundos.

-Puede ser después –dijo, evidentemente sorprendida-. Quiero terminar este capítulo.

Volvió a su lectura.

-Kate, ahora –insistió Rose, y al notar que la chica no le hacía el menor caso, extendió la mano y la puso sobre el libro-. Tiene que ser ahora, Kate.

Kate era la chica más pacífica del mundo. Era capaz de amar hasta los asesinos en serie. Pero la mirada irritada que le dirigió a Rose fue tan intensa, que la pelirroja tragó saliva, asustada por haber tenido la pésima idea de evitar que siguiera leyendo.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo lenta y amargamente, como si escupiera las palabras.

Vale, su plan de simples pasos para comenzar con el pie derecho la reconciliación, se había esfumado más rápido que el extraño buen humor de McGonagall.

-¡Discúlpame! –lloriqueó, lanzándose a sus pies con mucho dramatismo (pero real, no estaba actuando). Rodeó con sus brazos las piernas de la chica, bajo las rodillas, y la miró conteniendo las ganas de gritar-. Me comporté como una desleal, peor que si fuera tu enemiga… Nunca debí decírselo. Fui desconsiderada, imbécil, mala amiga, estúpida, violé nuestra confianza y te hice sentir mal y… -la voz le temblaba, y el hecho que su labio inferior también, no ayudaba a que sonara más calmada y madura como planeaba esta disculpas desde un inicio-. Y te extraño mucho. Prometo que voy a tratar de ser mejor amiga y mejor persona… De verdad lo siento mucho. Nunca quise hacerte daño… Te quiero –finalizó, con la voz gangosa.

-Rose… No llores, por favor. Nos están mirando raro –dijo, ahora en un tono más dulce.

-Me importa un carajo –murmuró, golpeándose la frente contra sus rodillas-. No puedo creer que te haya hecho esto, Kate. Realmente fui una idiota suprema… La reina de las idiotas… Por favor, discúlpame.

-Sí, te comportaste como una idiota monumental –dijo finalmente la chica, y suspiró. Posó su mano en una de las mejillas de Rose y la obligó a mirarla a la cara-. Pero me alegro que te hayas cuenta de lo que me hiciste y que estás arrepentida… Eres mi mejor amiga, Rose. Siempre te voy a querer, a pesar que seas cabezota y egocéntrica.

Rose la miró por un momento, sin creer nada hasta que Kate le sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Para ella tampoco había sido fácil. Distanciarse de una amiga y superar la rabia que provocaban sus acciones, debía ser horrible. Rose nunca había pasado por aquella situación, pero lo supo al ver a su amiga llorar. Kate no lloraba con facilidad.

-Kate –dijo, arrodillándose de un golpe y abriendo los brazos.

Ambas se fundieron en un largo abrazo, mientras llenaban de lágrimas el pelo de la otra mientras Rose le prometía que nunca más iba a inmiscuirse en su vida amorosa y Kate le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, que verla enfrentarse a Goliat de aquella manera la había hecho sentirse muy orgullosa de tenerla como amiga.

-Er, ¿Rose?

-¿Sí?

-Hueles asqueroso –dijo, tapándose la nariz.

La pelirroja estalló en risas y se separó de ella.

El día siguiente, fue el término oficial del periodo ley-del-hielo-a-Rose. Tan feliz se encontraba, que no pudo evitar aferrarse al brazo de Kate durante casi toda la mañana y decirle que se veía muy linda aquel día, que el día era precioso, y que iban a tener un día genial.

-Se me perdió el cepillo de pelo, está lloviendo, y vamos a tener Runas Antiguas. ¿Cómo es posible que todo eso sea bueno para ti? –preguntó desconcertada Kate.

-Oh, Katie, no es mi culpa que seas tan negativa –dijo, con voz cantarina y le tomó el pelo enredado que se asemejaba la melena de un león-. Se te ve bien el pelo con más volumen… Vale, vale. Me callo si me dejas de mirar como si tuvieras un veneno en la mochila –se apartó y levantó las manos, señalando que se rendía.

-Técnicamente, sí tengo veneno. Venimos de hacer veneno en Pociones, ¿recuerdas? –rió, divertida.

La felicidad se respiraba en el aire... Pero sabemos bien que no dura por siempre, porque Si la vida de Rose fuera tan tranquila y sin ninguna preocupación, sería muy aburrido para la historia, ¿no?

Mientras Kate estaba en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Rose se dirigía a la biblioteca para buscar un libro con la historia de algunas constelaciones para agregarlas como anexo al mapa que debía entregar al día siguiente.

Muy mala idea que haya decidido leer una novela muggle mientras iba a su destino. Y muy mala suerte que tuviera que chocar con alguien cuando terminó de subir el último escalón.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo, levantando el libro-. Soy muy despistada.

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades que tuvieran que ser Nott y Malfoy? Del uno contra el infinito, había ganado el uno.

-Está bien. No tienes por qué disculparte –Nott se alzó de hombros.

Generalmente, para Rose nunca había sido difícil ignorar a Malfoy. Pero ahora, luchaba con todas sus ganas para que sus ojos no voltearan hacia él.

-Fue mi culpa. No miré por dónde caminaba… -dijo Rose, sintiéndose de repente en una de esas películas muggles donde la protagonista es una patosa sin remedio.

-Oye, no fue nada.

-Pero aún así, sucedió –pensó en que siempre había odiado a esas protagonistas.

-Ya, Mark, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó Malfoy.

Rose se permitió mirarlo. Más que mal, había hablado y ya habiendo dado muestras de una participación activa en la (incómoda) conversación, no tenía nada de raro que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos.

El rubio los miraba enfadado, como si no quisiera seguir perdiendo su valioso tiempo en aquella estupidez.

-Adelántate. Tengo que hablar algo con Rose.

-¿Estás de broma o qué? –rodó los ojos-. Nos vemos en la sala común –dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se iba.

Y como esas protagonistas de películas muggles adolescentes, Rose se quedó observando con aire triste y confuso su figura perderse escaleras abajo. No es que hubiera tenido expectativas respecto a su primer encuentro cara a cara después de los eventos post-navideños, pero creyó que iba a ser más enorme. Un clásico para recordar. En cambio, ella se quedó en silencio, tratando de no mirarlo, sabiendo que él la _ignoraba_.

Cómo deseaba tener una maleta llena de artefactos asesinos para matar a Malfoy y a ella misma. Vamos, que pronto se convertiría en la estúpida Bella de _Crepúsculo_ y todo por culpa de ése imbécil que definitivamente podía ser albino… malhumorado (y no, no tenía nada contra los albinos, así que todo esto era simplemente una divagación de odio sin sentido).

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo en privado, Mark? –preguntó, volviéndose hacia él mientras guardaba el libro en la mochila.

-Pues, estoy algo… -hizo una mueca-, desconcertado por tu reacción.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó inocentemente y tronó los dedos. Nott miró sus manos un poco alarmado-. ¿Debería estar enojada?

En vez de responder un tímido sí o salir huyendo (ésta sería la opción más popular para tener una vida próspera y sana), pero el chico enarcó una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, se ladeó hasta que su hombro derecho chocara contra la pared.

-¿No vas a amenazarme, matarme, atentar contra mi sanidad mental, acosarme hasta que imagine verte en todas partes y me vuelva loco, hipnotizarme para que construya un monumento a tu persona? –preguntó, con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión.

Rose lo miró por un momento, y se sintió realmente cómoda ante este chico tan ameno y guapo. El maldito era demasiado buena persona. Lo peor, es que odiaba no detestarlo como se había propuesto en un principio.

-La última es una muy buena idea. La tendré en consideración cuando me hagan pasar por la extrema depresión por culpa de un plan desarrollado por un par de seres sin corazón –sonrió y al ver la expresión de Nott, lanzó una risita-. Bien, bien. No, no puedo matarlos ni nada… Tal vez su plan dio resultados en mí. Sé que Lily, quitando todo el dramatismo y odio en sus palabras, tenía la razón, así que… No puedo generar un círculo vicioso de venganzas. Sería insano.

-Eso es… -la miró, sorprendido-, genial. Me alegro que hayamos podido ayudarte.

-Sí, pero hay más –añadió y se le abalanzó encima.

Con la mano apoyada en la pared, arrinconó a Nott hasta que éste temblara incómodo por la poca distancia que los separaba. Y no había nada de romántico en esta descripción, no cuando la sonrisa de Rose se transformó en una tan grande y falsa, que le daba un aire más diabólico a su mirada enfurecida.

-Me rijo a las reglas del juego. Perdí, ustedes ganaron. Heriría mi espíritu competitivo jugando sucio, por haber perdido… Juego limpio, no sucio –explicó, meneando la cabeza lentamente mientras hablaba-. Aún así, si vuelven a siquiera planear una fiesta sorpresa para mi cumpleaños o cualquier cosa que me involucre, van a sufrir las consecuencias –golpeó la pared con la palma al decir lo último-. Nadie, absolutamente _nadie_, se ríe de mí dos veces y vive para contarlo.

Mark Nott solía ser el tipo de chico que iba tranquilo por la vida, no molestando a nadie y siempre consiguiendo caerle bien hasta a las personas con tendencias a odiar a la gente. Pero por primera vez, pareció tener miedo y establecer distancia entre Rose y él.

Al notar que su mirada dejaba de tener ese brillo de confianza tan usual en él, la chica se dio por satisfecha y se alejó, volviendo a tomar aquella sonrisa de amo-al-mundo.

-Bueno, al menos ya sé que no eres la gemela buena de Rose…

-Me alegro que esto haya quedado claro –dijo, suspirando. Nott pareció recobrarse de la amenaza anterior y asintió-. Oye, antes de dejar en el olvido todo esto… Tengo que preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –se arregló el cabello y el cuello de la camisa, calmadamente.

Verbalización de los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista: este tipo de cosas debería hablarla con Kate, no con el novio de mi traidora prima. Pero sería vergonzoso preguntárselo a Kate porque a) ella no tiene idea de nada esto de los planes dentro de planes que eran parte de un plan aún más terrorífico y manipulador que los demás, y b) comenzaría a molestarme con canciones del tipo _"Scorpius y Rose sentados en un árbol…"._

-¿Lo de participar en mis supuestas clases de la familia Weasley no solo era para darme una lección de personalidad, verdad? –preguntó, cambiando su tono amenazadoramente rudo por uno más tímido y tranquilo-. Y no me refiero al hecho que querías que me cayeras bien…

Él sabía muy bien hacia dónde apuntaba su pregunta. Y si le producía diversión o sorpresa, lo disimuló muy bien.

-Es mi mejor amigo, Rose. Por supuesto que iba a ayudarlo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y despedida, giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar con dirección a la biblioteca.

¿Malfoy de verdad estaba enamorado de ella?

-_No vales la-_

-Oh, cállate. Ya estoy harta de tu puta voz –interrumpió, cabreada.

Podía hacer caer a Malfoy de una vez por todas. Podía ser capaz de ganar aquella competencia entre ambos que se había transformado en una especie de obsesión desde que Rose le dijo que le iba a ganar en todo.

Y no sabía si se trataba de la nueva Rose que estaba naciendo en ella (vale, esta frase le daba un poco de miedo, ¿acaso iban a salir bebés Rose o qué?) o si la confirmación que Malfoy realmente estaba enamorado de ella le había caído peor que una bomba nuclear, pero su espíritu competitivo estaba durmiéndose. Y con él, las ganas de pisotear a Malfoy y colgarle un cartel de _"PERDEDOR"_ en el cuello.

¿Acaso éste era el día en que Rose se rendía ante Malfoy? ¿Por qué la narradora no describió un detalle de la conversación entre Mark, Lily, y Rose y que posee la clave de lo que Rose sabe y los demás no? ¿Se revelará finalmente todo? ¿Seguirán habiendo secretos?

-Ya me estoy cansando de tantas preguntas sin respuesta –suspiró Rose, absteniéndose de las ganas de golpearse contra una pared. No quería popularizar la idea en la escuela que estaba loca. Aunque ella misma dudaba últimamente de su salud mental.

* * *

**N/A:**** Este capítulo me recuerda a estas nuevas películas románticas, donde hay miles de historias entrelazadas en poquísimo tiempo (**_**He's not that into you, Valentine's Day**_**); porque sucedió muchísimo de golpe, ¿no? Es mejor tener capítulos con contenido que capítulos vacíos y de relleno. Al menos, ése es mi lema.**

**¿Saben cuánto las quiero? Bueno, tal vez no lo sepan, pero me siento muy contenta de tener lectoras como ustedes. Qué va, ¡estoy **_**demasiado**_** feliz! No soy escritora profesional ni nada, pero sus palabras de aliento e impresiones para cada capítulo, hacen que los más de 430 reviews de este fic sean un cúmulo de amor. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Se preguntarán a qué viene esta nota un poco sentimental (no mientan, sé que se lo preguntan porque leo sus pensamientos, muajaja). Pues, esto se debe a que estamos entrando en la recta final del fic… Sí, los capítulos que quedan están contados con los dedos de una mano. Así que, prepárense para capítulos **_**llenos**_** de muchas escenas importantes.**

**Espero que disfruten un muy buen San Valentín (y si no tienen pareja, pues siempre es el día de la amistad y familia, ¿no?), y que estén muy bien.**

**¡Cuídense, chau!**

**PD: Por cierto, a las que me siguen en Twitter, ya las estoy siguiendo ;). Mi dispersión es tan grande, que no me acordé de también seguirlas antes (no se preocupen, ya me golpeé en la pared como Rose no lo hizo este capítulo).**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21: **La infame escena donde la princesa desenmascara al príncipe azul

Abril. 21 de Abril. El sol se alzaba sin ninguna nube, pero aún así hacía un poco de frío y la mayoría usaban guantes y bufandas para salir del castillo. Abril. 21 de Abril. Los exámenes se acercaban, y Rose y Kate prácticamente vivían en la biblioteca. Abril. 21 de Abril. El partido contra Gryffindor se acercaba.

Abril. 21 de Abril. Esta fecha no sería olvidada por _nadie_ durante un largo tiempo…

-Así que… -la voz de Kate se escuchaba lejana. Levantó la mirada y vio que su amiga transcribía en un pergamino el borrador que había estado haciendo desde hacía horas. Oh, cómo odiaba a Binns. Habían estado toda la mañana encerradas en la biblioteca, relatando los hechos importantes de la Edad Media para los magos. Y en idioma Binns, eso significa contar todos los detalles-. ¿Qué hay entre Lyssander y tú?

Sintió que su boca se abría, pero no decía palabra alguna. El proceso mental de borrar las ganas que tenía de buscar alguna manera para deshacerse del fantasma de Binns, para darse cuenta que la pregunta de su amiga iba _muy_ en serio, la hizo sentir descolocada.

-Nada –dijo, haciendo el intento de volver a concentrarse en la maldita redacción de Historia de la Magia.

-Oh, no sabía que eso se llama _nada_ hoy en día… No hagas el acto de "soy una Ravenclaw ejemplar y estoy estudiando". No sirve conmigo, Rose.

-No ocurre nada entre nosotros –respondió, dejando la pluma con demasiado ímpetu sobre el pergamino-. Somos simplemente amigos.

-¿Y desde cuándo son amigos? Que yo recuerde, apenas le hablabas en la escuela y solo lo mencionaste una vez desde que te conozco.

-Amigos de niñez…

-¿Acaso los "simplemente amigos" te acompañan todas las tardes a pasear por los jardines y te acompañan a los entrenamientos? –arqueó una ceja.

-Hey, tú hacías todo eso antes de… Bueno, ya sabes. ¿Eso quiere decir que estabas enamorada de mí o qué?

Aunque había tratado de arreglar la situación, no funcionó. La mirada de Kate y todo su cuerpo dañaba señales que se sentía enormemente incómoda por haber hecho vaga referencia a Albus y ella.

Desde que su gran bocota había arruinado lo que podría ser la pareja del año, Kate ya no la acompañaba a los entrenamientos. Luego que Rose descubriera lo que su amiga sentía por Albus, notó que insistía en ir con ella argumentando en que siempre podía mantener vigilado el estadio y alejar a los estudiantes de otras casas. Y casualmente, siempre Albus aparecía y Kate se iba durante un buen rato del entrenamiento. Ahora la pelirroja se preguntaba si Albus de verdad iba con la intención de espiar o para estar con Kate.

-Vale, no haré ninguna broma lesbiana o de ese tipo –murmuró.

La mirada de la chica se ablandó, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Pero, Rose… Quiero saber. Realmente quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Qué sientes respecto a Lyssander?

Rose buscó por alguna especie de botón en Kate. Uno que al presionarlo, cambiara su humor. Porque, vamos, segundos atrás había metido la pata –como siempre- y presentía que volverían a caer en una discusión; y de la nada, Kate volvía a estar tan entusiasmada en cotillear sobre su –no- vida amorosa.

-Me cae bien. Es tranquilo, inteligente… Y a juzgar por tu mirada, supongo que no quieres saber eso –dijo, sonriendo. Todo Hogwarts sabía que Lyssander Scamander era así. Del tipo reservado, pero simpático y buena persona-. Me siento bien cuando estoy con él. No sé, supongo que me hace sentir feliz.

-¿Tan feliz como para olvidar que es un año menor que tú? –arqueó una ceja-. ¿Acaso mi amiga Rose no era la que insistía que _siempre_ hay que estar con chicos mayores?

Ambas preguntas apuntaban a una convicción que Rose tenía desde que le empezaron a gustar los chicos; y probando toda esa teoría que las mujeres maduran antes que los hombres, tenía mucho sentido lo que predicaba cuando veía a alguna de sus compañeras saliendo con alguien menor.

Sin embargo, ya no estaba tan convencida de eso. O tal vez sí, pero mientras Kate terminaba de pronunciar "mayores" en entonación de pregunta, una cabeza rubia apareció en su campo visual y sinceramente, los engranajes en su cerebro que trabajaban para generar una respuesta decente, se detuvieron. Sin aviso ni ninguna alarma que le advirtiera que su razonamiento se disipaba hasta que lo único que podía pensar era en lo bien que se veía Lyssander con el pelo desordenado.

-Vale… -la mirada de Kate estaba puesta sobre Lyssander también-. Tomaré eso como un gran sí rotundo –dijo, al mismo tiempo que el chico llegaba hasta la mesa donde se encontraban.

-Hola, chicas –saludó Lyssander, pero mirando fijamente a Rose.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal Pociones? –preguntó la pelirroja, sonriendo.

Mientras ambos conversaban sobre trivialidades, Kate los observaba con detenimiento. No solo porque no tenía ganas de participar en un diálogo en el que evidentemente nadie más estaba invitado, sino que en su cara se podía leer a la perfección las palabras: "ROSE ESTÁ LIGANDO CON UN CHICO EN MI CARA".

Y al parecer, los pocos que estaban en la biblioteca forzados por alguien más a estudiar y se distraían con el aleteo de una mosca, veían de la misma forma la escena.

¿Rose Weasley ligando el público? ¿La chica de _acero_, que nunca tenía interacción de manera romántica o lujuriosa con alguien? Pero, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo al mundo, por Merlín?

Bueno, la historia es mucho más interesante vista desde el punto de Rose. Luego que Kate se levantara a buscar otro libro para seguir con la redacción para Binns, Lyssander se sentó junto a Rose:

-Te estoy distrayendo, ¿no? –inquirió luego de un largo tiempo en silencio.

-No, solo te miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras escribo porque me es muy cómodo –contestó sin poder disimular una risita nerviosa-. Bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a tu compañía en mis momentos Ravenclaw.

-Podría decirte algún cumplido sobre lo atractivo que es verte estudiar… -propuso, chasqueando la lengua.

-¿Acaso no me veo sexy con los dedos llenos de tinta y los ojos rojos de tanto leer? –preguntó, colocando el codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y apoyando el mentón sobre la mano, y así quedó más cerca del rostro de Lyssander.

-Tal vez establezcas un nuevo estándar de lo que es sexy en una mujer –Rose volvió a reír. Simplemente adoraba como le seguía el juego con todo lo que decía-. Aunque me corregiré: lo atractivo es verte a ti. Eres atractiva, Rosie.

Un chico de quince años estaba logrando acelerarle el pulso y sonrojarla.

-Lyssander…

Pronunciar su nombre solo significó que él imitara su movimiento apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, y que se volteara para quedar cara a cara.

Lo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón. Lyssander siempre estaba junto a Lorcan, siendo víctimas de las estupideces de James y Dominique. Un niño de cabello rubio como el sol y ojos azules saltones, siempre a la sombra de los demás. Así lo recordaba. Era el único que se abstenía de jugar quidditch cuando los domingos se hacían aquellos monumentales partidos entre la familia Weasley y amigos; y también, solo él se sentaba a su lado y escuchaba con atención todo lo que tenía que decir sobre lo que aprendía en la escuela muggle.

A pesar de viajar durante casi toda su niñez a los distintos países exóticos donde sus adres hacían estudios de criaturas sobrenaturales y extrañas, Lyssander no había cambiado casi en nada. Físicamente, constató Rose observando sin reparos su semblante, el pelo lo seguía teniendo de un rubio intenso, casi amarillo; y ojos azules oscuros, aunque ya no los tenía saltones como un pez. Seguía delgado, era alto. Y en personalidad, era el mismo: tímido, callado, le gustaba escuchar y hablaba solo cuando sentía que era lo correcto.

Fue entonces cuando alguien chasqueó los dedos y una luz iluminó la biblioteca. Todo tenía sentido.

Una rabia que no había sentido desde hacía muchísimo tiempo tocó una puerta en su cerebro. "Hola, ya que te has dado cuenta de todo, ¿puedo entrar y apoderarme de la situación para hacerlo todo bien desde ahora en adelante?".

Y sí, tan enojada estaba por haber unido las piezas de todo el rompecabezas, que imaginaba que su cerebro era como una casa, con puertas y ventanas y todo eso. Eso es lo que produce la rabia en la psique humana (aunque deberíamos decir en la psique de Rose únicamente).

-Lyssander… -inspiró una gran bocanada de aire, para tratar de tranquilizarse-. ¿Desde cuándo?

Si en un principio el chico no había entendido el cambio de actitud de la pelirroja, pronto lo comprendió. Vamos, no era estúpido.

La máscara de príncipe azul, se cayó por fin.

-Oh, rayos –murmuró, alejando la silla y por ende, colocándose a una distancia más segura de un posible ataque de Rose-. La idea era que no te dieras cuenta conmigo a tu lado… ¿Me vas a matar, cierto?

Había sido una idiota. ¿Cómo no lo descifró antes? Con lo que había sabido gracias a Lily semanas atrás, podía haber estado atenta a las señales. Pero no, tan enfrascada se encontraba en lograr que la nueva Rose fuera su nueva actitud ante el mundo, que la antigua Rose quedó rezagada en el olvido, y con ella, los métodos de manipulación y guerra.

Lyssander jamás había sido el conquistador, el valiente que lanza aquellas frases a las chicas. Lo sabía porque ni siquiera era capaz de hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz frente a la familia Weasley en las reuniones familiares. Era ella la que debía pedir la sal por él.

-Debería –dijo después de un prolongado silencio. Lyssander la miró confundido por la serenidad que demostraba, y Kate, que recién llegaba cargando dos enormes libros, preguntó un tanto asustada "¿Qué ocurre?"-. Pero no es tu culpa. Apuesto a que el muy maldito te ofreció algo muy bueno como para poder negarte, ¿no?

-No fue así, Rosie –negó con la cabeza, preocupado-. ¿De verdad no te das cuenta, cierto? Esto lo hice por tu bien… o el bien de ambos, mejor dicho.

-Rose, ¿qué está pasando? –Kate rodeó la mesa y se plantó en medio de ambos-. ¿Alguien me puede decir qué rayos ocurre? Hace tres minutos eran la misma imagen cliché de una película romántica y ahora… Ahora Rose tiene esa mirada que solo quiere decir que…

Una imbécil. Sí. Maldita Taft que la trataba de cambiar. Gracias a ella, estaba siendo la mayor perdedora de una guerra de la que ni siquiera tenía idea que formaba parte de ella.

-Tenemos cacería, Kate -anunció Rose, tronando los dedos.

-¿Qué? –la miró, desconcertada-. ¿Acaso volvimos en el tiempo y no me enteré? Rose, eres distinta.

-Pues a la mierda con la nueva Rose –se levantó de su asiento y le sonrió-. Dale la bienvenida a la antigua.

Salió de la biblioteca como un huracán. Su mente apenas podía pensar con claridad. Lo único que venía a su cabeza eran las características físicas de lo que era y lo que no de Lyssander: pelo rubio intenso, no platinado; ojos azules oscuros, no claros que podían confundirse con grises; piel blanca, pero no pálida.

Las señales estaban allí, todo el tiempo estuvieron frente a sus ojos, burlándose de ella. ¿Cómo había sido _tan_ ciega?

Primero que nada, necesitaba encontrar su ubicación. No podía hacer un gran contraataque si no sabía dónde se encontraba el cuerpo de la mente más perversa y detestable que podría conocer en su vida.

-¡Radulf! –chilló en algo más bien parecido al potente grito de guerra de un espartano. El chico salía del aula de Transformaciones y saltó casi tres metros del susto-. ¡Tú lo sabes todo! –lo tomó por los hombros y lo zarandeó marcando las sílabas de su pregunta:- ¿Dón-de es-tá Mal-foy?

-Er… Según los nuevos resultados de la mayoría de redacciones y pequeños exámenes en cada asignatura, Malfoy se encontraría en el segundo lugar. Ha obtenido tres _Extraordinario_, y un-

-¡No! –lo zarandeó tan fuerte, que Radulf parpadeó como si fuera una oveja a momentos de ver el final de sus días ante el malvado lobo feroz-. Dime dónde está físicamente. ¿En la asquerosa sala común de su asquerosa casa? ¿En algún aula ligando con la chica de turno? ¿Dónde está su humanidad? –mientras preguntaba, lo movía por los hombros-. ¡Dímelo, dímelo!

-¿Y qué voy a saber yo? –Radulf se apartó de ella, retrocediendo. La miró, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto que denotaba molestia y confusión-. Sé todo sobre datos que ayudan a mis estadísticas sobre cada persona y criatura en Hogwarts. Pero no soy un mapa que muestre la posición de los estudiantes, Weasley.

-¡Rose, deja de atacar a ese chico! –la voz de Kate se escuchaba muy lejana, y Rose ni se molestó en comprobar si su amiga la seguía.

-No sirves para nada –terminó de zarandearlo por última vez, empujándolo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared-. Necesito alguien que sepa dónde se encuentra… Un Slytherin, sí, sí. Un Slytherin lo sabrá…

No era necesario tener algún estudio de psicología para darse cuenta que nuestra protagonista estaba entrando en una fase un poco psicótica.

Abandonó a Radulf hecho un mar de nervios y extrañeza, para buscar cualquier corbata o bufanda o insignia en una túnica, que tuviera color verde.

-_No vales la pena…_

Las iba a pagar. Las iba a pagar tan caro, que nunca más se atrevería a mirarla a los ojos.

¿Dónde rayos estaban los Slytherin cuando los necesitaba? ¿Y desde cuándo había tantos Hufflepuff? Hogwarts estaba infestado de ellos. Solo veía amarillo plagando los uniformes de los estudiantes… Nada de verde, nada de verde.

-¡Verde! –Jessica Chambers estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a la horrible escultura de un brujo haciendo una poción en su caldero-. Chambers, me alegro mucho de verte. Te estaba buscando.

Los ojos de la chica se fijaron en ella, entornándolos con dificultad, mientras Rose se ponía de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

-Hay mucho sol hoy día, Weasley. Me duelen los ojos, por lo que me estoy escondiendo aquí hasta que Filch deje de merodear las aulas abandonadas del segundo nivel –dijo a modo de explicación por el lugar donde se encontraba. Si Rose pensara con claridad, se lo habría preguntado, pero la verdad es que no le interesaba-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Scorpius Malfoy? –preguntó, abriendo la boca y dejando a la vista sus dientes-. Siempre he creído que él debe ser vampiro. O al menos, en su familia debe haber vampiros… Es tan pálido… ¿No has notado que se le ven las venas en su garganta? Es muy sexy…

-¿Sexy? –hizo una arcada-. Ubicación. Malfoy. A-H-O-R-A –exigió, impaciente.

-Uh, qué humor es ése. ¿Por qué-

-No tengo tiempo de escuchar tus estupideces de vampiros y de demostrar el profundo asco que me produce pensar que te atrae Malfoy con esa palidez que lo hace lucir como si tuviera anemia. ¿Sabes dónde está o no, Chambers?

-Pues, sí –no se inmutó ante la ofensa de Weasley al decirle que los vampiros eran estúpidos-. Lo vi salir con su grupo de amigos hace un rato a los jardines. Creo que se encuentran en el lago, haciendo una guerra o algo así. Es algo clásico en el primer día de primavera para los Slytherin… Bueno, para los Slytherin que no mueren producto del sol… ¿Weasley?

Rose ya estaba saltando de manera casi increíble las escaleras movedizas, atrayendo todas las miradas a sus acrobacias para llegar hasta el primer nivel sin tener que esperar a ninguna escalera.

No le importó empujar a un grupo de niños de primer año para salir del castillo. Y tampoco sintió ninguna especie de escalofrío al sentir la brisa fría del primer día de primavera. Su razonamiento y sentidos se encontraban adormecidos, todo su cuerpo solo enfocaba en algo: confrontación, venganza, guerra.

Vio varias personas en el lago, jugando a lanzarse agua. Divisó rápidamente a Malfoy por su inconfundible cabellera rubia casi albina. Y ciertamente ver cómo coqueteaba con esa Slytherin de pelo corto y muy sedoso de quinto año, no ayudó en nada a la pequeña voz que le decía que se detuviera antes de cometer una imprudencia que agregaría otro vergonzoso escándalo en su vida escolar.

Sus pies comenzaron a bajar el terreno, con los ojos fijos en su víctima.

-¡Rose! ¡Rose! –escuchó a Kate gritar muy atrás.

-Rose, ¿qué haces? –preguntó otra voz.

Le costó darse cuenta que el grupo de chicos sentados formando un círculo que recién había pasado se trataba de Albus y sus amigos.

Cuando el pasto comenzó a cambiar por tierra y arena bajo sus pies, se quitó la túnica y dejó que cayera al suelo. En una situación normal, casi lloraría por ensuciar su perfecta pulcra ropa, pero ahora no le podía importar menos.

Remangándose las mangas de la blusa y deshaciéndose de los zapatos por los talones con ayuda de la punta de los pies, empezó a acelerar la marcha hasta introducirse el en lago.

El agua estaba heladísima. Brillante deducción, pensó, hace dos días era solo hielo.

Un segundo, el agua le llegaba a los tobillos y peleaba para seguir adentrándose, y de repente, al siguiente momento estaba nadando con un dolor de brazos insoportable.

-¡Hey, tú!

El primero en voltear fue Zabini. El chico estaba detrás de una rubia y tomándola por la cintura, no permitía que se moviera mientras ella reía.

Luego, las demás cabezas giraron en su dirección, pero Rose miraba fijamente la nuca de alguien en particular.

-¿Eh? –Malfoy la miró, abriendo la boca sin emitir sonido alguno y frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Weasley? –preguntó, evidentemente sorprendido-. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Tomando un baño –respondió, mordazmente. Nadó hasta llegar a la roca donde se encontraba sentado, como si estuviera analizando la pequeña guerra de chicos vs. chicas y quisiera usar una buena estrategia (para ligar)-. Vine a hablar contigo.

Si antes estaba sorprendido, el chico ahora lucía como si pudiera tener un ataque cardíaco en aquel instante.

-¿Conmigo?

-¿Acaso conoces a otro Malfoy? -apoyó la punta de los pies en el fondo, para no tener que seguir esforzándose en permanecer flotando.

El chico se movió, para quedar mirarla de frente y se inclinó un poco.

Este movimiento y el hecho de darse cuenta que él por fin le prestaba atención desde hacía más de un mes, hicieron que su corazón comenzará a latirle más rápido. Y esa sensación de tener algo volando en su estómago, queriendo volar, apareció para recordarle que antes ya habían estado más cerca de lo que ahora se encontraban.

-Yo… necesito decirte algo… -dijo, con la voz débil y un poco ronca debido a las arcadas que producían esas odiosas mariposas revoloteando en su interior.

No, no. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Imponerse como una mujer fuerte y plantarle en la cara unas cuantas verdades, para terminar con todo esta competencia de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, al ver que la mirada de Malfoy se tornaba más calmada y su expresión adquiría ese brillo que los escritores denominaban como de esperanza, tomó una estrategia distinta para llegar al mismo resultado.

Le iba a dar una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-No sé cómo empezar… Todo este tiempo he estado obsesionada con ganarte, con restregar en tu cara la victoria. Y te odio… te odiaba –dijo, bajando la mirada y suspirando-. Ahora me siento confundida, ¿sabes? Ésa es la verdad. Cuando pienso en ti, cuando te veo… -pausadamente levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de él. Sintió sus mejillas arder y pensó que era ilógico, porque el agua estaba prácticamente congelada y su cuerpo estaba sufriendo una hipotermia severa-. Me está matando tu indiferencia… Ya no puedo más, tengo que decirlo porque siento que voy a explotar con lo que siento en mi corazón…

Se tragó el asco que sentía al pronunciar aquellas palabras de un parlamento de una telenovela barata muggle, al ver que tenían el efecto deseado: una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Malfoy y se inclinó aún más, casi hasta caerse desde su trono encima de la roca.

-¿Y qué sería eso?

Rose estaba segura que si se acercaba tan solo un poquito más, podía hacer que sus pestañas se tocaran.

-Que… -sacó su mano del agua y la llevó hasta la corbata de Malfoy, que colgaba desde su cuello y la punta rozaba la superficie del lago-, ¡que ya sé tu maldito plan!

Tomó la corbata y la tiró con tanta fuerza, que Malfoy perdió el equilibrio y en un segundo que se hizo eterno, el chico cayó en cámara lenta en el lago.

Los Slytherins en el lago, lanzaron gritos ahogados de sorpresa, mientras la chica de pelo corto y sedoso nadaba, llamando a chillidos exagerados a Malfoy.

-¡Scorpius, contéstame! –exigió, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para continuar-. ¡Scooooooorpius!

-¿Podrías dejar de gritar? –más que pregunta, su voz demandaba obediencia-. Estamos a un metro sesenta de profundidad, no hagas un escándalo, Cindy.

Malfoy con hojas y el pelo hecho un asco, producto que con la caída, llegó hasta el fondo del lago, y quitándose el agua desde los oídos; fue una imagen que a Rose le supo a victoria.

-Ciertamente no era la reacción que esperaba cuando vinieras a hablar conmigo –dijo, restregándose los ojos y quitándose un par de ramitas del pelo.

Todos se encontraban expectantes a lo que podría ocurrir en un nuevo episodio de _"Rose Weasley actuando como una lunática y haciendo el ridículo para vencer en una incomprensible competencia Scorpius Malfoy"._

Pero aunque los planetas tenían una alineación normal y Filch seguía siendo un viejo gruñón que se moría de ganas de dar latigazos a los estudiantes en castigo, Rose solo se quedó observándolo en un silencio tan profundo e intenso, que los presentes se miraron extrañados. ¿Era una broma o qué? ¿Y los gritos de banshee rabiosa de la pelirroja o sus ataques compulsivos de ira? ¿Por qué estaba tan calmada y silenciosa?

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos. Desbordaba esa arrogancia que tanto la enloquecía-. ¿No vas a tratar de asesinarme, de maldecir, manipularme para humillarme?

-Eres igual a Mark –comentó, levemente sorprendida por la similitud en aquel cuestionario de posibles consecuencias que tendrían por haberse metido con ella-. ¿No estás sorprendido, verdad? Sabías que tarde o temprano iba a enterarme… -pero en las palabras de Rose no tenían ese tono acusatorio ni obsesivo, que normalmente usaría ante otra de los ataques de su enemigo. Malfoy no dijo nada, solo la miraba fijamente-. Debo darte crédito, ¿sabes? –el corazón se le encogió, gritando de dolor-. Lo de ignorarme y lo que me dijiste cuando volvimos de vacaciones fue muy hábil. Sabías que tus palabras calarían en mí y tu ley del hielo me afectaría…

Si el resto estaba descolocado por la pacífica reacción de Rose, Malfoy también. Su expresión simplemente tenía la palabra "sorpresa" en su frente y la miraba como si en cualquier momento ella fuera a saltar riendo diciéndole que todo esto era una pesadilla.

-Para ser un Slytherin, no estuvo nada mal tu plan –continuó, alzándose de hombros-. Lástima que Mark te traicionará –las pupilas de Malfoy se dilataron. Rose: 1, Malfoy: 1-. En su preocupación por haber jugado con mis sentimientos por lo que él planeó con Lily, cometió dos graves errores: decirme que no solo iba a esas clases para ganarse mi simpatía y llevó a Lily consigo para revelarme todo el complot… -dio un paso hacia él. He aquí lo que la narradora convenientemente omitió sobre la conversación entre Rose, Mark y Lily capítulos atrás:-. Lily tiene un tic en los ojos cuando miente o alguien lo hace. Se le cierran y una vena aparece en los párpados. Así que, tu "reciente amnesia" por mí, quedó al descubierto –hizo comillas con los dedos, remarcando la evidente ironía en su voz. Rose: 2, Malfoy: 1-. ¿Quieres que continúe o me detengo aquí?

El chico dejó caer las últimas hojas en su mano sobre el agua, y acortó la distancia entre ellos con lentitud. Como si casa paso oprimiera las teclas necesarias para que sus cuerdas vocales funcionaran:

-¿No obtengo puntos por intentarlo?

-Básicamente mentiste, confabulaste en mi contra, me hundiste aún más en un periodo de depresión y soledad; algo que yo misma habría hecho porque es muy ingenioso e inteligente para mi propio beneficio… -enumeró, calmadamente-. Todo porque… porque…

-Porque me gustas, Rose.

Algo había cambiado, y no era tan solo que las nubes se abrieron para dar paso al sol y desatar varias sonrisas alegres por el primer día soleado del año, sino que, en ellos.

Casi seis años de competencia. Seis años donde Rose se había obsesionado con ser mejor que él en los estudios, y sobrepasarlo en todo lo demás. Era la reina del quidditch, pero solo en eso lo superaba. Malfoy tenía puramente _Extraordinarios_, mientras que ella tenía un asqueroso _Supera las Expectativas_ en Pociones que la sumergía con el resto de los brillantes Ravenclaws. Seis años en donde ella lo desafiaba y él la ignoraba, a veces se reía por su persistencia y aires de superioridad de la chica; pero nunca la tomaba en serio. Y eso hacía que Rose se tirara los cabellos, enojada porque sus tácticas no daban resultado. Seguía siendo la segunda de la generación.

-Es raro que escucharlo de ti. No puedo creerlo… -dijo, descolocada.

-Si quieres lo repito: me gus-

-¡No! –se llevó las manos a los oídos-. No, no, no. Ya, lo creo; pero no lo digas de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, dando un paso final para dejarlos frente a frente, a un palmo de distancia. Poniendo las manos en sus muñecas, empezó a quitárselas de los oídos-. ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar la realidad? –Rose empezó forcejear, moviéndose para apartarlo-. ¿Y por qué rayos tienes tanta fuerza para ser una chica?

-¡Porque no soy una de esas idiotas que su dieta se basa en agua y lechuga!

-¡Para de gritar! ¡Me estás volviendo loco con tu histeria!

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que me comporte cuando la persona que más detesto en este planeta me dice que le gusto?!

Si estuviéramos en una película o algún medio audiovisual, el sonido de un disco deteniéndose de golpe y con un sonido de chirrido sonaría. Y todos los espectadores se mirarían con caras de: "¿A Malfoy le gusta Weasley? ¿En qué parte nos perdimos de la historia?".

Lo primero no ocurrió. Lo segundo, sí.

Malfoy retrocedió, concluyendo el forcejeo (en el que no tenía posibilidades de ganar, Rose tenía más fuerza en los brazos que él), y observaba a Rose tan pálido que en cualquier momento su rostro podía adquirir un tono verdoso que indicaba que el chico iba a vomitar hasta sus intestinos.

-¿Cómo puedo… _gustarte_? –escupió Rose, dejando caer sus manos.

El silencio que se cernió sobre ellos fue tan poderoso, que Rose sintió que éste llenaba el espacio entre ellos alejándolos aún más.

-Porque sí –dijo el rubio, como si fuera obvio-. Porque eres sincera, directa, divertida, enérgica, fuerte… Por las mismas cosas que muchos chicos adoran de ti.

-Sí, claro. He estado soltera durante meses, ¿por qué no vienen esos imbéciles a pedirme salir? El único interesado en mí era, era… Era mi amigo de infancia que fingía que estaba interesado en mí para que yo me sintiera mal por estar con él y pensara en ti constantemente –bajó la mirada, encontrándose con la punta de sus dedos estaban sumergidas en el agua. Sus manos estaban adquiriendo un color morado preocupante-. El punto es… es que nunca he hecho nada para gustarte, Malfoy. Jamás he sido amable, divertida de manera positiva contigo. Nunca vine un día y te dije: "hey, Malfoy, enamórate de mí a pesar que me comporto contigo peor que un troll con la menopausia".

La energía del rubio comenzó a mitigar, hasta transformarse en una resignación amarga que emanaban sus ojos grises.

-¿Nunca tuve la mínima posibilidad que me vieras como algo más que un rival? –preguntó, con urgencia en su voz.

El corazón de Rose se encogió y tuvo ganas de llorar.

-¿Te das cuenta? Ni siquiera me pides disculpas por lo que me hiciste pasar deliberadamente. Convenciste a mi amigo de infancia para que me conquistara y me hiciera creer que de verdad estaba interesado en mí, me dijiste palabras que me persiguieron por semanas. ¿Acaso crees que es muy placentero tener que escuchar tu asquerosa voz en mi cabeza todo el día? –golpeó el agua, enojada-. ¿Y de verdad creíste que iba a correr a tus brazos y nos besaríamos y empezaríamos dar vueltas como en esas cursis películas muggles?

-Tuve que seguir tus reglas, Rose –dijo, usando un tono más duro de lo usual. Su mirada era fría, tanto como aquel día en que dio por terminada su guerra y la dejó en medio de un pasillo sola-. Tú empezaste esto de las mentiras, de las confabulaciones… Debía causarte una impresión a tu manera, y no tuve más remedio que hacer cosas de las que no me siento para nada orgulloso… Bueno, mi orgullo Slytherin sí; pero mi moral de persona, no.

La pelirroja miró al cielo y entonces maldijo al clima, porque perfectamente podría llorar si estuviera lloviendo para que sus lágrimas se camuflaran con la lluvia. Pero no, tendría que sentir que su corazón quedaba disminuido al tamaño de un maní y que sus ojos le ardían por las lágrimas no derramadas.

-Ciertamente causaste una impresión en mí –dijo, y lo miró. Ya no sabía si era con odio, resolución, aceptación o tristeza. Señoras y señores, les presentamos la fase _emo_ de Rose-. Tan enorme impresión, que me hiciste darme cuenta que hemos caído muy bajo… Engaños, mentiras, complots, sobornos, planes. ¡Míranos! Somos un ciclo interminable de la decadencia juvenil –con los dedos índice de cada mano, los giró formando un círculo-. Así que, oficialmente, doy por terminada nuestra guerra –respiró hondamente y se llevó la mano al pecho-. Si tuviera mi varita aquí, haría un Juramento Inquebrantable; pero juro por mi vida que nunca más participaré en alguna manera de acabar con Malfoy y doy mis días de confabulación, en el pasado.

Mantuvo la mirada puesta en el chico todo el tiempo. Su voz rebalsaba de ironía por la formalidad de su discurso, como si estuviera divirtiéndose, pero los ojos de Rose demostraban todo lo contrario.

-No importa si me gustas o no, o si yo te gusto o me odias… -suspiró-. Estoy harta de esto. Harta de cómo esta rivalidad se transformó en algo que nos destroza como personas. Y como buena Ravenclaw, lo más inteligente que se me ocurre, es concluirlo y no pensar más en todo esto –ladeó la cabeza levemente, con una lágrima rebelde cayéndole por la mejilla-. Adiós, Malfoy.

El marcador mental de Rose, que tantas veces había borrado los puntajes de Malfoy y ella, desapareció para siempre.

De una manera poco agraciada, la chica se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la orilla del lago donde se había quitado parte de su vestimenta.

-Er, ¿entonces te rechazó, amigo? –escuchó a Zabini exclamar a sus espaldas antes de concentrarse exclusivamente en mover un pie y luego el otro, para salir del agua.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba Kate, quien estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirándola en estado catártico. Al igual que todos los que las rodeaban.

-No me digas nada –dijo, temblando involuntariamente. Empezó a estrujarse el pelo-. Sé que estamos en una especie de empate porque no he sido precisamente Blanca Nieves con ese tarado, y estoy conciente que me dejé llevar únicamente por un impulso vengativo… Pero creo que el mundo y sus reglas sociales pueden disculparme esto.

Un pequeño charco empezó a formarse con toda el agua que Rose había estrujado de su pelo.

-Er… ¿Te das cuenta que te quitaste la túnica y la blusa del uniforme es blanca? –preguntó, extendiéndole la túnica-. Lindo corpiño, por cierto. ¿Es nuevo?

Le quitó la túnica, pero no se le puso.

-Bueno, si alguien se atrevió a comentar que tenía pechos pequeños, ahora lo lamentará –dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

Kate vio a su amiga erguirse, conservando su orgullo intacto. Y no pudo evitar reírse. Al menos todo Hogwarts iba a saber que Rose Weasley tenía pechos.

Abril. 21 de Abril. La fecha donde la eterna guerra de Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley, había llegado de una vez por todas a su fin.

* * *

**N/A:**** Veamos, por orden, que si no esta nota además de larga, se hará incomprensible…**

**El capítulo lo tenía casi listo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero llegó el 27 de febrero. Vivo en Chile. Así que entenderán que luego del terremoto, mi mente no podía pensar en fics hasta… bueno, hasta hoy. Solo me faltaba escribir el principio, lo que viene antes de la escena del lago. Muchas gracias a las personas que me enviaron PMs por aquí y por Twitter preguntando por mí y mi familia. Gracias a Dios nos encontramos bien y pues, mi vida poco a poco vuelve a la normalidad. Ya entré a la universidad y todo eso.**

**Acerca del mismo capítulo, tengo muchas cosas que decir, y no sé cómo empezar. Supongo que lo primero es decir que aunque me gusta el Lyssander/Rose, siempre he preferido el Scorpius/Rose y desde un principio nunca vi a Lyssander siendo realmente interés romántico de Rose durante varios capítulos. Me apena que muchas hayan querido verlos juntos en plan romántico, pero… Bueno, para eso traje a Lyssander al fic: para hacer estallar a Rose. Y hacer estallar a Rose, significa llegar al clímax de verdad. La escena del lago es para demostrar que Scorpius está tan retorcido como Rose y… Vamos, es Slytherin. ¿De verdad creyeron que el chico era un ángel todo este tiempo?**

**Creo que se han respondido todas las preguntas, pero si aún algo no les queda claro de lo mucho que Rose se enteró y la narradora nunca reveló para añadirle misterio hasta ahora, pues pregunten. Que no me gustaría que se queden con la duda.**

**Ahora, me pregunto qué he hecho yo para merecer tan geniales lectores. Sí, aún no puedo creer lo mucho que apoyan este fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Incluso a las personas que me acosaban en reviews suplicándome para que actualizara.**

**Si alguien se pregunta cuántos capítulos quedan, deberían quedar tres. Pero mientras releo mi esquema del siguiente capítulo, creo que el número se cambiará cuatro.**

**¿La posibilidad de Scorpius/Rose ha terminado? Oh, no. Todavía tienen mucho que decir, en especial cuando ambos se creen las víctimas de la historia. Prepárense para un final realmente inesperado en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Besotes y muchas piruletas de colores, chau!**


	22. Capítulo 22

_Esta pequeña nota es solo para decirles que disfruten este capítulo y que LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL. Hay algo importante en que necesito su ayuda :)._**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 22:** Save the (bad) romance, save the world

'_La mayor parte de la infusión de… Maldito Slughorn'._

Empezar la tediosa redacción para Pociones no estaba siendo fácil. Había conseguido escribir tres líneas luego de romperse la cabeza con cada palabra para plasmar una idea coherente, pero de alguna manera, siempre terminaba insultando al profesor Slughorn. Lo único positivo era que los insultos habían disminuido de intensidad. En sus primeros cinco intentos, maldijo hasta a la tatarabuela del robusto y excéntrico hombre. Ahora solo maldecía únicamente a su existencia. Era un gran paso.

Tachó todo lo escrito y miró el pergamino. ¿Cómo rayos iba a conseguir entregar una redacción decente para el día siguiente? No solo era mucha información, sino que el profesor Slughorn tenía una extraña preferencia por seleccionar a su gusto lo que le gustaba en la redacción. Rose había tenido serios problemas entendiendo que Slughorn odiaba los detalles sobre los cuidados con los materiales para fabricar la poción en cuestión, pero adoraba hasta la temperatura más óptima de la procedencia de ingredientes. Y sinceramente, no quería tener que soportar otro de sus monólogos sobre los datos útiles en Pociones cuando podría entregar una redacción que mereciera un _Extraordinario_. Sobretodo cuando estaba segura que dependiendo de cómo se sentía anímicamente el día que leía la redacción, evaluaba a su modo con sus parámetros raros. Por Merlín, ya cursaba sexto año y no podía sucumbir ante los síndromes tardíos de la menopausia de Slughorn.

Todo su odio a Slughorn quedó en el olvido cuando recordó algo.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó levantando la mirada hacia Thomas Roswell.

-Las cuatro –contestó el chico, mirándola confundido al notar su cambio de expresión-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-El entrenamiento comienza… _ahora_ –Rose abrió su mochila y miró el desorden en su parte de la mesa. Varios pergaminos arrugados, dos tinteros abiertos, y la pluma manchando de tinta la superficie de la mesa-. Tengo que irme –dijo y con el brazo derecho, arrastró todo hasta que cayera dentro de la mochila.

-Hay dos tinteros abiertos. Y la pluma va a-

-Luego me encargo de eso –tomó la mochila y se la colgó en la espalda-. Nos vemos, Thomas.

No esperó a que él le devolviera la despedida ni hiciera algún gesto como tal, sino que le dio la espalda y salió tan rápido como pudo de la biblioteca (podría haber corrido, pero todavía querer conservar su integridad física de una muy enojada Madame Pince). Es decir, iba caminando tan velozmente, que debía verse ridícula.

El quidditch tal vez era la principal razón por la cual no podía concentrarse en comenzar la redacción de Pociones. La fecha del partido contra Gryffindor se acercaba. Normalmente, estaría estresada; como siempre. Pero según su informante (Lily, que de alguna forma tenía que retribuirle luego de todo su juego de mentiras y complots, y qué mejor que siéndole útil como informante), el equipo de los leones estaba jugando muy bien. Demasiado bien. Tanto, como para conseguir quedarse con la copa otro año consecutivo.

Pues bien, eso no iba a ocurrir. No esta vez. Por fin Ravenclaw tenía un equipo de gente talentosa y entusiasmada con el deporte… Vale, aún preferían salvar sus bibliotecas si los amenazaban con quemar sus escobas y colección de libros, pero de todos modos, era un equipo real. Iban a los entrenamientos, se preocupaban por hacer buenas estrategias y buenas jugadas. Ravenclaw merecía ganar la Copa de las Casas luego de tantos años sin ninguna victoria.

Cuando se acercaba a las escaleras, disminuyó el paso para no chocar con un grupo de chicos y les pidió permiso para poder hacer uno de los actos más adrenalínicas en el castillo: llegar rápido al primer nivel y sobrevivir a las escaleras movedizas.

-¿Te diste cuenta de eso? –escuchó decir a una de las chicas a sus espaldas-. ¡Nos pidió permiso! No nos empujó ni amenazó que nos pegáramos a la pared.

Esos niños estaban de suerte. Si su cerebro no estuviera gritándole que llegaba atrasada al entrenamiento, se habría dado media vuelta para preguntarles por qué decían aquello. ¿Acaso era una de esas chicas que daban miedo en los pasillos?... Bueno, si tuviera voces en su cabeza, le dirían que sí. Tan solo días atrás empujaba a todos para llegar a su destino. ¿De verdad era un monstruo? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho antes que solía ser una grosera?

Mientras su mente divagaba en esta impactante idea, sus piernas volvieron a correr.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, podría ser considerado uno de los posibles traumas más grandes en la vida de la pelirroja:

-¡Albus! –chocó contra su primo. Por un milagro, consiguió no caerse hacia adelante. Y por fortuna, porque el chico estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, protegiendo sus gafas del peligro inminente de romperse-. ¿Cuán estúpido eres? Te cruzaste en mi camino cuando _obviamente_ estoy apurada.

-Me di cuenta, Rosie. No estoy tan ciego para no ver que eras una mancha roja atravesando el castillo –respondió, suspirando-. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Podría haber caído sobre ti y no habría sido cómodo. Mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, con nuestras caras cerca… -hizo una arcada-. Me arruinaste el día con el potencial peligro de incesto. Gracias.

Rodando los ojos y bufando, le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Bien, tengo que… -un parpadeo y se encontró directamente con el rostro de su primo-. Albus –se movió al lado y Albus la imitó-. Albus…

-Rosie –contestó él, sonriendo.

-Me estás bloqueando el camino, _Albus_ –dijo en un tono extremadamente cortés.

-Lo sé.

-¿Pero qué rayos es esto? –trató de avanzar, pero el chico se interpuso en cada intento. Rose lanzó un gruñido-. Vamos, no estoy para juegos. Tengo entrenamiento y… ¿Y esto no es una estrategia de tu equipo para que falte a la práctica y así Ravenclaw no esté en buenas condiciones para el partido? –preguntó, suspicaz.

-¿Por qué siempre debes pensar lo malo de todo? A veces puedo tener otras razones, ¿sabes?

-El año pasado James hizo exactamente lo mismo. Y es el capitán, la supuesta autoridad Gryffindor.

El recuerdo de James reteniéndola para llegar a tiempo al último entrenamiento antes del fin de semana del partido, la golpeó trayéndole un poco de amargura. Nunca había querido matar tanto a James y Dominique por querer amordazarla y encerrarla en algún armario con tal que no pudiera ir al entrenamiento… Bueno, ella había intentado envenenarlos la semana anterior para que tuvieran pústulas en las piernas y no pudieran subirse a sus escobas para el día del partido… _Touché_.

De todos modos, Albus estaba reteniéndola por una razón que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento alguno. Y de seguro se trataba de algo absolutamente estúpido.

-Queremos hablar contigo, Rose –dijo una voz tras ella.

Kate apareció con las mejillas enrojecidas y respirando entrecortadamente. Le dedicó una mirada agradecida al chico antes de volver a dirigirse a su amiga:

-Ya está arreglado. Tickey se encargará del entrenamiento mientras tú estés ausente.

Las palabras entraron lentamente en su cerebro, procesándolas con cuidado.

-¿Tickey? ¿Yo ausente? –frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué es _todo_ esto? ¿Cuál es su problema?... ¿Y por qué rayos ustedes…? –los miró, dejando de lado por fin su desesperación por ir al entrenamiento-. ¿Desde cuándo volvieron a hablar? –y un _"¿Es que ya son novios y no me he enterado?" _se quedó atrapado oportunamente en su garganta.

Albus parpadeó antes de bajar un poco la cabeza y mirar a Kate, mientras ella suspiraba para luego atrapar sus ojos. Rose nunca había sido experta en el lenguaje de las miradas, pero estaba segura que había algo escondido entre ellos. Una especie de complicidad que compartían.

-Eso no es lo importante –contestó una voz masculina ajena al trío.

-¿Lyssander? ¿Pero qué…? –no pudo finalizar de lanzar algún improperio porque dos figuras más aparecieron en escena: Mark y Lily se posicionaron uno a cada lado de la pelirroja-. Oh, esperen. ¿Hay una reunión de una sociedad ultra secreta? ¿Para qué es? –entrecerró los ojos, mirando a cada uno de los presentes que la rodeaban haciendo un círculo-. ¿Para cabrearme o qué? –el azúcar de su voz se perdió totalmente-. Porque lo están consiguiendo.

Lily trató de reprimir una mirada cansina, y dijo con una voz inusualmente tranquila:

-Solo queremos conversar contigo. ¿Acaso está prohibido o qué?

Nuestra protagonista, miró hacia ambos lados, dándose cuenta que la habían encerrado en una especie de círculo, con ella levemente hacia el centro. Su urgencia por el quidditch se vio disminuida por el pequeño sentimiento de claustrofobia que la invadió, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarles lo inesperado de toda la situación.

Alzándose de hombros, la pelirroja los miró uno a uno:

-No sé, tal vez se deba a que últimamente todo está demasiado raro –su mirada se detuvo en Albus y Kate-. Que ustedes no hayan podido ni respirar el mismo aire y ahora intercambian miradas cómplices muy sospechosas, lo que me hace creer que se han juntado sin que me enterara y exijo saber como amiga, prima, y destructora de su antigua relación de amistad o lo que fuera por mi tremenda gilipollez; saber qué rayos hay entre ustedes –el chico, se llevó la mano al pelo para desordenárselo como costumbre ante cualquier evento incómodo, pero se detuvo y se contentó con mover los dedos nerviosamente ante la severa mirada de Rose-, o quizás porque mi amigo de infancia me hizo creer que estaba interesado en mí de manera romántica, me dio falsas esperanzas y todo porque por una desconocida razón se alió con Scorpius Malfoy para, y cito, "nuestro bien". Bueno, además de mal actor, Lyssander, debería decirte que eres un mentiroso y traidor… Pero no lo hago porque en el fondo, sé que en tu extraña mente tu plan tuvo lógica y me da pena que creas eso, ya que evidentemente solo jugaste conmigo –sin esperar a ver la enorme cara de culpabilidad del rubio, su mirada de posó en Mark y Lily-. Y ni hablar de ustedes. Tendría que ocupar una saga de siete libros para explayarme sobre los conceptos de extorsión y malicia en la especie humana –irguiendo el mentón, sonrió-. Así que discúlpenme si realmente encuentro todo esto –movió la menos en círculos-, una dimensión paralela donde somos un grupito de amigos felices. Realmente _tengo_ cosas más importantes que hacer.

Alejándose con paso firme, Rose se resistió a darse media vuelta y preguntarles qué rayos estaba pasando. ¿Desde cuándo todos ellos estaban juntos en algo? Albus y Kate apenas hablaban, Lyssander ni siquiera conocía a Kate hacía un mes, y estaba segura que Mark y Lyssander nunca se habían visto las caras hasta hoy.

Esto le recordaba a una vez que se había despertado tarde en primer año y en su histeria por llegar a Transformaciones a tiempo, entró al primer salón que se le cruzó por su camino. Estuvo todo el día prácticamente llorando porque tuvo un viaje a una dimensión paralela y la gente hablaba en un idioma extraño, mientras Kate le decía que solo se trataba de la clase de Runas Antiguas.

Su hipótesis sobre la posibilidad de haber cruzado a un universo paralelo, se vieron interrumpidas por el súbito cambio de su campo de visión: de un segundo para otro, ahora sus ojos se enfocaban únicamente en el suelo.

-¡Albus, bájame ahora mismo! –exigió, enfurecida.

La imagen mental de verse a sí misma siendo cargada sobre un hombro de Albus, la hizo preguntarse cómo su día había empeorado de no poder empezar la redacción de Pociones y llegar atrasada al entrenamiento, y que la gente más extraña de tu entorno pareciera haberse confabulado en su contra.

Levantó el cuello y desde su posición, pudo ver que los demás seguían a Albus mientras intercambiaban miradas _demasiado_ sospechosas.

-Si no me bajas cuando cuente hasta tres, te arrepentirás –el paso del chico se hizo irregular, como si estuviera considerando la idea de soltarla; pero luego que Lily le ordenó que continuara, siguió llevándola como si se tratara de un simple objeto sobre su hombro-. ¿Por qué le haces caso a Lily?... –miró a la susodicha-. ¿Pero quién rayos te crees para…?

-Es inútil, Rosie –contestó la chica, al ver que Rose no podía finalizar la pregunta (posiblemente porque no podía encontrar una manera de continuarla sin ser agresiva)-. Suena extraño ahora, pero lo estamos haciendo por tu bien…

-¿Por mí bien? –frunció el ceño y dirigió la mirada a Kate-. ¿Qué mierda está ocurriendo, Kate?

Sus parpadearon, tratando de ocultar la expresión apenada y levemente culpable de su amiga.

-Lily está en lo correcto: es por tu bien.

-¡¿Y desde cuándo todos creen que la palabra de Lily es ley?! –pataleó mientras chillaba, escuchando a Albus conteniendo un grito de dolor. Le había pateado varias veces el pecho con la punta de los zapatos.

Nadie pareció inmutarse ante su ataque de cólera. Los únicos que realmente se habían visto medianamente afectados eran Kate y Lyssander: la primera mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, convenientemente dejando que su largo pelo negro le tapara el rostro y así impedirle a Rose que la triturara con su mirada de banshee rabiosa; mientras que el rubio mantenía los labios arrugados en una mueca incómoda. Pero ninguno hizo nada para detener lo que aparentemente se trataba de un secuestro.

Después de unos segundos, Rose inspiró profundamente tres veces. Tal vez los quejidos de Albus la hicieron recapacitar. Aunque todo era muy extraño y la forzaba contra su voluntad a ir a un lugar desconocido, no quería matarlo a golpes. Y tampoco quería dañar aún más su precaria relación con Lily. Los planes y mentiras habían terminado por minar la poca simpatía que sentía la una por la otra, y si seguía con el discurso de "Lily, siempre has estado equivocada, eres una maldita mosquita muerta que siempre cree tener razón y se sale con la suya", las iba a pagar muy caro. Todavía seguían siendo familia y no podía arriesgar a complicar aún más las cosas entre ellas.

Un simple pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza: si quiero escapar, tengo que usar otra táctica.

-Bájame, por favor –pidió, exhalando como si suspirara largamente-. Por favor, Albus. Bájame y prometo seguirlos adónde rayos quieran llevarme… Pero esto es humillante y bastante doloroso. Tu hombro se incrusta en mis costillas –no estaba mintiendo. Sintió que todo el cuerpo de Albus temblaba, y trató de disimular una sonrisa de triunfo-. Además, sé que estás cansado de cargarme. No eres exactamente musculoso y yo una pluma…

-¿Prometes no hechizarnos, ni aturdirnos, ni golpearnos, ni gritar o resistirte a lo que te digamos que hagas? –preguntó por fin después de un largo silencio.

Kate era su mejor amiga. ¿Realmente estaría tan tranquila cuando todo se trataba de hacerle algo malo? Ella se veía culpable, como si no le gustara el método de acción, pero no lucía negarse al fin del improvisado secuestro. Y si pensaba de esta manera, tampoco Albus. Era su primo y amigo. Él, el chico más despistado e inocente del planeta, sería incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca (aunque a una araña la mataría sin chistar, les tiene un gran pánico).

Confiando en sus amigos y con la nueva curiosidad de saber a qué iba todo eso, aceptó cansinamente las condiciones de Albus.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió, una vez con los pies en el suelo. Se señaló, enfatizando que no trataba de herir a nadie para huir-. ¿Me van a explicar por qué me impiden ir al entrenamiento y prácticamente me secuestraron?

-¿Secuestrar? ¿No es un poco melodramático? –rió Lily.

Al parecer la mirada de odio por parte de Rose fue tan evidente, que Mark rodeó de manera protectora la cintura de Lily y dijo:

-Llámalo una… intervención, si quieres –su voz, sin embargo, era completamente normal.

-¿Intervención para qué? –la confusión aumentó.

-Ya verás, Rosie. Solo síguenos –Albus movió la cabeza, señalando que debían continuar caminando.

Rose abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. No sabía qué pensar.

Caminó junto a Kate, sintiendo que la mano de su amiga se cerraba con la suya, en un gesto para infundirle tranquilidad. En cualquier otro momento lo habría agradecido y hasta fingiría que lloraría por la conmovedora muestra de amistad, mas solo podía pensar en que poco a poco su día se transformaba en un argumento digno para alguna serie de ciencia ficción muggle. Preferentemente donde los amigos de la protagonista tuvieron un lavado de cerebro y ahora actuaban de manera perturbadora.

-¿De qué trata esta _intervención_? –se inclinó, atrapando la mirada de Lyssander. El chico la miró con expresión indescifrable-. Me lo debes. Hiciste que pensara que estabas interesado en mí –dijo, hablando con más enojo del que era conciente que sentía por aquella mentira. De hecho, recién ahora se daba cuenta que se sentía dolida por la traición de su amigo de infancia-. ¿Cómo te sentirías si me hubiera enamorado de ti?... Así que para remedirte tan solo un poco, dime qué está ocurriendo ahora mismo.

-Pero no te enamoraste de mí –respondió, sonriendo satisfecho por no tener que contestar su pregunta.

Eres un imbécil, pensó sintiendo que la frustración se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Ninguna posibilidad en el planeta existía que Lily le confesara qué ocurría, y por el efecto de novio-novia, Mark tampoco. No quería forzar a Kate ni a Albus a hacerlo, ya que ambos lucían bastante incómodos con la situación y tenía el leve presentimiento que la respuesta no la haría feliz y descargaría su ira contra la persona que la revelara. Y siendo honesta, si Rose quería encontrar alguna razón justificada para insultar y odiar a alguien en aquel momento, preferiría sin lugar a dudas que Lily le dijera por qué hacían todo esto.

Dejando de lado aquellos inquietantes pensamientos sobre el rencor contra su prima, la pelirroja se fijó en que caminaban en un pasillo desconocido para ella. No había nadie y las puertas se veían polvorientas, por lo que asumió que se encontraban en la parte abandonada del castillo.

-Esto se está tornando en un cuento de terror –dijo, apretando levemente la mano de Kate-. Se están tomando muchas molestias para matarme, ¿saben? Una buena idea traerme aquí… Nadie me escuchara gritar…

Escuchó que Kate aguantaba una risa, y se volteó a mirarla. Su comentario ciertamente no entraría en un concurso de ingenio, pero al menos había servido para relajar un poco a Kate y a Albus, quien la miró divertido por sobre el hombro.

Lo último no pasó desapercibido para nuestra protagonista.

-Posponiendo el terrorífico giro de mí día –dijo, hablando muy bajito-, quiero saber desde cuándo tienes algo con Albus... Y antes que planees fingir esa cara de "¿Yo? No tengo idea de lo que me hablas", te informo que he estado pendiente del hecho que se nota a leguas que han hablado y no estoy enterada al respecto.

-No iba a hacerme la desentendida –sonrió, visiblemente feliz. Rose enarcó ambas cejas y chasqueó la lengua, exigiendo más información-. Es bastante aburrido… Él me pidió ayuda para, bueno… Esta intervención. Quería saber si estaba de acuerdo con cooperar.

-¿Me vas a decir que no han podido ni escuchar el nombre del otro en semanas y la primera vez que se atreve a cruzar palabra contigo es para…? –movió la mano, señalándolos a todos-, ¿para esta estupidez que no tiene pies ni cabeza?

-Es con un buen fin… Además, no es como si de la noche a la mañana lo que ocurrió estuviera en el pasado –recalcó, lanzando una mirada intensa a la espalda del chico.

Rose suspiró. Sí, ella había sido la principal culpable de haber arruinado lo que podría o no ser entre ellos. Sin embargo, estaba impresionada que Albus, supuestamente un Gryffindor valiente, y Kate, una Ravenclaw inteligente, siguieran manejando con la misma ley de "nada ocurrió, apenas te conozco".

-Deberían afrontarlo –sentenció, tratando de no sonar muy intransigente o autoritaria-. Ustedes eran amigos, Kate. Y creo que él podría necesitarte ahora… No ha querido hablar con nadie sobre lo que pasó con Julie –Kate se mordió el labio inferior mientras ella asentía. Albus se desentendía completamente cuando Rose trataba de mencionar a lo sucedido con Godiat. La odiaba, pero ella había sido la novia de Albus y cualquier persona necesitaba al menos descargar el resentimiento de un corazón roto con un amigo. Pero Albus seguía en su misma línea: atrayendo la atención de chicas aparentando no ser conciente de ello y ocultándolo todo bajo una gran sonrisa-. Esta es la perfecta oportunidad para enfrentar sus sentimientos, y darle la oportunidad a ser amigos o algo más que eso… Y dejando eso de lado, creo que eres la persona indicada para escuchar este tipo de cosas. Nadie aguantaría más de cinco minutos fingiendo que puede tolerar a Albus quejándose por la zorra de Julie sin querer matar a esa-

-Entendí, Rose. No es necesario que seas tan _literal_ –la cortó antes de respirar profundamente-. Gracias. Me alegra que sepas que Albus y yo volvimos a hablar… Me costaba horrores seguir ocultándotelo.

-Entonces mejor me callo –se separó un poco de su amiga, y subió el tono de voz:-. No quiero entrar en una fase sicótica contigo porque realmente quiero saber por qué necesitan hacer una intervención conmigo… Repito: S-I-C-Ó-T-I-C-A.

Ignorando la mirada asesina de Lily, Rose no sabía si sentirse aliviada o preocupada que por fin se hubieran detenido.

Mark abrió una puerta, entregando la vista en su interior de un aula vieja y con un olor insoportable a encierro. Si no tuviera tanta confianza en que la directora McGonagall era estricta respecto a las reglas de la escuela, pensaría que allí ocultaban cadáveres de las ratas de la antiquísima gata de Filch cazaba todas las noches.

-Bien, ¿ya se acabo el secretismo o ahora me harán bailar ridículamente para alguna ceremonia ultra secreta? –se giró, agradeciendo que el aire del pasillo oliera tan bien-. ¿O debo recordar nuestra pequeña charla, Nott? –se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo ante el destello de nerviosismo en la mirada del chico-. _Esto_ evidentemente es una confabulación en mí contra, así que si no me dices de que va todo esto, ten por seguro que cumpliré mi venganza.

-Claro –se alzó de hombros, como si todo este tiempo podría haberlo dicho, pero disfrutaba viendo como la chica sufría-. Es una intervención para que Scorpius y tú puedan arreglar sus diferencias.

-¿_Perdón_? –Rose lanzó una pequeña risita-. Creo que escuché mal. No, no. Sé que oí mal… ¿Para qué es esta intervención?

Albus sacó un papel de su bolsillo, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Escribí cinco maneras distintas de repetírtelo y también en cinco idiomas –informó, abriendo el arrugado pedazo de papel blanco-. _Esta intervención es para que puedas conversar_-

-¿Qué? –se lo quitó mientras leía. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente por todas las frases, enfocándose en que el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy y ella aparecían repetidamente junto con la palabra "sentimientos"-. ¿Por qué? –prácticamente gimió, arrugando el papel.

-Porque todos estamos hartos que cada estupidez que hagan sea un drama público –respondió esta vez Lily, muy seria-. Todo Hogwarts está cansado que discutan, que se odien, se declaren la guerra y luego discutan porque Scorpius está enamorado de ti y no tú de él… Es como la telenovela añeja de Hogwarts –levantó el dedo índice de la mano derecha y lo movió en un círculo varias veces-. Una y otra vez es lo mismo. Queremos ponerle un fin de una vez por todas.

-Oh, ¿y se puede saber por qué exactamente _tú_ tenías que planear todo esto? ¿Ahora te crees la Madre Teresa de Calcuta o qué?

-¡Les estoy haciendo un favor!

-¿Y desde cuándo haces favores que no signifiquen reírte en la cara de los demás y hacer vidas miserables? –rugió, dando un paso hacia su prima.

-Creo que esa persona eras tú, Rosie –Lily alzó las cejas-. A diferencia de ti, yo sí puedo actuar altruistamente.

-¿Segura que sabes la definición de altruista? Porque el único adjetivo que calza en ti es malcriada. Y quizás-

-¡Alto! –Kate se puso en medio de ambas pelirrojas, y tomó a Rose por los hombros-. No se trata de lo que sientas por Lily ahora.

Las primas intercambiaron una mirada llena de sentimientos poco amigables, antes que Rose pudiera controlarse y pensar en las razones que le habían dado para supuestamente arreglar una conversación con Malfoy.

No había intercambiado palabra con Malfoy desde la semana anterior. Bueno, en realidad no pudo hablar por tres días debido al enorme resfrío que pescó por introducirse en el lago cuando todavía la primavera no llegaba en majestad y gloria. Pero tampoco era como si tuviera la disposición de ser cordial con él. Tenían varias clases juntos, pero ella se sentaba con Kate o Thomas, mientras el rubio andaba con sus amigos hacia todos lados. Había sido una semana extremadamente tranquila sin la obsesión que se había autoimpuesto de ganarle a Malfoy en todas las asignaturas.

-¿Por qué debería hablar con Malfoy? –preguntó, bajando los hombros y mirando derrotada a su amiga-. Ya está todo dicho. No queda nada más qué decir.

-Quizás sí, pero no se lo dijeron en el mejor momento –Kate le soltó los hombros y suspiró:-. Nunca han podido conversar y arreglar sus diferencias sin que el uno esté planeando contra el otro, o que uno esté enojado, o el otro simplemente no sepa de los sentimientos entre ellos.

-Es como te lo expliqué en la biblioteca ese día –Lyssander apareció tras Kate y Rose parpadeó, apreciando la sinceridad en su rostro-. Le prometí a Malfoy hacer todo eso porque, aunque él lo estaba haciendo de la forma equivocada, vi un gran punto: ambos necesitan dejar su guerra de lado y ser reales el uno con el otro.

Pensar en lo que Malfoy le había revelado aquel día era lo que menos quería hacer. De hecho, su mente bloqueó aquel recuerdo. Y que ellos la estuvieran forzando a rescatar esa confesión, de repente y sin aviso, la desconcertaba.

-Pero… -buscó la mirada de Kate-. No quiero.

-Tienes que afrontarlo. Coloca el punto final a esto de una vez por todas, pero no sigas alargando la etapa de la ley del hielo por mucho más.

-No es justo que uses lo que te dije en mi contra.

-_Touché_, amiga mía –la morena le brindó una sonrisa de ánimo.

Se giró para encontrarse con Mark y Albus, observándola con curiosidad. Ambos parecían preparados para tener que tomar medidas drásticas si se negaba rotundamente a seguirles el juego.

-No huiré. Creo que la mejor manera de demostrarles que están absolutamente equivocados, es, de hecho, hablando con Malfoy –se llevó un rizo tras la oreja, e irguió la postura-. O mejor dicho, no hablando ya que no hay _nada_ que no sepamos.

-Entonces solo te habremos hecho perder el tiempo y nosotros quedaremos en ridículo por creer en esta idea –Mark la invitó a entrara al aula-. He hecho un hechizo para que todo esté limpio y el aire respirable.

Rose entrecerró los ojos y sonrió irónicamente, como agradecimiento. Antes de poner un pie dentro de la habitación, miró a Albus:

-Gryffindor nos dará uno de los días que pidió el estadio para entrenar –exigió, acusadoramente-. Porque debes estar de broma al creer que Tickey va a poder a encargarse del equipo sin que esté presente… ¿Entendiste? Sino, vas a tener a una Ravenclaw _muy_ enojada –antes que el chico pudiera responder, le dio una suave cachetada en la mejilla, a modo de demostrarle quien era el que mandaba ahora-. Bien, espero que el rey de Slytherin no se demore… No tengo todo el día para esperar que traiga su trasero por aquí –dijo, entrando al aula.

Después de algunas palabras de ánimo por parte de todos, menos de Lily, que simplemente se limitó a mirarla con una cara inexpresiva; cerraron la puerta y asumió que se fueron a buscar al otro implicado en la brillante intervención que habían ideado.

El plan inicial no había sido quedarse tranquila esperando, pero habían cerrado la puerta con magia y Rose descubrió que de alguna manera, se las habían arreglado para quitarle la varita de la mochila. Así que, con la perspectiva de un escape épico fuera del mapa, a Rose no le quedó nada más que sentarse y desear que esta pesadilla terminara lo más pronto posible.

Y porque contar lo que hizo Rose en aquella espera es aburrido, solo nos limitaremos a dar datos generales para volver a una parte interesante de la historia: Rose dedujo que aquel salón había sido de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o realmente guardaban alguna especie de cadáveres a juzgar por los frascos con masas sumergidas en líquidos (¿órganos?). Luego, dio varias vueltas concentrándose en que su poder mental para llamar a Malfoy serviría. También pensó podría tratarse de la sala de tortura de Filch, ya que él decía extrañar los castigos corporales, y aquí era donde guardaba los perturbadores recuerdos de aquellos días. Y finalmente, después de darse por vencida con la efectividad de su poder mental, abrió su mochila y sacó una manzana.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero tenía hambre y era el mejor momento para usar el pequeño botín robado a las cocinas en la mañana. Comería solo la manzana, guardando las barras de chocolate para después. Algo en su interior le decía que necesitaría los milagrosos poderes curativos del chocolate al final del día.

-¿Weasley?

Tan ocupada se encontraba mascando la fruta y observando el lago desde una ventana, que no había escuchado que la puerta se había abierto y una figura (lamentablemente) conocida se encontraba de pie en el centro del lugar.

-¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? –preguntó antes de darle un mordisco a la manzana. Miró la puerta cerrada-. ¿Acaso no te secuestraron y forzaron a venir como a mí?

-No. Mark me pidió que lo acompañara y aquí estoy…

Rose asintió y se sentó sobre la mesa más cercana. Movía las piernas intercaladamente, al compás de las mascadas que le daba al pedazo de manzana en el interior de su boca. Iba a ser una larga tarde…

Cuando una sombra apareció en el suelo, la pelirroja levantó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Malfoy. No estaba tan cerca, sino a una distancia bastante prudente; pero aún así se sintió terriblemente incómoda y con las ganas de lanzarse por una ventana con tal de alejarse de él.

-¿Compartirías la razón del porqué Mark me pidió venir aquí, _contigo_? –pidió, en algo que sonaba más bien a una orden.

Si no conociera a Malfoy, tendría la impresión que con ese pelo rubio desordenado y aquella postura autosuficiente que le daba su espalda recta y una mano aflojándole el nudo de la corbata, estaba frente a un imbécil engreído. Oh, no. De hecho, sí lo era.

Rodó los ojos, y con su mejor tono irónico contestó:

-Claro, por supuesto que te lo diré cuando eres tan amable y tienes esa actitud tan insoportable de "el mundo está a mies pies" –dejó de mover los pies, y se puso de pie de un salto-. Aparentemente Mark organizó una intervención para que arreglemos nuestras diferencias.

-¿Diferencias? –inquirió, confundido. Se quitó la corbata de un solo movimiento, y sonrió divertido-. ¿Y qué vamos a arreglar?

-Exacto. No tenemos nada que arreglar porque no hay _nada_ de qué hablar –asintió, y por un momento, frunció el ceño-. Es extraño estar de acuerdo contigo en algo.

-Vaya, y yo creía que siempre decías "no" a todo… -alzó una ceja, volteándose.

-¿Qué rayos insinúas con eso…? –empezó a clavar inconcientemente las uñas en la manzana y cuando sintió una gota escurriendo por su mano, negó con la cabeza-. Olvídalo. Pronto vendrán a supervisar cómo va todo y se darán cuenta que ha sido un completo error creer que necesitábamos una intervención.

No tenía un reloj, lo cual podría ser bien una bendición de Merlín, porque Rose empezó a buscar si había alguna especie de dispositivo que manejara el paso del tiempo. Algo parecido a un giratiempo. Con cada respiración y pensamiento de esperanza que pronto estaría en el mundo exterior libremente, se sentía más vieja, como si llevara una eternidad.

Malfoy tamborileaba los dedos sobre el pizarrón. Caminaba de un lado hacia el otro, dejando unas líneas de limpieza que contrastaban con el polvo del pizarrón. Una y otra vez, sus dedos se deslizaban contra la superficie, acompañados de los incesantes pasos del rubio.

Finalmente, Rose no pudo seguir soportando y reclamó:

-¿Acaso no te puedes quedar quieto un maldito minuto? –preguntó, señalando todas los pupitres desocupados-. Hay mucho espacio para que puedas sentarte y dejar de volverme loca.

-Al menos no estoy sentado, mordiendo el cuesco de una manzana y sin hacer… nada.

-¿Por qué estás tan insoportable? ¿Los hombres también tienen menstruación o qué?

-Muy graciosa, Weasley. Tan ingeniosa como siempre –la felicitó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Y quedarme en silencio soportando tu humor de los mil demonios? No, gracias –cruzó las piernas-. Si vamos a esperar a salir de aquí, tenemos que convivir en paz. Es decir: cerrar nuestra boca y si debemos hablar, que lo hagamos al menos en un tono que no rebalse en sarcasmo.

La mirada que le dedicó el chico la dejó helada por un segundo. Realmente estaba cabreado.

-Como tú digas –se sentó en el escritorio frente al pizarrón, el que alguna vez fue el de un profesor-. Después de todo, tienes la costumbre de hacer las cosas a tu modo, _ignorando_ todo lo demás.

-Es porque veo las cosas como son, no tengo alguna realidad paralela en mi cerebro que me hace creer lo imposible –respondió mordazmente.

Una pequeña alarma se encendió en su cabeza: ¿no había dicho anteriormente que no iban a hablar de nada? Porque precisamente ahora, aquella afirmación estaba siendo empujada por la borda.

Las únicas dos preocupaciones al despertar en la mañana fueron tener algo escrito de la redacción de Pociones y animar a su equipo para el partido de la siguiente semana. Ahora, su prioridad era no ir a Azkaban por el asesinato de Scorpius Malfoy; lo cual se le estaba haciendo sumamente difícil cuando el sujeto en cuestión se comportaba como un cretino con problemas hormonales.

-Lo siento mucho por querer ver lo mejor en las personas –se llevó una mano al pecho, haciendo un puchero con la boca-. Nunca quise hacerle daño al mundo con mi inocente intención.

¿Quedarse de brazos cruzados, esperando en silencio absoluto hasta que alguien viniera a sacarlos de allí? La respuesta era un rotundo, ¡_no_!

-Veamos, ¿cuándo le di alguna señal a Malfoy para que creyera que tenía la oportunidad de salir conmigo o de ser mi novio? –hizo una mueca y chasqueó los dedos-. Oh, es cierto. ¡Ninguna! –lo taladró con la mirada-. ¿Por qué alguna vez creíste que podías a llegar a gustarme cuando es de conocimiento mundial que te odio y no soporto ni ver tu cara?

-¿Nunca has pensado que, quizás, estoy interesado en ti porque eres la chica más testaruda y con más personalidad que hay en este aburrido lugar? –movió la cabeza, mientras se levantaba-. Hacer todo lo que hice por cualquier chica, habría sido una perdida de tiempo. Más temprano que tarde, habrían caído rendidas a mis pies.

Una risa se atascó en la garganta de Rose y tan solo fue capaz de señalarlo con un movimientos de manos.

-Oh, ¿caerían rendidas a tus pies? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Ten un momento de reflexión y si ves más allá bajo tu nube de egocentrismo, sabrás que la mayoría de la población femenina te daría calabazas en menos de tres minutos cuando se topen con un orgullo tan grande como la cabellera de Hagrid, el guardabosque.

-Er, hola, tierra llamando a Rose –caminó entre los pupitres-. Acabo de repetir que estoy interesado en ti, y lo único que puedes hacer es enfocarte en mis defectos.

-Bien, lo haré de otro modo. Escucha bien: N-O M-E G-U-S-T-A-S. Jamás me gustaste y si existió alguna remota posibilidad que en el futuro podríamos habernos llevado bien, la aniquilaste con tu brillante plan para hacer que me enamorara de ti.

-¿Quieres una disculpa? –se burló-. Créeme que no lo haré. En el fondo sabes muy bien que cuando se trata de ti, hay que tomar medidas desesperadas.

-Mírate, pequeño Malfoy, hablando todo como un experto. Podrías lanzar un libro de autoayuda titulado: "Cómo espantar hasta a la chica que escupe el suelo que pisas y convertirte en un lunático".

-¿Es acaso sarcasmo lo que he oído? –con una mano en el oído izquierdo, asintió-. Oh, wow. ¡Lo es! ¿Es un buen momento para dar ese discurso de "me estás volviendo loco con ese humor de los mil demonios"?

Levantándose, la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y se acercó hasta él a grandes zancadas. Solo un pupitre los separaba de estar frente a frente.

-Tal vez de verdad sea un favor al mundo esto de encerrarnos en la zona abandonada del castillo –lo miró de los pies a la cabeza, deteniéndose brevemente en su cuello-. Podré ahorcarte sin ninguna interrupción.

-Estoy actuando como tú. ¿Acaso no soportas un poco de competencia en el área de ironía y amargura?

-Oh, ¿pero qué es esa manera de tratar a la chica que conquistó tu corazón, _Scorpius_? –preguntó, sonriendo-. Deberías ser un poco más amable, ¿no?

-Después de muchos años, por fin he aprendido que ser amable contigo no funciona. No eres nada más que una obsesiva, loca, desequilibrada emocional que solo puede mantener una relación con un libro de Transformaciones.

-¡Preferiría eso que mantener cualquier tipo de vínculo emocional contigo que no fuera total desagrado!

-¡Eso es porque eres incapaz de darte la oportunidad de probar algo que implique contacto humano!

Imperceptiblemente, la mesa ya no estaba separándolos y ahora sus cuerpos prácticamente se rozaban. Rose no sabía si se trataba de algo bueno o malo notar que el aliento de Malfoy olía a naranja.

-¡Le daría la oportunidad si al menos te comportaras como un chico decente y dejaras de ser un idiota a tiempo completo desde el momento que te conocí!

-Oh, se me había olvidado. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Creo que debí haber hecho muchísimo antes –tomó su mano derecha, y le dio un corto beso en el dorso. Rose contuvo las arcadas que subieron por su garganta-. ¿Desearías salir conmigo en una cita, Rose Weasley? –preguntó, burlonamente.

-Qué caballero. _Encantada_, Scorpius Malfoy –dijo ella, librando su mano del contacto y le dedicó una gran sonrisa irónica.

La puerta se abrió e inmediatamente Rose y Scorpius giraron las cabezas para encontrarse con Mark, Lily, Kate, Albus, y Lyssander contemplando la escena con consternación.

Y fue cuando todo el cayó como un balde de agua fría a nuestra protagonista: aunque fuera parte de una sofocada discusión, lo último había sido _demasiado_ real, como si la rabia la hubiera cegado y le hubiera obligado a decir cosas de las que no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

-¿Me pediste salir en una cita y te dije que sí? –preguntó, volteando el rostro hacia el rubio a su lado.

-Aparentemente… sí –dijo, tan confundido como ella.

-Oye, nunca creí que tendríamos verdadero éxito. ¿Nos hemos perdido de algo o qué? –Albus se rascó la nuca, contemplando la escena como si fuera una alucinación.

Su típico martes había derivado en un secuestro y, en un giro más inesperado, terminó aceptando una cita con su peor enemigo.

* * *

_N/A: Ustedes saben bien que no me gusta hacerlos esperar, pero como siempre, la universidad se come mi tiempo y realmente no tengo muchas ganas de escribir cuando puedo aprovechar el tiempo libre en dormir o en… simplemente despejar mi mente pensando en nada. Pero bueno, me he dedicado todo este día a terminar el capítulo, porque sino lo aplazaría durante meses y estoy segura que vendrán varias amenazas contra mi vida si ocurriera eso._

_Y, chan chan *música de momento impresionante*, ¿se lo esperaban? Gracias a una discusión, Scorpius ha terminado invitando a Rose a una cita y ella ha dicho que sí. Lo peor, es que además de ser bastante irónicos, lo han dicho de verdad. De esas cosas que uno dice sin realmente desearlas._

_Por cierto, el título del capítulo es una mezcla de la tagline de la serie Heroes ("Save the cheerleader, save the world") y la adictiva canción "Bad Romance" de Lady GaGa._

_Pues, bien, necesito su ayuda, lectores (debería decir lectoras). La situación es la siguiente: No tengo idea qué rayos hacer para la cita de Scorpius y Rose. Sé que es en Hogsmeade porque convenientemente habrá una salida al pueblo este fin de semana para Hogwarts (los poderes de escribir el fic, muajaja), pero necesito ideas de las actividades que podrían hacer allá… Así que, en definitiva: **EN UN REVIEW, ESCRIBAN IDEAS Y SUGERENCIAS DE LO QUE PIENSAN QUE SCORPIUS Y ROSE HARÍAN EN SU (NO) CITA**. Las ideas que use en el siguiente capítulo, por supuesto que tendrán créditos las personas que las propusieron._

_Y como bien saben: ¡Muchas gracias! Jamás pensé que este fic llegaría a tener más de 500 reviews. Me hacen feliz y todo se lo debo a ustedes._

_Así que, eso sería todo por esta actualización._

_¡Espero sus sugerencias para el siguiente episodio!_

_Muchos besotes de chocolate, chau._


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23: **Una cita con mi peor enemigo (Parte I)

-Entiendo todo el punto de dar segundas oportunidades a las personas, en especial si se les juzga por actitudes que se dieron en momentos de inmadurez tanto física como emocional, pero… -Rose se detuvo en medio de un escalón, haciendo que Kate se volteara y la observara con curiosidad-, pero no entiendo como esto de _verdad_ está ocurriendo.

La respuesta más obvia que podría esperarse ante tal confesión, sería algo como: "tal vez no lo creas porque te empecinaste en odiar a una persona, en aplastarla y hacerla sufrir, y con todo el tiempo que invertiste en ese odio irracional, hasta olvidas la razón por la que la odias en primer lugar. Y gracias a la perspectiva que te otorga el paso de los años, te das cuenta que todo empezó por algo realmente estúpido e insignificativo para tu vida." Pero no fue la que le su mejor amiga le dio. Kate optó por algo más… simple y menos elaborado:

-Porque cuando te dije que si no te sentías cómoda saliendo en una cita con Malfoy, debías hablar con él y cancelar todo; tú fuiste y volvieron a terminar discutiendo. Y esta vez ambos terminaron aceptando _seriamente_ salir –explicó, con una pequeña sonrisa. Rose suspiró, cerrando los ojos-. No sé por qué cuando él dijo "te apuesto a que eres una cobarde que no puede soportar ni cinco minutos de una cita normal: con un chico y sin que sea sobre quidditch o de algo académico" tuviste que… comportarte de una manera tan típica de ti.

-No es que tenga miedo ni sea una cobarde –abrió los ojos y bajó los últimos tres escalones con pesadez-. Es porque se trata de Scorpius Malfoy –dijo tajantemente.

Lo último claramente expresaba todo lo que sentía en aquel momento. La sola idea de tener que estar más de dos horas con Malfoy, en Hogsmeade, le hacía revolverse el estómago.

Un brazo le rodeó los hombros, y notó que Kate la envolvía con cariño.

-Puede que no sea tan malo. Tal vez hasta pienses que no sea el mismo estúpido que se mofaba de todos como cuando tenía once años –alzó las cejas, haciendo alusión a una de las primeras razones que catapultaron su odio extremo al rubio-. Y, de antemano, creo que es así. Ya no somos niños, Rose… Y si, pues, simplemente dejas de odiarlo, pero te cae mal o, de alguna manera poco posible, crece tu repudio hacia su persona –rompió el contacto, pero no del todo: colocó una de sus manos en su codo derecho y la obligó a seguir caminando-, entonces nunca más tendrás que soportar una cita o que te obliguemos a darle una segunda oportunidad. Quedaría demostrado que son totalmente incompatibles, y que los hemos impulsado a hacer una estupidez sin pies ni cabeza.

-Se me hace imposible odiarte o llevarte la contraria –dijo, en una exhalación-. Está bien, Kate. Me cuesta creerlo, pero puede que tengas la razón –aceptó con voz derrotada.

Y era bastante cierto: le era una tarea casi épica enojarse con Kate, sobretodo cuando era la voz de la sabiduría y cordura en su vida. La conocía muy bien, algo que ciertamente agradecía, en especial cuando Rose no sabía qué tipo de suéter usar con la ropa que llevaba y Kate tenía excelente sentido del gusto; sino que era la única que podía decirle que se estaba comportando como una inmadura e irracional, sin recibir alguno de sus arranques de ira. Durante los últimos tres días, Kate le había explicado que era agotador todo el tiempo que invertía en odiar a Malfoy siendo que; dejando de lado el hecho que había manipulado y mentido a varias personas para "llamar su atención", tal como él dijo; no tenía una real respuesta a su incontenible desprecio. Vale, ya tenían dieciséis y… sí, estaba comportándose como una cría. O al menos esa era la única conclusión lógica a la que podía llegar después de quemarse el cerebro durante tres horas pensando cómo había llegado a todo esto.

Lo que Rose prefirió omitir fue el hecho que gracias a la manera en que se había desarrollado la actual situación, ya no confiaba más en Lily o en Mark.

El último solo tenía la culpa de ser un influenciado por su novia, pero Lily… Podía tolerar que Kate y Albus la forzaran contra su voluntad a ir a un encuentro con Malfoy, porque, rayos, se trataba de su mejor amiga y amigo (chocante, pero su primo era su único amigo hombre). Tenían ese tipo de inmunidad. Sin embargo, Mark era un idiota, Lyssander otro idiota más, y Lily… Si desde nunca se habían llevado precisamente bien, ahora jamás lo harían. Sino fuera porque estaba decidida en cambiar a ser una chica más estable, Rose aniquilaría a su prima de una vez por todas como venganza. Ahora solo se conformaba con saber que su relación familiar se vería dañada irreversiblemente. Nunca esperó que fuera como Albus, ya que se sentía afortunada de ser tan cercana al chico, pero no le parecía mucho pedir haber sido más tranquilas entre ellas. Sí, ella misma también tenía la culpa, y sinceramente… ya no sabía qué pensar de Lily Potter. La encontraba una perfecta extraña, que solo compartían el mismo color de pelo y familiares.

-Vale, ¿qué piensas? –preguntó Kate-. Me da un poco de miedo esa expresión tan… reflexiva.

-Tan solo pensaba en cuando estábamos en segundo –mintió-. Como hablaste de compatibilidad, recordé que nos obsesionamos con ese test de 'Corazón de Bruja' que entregaba el porcentaje de compatibilidad de una pareja según sus nombres.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó con una sonrisa:

-Oh, cierto. ¡Y nos creíamos que los porcentajes eran ciertos! Hasta vimos la compatibilidad amorosa de Filch y su gata.

Ambas estallaron en carcajadas, recordando todos los nombres que utilizaron para ese test.

Había pocas personas, pero mientras iban bajando, se encontraron con un mar de colores cada vez más enorme y que le entregaba un nuevo aire a Hogwarts: ver a todos sin el uniforme, vistiendo ropas normales y con el entusiasmo de salir por un día de la escuela; siempre las animaba. Excepto cuando iban en primero y segundo curso. Recién en tercer año pudieron olvidar la envidia de ver como los estudiantes superiores podían escapar de la esclavitud en el castillo. Aunque por primera vez, Rose tenía las enormes ganas de recluirse en Hogwarts por siempre. Salir a Hogsmeade estaba sobrevalorado si como compañía se tenía a Scorpius Malfoy.

Y hablando del susodicho…

Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba en el vestíbulo, junto a una de las clásicas puertas de roble de la entrada. Llevaba una capa azul marino, haciendo que Rose torciera los ojos. Por supuesto, no podía ser normal tan solo un día, y vestir como un muggle común y corriente; pensó la pelirroja mientras se acercaban. Al notar la llegada de las chicas, Scorpius se despidió con un compañero de casa con que el conversaba, y se volteó para saludarlas.

-Buenos días –contestó Kate, sonriendo.

-Sí, qué buen día… -murmuró la pelirroja, haciendo una mueca irónica. Scorpius enarcó las cejas, con una expresión que dejaba en claro que ya se esperaba alguna reacción de este tipo-. Oh, espera –Rose movió la cabeza y colocó su mano sobre los ojos, de manera muy teatral-. ¡No me digas! ¿Ya no tienes a Mark y Lily volando a tu lado? –fingió una sonrisa-. Ay, qué tierno eres, Malfoy. No deberías haberte tomado las molestias de separarte de tu séquito de mentirosos secuestradores para sorprenderme en nuestra primera cita… Es un _amor_, ¿verdad, Kate?

La chica los miró, visiblemente incómoda. Al parecer, ser una buena amiga y acompañar a Rose para prevenir que huyera de la cita; fue una muy mala idea. Ahora se encontraba en medio de dos personas que tenían la fama de los mayores enemigos de toda la escuela y que estaban forzados, gracias al enorme orgullo de ambos, a tener que estar casi todo un día juntos en algo muy parecido a una cita. Kate retrocedió un paso, encogiéndose de hombros y deseando que pudiera irse cuanto antes de aquel lugar. Ya era suficiente con presenciar cómo empezaba la Tercera Guerra Mundial, no vivir el desarrollo de ésta.

-Mark y Lily son novios. Quieren y necesitan intimidad, por lo que ya se fueron a Hogsmeade… -entrecerró los ojos y miró su reloj-. Algo que nosotros estaríamos haciendo ya mismo, sino fuera porque llegas quince minutos tarde.

-Como si-

-Es que nos entretuvimos conversando, pero ya no importa. Rose está aquí –Kate tomó por el codo a su amiga, y lo presionó-, ansiosa por tener una salida _tranquila_ y _madura_ contigo –la pelirroja le sostuvo la mirada por un momentos, antes de zafarse de Kate y cruzarse de brazos. Asumiendo el silencio y quietud de Rose como una ofrenda de paz de su parte, la morena continuó-. Espero lo mismo de tu parte, Malfoy.

-Al menos de mi parte es así.

-Genial –se alzó de hombros-. Pues, bueno, creo que entonces me voy. Que la pasen bien –alzó la mano para despedirse del chico, y se inclinó a Rose-, y no lo mates, por favor. Eres muy joven para perder los mejores años de tu vida en Azkaban.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi vida criminal –le sacó la lengua; y Kate alzó una ceja, incrédula-. Oh, Katie. Está bien, haré todo lo posible para no cometer homicidio –se dieron un abrazo-. Oye, ¿y qué harás hoy? –preguntó, mientras se soltaban.

-Saldré con Albus.

-¿Qué? –abrió la boca y Kate empezó a reír mientras le pedía que no chillará o comenzará a bailar-. Quiero detalles.

-Y los tendrás, en la noche –asintió. Chasqueó la lengua, como cada vez que hacía cuando se le ocurría una buena idea-. Considera los detalles como un incentivo para tu buen comportamiento.

-Definitivamente te odio –declaró, suspirando.

-Sí, sí, y todo el mundo te cree eso –le dio un apretón en el brazo, a modo de despedida-. Compórtate, ¿eh? Nos vemos en la cena.

Se quedó viendo a Kate perderse entre los varios grupos de personas del lugar, pensando en que por fin Albus y Kate parecían ir bien encaminados. Tal vez no lo había logrado de la mejor manera y no estaba para nada orgullosa de haberles hecho daño a cada uno, pero no se seguiría sintiendo culpable si dentro de poco su primo se daba cuenta que Kate era la chica indicada para él.

Toda la armonía y la fantasía de ser la madrina del primer bebé de Albus y Kate, quedó en el olvido al girarse y recordar quién era su compañía del día.

-¿Qué miras?

El rubio la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, que desapareció en cuanto ella le preguntó aquello.

-¿Acaso no puedo admirar el hecho que te comportas como una persona _normal_ con tu amiga?

-Bueno, disculpa si no puedo dejar de sentirme nerviosa por tener que estar contigo más de tres minutos a solas contigo –se burló, llevándose una mano al pelo y arreglándose algunos rizos.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos? –el rubio le señaló la salida-. ¿O prefieres que nos quedemos para que recalque lo que acabas de decir? –ante la expresión de confusión de la pelirroja, él carraspeó y la imitó:-. "Ay, me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy contigo, Scorpius".

-¡No dije eso, mentiroso!

-Claro que sí. Tal vez con otras palabras, pero fue con ese significado, Weasley –sonrió pedante y se volteó para irse.

Antes de seguirlo, Rose alzó lentamente las manos y simuló que lo ahorcaba. _Lo detesto, lo detesto, lo detesto._

Considerando que era una gran sorpresa ver a estos dos saliendo en una (no) cita, todos huyeron al momento que uno de los profesores preguntó quién más subiría al mismo carruaje que Scorpius y Rose. Por lo que el viaje a Hogsmeade lo hicieron solos, para el pesar de la chica.

Rose tenía el codo apoyado en la rodilla, y con la mano en la barbilla y la vista fija en la ventana, estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo durante todo el trayecto. Sin tener que hablarle ni verlo, sería más fácil acumular energías para no asesinarlo. No tan solo se lo había prometido a Kate, sino que debía hacerlo por ella misma. Había accedido a cambiar, quería _cambiar_ en una persona mejor. Y bueno, las buenas personas tenían tolerancia y paciencia para enfrentar los momentos difíciles, ¿no?

-Weasley…

Uno, dos, tres… Taft le había recomendado contar hasta diez… Cuatro, cinco…

-¿Weasley, me escuchas?

_Ni contar hasta mil servirá con este estúpido._

Sin cambiar de posición, simplemente lo miró como única respuesta.

-Mira, ya que tendremos que estar juntos tanto tiempo, propondré una idea –alzó las manos, como en señal de paz-. ¿Por qué no hablamos? Me estoy matando del aburrimiento tan solo escuchando las ruedas del carruaje moverse.

-¿Para qué? Si vas a volver con eso de "uh, me pongo nerviosa con Malfoy", prefiero la ley del silencio hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts.

El rubio se alzó de hombros y se reclinó en su asiento.

-Al menos no has dicho que hasta que encuentres la manera de escapar por la ventana del baño de Las Tres Escobas o de contratar a alguien que quiera asesinarme por una suma moderada de dinero –comentó, aliviado-. Oye, espera. ¿Es eso… una _sonrisa_?

-No –dijo, extendiendo los dedos de la mano bajo su barbilla para tapar su boca.

_Maldición_, pensó Rose. Pero Scorpius ya lo había notado, así que empezó a reír y la señaló, muy entusiasmado; haciendo que la chica cayera en un mar de vergüenza y sintió su cara quemarle la mano debido al sonrojo extremo.

-No soy ciego, Weasley. Estabas _sonriendo_ por algo que _yo_ dije que te pareció _divertido_.

-¡Detente! –saltó, molesta-. Si sigues enfatizando cada palabra tan seguido, créeme que… que… -el chico siguió riéndose, aplaudiendo una vez mientras en su mirada se veía cuánto disfrutaba esta situación-. ¿Realmente disfrutas esto, verdad? –bufando, se cruzó de brazos-. Tal vez estaba sonriendo porque sí. O quizás me estaba mofando de ti.

-Sí, claro –dijo tranquilamente.

Sus palabras exclamaban ironía y falsedad, algo que hizo enloquecer aún más a nuestra protagonista. ¿Acaso era tan malo reírse? Pues, para ella, en este caso sí. Era un reflejo perfectamente natural reaccionar de esta manera ante cualquier oración graciosa, y aunque se trataba de Malfoy y todo su cuerpo estaba enfocado en controlarse, solo se contuvo hasta el grado de hacer el amago de una sonrisa. Una simple y minúscula sonrisa que la había delatado.

Dejando de lado aquel pequeño desliz, algo inquietaba a Rose. Y ese algo se traducía en: Malfoy (extrañamente) tal vez tenía la razón.

Las alarmas se encendían en su mente, pero cada vez que meditaba la propuesta del chico, más sentido tenían. Supuestamente, la idea del salir juntos era para darse una… millonésima oportunidad para congeniar y dejar de lado las riñas. Entonces, para ello, evidentemente la conversación era clave. ¿De qué otro modo conseguiría conocer al _verdadero_ Malfoy sino es por sus opiniones y reflexiones? Y aunque tenía el presentimiento que no serviría de nada conocerlo, ya que nada podía cambiar su imagen de tarado sin remedio, pues… al menos tendría la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que lo había intentado.

Lo que sí iba a erradicar de su cabeza, era ese pensamiento de que Malfoy tratando de salvar el día con aquella propuesta lo revindicaba levemente en la opinión que tenía de él. ¿Y por qué rayos repetía ese momento una y otra vez, fijándose en esa mueca tan característica de él mientras decía aquellas palabras?

-¿Y de qué quieres conversar? –preguntó, en un tono más fatalista del que esperaba. Él la miró, confundido-. ¿Es que acaso no proponías que hiciéramos esto más fácil y habláramos como las personas normales suelen hacer?

-Sí, lo hice –asintió-, pero quiero que tú elijas el tema. De lo contrario, creo que todo lo que yo proponga como tema de conversación, lo usarás en mi contra y terminarás por darme una jaqueca con tu verborrea.

-¿Siempre eres tan imbécil?

-Ahí, viene… -susurró llevándose una mano a la frente y masajeándola-. ¿Siempre eres tan refinada al hablar, Weasley?

-Oh, ándate a la mierda, Malfoy –dijo, harta-. Estoy cansada que trates de demostrar que eres un caballero, cuando en menos de un segundo metes la pata con esos comentarios tan marca… Malfoy.

-¿Comentarios marca Malfoy? –inquirió, descolocado.

-Sí, esos que siempre dices y me han hecho odiarte desde siempre. Eres incapaz de comportarte decentemente con una chica… "Oh, es que me da jaqueca tu verborrea" –movió los brazos estúpidamente, imitándolo. Él abrió levemente la boca, seguramente para replicarle, pero ella no le dejó hablar y continuó:-. Muy romántico. ¿Así te ganas el corazón de todas las chicas que babean por ti?

-Uh, ¿celos? –preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

-No, qué va. Es solo una duda existencial… ya que matas todo tu encanto con tan solo abrir la boca.

Rodando los ojos ante su respuesta, Malfoy se llevó la mano al cuello de su capa y deshizo el pequeño lazo que la mantenía cerrada. Luego de quitársela, la dobló sin mucho cuidado y la introdujo en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros. Debía tener un encantamiento espaciador o algo así en el pantalón.

Para Rose no pasó desapercibido el hecho que Malfoy estuviera vestido como… una persona normal: pantalones vaqueros, zapatillas, una chaqueta de color oscuro y podía ver que debajo de ésta, usaba un chaleco también de tonalidades oscuras.

-No sabía que… tenías ropa muggle –dijo, sorprendida.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, sentándose.

-Bueno, siempre vistes como mago. Incluso los fines de semana, tienes la capa pegada a ti como si hubieras nacido con ella –explicó-. No sé… Pareciera como que te encanta gritarle al mundo que eres mago y te da una apariencia… elitista.

-Te encanta pensar mal de mí, ¿cierto? –negó con la cabeza, se separó levemente de piernas y apoyó los codos en cada rodilla. Esa posición le daba un aire masculino y petulante, muy típico de él-. Me gusta usar capa… bueno, sí, soy mago, y mis padres son de familia de magos. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Estoy acostumbrado a vestir la capa. Y no es como si fuera extraño, ya que, sino mal recuerdo, estudiamos en una escuela de magia y hechicería.

La chica le dedicó una mirada fastidiada:

-No me había dado cuenta, gracias –el recordatorio mental clamando que debía darle una oportunidad a Malfoy la hizo separar sus labios y decir:-. En todo caso, no te queda mal. Creo que nunca te había visto vestir vaqueros y zapatillas… Y pues, precisamente no estás de miedo.

El carruaje se detuvo y Rose vio por la ventana que las pintorescas casas del pueblo se alzaban repletas de estudiantes alegres. El trayecto se había hecho extrañamente corto desde que comenzaron a conversar.

-Si hablara _Roses_ con fluidez, creería que eso fue una especie de cumplido –comentó con evidente sorna, mientras se levantaba. La pelirroja le dedicó una mueca disgustada antes de imitarlo-. Vamos, abajo –dijo al abrir la puerta del carruaje.

-No me trates como un perro, Malfoy –replicó.

-Hasta mis perros en la mansión son más obedientes que tú –le respondió mordazmente, y Rose le dio un golpe en el estómago antes de salir-. Pero si de algo sirve, Weasley, tampoco pienso que te veas mal. Me gusta como te queda el verde.

¿Era idea de ella o Malfoy le había dedicado un cumplido, con todas sus letras y significado?

Dándole la espalda al carruaje para esconderse del chico, Rose cerró los ojos y con sus (inexistentes) poderes mentales, deseó poder detener el rubor que subía por sus mejillas. Hasta el abuelo Granger le había comentado que el verde le quedaba bien por la palidez de su rostro y color de pelo; pero parecía que aquello cobraba toda una nueva magnitud cuando el cumplido lo ofrecía… su peor enemigo de toda su vida académica.

Luego de unos segundos, Rose sintió una presencia a su lado y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con que el brazo de Malfoy estaba casi rozando con el de ella.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí –abrió los brazos, señalando Hogsmeade-, así que… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿No es costumbre desde los inicios de la humanidad, que el hombre escogiera la actividad a realizar en la… primera cita? –finalizó, nerviosa. Las dos últimas palabras se ganaron una mirada confundida y divertida a la vez de parte del rubio-. No es que esto sea una primera cita, pero es la idea general, quitándole la parte de interés romántico por parte de ambos –aclaró, fervientemente. Sonriendo malévolamente, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Malfoy-. Espero que sepas que no apoyo el machismo, pero, bueno… Creí que realmente querías dar lo mejor de ti para que yo, la chica que te quita el sueño todas las noches, viera en ti a un potencial novio.

-¿Quién hablo de ser tu novio? ¿Acaso ya quieres formalizar, Weasley? –le pellizcó juguetonamente una mejilla, y Rose se apartó, enojada-. Y eso que me quitas el sueño todas las noches… Por favor, las únicas que me quitan el sueño son las chicas con las que _divierto_ por las noches, si sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿eh?

Los hombres siempre debían jactarse de su vida sexual ante todos los demás. ¿Por qué? Eso del macho alfa que podía despertar la envidia de sus congéneres y el interés de las hembras, era tan grotesco. Los humanos eran animales, sí; pero también tenían una inteligencia que los hacía superiores y este tipo de actitudes tan típica de hombres inmaduros, no ayudaba en nada a demostrar el avance de la psique humana en todos los años de evolución.

Y el hecho que Malfoy estuviera revelando aquella información, siendo cierta o no, le resultaba hasta vomitiva.

-Enfócate en la pregunta importante, Malfoy -chasqueó los dedos en sus nariz, tratando de llamar su atención-. ¿Acaso no tienes _nada_ planeado?

Le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, como si estuviera analizándola o algo así. La pelirroja se sintió repentinamente incómoda por esto, y se cruzó de brazos a modo protectivo.

-Normalmente sí, pero se trata de ti –su voz sonaba un tanto cansada-. No quise arriesgarme a que quisieras acabar con mi vida con cualquier sugerencia que diera, por lo que te relego a ti la labor de escoger qué haremos hoy.

-Está bien –bufó-. Considerando que ésta no es una cita como tal… ni muerta pondré un pie en el asqueroso salón de té de Madame Tudipié.

Aquel lugar le ponía los nervios de punta. Tan rosa y cursi, lleno de pequeñas mesitas con parejas que bebían té y se admiraban silenciosamente, inundando aún más el cursi ambiente con la adoración que se profesaban. Solo una vez había tenido la oportunidad de ir, en una cita que no prosperó más allá de un "Fue… interesante. Adiós y hasta nunca más" con un Gryffindor hacía varios años, pero ciertamente debió haberle hecho caso a su madre cuando le dijo que ese lugar era nauseabundo. Y eso viniendo de Hermione Weasley, una romántica en secreto, ya era mucho decir.

Al parecer, Malfoy tenía la misma opinión de ella respecto al salón de té de novios, a juzgar por su expresión incrédula y asqueada.

-Ni drogado dejaría que me arrastrarás a ese lugar, Weasley.

-Sorprendentemente concordamos en algo –musitó, pensativa.

No se encontraban en una cita (y aquello lo sostendría hasta el fin de sus días, ni con tortura china admitiría que esto era una primera cita o algo así), por lo que las actividades se reducían bastante.

-Bueno, como desayunamos hace poco y no creo que tengamos hambre pronto, supongo que podríamos dar una vuelta por la librería o… -lo miró, y apretó los labios-. ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-¿La librería, en serio? –inquirió, riendo-. Por favor, Weasley. Es _aburrido_. Solo falta que propongas que vayamos a Dervish y Banges para admirar los escaparates… ¿Ibas a proponer _eso_? –preguntó, su expresión un tanto desanimada.

-Oh, lo siento si es que no se me ocurre nada más. ¿Y qué quieres hacer? –miró hacia la tienda de bromas-. Mi padre trabaja vendiendo artículos de broma, así que Zonko no tiene nada de atractivo para mí… Y suponiendo que ver libros te resulta tan aburrido, entonces ni mencionaré la idea de ir a la Casa de las Plumas.

-Weasley, no compliques todo con tus… -se detuvo al recibir una mirada amenazadora de la chica-. ¿Qué harías en Hogsmeade normalmente? Y no sigas con esos panoramas tan Ravenclaw tuyos.

-Además de ir a la librería y acompañar a Kate a Tiros Largo de Moda, pues… -suspiró cansinamente-. Iría a ver artículos deportivos.

-Odio el quidditch –dijo, volteando los ojos.

-No es mi culpa que encuentres todo aburrido o no tengamos nada en común –dio una patada a una piedrecilla con la punta de su bota, antes de comenzar a caminar. Luego de unos cinco pasos, se volteó:-. Hey, ¿vienes o no, Malfoy? –lo llamó, impaciente.

El rubio hizo una mueca que decía "dame paciencia, Merlín" y la alcanzó lentamente.

Resultaba muy frustrante que sus opciones se redujeran a… nada. Ya lo sospechaba, pero no le sorprendía el hecho que no tuvieran nada en común como para elegir una actividad que ambos disfrutaran. Al menos este detalle demostraba lo que parecía evidente: como pareja, apestaban. ¿Acaso tendría futuro con alguien que odiaba el quidditch y visitar librerías? Tampoco como amigo, a decir verdad. Malfoy y ella eran totalmente incompatibles.

Llegaron hasta Honeydukes y por fin la pelirroja se dignó a dirigirle la palabra desde que habían dejado la zona de los carruajes:

-Estar contigo me ha dejado de muy mal humor –anunció, sacando las manos de los bolsillos de su abrigo-. El chocolate me hace feliz, y si queremos sobrevivir a lo que nos resta de horas juntos, entonces _necesito_ chocolate en mi organismo –se movió un poco, apuntando con el hombro tentativamente la tienda-. ¿Algo que opinar al respecto?

-Por mí está bien –se alzó de hombros, y se acercó hasta la puerta para abrirla.

-Genial –entró, temblando ligeramente por el calor en el interior de la tienda.

Como era de esperarse, Honeydukes se encontraba atiborrado de estudiantes que se llenaban los bolsillos con caramelo, galletas y chocolates. La nueva atracción, unos caramelos que cambiaban de color según el ángulo de luz que les llegara en la superficie, se encontraban en el centro de la tienda, haciendo que los más pequeños (estudiantes de tercer año), se apiñaran para comprar algunos y le daba una apariencia más caótica al lugar.

Mientras se abrían paso entre las personas, muchos pares de ojos se les quedaron observando con sorpresa y después curiosidad.

Con tantas personas y que más encima los observaran como espectáculo de circo, Rose quería encontrar su chocolate y huir del lugar cuanto antes.

El sector de los chocolates se encontraba casi vacío, por lo que la chica escogió lo típico: una de las bolsas de diez bombones rellenos con avellana o frambuesa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Rose, mientras bajaban hacia el primer nivel, donde se encontraba la caja para pagar. Lo miró por sobre un hombro-. No me digas que no te gustan los bombones, o la avellana, o la frambuesa, o… el chocolate –recitó, moviendo la cabeza en pequeños círculos cada vez que seguía enumerando alguna posibilidad. Dio un salto en el último escalón y esperó a que él terminara de bajar la escalera-. Porque no me sorprendería para nada que tengamos algo más en lo que no acordemos.

-Prefiero el chocolate amargo –dijo, llegando a su lado-, pero también me gustan los bombones. De hecho, solo me gustan los rellenos con menta, avellana o frambuesa… ¿Sorprendida de que por fin tengamos algo en común, Weasley?

Unas enormes ganas de darle un puñetazo en el rostro, para borrarle esa sonrisa triunfadora y que derrochaba superioridad, la invadieron.

-Claro. Es de conocimiento mundial que solo se necesita el mismo gusto en chocolates para contraer matrimonio y ser una pareja perfecta –se burló.

Una vez que pagó, Rose no sabía si sentirse aliviada o molesta porque él no se había ofrecido a pagar los bombones. No estaban en una cita oficial, pero al menos por educación, un caballero se ofrecería a pagar los chocolates, aunque la dama se negara rotundamente (o en este caso, Rose le lanzara una maldición por siquiera proponerlo).

Salieron de Honeydukes, y caminaron hasta unas bancas dispuestas en la calle principal y se sentaron en ellas.

-¿Quieres? –preguntó la pelirroja, tendiéndole la bolsa.

-No, gracias.

Un tenso silencio se posó sobre ellos. Y ninguno lo rompía.

Por un segundo, Rose pensó seriamente qué comentario mordaz o inteligente podría decir, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente eran palabras de adoración al chocolate. Lo único que podía pensar era en hacerle un monumento a los árboles de cacao, porque sin ellos, no podría obtener un momento de satisfacción como el que tenía en aquel instante gracias a aquel delicioso manjar. Sin embargo, los bombones pronto se acabaron, y ahora lo único que le quedaba a Rose era una bolsa vacía y los deseos de llenar un silencio incómodo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, suspiró y habló en voz alta:

-Como mataría por alcohol ahora mismo…

Malfoy la miró, y para su sorpresa, comenzó a reír:

-Nos vendría bastante bien, porque hasta el momento, esta cita va peor que Binns reemplazando a Slughorn en una clase de Pociones.

Aquello ocurrió en segundo año. Slughorn estaba con gripe de dragón, por lo que debió permanecer una semana en la enfermería. El único profesor con el horario disponible para reemplazarlo fue Binns. Y dado que Binns no había tenido ningún acercamiento a Pociones en más de doscientos años, todo lo que hizo en clases fue equivocarse al dar las recetas y tratar de agregar detalles históricos de cualquier forma a las propiedades de las pociones.

-Pociones se transformó en Historia de las Pociones –Rose asintió, recordando aquella semana-. Merlín, ¡fue horrible!

Y lo más inimaginable pasó: Rose Weasley se estaba riendo de algo que Malfoy había dicho, pero no de él, sino con él. Se ría _con_ Malfoy. Sin ironía, felicidad por haber ganado, petulancia, superioridad o burla. Rose se reía porque le pareció gracioso.

-Se me ha ocurrido un plan, Weasley –dijo el rubio, calmando su risa. Rose enarcó las cejas, intrigada-, pero necesito que prometas que no te comportarás ni un ápice como Ravenclaw, ¿vale?

-Si tu plan incluye que tengamos sexo o cualquier tipo de contacto físico inapropiado; te digo desde ya que no, Malfoy.

-Para beber alcohol –rodó los ojos y se colocó de pie-. ¿Te atreves o no?

Claramente su plan olía a romper reglas. Y la verdad, no era como si fuera tan amante de ellas. Además, si quería sobrevivir al día, el alcohol sería una gran ayuda. Al menos, si luego la encontraban junto al cadáver de Malfoy, siempre podía alegar que no estaba sobria ni conciente de sus propios actos, por lo que no podían incriminarla de ningún delito.

-Está bien –asintió, con decisión.

Rose respiró profundamente, llenándose de energías para hacer algo completamente ilegal. Se dispuso a levantar cuando se encontró con la mano de Malfoy extendida, delante de sus ojos.

Parpadeó, descolocada ante este gesto. Y sin agradecerle, la aceptó y él la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Ahora, si gracias al alcohol, quieres que nos acerquemos físicamente de manera inapropiada y la ropa nos sea innecesaria, pues, no es mi culpa –dijo, sonriendo sugerentemente.

La chica le dio un codazo con el brazo libre y entonces soltó la mano del rubio.

Justo cuando existía la remota posibilidad de pensar que Malfoy no era tan imbécil como siempre había creído, él metía la pata a fondo y la cagaba aún más. Definitivamente, no veía que darle una... millonésima oportunidad a Malfoy cambiará su percepción de él.

* * *

_N/A: Cuando las personas les dicen "al entrar a la universidad, no tienes vida", créanles porque es muy __cierto__. Luego de caer en un círculo vicioso de estudio y estar tan cansada como para inspirarme y escribir, que me dedicaba a ver series o hacer cualquier actividad inútil, y luego caer en cuenta que debía seguir estudiando, y así… pues, por fin he salido de aquello. Y en un día, de 1.000 palabras escritas de este capítulo, llegué alrededor de las 5.000, así que estoy muy contenta de poder actualizar luego de un mes y medio de haberlas dejado en ascuas. Mil disculpas, chicas._

_Bien, ahora, ¡a comentar el capítulo!_

_Las ideas que me dieron me resultaron muy geniales, y quería tratar de incluirlas todas y cada una de ellas. Pero, decidí sentarme a reflexionar sobre cómo son los personajes y, dejando de lado lo que se esperaría o no de ellos, me concentré en realmente cómo actuarían en esta situación. Pues, bien, esto ha sido el resultado: Rose está haciendo el intento, pero no quiere nada romántico; y Malfoy solo… está allí. Si quiere arruinar o hacer que funcione esta (no) cita, entonces lo oculta muy bien hasta el momento._

_Mis agradecimientos a estas tres chicas de las cuales usé algunas de sus ideas para esta parte del capítulo (que como verán se vivirá en dos… o hasta tres partes). Tomé las ideas de: _Kristen Vampire Cullen _de ir a Honeydukes, _S. Lily Potter _que compartieran una manía extraña por algún dulce exótico (en este caso era gusto en el relleno de los bombones), y _LERdarla_ lo de Rose escapando por la ventana del baño (aunque no lo hizo, sino que a Scorpius se le ocurrió como ejemplo de algo muy posible que ella haría). ¡Muchísimas gracias, chicas!_

_Y mi más enorme agradecimiento va para todas ustedes, que leen y comentan cada capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias :)! No saben lo afortunada que me siento por su apoyo, gente linda._

_Respecto a la siguiente actualización, no sé cuándo será. Como siempre, ya tengo todo planeado y un esquema hasta con diálogos y escenas tentativas, pero se aproximan mis dos semanas del terror (las temidas pruebas que valen un gran porcentaje de mi calificación) en cada asignatura, y la verdad estaré encerrada estudiando todos los días. Espero que pronto… aunque ya saben, si ya va más de un mes y no actualizo, me amenazan por twitter, reviews o MP's. Su insistencia hace que me estrese y pues, de alguna manera encuentro tiempo para escribir (como ahora, que debería estar estudiando Fisiología, pero qué diablos)._

_Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que les guste el capítulo._

_¡Un besito, chau!_


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24:** Una cita con mi peor enemigo (Parte II)

Desde el fin de la Segunda Guerra, los magos prefirieron instalarse a vivir en pueblos más conocidos en vez de que cada familia viviera apartado en el lugar que se les diera la gana. Aunque vivir entre muggles en las ciudades más importantes seguía siendo lo más común, en los últimos años los pequeños pueblos de renombre habían crecido. Uno de ellos, era Hogsmeade.

Por lo que le habían contado sus padres, Rose no podía creer que antes Hogsmeade era solo cuatro calles con unas pocas tiendas, y a lo sumo, vivían unas veinte personas. ¿Cómo no tenían un supermercado? ¿O la tienda de antigüedades? De haber existido en la época de sus padres, la pelirroja estaba segura que se confinaría en el castillo, negándose a ir a un lugar en el que no existía una tienda de quidditch.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del supermercado, una punzada de culpa la invadió. ¿Estaba a un paso de romper un millón de reglas de Hogwarts y leyes mágicas, para beber _alcohol_? Se imaginó la reprobatoria mirada de su madre, mientras crispaba los labios en un gesto de profunda molestia y decepción. Y algo como "no tuvimos que atravesar por aquel período tan difícil para que terminarás aprovechándote para conseguir ilegalmente alcohol siendo menor de edad. ¿Acaso no _piensas_, hija?" hizo eco en su cabeza.

-Supongo que sabes el conjuro de conmutación, ¿verdad?

La culpabilidad se esfumó tan rápido como apareció. Con tal de realizar cualquier actividad, aunque fuera ilegal, que le permitiera no enfocarse en Malfoy, la haría con gusto. Al menos la idea era bastante tentadora cuando debía escuchar preguntas como _aquella_. Y sí, probablemente le respondería firmemente a su madre que no estaba pensando con claridad, pero poco le importaba.

-Obtuve un _Extraordinario_ en el TIMO de Transformaciones –contestó, dirigiéndole una mirada fría. Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el callejón que había entre el supermercado y la librería-, así que no me preguntes estupideces, Malfoy.

-Debía preguntar. No es algo fácil de ejecutar –escuchó excusarse, tras ella.

Sin saber si lo último lo había dicho seriamente o tan solo se trataba de alguno de sus comentarios llenos de burla, la pelirroja llegó hasta casi el fondo del minúsculo callejón cuando se detuvo y le preguntó:

-Bien, ¿cuál es el plan?

-Er… -el chico parpadeó, como si la pregunta lo hubiera tomado desprevenido-. ¿Nos transformamos, entramos, compramos whiskey de fuego, y nos vamos? –dijo, confuso.

-¿Estás de broma, no es cierto? –Rose rodó los ojos, bufando-. Tenemos que tener un plan, una táctica… No sé si lo has notado, pero nos podrían expulsar y meternos en Azkaban hasta que nuestros huesos se pudran si nos descubren, y… Y ni siquiera tienes claro planes de apoyo o… -entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Tengo una verruga gigante en la cara que no dejas de mirarme así?

-No, solo… tienes una actitud tan Ravenclaw que me está dando jaqueca –dijo, luego de suspirar.

-¿Por qué nunca eres capaz de quedarte callado y escucharme?

-Porque hablas _demasiado_ –antes que la chica pudiera replicar, Malfoy la tomó por los hombros. Rose se quedó inmovilizada, consternada por el repentino contacto-. Te preocupas mucho, Weasley –la miró fijamente a los ojos-. Si nos vemos tan estructurados, si… todo se ve tan organizado, entonces el vendedor notará algo extraño y nos pedirá las varitas. ¿Quieres arriesgarte tan solo por agregar detalles a algo que debemos hacer lo más simple posible?

Sin ser capaz siquiera algún comentario mordaz por atreverse a cuestionar sus preocupaciones, simplemente retrocedió, alejando las manos del chico sobre sus hombros y cerró con pesadez los ojos.

Tal vez irían sin ningún plan pensado, pero ella no se arriesgaría a ser descubierta. Usando toda su concentración, comenzó a imaginar las modificaciones que haría a su apariencia.

Un cosquilleo la invadió por todo el cuerpo, encargándose de borrar la primera marca que la delataría como una Weasley: el rojo de su cabello. Luego, enfocó todas sus energías en los ojos, cambiándolos de forma y color. Y aunque las rodillas le empezaban a flaquear, señal inequívoca del agotamiento por usar tanta magia, logró mantenerse de pie y aún ejecutando la conmutación, para encargarse de algunos detalles importantes como la forma de sus labios y la nariz.

Rose se encontraba exhausta y debilitada. Realizar conjuros era muy difícil, especialmente porque canalizar la magia sin varita requería el doble de la concentración usual para cualquier tipo de hechizo o encantamiento.

Apoyándose en la pared más cercana, la chica respiró profundamente. Ya se había transformado y estaba segura que ni tío Harry sería capaz de descubrir su verdadera apariencia bajo tantas modificaciones.

Al abrir los ojos, lista para la acción, se encontró con una imagen… un tanto rara.

-¿Pero qué…? –la chica sintió que la quijada le pesaba una tonelada y no podía mover la boca a su voluntad. Aunque no era como si quisiera decir algo, ya que se su mente se quedó en blanco.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el chico.

-Malfoy… ¿_ése_ eres tú? –consiguió articular, sintiendo que le costaba respirar-. Oh, Merlín. ¡Eres tú!

Las costillas se le incrustaron en los pulmones o algo así, porque le dolía muchísimo el pecho; y aunque se encontraba débil por realizar el conjuro conmutación, su respiración se aceleró y se hizo más corta, mientras una risa empezó a escucharse. Ella se estaba riendo.

Bajo la atenta mirada molesta y confundida de Malfoy, Rose estalló en carcajadas. Agradeció que estuviera recargando su peso contra la pared, porque sino habría caído al suelo de la risa. Los ojos los tenía fuertemente cerrados, pero sentía lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas e involuntariamente, la risa se le hizo más enérgica.

Le pareció escuchar un "¡Merlín, Weasley!" o algo parecido, antes de sentir una mano presionada sobre su boca.

Ni el hecho que Malfoy estuviera tocándola o que la distancia que los separaba era mucho más mínima de la que la pelirroja toleraría en condiciones normales, fueron hechos más poderosos para detener el ataque de risa que la invadía.

-Weasley, cállate –exigió, presionando más fuerte su mano contra su boca. Con mucho esfuerzo, Rose logró abrir un poco los ojos y vio a Malfoy observando hacia todos lados, nervioso-. ¿Por qué rayos tienes que reírte como una desquiciada ahora? ¿Quieres que nos encuentren o qué?

Tratando de ganar control sobre las contracciones involuntarias en todos los músculos del pecho y estómago, Rose intentó controlarse. Malfoy tenía un gran punto: con tal escándalo, atraería la atención hasta del ministro de la magia en Londres.

El chico bajó lentamente su mano luego de comprobar que la tranquilidad por fin volvía a Rose. A ella no le pasó por desapercibido el detalle que lo hacía con precaución, como temiendo que ella volviera a reírse o lo atacara por el hecho que él se le hubiera acercado de esa manera.

-Es que… -empezó a decir, recuperando la respiración. Él enarcó las cejas y abrió los brazos, exigiendo una explicación inmediata-. Te ves ridículo –dijo, con voz temblorosa debido al cansancio.

-¿Ridículo? –esbozó una sonrisa, todo menos de felicidad o diversión. Juntó las manos y negó con la cabeza, parpadeando varias veces en el proceso-. ¿Me quieres explicar por qué _demonios_ haces que casi nos descubran ya que simplemente encuentras que me veo ridículo?

-Malfoy… -lo señaló rápidamente, y lo miró de abajo hacia arriba-. ¿Pelo rizado, _en serio_?

Sino fuera porque se trataba de su voz tan molestosamente marca Malfoy, la chica juraría sobre la tumba de los héroes de las Guerras Mágicas que jamás el chico que tenía frente a ella era Scorpius Malfoy. No cuando el chico que tenía delante tenía ojos cafés, labios más voluptuosos, pelo rizado y negro, y…

-¿Acaso tu fantasía secreta es irte al Caribe y tomar un bronceado? –inspiró hondamente, previniendo una carcajada. Malfoy le dirigió una mirada molesta-. Vamos, ¿pelo rizado _y_ piel bronceada? ¿Desde cuándo te crees un macho latino? –no pudo evitarlo y se rió, pero llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Ja, muy gracioso, Weasley –se cruzó de brazos, de manera arrogante-. Al menos yo no luzco como… una de esas chicas de las películas de terror muggles… ¿Pelo negro y liso, ojos azules? Vamos, ya eras suficientemente pálida como para ahora mostrar todas las venas de tu cuerpo.

Claramente todo estaba tornándose demasiado extraño, puesto que el comentario de Malfoy solo hizo que Rose se doblará, riéndose aún más.

-Oh, Merlín –dijo, retrocediendo hasta llegar a la pared. Con la espalda apoyada en ella, resbaló y se sentó. Sus rodillas no resistían más y ciertamente no podría detener de reírse en un buen tiempo-. Eso… es tan… Malfoy de ti.

En el rostro del chico se leía la pregunta: "¿SE TE OLVIDÓ TOMARTE TU MEDICINA O QUÉ?".

-Siempre que alguien te dice algo que no te gusta, te pones a la defensiva –explicó, asegurándose que una nueva oleada de carcajadas no llegara en ningún futuro cercano-. Y esa actitud marca Malfoy que me hizo odiarte en un principio, no puede pertenecer a… a esta imagen –movió la mano derecha hacia él, a modo de señalarlo-. La actitud marca Malfoy calza con un paliducho, casi albino, chico de ojos grises con aires de superioridad. No con… una versión fallida de brasileño… con un mal bronceado, por cierto –un intento de risa se asomó por su garganta y él rodó los ojos-. Oh, vamos. Deberías verte en un espejo. Te reirías más que yo.

Se miraron por un momento, y al parecer, las palabras de Rose hicieron algún efecto en él, porque su mirada se relajó.

Sin saber realmente por qué se sentía tan aliviada por aquello, la chica colocó las palmas sobre el suelo e intentó colocarse de pie, sin éxito. El estómago le dolía muchísimo de tanto reírse, y las piernas las tenía débiles por ejecutar el conjuro conmutación.

-¿Me ayudas? –preguntó suspirando, y casi al instante una sombra se posicionó sobre ella.

Aceptó la mano de Malfoy y flexionó las rodillas para poder levantarse. La mano libre del chico, se colocó en la parte baja de su espalda, para ayudarla a equilibrarse una vez de pie.

-¿De verdad luzco tan ridículo? –susurró, con una voz que solo podía describirse como contenida.

-Sí –sonrió, haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no reír.

Malfoy bufó, antes de imitarla y sonreír.

-Creo que esto significa que no vamos a arriesgar nuestros impecables expedientes en Hogwarts por whiskey de fuego, ¿verdad?

-Pero qué inteligente eres –dijo, con ironía. Él entrecerró los ojos-. Por supuesto que no. El vendedor nos echaría de la tienda por mi risa. Apenas puedo mantenerme seria cuando veo… tu pelo y el color de tu piel y-

-Vale, vale. Entendí el punto –la cortó.

Se quedaron en silencio y Rose notó que los ojos cafés del chico empezaban a cambiar, la iris llenándose de una tonalidad azulina hasta convertirse en gris. Sin cerrar siquiera los ojos para concentrarse, Malfoy comenzó a revertir el conjuro conmutación.

Asombrada, fue testigo de la manera en que sus labios se deshinchaban hasta ser los mismos finos y comunes de cualquier persona. La piel se comenzó a desteñir, deteniéndose en la palidez que tanto caracterizaba a su familia; y los rizos, se desarmaron hasta quedar completamente perdido en una cabellera lisa.

-Impresionante –no pudo evitar decir la chica. Una vez que su color de pelo volvía a la normalidad, la expresión concentrada de Malfoy desapareció y sus ojos parecieron volver a la vida, fijándose en ella por primera vez desde hacía unos momentos-. ¿Cómo puedes canalizar tan fácilmente tu magia?

-Requiere práctica –respondió, bajando la mirada de repente. Había olvidado que todavía la mano de Malfoy seguía en la parta baja de su espalda, y sintió un extraño escalofrío cuando la retiró-. Quería impresionar a los evaluadores de los TIMO, por lo que me propuse aprender a usar magia sin varita –una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios-. Mark y Zabini casi me mataron esas dos semanas de intensa práctica. Los tuve que arrastrar conmigo porque no quería hacerlo solo, y tuvieron que soportar no tener energía para nada.

-Me imagino a Zabini con síndrome de abstinencia por no poder coquetear con alguna chica debido a que se encontraba muy cansado para ello –dijo, divertida ante el pensamiento.

-No estás lejos de la realidad. De hecho, se quedó dormido cuando estaba en una sesión de besos con una Hufflepuff de tercer año –contó, riendo. Ella se le unió rápidamente.

-Malfoy, me vas a provocar un dolor de una semana en todo el cuerpo si sigues haciéndome reír –le pegó un suave puñetazo en el brazo. Él miró el lugar donde lo había golpeado y luego, a ella-. Vale, ahora es mi turno…

Al contrario de Malfoy, ella debía cerrar los ojos. Necesitaba bloquear casi todos los sentidos de manera que pudiera solo enfocarse en la magia que corría por sus venas.

Nuevamente sintió un cosquilleó expandirse por todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que se concentraba en cada parte a la que había cambiado la apariencia. Lo que más le costaba era el pelo, por lo que al abrir los ojos, se alegró de ver rizos pelirrojos caer por sus hombros en lugar de cabellos negros y lisos.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó, dando un paso para asegurarse que las rodillas no le flaqueaban. Se sentía cansada, pero no sabía si de tanto reírse o del conjuro en sí. De todos modos, sonrió al comprobar que podría caminar sin problemas-. ¿O deseas quedarte en este callejón todo el día?

El rubio rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a caminar y la chica le dio alcance rápidamente.

Al salir a la calle, Rose introdujo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de la chaqueta y movió la cabeza para desordenar su pelo. Algo realmente positivo de tener rizos, es que servían como una bufanda natural para protegerse del frío.

-Bien, ya que no tienes autocontrol, no podemos comprar alcohol –dijo Malfoy, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla-. ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No realmente.

-Yo tampoco –confesó, alzándose de hombros-. ¿Acaso no hay algo más que podamos hacer más que romper reglas e infringir leyes? –preguntó, más para sí misma que para él.

El primero en notarlo fue él, ya que Rose lo miró luego de darse cuenta y pudo apreciar que su expresión se tornaba dura. Y no podía culparlo, ¿por qué rayos todos los miraban como si fueran la atracción principal de un circo? Vale, esa pregunta estaba demás, porque era evidente la razón: Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley caminando por la avenida principal de Hogsmeade, sin insultarse ni dar muestras públicas de discusión. Aún así, los ojos sorprendidos fijos en ellos, la irritaban.

Haciendo una seña, Malfoy movió la cabeza en dirección a una de las calles pequeñas que nacía en la avenida.

-Lo único que sé que debemos hacer, es correr de aquí –aceleró el paso.

-¿Acaso dentro de tus miles de odiosas características, no te gusta ser el centro de atención? –se burló.

-Detesto ser centro de atención, Weasley. Y no sé por qué incluyes eso como una de mis _odiosas_ características –se giró repentinamente y Rose casi chica contra él-. Por lo que yo sé, jugarás la próxima semana quidditch frente a toda la escuela y aceptarás la Copa de las Casas. Así que creo que la amante de atención, eres tú.

-Si hay algo… Oye, ¿dijiste que aceptaré la copa? –le miró, confundida-. ¿Acaso crees que vamos a ganarle a Gryffindor?

-Ravenclaw es un buen equipo. Además, la rivalidad entre Slytherin y los leones influye mucho en mi opinión –hizo una mueca-. Y bueno… No juegas nada mal, Weasley.

-¿No juego nada mal? –repitió, enarcando las cejas-. Oh, no me digas que has ido a verme jugar siendo que aborreces el quidditch –dijo, sorprendida. Su teoría se confirmó cuando chico hizo una teatral mueca mientras negaba con la cabeza nerviosamente. Luego, le dijo que no hablara estupideces antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a la calle que antes había señalado-. ¡Sí lo hiciste! –exclamó, siguiéndolo.

Lo alcanzó con facilidad. Al llegar a su lado, se inclinó levemente para poder observar su rostro y se encontró con Malfoy mirando hacia el frente como si fingiera no notar el pequeño acoso visual de su parte.

Por un momento pensó en molestarlo por el descubrimiento, pero cerró la boca al darle una segunda vuelta a la idea.

Una de las tantas razones por la que le encantaba el quidditch, era que su archienemigo, Scorpius Malfoy, lo aborrecía. Era el único ámbito donde Rose no se sentía presionada a ganarle, a superarlo; ya que el chico apenas tenía los conocimientos básicos de cómo volar sobre una escoba. Mientras Rose, al igual que la mayoría de toda la escuela, adoraban el deporte; él solo lo toleraba porque siempre una casa hacía una fiesta luego de algún juego (o quizás dos, y esa noche era espectacular, porque Malfoy tenía más cantidad de alcohol y mayor cantidad de chicas para ligar). De hecho, tanto odiaba el quidditch, que era de conocimiento público que no asistía ni a los partidos de su propia casa. No por nada, Malfoy era el encargado de organizar las fiestas de Slytherin o de cooperar en organizar la de otras casas; y en toda fiesta en la que había cooperado, era un éxito. No le importaba qué casa ganaba, quién perdía, quiénes salieron lesionados o se insultaron en el partido. Lo único importante era tener una fiesta memorable. Y lo conseguía en cada ocasión.

-¿De verdad crees que ganaremos? -preguntó, sintiendo algo amargo en su garganta. Quería hacerle una pregunta totalmente distinta, y a pesar que sabía la respuesta, no quería incomodarlo. No quería arruinar el día con su estupidez-. Pregunto porque… Bueno, tus conocimientos de quidditch no me dan confianza –explicó, sonriendo al notar que por fin había atraído su atención-. ¿Sabes que se juega sobre una escoba, verdad?

Las cejas del chico subieron y levantó la barbilla, como una de sus características señales que anunciaban algún comentario irónico de su parte. Y mientras el rubio le respondía algo típicamente Malfoy, la mente Rose se ocupaba en repetir una pregunta:

_¿Por qué va a __verme jugar siendo que no tolera para nada el quidditch?_

Sabía la respuesta, pero aún así. No era tan solo por la misma pregunta en sí. Sino era… era todo lo que ha ocurrido, todo lo que él le ha revelado y todavía no sabía qué hacer con ello.

_¿Por qué?_

-El quidditch en sí es aburrido, Weasley. No tiene ningún sentido práctico en la vida.

-¿Cómo que no? –preguntó, lanzándole una mirada ofendida-. Primero que nada, el quidditch incentiva el trabajo en equipo. También, ayuda a despertar la lógica de los jugadores –el chico la miró, con una sonrisa que rebalsaba en incredulidad-. Oh, ¿crees que hacer tácticas es muy fácil? Se trata de analizar cientos de jugadas; de observar al equipo contrario, y notar sus fortalezas y debilidades… Es un _enorme_ trabajo. Requiere un gran desarrollo de la observación y análisis.

-A menos que vivamos en otra Guerra Mágica o en una situación apocalíptica, esas habilidades no sirven de nada.

Doblaron en la esquina y Rose notó que se aproximaban a la última calle del pueblo. Luego que cruzaran esa calle, llegarían a los alrededores de Hogsmeade.

-Aunque –dijo, chasqueando los dedos de la mano derecha-, el quidditch sí tiene algo práctico. _Realmente_ práctico –enfatizó, alzando las cejas sugestivamente. La chica se alzó de hombros, cuando éste le sonrió-. ¿Acaso no sientes un poco de curiosidad? ¿Quieres saber, no?

-¿Honestamente? No –admitió con sinceridad. Él le siguió dando aquella expresión ansiosa e irritante para que preguntara-. Lo peor es que sé que dirás algo que confirmará por milésima vez cuán Malfoy eres –bufó, negando con la cabeza-, pero… Está bien. Te preguntaré, Malfoy: ¿qué es?

-Siempre hay docenas de chicas desenfrenadas y listas para hacer cualquier… actividad para divertirse.

Rose se esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo. Todos en Hogwarts sabían que lo único que le gustaba del quidditch era eso.

_¿Por qué le gusta ir a verme jugar? ¿Por qué le gusto? ¿Por qué?_

-La violación la consideraría lejos de ser una actividad divertida –dijo, seria. Él rió-. Oh, no puedes hablar en serio, Malfoy… Vale, no te gusta el quidditch, bien, pero que te guste ligar con chicas que apenas pueden permanecer concientes por tanto alcohol que han ingerido, es enfermizo.

-No todas están borrachas, Weasley. La mayoría solo están… _felices_. Solo necesitan un empujoncito, uno que el alcohol fácilmente les da, para tener la valentía de venir y hablar conmigo –explicó resueltamente. Le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, antes de parpadear y volver a fijar la vista al frente-. Lo que suceda después, depende de las circunstancias y la persona con la que me encuentro.

Ambos sabían bien el segundo _significado_ de esas palabras.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llenar su mente. Eran imágenes dispersas, no debido al alcohol, sino a la euforia que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. ¡Habían ganado el partido! Ravenclaw pelearía por el primer lugar contra Gryffindor por la Copa de las Casas, y se sentía _tan_ feliz. Semanas siendo una completa bruja con todos, dando órdenes y presionando hasta al límite al equipo para que pudiera revertir la horrible costumbre de Ravenclaw de no interesarse por otras actividades fuera del área académica. E iban por buen camino, podían conseguirlo. Por fin podría sentirse orgullosa de ser algo más que Rose, la inteligente. Y sí, era competitivo de su parte, como siempre; pero quería encajar del todo con su familia.

Todos sus primos jugaron o jugaban quidditch en Hogwarts, todos para Gryffindor; y cada uno tuvo la oportunidad de ganar la Copa de las Casas. Ella, no. Era Rose, la inteligente, y la única que había quedado en otra casa. Quería pertenecer a los demás, quería… quería que su padre la abrazara y felicitara por _ganar_. Por una vez en su vida, deseaba que tuviera algo de lo que su padre pudiera enorgullecerse de ella, más que por los estudios. Su madre era la estudiosa, ella ya la felicitaba por ello; pero Ron Weasley… Él la quería, por supuesto, pero era a Hugo a quien estrechaba con entusiasmo, y le pedía detalles de los partidos de Gryffindor y relatara cómo la casa de los leones había ganado _otra vez_ la Copa de las Casas.

Y estaba _él_ en aquella fiesta. Scorpius Malfoy estaba cerca de ella, incitándola a competir por alguna estupidez típica de él; y ella, ella… Rose se sentía capaz de todo, de competir y ganar hasta la competencia más desquiciada del mundo.

-Quizás, pero no me refiero a eso precisamente –dijo, después de exhalar profundamente. No hizo el intento de mirarlo, mas podía sentir la poderosa mirada del chico sobre ella misma-. ¿No crees que eso de ser un donjuán sea inmaduro de tu parte?

-¿_Inmaduro_?

-Sí, inmaduro –asintió, un poco enojada que lo preguntara como si nada-. No solo el hecho que haya chicas dispuestas a involucrarse contigo de esa manera a sabiendas que eres un imbécil que solo las usa para tener una buena noche y luego, no las toma en cuenta nunca más; es denigrante y habla pésimo de la mentalidad del género femenino –dijo, sintiendo que poco a poco su cuerpo se tensionaba al hablar-, pero, ¿no te sientes mal por, quizás, darles falsas esperanzas?

El chico lanzó una carcajada, que la hizo enojarse.

-Ellas saben muy bien qué esperar de mí cuando se involucran conmigo –dijo, en un tono que denotaba lo gracioso que le parecía su idea-. Nunca he andado con un cartel que diga: "QUIERO TENER NOVIA" o algo así.

-Pero ellas de todos modos creen lo contrario –Rose lo miró-. ¿No sabes nada de mujeres, Malfoy? Eso que todas encontramos interesante estar con el chico malo, porque nos gusta el desafío de cambiarlo, de buscar en él sus cualidades y sacarlas a relucir, para que madure y pueda por fin aceptar que necesita ser fiel, estar con una sola chica. Transformar al chico malo, en el _príncipe azul_ –chasqueó la lengua-. Es cierto. El único problema, es que no todo chico es material para cambiarlo de villano a novio ideal. Porque muchos son simplemente idiotas, que no quieren crecer ni abrir su corazón a alguien más, sino que solo permiten que la chica intente una y otra vez, se aprovecha, y luego, la abandona cuando sabe que ella quiere más y él no se siente dispuesto a entregarle una relación seria.

Realmente odiaba eso. Detestaba ver a chicas llorando porque nuevamente un idiota las había dejado como quien botaba un pañuelo con moco de troll a la basura. Y aún más cuando se trataba de compañeras de casa, porque debía presenciar las distintas etapas post-rompimiento: negación, histeria, depresión, odio, resignación, dudas sobre si es su propia culpa, aceptación. Muchas no lo superaban, convirtiéndose en chicas amargas y frías, que proclamaban al mundo el feminismo extremo.

-¿Y por qué rayos querría que me cambiarán? –inquirió, confundido-. Creo que es patético que un chico cambie por una chica, y viceversa. Debes cambiar por ti mismo, por lo que tú crees que sea mejor para ti o lo que se te dé la gana hacer con tu vida.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo –Malfoy la miró, sorprendido-. Hey, no cantes victoria. El hecho que esté de acuerdo contigo en ese aspecto, no significa que yo esté completamente equivocada –dijo rápidamente-. Mi punto es… -suspiró, tratando de buscar un nuevo enfoque. Si conseguía que Malfoy dejara de destruir la inteligencia emocional de la población femenina de Hogwarts, deberían darle un premio y construirle un monumento por su gran obra-. ¿No te sientes mal cuando ves a alguna de ellas después, luciendo como zombis y llorando en los pasillos, hasta en clases por tu culpa? –se mordió el labio inferior, analizando cada cambio en la expresión del rubio-. Rachel McMillan, Isobel Parkinson, Camille Franks. ¿Debo seguir mencionando la lista de chicas a las que has prácticamente destruido por tu inmadurez y actitud de oh-soy-el-rey-de-las-nenas?

-No, no es necesario. Tengo buena memoria –sonrió, aunque en sus ojos se veía todo menos diversión o calidez. Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver una muestra de debilidad de su parte, y Rose no sabía cómo sentirse de haber conseguido que él entendiera un poco su punto de vista. No cuando algo en sus ojos se asemejaba a un vaso roto, en mil pedazos-. Ya te he dicho, ellas saben qué esperar de mí, Weasley… -parecía que quería añadir algo más, por la entonación de lo último.

Por un nanosegundo, Rose creyó que él diría algo como "¿Para qué estar con otras chicas cuando a la única a la que deseo, no quiere _estar_ conmigo?".

-Solo quiero divertirme. ¿Acaso es un crimen? Soy buen estudiante, no armo peleas, no molesto a nadie.

Ahora bien, aquella fantasía era tan real como creer que Santa Claus existía. Malfoy seguía siendo tan irritablemente _Malfoy_.

-¿A nadie? –preguntó, sarcástica.

-Vale, tal vez todo lo anterior no se aplica a ti, pero sí al resto de Hogwarts en general.

-Malfoy… -se detuvo y sacó las manos de los bolsillos delanteros de su chaqueta. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿No sentía ni un ápice de culpabilidad?-. Por imbéciles como tú, luego critican cuando las mujeres se cierran ante la posibilidad de estar con un chico –lo señaló, prácticamente golpeándolo en el pecho con la mano derecha-. Está bien la diversión por _una_ noche. Sin embargo, cuando es noche tras noche, día tras día; inevitablemente, algo _queda_ en ti de la otra persona y se arma un vínculo emocional. Si te crees tan genial como dices ser, entonces me parece estúpido que me digas todo esto –entrecerró los ojos y tomó respiró hondamente, tranquilizando el temblor en su voz. Los ojos grises del chico estaban clavados en ella, expectantes-. Porque me parece bastante poco plausible que nadie, inclusive un imbécil sin conciencia como tú, no vea las consecuencias de sus actos y no se sienta culpable por ver que ha hecho añicos a una persona por la supuesta "diversión" –hizo comillas con los dedos-. Así que sí, creo que eres un _inmaduro_ por negarlo todo y darme este discurso tan… pobre.

Había tocado algo profundo en él, estaba segura. Sus ojos no mentían. Se sintió transportada al mismo instante cuando ella daba por finalizada su estúpida competencia en el lago. Era la misma mirada, los mismos gestos; pero con una intensidad distinta. Malfoy no denotaba daño ni nada parecido, sino que todo en él emanaba reflexión. Al parecer, realmente las palabras de Rose habían calado en él y estaba llegando a una especie de descubrimiento que le serviría en su vida personal.

-¿Weasley? –su voz era calmada, y contrastaba enormemente con su expresión.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, observándolo atentamente.

-¿Eres virgen?

A Rose le sorprendió tener un repertorio tan variado de insultos mentales para referirse a cuán desubicado, irritante, imbécil, e intolerable era Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿Y por qué rayos necesitas saber eso? –frunció el ceño-. Eres tan _inmaduro_, Malfoy –rodó los ojos.

-Evidentemente solo una persona con una vida sexual casi inexistente diría todo esto –movió la cabeza, señalándola-. Y creo que tu carencia de vida sexual se debe a un caso de virginidad.

-El hecho que repudie el hecho que hayan chicos que juegan con los sentimientos de las chicas, y que por cierto, son la mayoría de la población masculina de nuestra edad en Hogwarts, no se relacione en _nada_ con mi vida sexual –dijo, molesta. Se cruzó de brazos-. Además, ¿quién te crees para determinar que soy una virgen o no? Si supieras, te morirías con todas las anécdotas que te contaría… Pero todavía no estoy tan loca como para discutir ese aspecto tan personal con un sociópata como tú.

-_Sip_, virgen –chasqueó la lengua.

-No soy virgen, Malfoy.

En el fondo de su mente escucha una multitud gritando: "¡MENTIRA!".

-Oh, sí. _Totalmente_ virgen –rectificó el rubio, como si se encontrará estudiando los efectos colaterales de realizar mal un encantamiento-. Y por lo demás –dio un paso hacia adelante y movió el dedo índice de la mano derecha, moviéndolo de manera circular hasta que la punta tocó la nariz de Rose-, con poca experiencia en chicos.

-Tengo experiencia en chicos.

Cuando alguien, especialmente si se trataba de un chico (y alerta especial cuando ése chico era nada más ni nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy), la retaba de esa manera; no podía salir nada bueno de ello. De hecho, estaba segura que esta conversación no acabaría bien porque sus manos le sudaban y extrañamente la necesidad de huir a esconderse en algún rincón de Hogsmeade, se hizo enorme.

Aún así, ¿qué más iba a hacer cuando sus relaciones interpersonales con el sexo opuesto eran el tema de discusión? ¿Hacer una salida melodramática, sin defenderse ni hacer nada al respecto? Er, _no_. Por supuesto que no.

-¿Ah, sí? –entrecerró los ojos, pensativo-. Bien… Nombra tu historial de conquistas, citas, etc. –dijo en un tono relajado, pero el desafío impreso en él era casi palpable.

-Richard Bones –mencionó, pensando en aquellos días donde todavía tenía real interés en salir con chicos. No es que no lo tuviera aún, pero con la calidad de chicos en Hogwarts y como prioridades el quidditch y estudios; las citas quedaron rezagadas a último lugar-. Mike Loveless… Stefan Smith.

-¿Smith? –preguntó, lanzando una risotada-. No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¡El tipo tiene un brazo más largo que el otro!

-Al menos no tiene problemas de _inmadurez_ como otros que _conozco_ –alzó las cejas-. No funcionó, pero Stefan Smith es muy simpático y un perfecto caballero.

-Sí, cuando tiene citas con su escoba –rió-. Oh, vamos, Weasley. Te apuesto cualquier cosa en el mundo a que Smith tenía largas sesiones de besuqueos con su Nimbus 3000.

-Para tu información, tenía una Nimbus 3500 –corrigió, tosiendo.

Sintió que se enrojecía, y pensó muy bien antes de continuar. Iba a revelarle algo bastante privado a Malfoy y… _A la mierda_. El muy imbécil estaba cuestionando su experiencia en chicos para tener una opinión racional respecto a un hecho que ocurría día tras día universalmente: chicos abandonan a chicas, juegan con ellas, destruyen sus corazones, las convierten en un desastre, y, ¿quiénes lidian con las consecuencias? Las amigas. Las incondicionales _amigas_, fieles representantes del género femenino.

-Y seriamente, el chico besa genial así que si practicaba con su escoba, no importa mucho. ¿Acaso crees que habría soportado su gama emocional del tamaño de una cuchara de té durante cinco meses, de no ser porque tenía un talento _impresionante_ con su lengua?

La cara de Malfoy lo expresaba todo.

_¿Ahora quién es la que te sorprende, imbécil?_

-¿Saliste con Smith por cinco meses? –preguntó, obviamente sorprendido.

-A diferencia de ti, sí me gusta tener algo de formalidad –dijo, orgullosa de haber logrado por fin cerrarle la boca y que se comiera sus palabras-. Fuimos novios. Ahora, ¿acaso quieres que te comente todos los pormenores de nuestra relación? –sonrió, irónicamente.

-¿Por qué no lo supe antes?... Estoy seguro que me habría enterado que estabas saliendo con ese tarado al minuto en que hubieran salido en su primera cita.

-Porque como integrantes de equipos distintos, debíamos mantener las apariencias y frecuentarnos en secreto –explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. En aquella época, Theron era mi capitán de equipo –y sí, aquello explicaba casi todo. Theron era un fanático que daba miedo. Si pudiera casarse con el quidditch, lo habría hecho ya mismo-. Si sabía que salía con uno de los cazadores de Gryffindor, me mataba. Además, no es como si me sintiera particularmente orgullosa de anunciar a Smith, quien no sabe la diferencia entre un maremoto y un terremoto, como mi novio.

-¿Y cuándo sucedió esto? –aún lucía impactado por la confesión.

-Cuando él iba en último año.

Luego de por fin patearle el culo a Smith (no la malinterpreten, el chico era simpático y todo, pero había niveles máximos de estupidez y él iba mil metros arriba del máximo), Rose no salió ni mantuvo una relación con nadie más. Solo tuvo pensamientos de tipo romántico con cierto compañero de casa a quién se había sentido atraída desde la primera vez que lo vio sentando al frente de ella, sonriéndole y diciéndole que no tenía por qué preocuparse, que estar en Ravenclaw era genial y no debía sentirse mal que no siguió la tradición familiar de entrar a Gryffindor.

-Interesante –Rose parpadeó, curiosa. Malfoy parecía pensativo-. ¿No ves el patrón, verdad?

-¿Qué patrón, Malfoy? –suspiró cansinamente, preparándose para otro de sus comentarios marca Malfoy.

-_Todos_ jugadores de quidditch, un o dos años mayores que tú, idiotas que no tienen ninguna neurona funcional en sus cerebros –enumeró con los dedos de la mano izquierda-. En definitiva, tu tipo es: un cabeza de músculo.

¿Por qué cuando ella por fin parecía tener la última palabra, él siempre, _siempre_, arremetía quitándole la victoria?

Y, más importante aún: ¿por qué rayos Scorpius Malfoy había hecho una observación realmente _interesante_?

-Eso no es cierto –dijo, a la defensiva-. No todos me gustan deportistas, mayores que yo, y… bajo mi nivel intelectual. De hecho, me han encantado montones de chicos inteligentes, de vida sedentaria, _y_ de mi edad.

-La mayoría de chicas respondería mi nombre –Rose no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido exasperado ante su colosal muestra de egocentrismo-, pero sé que responderás alguien más… Si es que dices la verdad –agregó, sonriendo-. Bien, Weasley. ¿Qué otro chico que no llene las características de tus citas y novio secreto, te ha gustado?

Vamos, ¡ni Kate lo sabía! ¿Ahora por defender su honor debía revelárselo por primera vez a _él_?

-Thomas Roswell.

Si antes no podría haber imaginado cómo se sentía Malfoy cuando se reía de la ridícula apariencia que había tomado con el conjuro conmutación, ahora podía escribir un ensayo de diez páginas en menos de treinta minutos expresando la enorme confusión, rabia, e inquietud que generaba la situación.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

¿Acaso Malfoy podía reírse? Bien, lo había visto burlarse de otras personas, lanzando una carcajada y ya, nada más. Pero, ¿fisiológicamente él era capaz de _reírse_ de verdad?

Este descubrimiento no opacó el hecho que la razón de su ataque de risa era ella. Y eso, ciertamente no la hacía sentirse contenta.

Uno, dos, tres… Diez… Quince, dieciséis… Veinte… ¿Treinta? ¿Y todavía seguía? Merlín, la cara del chico estaba tornando un color rojo (extraño en él), debido a la agitación; y tenía las manos en los ojos, impidiendo que las lágrimas se escaparan más allá de sus párpados.

-¿Roswell? –preguntó, tratando de no caer nuevamente en un ataque de risa que, seguramente, se prolongaría durante minutos-. ¿En serio? –la miró, y se dio cuenta del humor de la chica. Rose estaba lanzando humo por las orejas, _casi_ literalmente-. Es en serio –dijo, más serio.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta, Malfoy? ¿Acaso fui tan _obvia_?

_Imbécil._

-Es que… -en una situación realmente atípica, el rubio parecía estar sopesando mucho qué decir. O más bien, qué actitud tomar al respecto-. Roswell es gay.

En este momento se escucharía un vinilo deteniéndose de repente, con un chirrido molesto y matando toda la atmósfera de la escena.

Rose estaba tan impactada, que no podía hablar y podía imaginar que en su frente se leía: "¿QUÉ RAYOS?" claramente, ya que Malfoy contemplaba su rostro con atención.

-Roswell es gay –repitió, haciendo una pausa para respirar y tranquilizarse. Siguió explicando, esta vez alzando una ceja y en un tono burlón-. Supuestamente las mujeres tienen un radar especial para detectar a los que son del _otro_ equipo, ¿no?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –frunció el ceño-. Eso es una mentira, Malfoy. Y lo peor, es que es una hiriente. No es que ser homosexual sea algo malo, pero es algo muy irrespetuoso-

-Hey, Weasley, no frunzas tanto el ceño. Te verás una anciana a los veinte si sigues así –con dedo pulgar de la mano derecha, le levantó el ceño y sonrió. Rose ahondó aún más su mirada de discúlpate-o-te-mato-. Roswell es _gay_. ¿Cómo no lo sabías? ¿Se llevan bien, no? Al menos, eso parece porque se sientan en clases y conversan mucho –suspiró-. No es que sea obvio, aunque hay señales que gritan G-A-Y por todos lados, pero se hizo casi público cuando salió con Wellington, ese Hufflepuff de quinto año.

Costaba creerlo. Era como si a Rose le dijeran de repente que en realidad el cielo no era azul (lo cual era cierto, se veía azul debido a un efecto óptico de los gases de la atmósfera), era como si… Si le estamparán la cabeza contra una pared. Una y otra vez. Así se sentía en aquel preciso instante.

Y mientras la palabra _GAY_ se repetía como un mantra sin fin, algo extraordinario ocurrió: miles de imágenes se proyectaron en su mente, y se pausaban en escenas específicas, acercándose y enfocando la atención en pequeños detalles. Pequeñas cosas que Rose nunca les dio importancia o simplemente habían pasado desapercibidas para ella, guardándose en su cerebro como otro recuerdo más.

Thomas Roswell solía vestir muy bien. Cuando usaba ropa muggle, se veía muy guapo. Es decir, su gusto para combinar los estampados de la ropa con los colores, para usar las zapatillas perfectas con aquellos vaqueros envejecidos; y su enorme habilidad para elegir el chaleco con el corte perfecto de cuello que le favorecía a la camisa oque vestía, era asombrosa. Y ni hablar de su vestimenta de mago: el chico tenía un don envidiable para elegir los cortes de las túnicas.

Todos los hombres en Hogwarts vestían horrible, tanto con ropa muggle o de magos. ¡Ni que los espejos huyeran de ellos para no poder darse una mirada y darse cuenta de su desaliñada apariencia! Por lo que, conocer a un chico que realmente sabía vestirse era realmente alentador y la hacía fijarse más en él que en otros chicos.

Sin embargo, Rose nunca había reparado que Thomas también la felicitaba cuando ella vestía una prenda de un color que le favorecía o le gustaba comentar sobre cómo estaba vestida tal chica en la fiesta de tal casa.

-Oh, no.

Nunca le había visto novia. Tampoco lo había escuchado comentar sobre alguna chica con el resto de compañeros hombres de Ravenclaw, lo cual le parecía extraño, ya que hasta los ratones de biblioteca más enamorados de sus libros, se permitían de vez en cuando hablar sobre tal chica de tal casa sin hacer el menor intento de mantener la conversación confidencial para las compañeras, chicas, que los rodeaban.

De hecho… ¿Acaso no había sido una vez quién Roswell mencionó que Malfoy era bastante guapo? Y vamos, que mientras las chicas comentarán aquello, era imposible no decir nada al respecto (ella solo fingió vomitar). Las chicas heterosexuales podían encontrar guapa a una chica, pero era extraño que un hombre dijera tan abiertamente su opinión física de otro hombre. Simplemente, se referían al físico de otro hombre para insultarlo; pero no para alabar su belleza.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, el gusto musical de Thomas es bastante… inusual. Incluso Kate odiaba a Lady RaRa, y él la adoraba. Kate, la amante de la música sentimental y pop bailable, proclamaba que esa cantante era demasiado _alocada_ para su gusto.

-Thomas es gay.

-Felicidades –aplaudió-. Te has ganado una Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase.

-Esto es… -se dio cuenta que mantenía los puños apretados. Los relajó, y empezó a tronar los dedos, mientras suspiraba-. No puedo creer que mi amor de toda la vida le gusten los chicos.

-¿Tu amor de toda la vida? –inquirió-. No me digas que él sería algo como tu _primer amor_.

La tonalidad rojiza que adquirió su rostro contestó por sí sola su pregunta, y Malfoy volvió a caer en un ataque de risa.

Menos mal nunca había intentado nada con él. ¡Habría hecho el ridículo! Además, ¿cómo debería sentirse luego que él le dijera que le gustan los chicos, no las chicas? ¿Rechazada; feliz porque ella no es el problema, sino él? Solo una palabra para toda esa perspectiva: incómodo.

-Como dije anteriormente: _inmaduro_ –se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Por qué te resulta tan gracioso?

-Porque… porque tu vida amorosa es simplemente genial –dejó de reír, pero una estúpida sonrisa permanecía en su rostro-. Creo que estaba en lo correcto: poca experiencia en el campo masculino.

La antigua Rose se habría agachado para armar una bola de nieve y lanzársela en la cara.

Y aunque tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo, sabía que no era la mejor manera para terminar el tema.

-Bueno, Malfoy –empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia la explanada donde terminaba la calle-. Al menos no puedes quejarte que ha sido aburrido. Mi vida amorosa, o carencia de ésta, ha sido un tema bastante… interesante.

-En eso tienes razón –concedió, luego de unos segundos de silencio. Dando rápidos pasos, la alcanzó-. Creo que mis hazañas amorosas-

-Querrás decir hazañas sexuales –corrigió.

-Sí, bueno. Son bastante aburridas.

-Todos y todo es aburrido cuando no se trata de ti, Malfoy.

-Hey, lo que quiero decir es que… Gracias por compartir tu decadente historial amoroso. Ha sido divertido –sonrió. Rose negó con la cabeza, fulminándolo con la mirada; pero no pudo evitar ni quiso reprimir la sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios-. Hace mucho tiempo no me reía tanto.

-Mis desaventuras son material para tu entretención. Qué estimulador para mi vida –comentó, comenzando a reír-. Lo peor es que es cierto, ¿sabes? –suspiró-. Mi experiencia amorosa _apesta_.

Las tres personas con la que había salido, eran el prototipo del deportista que solo pensaba en quidditch y nada más. Y su amor de niñez, era gay. Es decir, su historial amoroso era desalentador.

No es como si le importara, en todo caso. Los estudios y el quidditch seguían siendo su prioridad, pero… el ámbito amoroso ciertamente era como un gran agujero negro. Un agujero de la perdición de su vida.

Este tema claramente era una necesidad de discutir en su siguiente sesión con Taft. Nadie con este tipo de experiencias románticas podía tener una mentalidad sana. Tal vez ahora encontraría otra de las raíces de… sus problemas para enfrentar la vida (¿acaso haber soportado a Smith durante cinco meses la había convertido en una adicta a las competencias?).

-Si de algo sirve, yo no tengo experiencia _amorosa_ alguna.

Lo miró, un poco sorprendida de escuchar un comentario tan… empático de su parte. Sino estuviera despierta y perfectamente sobria, pensaría que Scorpius Malfoy trataba de hacerla sentir mejor.

La diferencia era, que él no quería una vida amorosa. Al menos, eso daba a entender con la imagen de donjuán que proyectaba.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella le decía que esto no era del todo cierto. Una parte de él quería madurar, deseaba crecer y dar un paso hacia una manera más estable de mantener contacto con una chica. Combinar lo emocional con lo físico.

_Después de todo, yo le gustaba… o le gusto o dejé de gustarle o… Rayos. Ya ni sé qué pensar._

Se balanceó hacia la izquierda, y apoyando la mayoría de su paso en la pierna izquierda, le dio un suave codazo a Malfoy.

-No hace la diferencia –dijo, bajando la mirada-. Pero gracias, Malfoy. Eso fue _casi_ dulce de tu parte.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, y Rose vio que el chico se tensaba ante sus palabras y aquel codazo prácticamente amistoso. Mientras se repetía una y otra vez que no se sonrojaría, creyó ver que el rubio sonreía. Y eso, la hizo sentir algo cálido explotar en su pecho, expandiéndose luego por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

_N/A: El muy maldito de no abría ayer (al menos, no en mi laptop ni en la de mi hermano, ni en el computador de mi padre); por lo que han recibido con un día de atraso la actualización. Y sé que es solo un día, pero estaba feliz por haber llegado a terminar el capítulo antes de mis anteriores demoras monumentales varias semanas. Pero bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo :)._

_La cita se alargó inevitablemente a tener una tercera parte. Todo debido a que, como traté de reflejar, hay una transición lenta en la manera en que Scorpius y Rose actúan alrededor del otro. Ya habiendo roto la incomodidad con el fracaso de conseguir alcohol ilegalmente, ambos están más relajados y pueden conversar temas un poco más profundos. No sé si se hayan dado cuenta, pero lo que dice Rose sobre "los chicos tratando a basura a las mujeres" es parte de su teoría de las manzanas. Y creo que, aunque sea un poco, gracias a esta escena se entiende por qué es tan… cabeza dura cuando se trata del ámbito amoroso (no me malentiendan, Rose es un personaje con muchos defectos aún así)._

_Y Thomas es gay. Lo había pensando desde el principio, y nunca encontré el momento para que Rose se enterará. Es por eso que he hecho que Scorpius le diga, ya que he notado últimamente que los hombres heterosexuales tienen un "gaydar" bastante preciso._

_Por cierto, creo que no cabe aclararlo pero evidetemente Lady RaRa está basada en Lady GaGa xD.  
_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews :). Sé que siempre lo digo, pero deben entender que sus palabras me hacen feliz, sus críticas, sugerencias; todo es genial. De verdad soy la persona __**más afortunada del mundo por tener lectoras como ustedes,**__ tan entusiastas y dispuestas a darme sus impresiones en cada capítulo._

_Bien, ¿y qué esperar para "Una cita con mi peor enemigo (Parte III)"? La respuesta es simple: Si en la primera parte tuvimos el inicio frío de la cita; en ésta vimos cómo se relajan Scorpius y Rose, y comienzan a actuar más como ellos mismos. En la siguiente entrega, ya no habrá tantas risas, pero sí muchos descubrimientos. Porque ya no tienen doce años y, tal como las cosas cambian, las personas también. Prepárense para un capítulo más reservado, serio; pero no por eso, menos importante. De hecho, ocurrirán cosas… importantes._

_Un besito enorme, y nos leemos a la próxima entrega._

_¡Adiós!_


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25:** Una cita con mi peor enemigo (Parte III)

Rose sonrió al percatarse de la construcción que se asomaba entre las desnudas copas de los árboles.

-Una vez mis padres vinieron aquí cuando estaban en Hogwarts –explicó, notando la mirada curiosa de su acompañante examinándola. Malfoy arqueó una ceja y preguntó quién en su sano juicio usaría la Casa de los Gritos como el lugar de una cita-. Es una buena pregunta –asintió-. Creo que en aquella época mis papás todavía no aceptaban del todo sus sentimientos, y como tío Harry no había podido venir con ellos al pueblo, hicieron todo lo posible por tener una tarde que implicara algo… _amoroso_.

-Y yo creí que Zabini con sus invitaciones a largas sesiones de besos en un armario de escobas era lo menos romántico que existía –dijo, ahora posando sus ojos en la Casa de los Gritos-. Creo que me equivoqué. Tus padres ganan el premio.

-Si no estuviera segura de tu orientación sexual, me inclinaría por creer que Zabini te invitó a un armario y no quedaste satisfecho con sus besos –Rose se rió al ver la cara del chico. Malfoy simplemente rodó los ojos-. ¿Acaso puedes opinar sobre romanticismo? ¿Qué dices de la vez que te encontré en el baño de chicas… teniendo una sesión de besos con Maggie Willoughby? Porque la sola idea de tener que besarte con un inodoro incrustado en mi espalda es _tan_ tentadora…

-¿Te das cuenta que acabas de lanzar un comentario con el cual puedo responderte de dos maneras? –inquirió, serio pero el asombro se leía evidentemente en su semblante-. Una forma comprometedora e incómoda; y la otra, solo te hará sentir incómoda…

La chica ni siquiera hizo el amago de pensar en qué contestarle. Estaba más bien interesada qué diría él.

-Optaré por la segunda –dijo luego de un rato-: ¿De verdad crees que solo teníamos una sesión de besos? –al notar que Rose se sonrojaba, le pellizcó una mejilla-. Pero qué inocente eres, Weasley.

Podría fácilmente haber hecho alusión directa al hecho que ya lo había besado, y por cómo se había desarrollado aquello, no parecía que le fuera tan desagradable la idea de besarlo (con inodoro o no incluido). Y el hecho que no lo hubiera mencionado, la tranquilizó un poco; pero también la hizo preguntarse por qué no había aprovechado la oportunidad de hacerla sentir incómoda, y ponerla entre la espada y la pared. Estaban caminando por los alrededores de Hogsmeade a solas. No habría un mejor escenario para ahondar en el tema de lo que él sentía por ella, y preguntar por qué ella no sentía lo mismo por él.

Aparentemente, Scorpius Malfoy lo estaba tomando con calma. Solo podía imaginar dos causas: quería confirmar si de verdad estaba interesado en ella (vamos, que un día a solas claramente sería esclarecedor para ambos); o solo quiso complacer a los demás accediendo a la cita, sin realmente tener interés en ella.

_No se burla de mí porque ya nos hemos besado, sino que __me recordó el estado en que lo encontré con Willoughby._

-Bueno, gracias por recordarme la manera en que casi te veo desnudo –retrocedió un paso, impidiendo que pudiera seguir pellizcándola.

-Debe ser un recuerdo placentero, ¿no? –sonrió, deteniéndose y se giró, para quedar frente a ella-. Pocas chicas pueden decir que me han visto prácticamente en ropa interior…

-Sí, empezando por tu mamá –rodó los ojos.

-Mi mamá nunca me vistió ni me baño ni cuidó de mí de esa manera de niño, Weasley –contestó, como si nada-. Por cierto, debo agradecerte por el hecho que me encontrarás con Willoughby. Después de tu típico discurso Ravenclaw, me di cuenta que estaba bajando mucho mis estándares femeninos. Hasta una rata es más inteligente e interesante que Willughby.

-Er, de nada, supongo.

¿Cómo podía cambiar tan rápido de tema? Lo de su madre no fue broma, lo sabía muy bien porque sus ojos así lo demostraron. Entonces, ¿cómo seguía hablando de algo tan irrelevante como aquel encuentro en el baño de chicas en quinto año?

Bien, oficialmente estaba mucho tiempo junto a Malfoy y no sentía ganas de matarlo. Tampoco es que fuera todo lo contrario, pero… muchas dudas empezaron a despertar. Rose se sentía cada vez más intrigada por el chico. No lo había notado antes, mas cada acción y palabra parecían tener un significado oculto. Y de pronto, la chica comenzó a analizar una y otra vez todo lo que decía.

Siguieron caminando, hablando realmente de nada importante. Él solía lanzarle alguna frase traviesa, ella le respondía siempre con sorna, y él le devolvía el comentario con su usual sarcasmo crudo.

Rose no pudo evitar decir luego de un rato:

-Siempre eres _tan_ Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de un gran montículo de nieve, el rubio aminoró el paso y volteó el rostro para observarla con curiosidad.

-Noté el tono con que lo dijiste, Weasley –entrecerró los ojos y movió levemente la cabeza hacia los lados mientras preguntaba:-. ¿Qué rayos es eso de una actitud marca Malfoy?

-¿En serio? –rió-. ¿Cómo es que mi más importante competidor en el área académica no puede inferir qué significa todo lo que tiene _marca Malfoy_? –movió el dedo índice de la mano derecha en círculos, señalándolo acusadoramente.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa, y arqueó la ceja, claro gesto que significaba que todavía estaba esperando la respuesta.

-Ya sabes, "Oh, yo soy mejor que todos en esta escuela. Soy inteligente, atractivo, millonario, y sexy. No hay chica en Hogwarts que se me resista." –habló usando una voz grave, causando que el rubio la mirara divertido-. O los típicos: "Profesor, no fue nada. Terminar un ensayo de cien líneas en una hora, y que merezca un _Extraordinario_, es fácil".

-Nunca le he dicho eso a un profesor. ¡Eso es calumnia, Weasley! Y…

-Espera, espera –le tomó el brazo, para que no siguiera interrumpiéndola. Él se silenció casi al instante, pero una gran sonrisa se mantuvo en sus labios-. Los que más odio son los del estilo: "Oh, Weasley, eres tan aburrida e hipócrita. En las fiestas eres todo alcohol, baile, y diversión; y en clases eres más estirada que McGonagall con la menopausia."

-Creo que te lo dije una vez… -dijo, pensativo.

-Sí. No sé si fue en cuarto o quinto año –asintió-. Bueno, esos comentarios acompañados de tu actitud soy-el-mejor-de-Inglaterra componen las cosas _marca Malfoy_. Espero que mi explicación haya sido suficientemente gráfica y satisfactoria para usted, señor Malfoy.

-Gracias, profesora Weasley –se burló-. Pero no puedes negar que mi actitud marca Malfoy es parte de mi encanto…

-Tienes razón –aceptó. Él la miró, sorprendido por su rápida y sincera respuesta-. Parte del encanto que te coloca en mi lista de las personas que más detesto de Hogwarts.

Ya estaban alejándose mucho del pueblo, asumió la chica al ver que el camino que conectaba Hogsmeade con la escuela y la estación del Expresso de Hogwarts. Haciendo una sutil señal con el brazo al rubio, cambiaron el rumbo indefinido de su caminata hacia donde debía hallarse el pueblo. Rose realmente no quería caminar por lugares desconocidos y finalmente perderse.

-¿Entonces me odias por la manera en que actúo y las cosas que digo?

La pregunta sonó de un modo muy casual y simple, pero Rose sintió que un escalofrío le recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Nunca habría imaginado que el mismísimo Malfoy le preguntaría directamente por qué lo odiaba. Manteniendo la vista en sus propios pies, la chica reprodujo la pregunta en su mente. No había ni una gota de su usual sarcasmo ni burla; Malfoy estaba hablando muy en serio.

Aún pensativa y tratando de encontrar la forma de salvarse para responder, se detuvo al sentir el brazo del chico extendido a la altura de su estómago, bloqueándole el paso. ¿La razón? Aparentemente no podía pensar y fijarse hacia donde caminaba, ya que sino fuera por la intervención de Malfoy, se habría incrustado una rama en la cara.

Un ahogado "gracias" salió de sus labios. Y no precisamente porque le faltaba la respiración, sino porque su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte y rápido, que la descolocó por completo: los ojos del chico la observaban con ansiedad, y algo que solo podía atinar a describir como agonía. De pronto, se sintió transportada al día en que había regresado de las vacaciones de navidad, y Malfoy la miró de la misma manera, para luego darle una de las conversaciones más horribles de su vida.

Reanudaron la caminata, y Rose trató de hundir el mentón en enorme bufanda gris.

-No realmente. Solo ayuda a mantener igual la forma en que te veo, lo que pienso de ti –dijo, sintiéndose extrañamente incómoda de tocar este tema.

-¿Sabes? -luego de un rato, en los que Rose contó que dieron veinte pasos, se armó de valor y alzó la cabeza, buscándolo. Sus ojos se encontraron al instante, y la chica entendió que Malfoy parecía meditar cuidadosamente lo que quería decir-. Nunca he sabido por qué me odias –dijo, por fin. Ella parpadeó-. Tengo derecho a saberlo, porque me cuesta comprender… -se alzó de hombros, y negó con la cabeza-, digo, sé que no soy la persona más agradable del mundo; pero no soy tan malo, ¿sabes? Y no puedo pensar siquiera en una vez que te haya hecho algo que pudiera hacer que me odiaras durante seis años.

-Cinco –corrigió. Él le dedicó una mirada confundida-. En primer año solo me caíste mal. Fue en segundo año que te consideré mi enemigo… ¿No lo recuerdas, verdad?

-¿Qué debería recordar?

_Está bromeando, ¿cierto?_

Los comentarios de Malfoy habían hecho que la primera impresión que tuviera del chico no fuera nada buena, y con el pasar de los meses, la mala impresión evolucionó en desagrado hasta odio.

-Todas las cosas _horribles_ que has dicho y hecho desde que te conozco –respondió, entrecerrando los ojos. Malfoy la miraba fijamente, sin mostrar expresión alguna-. ¿Primer año, clase de vuelo? Te burlaste de Kate, porque no sabía volar. Y vale, ella no vuela e hizo el ridículo; pero empezaste a imitarla y no tuviste siquiera la decencia de hacer el espectáculo para tus amiguitos, sino que lo hiciste tan público, que Kate escuchó y luego de la clase, se fue llorando al castillo –explicó, todavía recordando aquel día. Tuvo que usar todo tipo de artimañas para lograr que su amiga volviera a las clases de vuelo sin ponerse una bolsa de papel en la cabeza para que no la reconocieran como la-pobre-idiota-que-no-podía-ni-montar-una-escoba-en-el-suelo-. ¿Y qué me dices de cuando hiciste un dibujo de por qué nadie querría acercarse a Nollan? ¿Acaso también debías mostrarlo a todos en clase? Nollan quedó con un trauma por tu culpa. ¡Tuvo que ir a terapia por dos completos para darse cuenta que solo la pubertad estaba haciendo estragos en su rostro!... Y, oh, espera. La vez que reíste de unos Hufflepuffs que te pidieron ayuda para una redacción de Pociones. ¿No lo recuerdas? –sonrió enormemente, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba-. Lograste que dos chicas se quedaran llorando en el pasillo y uno de los niños te golpeó. Pero, oh, suertudo Malfoy, justo ocurrió fuera del aula de Pociones, y Slughorn salió en defensa del pobre chico Slytherin. Debiste haber sido tú el que fue a detención por un mes, y no Johnson.

Hizo una pausa, al darse cuenta que estaba hablando tan rápido, que le faltaba la respiración. Inspiró y espiró varias veces, regulando su respiración mientras analizaba al chico que tenía al lado.

Ya no tenía ese semblante carente de emoción, pero la desconcertó ver aquella mirada ansiosa y llena de agonía. ¿Acaso Malfoy no iba a defenderse, a explicarle por qué era tan idiota, o tal vez simplemente la atacaría diciéndole que ella tampoco era una santurrona? ¿Por qué se encontraba tan callado, aceptando todo su discurso sin replicar?

-Lo que me hizo realmente _odiarte_ fue cuando dirigiste uno de tus estúpidos ataques hacia mí. Haz memoria, vamos… -aplaudió, animándolo. Si hubiera un premio a "Rey o Reina del Sarcasmo", ella lo ganaría de seguro-. Un día, Pociones, fui a hablar con Slughorn porque me había puesto una mala calificación y estabas tú también… ¿Ya recordaste o quieres que cité lo que me dijiste? –tosió, preparando su voz para imitarlo-: "¿Te fue mal y qué? Supéralo. Tendrás que hacerlo mejor la siguiente vez y tal vez puedas aspirar a tener un _Extraordinario_". Y luego, cuando te pregunté a qué te referías, me respondiste: "Sí, eso quise decir. No puedo creer que te estés hundiendo en una tormenta por algo tan miserable como una calificación. No todas las personas tienen las mismas capacidades para sobresalir, ¿sabes?" –Malfoy apartó por fin la mirada, y eso le supo a victoria a la pelirroja-. No te conocía y lo primero que me dices en la vida, fue eso. Me sentía fatal y gracias por los ánimos, en especial porque después me miraste de manera despectiva cuando dije que podía sobresalir... Te comportaste como un _imbécil_.

-Bueno, ¿qué querías? ¿Que te diera rosas y te diera una charla motivacional? –preguntó, bruscamente, pero sin alzar la voz.

No era precisamente la reacción que había esperado. Tantos años de haber caído en aquel juego de verdades disfrazadas en sarcasmo, le había dado el conocimiento para prepararse ante el siguiente movimiento de su oponente. Sin embargo, Rose no estaba lista para encontrarse con una respuesta que desencajaba con la vergüenza que transmitía todo su cuerpo.

Malfoy bufó, colocando las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón.

-Lo siento, es solo que… -exhaló, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento desde hacía muchísimo rato. Dio una suave patada al suelo, salpicando nieve a sus zapatos-. Sé que era un idiota. Bueno, todavía lo sigo siendo; pero no como lo era antes. Realmente no sabía cómo desenvolverme con el resto sin ser… sin ser…

-¿Sin ser qué? –inquirió, dándose cuenta que lo había estado observando tan fijamente, que podía catalogarse como acosadora. Y la verdad, es que no le importó en lo más mínimo-. ¿Vas a explicarme por qué te comportaste como el mayor imbécil de Hogwarts durante años? O quizás, ¿por qué sigues a veces siendo tan insufrible? –dijo, notando cómo su mandíbula se tensaba-. Porque me parece realmente hipócrita de tu parte cuestionar lo que pienso de ti, siendo que tú también tienes la culpa de todo. Mi competitividad no es nada sorprendente cuando-

-¡No lo entenderías, Rose! –se habían detenido y él ya no estaba mirando hacia el frente, sino que había girado todo su cuerpo hasta quedar a su lado.

Rose no sabía qué era lo que más la impactó: el hecho que con aquel movimiento brusco, había hecho que sus rostros quedarán _demasiado_ cerca; o la desesperación y enojo con que había hablado; o que la llamara por su nombre de pila; o simplemente, la manera tan intensa en que le devolvía la mirada, como si quisiera decir mucho más de lo que su boca hacía.

Tal vez ahora llegaría el momento de la verdad; el lugar donde por fin todo lo que habían dicho, y pensado del otro llegarían a colisionar. No sabía si se trataba de la influencia de Taft o de que ella misma estuviera reflexionando mucho más acerca de la vida en general, pero quería encontrar la razón del porqué Malfoy se había comportado como un idiota cuando llegaron a Hogwarts; del porqué nunca había tratado de seguir una táctica normal y ser amable con ella, para que cambiara la opinión que tenía de él y pudiera existir la posibilidad que le interesará como un _chico_; del porqué había tomado interés en ella cuando nunca le mostró su lado amigable o bueno. Quería saber, _necesitaba_ responder los porqués.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, se recordó que debía volver a respirar o sino moriría en la nieve (no podía morir con su estado del agua más odiado).

_Vamos, hacer comentarios irónicos y estúpidos no cambia las cosas. Malfoy sigue delante de mí y… y no soporto este silencio._

-¿Por qué no lo entendería? –trató de sostener la mirada, pero no pudo. Hablar con sinceridad no era su mayor cualidad y se sentía más segura si contemplaba el dobladillo de su abrigo-. ¿Sabes por qué finalmente _acepté_ venir a esta cita? –suspiró-. Más allá de que mi orgullo me impide darme por vencida en los desafíos más estúpidos, es porque… Quiero saber si todo lo que he pensado de ti tiene fundamento, o solo fui una imbécil que se imaginó cosas, o… -_o si esto es un punto final o el comienzo de algo_-. Así que quiero que me expliques, Malfoy –con todas las fuerzas de voluntad que le quedaban, levantó la mirada-. No estoy jugando ni estoy enojada o compitiendo por ganarte. Por primera vez me tienes dispuesta a _escucharte_.

_Oh, Kate estaría tan orgullosa de mí._

-Porque eres hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, _héroes_ de la guerra –una triste sonrisa se asomó en sus labios-. En cambio, yo soy hijo de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass. _Mortífagos_.

Sabía mucho sobre las dos guerras, tal vez mucho más que el común de las personas, debido a que en su familia se encontraba el núcleo del Trío de Oro (sin contar que sus padres eran Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger). Es por eso que no necesitó mayor explicación del chico para entender el enorme peso de sus simples palabras.

No es como si antes no lo hubiera pensando, ya que en el mundo mágico había cierta actitud reticente a olvidar el pasado, pero nunca podría haber imaginado que Scorpius Malfoy de verdad se sintiera afectado por el bando que sus padres habían tomado en la segunda guerra. Los hijos de mortífagos o ex mortífagos, habían sufrido mucho al entrar a Hogwarts, especialmente los primeros años. James le había explicado que era normal, puesto que el rencor existía latente incluso en las generaciones que no vivieron en aquella época, y nadie tenía la intención de dejar en paz o tratar bien a los hijos de personas que mataron, secuestraron, y aterrorizaron el mundo mágico. Muchos se convertían en antisociales que no tenían amigos y solo aparecían para asistir a clases, otros eran chicos callados que tenían un grupo de amigos muy hermético; y los pocos, realmente sobresalían de los demás. Como Malfoy. Uno de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts.

-Ser hijo de un Greengrass no es _tan_ horrible, pero ser Malfoy ha sido lo peor –dijo, luego de un prolongado silencio-. Toda mi vida me han tratado distinto por lo mismo. Mis padres me habían dicho que sería difícil desligarme de los errores que ellos cometieron, pero eso no importaba, porque cada vez que salía de casa, debía soportar las miradas y comentarios de las personas… Como si yo también fuera un _asesino_.

-El señor Malfoy no es un asesino –un nudo le oprimía la garganta. Él la miró, extrañado-. Al director Dumbledore lo mató alguien más.

-Exactamente. ¿No te das cuenta, verdad? Me dices lo que ya todos saben, pero nadie admite que a mi padre le adjudican un crimen que finalmente no cometió… Es mucho más fácil criticar y caer en el prejuicio, antes que tomar el pasado y no tomarlo en cuenta –dijo antes de voltear y seguir caminando.

Algo que dolía más que caerse desde una escoba a tres metros del suelo, era que le gritarán una verdad que nunca se había tomado siquiera la molestia de pensar.

Este sería el momento ideal para que Kate y Albus entraran en escena, canturreando "Te lo dijimos". Porque así era. Ella sí tal vez no era prejuiciosa, pero sí _rencorosa_. Si a eso le sumaba su pequeño problema de competitividad, las decisiones irracionales estaban esperando por suceder.

Lo siguió corriendo. Cuando llegó a su lado, imitó su ritmo y esperó unos segundos para calmarse, y poder hablar sin usar un tono severo o irónico (lo cual era algo realmente inusual y difícil de lograr cuando se trataba de Malfoy y ella):

-¿No había otra manera de encajar? –preguntó, llamando su atención. De seguro se esperaba alguna recriminación o un "No tenía idea, lo siento por ti".

-¿Qué mejor manera que ser el prototipo de Slytherin ideal? –ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante su respuesta. Sarcástico hasta cuando se había sincerado de un modo impensado con ella-. No me disculparé, Weasley, por lo que hice en el pasado. Sí, me comporté como un idiota; pero fue necesario para conseguir encajar en Hogwarts y que nadie piense en mi padre cuando me ven. _El fin justifica los medios_.

Se encontraba aliviada que aquel tema estaba llegando a su fin. No podía negar que la había tomado por sorpresa, y quizás una placentera, el haber encontrado por fin una razón para comprender el motivo de sus actos. Pero tampoco quería seguir con esta conversación. De alguna forma, se estaba transformando en algo muy íntimo y aquello la ponía nerviosa.

De todos modos, Malfoy _seguía_ siendo Malfoy. Tan sarcástico y molesto como siempre.

-¿Citando a Maquiavelo? –alzó una ceja, tratando de sonar entusiasta. Aparentemente no falló, porque el rubio suavizó su expresión y Rose creyó ver algo como agradecimiento en su mirada-. Parece que cualquier medio justifica el fin, ¿no? Incluso pedirle a alguien, que resulta haber sido un amigo de niñez, que se parece físicamente mucho a ti, para que… Oh, espera, ¿qué era? –se cruzó de brazos-. Ah, sí. Para que cuando estuviera con él, me recordara a ti –Malfoy se alzó de hombros, como diciendo "Sí, ¿y qué?"-. Qué plan más complicado, y _retorcido_.

-Soy Slytherin, ¿qué esperabas de mí? –rió y muy rápido, se hincó alargando el brazo hacia el suelo-. ¡Piensa rápido, Weasley!

Rose recibió un montón de nieve en la cara.

-¡Y luego me dices a mí que yo soy la _inmadura_! –chilló, quitándose la nieve de la cara. Malfoy lanzó una enorme carcajada-. Uh, eres un imbécil. Sino tuviera nieve en los ojos, créeme que estaría en condiciones físicas para darte tu merecido, pedazo de…

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que sinceramente hablar de temas tan tristes o serios, no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ya que me gusta ser el centro de atención por otros motivos –dijo, escuchándose un poco más serio. La chica bufó, tratando de quitarse la nieve de los ojos-. Vale, espera –sintió una mano ajena en su rostro-. Yo te ayudo…

Aunque ella misma se quitó la nieve de los ojos, permaneció momentáneamente con los ojos cerrados sintiendo cómo las manos de Malfoy le limpiaban las mejillas y el mentón. Su corazón latía tan fuerte, que podía jurar que sus oídos también retumbaban, dejándola sorda.

Al sentir que sus manos ya no estaban, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el rostro del chico muy cerca.

_Me cuesta creerlo, pero no importa. ¿Son mis pensamientos, cierto? Puedo pensar lo que se me dé la gana: desearía que estuviéramos así para siempre. Que él nunca se alejara y que yo piensa o haga cualquier estupidez irracional._

-Te queda en el pelo –le escuchó decir, y Rose hizo enormes esfuerzos para concentrarse en la realidad y dejar su pequeño monólogo mental-. ¿Ya no te encuentras incapacitada para darme mi merecido, Weasley?

_Está tratando de distender la inexplicable atmósfera que se ha creado. Qué… ridículamente tierno._ _Y… ¿Acaso he calificado de_ tierno _a Malfoy? OH, MERLÍN. ¡Debo estar bajo los efectos de un Imperius!_

Su mano derecha se deslizaba por su cabello, quitándole las pequeñas motas de nieve apelotonadas en los rizos que le caían por los hombros.

-No lo sé, Malfoy, pero… pero a veces me siento de la misma forma que tú. Respecto a cargar el pasado de nuestros padres –dijo, sintiéndose algo extraña al revelarle algo tan personal a él. Tal vez era para estar a la par, pero Rose realmente sentía que debía decírselo-. Todos te dan atención especial por ser la hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley. Debes comportarte bien en lugares públicos, saludar a todos en los eventos sociales, sonreír ante las cámaras… Y todos esperan de ti que te mantengas a la altura de tus padres, que seas igual o mejor que ellos –él simplemente le devolvía la mirada, en silencio-. Es por eso que cuando llegué a Hogwarts también traté de deshacerme de mis padres a mi modo. Le pedí al Sombrero Seleccionador que no me enviara a Gryffindor, sino a Ravenclaw. No quería seguir los pasos _exactos_ de mis padres –exhaló, sintiendo que el pecho se le oprimía.

Tío Harry fue el que le dijo que podía pedirle al Sombrero Seleccionador no quedar en alguna casa en específica, y tal vez también sería capaz de sortearla donde ella quisiera. Había acudido directamente con él para hablar del tema, ya que Rose no quería convertirse en una Weasley más. "Quiero a mis padres y estoy orgullosa de ellos, de lo que hicieron. Pero también quiero ser _yo_. ¿Entiendes?" le dijo, y él le contó que sino fuera porque le pidió al Sombrero no quedar en Slytherin, habría sido una serpiente y probablemente la historia habría sido otra.

-Aunque todavía pienso que podrías haber sido más inteligente y no ser tan grosero en el pasado, de todos modos… Supongo que te _entiendo_.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, y no era precisamente porque lo que acababa de revelar era algo tan personal, sino porque se dio cuenta por fin que Malfoy y ella ya no tenían doce años. Y con todo lo que se habían hecho, aún podía sorprenderse con descubrimientos como éste. Malfoy realmente tenía una buena razón para ser un imbécil y aunque no lo justificaba, lo comprendía. No era lo mismo, sus casos eran realmente opuestos; pero el solo hecho de tener una mínima idea de lo que él debió haber… no, de lo que aún debía vivir todos los días; la inquietaba enormemente. Pero no una inquietud incómoda, sino sobrecogedora.

Bajó la mirada, evitando que él pudiera darse cuenta que se estaba poniendo nerviosa ante la intimidad que habían construido en los últimos minutos.

_Piensa en algo para cambiar de tema, para volver a reírse… Piensa, Rose, ¡rayos, piensa maldita pelirroja!_

¿Acaso no era una Ravenclaw? ¿Por qué no podía idear al menos una forma de acabar con este momento entre ellos?

_De seguro Rowena no se vio en esta situación._

-En fin. Yo… -se llevó las manos al estómago. La comida siempre era una buena excusa-, tengo hambre –dijo, sonriendo. Y milagrosamente, como si aquellas palabras lo hubieran despertado, su estómago gruñó-. ¿Qué hora es?

Malfoy demoró en contestarle, como si estuviera reticente o se encontrara descolocado por lo que antes le había revelado.

-Las cuatro –dijo, viendo su reloj del pulsera.

-Oh, entonces vamos al pueblo. Muchos ya deben estar haciendo las últimas compras antes de volver al castillo –miró el cielo. Iba a llover en la noche, a juzgar por las espesas nubes grises avanzando lentamente desde el sur. Estaban en primavera, ¿por qué todavía llovía y nevaba?-, así que no habrán muchas de tus admiradoras acosándonos mientras almorzamos.

-¿Te preocupas de mis admiradoras? –preguntó, sonriendo. Rose no pudo evitar imitarlo, sintiéndose más aliviada al ver que volvía lentamente a la normalidad-. ¿En serio?

-Tienes un buen punto –fingió adoptar una expresión reflexiva-. No, no les tengo miedo. Ambos sabemos que les patearía el trasero y arruinaría tu imagen social.

-Tan femenina como siempre, Weasley –rodó los ojos, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Llegaron pronto al pueblo, y tal como había dicho Rose, no estaba atestado de estudiantes como lo había estado horas atrás. Muchos ya caminaban hacia los carruajes, quejándose abiertamente del clima y que no querían encontrarse fuera del castillo cuando lloviera. Pero aún una buena cantidad caminaba por las calles, y entraban y salían de las tiendas.

Ignorando las miradas de los curiosos (una chica chilló a sus amigas: "¿Qué rayos hace Scorpius Malfoy caminando con Rose Weasley? ¿Cómo es que no me he enterado que eran novios?"), él le abrió la puerta de Las Tres Escobas y con la mano, la invito a entrar primero.

-Gracias –dijo.

No estaba lleno, pero aún así había una cantidad de público considerable. Se fijó que un par de mesas en un rincón se encontraban vacías, por lo que le propuso a Malfoy sentarse en una de ellas mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Él asintió y caminaron hasta el lugar.

-Uh, _odio_ que nos observen –comentó la chica, sentándose.

-Somos parte de las celebridades de Hogwarts, y somos figuras públicas que se han visto envueltas en una guerra académica –le sonrió, tomando asiento frente a ella-. No debería sorprenderte.

-¿De verdad te gusta todo el rollo de ser popular, no? –inquirió.

-Bueno, estoy acostumbrado –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Además, se trata de un _Malfoy_ y una _Weasley_ en Hogsmeade, a solas.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos una versión barata de Romeo y Julieta –lanzó una carcajada-. Oh, Merlín. Recordé algo muy, muy divertido.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, sonriendo.

El dueño de la taberna llegó hasta ellos y les preguntó qué ordenarían.

-Ibas a contarme qué habías recordado –dijo Malfoy, una vez que ya habían ordenado y el hombre se había retirado a la cocina.

-Bueno, pues el día que debíamos ir a Hogwarts, ya sabes, en primer año y con todo el lío de la selección de casas y la pena de dejar casa por un año –empezó a relatar, tratando de no reírse por lo estúpidamente ridícula que le resultaba aquella escena-; mi padre y yo te vimos a ti con tus padres. Y él me dijo seriamente: "Así que ése es el pequeño Scorpius… Asegúrate de vencerlo en cada prueba, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre." –dijo, recordando exactamente las palabras de su padre-. Y, y, luego mamá lo reprendió por decir aquello. Yo estaba tratando de no reírme, porque realmente me parecía sin sentido lo que él me decía, y luego vino y me dijo que mi abuelo no estaría para nada orgulloso si me casaba con un sangre pura, por lo que no debía ser muy _amigable_ contigo.

-Ahora entiendo de dónde viene todos tus traumas de personalidad –dijo, posando una mano bajo la barbilla y observándola con interés-. Las palabras de tu padre calaron hondo en ti, ¿cierto?

-No seas estúpido, por supuesto que no –negó con la cabeza-. Es solo que me hace gracia que comentes eso de un Malfoy y una Weasley en algo parecido a una cita, cuando mi papá me dijo todo eso. Es como si hubiera tratado de impedir _esto_ –se señaló a ambos-, desde el primer día que te vi en King Cross.

-Parece que nuestros dos padres tenían una opinión muy mala entre ellos o tenían un ojo interior desarrolladísimo –dijo, sonriendo. Rose notó que se le formaban dos pequeños hoyuelos encima de las comisuras, y suspiró-. Papá solo me dijo: "Scorpius, no te metas en problemas con los Weasley".

-Oh, qué… directo. Eso quiere decir que mi padre se gana el premio a dramatismo.

Lo que habían ordenado llegó y ambos empezaron a almorzar.

El almuerzo fue agradable. La mayoría del tiempo Malfoy la molestó porque usualmente las mujeres solían ordenar ensalada y agua, siendo que ella había pedido carne y cerveza de mantequilla; mientras la chica se defendió diciendo que no iba a matarse de hambre cuando al tener una dieta perfectamente balanceada estaba feliz con su peso y si quería comer kilos de grasa, lo haría sin sentirse culpable. Pero aún así, incluso Malfoy haciendo comentarios que la molestaban, el tiempo transcurrió muy rápido para Rose y no pudo creer que ya eran las seis de la tarde.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó él, notando que el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro a través de las ventanas.

-Claro, pero antes debo ir al baño –anunció, levantándose. Al ver que el chico iba a decir algo, se le adelantó:-. Y no te preocupes, no me escaparé por la ventana del baño.

-¿Acaso crees que podrías caber por las diminutas ventanas del baño? –separó levemente los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha, enfatizando lo de _diminutas_.

-Gracias por decirme que estoy gorda, tarado –le dio un golpe la cabeza antes de perderse en el pasillo donde se encontraban los baños.

Después de salir de uno de los cubículos, Rose se contempló en el espejo mientras se lavaba las manos.

Nunca había tenido una salida a Hogsmeade con alguien más que no fuera Kate, Albus, o sus primos. Sí, era muy patético; pero nunca había tenido la experiencia de estar en el pueblo en plan de cita romántica o de una salida casual con alguien más. Y su primera vez era con el mismísimo Scorpius Malfoy.

_Extrañamente, este día no ha terminado en un completo desastre._

Le costaba admitirlo, por motivos de su enorme testarudez y orgullo, pero debía hacerlo. Debía aceptar que había sido una buena idea venir finalmente y tener la oportunidad de tener que lidiar a Malfoy en una situación fuera de lo cotidiano, porque sentía que por fin podía dar vuelta la página y dejar realmente en el olvido toda esa estúpida rivalidad.

Adiós a la competencia y a los sentimientos confusos que generaba en ella el chico.

_Por fin puedo hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva._

Se limpió las manos con una toalla mágica que flotaba junto al espejo (no se humedecía y siempre estaba lista para usarse), y salió del baño, encontrándose con Malfoy esperándola.

-Apuesto que trataste de comprobar que sí cabías por la ventana, ¿cierto? –preguntó, burlonamente-. Aquí tienes tu abrigo –se lo tendió-. Ya pagué, así que podemos irnos.

El rubio estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared del pasillo, y con la mano libre en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Su pose era muy informal, ya que una de sus piernas estaba doblada, apoyando todo el pie en la pared.

_¿Cómo mierda voy a hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva cuando el idiota se ve tan malditamente atractivo así?_

-Oh, vale –tomó el abrigo, sintiendo que repentinamente tenía mucho calor-. Gracias.

-¿Te puedo molestar con que te has sonrojado, Weasley? –se paró con ambos pies, irguiéndose y empezaron a caminar-. ¿Por qué estás roja ahora, Weasley?

-Malfoy, si quieres llegar con vida a Hogwarts, entonces déjame tranquila –le advirtió, enojada.

-Sabes que en todos estos años jamás he podido dejarte tranquila, así que es imposible que ahora, siendo ya casi un hombre maduro, cambie aquello.

-Corrección: eres un idiota _odioso_ –masculló.

Volvieron a regresar en un carruaje solo ellos dos solos. Si bien antes Rose prácticamente quería sobornar a alguien para que los acompañara, la verdad es que esta vez se sentía más calmada ante la idea de viajar solo ellos de regreso al castillo. Después de todo, Malfoy no era para nada aburrido, así que el viaje estuvo marcado por las risas y el sarcasmo de ambos.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo en la entrada del castillo, la puerta se abrió y vieron a uno de los profesores diciéndoles que ya estaba por terminar la hora de llegada, por lo que sería mejor que se apresuraran sino querían recibir un castigo por llegar después de la hora establecida.

-Ninguno quiere manchar su perfecta vida académica con un castigo, así que vamos –dijo Malfoy, poniéndose de pie.

A Rose le costó entender que su mano extendida hacia ella significaba que la tomara.

_¿Desde cuándo está actuando tan caballerosamente?_

La aceptó, y bajó seguida de él.

A diferencia del viaje, el trayecto a pie al castillo fue hecho en completo silencio. Y la verdad no era como si Rose estuviera capacitada para hablar, ya que se encontraba pensando en… algo mucho más inquietante.

_Malfoy me dijo que yo le gustaba._

La escena del lago había sido una de las cosas más dramáticas que había hecho en su vida. Podría contársela a sus nietos como una anécdota ridícula, pero… pero ese día Malfoy y ella se habían dicho _muchas_ verdades. Todas dolorosamente ciertas.

Era extraño explicarlo, sin embargo, Rose sentía que este maldito día junto a él, había cambiado _todo_ en ella. Por una parte, podía finalmente dejar en el olvido la rivalidad estúpida. Pero también, había conocido un lado de Malfoy que jamás creyó que siquiera existía. De algún modo, la imagen de este chico de mirada intensa confesándole que siempre había estado interesado en ella calzaba con el pedante, divertido, y acomplejado rubio que había conocido el día de hoy. Y eso, la inquietaba de sobremanera.

Rose había venido simplemente para dejar en claro que no había absolutamente nada entre Malfoy y ella, y pues, era cierto. Este día había sido una confirmación que los días de competencia y locura habían quedado atrás; pero también, le demostraron que tampoco quería dejar _ir_ a Malfoy completamente. Era como si quisiera dar la vuelta a una página, y a la vez, quedarse en lo que ya estaba escrito.

_Merlín, estoy hecha un desastre de confusión._

Lo miró de reojo. Su perfil era estilizado, casi perfecto. Y Rose no pudo evitar notar que su piel adquiría un brillo especial bajo la luz de la luna.

-Malfoy… -dijo, de repente en un ataque de ansiedad. Él la miró, curioso-. ¿Qué esperabas lograr con esta cita?

Inmediatamente él comprendió que no era una de sus bromas, sino que la pregunta iba en serio.

Vio que la manera rápida en la que parpadeaba, y Rose se dio cuenta que se encontraba sorprendido y nervioso por la pregunta tan directa e inesperada.

_Vale, no puedo culpar a luz de la luna por esto, pero verlo así se me hace… Oh, Merlín, esto es difícil, pero creo que Malfoy se ve… adorable._

-Conocerte de verdad, supongo –dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos-. Quería saber si el modo en que te conozco en Hogwarts, se asemejaba a cómo eres fuera de la escuela.

Su pecho le dolía. Su corazón latía muy rápido y fuertemente.

-¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste? –preguntó, con la voz ahogada.

-¿Importa? –se encogió de hombros. No sabía si había estado todo el tiempo o recién habían aparecido, pero Rose distinguió tristeza y resignación en sus ojos-. No creo que haga la diferencia lo que yo piense o sienta, ¿verdad?

Rose no respondió. ¿Qué iba a decir? "Sí, tienes razón. Tú ya diste el primer paso, de un manera muy Slytherin, pero lo diste y yo te rechacé."

-Usualmente no me disculpo, pero… Pero te debo una gran disculpa, Weasley –dijo, con una calma que la hacía sentirse terriblemente incómoda-. Lo que hice; lo de planear todo para acercarme a ti, ir a tu casa en vacaciones, lo de hablar con el chico Scamander, y bueno, por _todo_; no fue una de mis ideas más inteligentes. Actué con precipitación y no tomé en cuenta, que, bueno… Tú claramente ya tienes una opinión de mí y es muy opuesta a la que yo tengo de ti –respiró profundamente-. Te hice pasar por muy malos momentos, y no te lo merecías. Lo siento.

No esperó que ella dijera algo, ya que volteó y caminó al castillo con rapidez, dejándola atrás.

_Maldito día, maldito Malfoy, y malditos sentimientos contradictorios que solo hacen que me sienta abrumada. ¡Odio todo esto!_

La chica siguió caminando, observando la espalda del chico, como si en ella fuera a aparecer mágicamente lo que debía hacer ahora.

¿No podía dejarlo así nada más, cierto?

-Malfoy… -susurró tan bajo, que ni ella misma era capaz de oírse con claridad. Se aclaró la garganta-. Malfoy –le llamó, con determinación-. ¡Malfoy, detente ahora mismo! ¡No me ignores! –exigió, al ver que él parecía estar prácticamente corriendo al castillo.

¿Malfoy y ella? ¡Rídiculo! Eso era lo primero que le venía a la cabeza al pensar en la remota posibilidad de ellos teniendo algo más que una relación de odio o de cordialidad, pero también le venía una imagen muy distinta: el beso en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Y luego, las pocas ocasiones en que Malfoy se mostraba amigable e interesado por ella en el pasado, y el día de hoy, y… y su corazón le latía tan fuerte, que golpeaba en sus costillas, haciéndole dificultosa la respiración.

-¡No me obligues a usar un hechizo contra ti, así que espérame!

Desechando la idea de usar un hechizo contra él (en su estado de nerviosismo, podría provocar un accidente y no quería tener que soportar a Filch y su gata torturándola durante un mes), empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo. Y cuando lo estaba alcanzando, aminoró la velocidad, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración para poder hablar:

-Scorpius… -exhaló, presa de una desesperación nunca antes sentida.

Él volteó, luego de un momento. Lucía evidentemente sorprendido.

-No creo que seas un imbécil. O sea, lo eres –se corrigió, sintiendo que las palabras tropezaban en sus labios-, pero… pero no es algo totalmente irritante.

_¿Tengo un gran huracán mental que me está haciendo tener un ataque de estrés, dejé que Malfoy me ignorara, corrí tras él, me permití no reprenderme mentalmente por llamarlo por su nombre de pila de un modo tan natural; y todo para decirle que no es un imbécil?_

-Y ciertamente no te odio. Ya no te odio.

Ambos sabían el peso de estas palabras. Si tenía que ser sincera, Rose apenas podía pensar con claridad, y no podía ofrecerle más que esta _enorme_ verdad.

Rose sentía que se iba a desmayar por todas las emociones y el revuelo en su cuerpo, y dándose más tiempo para tratar de reordenar sus pensamientos de forma coherente, se le acercó a pasos pequeños.

_No, no puedo pensar._

Malfoy bajó levemente la cabeza, para poder mirarle el rostro. Por primera vez, la pelirroja sintió que ser alta era una cualidad positiva, puesto que podía apreciar con detalle sus tupidas pestañas casi blancas y podía oler su colonia en la parte baja de la oreja. Y también porque…

_De hecho, no extraño para nada pensar ahora mismo._

… sus labios se encontraban tentadoramente cerca de los de ella.

Rose estaba plenamente segura que si sus cuerpos no se encontrarán prácticamente pegados, él le respondería algo como "¿Ya no me odias, Weasley? ¿Acaso caerás rendida a mis pies?" en un tono pedante o le ofrecería una de esas miradas que perforaban en su corazón. Pero el chico se encontraba demasiado ocupado observando su boca.

A muchos de los queridos lectores no les sorprenderá esto, pero para nuestra protagonista fue sorpresivo darse cuenta que no le desagradaba para nada que Malfoy estuviera pensando en su boca. Es decir, ¡ella misma trataba de decidir si se lanzaba y lo besaba!

Simplemente dejándose llevar, la chica dio un pequeño paso más, sintiendo que ahora sí sus cuerpos estaban _pegados_ y se puso levemente de puntillas. Al hacer esto último, su busto se deslizó sobre el pecho de él.

_Rayos, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Estoy actuando como una maldita zorra que calienta a los chicos._

Sintió que el cuerpo de Malfoy se tensaba de tal forma, que en cualquier momento se convertiría en una estatua.

_Pero bueno, supongo que besarlo sería algo apresurado, ¿no? Igual le tengo que hacer saber que… me gustaría… Bueno, que estoy confundida._ Un enorme silencio en su mente. _Bien, bien. La verdad es que estoy nerviosa y mi maldito cuerpo se mueve solo, no puedo controlarme. Repito: Rayos, ¿qué estoy haciendo?_

Inhaló su colonia, y subió la cabeza, posando sus labios en el oído del chico:

-No lo pasé mal, ¿sabes? Fue un día interesante –dijo, lentamente-. Gracias por este día, Scorpius.

Y con una determinación y fluidez que hasta a ella la sorprendieron, reclinó su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Buenas noches.

Se fue, corriendo tan rápido como las piernas la dejaron.

No hizo ni quiso voltear la cara, para darle una última mirada. Por que, ¡por Merlín! ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Había una tensión _impresionante_ entre ellos y realmente no sabía de qué manera había movido su cuerpo para aumentarla.

_MALDITAS HORMONAS. ¿ACASO NO SE HABÍAN IDO A LOS QUINCE AÑOS?

* * *

_

_N/A: Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todas (admitámoslo, no hay hombres leyendo esto) por sus reviews. No tienen idea de lo felices que me hacen. Siendo críticas o palabras lindas, realmente agradezco que les interese tanto el fic :). Soy la persona más afortunada del mundo, en serio. Y sé que es algo muy superficial, pero ver más de 600 reviews me enorgullece mucho de tener personas que constantemente participan en el fic. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Bien, ahora el capítulo: O-M-G. Solo en esas tres iniciales lo puedo expresar. Claramente se nota que aquí hubo de todo. Desde conversaciones serias a un final lleno de UST (tensión sexual). Y tal vez eso se deba a que viajé por todos los estilos musicales (en serio, hasta escuché cumbia. Con eso les digo todo); pero estoy feliz con el resultado porque, finalmente, Scorpius y Rose son todavía jóvenes y recién están saliendo de la adolescencia para introducirse en la adultez, así que sienten una gama de emociones y deseos abrumadora._

_Y no sé si celebrarlo, pero… ¿no les parece realmente GENIAL que POR FIN Rose se haya dado cuenta que tenía una opinión basada en el pasado sobre Scorpius?_

_En este capítulo usé estas tres ideas que me dieron para la (no) cita: _silvers draco_ propuso que exploraran los alrededores, _Alecita-Luna_ que Rose le dijera cómo partió su odio por él, y _Patricilla21_ sugirió que Scorpius revelara algo de su vida como hijo de ex mortífago. Aunque las últimas dos ya las tenía decididas desde antes, les agradezco a las tres :)._

_Bueno, chicas. Solo quedan dos capítulos para que se termine el fic. Así que solo les puedo decir que daré lo mejor de mí para terminar este fic de la manera que se lo merece (de forma épica, jeje)._

_Un gran besote, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

_¡Hasta la próxima, chau!_


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26: **Las señoritas los prefieren rubios

El día siguiente a la cita (Merlín, ¡había tenido una _cita_ con su antes Némesis!), Rose se concentró en volver a la vida normal de una estudiante Ravenclaw: estudiar, y adelantar materia. Y aunque le estaba costando, tenía todas las energías en conseguir su propósito.

_¿Es que acaso todo el maldito mundo tiene que preguntarme si __estoy sobria o si la prensa me pagó una gran suma de dinero?_

Los cotilleos en Hogwarts nunca le habían molestado, excepto cuando se trataban de ella y cierto rubio. No tan solo sus compañeros la miraban como si hubiera perdido de la cabeza, sino que gente a la que jamás en su vida les había hablado, se le acercaban para confirmar que las palabras _"Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Hogsmeade, cita"_ en la misma oración estaban dispuestas de modo afirmativo.

Pero aún no llegaba lo peor. Si llegara a encontrarse con alguno de sus familiares, estaría encerrada en algún salón abandonado bajo interrogatorio. Sus primos, y Hugo la harían sufrir con un bombardeo de preguntas.

_Tal vez deba buscar un hechizo para tener ojos alrededor de toda mi cabeza. Así tendré todos los ángulos cubiertos para escapar si veo a cualquier Weasley o Potter._

Mientras pensaba maneras muy estúpidas de evadir a su familia, la chica se vio repentinamente jalada hacia el lado derecho, y los murmullos y pasos del pasillo se callaron.

-¿Qué mierda…? –preguntó, asustada.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

La luz era casi nula, ya que la única ventana estaba llena de polvo y telarañas. Aún así, sus ojos se acostumbraron a las penumbras y pudo darse cuenta que el lugar era un armario de escobas aparentemente abandonado. Sin embargo, eso no le importó. Toda su atención estaba en el chico frente a ella.

-Malfoy, me asustaste –exhaló, sintiendo que la sangre subía violentamente a su cabeza-. ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? ¿Acaso no tienes modales o qué?

-Vamos, hablarte en público habría provocado un gran revuelo entre los espectadores, y ciertamente, no quiero causar más cotilleo por hoy –explicó tan calmado como siempre-. Además, debería decir que la que no tiene modales aquí, eres tú.

-¿Perdón? ¿Acaso te enseñaron a secuestrar y llevar a las señoritas a un armario de escobas para charlar? –inquirió, exaltada-. Hasta los trolls son más educados que tú, Malfoy.

-Oh, vaya, ¿acaso ahora vuelves a tratarme con formalidad? –una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro-. Y pensar que me dijiste Scorpius ayer cuando nos despedimos…

El hecho que mencionara aquello, la hizo sentirse inmediatamente nerviosa. Estaba conciente de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, especialmente porque no podía quedarse dormida repitiendo toda la cita una y otra vez, como una película muggle. No estaba arrepentida de nada, absolutamente de nada de lo que había pasado; y tampoco lo iba a negar. Por lo tanto, su nerviosismo no era por ninguna de las tres posibles razones anteriormente mencionadas, sino que se debía a que no esperaba tener que enfrentar a Scorpius Malfoy en menos de quince horas desde que se despidieron y en un espacio tan reducido.

Moviéndose incómoda, la pelirroja trató de retroceder sin éxito. La sonrisa burlona del chico la tenía alerta, y se dio inmediatamente cuenta que sus cuerpos estaban casi rozándose. Finalmente, se reclinó, alejándose lo más posible de él y se cruzó de brazos, a modo defensivo.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó directamente.

-No puedo creer que lo preguntes –lanzó una risa, pero Rose notó que era vacía, como si en realidad no encontraba divertida su reacción, sino que más bien lo hizo para acompañar sus palabras.

Súbitamente, la distancia se acortó.

-Quiero finalizar la cita de ayer como debió haber terminado.

No sabía qué era lo más sorprendente: sus labios encima de los de ella o que las manos del chico se aferraran con ímpetu en sus hombros. La verdad era que poco le importaba responder a aquella duda, porque se abalanzó, respondiendo al beso de Scorpius Malfoy.

Había deseado besarlo desde hacía algún tiempo. Era difícil de explicar, porque era muy distinto que _supiera_ que besaba bien a _desear_ besarlo nuevamente. Tan solo unas semanas atrás, habría solo aceptado (solo para su conciencia y ella) la primera; mientras que la segunda la hubiera negado hasta que se rompiera el cuello moviendo la cabeza negativamente. ¿Desde cuándo tenía estas ganas de tener de nuevo a Scorpius pegado a su cuerpo, besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello? No lo sabía con exactitud. Había pasado de la confusión al odio y la frustración, y ahora… Ahora todo era tan distinto. Y no sabía qué hacer con la explosión en su pecho y que consumía todo su cuerpo, porque el _deseo_ se confundía con la _necesidad_, y sinceramente, no quería combatirlo. Ya no más.

Su rápida respuesta al beso hizo que los labios de él se movieran con avidez. Rose sintió como si le succionara levemente los labios, y una sensación placentera se extendió por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus manos le temblaran.

Accidentalmente, le mordió el labio inferior y ella gimió. Él hizo el intento de apartarse, pero Rose lo sujetó poniendo tras su cuello una de sus manos y lo lamió con suavidad, a manera de pedir que la dejara entrar en su boca. Y sin espera, sus lenguas chocaron con desesperación.

Mientras sus besos se intensificaban, Rose alzó el brazo que todavía mantenía lejos del chico y juntando ambas manos en la parte trasera del cuello de Scorpius, comenzó a enredar su cabello entre sus dedos para subir a su nuca.

-No tienes idea hace cuánto quería que… estuviéramos así –dijo él sobre sus labios, y empezó a depositar cortos besos en su mandíbula.

Las manos de Scorpius desaparecieron de sus hombros, dejándola un poco turbada; pero pronto las sintió recorriendo lentamente su espalda. Un escalofrío la golpeó y Rose arqueó la espalda ante el contacto excesivamente lento de las manos del chico. ¿Acaso la quería volver loca?

-Tampoco quisiera averiguarlo –respondió, respirando exageradamente. Se encontró con sus ojos, observándola con ansiedad y deseo-. Tan solo importa que… -le dio un beso cerca de la oreja-, estamos así –le dio otro más cerca del lóbulo de la oreja y sintió como un gemido ahogado se quedaba atrapado en su garganta.

-Nunca hubiera creído que fueras tan… traviesa, Rose.

-Crees conocerme muy bien, Scorpius, pero hay _mucho_ que no sabes de mí.

-Hey, no reclamo, me gusta.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué hay de esto? –con la punta de la lengua, tocó el lóbulo de su oreja.

De repente, Scorpius había bajado las manos desde sus caderas hasta la parte trasera de sus muslos y su espalda chocó contra una fila de estantes metálicos llenos de escobas polvorientas. La sensación de sentir el frío metal contra su piel la hizo temblar, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era por eso, sino porque su cuello se encontraba invadido por los labios del chico, besándole y moviendo la punta de su lengua, haciéndola retorcerse de placer.

A pesar de estar en un estado de plena satisfacción, Rose se dio cuenta de las manos inquietas de Scorpius: a veces subían un poco, hasta casi llegar a sus caderas, y otras bajaba, para mantenerla atrapada. Aún así, sabía como se sentía él.

_Tampoco sé qué hacer. Solo estoy segura que quiero más._

¿Desde cuándo su mente se había alineado con su cuerpo y deseos? Era como si no fuera ella misma la que estaba haciendo todo esto.

_Estamos en Hogwarts. En un armario.__ Y afuera está lleno de estudiantes. En cualquier momento alguien nos puede descubrir._

Aquel pensamiento le provocó una explosión que solo podía describir como lujuria.

Aferrándose a los hombros del rubio, la chica se acomodó, subiendo hasta que sus piernas envolvieran las caderas de Scorpius.

-Rose… -escuchó exhalar, con voz ronca que le quitó el aliento.

Con tan solo ese movimiento, él supo que ella quería que la _tocara_, tanto como ella ahora llevaba sus dedos al nudo de la corbata del chico.

Un gemido imposible de reprimir escapó de su boca cuando sintió las manos de Scorpius deslizarse bajo su falda y acariciar sus muslos. Él solo sonrió, y empezó a masajear sus muslos, provocando otro largo y profundo gemido.

-Scorpius –dijo, casi sin aliento.

Tratando de concentrarse deshizo el nudo, y la corbata de rayas verdes y plateadas rápidamente cayó al suelo. La chica empezó a desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa, rozando intencionalmente con la yema de los dedos cada nuevo pedazo de piel expuesto.

Lo sintió estremecerse entre sus piernas, y ella suspiró, sintiéndose mareada.

Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse, y la tarea de quitarle la camisa se le hizo prácticamente imposible cuando las palmas del chico habían llegado hasta su trasero.

Sintió que se balanceaba, como si alguien estuviera zamarreándola en el hombro izquierdo, pero no le dio importancia. Debía ser porque la boca del chico ahora se encontraba recorriendo desde el hombro la clavícula.

-Scorpius… -gimió, irguiéndose. Los dedos del chico se acercaban peligrosamente a la parte baja de su ropa interior-. Scorpius –sus dedos se deslizaban lentamente bajo la tela de sus pantaletas-. Scorpius…

Abrió los ojos y se arrepintió de ello de inmediato.

-¿Qué estabas soñando?

La luz le impedía ver con absoluta claridad, pero Rose notó el tono avergonzado y divertido en la voz de Kate.

Maldiciendo la sangre que llegaba a su cara, haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente; se trató de incorporar. Apoyó los codos y se sentó en la cama. Lo hizo con toda la parsimonia del mundo, asegurándose que su cara volvía a su palidez normal y poder pensar en qué responderle.

-Eh, tenía una pesadilla. Gracias por despertarme –dijo, tratando de mantener su tono lo más creíble posible.

Vamos, estaba teniendo un sueño donde prácticamente estaba _haciéndolo_ con Scorpius Malfoy en un armario de escobas. Claramente no era para nada una pesadilla, sino todo lo contrario.

Kate arqueó una ceja, observándola con obvia incredulidad. En su cara se leía las palabras _"No te creo nada"._

-¿Una pesadilla? –la chica se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, sin quitarle la mirada por un segundo-. ¿Acaso estabas durmiendo tan… intranquila por una pesadilla?

-Por supuesto que sí –asintió, con vehemencia-. Una mandrágora me estaba siguiendo en el Bosque Prohibido. Trataba de correr, pero no podía, porque… los oídos me empezaron a sangrar por los chillidos horribles de ésa cosa.

-Oh –dijo, tosiendo. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, y luego la chica preguntó:-. ¿Acaso dormiste sin cenar? Cuando llegué, no te vi en el Gran Comedor, y luego te encontré aquí durmiendo. ¿Tan agotadora fue la cita con Malfoy?

-Sí. Caminamos por el pueblo y los alrededores. La verdad, es que las piernas me dolían y cuando llegamos al castillo, solo podía pensar en dormir por tres días seguidos.

No era del todo una mentira. Las piernas sí le dolían de tanto caminar, pero lo cierto es que corrió a encerrarse dentro de las cortinas de su cama. Se encontraba tan exaltada, que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de mantener una compostura aceptable en el Gran Salón, cenando con el resto de sus compañeros. Además, ¿cómo iba a enfrentar a su amiga cuando intercambiaran los relatos de las citas? "Ah, sí. Malfoy no está para nada mal. De hecho, casi lo besé cuando nos despedimos y me hizo sentir tan genial su cuerpo temblar cuando rocé intencionalmente mis pechos sobre el de él".

-¿Y? ¿Cómo fue tu día con tu peor enemigo? –inquirió, interesada. Rose no pudo evitar reír, porque Kate casi nunca se mostraba ansiosa de cotillear-. Me debes una _buena_ respuesta, especialmente porque nunca llegaste y me abandonaste en el Gran Salón…

-Sí, claro. Apuesto que como no aparecí, te conformaste con estar acompañada de mi querido primo –Kate arqueó las cejas, tratando de lucir ofendida, pero un pequeño rubor la delató. La pelirroja solo lanzó una carcajada, presionando con cariño el codo de su amiga-. Tú sí que me debes una _buena_ respuesta. ¿Acaso estoy presente ante la nueva señora Potter?

La expresión de Kate era impagable. Si hubiera sido otra persona, ya habría arremetido contra Rose con algún comentario o incluso, se iría del cuarto; pero se trataba de su mejor amiga, quien soportaba estoicamente ese tipo de frases un poco desubicadas. Aunque no del todo. Todavía estaban muy jóvenes, y seguramente Albus y ella no tenían nada oficial, mas Rose tenía la plena convicción en que su relación duraría y daría paso a que Kate entrara a formar parte de la familia algún día (y también sería la madrina de los gemelos de aquella hermosa unión).

-Albus y yo no somos novios… -dijo, suspirando. Se quedó con la boca medianamente abierta, observando a Rose-, _aún_.

-¡Oh, Merlín! –dando un torpe salto, Rose se inclinó-. Exijo detalles. _Inmediatamente_ –susurró, emocionada.

-Bueno, luego que te dejé con Malfoy, me encontré con Albus. Ya estaba esperándome en los jardines –sus ojos parecieron iluminarse-. Fue muy tierno. Lucía muy nervioso, lo cual era raro, ya que ha salido con tantas chicas y…

-Pero se trata de ti, Kate. Por supuesto que el muy imbécil iba a tener un mínimo de hombría para estar nervioso por tener una cita con una mujer de verdad.

-En Hogsmeade hizo cosas por mí que no fueron… normales –continuó-. Es decir, antes nunca solía abrir las puertas e invitarme a entrar, o a ayudarme para bajar el carruaje, o…

-O a hacer cualquier acto mínimo de cortesía. Albus jamás se comporta como un caballero.

-_Exacto_.

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada largamente, antes que Rose lanzara un chillido contenido de emoción mientras empezaba a rebotar moviendo los brazos. Kate la imitó, no en lo primero, sino que juntando cada palma con las de Rose, empezaron a aplaudir fervorosamente.

Era de conocimiento universal que Albus Potter solo se comportaba como un caballero con sus novias o cuando "cortejaba" a una chica.

-¿Y?

-Y fuimos a almorzar, paseamos por el pueblo, y…

-¿Y qué? –preguntó, aguantando la respiración.

Kate bajó la mirada. A pesar de ser amigas, la chica todavía seguía siendo muy tímida cuando se trataba de revelar detalles de ese tipo. No era algo reprochable, todo lo contrario. Rose también era muy reservada respecto a relatar eventos románticos (aunque su vida amorosa era tan aburrida que tampoco era algo muy importante), por lo que escuchar a sus compañeras de curso y otras chicas hablando tan desvergonzadamente de sus aventuras románticas, la apenaba y hasta pensaba que era de mal gusto. ¿Acaso hay que contar _todo y _de ese modo tan poco insensible? Al ver la timidez de su amiga, Rose no pudo evitar sonreír. Como siempre, Kate trataba con mucho _tacto_ cualquier tema que estuviera tocando.

-Nos sentamos en la plaza. Conversamos, y pues, nos dimos un beso –dijo, bajando el nivel de voz hasta que la parte final fue casi un murmuro.

Algo parecido a un prolongado "aw" salió de la boca de la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Kate para envolverla en sus brazos.

-A pesar de mi aliento matinal y mi apariencia desaliñada, necesito demostrarte cuán feliz estoy por ti –dijo, pensando cuándo las mejillas le dolerían de tanto sonreír. Sintió las manos de su amiga en la espalda-. Tan solo se necesitó que cometiera una estupidez en la fiesta del ministerio, y que Godiat me pateara el trasero públicamente para abrirle los ojos al imbécil de mi primo. Ambos merecen estar con una persona que los merezca y los respete.

-Gracias, Rose –a juzgar por el tono tan contenido de su voz, seguramente se encontraba aliviada que no hubiera pedido más detalles de la cita-. Yo también quiero que seas feliz, ¿sabes?

Se desprendió con lentitud de la chica, y Rose ya estaba preparada psicológicamente para la tan anticipada pregunta:

-¿Qué pasó con Malfoy?

_¿Podrías haberme preguntado si me gustaban los gatos o cuál color es mi preferido? Cualquier pregunta fácil de responder, pero no ésta._

-Realmente no lo sé –decidió ser honesta con Kate. Era el momento para sincerarse con ella misma. Ahora que verbalizaría en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo a otra persona, no habría modo de buscar alguna vía de escape. Sería _real_ y confirmado con sus palabras-. Malfoy no es quien yo creía que era. O sea… lo fue. Fue un imbécil, engreído, insensible, y repugnante. Sin embargo, ayer me di cuenta que sigue siendo un imbécil, engreído, a veces insensible, pero… no es repugnante; sino que, en el fondo, es un buen chico.

No había bajado la mirada como Kate, sino que la había fijado en un punto al lado de la oreja de la chica. Parpadeando para enfocar la mirada, se encontró con un leve asentimiento de satisfacción por parte de su amiga.

A diferencia de ella, Kate habló con calma:

-No me sorprende. Nunca he conocido personalmente a Malfoy, pero creo que las apariencias engañan. Sobretodo cuando él tiene una imagen que cuidar.

-Eso es porque _siempre_ buscas algo bueno hasta en un asesino, Kate. Piensas lo mejor de los demás.

-Es ser positiva –se defendió-. ¿Te das cuenta que te aferraste tanto a odiarlo, que ni siquiera pensaste en la posibilidad que Malfoy ha cambiado durante estos años?

Con un bufido, la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos:

-Sí, Kate. Me lo dijiste, ¿vale? No te creí, pero es cierto. ¿Feliz?

-¿Lo estás? –inquirió, sin ningún atisbo de diversión o flaqueza en su semblante o voz-. ¿Qué harás con este nuevo Malfoy que has descubierto?

La noche anterior estaba quería besar a Scorpius. No había sido como la primera vez, en la fiesta de celebración de Ravenclaw, donde dejó que él se le acercara mientras se encontraba presa de un estado catártico de alegría. Tampoco era como la segunda vez, en la fiesta del ministerio, en que sabía que la rabia no la hacía pensar con claridad. La primera vez se habían besado, la segunda no; y la tercera tampoco. Pero no se sentía triste por ello. Ayer todo lo que daba por sentado de Scorpius Malfoy había sido destruido y hacer algo precipitado no la haría sentirse tan tranquila como ahora.

¿Qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante? Se le había insinuado a Scorpius, dándole a entender que… ¿qué le dio a entender? ¿Que tenía sentimientos por él? ¿O que solo quería tener una noche de descontrol, de placer físico? ¿Le había dado a entender _qué_? También debía tomar en cuenta que no había pensado en cómo se desarrollarían las cosas entre ellos.

_Definitivamente ya no somos enemigos__, pero no somos novios ni amigos._

En este momento, sería una buena ocasión para que una voz de locutor radial anunciara las noticias: "Y en el titular más importante, es una verdadera novedad que Rose Weasley se encuentre sin un plan a seguir."

-Supongo que… ya no considerarlo un enemigo.

La mirada de Kate se suavizó y sintió que la delgada mano de su amiga se cerraba sobre una de sus rodillas con aprehensión.

Tan perceptiva como siempre, la chica entendió a la perfección que aún Rose se encontraba demasiado confundida como para exigir una respuesta más concreta. Y Rose lo agradeció sonriéndole lo mejor que pudo.

-Ya van a ser la diez y los elfos no pueden limpiar el cuarto por tu culpa –dijo Kate, poniéndose de pie-. ¿Quieres que te espere o…?

-Te veo luego. Debo hacer algo –se deshizo de las frazadas y la sábana cubriendo sus piernas-. Taft me dio un pequeño trabajo hace algún tiempo y creo que ya es hora que se lo entregue –respondió al ver la cara de su amiga-. ¿Dónde estarás en una hora, para no buscar en todo Hogwarts?

-Supongo que en los jardines.

El día estaba muy soleado y a juzgar por la vestimenta de Kate, tampoco debía hacer frío. ¿Quién rayos entendía el maldito clima? Ayer hacía un frío de los mil demonios, y de seguro todavía había un poco de nieve en los jardines, así que, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera sol y Kate estuviera usando tan solo un delgado suéter como abrigo?

Observando el cielo a través de la ventana, Rose se sentó con las piernas fuera de la cama y antes siquiera de colocar los pies en el suelo, Kate dijo:

-Debes estar agradecida también que es domingo y no haya nadie en los dormitorios.

-Er, ¿por qué dices eso? –frunció el ceño, descolocada.

-Eres _demasiado_ ruidosa –las cejas de su amiga desaparecieron en el flequillo-. Si alguien más hubiera estado aquí, ya todos en la escuela sabrían de tus sueños sexuales con Malfoy.

-¿QUÉ?

Con una vergüenza de una tonelada y la boca abierta, Rose se quedó inmóvil en la cama. Aún cuando ya no había señales de Kate en el cuarto.

_En mi lista de momentos más vergonzosos y humillantes, sin duda éste gana el primer lugar._

La ducha que se dio sirvió para disipar las ganas que tenía de abrir un agujero en la tierra y esconderse hasta el fin de sus días. Todas las personas alguna vez habían tenido algún sueño subido de tono, ¿no? Y aunque de seguro Kate no (porque si se buscaba la definición de pura y santa, la fotografía de su amiga aparecería), entendería que no podía tener control sobre su subconsciente para evitar esa clase de sueños y tampoco si casualmente hablaba dormida. Porque vamos, si dependiera de ella, ¡por supuesto que no gemiría el nombre de Scorpius! Nunca querría auto-coronarse la reina del terreno de la vergüenza.

Vistiéndose sin preocuparse en arreglarse mucho, revisó el interior de su mochila. Sacó algunos libros y luego se la colgó al hombro para salir de los dormitorios.

Tal como se lo esperó, la sala común y el resto del castillo se encontraban prácticamente vacíos. Una ojeada a una ventana mientras caminaba por el pasillo, le confirmó que la gran mayoría de la población de Hogwarts se encontraba en los jardines, disfrutando del primer día soleado y templado luego de la repentina nevada en plena primavera.

Aún así, no todos estaban afuera. Algunos estudiantes estaban en el castillo, conversando o jugando snap explosivo sentados en el suelo de los pasillos.

El comentario más usual que escuchó fue:

-¿Viste ayer que Rose Weasley estuvo con Scorpius Malfoy en Hogsmeade?

Aunque odiaba que cotillearan de ella, no se sentía al borde de querer asesinar a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino. ¿La razón? Esto se estaba transformando lentamente en su sueño. A excepción que en él vestía el uniforme, y en la realidad estaba usando un suéter, vaqueros, y zapatillas.

Llegó a la biblioteca al borde de una hiperventilación. ¿Por qué recién ahora notaba que había un armario de escobas tan cerca del lugar? ¿Tal vez su inconciente había guardado la ubicación del armario, y por eso había soñado que Scorpius y ella…?

-Buenos días, Rosie.

Su pequeño monólogo sobre los _deja vu_ quedaron postergados al encontrarse con Lorcan Scamander.

-Hola, Lorcan –saludó, un poco extrañada de verlo. Pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de hablar en la escuela-. ¿Puedo saber qué haces en la biblioteca un domingo? O mejor dicho, ¿qué haces _tú_ en la biblioteca? –preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

-Los guapetones también tenemos la necesidad de rodearnos de libros polvorientos de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? –le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora. Rose solo rió, incrédula-. En realidad te estaba esperando. Los rumores dicen que estás convertida en toda una digna representante de las águilas, así que pensé que podrías venir aquí.

Lorcan nunca había sido serio, por lo que notar su voz sin una gota de broma de su parte, hizo que Rose se preguntara si algo grave había ocurrido.

El escritorio donde la bibliotecaria solía sentarse para entregar miradas de odio a los que osaban abrir siquiera la boca para bostezar, estaba vacío. De todos modos, Rose le dijo al rubio que la siguiera y caminó hasta una de las secciones más protegidas del radar de la malvada bibliotecaria.

-No creo que nadie nos moleste aquí –dijo, asegurándose que ambos extremos del corredor formado por ambas estanterías se encontrara vacío-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Apoyándose contra el estante, la pelirroja se contuvo de decirle que podía dañar los libros si los usaba para apoyar el peso de su espalda. Lorcan la miró largamente, antes de suspirar y chasquear la lengua:

-Lyssander no tuvo la culpa de enredarse con los juegos de Malfoy –se cruzó de brazos. Rose no dijo nada, tan solo parpadeó varias veces-. La verdad es que tuve un altercado con el imbécil de Zabini. Para evitar que el lío llegara a oídos de mi jefe de casa, prometí hacer lo que él quisiera.

-¿Y qué te pidió Zabini? –la pregunta le resultaba un tanto estúpida, ya que temía cuál sería, pero aún así la hizo.

-Me dijo que debía ayudar a su amigote con algo –torció la boca, obviamente apenado por contarle lo sucedido-. Lo lamento mucho, Rosie. Mi hermano siempre fue más cercano a ti, por lo que pensé que él podría llevar a cabo mejor lo que Malfoy me pidió hacer… Y fue una gran estupidez, lo sé. Lyssander… Él y yo herimos tus sentimientos, y no creo que sea justo que él pague tu odio cuando fui yo quien le rogó para que me ayudara con el asunto de Malfoy.

Aunque el plan de Scorpius tenía una lógica muy retorcida, Rose no podía creer que Lyssander se había prestado para algo así. Todo tenía un poco más de sentido al saber la verdad, porque los gemelos se protegían con garras y dientes. Si uno estaba en problemas, el otro acudiría en su ayuda sin necesidad que él otro la pidiera. Así siempre habían sido. Sin embargo, eso no justificaba que Lyssander, su amigo de la niñez, pudiera haber seguido el juego de Scorpius sin pensar en que dañaría enormemente la amistad entre ellos.

-¿Por qué Lyssander aceptó involucrarse en eso?

-Porque se lo pedí –respondió, como si fuera evidente. Al ver la ansiedad en la mirada de la chica, él se alzó de hombros-. Creo que también tenía sus propias razones. Muchas veces dijo que en el fondo, él sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto por dos personas que se lo merecían –dijo, como si no fuera algo realmente importante-. No sé a qué se refería, pero solo eso sé.

_Lyssander es un idiota._

Él le había tratado de explicar, y ella no le había dejado. No había sido el momento indicado. Ahora con la información que Lorcan le había proveído, tenía una mejor idea de por qué había accedido al plan de Scorpius: él creía que debían estar juntos o cualquier cursilería del estilo.

Lorcan sonrió, y se acercó un poco a Rose:

-¿Tu cara quiere decir que no nos vas a matar y volveremos a ser amigos sin resentimiento?

-¿Tú qué crees? –inquirió, frunciendo el ceño-. Aún así, Lyssander y tú amenazaron nuestra amistad cooperando en este retorcido plan de Malfoy. Y todavía no me refiero al hecho que tuviste un altercado con Zabini –respiró profundamente. El rubio retrocedió, como un cachorro al que acababan de gritarle-. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Lorcan? No te metas en problemas. ¿Acaso quieres que te expulsen o qué?

-Por supuesto que no, pero… Pero Zabini es un imbécil. El muy estúpido se merecía que lo-

-Lorcan, por favor, no me vengas con eso –torció los ojos.

Estuvieron unos minutos más conversando, hasta que el chico le preguntó qué hora era. Luego de saberla, se despidió de Rose diciendo que había quedado de reunirse con una chica de Hufflepuff, y no quería llegar tarde.

-Sé que algún día me disculparás, pero, ¿qué pasa con Lyssander? –preguntó, antes de irse.

-Dile que necesito tiempo –dijo con honestidad. Sonrió-. _Eventualmente_ hablaré con él y lo disculparé.

-Genial –esbozó una gran sonrisa, que le formaban dos profundos hoyuelos en las comisuras de los labios-. Nos vemos, Rosie.

Se quedó viendo el lugar donde Lorcan había estado antes de salir del corredor. De algún modo, se sentía mucho más liviana. Al menos entendía el porqué de las acciones de Lyssander, ahora solo faltaba digerirlo y superarlo. Pronto volverían a ser tan amigos como siempre, de eso estaba segura. El chico le daría el espacio necesario para sobrellevar lo ocurrido, y esperaría pacientemente a que ella fuera quien guiara las disculpas. No se sentiría presionada a hacer la vista gorda a lo que hizo, sino que podría _pensar_ y mirar con objetividad lo ocurrido.

Buscó la mesa más cercana y sentándose con pesadez en una silla, abrió su mochila para sacar un pergamino y pluma.

El ambiente pacífico y silencioso de la biblioteca era justo lo que necesitaba para sopesar bien qué escribir.

Hacía varias semanas, Taft le había dado esta tarea y lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue que era una estupidez. Ni bajo un poderoso _Imperius_ lograría hacerla, porque la sola idea era ridícula. No obstante, todo se había puesto de cabeza y ahora sentía que no era una ocurrencia tan descabellada ser capaz de hacer lo que su terapeuta le había solicitado. Sobretodo cuando hacerla la ayudaría a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Miró el papel, releyendo varias veces lo único que había escrito en ella: _"Las tres cualidades que me gustan de Scorpius Malfoy son…"_, con puntos suspensivos incluidos.

Lo que le sorprendía era que en realidad no le parecía para nada difícil seguir escribiendo. No era como si le llovieran cualidades del chico, pero sí sabía qué le gustaba de él. Y sobretodo, la aterrorizaba pensar en él como Scorpius, con un tono agradable, en vez de Malfoy, con repugnancia.

Se dio cuenta que él estómago le dolía, y atribuyéndole la culpa a las malditas mariposas que cierto rubio le estaba produciendo con solo pensar en él; escribió rápidamente en el pequeño pedazo de pergamino: _"… que aunque me moleste la mayoría del tiempo, a veces puede hacerme reír y son esos momentos, en los que logra que lance una carcajada, los que siento que tomaré en cuenta en el futuro cuando piense en él. Me gusta que sea imperfecto; que tenga miles de defectos y que él esté orgulloso de ellos, porque no hay nada más desagradable que alguien que quiera alcanzar la perfección sin siquiera darse el tiempo de conocerse a sí mismo y querer los cimientos de su personalidad. Y por último, una de las cualidades que más me gusta de él es que es honesto. A pesar que el noventa y nueve por ciento de lo que sale de su boca son puras estupideces, sí se atreve a vencer el miedo de decir la verdad. Eso me gusta de Scorpius Malfoy."_

Si esto fuera una película muggle de género comedia romántica, ésta sería la escena donde la iluminación se haría más intensa y una emotiva música instrumental sonaría de fondo. De eso estaba muy conciente nuestra protagonista, porque pensó que lo que había escrito era tan cursi que pronto estaría vomitando.

Después de entregarle la carta a Taft (no se encontraba en su oficina, por lo que deslizó la carta bajo el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el suelo), fue a las cocinas para conseguir algo de comer. Se había despertado tan tarde, que en el Gran Comedor ya no servían el desayuno, y como estaba preocupada de escribir la tarea de Taft, recién ahora sintió los gruñidos de su estómago hambriento.

-Miren, mi querida prima luego de robar a los elfos domésticos –Rose se giró, y vio a Albus riendo. Kate estaba al lado del chico, mirándola intensamente-. Me pregunto si las cocinas sobrevivieron al asalto de Rosie.

Trató de disimular la alegría que le daba verlos así, tan cercanos; por lo que decidió enfocarse en lo que su amiga le estaba tratando de decir. En lenguaje de miradas, Kate le estaba advirtiendo que se comportara y no hiciera nada estúpido, como cualquier reacción que Rose normalmente haría.

-Uh, Albus, no seas molesto –replicó luego de tragar el pedazo de manzana en su boca-. Sacar una manzana, dos naranjas, cuatro tostadas, y un zumo de calabaza no es ningún robo. Es solo mi cuerpo que pide comida luego de más de doce horas sin bocado alguno.

-¿Desde cuándo dejas de comer por tantas horas? –se burló.

-Albus… -Kate lo miró, tratando de no reír.

-No te molestes, Kate. Albus nunca cambiará –le dio otro mordisco a su manzana-. Podría responderte con un comentario mordaz, pero necesito al menos quince minutos más. Mi estómago debe recibir la comida antes.

-¿Acaso no puedes pensar con el estómago vacío?

-¿Quieres que te lancé la manzana a uno de tus ojos o qué?

Kate contuvo las ganas de reír, y le tomó la mano a Albus para distraerlo. El chico dejó de atacar a Rose ante esto y miró sorprendido el repentino movimiento, pero sonrió tan feliz, que de repente nuestra protagonista creyó estar inmersa en un comercial muggle donde todos son felices comiendo perdices.

-¿Por qué no vamos a pasear por los jardines? –propuso la chica, volteando el rostro hacia Rose.

-Ya, ¿y hacer el mal tercio? –arqueó una ceja. Mordiendo la manzana, negó con la cabeza-. No, gracias –dijo, luego de tragar.

-Las cosas van a seguir igual entre nosotros tres –Albus suspiró-. Tú eres mi prima, y extrañamente, también mi amiga. Y Kate es tu mejor amiga. No porque esto –levantó la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de la chica-, esté ocurriendo, significa que debo renunciar a atormentar tu vida y de vez en cuando, hacer del chico bueno y soportar tus idas de olla diarias.

A decir verdad, nunca había pensado en que las cosas cambiarían. Obviamente Albus y Kate serían novios pronto, por lo que ser amiga de ambos sería diferente. En caso que discutieran, se vería en un peligroso terreno donde, en el peor de los casos, tendría que tomar un bando.

Los observó, reparando en el detalle que Albus parecía menos meloso y nervioso con Kate que como loa había estado con la idiota de Julie Godiat. Su primo lucía muy cómodo y contento. Mientras que Kate sonreía con más energía de lo habitual.

Albus y Kate no serían ese tipo de pareja. Ellos eran muy sensatos y buenas personas, por lo tanto, jamás la pondrían en esa situación. Era amiga de ambos y querría que así se mantuviera. En especial, cuando fuera la madrina de sus hijos.

-Podrías haberte conseguido a alguien mejor, Kate. ¿Te había dicho antes que mi primo suele tener el talento de decir las cosas más estúpidas de este mundo?

Por fin la chica no pudo contenerse y se escuchó una gran risotada, mientras Albus hacía el ademán de darle un golpe a Rose en el hombro. La pelirroja fue más rápida y evitó el golpe de su primo, colgándose del brazo libre de Kate para usarla como escudo permanente.

Fue el primer domingo en varias semanas, en las que Rose no abrió ningún libro o se sentó a revisar los apuntes de clases. Estuvo el día completo con Albus y Kate, conversando y jugando snap explosivo. Y casi al finalizar la tarde, Rose huyó para darles algo de tiempo a solas y se quedó en la sala común, discutiendo cómo iba el torneo europeo de quidditch con los del equipo de Ravenclaw.

No vio a Scorpius por ningún lado. Y aunque era algo patético revelarlo, estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con él, por lo que cada vez que divisaba una cabellera rubia tan pálida como la del chico, estiraba el cuello para ver si se trataba de él.

Al que sí vio, fue a Mark Nott en el Gran Comedor. Él iba entrando, mientras Rose salía acompañada de algunos compañeros de casa. Rose fue quien saludó primero, a pesar que él la había visto antes. El chico respondió cortésmente, visiblemente aliviado de comprobar que ella no lo había ignorado o dirigido una mirada molesta. Por un momento, Rose quiso detenerlo y preguntarle por Scorpius; pero decidió que mejor no y dejó que el chico siguiera su camino hasta la mesa de Slytherin.

_Alguna vez me pregunto si las cosas entre él y yo podrían funcionar. Después de todo, es el novio de mi prima, y aunque con ella no estoy en la mejor situación, la tendré que ver el resto de mi vida._

El día siguiente sí tuvo la oportunidad de ver y hasta conversar con Scorpius.

Encantamientos era una de las clases favoritas de Rose. No solo porque siempre había tenido calificaciones perfectas, sino que escuchar los consejos técnicos del profesor Flitwick era realmente provechoso. Gracias a él había aprendido muchísimo sobre la magia y de cómo el mismo mago tiene muchas formas de afectarla, por lo que entrar a ese salón con forma de anfiteatro lleno de libros, jaulas, y artefactos extraños; le daba una sensación reconfortante.

Este lunes no había sido la excepción, pero había algo especial: Flitwick se le había acercado para felicitarla por su reciente desempeño en todas las asignaturas. ¡Sus largas noches encerrada en la biblioteca habían tenido éxito!

Debido a esto, salió de Encantamientos sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del mundo. Definitivamente necesitaba en este momento una banda sonora alegre. Y como nada podía salir del todo bien, chocó contra la espalda de alguien.

-Cuidado, vas a matar a alguien –le dijo la persona a la que tanto había ansiado en las últimas horas.

Fingir que verlo no le producía ningún sentimiento remotamente parecido a la felicidad era una tarea casi imposible cuando su corazón latía violentamente y sentía que la garganta se le secaba.

-Nadie ha muerto por chocar a otra persona –replicó, llevando las manos a los tirantes de su mochila, cerca del pecho. Él lanzó una corta risita, mientras enarcaba las cejas-. Lo siento si a su majestad le he hecho daño con mi descuido –dijo entre broma y verdad.

-¿Si confieso que me has herido, serías mi enfermera personal hasta que sane? –preguntó, mirándole de pies a cabeza.

-Eres un pervertido, ¿sabes?

La mayoría de los que salían del salón, caminaban con más lentitud cuando llegaban al lugar donde Scorpius y ella estaban.

El rubio se reía por su expresión, aunque en realidad Rose estaba segura que lo hacía por el color rojo de sus mejillas. Realmente odiaba que su cara tuviera la asombrosa capacidad de recibir tanta sangre para entregarle un vergonzoso color tomate en los instantes donde necesitaba actuar tranquila y madura.

Lanzando una mirada fría a las personas que las rodeaban como hipnotizados, Scorpius consiguió que volvieran a caminar a paso normal y dentro de poco la circulación de estudiantes en el pasillo volvió a la normalidad.

-El sábado fue… un día interesante –dijo, cambiando su típico tono burlón a uno más distendido. Rose notó que de vez en cuando se ponía de puntillas de pies, en un acto de aparentar naturalidad-. ¿Lo crees así? –colocó las manos en los bolsillos delanteros, y volvió a balancearse en sus pies, poniéndose de puntillas una vez más.

-Sí, lo fue.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y la pelirroja se vio imposibilitada de seguir respirando.

-Me estaba preguntando si-

-¡Capitana! –una voz los interrumpió.

Tickey, uno de los golpeadores del equipo de Ravenclaw, estaba jadeando a su lado. Se veía agotado y casi al borde de la histeria.

-¿Qué pasa, Tickey? –preguntó Rose, preocupada.

-Hernshaw –dijo, entre jadeos. Se enderezó y empezó a explicar:-. Parece que tuvo un problema en Herbología y tragó veneno. Está en la enfermería, inconciente.

-¿Por qué mierda ese niño tiene que comer _todo_ lo que ve? –murmuró, conteniendo las ganas de gritar de rabia-. ¿Hasta cuándo estará en la enfermería? No podemos perder a nuestro guardián a días de la final.

El niño bajó la cabeza, y con voz aguda respondió:

-La enfermera dijo que debía estar como mínimo una semana…

-¿QUÉ? –vociferó, liberando su enojo dándole una patada al suelo-. Tenemos que sacar a Hernshaw lo más pronto posible. Si es necesario, sobornaremos a la enfermera.

El sábado jugarían la final contra Gryffindor. No podía quedarse sin guardián, en especial cuando habían entrenado durante tanto tiempo para dar uno de los mejores partidos en la historia de Ravenclaw. Además, no había ningún reemplazante para guardián. Y a menos que encontraran alguno, ¿podría prepararlo en cinco días para estar al nivel del resto del equipo?

Rose suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para impedir que cualquier factor externo al partido, arruinara las posibilidades de Ravenclaw de ganar la Copa de las Casas.

Se volteó con lentitud al otro chico a su lado, y miró a Scorpius.

-No te preocupes. Tienes asuntos que atender –dijo él, con una voz menos cálida que anteriormente.

-Lo siento mucho, Scorpius. Realmente quiero que hablemos, pero tengo que encargarme de esto –se disculpó, muy apenada. Él pareció notarlo, puesto que le sonrió como entregándole ánimos-. Bien, Tickey, vamos a sacar a Hernshaw de la enfermería antes del sábado, ¿entendido? Llama a reunión de equipo ahora mismo. Envía a todos a la enfermería.

-Sí, capitana –asintió el chico.

Ben Hernshaw finalmente saldría de la enfermería en dos días más. Luego de prácticamente lanzarse al suelo y abrazar los tobillos de la enfermera, Rose le pidió al profesor Longbottom si no había otra medicina que pudiera servir para detener antes la parálisis de las del chico. Estuvieron casi toda la noche del lunes en la enfermería, probando combinaciones de medicinas, hasta que Rose decidió probar añadiendo algunos ingredientes a las medicinas, como si fueran una poción. Finalmente, con el intento número mil, Hernshaw recuperó parcialmente el movimiento de sus piernas y pronto podría mover todo el cuerpo.

En cuanto a Scorpius, no había tenido otra oportunidad de retomar la conversación que dejaron pendiente. A pesar de haber tomado los mismos ÉXTASIS, en clases no se sentaban remotamente cerca; y al poner un pie fuera del salón, Rose se veía inmersa en asuntos del partido del sábado. Sino fuera porque estaba absolutamente enamorada del quidditch, la pelirroja lo odiaría por impedir que tuviera la tan ansiada _conversación_ con Scorpius post-(no) cita.

Vertiginosamente llegó el viernes en la noche. La emoción por el partido del día siguiente inundaba el ambiente de la sala común, algo realmente extraño, siendo que el quidditch no estaba en la prioridad de muchos Ravenclaw.

Los del equipo se encontraban sentados juntos, hablando de los últimos detalles antes del partido; ya que a Rose no le gustaba dar una charla motivacional en los vestidores segundos previos a salir a jugar.

-¿De verdad crees que tenemos oportunidad de ganar, Weasley? –inquirió McVicar.

Todos parecían hacerse la misma pregunta, porque miraron aprobatoriamente la pregunta de la chica antes de posar sus ojos expectantes sobre la capitana del equipo.

Era la primera vez en años que Ravenclaw llegaba a la final y Gryffindor era el ganador absoluto de la Copa de las Casas, por lo que ganarles sería todo un hito en el deporte escolar.

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo Rose, realmente convencida que era cierto.

Aquella noche se durmió temprano, para estar en buenas condiciones al día siguiente. Y por suerte, durmió sin soñar. Aunque tal vez volver a estar en ése armario con Scorpius le hubiera hecho tener una noche mucho más placentera.

* * *

_N/A: Como podrán haber notado, este capítulo principalmente trató de darle cierto final a varias cosas que Rose tenía pendientes (Lyssander, las sesiones con Taft, etc.), a mostrar qué había ocurrido con Albus y Kate, y pues, a tratar cómo se siente Rose respecto a Scorpius y qué mejor manera que saber a través de… la escena inicial que fue un sueño evidentemente. Escribir algo que podía rozar en el lemmon o lime fue difícil. Había que mantener en el rating T ;). Aún así, espero que todas hayan creído que era real hasta que Kate despertó a nuestra Rosie (insertar risa malvada)._

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Imaginen que camiones llenos de caramelos y chocolate llegan a sus casas, cortesía de _mua_. (Sí, eso no ocurrirá, pero hagan que es cierto). De verdad no sé cómo mostrarles mi agradecimiento y felicidad por su cariño, y constante apoyo. ¡Gracias por leer y seguir las aventuras de Rose durante más de un año!_

_Bien, respecto al siguiente capítulo (¡el final!), quiero que tengan presente que antes que nada, soy estudiante universitaria y por ende, la mayor parte de mi tiempo lo invierto estudiando o descansando (cuando puedo). No actualizo porque sea un troll malvado, sino porque realmente no he tenido el tiempo ni las energías necesarias para escribir. Espero que lo tengan en cuenta, porque sus reviews de verdad significan mucho para mí, y cuando solo me piden que continúe, me siento mal por no poder actualizar tan rápido como ustedes y yo quisiéramos. Trataré de actualizar cuando pueda, pero especialmente, trataré de escribir el mejor final para este fic._

_La nota llena de sentimentalismo y mocos (hey, cuando lloro necesito pañuelos) la dejaré para el siguiente y último capítulo._

_Un enorme abrazo para todas las que leen. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27:** Atrapa la victoria si puedes

Estaba nerviosa. Y no se necesitaba una persona brillante y observadora para notarlo. ¿Había habido una ocasión donde Rose no estuviera lista para replicar mordazmente a cualquier comentario el día de un partido de quidditch? ¿Acaso era normal que estuviera en silencio? ¿No era extraño que ni siquiera le hubiera lanzado una mirada de superioridad a Julie Godiat cuando sus caminos se cruzaron en la entrada del Gran Comedor?

-Rose… Hay tartas de melaza. Y están muy rellenas, tal como te gustan –dijo Kate, tomando el plato con las tartas y se lo mostró como si fuera una modelo promocionando un producto genial-. ¿Rose?

Hoy era el día. Todos en Ravenclaw lo sabían. Incluso los que vivían permanentemente en el planeta Estudio habían dejado los libros y se preparaban para asistir al gran evento de la tarde.

-¿Rose? –Kate dejó el plato en la mesa y extendió el brazo hasta alcanzar la mano izquierda de su amiga que estaba encima de la mesa-. ¿Rose, te sientes bien? –la presionó, tratando de llamar su atención.

-Yo que tú no me molestaría –dijo Thomas Roswell, sentándose al lado de la morena. Miró por un momento a Rose e hizo una mueca-. Todos los del equipo parecen estar en una fase zombie o algo así.

Solo se encontraban dos miembros del equipo de Ravenclaw desayunando a esa hora: Tickey y McVicar. El primero miraba su taza de leche como si en ella pudiera ver el futuro, y la segunda tenía toda la pinta de querer vomitar mientras sus amigas parloteaban ajenas al estado de la chica.

El día anterior todos actuaban normalmente. Rose tan solo los había citado a una pequeña reunión en la sala común en la tarde, para asegurarse que la estrategia de juego estaba clara y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

-Ya, ¿pero Rose sin _comer_? –Kate suspiró, rindiéndose-. Esto es como si estuviéramos ante una copia de Rose, pero en realidad es la anti-Rose.

-Supongo que después del partido volverá a la normalidad…

-Me pregunto qué está pensando –entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja-. ¿Crees que repase las jugadas?

-O tal vez está recitando los ganadores de quidditch durante los últimos cien años para relajarse –propuso Thomas, sirviéndose una taza de café-. De seguro está tratando de bloquear sus nervios con-

-¿Se podrían callar? –rugió hoscamente la chica en frente de ellos por primera vez.

Thomas y Kate intercambiaron miradas satisfechas. Ambos parecían conocerla tan bien, que secretamente habían iniciado una pequeña estrategia para hacerla hablar. Y habían tenido éxito.

-¿Quieren saber lo que pienso? –los miró alternadamente, apretando los nudillos-. Yo… -su expresión desafiante cambió drásticamente a una exhausta-, no puedo. Estoy tan nerviosa que no tengo ganas de defenderme –apoyando los codos en la mesa, escondió el rostro entre sus manos-. O de comer, o de hablar, o de tener cualquier tipo de comportamiento humano _normal_.

-Entonces… -Kate alzó una ceja-, ¿por qué no haces algo para distraerte hasta la tarde? Podríamos terminar la redacción de Aritmeticia.

-Ya la hice en la noche –respondió, suspirando. Se quitó las manos de la cara-. Y también leí el capítulo que estudiaremos este mes en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, terminé la redacción de Astronomía, y empecé a estudiar lo que haremos en Pociones esta semana.

En las caras de Kate y Thomas se leía con letras mayúsculas: "¿ES QUE ACASO NO TIENES VIDA?".

-Merlín, estás peor de lo que pensaba –murmuró la morena, impresionada.

-Claro, hoy es el partido. ¿Cómo rayos voy a estar _bien_?

Era como si su cerebro hubiera bloqueado el hecho que quedaba poco para la final de quidditch. Toda la semana había estado preocupada de las clases y de monitorear que nadie del equipo tuviera algún accidente o castigo que les impidiera jugar, pero no había pensando en el partido en sí y en lo que significaba hasta que despertó a las tres de la mañana. No pudo volver a dormir y Rose bajó a la sala común, a estudiar y a adelantar materia para las clases. Y estaba tan nerviosa, que ni tuvo las fuerzas de contestarle a la Dama Gris cuando ésta le preguntaba cada cinco segundos si tenía un ataque de histeria pre-ÉXTASIS con un año de adelanto.

-No puedes dejar que los nervios te dominen –dijo el chico, antes de beber de su taza de café por primera vez.

-Exacto. Este año ganaremos la Copa de las Casas –asintió Kate, sonriendo-. Y antes que me digas algo, apoyaré a Ravenclaw. Aunque Albus sea el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, él no juega para mi casa –del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, sacó una pequeña bandera triangular con el escudo y los colores de la casa de las águilas-. ¿Ves? Hoy gritaré por ti y por el equipo –agitó la bandera animadamente.

La pelirroja sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa tan débil y forzada, que Kate dejó de agitar lentamente la bandera hasta colocarla encima de la mesa, y le preguntó:

-¿No te anima el hecho que vaya a ir por mi voluntad a un partido, y tenga una bandera y esté dispuesta a gritar?

-Claro que sí, Kate –dijo, rápidamente-. Es solo que… siento que toda mi seguridad se ha ido al caño –un grupo de Gryffindors llegaron con banderas, y ropa de colores rojo y amarillo, cantando las canciones de victoria que los leones usaban cada año cuando ganaban la Copa. Rose los miró con odio, pero continuó hablando:-. Hemos querido llegar a este momento por años, y por fin estamos aquí. Y si perdemos…

-No puedo decir que no vamos a perder, pero tenemos muchas probabilidades de ganar –observó Thomas, seriamente-. Deja de pensar eso, Rose.

-¿Lista para perder, Weasley?

Los tres miraron al dueño de la voz.

-¿Por qué no sigues tu camino, Flint? –preguntó Kate, haciendo una seña con la mano para que se fuera.

El chico sonrió, e intercambió una mirada cómplice con su amigo, Smith. Ambos rieron, produciendo que Kate rodara los ojos y volviera a repetir que se largaran de su vista.

-Claro –Flint caminó hasta Rose y se inclinó-. Tan solo quería desearte que hagas el ridículo y pierdas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –la pelirroja tragó saliva, tratando de encontrar un tono seguro y mordaz-. Pensé que tuviste suficiente con el incidente en el pasillo y me dejarías en paz…

-Bueno, no todos los días puedo ver cuando Ravenclaw pierda. Su casa ha esperado años por tener una derrota legendaria.

-¿Quién te crees para hablar de esa forma? –Kate se levantó, enojada.

-Una de las tantas personas que sabe la verdad –se irguió, alzando las cejas-. Gryffindor posee jugadores buenos y jugadas eficientes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Ravenclaw podrá ganar a la casa invicta por años? –miró a Rose-. Con tu energía y buenos pensamientos no vas a ganar, Weasley. Necesitas… ser buena y estar en un equipo decente.

Antes que Kate o Thomas pudieran hablar, Rose se puso de pie y se aproximó hasta estar cara a cara frente a Flint.

-Deberías superar algún día que les ganamos, porque yo diría que el equipo que debería ser decente es Slytherin –escupió, mirando con sorna también a Smith-. Antes que me hagas perder la paciencia Flint, te recomiendo que sigas hacia tu mesa y desaparezcas de mi vista.

-¿Y por qué haría eso?

-Porque luego de darte una paliza monumental, iré donde la directora y le informaré lo que trataste de hacerme la otra vez –retrocediendo, le señaló la mesa de Slytherin-. Así que te recomiendo ir con tus amiguitos serpientes a confabular y molestar a otra persona.

Sosteniéndole la mirada a la chica, Flint hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Smith para que lo siguiera. Mientras comenzaba a caminar, le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento a Rose. Pero a ella no le importó, especialmente cuando pudo comprobar la humillación que lo había hecho sentir.

-¿Esto quiere decir que tu seguridad ha vuelto? –preguntó Kate, sonriendo.

-Hoy vamos a patear traseros rojos y dorados. Aunque uno sea el de tu casi novio, amiga –respondió vigorosamente.

Kate y Thomas recibieron con alivio y alegría el renovado espíritu luchador de la chica. Y trataron de mantener aquello en mente para tolerar la típica actitud agresiva y mandona de la capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw.

Las horas restantes al partido transcurrieron tan lento, que Rose tenía la sospecha que alguien había inventado un nuevo tipo de giratiempo y quería gastarle una broma; porque aunque intentara dormir (vamos había estado casi toda la noche con insomnio) o concentrar en ganar a la Dama Gris en ajedrez (_A veces me pregunto qué ocurriría si nadie estuviera dispuesto a mover sus piezas. Tal vez ése será el día en que nuestra fantasma no nos haga morder el polvo con su impecable lista de victorias en cada juego de mesa que hay en el mundo mágico. ¡Hasta me ganaría en los videojuegos muggles! De eso estoy segura_), el movimiento eterno de las manillas del reloj le parecían la peor tortura del mundo. Y eso que ella había sabía de castigos dados por Filch a otros estudiantes que podían ser motivo de muerte inminente.

De manera imperceptible, la torre de las águilas empezó a llenarse de ansiedad. Los banderines y bufandas con los colores de Ravenclaw comenzaron a aparecer más seguido, hasta que cuando quedaba poco más de una hora para el partido, la sala común parecía explotar con todo el orgullo azul y celeste en el interior.

-Lo siento, estaba con Albus –dijo Kate acercándose a Rose. Nuestra protagonista admiraba desde el sector de los escritorios de estudio a sus compañeros conversar y entusiasmarse con el partido.

-No te preocupes –sonrió, sabiendo que el "quiero conversar con Kate por un momento" de Albus en el almuerzo en realidad significaba que no vería a su amiga hasta varias horas más tarde. Movió el mentón hacia adelante-. ¿Ves _esto_?

-Hay algo mal con esta imagen… -se cruzó de brazos-. Hey, no hay libros ni olor a estrés. ¿Es interés por una actividad no académica o mis ojos me están engañando?

-Creo que estoy soñando –miró a la morena-. Esto es _real_, Kate. De verdad jugaremos la final y todos están entusiasmados por ello.

-Nos lo merecemos… El _equipo_ lo merece –le dio un suave codazo en las costillas, haciendo reír a Rose-. Han trabajado muy duro. Creo que el hecho de tener que soportarte como capitana tuvo su recompensa.

-¡Ja! Qué cómica eres.

Del grupo de personas emergió Tickey.

-Hola –saludó a Kate. Ella le respondió, y Rose preguntó si todo estaba bien-. La directora dio autorización de la entrada de los equipos a los vestidores, para prepararse.

-Gracias. Tengo que ir a buscar mi bolso con el uniforme y la escoba.

-La esperaré afuera, capitana –asintió el chico, retirándose con su usual aire de formalidad.

Rose se giró hacia su amiga y se encontró con Kate envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Después de la sorpresa inicial, hizo lo mismo y agradeció el gesto. Ella la conocía tan bien que sabía que en el fondo estaba hecha un mar de nervios, pero estaba tratando de dejar aquella parte de sí misma en una caja bajo siete llaves para no desesperarse antes de las horas más importantes de su vida.

Luciendo su mejor sonrisa, le pellizcó la mejilla a Kate una vez que se había separado para distraerla, y de paso espantar sus propios nervios.

-Nos vemos luego. Y solo te permitiré vitorear a Albus si hace una buena jugada, pero sino, quiero que pierdas la voz gritando por tu hermosa, talentosa, y buena amiga. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, claro –rodó los ojos-. Mucha suerte, Rose. ¡Jugarán excelente!

Con un poco de trabajo para caminar entre las personas, Rose pudo llegar finalmente a su habitación para buscar el bolso con el uniforme de quidditch y su escoba.

Tickey y ella se dirigieron hacia el estadio en silencio, tan solo rompiéndolo para agradecer a los estudiantes de otras casas (Hufflepuffs principalmente) cuando les decían que habían apostado por la casa de las águilas para la victoria o frases por el estilo.

El estadio estaba medianamente lleno, pero no por eso había pocas personas en el corredor, que conectaba todos los accesos del lugar, incluso los vestidores y la entrada a los asientos del sector de los docentes. Todavía quedaba poco más de cuarenta minutos, sin embargo Tickey se vio atrapado en una enorme bandera de Gryffindor como si fuera una red y Rose tuvo que optar por tomarlo del brazo para llevarlo, que sino el chico no podría hacerse paso entre la multitud y llegaría a los vestidores cuando ya todos fueran unos ancianos que conversaban con nostalgia sus días en Hogwarts.

-¿Ahora te cargarán a los vestidores? ¿Acaso eres una mascota? –preguntó Hernshaw, apareciendo junto a ellos. Tickey trató de replicar, sin tener mucho éxito en defenderse-. ¿Preparada, Weasley?

-Siempre, Hernshaw… ¿Todavía sigues tomando la poción o ya te sientes mejor?

-Ayer fue el último día –llegaron a los vestidores y abrió la puerta-. Mi reciente ida a la enfermería no afectará mi rendimiento en el partido, si a eso te refieres.

-Genial. No te quiero mareado y vomitando _otra vez_ en el campo de quidditch -entrecerró los ojos, y ambos sonrieron.

Antes de entrar, giró el cuello y posó su mirada por todos los presentes en el lugar.

_No está._

Era un poco estúpido pensar que él estuviera casualmente por ese lugar, tal vez entrando al estadio a sentarse o esperándola. No había podido hablar con él después en todos estos días debido al ajetreo pre-partido y la verdad es que deseaba hacerlo. Costaba admitirlo, pero sabía que si él le deseaba suerte o algo parecido en una frase irónica de su estilo, la haría sentirse más relajada.

Y sin poder divisar la cabeza platinada, entró a los vestidores.

La charla motivacional antes del partido fue tan corta como siempre solían ser. Solo les recordó a todos las estrategias y sobretodo, les dio ánimos a dar lo mejor de sí mismos en cada segundo. Habían llegado demasiado lejos como para echar todo a borda por no esforzarse, así que darían un paso más allá y conseguirían la Copa de las Casas.

Se escuchó una voz amplificada afuera y los gritos de los presentes mitigaron lentamente.

Todos se miraron, sabiendo que el comentarista se demoraría unos pocos minutos en dar la bienvenida y las presentaciones de los respectivos jugadores de cada equipo antes que el partido iniciara.

-Ya están presentando al equipo de Gryffindor –dijo Flitwick, entrando y señalando el estadio-. Lo harán bien, chicos. Recuerden que el hecho de estar en la final ya es un honor y motivo de orgullo para nuestra casa.

-Gracias, profesor –respondieron algunos, los que todavía no estaban consumidos en nerviosismo y ansiedad.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! –Rose tomó su escoba-. ¡A ganar, equipo!

El resto del equipo salió antes que ella, uno por uno mientras resonaban sus nombres por todo el lugar. Rose respiró profundamente antes de dar una patada al suelo al tiempo que "Y la capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw. Sexto año, excelentes calificaciones y parte de una gran lista de amantes del quidditch en su familia… ¡Rose Weasley!" del comentarista diera paso a un rugido de aplausos.

Dio un par de vueltas, sonriendo y saludando sin realmente prestar atención al público.

_Ya estamos aquí._

Descendió cuando el árbitro los llamó a reunirse en el centro del campo. Luego de las instrucciones sobre lo que consideraría faltas y expulsiones, los capitanes de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se estrecharon las manos a modo de prometer que jugarían limpiamente.

-Suerte, Rosie –Albus le sonrió-. No porque seamos familia significa que te dejaremos ganar.

-Lo sé –miró por sobre el hombro del chico, encontrándose con las miradas de James, Dominique, y Lily sobre ella. Sus primos le hicieron señas dramáticas y ridículas deseándole suerte, mientras que Lily simplemente la observó en silencio. Saludó a sus primos antes de retroceder y terminar el estrechamiento de manos-. Aunque si yo fuera tú, no me confiaría. Estamos listos para patearles el culo luego de años acaparando la copa.

-¿Listos? –preguntó el árbitro, viendo a los ambos equipos montar en sus escobas y tomar posiciones-. Bien –llevando el silbato a su boca, lo sopló mientras quitaba el pie de la caja donde la quaffle, la bludger, y la snitch salieron disparadas hacia el cielo.

Dos cazadores de Gryffindor se lanzaron hacia la quaffle, pero fue McVicar quien la atrapó. Recibiendo aplausos del público, la chica buscó a Rose para avanzar hacia los aros de los leones, donde Albus estaba listo para impedir que la quaffle se colara por uno de ellos.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Tickey, y McVicar burló la bludger que se dirigía hacia su hombro.

La defensa de Gryffindor era sólida: James y Dominique dominaban la bludger, buscando incesantemente el lugar más doloroso para hacerlos caer la quaffle y que Gryffindor tuviera la oportunidad de atacar. Aún así en una serie de complicados movimientos, los tres cazadores lograron avanzar con dificultad.

Dando un escobazo a la bludger, Rose la desvió con éxito y miró hacia los aros. Albus estaba en medio, pero se balanceaba levemente mientras observaba concentrado sus movimientos. Levantando el brazo, se movió hacia adelante; engañando a Albus y a los golpeadores, en realidad lanzó la quaffle a Tickey, que estaba su lado.

La bludger le impactó en el brazo, pero no tuvo que decirle al chico qué debía hacer: a una rapidez vertiginosa, el chico se cernió con McVicar en fintas hasta Rose vio que Tickey logró llegar hacia los aros y haciendo una finta a Albus, le lanzó la quaffle a McVicar y la chica anotó un punto.

-Tenemos que quitarle la bludger a Weasley –uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw dijo casi a gritos.

-A Dominique Weasley, no nos referíamos a ti, Weasley –corrigió el otro, al notar que la pelirroja estaba cerca de ellos.

-Chicos, llámenme capitana o Rose o como sea, pero dejen de hablar y recuperen esa bludger _ahora_.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?

-Bien, gracias –contestó mientras se alejaba para alcanzar a Tickey que se veía encerrado por dos cazadores de Gryffindor.

A pesar de la pequeña ventaja inicial, el partido estaba muy reñido. Gryffindor rápidamente recuperó los puntos de diferencia y ahora el marcador daba una mínima ventaja a una de las casas. Gryffindor había mejorado muchísimo la defensa, algo que ya había anticipado Rose, por lo que se alegró de ver que el arduo trabajo en sus cazadores estaba dando resultados. Tenían que estar a la par que el rival.

Uno de los momentos más tensos del partido fue cuando Rose se preparaba para hacer un pase y Lily, una de las cazadoras, se le acercó tanto, que tuvo disminuyó la velocidad. En ese momento, James la golpeó con la bludger, haciéndole sangrar la nariz y haciendo que Gryffindor recuperara la quaffle.

-¡Mierda! –chilló, cerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento, Rosie –gritó su primo, entre apenado y divertido.

La preocupación por la familia quedaba renegada a segundo plano cuando se trataba de quidditch. Al menos así era entre los Weasley y ésta era una muestra de ello.

-Sí, qué va –se llevó la mano a la nariz. Gritos inundaron el lugar, y ambos vieron que Hernsahw había detenido el impecable lanzamiento de Lily-. Ése es mi guardián –cerró los puños, y agitándolos llena de orgulloso-. Lo siento, Jamie –dijo, irónicamente.

-_Touché_.

-Ni siquiera sabes qué significa esa palabra.

-Lo sé, pero me pareció la oportunidad adecuada para decirla –aceptó, haciéndola lanzar una carcajada a pesar del horrible dolor en su nariz.

El partido siguió desarrollándose con normalidad (y pronto la nariz de nuestra protagonista dejó de sangrar) con Rose cada vez más pendiente de cómo iba la buscadora: había visto un par de veces la snitch, pero lograba perderse mientras peleaba a codazos con el buscador de Gryffindor para alcanzarla.

Cuando Hernshaw no atrapó dos veces seguidas la quaffle, Rose tuvo que acercarse para personalmente para tranquilizarlo. No era el único nervioso, todos se encontraban así. Incluso los del equipo contrario. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo pisándose los talones, en un remolino de emociones y los ánimos se estaban haciendo cada vez más pesados.

A pesar que Hernshaw volvió a centrarse en el juego, Lily hizo una finta y pudo anotar un punto.

-¡Gryffindor ha anotado! ¡505 puntos contra 490, a favor de los leones! –resonó la voz del comentarista entre los gritos extasiados de la parte roja que teñía el estadio.

Su prima celebró junto con el resto de cazadores, y recibió unos golpecitos en la espalda por parte de James y Dominique.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó uno de los golpeadores, acercándosele.

-Hay que recuperar la bludger… -dijo, pensativa.

-Podrían atacar a Potter. Él parece ser el más distraído que Weasley, así que si logran llamar su atención cuando tenga la bludger, se la podrían quitar –propuso McVicar.

-Sí, hagan todo lo posible por recuperar la bludger y proteger a los cazadores –asintió la pelirroja, apartando la mirada de su familia. Miró a los golpeadores seriamente-. Necesitamos anotar y tener _ventaja_.

-¿Qué hacemos? Potter II es bueno. Aunque no tenga la bludger de su lado, es muy ágil y no cae en nuestras fintas.

-En ese caso –esperó a que Tickey llegara hasta ellas para que escuchara sus instrucciones-, destruiremos su agilidad. No creo que pueda con nosotros tres al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, es una idea brillante –la chica sonrió.

La quaffle volvió a estar en movimiento, y con un espíritu renovado, Tickey la tomó mientras los Gryffindor hacían un pase y voló de lleno hacia los aros que protegía Albus.

Mientras seguía al muchacho, Rose se alegró al oír que el comentarista felicitaba a los golpeadores de Ravenclaw por recuperar al fin la bludger de las garras de los leones. Con la bludger en su posesión, sería más fácil atacar en los aros.

Tickey, McVicar y Rose rodearon a Albus, pasándose de la quaffle y haciendo fintas. Las pocas veces que trataron de lanzar la quaffle, lo hicieron con la intención de desmoronar la confianza de Albus, que con cada segundo parecía caer en la desesperación. Estaba siendo agotador, pero daba resultados.

Rose recibió la quaffle, miró hacia el aro de la derecha y se preparó para lanzar. Cuando vio que Albus estaba volando hacia éste, ella movió la mano y pasó la quaffle por el aro del lado contrario.

-¡Ravenclaw se está recuperando! ¡Otro punto más y empatan el marcador!

-Bien hecho, capitana –Tickey aplaudía junto con los demás Ravenclaw en las graderías, que cantaban como locos.

Siguieron con la misma táctica, ya que los golpeadores estaban teniendo éxito en desarmar a los cazadores de Gryffindor que conseguían desarmar el juego que mantenía Ravenclaw. La quaffle prácticamente no dejó la zona de los aros de Gryffindor. ¡Estaban tan cerca de anotar y empatar!

De repente, unos gritos más fuertes que los otros anteriores se dejaron oír. Sin distraerse, ellos siguieron lanzándose la quaffle; pero la pelirroja estaba ansiosa por saber de qué se trataba.

_Por favor que sea la snitch._

-¡Y los buscadores van palma a palma, tratando de atrapar la snitch!

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Al menos así es como Rose lo percibió: el sol inundando sus cabezas, el enardecidos vitoreo del público; la mueca dolorosa de Lily al estrellarse contra uno de los postes que sostenía el aro; McVicar lanzando la quaffle a manos de Rose, Tickey volando alrededor de Albus, la mirada concentrada e intensa de Albus, y luego vino la explosión de gritos de una porción del campo de quidditch que hizo la realidad volver a una velocidad normal.

-¡GRYFFINDOR ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH! ¡LA COPA DE LAS CASAS NUEVAMENTE EN MANOS DE LOS LEONES!

Los aros de Gryffindor quedaron desprotegidos inmediatamente, ya que Albus voló rápidamente para reunirse con el resto del equipo y celebrar la reñida victoria, pero aún así la _victoria_.

Dejando caer la quaffle al suelo, Rose vio cómo McVicar descendía en silencio. Levantó la mirada y vio que ya nadie quedaba en sus escobas, sino que todos ya estaban pisando tierra.

Respirando profundamente, los imitó y vio Lily abrazar a Albus, mientras que James y Dominique hacían un ridículo baile.

Muchos Gryffindor bajaron hasta el campo para felicitar al equipo y compartir el sabor de la victoria en grupo, coreando sus himnos y pasando de mano en mano la tan preciada copa.

A pesar del ajetreo y los gritos ensordecedores que inundaban el lugar, Rose se hizo oír por sobre la multitud:

-Felicidades, Albus –dijo, extendiéndole la mano.

El chico, riendo y saltando, la abrazó mientras le decía que había jugado muy bien, que había sido un partido, y que estaba muy feliz por el resultado.

Rose puso las manos sobre su pecho y lo empujó, sin necesidad de hacerlo con brusquedad, porque Albus estaba tan eufórico que cuando su prima le apartó, salió corriendo a encontrarse con quien fuera para seguir celebrando.

Entre el mar de capas rojas, la pelirroja vio seis puntos azules, que miraban de un lado hacia otro con expresiones de tristeza, rabia, y desolación. Parecían forasteros, y de hecho lo eran. Todos a su alrededor eran de Gryffindor y celebraban lo que para ellos significaba una humillante derrota.

A paso seguro, Rose se aproximó a ellos. Era difícil abrirse paso cuando montones de chicos venían hacia ti, como huracanes, saltando y gritando de alegría. Apenas esquivándolos, recibió incontables golpes en los hombros y brazos, y la punta de los pies le dolían de tantas veces que se los habían pisado. Pero finalmente llegó a ellos, a su _equipo_.

-Vamos –dijo, con un tono que en nada se asemejaba a la voz autoritaria y llena de confianza que empleaba en su papel de capitana.

Tickey asintió, y fue el primero que comenzó a caminar. Le siguieron el resto, a pasos pesados y cortos, siendo aplastados por la gran masa roja que bailaba y entonaba cantos de fiesta.

De repente, Rose sintió una mano cerrarse en su codo izquierdo, y vio que McVicar, su siempre guapa y fría compañera de curso, tenía dos enormes lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Y mirando hacia el frente, la rodeó por los hombros con un brazo y trató de darle un hombro para llorar. Quiso decirle que todo estaría bien, que el quidditch era así y no era algo decisivo en sus vidas; pero la garganta la tenía oprimida y no insistió en hablar. Si lo hacía, sabía que su voz se quebraría y se uniría al llanto de su compañera.

Llegaron a los vestidores poco después.

Ninguno parecía aliviado de haber escapado de la asfixiante multitud de Gryffindors que aún celebraban en el exterior. Todo lo contrario: sin seguir estando bajo la atención del público, los chicos se sentaron a llorar o a lanzar un testamente de insultos en contra de la casa de los leones.

Con los ecos de gritos e himnos resonando en la habitación, Rose tosió y dijo:

-Chicos, basta –de inmediato, todos se quedaron en silencio. Hernshaw dejó de golpear un casillero con su escoba, y McVicar la miró con los ojos rojos. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, trató de encontrar las mejores palabras para continuar-. _Perdimos_. Es una mierda, pero hay que aceptarlo –reuniendo todo su valor, miró a los ojos a cada uno de los presentes. Lewis, una de las cazadoras, rompió en lágrimas-. Trabajamos durante todo el año para este partido. Dejamos de hacer deberes; postergamos horas de estudio, sueño, citas, y amigos. Y aunque sé que dimos lo mejor de nosotros, no fue suficiente. Gryffindor ganó.

-Uh, los odio –McVicar escupió, cruzándose de brazos-. ¡Ellos ni siquiera se esfuerzan y atrapan la snitch! Ninguno de ellos sacrificó tantas cosas como nosotros, y así de fácil ganan…

-Es injusto –afirmó Tickey.

-¿Y qué si Gryffindor gana durante mil años más? –Rose suspiró-. Nosotros nos esforzamos e hicimos posible que Ravenclaw llegara a la final luego de quince años. Eso ya es un mérito, algo legendario para nuestra casa.

Sus miradas apagadas se lo decían, y no iba a mentirse, también lo sabía. En el fondo, que hubieran perdido sí importaba.

-La vida sigue. Somos más inteligentes y hábiles que los Gryffindor. Les patearemos el trasero en los ÉXTASIS, y TIMOS como _siempre_ hemos hecho –las charlas motivacionales nunca habían sido su fuerte. Prefería dar órdenes y aterrorizarlos con castigos por no render el mínimo requerido-. Y sé que mis palabras no sirven de mucho en este momento, pero quiero que sepan que estoy feliz de ser capitana de este equipo –doce pares de ojos la miraron con sorpresa-. Sé que lo digo pocas veces… Estoy orgullosa de ustedes, de ser parte de _este_ equipo. El quidditch no sería lo mismo sin las seis personas que tengo frente a mí.

-Gracias, capitana –Tickey sonrió débilmente. Rose no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver la forma en que las pecas de su nariz parecían arrugarse un poco por la sonrisa del chico-. Mi experiencia en el quidditch no sería la misma sin usted como capitana.

Nadie más habló, pero todos la miraron con el mismo agradecimiento sincero de Tickey. Sus palabras no cambiaban el hecho que Gryffindor era el que estaba celebrando y no ellos, sin embargo, habían conseguido levantar un poco el ánimo.

Comenzaron a cambiarse de ropa y los que usaban escobas de la escuela, las devolvieron en el casillero donde se guardaban. Todo esto bajo algunos murmullos y respingos de nariz que trataban de evitar el regreso de los llantos.

-¿No vienes? –preguntó McVicar a Rose mientras guardaba el uniforme de quidditch en un bolso deportivo.

-Quiero ducharme antes de regresar al castillo. Además, alguien debe dar cuenta que las escobas prestadas han sido devueltas sin ningún daño –explicó, observando como el resto terminaba de arreglarse.

-Estoy tan deprimida y cansada, que ni siquiera haré el intento de obligarte a volver con nosotros –dijo, arqueando las cejas. Se colgó el bolso en el hombro y se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Te guardo una botella de whiskey para ahogar las penas?

Los estudiantes de séptimo año se habían encargado de organizar una fiesta. Habían conseguido alcohol, comida, y música. Ahora aquella fiesta sería una velada donde los Ravenclaws se apenarían por el resultado del partido y se permitirían insultar con verdadero odio a los Gryffindor.

-Está bien –asintió.

Era una mentira, pero le resultaba más conveniente decir que sí para que McVicar no replicara. La verdad es que no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de estar entre un gran grupo de personas, quejándose y analizando los porqués de la derrota.

Hernshaw fue el último en terminar de cambiarse. Mientras todos lo esperaban en la entrada de los vestidores, el chico más joven del equipo se acercó a Rose.

-Me gustaría… -no rebozaba de despreocupación y alegría como siempre. La pelirroja notó que estaba nervioso-, me gustaría pedirte disculpas. Perdimos por mi culpa.

_No es nerviosismo, sino culpa._

-Fallé tres veces y le di ventaja a Gryffindor. Si hubiera atajado la quaffle aunque fuera una vez de esas tres ocasiones… -respiró una, dos, tres veces-, hubiéramos ganado, Weasley.

-Hernshaw –lo llamó, suavemente-. Ve a la sala común y no pienses en más estupideces, ¿entendiste?

Lentamente asintió, y caminó para encontrarse con el resto.

Rose les sonrió, moviendo la mano a modo de despedida.

Una vez que se fueron, lo único que se escuchaba era su propia respiración. Incluso el exterior se encontraba silencioso, signo inequívoco que ya no debía quedar nadie en el campo de quidditch. Y durante eternos treinta y dos segundos completos, Rose escuchó el silencio, bloqueando su propia respiración. Se quedó de pie, con los brazos colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo la absoluta carencia de sonido le hacía doler los oídos.

_¿Por qué?_

Con una explosión que comenzó en su pecho y se prolongó hasta los lugares más remotos de su cuerpo, se giró y dio una enorme patada a uno de los casilleros metálicos.

Ya no tenía que seguir aparentando que se encontraba bien, que seguía de pie, en una pieza. Sin nadie a quien sostener, evitando dar el golpe final a las expectativas pisoteadas de sus compañeros. Ahora podía liberarse y _sentir_ sin preocupaciones.

Habían perdido. Aunque lucharon hasta el final, la snitch la atrapó Gryffindor y el marcador se volvió en contra de Ravenclaw. Por quinceavo año consecutivo, la Copa de las Casas se quedaba en mano de los leones.

-¡Qué injusticia! –chilló, dándole otra patada al casillero.

Una y otra patada. Dos, tres, diez. No servían, se sentía igual de frustrada y enojada. Los puñetazos solo le hacían sangrar los nudillos, pero no cambiaba el marcador ni las esperanzas perdidas de toda su casa.

Finalmente, Rose dejó caer su cabeza sobre el casillero. Con la frente apoyada en éste, concentrando todo su peso, empezó a llorar porque, ¿qué más podría hacer sino llorar? ¿Robar la copa? ¿Retroceder el tiempo? No, no eran opciones factibles.

Aunque quisiera arremeter usando cualquier técnica deplorable y sin tapujos morales en contra de lo que consideraba una injusticia de la maldita vida, ya había ocurrido. Ya habían perdido, la copa ya estaba en manos de Gryffindor, ya había felicitado a Albus por la victoria, ya había tenido que _ver_ las caras de desilusión del equipo, y ya se sentía como la mierda.

Realmente creía que ganarían. Había tomado como propósito personal el hacer ganar a Ravenclaw por primera vez desde hacía décadas la Copa de las Casas. Muchos cuestionaron su sanidad mental, escépticos que alguien pudiera encontrar otras seis personas que estuvieran dispuestas a dedicarle una gran parte de su tiempo al quidditch. Lo hizo, y con esfuerzo, consiguió que la nombraran capitana en quinto año. El año anterior no ganaron, pero sí sirvió para demostrarle las falencias del equipo. Y en el verano, mientras escuchaba a Albus relatar por décima vez cómo Gryffindor ganó la copa ése año, Rose decidió que en el nuevo curso lo lograría. Serían os Ravenclaw que relatarían cómo ganaron.

Lo peor era que no se sentía simplemente mal porque tendría que sentirse nuevamente desplazada ante las alabanzas de la familia a Albus. Su padre se sentiría satisfecho que Gryffindor hubiera ganado y todo sería como siempre. Una situación detestable, pero no terrible.

Rose sentía que había decepcionado a seis personas: a su equipo de quidditch. A todo Ravenclaw por completo. Al profesor Flitwick. Y aunque fuera egocéntrico, a ella misma.

Por un año completo había convencido a todo el mundo que éste sería el año de las águilas. Entrenaron como nunca. Se convirtió en una déspota capitana, exigiéndole a todos más de lo que física y mentalmente eran capaces de ofrecer; pero lo consiguió. El nivel de su equipo aumentó toneladas. Cada semana, encontraban tiempo para reunirse a discutir tácticas y analizar las jugadas de los demás equipos. Estudiaban con la constancia de un Ravenclaw al enemigo, calculando cuáles serían los ataques más favorables para derrotarlos. ¡Y Merlín! Incluso se cuidaban de no enfermarse o tener castigos, para no faltar a los entrenamientos.

Cayó de rodillas, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor al sentir que las rodillas parecían quebrarse al chocar con el suelo. Y sin tener cuidado de su bienestar físico, giró el cuerpo para quedar sentada, con la nuca apoyada contra la puerta del casillero que ahora tenía algunas abolladuras debido a las repetidas patadas y golpes.

Les había fallado a _todos_. Había hecho crecer promesas, enraizarlas en el inconciente colectivo de sus compañeros y amigos, para solo terminar destruyéndolas.

Entre aquellos pensamientos, su mirada pareció enfocarse y se fijó en sus manos que reposaban sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Los nudillos los tenía rojos, amenazando con sangrar furiosamente. Y con esta realización, sintió que los dedos del pie derecho palpitaban produciéndole un dolor que subía por toda la pierna hasta llegar a la pelvis.

Suspirando, se puso de pie como pudo.

Sentía que quería caer en un precipicio y no saber nada más del mundo, pero no por eso iba a ser una de esas personas que se infligían daño físico para equilibrarlo con el daño emocional. Ya podía imaginarse a Taft evaluando cada frase que dijera, acostada en aquel cómodo sillón que tenía frente a su escritorio. No, gracias. Todavía poseía algo de cordura bajo toda su decepción y ganas de moler a escobazos a los integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor.

De manera automática se quitó el uniforme y entró a una ducha. Poniendo cuidado en no dejar que la espuma del jabón tocara sus nudillos, estuvo muchísimo tiempo bajo el agua caliente.

Su padre solía bromear, diciendo que ese duchaba con el agua tan caliente, que podría usarla para cocinar un huevo. "Papá, ni siquiera sabes cocinar como para que digas eso" respondía ella, usualmente torciendo los ojos. "Lo sé, pero es un comentario divertido, ¿verdad?".

Nunca le había prometido a su padre ganar la copa. Él ya estaba orgulloso de ella, no necesitaba demostrarle nada. Sin embargo, Rose quería que se alegrara por un logro con el que él de verdad se sintiera _identificado_. No era lo mismo sobresalir en lo académico que en el quidditch, así lo sentía ella. Sí, lo académico era importantísimo; pero el quidditch era distinto. Era lo único que su padre y ella compartían (además de algunas nimiedades físicas como el color de pelo y ojos). Rose y su madre podían hablar de lo que fuera; tenían interés por el mundo muggle y podían hablar de películas, novelas, series de televisión. En cambio, el quidditch era lo único que hacía sentir a Rose cercana a Ron Weasley.

La sola idea de pensar que nuevamente este año Albus, Lily, y Hugo llegarían para recibir flores y alabanzas de la familia, la enfermaba.

No supo cuándo había girado la llave para cortar el paso de agua en la ducha, pero debió haber sido hacía un par de minutos porque estaba empezando a temblar y los pies los tenía de una enfermiza tonalidad morada.

Mañana se preocuparía de no ser una egoísta y mala perdedora. Hoy tan solo quería ser tan egoísta y mala perdedora como deseara serlo, porque se lo merecía después de tantos meses entrenando e imaginando cómo sería sostener la copa con sus compañeros.

Se vistió rápidamente, calzándose las botas sin preocuparse si las usaba bajo o encima de los vaqueros. Y sin energías, tomó el uniforme para guardarlo.

_¿Cómo haré para animar al equipo ahora?_

Le sostuvo la mirada largamente al número ocho bordado en la capa, como si éste le diera un secreto sobre la capitanía de un equipo. Y tal vez fuera porque algo de sobriedad le quedaba para hilar ideas con claridad o sino sufría de serios problemas de esquizofrenia, sin embargo, con tal solo ver aquel número celeste con "WEASLEY" bordado en la parte superior, la hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Su equipo se repondría… pero no hoy.

Introdujo el resto del uniforme en el bolso y lo cerró. Ató su cabello en una cola de caballo alta para no tener que soportar sus rizos húmedos mojándole el cuelo y los hombros, y salió de los vestidores sintiéndose todavía muy decaída como para ser capaz de enfrentarse al resto del mundo.

En algún momento tendría que dar la cara y regresar a la sala común. Eso era obvio. No podía vagar como una pobre alma en pena hasta que luego crearán leyendas a las generaciones futuras sobre la Ravenclaw que enloqueció por un partido de quidditch y murió en un recóndito pasillo del castillo, aún llorando por la derrota. Pero no sabía cómo iba a enfrentar a sus compañeros.

Algunos compartirán su pena, otros la ignorarán porque el quidditch nunca ha estado en sus listas de intereses o se sentían muy ofendidos por el resultado del partido, y varios se detendrán a decirle cuáles fueron los principales errores de su juego.

Ya había anochecido. El campo de quidditch se encontraba con las luces apagadas, pero gracias a la luz nocturna y del castillo, podía ver con claridad el lugar que más me gustaba de Hogwarts seguido de la biblioteca. Siempre le había parecido tan imponente, gigante, _liberador_. En él podía volar, gritar, perder el control y hacer piruetas peligrosas. Era uno de los lugares donde guardaba muchos de sus mejores recuerdos.

Sin dirigirse a la salida que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de los vestidores, entró al campo mientras recordaba su prueba para entrar al equipo de Ravenclaw.

Segundo año. Lo consiguió inmediatamente, anotando cien puntos en menos de cinco minutos al guardián de aquella época, un chico que cursaba quinto año. Rose Weasley, _cazadora_. Kate y ella saltaron sobre sus camas aquella noche, e incluso su amiga toleró que hablara de quidditch toda la noche completa. Fue un día inolvidable.

Algo captó su atención. O mejor dicho, _alguien_.

_¿__Qué rayos está haciendo él aquí?_

Aferrándose a su escoba, que llevaba en la mano derecha, la colocó tras de sí, en los muslos y dobló las rodillas, dejándose caer; aunque en vez de impactar contra el pasto, estaba flotando. Y extendiendo el brazo hacia la punta del mango, giró la escoba mientras se elevaba varios metros sobre el campo.

Cualquier persona resaltaría entre las graderías vacías, no obstante, solo alguien que poseía un color de cabello tan inusual como extravagante llamaría enormemente su atención considerando que no estaba en el mejor estado anímico para tener la capacidad de notar hasta a un troll delante de ella. Sin importar su estado anímico, su radar inmediatamente se activó al ver un punto platinado que se asemejaba al color del cabello de cierto rubio a quien le había dedicado tantos años de atención exacerbada.

Scorpius se encontraba sentado tan tranquilamente como si estuviera leyendo una novela antes de dormir. De piernas ligeramente abiertas, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos colgando de manera relajada a los costados por efecto de la gravedad.

Al llegar a la zona de las graderías, disminuyó considerablemente la velocidad hasta detenerse frente a él.

-Me pregunto si es algo que se considera _normal_ estar sentado a solas en el campo de quidditch, en medio de la noche –trató de sonreír, pero falló olímpicamente.

_Eso fue tan flojo de mí._

No lucía sorprendido por verla, pero eso no podía afirmarlo, ya que de seguro se había percatado de su presencia cuando salió de los vestidores y la observó caminar por el campo hasta que ella le vio. Tampoco mostraba rastro de asombro al recibir una frase ácida de su parte con voz quebrada y una mueca seca.

Aquellos ojos grises la escrutaban con algo que se asemejaba al interés y la tristeza. Rose suspiró, sintiéndose incómoda por esto. Seguramente lucía miserable: pelo revuelto, piel pálida, ojos rojos, labios resecos, y nudillos heridos. Que el maravilloso y perfecto Scorpius Malfoy la viera con esta apariencia, no le hacía ninguna pizca de gracia.

-Tardaste mucho en salir –dijo, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Ella parpadeó, insegura si de verdad lo había escuchado decir aquello.

-¿Me estabas esperando? –preguntó, incrédula.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? –inquirió, ladeando la cabeza.

-No sé –se alzó de hombros, relajando un poco la mano que tenía sobre el mango de la escoba. Descendió un poco, quedando casi a la altura de la cara del rubio-. Si yo no fuera Rose Weasley, en este momento estaría en el castillo, colándome a la fiesta de Gryffindor, ahogándome en alcohol…

-Bueno, ya ves. Prefiero morirme de frío aquí, en vez de estar en otra típica fiesta con gente borracha y que celebra una victoria de un deporte del que en verdad no tienen el menor interés la mayoría del año.

-¿Y no tomar ventaja de las chicas guapetonas que ni pueden mantenerse en pie? –arqueó una ceja, lanzando una risita débil. Los labios del chico se juntaron, en una especie de mueca comprensiva-. Estás cambiando, Scorpius. Bien por ti.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –se enderezó, cambiando a una postura que le resultaba más cómoda para sostenerle la mirada. Su calmada respiración le falló al ver que mientras hacía esto, la punta de la lengua del rubio se asomaba y lamió su labio inferior. Lo había hecho como un gesto normal, pero Rose tuvo que gritarse mentalmente que debía volver a mirarle a los ojos si quería conservar al menos una imagen de chica medianamente cuerda-. ¿Ya no eres la fiestera que siempre he conocido?

No sabía cómo lo conseguía. Preguntarle algo tan serio, pero de un modo tan casual. A veces odiaba eso de él, esa forma tan bipolar en la que su voz y el significado de sus palabras se enfrentaban, la enloquecía. Aún así, estaba agradecida por ello. No quería oír palabras de pena por el partido, y él lo sabía muy bien porque la conocía tan bien, que casi la asustaba.

Dejando el bolso donde guardaba el uniforme de quidditch sobre la gradería que estaba un nivel más arriba de la que Scorpius se encontraba sentado, ella soltó un:

-¿E ir a un análisis completo de Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor cortesía de mis inteligentes compañeritos de casa? No, gracias –Scorpius rió. Decir la cruda verdad a modo de burla era mucho más fácil que decirla con el real temor que le causaba-. No tengo la energía para plantarme frente a ellos y decirles que se vayan a la mierda, ¿sabes? Es como si… no tuviera ni las ganas suficientes para usar mi arma más poderosa contra el mundo: insultar.

-Oh, eso es muy extraño. ¿De verdad estoy en el día en que Rose Weasley no tiene ganas de usar su elegante vocabulario con el mundo?

De pronto, se estaba riendo. Pocos minutos antes estaba ahogándose en culpa ya autocompasión, como una adolescente emocional que se había quedado atascada en la parte de _adolecer_ sus emociones. Y ahora, sentía que los labios resecos se le partían por estirarlos tantos para lanzar una enorme risotada.

-Normalmente la gente diría un "Ya ganarás el próximo año" o algo de ese estilo –dijo mientras volvía a acompasar su respiración-, pero siempre dices lo más inesperado en los momentos importantes.

En una conversación donde solo ellos formaban parte, lo último podía tomarse como un cumplido de su parte. Y Scorpius lo sabía, puesto que le sonrió mientras sus ojos parecieron adquirir un brillo suave alrededor de la pupila.

Una suave y fría brisa empezó a pasar entre ellos, y hundiendo la espalda para sentirse más protegida bajo su abrigo, se llevó una mano al pelo para comprobar si seguía muy húmedo como para soltárselo y dejar que los rizos le abrigaran el cuello.

El movimiento captó la atención de Malfoy por su mano, y Rose se dio cuenta que había notado la piel de sus nudillos rota.

Rápidamente, se alejó un poco de él, quedando a casi dos graderías de separación. ¿Ahora qué le diría por esto?

-Jugaste muy bien –Rose lo miró, sintiendo que quería volver a llorar. ¿Por qué rayos no podía descifrar a Scorpius Malfoy? No podía anticipar sus reacciones, porque siempre hacía lo impensable-. Hiciste fintas inteligentes, diste pases en los momentos indicados e incluiste a las otras dos cazadoras, aún cuando podrías haber hecho tú varios de los puntos que ellas anotaron.

Él sabía cuán importante era el quidditch para ella. Recordó la vez que la encontró dibujando en la biblioteca, tratando de pensar en otra estrategia que pudiera anotar para el siguiente entrenamiento. Scorpius sabía cuánto tiempo, esfuerzo, y sentimiento invertía en el equipo y en el deporte.

Como su digno contrincante, la conocía _demasiado_ bien.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose repentinamente más conciente que Scorpius no le quitaba los ojos de encima o de la forma en que la respiración se le alteraba cuando ella se quedaba en un largo silencio.

-Para ser alguien que odia tanto el quidditch, definitivamente opinas como un profesional, ¿sabes? –un latido, dos, tres. Su corazón se le estaba acelerando lentamente-. Ésa es una cualidad que sí o sí debe tener un chico para que me guste.

_Por favor__, que capte la indirecta más directa del planeta. Que la capte, por favor._

-¿Es acaso esta una confesión? –preguntó, socarronamente-. Lo siento, guapa, pero no eres la primera del día. Haz fila tras el resto de chicas que suspiran por mí.

-Imbécil –murmuró, sacándole la lengua y arrugando la nariz-. Claro, haré la fila luego que te golpee con la escoba varias veces contra tu cráneo. Tal vez resolveremos el misterio de tu cerebro. Yo apuesto a que _no_ tienes, ¿y tú?

-Tan dulce como siempre –le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

Uh, a veces realmente lo detestaba. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera sacarla de sus casillas en menos de treinta segundos? Con guerra o no, Scorpius Malfoy siempre conseguía voltear sus emociones con un par de mordaces palabras.

La mano del chico empezó a rozar la que Rose tenía reposando en la parte trasera de la escoba. Una sensación cálida la hizo parpadear pesadamente, haciéndola luchar contra los deseos de cerrar los ojos. No quería dejar de devolverle la mirada al rubio, y lo consiguió con éxito.

Usando una delicadeza asombrosa, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron sus nudillos, rodeando las heridas. Rose respiró profundamente, sintiendo que cada uno de sus cinco sentidos se hacía más agudo ante el contacto del chico.

Y con los latidos del corazón rebotando en sus tímpanos y sintiéndose más sonrojada que nunca, giró la mano para atrapar su mano y cerrar sus dedos sobre los de él.

_Esto es tan cursi… pero me gusta._

-¿Y qué quieres? –preguntó, alzando una ceja-. ¿Una segunda cita, que seamos novios? ¿O que te pida matrimonio?

-Técnicamente, nunca tuvimos una primera cita. Solo acepté porque estaba bajo presión y gracias a un secuestro.

-Ya, ¿una cita, entonces? –rió-. ¿No te parecería ridículo que tuviéramos una cita después que años donde has tratado de igualar mis perfectas calificaciones, luego que hice un sinfín de planes estúpidos, que nos besamos, que me di cuenta que estabas más loca de lo que creía y que, básicamente, nos lanzamos basura como prueba de nuestra desequilibrada salud mental?

Utilizando la mano libre, Scorpius tomó el mango de la escoba y empezó a acercarla lentamente.

Rose lo notó, pero no quiso darle importancia. No cuando le habían dicho la peor combinación de palabras luego que _ella_ hubiera decidido ser una completa cursi y sugerirle que era tiempo que resolvieran lo que fuera que tenían o no.

-Prefiero quedarme con mi versión de los hechos: me lanzaste un _Imperius_.

-¿Y por qué sería eso? –respingó la nariz, mientras le lanzaba una mirada divertida.

-Por todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros. Por el _pasado_ –era un factor importante. Habían tenido la historia más insana e inestable que cualquier psiquiatra adoraría en analizar-. Como cualquier chica, estoy preocupada de qué me responderás cuando te pregunte qué somos –su expresión era impasible, imposible de descifrar-. O sea, no es como si todo fuera… Oh, hola. Me llamo Rose Weasley –le extendió la mano, sonriéndole-. Soy Ravenclaw, la capitana del equipo de quidditch. Me gusta leer, tengo mucho interés por la vida muggle, también me encanta dibujar, y no me gusta _perder_ en nada. Solo tengo dos amigos, y uno de ellos es mi primo. Sé que es patético, pero así es mi vida. Soy estudiosa, habladora, gruñona por las mañanas, y me gusta tener la última palabra en cada conversación –ladeaba la cabeza cada vez que recitaba una nueva característica-. Oh, y soy una maniática del control. Mucho gusto en conocerte, ¿Scorpius Malfoy?

Él la observaba como si estuviera completamente loca.

-¿Quieres que te siga en tu ida de olla? –inquirió, ahogando una risa incrédula-. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Quieres que te invite a salir a Hogsmeade luego de tu _encantadora_ y para nada sicótica presentación? ¿Iríamos a tomar té, conversaríamos de nuestros intereses en común, y te robaría un beso afuera de la entrada de tu sala común antes de regresar a la mía?

-Hey –le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho-, no soy de las que da besos en la primera cita.

Lo miró a los ojos y luego bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta que ya no estaban a casi dos asientos de distancia.

-Eso ya lo sé, Rose.

A pesar de la tenue luz, Rose apreció que sus pestañas eran varios tonos más oscuras que el rubio platinado de su cabello.

-Si esto funciona, quiero que seamos exclusivos –murmuró, tratando de mantener sus pensamientos con claridad-. Sé que sería tu primera vez, pero necesito sentirme segura para atreverme a confiar.

-No te preocupes –su boca la tenía encima de sus labios-. A mí tampoco me gusta compartir.

Le dio un beso suave y lento.

Su pecho iba a explotar. Rose nunca había sido tan conciente de lo placentero que era tener a Scorpius Malfoy besándola.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó, en voz baja. Rose creyó que iba a lanzarse flores porque él era tan perfecto y asombroso, que le levantaría el ánimo_. No es una completa mentira_-. ¿Por qué no vamos a la enfermería para que te curen las manos?

-Uh, Scorpius –bufó-. No me duelen las manos, y sí me siento mejor. Me siento _tan_ bien -inclinándose, extendió los brazos y colocó las manos tras su cuello-, que por primera vez desde que terminó el partido no me importa en lo más mínimo haber perdido.

Rose Weasley, la adicta a la competencia y las victorias, había declarado que había perdido el interés (momentáneamente) por una derrota en el quidditch.

Y ambos sabían el enorme significado de esto.

-Así que deja de ser un aguafiestas, ¿vale? –terminó hablando en una exhalación, ya que cayó encima de sus muslos. Acomodándose, la pelirroja se abrió un poco más de piernas para que las de él cupieran sin problemas en medio de las de ella. Se sonrojó por su audaz movimiento-. Exijo que conviertas este día de mierda, en uno memorable por razones más positivas.

Las manos de Scorpius se situaron en sus caderas, y a pesar que llevaba el abrigo puesto, podía sentir su piel quemarse bajo las palmas del chico.

-Nunca creí que haría caso a alguna de tus desquiciadas órdenes –su voz era tan ronca y varonil, que Rose se mordió el labio inferior para no arruinar el momento con alguno de sus comentarios inapropiados que iniciarían una discusión sin sentido-, pero con placer la seguiré.

Esta vez fue Rose quien estiró el cuello hacia abajo, para atrapar sus labios entre los de ella y por fin besarlo como había querido hacer desde hacía meses.

Los rumores dirían que en la noche del partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley nunca llegaron a sus salas comunes. También se rumoreaba que después de esa sorpresiva cita en Hogsmeade, le siguieron otras. Se decía por ahí que los primos de Rose Weasley secuestraron un día a Scorpius Malfoy y lo hicieron jurar bajo mil juramentos mágicos que sus sentimientos por la chica eran honestos y sin intención de dañarla. Algunos comentaban que Rose Weasley solía estar horas encerrada en la biblioteca, estudiando como si la vida dependiera de ello, y luego que el reloj marcaban las siete de la tarde, desaparecía hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando se le veía pensar la contraseña para entrar a su sala común con los rizos desarmados y las pecas de su rostro escondidas bajo un color rojo furioso. Otros oían que Scorpius Malfoy ya no le guiñaba el ojo a una chica, a pesar que usaran la falda más corta para darle una buena vista de sus piernas; y ahora se disculpaba con alguien si chocaban de hombros en el pasillo y hasta lo ayudaba a recoger los libros si se le caían.

En Hogwarts se decía mucho, pero en cuanto a nuestra protagonista solo había una cosa que se podía afirmar con completa convicción: desde que Rose era la novia de Scorpius y había renunciado a la estúpida competencia que mantenían, le costaba cada día menos fijarse en lo que el resto de personas hacían mejor que ella. Si iba a esforzar, iba a ser por ella, para sentirse bien consigo mismo, no para sentirse bien aplastando a alguien más con sus triunfos. Y de eso, Rose estaba convencida, porque por primera vez en su vida podía afirmar que era feliz y con cada día que transcurría, aquel sentimiento era más profundo y real.

Rose Weasley, señoras y señores, era feliz. Tanto como los ÉXTASIS, la catastrófica perspectiva del día cuando presentara a su novio de apellido Malfoy a su familia, los granos que estropeaban su cara, Flint y sus estúpidos comentarios, los dolores menstruales, McGonagall y sus deberes interminables; y todo lo que vida de una adolescente que estaba entrando lentamente en la vida adulta, la dejaban ser feliz.

Sin presiones, sin mentiras, sin planes malévolos, y sin _competencias_.

Tal vez sí tenía altos y bajos, pero ahora enfrentaba los problemas de manera distinta. Tal como una manzana que se ha dejado cosechar y ya no estaba atrapada en la vista que el árbol le había dado durante toda su vida. Ahora tenía otra perspectiva para enfrentar la vida, ¿y eso era lo más importante, no?

**FIN

* * *

**

_N/A: Y ha acabado. A pesar que la universidad no me deja tiempo y que las viejas de Secretaría de Estudios creen que fijarnos cinco pruebas en una semana es perfectamente sano para nuestra salud mental, que vinieron las Fiestas Patrias en Chile, que los problemas familiares, los amigos, mis ganas de no querer despedirme de este fic; etc. Luego de 27 capítulos por fin ha llegado a su fin._

_Sé que muchas querían que hiciera un epílogo o hiciera una segunda parte, pero además que apesto para hacer epílogos y segundas partes, y que odio los epílogos y las segundas partes (¿cuántas veces han visto una película que tenga una buenísima segunda parte?), creo que no es el punto del fic. Tal como el Summary lo dice, esto se trata de ver cambiar a Rose y lo ha hecho. Ha crecido, no del todo, sin embargo es más madura y se enfrenta a la vida de un modo distinto. Por otro lado, estoy viendo que se me está haciendo cada vez más difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir, por lo que no sería justo para ustedes ni para mí que me demorase siglos en actualizar. Así que éste es el final (algo inconcluso y largo, pero conciso) de 'La Reina de las Manzanas'._

_Antes que me pregunten por qué Ravenclaw no ganó el partido, les diré la respuesta: desde el principio planeé que perdieran. Lo sé, soy una mala persona. Pero es que la escena con Scorpius al final la había pensando casi cuando empezó el fic y quería aferrarme a la idea original. Y vamos, que quedarse con el chico, una personalidad más agradable, y la Copa de las Casas hubiera sido muy película de Disney. Pero si se lo preguntan, sinceramente creo que Ravenclaw definitivamente ganaría a Gryffindor el siguiente año (y aclaro que me gustan las películas de Disney, son mis favoritas, jeje)._

_Ahora me quitó mi máscara de "profesionalismo y explicaciones" y lloro tranquilamente:_

_Quiero agradecer a todas las enormes personas que leyeron, comentarios, y siguieron el fic. Muchas están aquí desde el inicio, y otras se fueron uniendo en este viaje a medida que transcurría. No tienen idea de cuánto significan sus palabras de aliento, sus reclamos, ideas sobre cómo debería seguir el fic, teorías, etc. ¡Son lo mejor! Es cierto que todo parte por una idea y toma prestados los personajes del universo de JKR, pero este viaje se ha hecho placentero gracias a su constante presencia. De verdad les agradezco muchísimo por estar aquí._

_Lo más importante es que ustedes han hecho que un fic de la nueva generación tenga tanto impacto (ya, sí, más de 700 reviews… estoy llorando de orgullo y gratitud). Muchos no se atreven a escribir de ellos o no les dan una oportunidad, pero creo que es hermoso ver que cada parte del universo de Harry Potter causa interés y provoca una reacción en nosotros. Así que espero ver muchos más Scorpius/Rose por aquí, eh. Bueno, y más material de la nueva generación y HP en general. No dejemos que el fandom se acabe nunca :)._

_Un gran abrazo a todas y gracias por hacer este fic lo que es: una alegría._

_¡Saludos!_

_Con cariño,_

_Sirenita._


End file.
